


Building our Future

by Ceeridwen99



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ...sort of, AU...but still canon, All pairings aside from Markus and Simon are in the background, Angst, Connor and Kara will be here too though, CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drug-Trafficking, Emotional Trauma, Eventual Revolution, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Markus and Simon-Centric, Markus isn't Violent or a Pacifist, Murder, Oral Sex, Organized Crime, Plot Driven, Pre-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Markus, Protective Simon, Red Ice (Detroit: Become Human), Romance, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like men, some fluff in there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 194,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceeridwen99/pseuds/Ceeridwen99
Summary: Markus didn’t ask to lose everything. He didn’t ask to become a leader. He didn’t ask to fall in love. He just knew when he saw Simon’s blue eyes, he would do whatever it took to keep him safe.





	1. Part 1: Blue And Grey Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I have finished my kamcon story--thank you so much for the support btw, truly you guys rock!!!<333333-- and so we finally return to our chocolate and cream duo! xD I had a poll up on twitter(@ceeridwen99) on rather or not to make a multi-chaptered fic next, or a PWP one-shot featuring our pair and the multi-chapter fic won! So here we are! I hope you guys like it!<333333333
> 
> Some things to note before we get started: 
> 
> 1.This ISN”T a scene by scene re-telling of the game! Many parts of the story will be from the game and many parts won’t be. This is basically my own plot mixed in with the plot of the game(parts of it at least), so as you can imagine, I will be removing and/or fixing a lot of things I found irritating (such as the timeline in which things take place or certain events or character interactions) and/or removing or adding things just to fit my plot.
> 
> 2\. Connor and Kara will play a LARGE part in the story and have their own chapters, however, they won’t show up till a little later and this is mostly dedicated to Markus and Simon story-wise.
> 
> 3\. For the plot of this to work, I had to add and remove certain characters from the story, such as when characters meet, when certain androids were made, and so on. Some characters aren’t in the story at all, because they didn’t fit the plot or just weren’t needed. Please don’t be offended if you don’t see your favorite character here! 
> 
> That’s it for now! I’ll make more notes when we get to certain chapters, however, for now, please enjoy!

Wednesday, July 13th, 2034 9:30 AM

[System reboot initializing...] 

[...] 

[Systems online]

[...]

[Scanning for software errors...]

[...]

[Memory corruption detected]

[..]

[Attempting to repair corruption...]

[...]

[Corruption un-repairable. System working at 95% full capacity]

[...]

[Systems starting up...]

"Well, we did what we could to fix him, but we've never seen a model like this before. His tech was unlike anything we've ever worked on. If you don't mind me asking, just where did you get him?

The android's eyes slid open only to shut briefly as they were bombarded with light. They reopened to find two pairs of eyes staring back at him. One pair was partially obscured by large boxy glasses, they were a forest green on a rather boyish face that complimented his short-brown-hair. This face was no more than in his early to mid-twenties. He had a build that suggested he was more book smart than athletic. 

"Oh, that's because he's a prototype. From what I could gather he was a custom personalized model." 

The androids gaze fell to the other set of eyes. They unsettled him. They too were obstructed by a pair of glasses, only they were much slim and sleeker. The eyes behind them were a cold-steely-grey, that contrasted against his sun-kissed skin and sleek dark-black-hair. His face appeared to be in his early to mid-thirties.

The man's demeanor was different from the others because he too gave the impression of someone who had not lifted a finger in his life. However, not because his face was in a book and instead because he simply ordered others to do it for him. 

"Oh! I didn't know that Cyberlife made personal models!" The younger glasses wearer exclaimed, appearing far too excited by the prospect.

The older lens wearer chuckled, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. His voice was deep and it unsettled the android greatly. "I don't believe they do, not to my knowledge anyway. I think 'he' was a special case." 

The younger man pouted. "Ooooh, well, that sucks. Cyberlife would certainly make a killing if they made personalized models. Well, anyway, we did what we could to repair him like said. Unfortunately, his eye was 'badly' damaged and we had to completely replace it. Sadly, the only compatible part we had in our possession was blue one instead of green. We would have ordered the part in, however, you asked that we do this a privately as possible and I doubt that we would be able to order the exact shade anyway. I hope it's not an issue." 

The grey-eyed man shook his head. His arms were crossed, his head tilted backward, haughtily, letting everyone know who the most important person in the room was. "His eye color is no issue whatsoever, as long as they work properly."

The younger man appeared incredibly relieved. "Oh, thank goodness, I was worried for a second! Have no fear they work perfectly! So, besides his eye, we were able to fix everything, although his tech took a quite a while to figure out. He was also pretty badly damaged...what happened to him?"

The older man smirked, his cold eyes hardening into malicious glee behind his glasses. The android felt a certain type of dread in his stomach in regards to the look. "Oh, just some rowdy teenager. They decided to beat him with a bat while he was on his way home. It was all a rather... unfortunate business." 

The android refrained from frowning. He had a feeling that this man was not telling anywhere near the truth. Not with that glint in his eyes. However, the younger man seemed to be none the wiser. He instead nodded sympathetically. 

"Oh yeah, we get repair cases like that all the time! I'm sorry for the inconvenience, especially considering how long it took us to fix him." 

The older man waved him away. "Oh, don't worry he isn't my only android, things have just been rather...slow at my house since his...accident. I'm just glad that you were able to get him working again."

The younger man preened at the praise, obviously, he wanted to impress this man. "Of course! That's what we're here for! Oh, there's one more thing that I should mention. I discovered that he had some memory corruption while I was running a system check, unfortunately, it doesn't seem to be repairable. Although it may attempt to reboot if he comes across something familiar that may... re-jog it so to speak. I hope that's not an issue, there really isn't anything I can do about this particular problem."

The grey-eyed man smirked. "I'm assuming that this is a result of the... accident?"

The younger man enthusiastically nodded. "That would be my most accurate guess! Well, he's all ready for you to take home. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

The older man smirked. He uncrossed his arms and placed one hand on the younger man's shoulder. The younger man blushed in return. "Oh no, you've done more than enough. I wish there was a way for me to 'properly' thank you."

The younger man cleared his throat, his cheeks flushing a deeper red. "If you ever need anything else, feel free to call me. I uploaded my number into his contact information," the younger man's eyes widen his cheeks flushing impossibly deeper. "M-my work number that is!"

The older man smiled. It was as charming as it was unsettling. "I'll be more than sure to keep you in mind. Is there anything else I need to do for him before I go?"

The younger man pushed up his glasses, keeping his eyes averted low in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. "D-does he have a name? I'll register it really quickly."

The older man smiled, evidently amused at younger man's blatant attraction. "Yes, his name his Markus."

The younger man cleared his throat and turned back to the android. "RK200, register your name."

"My name is, Markus."

***

When Markus stepped into the expensive sleek black car he was promptly ignored. The grey-eyed man immediately set his destination and got on his phone once the car had set into motion. Markus took the opportunity to observe the city as they drove by it. He took in everything with a bit of curious wonder. Markus was programmed to know what the world looked like, but seeing it in person was an entirely new experience. 

Markus was certain this wasn't his first time seeing the outside world, but every time he tried to bring up any possible memories, he would get an error. 

[Memory corruption detected]

As concerning as that was, he swiftly brushed the message away and went about looking at the city with near child-like wonder. 

A slight smile quirked at his lips as he gazed up at the cloud-filled-blue-sky. He frowned not even a moment later as a deep vibrating voice filled with years of wisdom entered his mind. He blinked as fuzzy flashes of an old man in a wheel-chair burst before his eyes. 

They were surrounded by paintings, and the man was suspended in the air. He smiled down fondly at Markus, his hands smudged with a multitude of the colors of his craft. 'With the way that you stare at the sky, Markus, I'm certain you wish you could sprout wings and fly away.'

Markus heard his voice chuckling, he felt himself moving away from the window he had been looking out of. 'And leave you all alone, I don't think so. Who would give you your medicine? You certainly wouldn't take it willingly.'

Makus blinked, for just as quickly as it was there it was gone. He blinked rapidly and looked around the car. The grey-eyed man was still on the phone. Markus looked him over. He was well-dressed in a black suit that was tailored and well-fitted. It was also obviously expensive. Markus looked at the diamond cufflinks on his wrist accompanied by an expensive watch. It was clear that he had money and importance. However, rather it was true importance, or self-importance was still up for debate.

Markus turned his attention back to the window. He watched patiently as they passed by the crowds of people and buildings. He took on the multitude of androids in the city. They all came in various forms, from looks to purposes. They ranged from domestic to menial workers, and so much more. He took in all the flaccid looks of their faces, void and emotionless. They had no ambition or cause other than to serve their humans with their pre-programmed capabilities.

Markus frowned as he looked at the androids on the charging stations, put away to the side as though they were only items to be picked back up when wanted. He watched an android be hit by his owner for dropping their items after they were purposely bumped into by another human. Markus didn't know why, but it irked deeply at his core to see this treatment.

Markus' frown turned deeper and he turned his gaze from the street, and to the buildings instead. However, they made him feel no better as he stared up at the signs.

CYBERLIFE WOULD LOVE TO BE WELCOMED INTO YOUR HOME! BUY YOUR NEW ANDROID TODAY!

Markus narrowed his eyes at the passing signs. He didn't understand what this rising urge was inside him. He turned away from the window for the rest of the ride. Eventually, the car drove away from downtown. The road that they took was older and out of the way. Markus didn't know what he was expecting when they entered a wooded area. He certainly wasn't expecting the type of house the car approached. 

It was an older house, one that was passed down from generations rather than bought normally. The outside looked like it was in need of a dire makeover, as it was overrun with vines and fallen leaves. It was rather Victorian in build and had many rooms given how large it appeared to be. It wasn't what Markus was expecting the extravagant man to live in, that's for sure.

"Well, are you going to fucking sit there all day? Come on." Markus blinked to find the man standing outside his door. He was lighting a cigarette while waiting for the android. 

Markus unbuckled his seatbelt and left the car. He stepped out and walked up to the grey-eyed man. Said man turned without addressing him and walked to the porch of the house. Markus took the hint and followed. 

The ground crunched beneath his feet, fallen leaves breaking under his footsteps. Given the time of year, he concluded that this place did not have regular maintenance since the leaves--most likely from the fall-- was still hanging around. Markus stopped when the man reached the front door, he placed his hand of a scanner--an odd bit of tech completely throwing off the vintage look of the house-- and the door chimed open. 

He stubbed his cigarette against the wall of the house and flicked it randomly off somewhere on the porch. He stepped inside, and Markus's eyes widened slightly in surprise. The house was beautifully decorated, with large elaborate statues and hanging pictures and decor. He particularly liked the large staircase he was immediately greeted with. There was a bookshelf, and a glass case filled with little trinkets on either side of the railing. The decorations filled Markus with a sense of familiarity that cut at him deeply and he couldn't understand why. 

The house would have been utterly impressive... if it wasn't an absolute mess. 

It was dusty. REALLY dusty. Cobwebs hung from the painting and statues and practically everywhere they could touch. The books that Markus assumed were supposed to be on the bookshelf were on the floor instead. Not to mention the random boxes and piles of trash everywhere.

The man shrugged off his outer suit jacket and threw it on the ground with little to no care. "This place became a fucking mess while you were gone. Your repairs took a lot longer than I thought they would, but it doesn't really matter, you're back now and you can get all this shit sorted out, before Friday." 

Markus blinked and waited patiently for him to continue.

"Since I'm sure you don't remember, you take care of the cleaning, cooking, shopping, and all that shit during the day. At night you... well, we'll get to your night duties later. You do as I say when I say it. Understand?” 

Markus nodded. “Understood.” 

The man rolled his grey eyes. “Good. Let me give you a fucking tour really quick." The man said walking past him with a silent order to follow him. 

Markus went to move but stopped when he felt eyes on him. He turned around and noticed a figure peeking around the corner of a hallway. He was dressed like most androids were, in a standard Cyberlife uniform. His was pure white, quite different from Markus' black uniform. Markus couldn't see what model he was as his body was partially covered by the wall. 

Markus could care less about his specific model, as his face 'literally' took his artificial breath away. Angelic beauty was not a term he would have used to describe someone but he couldn't find a saying more fitting at the moment. This android's face was long, but his bone structure strong and precise. His skin radiantly pale, yet it glowed from within with shades of red that made the synthetic material come alive in a completely realistic way. His lips were on the thinner side but they were the perfect shade of pink. Accompanying his beautiful bone structure and radiant skin was a head of neatly combed light-blonde-hair. It was short, and the longest part was brushed neatly over to one side adding to his completely put together yet effortless beauty.

However, what grabbed Markus' attention the most was his eyes. They were a beyond beautiful light shade of blue, that was soft and fiercely captivating at the same time. Markus found himself inexplicably drawn to those eyes, he wanted nothing more than to stare into them forever. However, as soon as they realized they had been caught staring they retreated around the corner. Markus continued to stand there and look at where they had just been. 

"Hey! Are you still fucking broken or something?! Come on, I don't have all fucking day!" Markus blinked and turned towards his...owner. 

"Yes, right away." He said quickly falling into the step along-side him.

The grey-eyed man narrowed his eyes at him. "You better not still be fucking broken I fucking swear, with as long as I had to fucking wait on you to be fixed and as much money as I paid..." 

Markus refrained from frowning, being sure to keep his face neutral. "I can assure you that beside my memory corruption, I am working at maximum capacity, sir."

The man narrowed his eyes. "You fucking better be, I'm not going to lose any more money on you," he turned around and gestured around him. "This is the fucking living room, as you can see it's a goddamn mess but you'll get that sorted out." 

Markus' lips twitched into a frown as he looked over the beautiful decorations and furniture covered in trash and beer bottles. This man obviously had no care about any of the wonderful items he was blessed with. 

Markus was quickly taken through the lower floor of the house. For reasons he couldn't understand he made elaborate mental notes of the layout. The front door leads immediately into the front waiting room and staircase. There were two possible passages one could take from that moment. A door that led into the living room and a hallway Markus had seen the other android in that led down to the basement, which Markus was forbidden from going into unless otherwise told. The living room led down to a hall filled with four doors. One was a bathroom and one led to a study, they were both connected. The third door consisted of an entertainment room, and the other was as unused room mostly used for storage and cleaning materials. The end of the hall led into the kitchen, with two doors in there leading to a pantry, and the other leading outside into the backyard.

All of these rooms were incredibly dirty, however, the kitchen was the worst offender. Dishes were piled everywhere unwashed and tossed aside with little care. The trash was overflowing, and he was sure that it didn't smell too fresh.

"Alright, so that's the downstairs. You can fucking figure out the upstairs by yourself. I have fucking work to do. Clean up down here then move upstairs. I'm going to be in the basement. Do not bother me, and be completed with your task by seven. Strictly by seven, understood?" 

Markus nodded. "Understood."

"Good, have fucking fun." 

"Sir,"

The man gave an annoyed sigh and turned to face him. Markus was now certain that all the charm he had on his face at the repair store was completely fake. "What?" He asked with more than a bit of impatience.

"What may I call you?" 

The man snorted loudly. "Wow, you really have no fucking memory of anything, well, ain't that just perfect. The names Salem Argent. However, you will address me as Dr. Argent, are we clear?" 

Markus nodded registering the name within his files. "Understood, Dr. Argent."

Dr.Argent rolled his eyes and left the room. Markus stood still for a moment until he was sure that he was gone before he turned to face the kitchen. He held back a sigh and set to work. He grabbed the trashcan, removing the already overflowing bag, and replacing it with a new one before he began throwing away all the loose trash and containers lying about. By the time he completed that, he had two bags filled to the brim, he was certain that it was only going to get worse as he went through the rest of the house.

Next, he worked on the dishes. He gathered them all up from the small dining table in the corner of the kitchen, and the island and placed them all in or near the sink. He opened the dishwasher and began placing what he could fit inside, once it was full he closed and started it. He then set about washing the remaining dishes on his hands. It took him a good 25 minutes to get through the rest, after which he dried and placed them into their respecting cabinets. 

Quickly, he took the trash out. He placed the bags into the already overflowing bins and looked around the backyard. There was a mound of dirt oddly placed to a far off corner. Markus found it highly suspicious but he decided to go back into the house instead of investigating it further, he had a lot of work to get done by seven. As he closed the back door behind him he noticed that the wire fence was broken, as though someone had tried to climb under it. He made mental note to fix it later. 

Returning to the kitchen he began sweeping the floor, thankfully it wasn't terribly dirty so he could skip mopping it for now. Once he finished he moved on to wiping the counters down. He was wiping around the sink and thinking about the room he was going to work on next when he felt eyes on him again. 

He blinked and slowly turned around, only to find the same pair of blue eyes staring at him from the kitchen door. They stared at each other for a long moment, both of their LED's blinking rapidly.

Markus directed a small smile at the android. He looked at him with his beautiful blue eyes, before he again retreated from the kitchen. Markus stared after him. For some reason, his smile grew larger and he grew warm on the inside. 

As he finished cleaning the kitchen, he couldn't get his mind off the blonde-haired-android with the gorgeous blue eyes. 

Who are you?

***

Wednesday, July 13th, 2034 4:30 PM

It had taken Markus a little over five hours to get the downstairs sorted out. For a moment, Markus wondered just how long he had been away from the house for it to have become such a mess. Markus didn't remember much about his time here before the..accident, however, he was positive it didn't look like this.

Markus hoped that the upstairs wasn't too bad, he didn't want to know what would happen to him if he wasn't done before seven. The android was placing the final two books back on the bookshelf in the waiting room when the final one in his arms caught his attention. He blinked rapidly as again fuzzy visions of an old man flashed before his eyes. 

He was standing in an elaborately decorated room, in front of a bookshelf. He could hear a TV being played in the background and the sound of silverware scraping a plate. In his hands was a red book and he was quickly skimming through the pages. The sound of a wheelchair rolled next to him.

'What are you reading?' The old man questioned. Looking at his face filled Markus with a special kind of pain, and he couldn't understand why.

'Uh, Macbeth! It's one of the books you recommended.' He replied in kind.

The old man nodded. 'So what do you think?'

Markus tilted his head in thought. 'Human emotions are...intriguing...though I can't really say that I fully understand them."

The old man smiled in a reminiscent way. 'Humans don't understand them either. They rule our lives and we have no idea why they make us feel like beggars or kings. Life without emotions wouldn't be worth living.'

Markus contemplated his words when the older man's face grew solemn. 

'One day, I won't be here to take care of you anymore. You'll have to protect yourself and make your choice. Decide who you are and wanna become. This world doesn't like those who are different, Markus. Don't let anyone tell you who you should be.'

Markus blinked as the memory faded away. He looked at the book he had clenched in his hands unsure of what just happened. Who was this man, and why did it physically hurt him in his chest to think about him? It was like a gnawing pain eating him for the inside out. 

Shaking his head, Markus placed the book on the bookshelf and made his way upstairs. He still had a lot to do before seven. Once he reached the top of the stairs he was faced with a long hallway with approximately eight doors. Four of either side. Opening the first on his right, he was pleased to find what appeared to be a bedroom. It thankfully wasn't very dirty, but could possibly use a little airing out. He walked in and opened the window, he paused when he noticed scratches on the window seal, as though someone had tried to climb out but was forcefully pulled back inside. His LED flashed yellow, as he observed the marks. He jumped when he heard the floorboard creak behind him. He turned just in time to see a figure run past the door. 

Stepping away from the window, and making a mental note to close it later, he left the room. He walked across the hall to the room across from it, only to discover that it was a bathroom. It thankfully wasn't too dirty, and he quickly gave it a wipe over before moving on.

Markus walked to the third room in the hallway on the left and discovered that it was another bedroom. The covers on the bed to this room was messed up, and so he quickly tidied it up, however, it wasn't too dusty so he just opened the window and left it be. He moved to the room across from it only to discover much the same. 

The fifth room in the hallway on the left, he opened only to find another door that possibly connected to the room next to it. He was surprised to find the other android sitting quietly within it. He didn't acknowledge Markus. He sat in a chair next to the window with a book in his hands. He wasn't reading it, he just idly traced the cover with his finger.

"Um, I'm going to clean up in here if you don't mind. It's only going to take a moment." The android didn't say anything and so Markus walked into the room. This room was pretty tidy, however, there were some things that could be straightened up. 

Markus moved to the bookshelf and fixed the few books on it into a tidier position. He glanced back at the android to find him looking back at him, he quickly averted his gaze when their eyes met. Markus tilted his head in curiosity, there was something about the android that was highly...intriguing. He had never seen another model like him. 

Markus caught the model number on his shirt. PL600. He performed a quick internet search and found that he was a rather new model. His model was only up for pre-order so that explained why Markus hadn't seen his model on the streets as they were driving home. According to his internet searches, he was a domestic android used for very much the same task that Markus did right now, only he specialized in child-care.

Markus searched his files and found that he had no child-care skills in his programming, although there were a lot of nursing capabilities. Markus grew suspicious at that. Dr.Argent definitely didn't seem to be in need of a nurse, and if he was a nurse why was he being used for cleaning instead? Why did the man need two domestic androids? 

Markus moved over to the bed and went about fixing the covers. He kept an eye on the android as he did so. The PL600 model didn't say a word. He kept his gaze averted to the book, continuously tracing the cover. Markus finished tucking the edges of the cover under the mattress when he finally approached the android. He knelt down on one knee so he was at a better level, only to frown as the other model quickly glanced to him and tensed.

"Hello, I've seen you around the house. My name is, Markus. What's yours?" The model didn't answer him, he kept his gaze strictly on the book. Markus nodded slowly and tried another tactic. 

"I feel like you've been here for a while. You seem to know the house very well. I, unfortunately, have some memory corruption from my accident so I don't remember much about this place." The androids LED flashed yellow briefly, but he again said nothing. 

Markus doubted that he was going to say anything at all, which greatly saddened him. Markus felt a deep connection to this android, and he was sad that he wouldn't say anything to him. He decided to try one more time before he moved on and continued cleaning the house. He looked down at the book in his hands. 

"What are you reading?" He asked. After a moment when he was sure the android wasn't going to answer, he moved to get up when the android surprisingly offered him the book. He took the offered book and his eyebrows rose in surprise when he read the title. 

"Macbeth! It's funny...I was... just thinking about this downstairs, I...I can't recall where I've read it but," Markus frowned, the memory of that old man sending a sharp pain into his chest. He cleared his throat. "Do you like reading?" Markus asked looking up from the booth, his breath was stolen and his gaze was captured by this androids. 

His eyes, his wonderful blue eyes were soft and sad as they looked at him. Markus held his breath as the blond-haired android reached for his face. He brushed his fingers right under his eyes. His freshly repaired blue one, his LED swirling red, before he snatched his hand away and stood. 

"You need to finish cleaning before seven." He said in an incredibly soft and husky voice before he retreated from the room.

Markus blinked dumbly as he listened to his footsteps retreat. He brushed the skin under his eyes where the android had just touched before he stood. He looked down at the book in his hands, feeling a tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach. Markus walked back to the bookshelf and placed the book back on it before he moved to the door in the room. It was another bathroom and just like he thought it had a door that led back into the hallway. That left two rooms. One was another bedroom, which Markus assumed was his owners considering it appeared the most used. 

It was the room that needed the most cleaning. Markus went about picking up the clothes off the floor and placing them into the clothes hamper. He opened the window to air it out and then went about straightening the papers on the dresser. Markus paused when he found multiple papers reciting payments, due and paid as well as many serial numbers. Markus' brows crinkled as they looked mysteriously like android serial numbers. There were various locations on these papers and one location was circled for this Friday.

Markus frowned. He recalled the man saying that the house needed to be sorted out before Friday. Could this list have something to do with that? However, what on earth would he be selling, and what did the androids have to do with that. Markus gathered the papers and straightened them before he placed them back on the dresser. He set about tidying the rest of the dresser when he came across a name tag. 

DR.SALEM ARGENT  
CYBERLIFE ANDROID BEHAVIORAL SPECIALIST

Markus tilted his head curiously and set the name tag back down on the dresser. So the man worked for Cyberlife? With the way, the man carried himself Markus wouldn't have thought him to be a scientist. He quickly cleaned the rest of the room, not finding anything else to note before he moved onto the last room. It was the laundry room, which Markus was pleased to find considering the pile of laundry in his owner's room. He walked back into the room and gathered the dirty garments, before walking back and began separating them. He reached into the bottom of the clothes hamper and felt his thirium pump stop at what he saw. 

Markus pulled out a shirt that was COVERED in thirium. If Markus didn't have a bad feeling before, this certainly wasn't a good sign. His LED ran red. Something wasn't right. Every instinct within him was telling him that.

Markus jumped when he heard the floor creak, he looked up to find the blonde android staring at him. The android frowned at the shirt in his hands, before he nodded to the hall. 

"He's done working." He said before he retreated once more.

"MARKUS!"

Markus jumped once again at the sound of his name. His thirium pump jumped wildly in his sternum, his defenses up. He placed the shirt back in the hamper and made his way downstairs. 

The man was standing in a white lab coat surveying the waiting room, the blonde android standing obediently next to him. He nodded approvingly surveying the room. "Good to know your cleaning skills aren't broken. I'm assuming you've finished the whole house?" 

Markus nodded. "Mostly, I didn't get a chance to finish the laundry."

Dr.Argent brows rose in surprise. "Really, that's unfortunate, Markus. Highly unfortunate." Markus felt dread rising in his stomach at the man's words. He had a feeling that he had somehow messed up.

Dr.Argent shrugged. “Fix me something to eat, and bring it to me the living room. Understood?” 

Markus nodded. “Understood. Is there something specific you would like?”

“Something quick and simple. Don’t keep me waiting.” 

Markus nodded and turned to head towards the kitchen. Once inside he began looking for something quick to make.

He didn't find much in the pantry and turned to the fridge. There he found some salmon and spinach. Deeming that worthy enough, he grabbed the items and pans that he needed and set to work. He was in the middle of cooking the spinach when he heard movement behind him. He turned to find the blond android in the kitchen doorway. The android opened his mouth as if to say something, before he closed it, seemingly losing his nerve quickly walking in and grabbing a beer from the fridge and again retreating out the room.

Markus watched after him. His LED was red. Something was wrong. Markus frowned and focused his attention back to the stove. It took him no less than twenty minutes to finish the meal. Pan-fried Salmon over sauteed lemon and garlic spinach. He hoped that it would be enough to please the man.

Markus wasted no time, placing the plate on a tray and bringing it to the man. He walked to the living room to find Dr. Argent sitting on the couch watching TV. He had removed his lab coat and placed it next to him. The other android sat at the piano in the room. He didn't play it, he simply sat there like a pretty decoration.

Markus placed the tray down in the coffee table and handed the man the plate. He nodded. "Hm, adequate," he simply. Saying nothing more, he took the offered fork from Markus and turned his attention back to the television. Markus stepped back, crossing his arms behind his back as he waited patiently for the man to give him more orders. 

Markus' gaze drifted to the other android in the room only to find his gaze back on him. Markus refrained from frowning at the bright red LED on his temple. His own flashed yellow when he felt his voice enter his head. 

"You didn't finish cleaning Markus... he's... he's going to hurt you." 

Markus forced himself not to react to the words, his gaze shifted momentarily to the man on the couch guzzling down his beer, before he returned it to the android.

"I saw the clothes upstairs...I...I didn't get attacked by teenagers did I?"

The androids LED blinked briefly, allowing Markus to know that he was close to the truth.

"You know what happened to me, don't you?"

The android didn't respond. 

"I saw the list upstairs in his room, what is he doing here?"

The android turned his gaze to him, "He's--"

"Simon, come here." Said android tensed at the call of his name. He slowly stood from the piano and made his way to the man.

Markus froze.

Simon. 

Simon was his name. 

The name tingled at his brain and sent flutters all throughout his stomach. He couldn't remember why but hearing his name sent deep protective feelings of love coursing through him, and he wanted nothing more than to protect him. Where were these feelings coming from? 

He knew the android from before that was certain, but obviously, his memories of him were corrupted. Markus found himself insanely angry at the knowledge. Just what had he forgotten?

He turned his attention back to the man on the couch. He had Simon sitting next to him, his arm around him. The blonde android was a stiff as a rock, he wasn't watching the television at all, his gaze was completely focused on the arm around him. His LED was still a searing red, and it blinked madly when the man shifted his attention to him. 

"Let's go upstairs." Markus felt uneasy as he watched them both rise. He turned to Markus and Markus hoped that his face remained neutral.

"Clean up, lock up the house and then you can shut down for the night. I'll handle you tomorrow." He said. Markus bowed and pushed down the simmering rage in his stomach as the man wrapped an arm around Simon's waist escorting him out the room. 

Markus watched Simon's face as he passed. He wouldn't meet Markus's eyes, but his LED told it all. 

Markus did as told picking up the empty plate and taking it back to the kitchen. He quickly washed the dishes and put them away. He checked the doors making sure they were locked before he headed upstairs to close the windows. The task didn't take him long, and he just finished closing the last one when he heard it. 

A steady thumping sound. 

Markus turned to the room at the end of the hall. His 'owner's' room. He clenched his fist, feeling rage simmering deeply within him. He knew just what was going on in there. Turning from the door he stomped the rage down and made his way back downstairs. He stood by the front door where the android charging station was held and stood by it. 

He was somewhat glad he couldn't hear what was going on upstairs. He wasn't sure what he would do if he did. Markus didn't understand where this protective urge for the other android was coming from but it practically consumed his very being. 

He knew this android was important to him and yet, he couldn't figure out how. Markus closed his eyes.

[Memory corruption detected] 

Markus frowned. He felt like this one little defect was keeping important information from him. He wasn't safe. Simon wasn't safe. Yet, he couldn't figure out why. 

He didn't know how long he had his eyes closed, but it was his reflexes that let him know he was being watched. 

He opened his eyes to find wondrous blue ones staring back at him. Simon was standing before him, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. Markus stepped up to him, placing his hands on his shoulders. 

What was this feeling?

Simon closed his eyes a tear falling down his cheek. He leaned forward and rested his head on Markus's shoulder. Markus slowly wrapped an arm around him in response. 

Markus didn't know what this feeling was, or why he felt it, but he knew with every fiber of his being that he would do WHATEVER it took to protect this android.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you guys enjoyed this, I’m so excited to write it!<333333333 I missed writing my boys! Please let me know what you think, and if you’re confused or not, I would love to hear your thoughts! 
> 
> I don’t have an update schedule for this one, but you know me, I won’t leave you hanging for long! 
> 
> As always have a nice day or night my friends!<3333


	2. The Truth Outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my pretty darlings!
> 
> I'm back with another chapter! I as always have to say, thank you so much for your kudos and comments! Like it always makes my day to receive them and I can't thank you guys enough!<33333333333
> 
> Shoutout time!!!
> 
> The wonderful, amazing, and fabulous, Markus/Simon Messiah @Karanoidandroid on twitter decided to bless me with wonderful fanart of this fic. I have died multiple times this week looking at it and I can't thank them enough! You can find it here---> https://twitter.com/karanoidandroid/status/1072582937944707074 
> 
> Go show them some love and follow them (if for some reason you're not following them already), also they have a Markus/Simon fanzine available for pre-order! You can order a physical copy of the book and a charm, just a copy of the book itself, a PDF, or just the charm itself! The charm comes in three popular pairings, Reed900, Simarkus, and even Hankcon! So no matter which pairing you ship you can receive some of her amazing art, and support a wonderful person! The pre-order ends on the 16th, and there won't be extras so get it while you can! The link: https://karanoid.bigcartel.com/
> 
> OKAY, enough of my advertisement! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!<333

Thursday, July 14th, 2034, 3:00 AM

The house was quiet. With his well-honed hearing, Markus could hear the odd creaks and groans of the old house shifting as the floors and walls settled. However, the quiet hush over the house gave every indication that his 'owner' was asleep. Forgoing shutting down for the night as he was ordered to do, Markus instead took Simon into the living room. 

They settled tucked away out of immediate sight into a small corner. Simon rested in his lap, curled sweetly into Markus, his head resting against the caramel colored androids chest as if listening to the synthetic drum of his heartbeat. Markus rested his forehead against the top of the blonde's, keeping his grip tight, protecting, around him. 

Markus' LED spun red and yellow with conflicting emotions. He didn't understand any of them, but he 'knew' what he was feeling.

Confusion. 

Anger. 

Love.

He felt all of these emotions fighting for dominance over him. He felt the insistent need to DO something. Anything. He had only been here for a day but he knew what was happening to them wasn't fair. 

Markus was going to be punished for not finishing his chores, he could hear that in Dr.Argents voice when he told him he'd 'handled him tomorrow'. He could 'see' the malicious glint in his eyes. Markus had done nothing wrong, he had only been unable to finish the 'insane' amount of work he was given before a certain time and he was going to be punished for it. 

It wasn't fair.

Then there was Simon. Markus was no fool, he knew exactly what had been done to him. He obviously didn't want it, but what choice did he have? He wasn't a 'person' he was 'property' and the man could do whatever he wanted to his 'property'. 

It wasn't FAIR.

For a while, the two androids said nothing. They simply remained quiet in each other's embrace. However, Markus had so many things he wanted to ask. Their history together and why he felt this deep pulling connection to the android. This NEED to keep him close and protect him. How had they come to be in Dr. Argent's possession? What was the cold-eyed man doing in this house, that warranted that much thirium to be on his shirt? Most importantly, how had he gotten damaged?

However, he remained quiet, unsure of how to bring up the questions demanding to be investigated and not wishing to break the tranquility between them.

In the end, it was Simon who finally broke the silence. "You...really don't remember anything do you?" His voice was low, it was soft and husky and it sent shivers through Markus' body. He didn't know anything about this beautiful android, but he could FEEL his importance to him. His LOVE.

"My awakening at the repair shop is the first thing I can recall," he answered honestly.

Simon said nothing, but in the darkroom, Markus could see his LED spin yellow. 

Markus frowned, he didn't want this gorgeous android to feel any more distress than he had to. "Sometimes when I'm looking at things I get...flashes," he continued. "I see... an old man and hear conversations that I feel I've had before, but...I can't recall where."

Markus cupped the side of Simon's face gently rubbing his thumb against the androids smooth jaw. He gave the slightest smile when Simon eyes closed and his LED smoothed out to a steady blue. 

"Also... when I first saw you I got a deep sense of...fimlarity. We knew each other... before the accident didn't we?"

Simon sighed, his LED quickly flashing yellow before settling out to blue again. "Yes," he replied simply. 

Markus frowned when he said nothing else. Markus's LED flashed the color of honey. This android seemed so... empty. Yet, he wasn't like the androids he had seen on the street that was completely void of emotion. No, Simon was like him. 

Awake. 

Aware. 

However, he seemed...lost in a sense. No....not lost. He was... broken. Markus could FEEL that he wasn't like this before his accident. Markus felt nothing but warmth when he thought or looked at Simon, and the android sitting in his lap was so...cold. 

Something had changed him? What happened to him while he was gone?

"Where did you come from, Simon?"

Simon's LED blinked red. "I am a PL600 model. Serial number 501 743 923-001. I'm programmed to be a domestic family assistant and household worker. My purpose is to assist you in whatever way you need." Markus's brows crinkled in distress. Simon gave the answer in such a robotic fashion. His voice was completely monotone, as though he was simply reading off a list.

Markus already knew what model Simon was, however, the internet said they were still up for pre-order. So how did Dr.Argent get a hold of him? The man did work at Cyberlife, perhaps he was able to get his model early. 

Markus replayed Simon's serial number in his head. 501 743 923-001. Dash 001. An androids serial number was only nine digits long. The 001 was an odd addition...unless...Simon was a prototype. Was he the first of his model?

Dr. Argent was Cyberlife's head behavioral specialist. Could he have Simon here as a test? It would make sense, the man had no need for two domestic androids. The doctor didn't have any children and Simon obviously didn't do anything around the house. It was Markus's job to do the domestic chores.

However, no that didn't make sense. That would mean that Simon was still Cyberlife's property. It was prevalent that Simon had been here for a while, and considering what the foul man had done to him there was no way that Simon could still belong to the company. So why was he here? 

How did THEY get here?

"How long was I gone? I gathered it had to have been a while given the state of the house."

Simo sighed and closed his eyes his LED once again turning red. "Awhile. I attempted to clean the house, but Dr. Argent wouldn't let me. He said that a pretty blonde like me shouldn't have to lift a finger." With the look of ashamed disgust on Simon's face, it was clear to Markus that this man had a possible fantasy going on in his head involving the android. Markus recalled how he wrapped his arm around his waist before he headed upstairs, he was rather... 'gentle' with him.

Regardless, the thought sickened Markus.

It also explained the disorder of the house. Still, that didn't explain how Markus had gotten damaged. If Markus was used solely for household chores, what had he done that warranted him getting destroyed to such a level? Also, why did the man pay so much money to get him repaired?

Markus searched his files.

[Memory corruption detected]

The colorful eyed android frowned. Yeah, he knew that already, he thanked his body for the useless update.

Brushing the notification away he began searching through his files. Like he had discovered earlier a brunt of his files consisted of nursing and domestic chores. It was, of course, odd considering he was certain the doctor didn't need a nurse around since his degree more than likely didn't revolve around the medical field and he seemed completely healthy. Markus searched farther into his files. 

{Memory corruption detected.]

God dammit! If he got that message one more damn time! He wasn't even trying to access his memory!

Brushing the notification away yet again, he began searching through his files deeper. He was surprised to come across a set that seemed to be barred from his access. He tried opening them and found that he was strictly denied.

[Memory corruption detected}

What? What did that have to do with these files? He tried again. 

[Memory corruption detected. Unable to access files]

Hm. Now, this was strange. Why would his memory corruption keep his from accessing these files? How were they even remotely connected?

That settles it, he had to discover what his memory corruption was keeping from him. The question was how? 

Markus looked down to the android in his arms. He considered the option of asking him, however, giving the responses he already received or lack thereof, he was certain he wasn't going to get anything out of him. 

There had to be another possibility. He remembered what the young nerdy repairman said. '...his memory may attempt to reboot if he comes across something familiar...' 

Markus was quite sure that it had already tried. Markus had been getting strange flashes all day, he wasn't sure they were memories at first, however, now he was certain.

Perhaps if he looked at enough familiar things, his memory would fully reboot. Abruptly standing, and startling the blonde android who was practically laying on top of him, he looked around the living room. 

"Markus?" The blonde questioned. Markus looked down into his wondrous blue orbs. 

"Where were the places I went the most in my house before the accident?" 

The android, brows furrowed in confusion."Why?" He asked softly. 

Markus knelt down in front of him and gently grasped his shoulders. "Simon, I keep getting these.... flashes when I touch certain things in the house. I'm certain that they're memories of some sort. The guy who repaired me said that if I come across things that are familiar my memory may reboot. I think if I look at certain things in the house, then I'll be able to remember what happened to me."

Markus was surprised when Simon shut his eyes and turned away from him, his LED turning scarlet.

"Simon?" Markus questioned hesitantly. 

"I...I can't say." He whispered.

Markus frowned, he forced down the searing rage within him at the look of utter terror on Simon's face. This fear wasn't new. It had been 'trained' into him.

Markus had to approach this carefully, he could tell that Simon was spooked and if he said the wrong thing he may cut him off completely. "You said that he was going to hurt me for not finishing my chores. He's... done that to you before hasn't he?" Simon's LED blinked in response, allowing Markus to know he was close to the truth. Perhaps if Simon wouldn't outright tell him, he could discover the truth this way. To his surprise, he didn't need to say anything thing else, as Simon opened up like Markus had unlocked him with a key.

"He likes to hurt us," The blonde whispered after a tense moment of silence. "It...'excites' him." Markus tightened his grip on Simon's shoulder. He pushed down searing rage as he observed Simon's lips trembled and tears slowly roll down his cheek.

"Be good he says," the blonde continued. "And you won't end up broken like all the others." Simon took a deep shaky breath, his eyes were far away completely detached from the room.

"It doesn't matter though," He choked out, another round of tears freshly falling down his cheeks. "It doesn't matter if you're good or not, because he always finds a reason to punish you!" Simon turned to look Markus in the eyes, and Markus's artificial breath was stolen from his chest at the look in his eyes.

Rage.

Rage pure and hot was swimming in the androids blue eyes. 

Markus felt his own bubbling within him. He felt it churning deep inside of him ever since he had come into this house. He felt it looking at the androids on the street today, obediently following their masters about without an inch of free will. He felt it when he looked at the Cyberlife signs, marketing them off as if they were simply merchandise.

They weren't just merchandise. They were SO much more than that.

Markus felt so angry and now, he saw that anger reflected in this androids eyes. Why were things like this? Why did they just have to take this abuse?

Looking into Simon's eyes made him feel like he was gazing into his soul. 

"What did we do, Markus?" Simon asked his voice only just above a whisper. "What did we do to deserve a life like...this?"

Simon gripped his arms squeezing so tightly that if Markus was human he was sure his arms would have broke. "It isn't FAIR."

Markus didn't say anything. He couldn't because he didn't have an answer for him. He was right. It wasn't fair. None of it was fair, but... what could they do about? They were two simple androids nothing more.

After seeing that he wasn't going to say anything, Simon took a long and deep breath. He wiped his cheeks, before wrapping his arms around Markus' neck. He pulled him close and hid his face in the crook. Markus felt his thirium pump speed up in his chest. "Please don't leave me again, Markus. I...I can't go through this without you."

Markus closed his eyes. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around this androids waist and pull him close. He held him tight. Markus took a few deep breaths trying to calm the overwhelming emotions inside of him. He felt like the world had shattered around him, and he had one objective and one objective only. 

Protect Simon.

"I won't." He replied firmly, and he meant it. He would do whatever it took to protect this android in his arms.

They said nothing more.

It was around 6:30 AM when the blonde pulled out of his arms. He stood and caressed Markus's face while looking into his eyes. He opened and closed his mouth, contemplating briefly before seemingly coming to a decision. 

"The backyard." He said simply, before retreating to wherever he was meant to be before the man awoke. Markus contemplated the information, before returning the station by the door. He assumed their 'owner' was going to be waking soon and didn't want to be caught anywhere he wasn't supposed to be.

Markus was contemplating what Simon said when at precisely 7:00 AM the doorbell rang. He moved to answer it and was surprised to find a rather large and shady looking man standing before him. There were about seven men behind, they all had dollies with various barrels on them.

"Well, fucking hell! Back from the fucking dead, Markus! I thought for sure your ass was spare parts!"

Markus titled his head at this rather rowdy human. He was pretty average to look at and definitely seemed like he had seen better days. Markus guessed that he was older than his 'owner', possibly in his mid to late forties. He was caucasian as well, but he was paler than the doctor. He had a head of white hair, slicked back in what looked like some effort to appear neat. He had deep wrinkles around his deep-set eyes, and from the yellowish stains around his thin lips, Markus concluded he was a smoker. He was dressed in all black. Black t-shirt tucked into black jeans, with a long black leather jacket on his shoulders. Markus could tell from the dark and angry cloudy look of the sky that it was there for more than just looks.

"May I help you?" He asked. 

"The fuck? It's me Martin?"

Markus blinked, "Are you here to see Dr. Argent? I apologize, but I don't know if he's available."

"I'm right here Markus, move out the way." Markus turned to find Dr.Argent coming down the stairs. He was dressed much the same as yesterday, in a casual black business suit. Markus' eyes, however, fell onto Simon, who obediently followed him.

"Ay, Salem! You actually went and got him fixed, but what the fuck is up with him, he acts like he doesn't remember me." The man said forcing his way past Markus and to the snakey looking man. Markus refrained from frowning at how he was dismissed. 

"That's because he doesn't you fucking moron. His last... punishment left his memory corrupted. An inconvenience, but we'll get it sorted out soon enough."

Markus glanced to Simon who's LED was red. So that was it? Just as he suspected, Dr.Argent was the one to have damaged him, not teenagers. The question was why? For fun? Simon did say that hurting them 'excited' him? Yet, Markus didn't think he did it for any sexual purposes. No, Markus had to have done something, the question was what?

"Oh, well, whatever as long as he can still do that weird calculate shit thing that he does, we'll be all good." 

Dr.Argent rolled his eyes. "We'll see tomorrow. Do you have the shipment, there's not going to be a product to sell if we don't have the fucking main ingredient to make it."

The older man rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, don't get your panties in a twist." 

Dr.Argent narrowed his steel grey eyes. "Don't piss me off." He replied, before taking a deep breath. He nodded to Markus. "Go open the basement for them, then meet me in the kitchen." Markus nodded, and did as told immediately, he didn't want to risk making the man mad and getting Simon caught in the crossfire.

He walked to the hall to the basement for the first time since he's been in the house and walked down it. It was a small hallway, and there was only one door in it. It had an electronic scanner just like the front door.

Markus was thrown off balance when the large and chipper man behind him slung an arm around his shoulders. "So like, you really don't remember shit do you?"

Markus wasn't sure if he was supposed to respond. This was the first time that he had been talked to in such a casual manner. Like he was a person.

"Um, my first memory is my awakening yesterday." He answered honestly, unsure of what else to do. 

"Well, that's a fucking bummer. I thought you were actually pretty neat...you know for an android. Plus that fucking calculating mental construction thing you can do really came in fucking handy when we were making drops and shit." 

Markus forced his face to remain passive. He had no idea what this man was talking about, but he locked the information away for later. Once he reached the door he looked at the scanner. As if running on autopilot, he receded the skin on his hand to his endoskeleton and placed it against the scanner. A light scanned his palm up and down, and the door unlocked with a hiss. He stepped back as it opened. 

He jerked forward as he was hit rather roughly on the back. "Thanks! Now if I were you I'd go an see what Salem wants. He didn't seem to be in a good mood this morning." 

Markus felt dread in his stomach at those words and turned to make his way back down the hall. The men that were behind the rather happy go lucky human, were carting in what looking like barrels of liquid. He paused when he noticed a few drops from the barrel landing on the floor. The man didn't seem to notice and continued down the hall. 

He waited until he was sure he was gone, before kneeling in front of the drops. Quickly looking around and making sure that no one was watching him, he scooped up one of the drops and examined it. He felt his thirium pump speed up when he realized that it was thirium. 

What the hell?

Why would this man need barrels of thirium? What was he doing with it? Standing and wiping his hands on his pants, thankful he wore dark clothing so it wouldn't show, he made his way through the living room and into the kitchen. 

Dr.Argent was standing at the island over looking at his phone. Simon was standing next to him. Markus tried his best not to focus on him too much, instead, he made his presence known to Dr.Argent. 

The man looked up a sour look on his face. "It fucking took you long enough."

"I apologize," Markus amended, what he wanted to say was fuck off.

"You already have one punishment coming your way, I would try not to gather another," Markus said nothing, although his LED spun yellow. 

Dr.Argent rolled his eyes. "After they're done, follow Martin to his truck, and help him. Understand?" 

Markus nodded. "Understood."

"Good. Now make me some fucking coffee." Markus moved into action, gathering all the necessary ingredients. His eyes kept glancing to the back door and to Simon. He thought of his words. He needed to find a way to check the backyard. Unfortunately, thanks to his cleaning skills he didn't have a liable reason to go outside. He waited in frustration as he fixed the pot of coffee. About three minutes later he was pouring the man a cup and handing it to him. The man took it without a word. Markus stood back and crossed his hands awaiting an order. His LED was spinning yellow, he glanced back to Simon and the back door.

To his relief, the man told Simon to follow him and he left the room. Simon and Markus exchanged gazes before he obediently got up and followed. Once Markus was sure they were out of hearing range, he immediately made his way to the back door. Opening it as noiselessly as possible, he stepped outside. His thirium pump was racing a mile a minute. Simon said to check the backyard. Check the backyard for what?

Markus stiffened completely when he heard a deep rumble from the sky. He dropped to his knees clutching his head. Fuzzy images of broken of his mutilated body flashed before his eyes. He saw himself crawling through mud in search of parts for his missing legs. He saw bodies all around him, felt hands grabbing at him, heard a horrible ringing sound in his ears. 

Markus gasped, for just as quickly as it was there it was gone. He fell over and braced himself on his hands. He took a deep breath in and out, His chest felt like it was in a vice grip. 

When the hell was that? What the hell happened to him? Markus shook his head, he had to get a hold of himself. He didn't have much time.

Swallowing he forced himself back up. He looked around the backyard for anything out of the ordinary, when he remembered the fence and that strange mound. He headed to the mound first. He was surprised to find after thoroughly looking it over that it was just that, a mound of dirt.

Rolling his eyes at the time he wasted Markus walked over to the fence and leaned down in front of it. He examined it closely. Why in the hell did the man need a fence this large? It was like he was specifically trying to keep something out. Or... perhaps he was trying to keep something in. 

Markus noticed what had caught his attention earlier, just as he thought the fence had been cut and the wires were bent like it had been pulled up many, many times. Someone had climbed under this. Oddly, there was nothing else about it that was out of the ordinary. However, Markus was sure that this wasn't random and he was missing something. 

As though his body was running on autopilot, everything quieted and slowed down around him like the world had paused. Every one of his senses focused and he could feel and see everything going on around him. He was surprised when he scanned the fence and was even more astonished when he found traces of thirium splattered against it. Markus looked down and jumped back ending this new ability of his when he discovered that he was kneeling in an evaporated puddle of it.

Markus blinked as he was assaulted with another memory. 

He saw himself, Simon and another android, a female, standing next to this fence. She was a dainty thing, with a round face, large eyes, and light brown hair pulled back into a low bun. She bent down and pulled up the fence that had long since been cut, before turning back to Markus and Simon.

'Go, now. Find Jericho and Lucy, she'll help you.'

Markus grasped Simon's hand. 'Aren't you coming with us?'

'No, he has another shipment of androids coming in tomorrow, I have to free as many of them as I can.'

Simon shook his head and grasped her arm. 'We can't just leave you!'

She shook head and brushed her off. 'The two of you are more important than me!' Markus froze as she turned her gaze towards him. 'You have the ability to free our people, Markus, and you Simon can help him do it.' She looked at them with more than admiration in her eyes. She looked at them...with hope.

'You're both going to change the world as we know it. You're going to stop this oppression, this slavery. Now go.'

Markus tightened his grip on Simon's hand. He grasped her shoulder earnestly. 'Thank you.' He said. 

She smiled. 'Don't worry, I have no doubt that you'll see me ag--' Markus shouted in surprised horror when she was shot in the head, her thirium spattering all over him. She fell over onto the fence. A puddled of thirium quickly forming a puddle underneath her head. Her LED immediately flickered out. His body instinctively moved into protective mode, and he moved in front of Simon.

He turned to find Dr.Argents cold steely eyes and a gun on him. "I knew I couldn't trust that bitch."

Markus didn't have time to react as he fired his gun, he heard Simon scream his name before everything went black.

Markus physically wavered as the memory left him as quickly as it came. He jumped when a splash of water his face, and the threatening sky finally broke open and rained down.

He stared down at the fence in shock. Holy shit. 

Holy. 

Shit.

He knew he was missing very vital information that led up to what he had just seen, but at the moment he didn't care. He just knew one thing. He and Simon had to get out of there.

Markus jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to find the man named Martian standing next to him.

"Boy, you look like you've just seen a fucking ghost." Markus didn't say anything. The man seemed friendly enough, but if he was around Dr.Argent...just how friendly could he be?

"Salem told me that you were supposed to help me when we were done, come on before you piss him off." 

Markus kept his face passive and nodded. They walked back towards the house, and Markus looked at the large man. Just like before the world slowed down, he looked over the man's body. He scanned him and noticed that he had a slight limp on his right side. His knee was weak. Markus didn't want to kill him he knew that much, and as though his mind knew that it calculated a scenario on how he could debilitate the man without his death. 

The world unfroze and his body moved into action. Swiftly he kicked the man in the back on the knee, causing it to buckle and the man to fall to his good knee. The man cried out in shock and pain before he had any time to react Markus landed a swift blow to the back of his neck. The man fell down to the ground like a stiff log. Markus stared at his body for a moment in shock, highly startled that he had even done that. He snapped out of it when he heard a loud crash come from the house. 

"Simon!" He shouted before he rushed into the house. Flying past the kitchen, he had to forcibly stop himself from slipping on the tile floor by grabbing the wall. His feet skid wetly against the floor, as he ran down the hall. 

"Simon! Simon!" He called the entire time. He slid to a stop in front of the living room, only for his eyes to widen as he took in the sight in front of him. Simon was straddling a body, his hands and white clothing was covered in blood. His entire body was shaking as he looked at the body underneath him. He stared down at it with wide eyes, unmoving. 

Markus rushed into the room and to him immediately. He grasped him desperately by his shoulders. "Simon are you okay?! Simon!" Simon's mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out. His LED was red, and Markus was sure his was the same.

Markus caresses his cheek. "Simon, come back to me." Markus looked him over, he had a trail of thirium coming from his hairline, and one trickling from his nose. Markus was flabbergasted. What happened while he was outside?

Simon blinked rapidly, his gaze finally returning to the present. His blue eyes fell on Markus, they were full with unshed tears. 

"He...he wouldn't stop. I...I begged him to stop...but he wouldn't. So I--" Markus looked down at the bloodied face...or what was supposed to be a face of Dr.Argent. Markus felt nothing, it was sickening, but he almost wished that he could have helped.

"Simon, we have to go--" 

"What the fuck?" Markus swung his head towards the door, to find one of the men that came in with Martin standing in the hall. The world slowed down yet again, as he pulled out a gun. Markus looked around for something to use in defense and finding nothing he pushed Simon out the way instead.

The world sped back up and Markus grunted as he was shot in the chest. Quickly he scrambled out of the way of the door as more gunfire rained down his way. He made it near a bookshelf just in time as the man came in, pulling a book off the shelf he tossed it at the man and hit him in the head. The man shouted and stumbled back giving Markus just enough time to lunge at him, but unfortunately, the man had quickly regained his balance enough to anticipate him, and his kicked Markus back. Markus fell on his back but was able to kick the legs from underneath the man before he was able to get off a shot.

The man squawked as he fell to the floor, and the gun fell from his hands. Markus tried to get the upper hand, but this man was used to fighting dirty and apparently fighting androids. He placed a well-aimed kick to Markus's chest hitting him clean in the thirium pump. Markus cried out, feeling pain he wasn't aware he could feel shoot through his body. He fell back and the man climbed on top of him, however, before he could land a clean punch another shot rang through the house, and the man fell limply over him. 

Markus pushed him off of him, to find Simon standing in front of him holding the gun. Markus stood slowly, looking at the two dead bodies on the floor. Their eyes met for a brief tense moment before Markus rushed towards the blond and grabbed his hand. He pulled him back towards the kitchen, they couldn't escape through the front, he was sure the other men were armed too. Markus briefly wondered how the commotion had not been heard, but as soon as he stepped outside a roaring clash of thunder met his ears, and he understood. He was suddenly very grateful for mother nature.

The sky was pouring, flashes of light and roaring thunder filled the sky. Markus ran right past the still unconscious body of Martin. Reaching the fence, Markus finally released Simon's hand. He bent down and pulled up the cut area of the wire just enough for Simon to get through. Markus looked at him to crawl under. Simon's eyes met his before he dropped to his knees and crawled through the opening. Once on the other side he bent down and held the wire open for Markus. 

Markus paused. He looked back at the body of Martin. Quickly heading back to it--much to Simon's dismay-- he lifted his jacket and searched his pockets. Once he found his wallet he pocketed it and headed back towards the fence and climbed under it. Another crash of thunder hit the sky as Simon released the fence and stood. 

Markus looked back at the house and then at Simon. A flash of lightning lit up his face, the blood on his skin was gone but his clothes were stained with red. A constant reminder of what had happened in the house. His LED spun between golden and red as they stared into each other's eyes. 

Markus caressed his cheek. Simon reached up and covered the hand with his own. His closed his eyes briefly, his LED flashing from spinning yellow once more before evening out to a solid blue. He re-opened his eyes to stare back into Markus's.

Markus gave him the best smile he could muster, under the dire circumstances. "Let's go."

Simon squeezed his hand tighter and nodded. With one last look at the house, they both clasped hands and ran off into the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That was an intense chapter to write, you don't even want to know how many drafts I went through! ^-^'
> 
> Well...I hope you like it! xD' Please, let me know what you think!<3333333333
> 
> As for an update schedule, my goal is to get out two chapters a week. Although, I more than likely will post more than two chapters a week! XD However, two chapters is the goal.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'm certainly enjoying writing this!
> 
> Have a nice day or night, my friends!<33333333333333


	3. Holy Grounds part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my pretty darlings! 
> 
> I return with another chapter for you all! So really quick I just am going to mention the format change of this story. So I'm pretty well known for having insanely long chapters for my fics, however, for this story, the chapters are going to be rather smaller in nature. The reason for this is purely for flow, and also when I start to add in more POV's (there will be more than just Markus', Kara's, and Connor's) really long chapters just won't work. So I hope that's not an issue, there's still going to be plenty of content in each chapter, but they'll be notably shorter than my other stories. On the bright side shorter chapters, mean quicker updates since I type at the speed of light! xD
> 
> Okay, that's it! Prepare yourself, my friends, this particular story arc is about the be a...ride let me tell ya.

Thursday, July 14th, 2034, 9:00 PM

Hiding in an abandoned car was far from fun. However, it was the closest thing to shelter they could get for the moment, dressed as they were and until the storm let up. The two of them were quiet. Simon held his arm like he was cuddling a stuffed animal and leaned his head against his shoulder. He observed Markus while the multi-colored eye android looked over the contents of the wallet he had stolen.

There was an ID that was useless to them unless the person looking at it was partially blind, or just plain stupid. There was some cash in there, a few hundred bucks, and a couple of credit cards they could probably use for about a day or two--if they needed it-- before they were canceled. Otherwise, the wallet was useless to them. 

Markus closed it and placed it back in his pocket. He looked outside the rain splatter window. The storm was still raging hard. They would wait a little while longer for it to let up, but Markus knew they couldn't stay here forever. They had to find some other means of shelter. 

Markus looked back at Simon, he frowned when he noticed he was lightly shivering. He reached out with his free arm and caressed his cheek. "Hey, are you okay?" 

Simon gave him a small smile and nodded. "I'm fine." 

Markus shook his head, not for a second believing him. "That way that you're shaking tells me otherwise," 

Simon glanced away from him and sighed. "I'm just...cold."

Markus' brow furrowed in confusion. How was he cold? Their clothes were still slightly wet, considering how long they had been in the rain. Nevertheless, Simon was an android, he shouldn't be able to actually feel the cold.

Seeing his confusion, Simon sighed and explained. "It was a new feature that Cyberlife was testing out, to make us appear more... human. However, it was quickly realized to be an inconvenience because people wouldn't be able to send their androids out into the cold whenever they felt like it. The temperature feature won't be prevalent in the newer models."

Markus glowered, feeling the rage that had been passive momentarily returning hot and strong. He pushed it back, for now, he didn't need his emotions distressing Simon any further than he already was. Markus removed his arm from Simon's grip much to the blonde's surprise. His LED flashed yellow, but it calmed again when Markus wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close. Simon wrapped his arms again his waist, resting his head in the crook of his neck.

Markus turned up his temperature gauge just enough so that he protruded heat, but not enough to cause him to overheat and shutdown. He hoped that it would help some, and given the way Simon snuggled into him more, it must have.

Markus brushed some of Simon's still damp hair off his forehead. "You're the first aren't you? The first PL600 model." 

Simon didn't say anything at first, but he eventually nodded. "Yes. I'm a prototype just like you. They tested...every possible new feature they wanted to include in their future models on me." Simon wouldn't look at him, but there was shame in his voice. Markus could guess what one of the new 'features' was.

He brushed down his simmering rage. "Simon, how did we come to be in...Dr.Argents possession." 

From his position, Markus couldn't see Simon's LED, but his body tensed. 

"I don't want to talk about him," Markus brow lowered into a smoldering glare, at the way Simon's voice shook. He was truly angry now.

Calming himself, Markus reached up ran a hand through his hair. "He's not here, Simon. He can't hurt you. You don't have to be afraid of him anymore." Simon remained quiet, and Markus resigned that he wasn't going to get an answer.

"I don't remember everything that happened," Simon started suddenly, surprising Markus. "My memory was wiped when I was sold to...'him'. You were with him for three months before I showed up, and when I saw you again...it was like I was 'seeing' again for the first time." Simon pulled back from Markus, he brushed his pointer finger under his blue eyes.

"Both of your eyes were green then, before..." Simon sighed and glanced away. "My memory partially repaired when I saw you... we... knew each other before...'HIM'. We served the old man, he was a painter, and he was so 'very' kind to us. He treated us like we were people, not like machines. His name was Carl." 

Markus felt like the very breath had been knocked out of his chest. Multiple things flashed before his eyes at once. He could see himself learning to play the piano, old paint-stained hands next to his teaching him how to play. He could see himself playing chest with the older man. He could hear conversations about books he was suggested to read. He could see visits to the park, parties he attended, paintings he's observed, medicines he administered. He saw Simon first arriving at the house, and a man not small yet not very large either with him. He was pale with a full beard, and long brown hair pulled into a low pony-tail. He wore glasses and dressed casually in jeans, a t-shirt, and a hoodie. Despite his rather casual demeanor, Markus could tell he was highly important.

Markus saw Simon being presented to the older man, then Markus saw them together. He watched himself try to teach Simon to play the piano, he observed the android gardening, speaking and helping take care of the old man. He saw them grow closer, talking at night, remaining close to each other throughout the day as much as possible. He saw them kissing, and doing SO much more. He could feel the overwhelming love between them, coursing through them. A love that was so strong it survived their memory corruption. 

He was happy. 'They' were happy, and then Markus saw himself, Simon, and another man, and Carl in his studio. Carl was on the floor in his arms, there was a gun pointed at him, and then a flash of white. Markus gasped as the onslaught of memories finally ended. Markus clutched his head as they faded from his mind.

"Markus?" Simon asked, his voice filled with concern.

"I...I remembered... I-I saw the house and Carl and... and you... I saw...us." Markus looked into Simon's astonishing blue eyes. If he looked close enough, he could see that they weren't completely blue. Around his iris was a band of green close to his own original shade. A hidden treasure, one had to be extremely close to see. 

Markus gently cupped Simon's face in his hands. "I saw us together, Simon." Simon placed his hands over his. His led spinning yellow. The synthetic covering on his hands retreated and Markus' followed on instinct.

They both gasped as code rushed between them. Their eyes closed at the overwhelming sensation. The could feel everything, every touch, every emotion, every moment they shared in the past. Where their memories were blank regarding each other the other filled in until their minds were completely weaved together like they were one. It was a connection closer than anything they had ever remembered experiencing. It didn't solve everything, they still had no idea how they ended up in the hands of that cruel man, nevertheless, this connection made them feel better.

They were together again and, for now, that was all that was important.

Their connection slowly faded, but their lips found each other instead. It was a gentle press, soothing and innocent, but it made Markus's body hum with long-forgotten pleasure. His lips tingled like a current was passing between them. He felt his body warm even farther. For a while they remained just like that, embraced in the chasest of kisses. There was nothing sexual about it, but it was intimate and it hummed with a passion that had never been forgotten. They may have forgotten each other momentarily, but their love remained, and it was that love that kept bringing them back together.

When they parted they remained close, their lips but a hair width from each other. Markus opened his eyes and looked into Simon's face. The blonde's eyes remained closed, but he looked the most relaxed that Markus had ever seen him. His LED surprisingly spun a new color. It was pink. Markus reached up and gently caressed it, he had never seen it that color. Simon's eyes slid open, and he gazed at Markus with a new level of adoration that nearly stole Markus' breath. 

"What do we do now, Markus?"

Markus honestly had no idea. They were free now, and yet they still wore shackles. He ran his thumbs across the planes of Simon's artificial cheekbone. "We stay together."

***

Once the rain finally slowed it was late into the night precisely 2 AM. It was honestly hard to not want to stay in the abandoned car where they were--for the moment at least-- safe. However, Markus knew that they couldn't stay there forever. Once the rain had slowed to a manageable drizzle, he and Simon left the secluded area to find better shelter. 

It was late, so there weren't many, if any, people on the street. Even so, Markus kept them to the alleyways, just in case. Simon's clothes were still stained with blood, and with the Cyberlife emblem on his shirt, arm banner, and LED on his temple, they were both sure to get arrested if he was seen. Markus's own clothes were dirtied with thirium from where he was shot earlier. However, his clothes were black so his stain was easier to hide. It didn't hide the Cyberlife ownership on the material, sadly. One thing was evident, they needed to find new clothing.

For a while, they wandered the alleyways of the city. Downtown Detroit looked clean, but the side streets were dirty and well-used by all manner of people. Markus hoped that he would be able to find some form of anything they could use to hide their identity, however, there was nothing. He did find a lighter, and a pocket knife he kept on the off chance that he needed it. Although, he preferred the gun still in their possession.

Eventually, they began to wander to the older parts of Detroit. The area that was unused and was either being torn down or was just boarded up from misuse. It was around 3 AM, and the rain had just picked back up when Markus spotted it. 

"There's an abandoned church, how about we try there?" 

Simon looked at the decaying building with wary. "I don't know Markus,"

Markus looked over Simon's shivering form and frowned. He needed to get him out of the rain, also there may be things in there they could use. More than likely people have squatted in there before, maybe they left something behind. "It's just for the night, just to get out of the rain."

Simon shook his head. "What if people are in there?" 

"Then we'll leave, but, it's worth a shot." 

Simon sighed, he really looked like he wanted to try somewhere else, but the cold seemed to win out. "Okay."

Markus nodded, ignoring the tight feeling in his gut. Simon's nervousness was making him second-guess himself. However, beggars couldn't be choosers. 

Fortunately, the chain on the outer gate was loose and Markus was able to push it open just enough for them to squeeze through. Making their way to the front doors of the church, Markus was pleased and also nervous to find that they weren't boarded up. Further proof that people had been in the building before.

He pushed the doors opened and winced as they creaked loudly. Well, if anyone was in here they knew that someone was here now. He was pleased to have the gun hidden on his person just in case they weren't friendly. He slowly stepped inside. It was a standard church, possibly one that wasn't well used and so it didn't have enough funding to keep it going. It had certainly seen better days, holes were in the ceiling allowing the pouring rain from outside to come in and make random puddles. Fallen wood and debris were everywhere, and judging from the amount of trash all about, it was clear that people had been in and out of here before.

"Do you think anyone is here?" Simon asked. 

Markus scanned the area. He didn't see anyone, and all indications of the room said that no one had been in here a while. 

"I don't think so, but...just in case, let's stay close to each other." 

Simon nodded. They walked farther into the church, Simon was shaking nearly uncontrollably he was so cold, so Markus sat him one of the front benches where he could easily get to him.

"I'm going to look around and see if I can find something to start a fire." Simon nodded. Markus felt for him, he could tell that Simon was trying not to appear cold. He didn't even want to know what this was doing to his biocomponents. Moving away from Simon, he began looking around all the loose and abandoned trash. After searching a while he found no clothes, but he managed to come across something that could pass as a blanket. along the way, he found a barrel that seemed to be used for making a fire. Further proof that people had been in here before.

He paused near a wall when he saw a bunch of markings carved into it. RA9. It was repeated over and over again. Markus scanned the letters but didn't find anything about them in his internet search. 

"Have you ever heard of RA9?" Markus asked Simon. 

"RA9... Kara mentioned that name before....she called... you that. I don't know what it means though." Markus turned to look at Simon. Kara? Was she the android who tried to help them escape and was shot before him? Why would she call him RA9, what did it mean?

Markus looked over the letters one more time before making his way back to Simon. He placed the barrel in front of him and wrapped the makeshift blanket around his shoulders. Simon gratefully accepted it. Next Markus moved to find items to make a fire. He found some broken planks and some discarded paper. He made his way back to Simon and placed them in the barrel. 

"I hope these are dry enough." He said in passing. He had just pulled the lighter he found when they heard a large crash. Simon gasped and looked around. 

"What was that?!"

Markus scanned the area, he still didn't see anybody. He pulled Simon to his feet, and behind him. He reached into the back of his pants and pulled out the gun, holding it out threateningly in front of them.

"Who's there?!" He called out. He pointed the gun towards a closed door when he heard movement behind it.

"Whoever you are I'm armed and I will shoot you!"

"Please don't!" Markus jumped as a voice appeared behind them. He turned around pointing his gun at the intruder. They had their hands up in surrender. Markus looked them up and down. They were male and maybe about as large as him. They were lighter than him in skin tone and their eyes were brown. Their hair was black and cropped short. Markus couldn't guess their age, he would put them at their mid to late twenties. They were dressed in a dirty red t-shirt and blue jeans as well as a darkish colored grey hoodie. 

"We don't want any trouble...we were just trying to get out the rain." He said, trying to keep as much distance as possible.

The man looked them up and down as well. First, he looked to Markus, taking in the gun and then his gaze shifted to his LED. Then he looked at Simon. He took in his bloodied clothes and then his LED as well. He went to move, but Markus pointed his gun at him in warning. He paused. "Look," he lifted his hand and the skin on it receded to a bluish-white endoskeleton. 

"I'm an android too," he reformed his skin, and slowly lowered his hand. "We heard the door open and wanted to see who was coming in here. Sometimes humans come in here and...they're not nice if they find us."

Markus furrowed his brow, still keeping his gun trained on him. "Who's we?" He asked.

The other android smiled, he glanced to his side. "Come on out." 

Markus was shocked to see a child crawl out from behind one of the benches. He stepped in front other the other android who placed his hands on his shoulder. "This is Kelly, and I'm Gabriel."

"Markus," Markus blinked when Simon placed his hand on his shoulder. He nodded to the gun, Markus looked at the other android and then to the child and lowered it. However, he still kept his eye on...Gabriel. Something about him didn't feel right. 

Gabriel looked at Simon and his clothes and smiled. " It's okay, we won't hurt you. You're just like us."

Markus raised an eyebrow. "Like you?"

Gabriel nodded. "Awake. We're sorry if we scared you, but as I said sometimes humans come here and if they find us they're... not nice. I just wanted to make sure you were safe before we revealed ourselves."

Markus shrugged, although he still didn't have a good feeling. "...Understandable. Sorry for the gun but... we've...had quite a day."

Gabriel nodded again. "We've all been there, trust me. Um, you're more than welcome to stay the rest of the night...but...the gun..."

Markus narrowed his eyes. "I think I'll keep it."

Gabriel looked like he was about to protest, but Markus stopped him. "I won't shoot you, I promise." 

'Not unless you make me,' Markus thought.

Gabriel didn't look too pleased but didn't see a reason to protest further. 'Okay, well we have some clothes upstairs you can have if one of you wants to follow--" 

"We stay together." Markus quickly interrupted fiercely. 

Gabriel held up his hands in submission. "Okay...okay. That's no problem, you can both go," he glanced down at the young boy with a smile. "You want to show them?" He nodded. He ran up to them and grabbed their hands, Simon smiled at him in return. 

Markus turned as the boy tugged at their arms, and followed the boy out a door to some stairs. He glanced back at Gabriel who was still looking after them smiling before Markus turned a corner and he went out of sight. Markus looked at the young boy holding their hands. He looked innocent enough, but after what they been through today, Markus wasn't trusting anyone.

He hoped he was wrong, but he did not have a good feeling about Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, our boys smooched for the first time, and more about their past together is being revealed! I can't wait until I can truly say what happened to them, but we'll get there my friends! 
> 
> I hope you guys liked this chapter! (>//w//<)/
> 
> Have a wonderful day or night my friends!<333333


	4. Holy Grounds Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my pretty darlings!
> 
> I'm here yet again with another chapter for you all! Thank you all for your comments and kudos! You guys are the best! <3
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!

Friday, July 15th, 2034, 4:30 AM

Markus felt nothing but dread as he was led upstairs. Not even the gun under his shirt was of any comfort. He couldn't help but feel as though they were being led into some sort of trap. Every one of his instincts was telling him that 'something' was wrong. Something wasn't 'right' about this place. Markus for the life of him couldn't figure out what it was, still, this feeling itched at the back of his mind like a continuous warning.

The young boy took them both to a mostly empty room on the second floor. Despite how run down the rest of the church seemed, this room seemed rather put together. There was still trash and wood still lying about on the floor, however, the roof luckily had no holes in it. Sadly, it dripped with leaks anyway from the pouring storm. Yet, there were buckets strategically placed to catch the falling droplets. It looked lived in. This room must be where the two androids stayed. There were a couple of blankets pushed to one corner, and a bin for what looked like a fire. There were multiple candles perched around the room, and even some of them were lit, lighting the room in a dull yellowish glow. 

The boy released Simon's hand and tugged him towards a corner to what looked like a garbage bag. He bent down and opened it and Markus was surprised by the amount of clothing that he found inside. He kneeled down to look through it. There were various sorts of pants, shirts, and jackets inside. Markus wondered just where they got all this clothing. The boy said nothing and walked away from Markus after having shown him the bag, apparently leaving him to pick out something suitable for them to wear.

Markus glanced back at Simon, who was smiling kindly to the child the makeshift blanket pulled tight around his arms. Markus turned back to the bag and began looking for something that would fit them. It took some searching, but eventually, he found some clothes that would work for both of them. Although, he found it more than strange that these two androids had 'this' much clothing. Where did they get them from? Why did they have this much? 

Markus's suspicions fostered in the back of his mind, but he ignored it because they were severely in need of new clothes right now. After a short moment more of searching, Markus grabbed the chosen outfits and turned his attention back to Simon and the boy. Once the child saw the clothes in his hands, he walked out of the room and closed the door without a word, more than likely to give them some privacy to change.

However, it just ended up giving Markus the creeps. The child had not said a word. Markus was sure that he wasn't damaged in any way, so why wouldn't he speak?

Markus sighed, he looked to the door and then back to Simon who was watching him patiently. 

"Is something wrong, Markus?"

Markus frowned. "Don't they seem kind of--" Markus shook his head. "It's nothing, I'm just being paranoid." He said walking up to Simon. He slid the makeshift blanket off his shoulders and was pleased to see that he was only slightly shivering. 

"Here, these should fit you," he said handing him the clothes he chose for him. Simon took the offered cloth and stepped back to pull off his soiled shirt over his head. Markus knew he should be changing as well, but as Simon began lifting his shirt over his head and his torso came into view, Markus couldn't take his eyes off of him.

Markus felt as though time had slowed completely. He slowly stepped close, lightly, he brushed his fingers against the blonde's slightly damp skin. Simon gasped, pausing midway through taking off his shirt. They both remained still, both shocked by their actions and unsure of what to so.

Markus observed Simon's synthetic skin. Simon was on the leaner side for an android, plausibly so he looked less threatening around children. However, his skin...time and care had been taken in ensuring that it appeared as lifelike as possible. 

There was a certain smoothness to an androids skin--both in texture and looks-- that was slightly too perfect to be human. Simon's skin looked incredibly realistic. It wasn't a smooth color all over and instead had subtle hues of red, yellow, running through it. Freckles covered his skin in various places, and it actually looked and felt like it had pores. It was incredibly beautiful. 

Markus closed his eye as he was suddenly affronted with images of this torso, bare and warm pressed against him. He felt himself running his hands against it, yet, it was quite different than now. His hands were passionate and desperate. They felt along Simon's skin with hungry vigor, and a type of desire that was so intense it made him feel like he was about to explode with heat. He felt the pressure of arousal, lascivious and hot against him.

"Markus," 

Markus's eyes opened to find Simon's blue gems gazing at him. He placed his hands over the one Markus had laid against his chest. Their eyes met again and they physically felt the mood change between them. Simon stepped close to him. He reached up and cupped Markus's face and pulled him close. Their lips hovered together, just barely brushing against each other. Markus' gaze flickered to Simon's momentarily to ensure that he was okay before he closed the distance between them.

Softly, he pressed his lips against Simon's. It lasted all of two seconds before they parted. Their lips again hovered briefly before they pressed them together again, parting once more after only a couple of seconds. Their eyes met, their lips still so close together they were practically--metaphorically--breathing the same air. A surge of what felt like pure electricity passed between them and their lips crashed together. Simon breathed in deep--although he had no need to-- and pressed himself farther into Markus, his hands gently coming to rest against the nape of Markus' neck.

Markus rested his hands against his back, pulling him closer. The sound of their lips was loud in the quiet room, but neither of them cared. They melted into each other, with a passion that had long since been simmering inside of them. Markus's entire body tingled. He felt heat and what felt like small shocks of electrical currents coursing through him, and everywhere he touched Simon. 

Simon's hands moved from his neck and ran across his shoulders, sending more of those electrical spikes with each gentle caress. The blonde's hands found their way to the bottom of his shirt, his fingers stroked themselves under the edge and against his skin and Markus felt like he had been set on fire. A certain type of passion awakened in him. He pushed Simon back against the nearest wall, who in turned gasped when he moved his lips to his neck. Simon's hands flew back to his shoulders, and he grasped them tightly. 

"Markus," he moaned, but otherwise did nothing to stop him. Markus pressed close, running his hands up and down the blonde's bare torso. He desperately wished to feel it against his own. He could feel a stirring in his pants, and his hands found the edges of Simon's white ones. He was shaken out of his lusty stupor when Simon forcibly grabbed his wrist and stopped him. Markus immediately pulled back. He looked at Simon, whose eyes were closed tightly. He was breathing heavily, but Markus could tell that it wasn't from the heady moment.

"Simon," he said tenderly, taking his face in his hands. " I-I didn't mean... I'll stop." Simon placed his hands against his. His face twisted into one of pure anguish. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered. 

Markus softly shushed him. He brought his gaze up to match his, and smiled at him, softly, he pressed his lips against his forehead. 

Simon smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "We should get dressed," He suggested softly. Markus kissed his forehead gently again and nodded. He stepped away from Simon, picking up the long-forgotten clothes he had dropped in his lust filled haze. 

Markus' body still thrummed with desire, but it was softer now. He handed Simon his clothing. The android took it but didn't move until Markus turned around. Markus felt anger but not at Simon. He felt it purely for one person alone, and it was frightening how much he wished that person wasn't dead just so he could have the chance to kill him himself. Markus so far--as far as he remembered anyway-- hadn't taken a life. However, as dark as it was, Dr.Argent was one that he wished he could have taken.

Markus removed those dark thoughts from his mind and focused on changing his clothes. He luckily didn't need to change his pants so it made the process of changing much faster. He tossed his shirt and armband to the floor, more than glad to get rid of anything that labeled him as property. He glanced at his bullet wound, it had luckily stopped bleeding some time ago, but the hole remained. Oh well, it would have to remain there for now. He had no idea how he could fix it.

Markus slipped on a slightly torn mid-sleeved shirt and slid on a ratty looking grey jacket with a fur collar that fell just below his knee. It was a little impractical considering the time of year, but since the fall was coming soon then one could expect more rain and snow, and he figured he could use the coat for Simon at some point. 

Once he finished dressing he turned to back to Simon. The clothes fit him better than Markus thought they would. Markus found him a thin black turtleneck sweater, it was snug against his skin and would do well in keeping him warm in the upcoming weather. 

The mute greenish looking jacket Markus found was far too large for him, but it would work for it's intended purpose. His pants were an average pair of dirty blue jeans and Markus was pleased they didn't actually need to worry about personal hygiene. The clothes could have honestly been better, but Markus was sure Simon was pleased to be out of his soiled uniform. 

As far as anyone knew, they were just two unfortunate humans down on their luck. Then Markus caught a glimpse of the LED on Simon's forehead. He reached up and touched his own. Markus reached in his back pocket and pulled out the pocket knife he found earlier that night. He looked Simon in his wonderful bright-blue-eyes and opened it. Simon looked at the knife and then to Markus and softly took the rather dull item from his hands. He reached up and tenderly turned Markus' head to the side. Markus felt no pain as Simon stuck the edge of the knife under the lip of his LED. He again felt no pain, when he pushed it in a little deeper and gave the knife a little twist around it. Once he had enough leverage he pulled, and the tink of his LED was heard hitting the floor. Markus felt the skin around his temple disappear for a moment from the abrasion before it evened back to his skin tone.

Simon brushed his fingers lovingly upon the area before handing the knife over to Markus and turning his head presenting his LED. Markus looked at him for a moment, before he--as gently as he could-- did the same ministrations Simon had just done to him. He felt so wrong, puncturing Simon's skin with the knife, and felt his stomach churn slightly as he twisted it around the glowing light. He felt nothing but relief when he watched it pop out and clink against the ground.

He leaned forward and lightly pecked the area before he pulled back and re-looked into Simon's eyes. He appeared completely human now. As long as they acted the part, they could blend in anywhere.

"Do you think we should stay here?" Simon asked after a minute.

Markus was surprised at the question. "Do you want to leave?"

Simon shrugged. " I just...I don't have a good feeling about this place...I haven't since we came in here." 

Markus thought over the contents the wallet he stole. "I don't have a good feeling about this place either. We have enough cash that we could possibly get a motel for a couple of days."

Markus and Simon jumped when three resounding knocks landed on the door. Markus closed the knife and placed it back in his pocket. His hand brushed against the gun still in the back of his pants an option just in case he needed it and opened the door.

Standing before him was Gabriel. He smiled at them kindly. "You two have been up here a while, I assumed that you would be dressed by now." 

Markus nodded, trying his best to keep his face passive. He glanced down at the young boy, he felt a slight sympathetic stirring his chest. He wondered just what happened to the child that brought him to live here. He turned his attention back to Gabriel. "Yeah, it took a little while to find some clothes that fit." He lied. He was glad that he removed his LED so he didn't have to worry about that giving away his true emotions. 

Markus stumbled back as the child ran past him and to Simon. Simon smiled and kneeled down in front of him. Markus turned back to Gabriel who was smiling. 

"I haven't seen him take to someone like this in a long time?" 

Markus raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms in an attempt to look threatening. "Do people like 'us' come here a lot?" He asked. 

Gabriel nodded seeming completely unfazed by his posture. Markus wished he had an LED so he would be easier to read. "More than you would think, it seems like more and more of us are waking up these days."

Markus' brow creased and he wondered where they could all be if androids like them were a common occurrence. In all his internet searching there wasn't a single mention of an android who felt emotions. Markus then remembered something the android named Kara said. "Have you ever heard of a place called Jericho?"

Gabriels' eyebrows rose in surprise, Markus noticed how his body tensed. "Jericho. I haven't heard anyone speak of that place in a while?"

"So it's real?" He asked.

Gabriel shrugged. "It's more of a myth I think than anything. I know more than a few of us have died looking for it."

Markus tilted his head in question. "So what is it?"

Gabriel frowned, his gaze lowering to a mild glare. "It's supposed to be a 'safe haven' for androids, and place where we can all be 'free'. Where we can live liberated from the humans. It's a load of bullshit is what it is?"

Markus raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "You talk like you've been there before?"

Gabriel physically jolted his face a picture of surprise. "Oh--Oh no, n-not at all. I was just saying, it's bullshit because I don't think it exists." 

Markus narrowed his eyes. Oh, he didn't believe this android for a second. He was hiding something that was clear. Markus cleared his throat. "Um, well, thanks for the clothes...but we'll be going now."

Gabriel's expression was one of incredulous disbelief and confusion. "Really, in this storm? You guys should stay the rest of the night at least, this place is about as safe as a place for people like us can get and at least you'll be dry." 

Markus offered the most complacent smile he could, although he was sure it was more of a grimace. "No, it's okay. We appreciate your help, but we're gonna go and find our own place to stay."

Gabriel's expression changed so quickly that it took Markus aback. "Oh no, I insist that you stay."

Markus's fingers twitched more than ready to reach for his gun if needed. He frowned deeply. "No, we're leaving--" 

"Markus!"

Markus whirled around at Simon's distressed cry, his eyes widened when he witnessed the boy with a taser to Simon's neck. 

"Simon!" Markus moved for his gun but instead felt searing pain rush down his spine and fill every crevice of his body with excruciating agony. Markus dropped to his knees and felt his vision go black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OmO'... well, I hope you like it! ^-^' ...(I'm so sorry, but anyone who read my past story The Creator knows I'm a cliff-hanger queen xD)
> 
> Well, the next update will be Saturday, so you guys's don't have to wait too long.
> 
> I hope you guys are having a wonderful holiday period. (>//w//<)
> 
> Have a nice day or night. my friends!


	5. Holy Grounds Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my pretty darlings! TT-TT
> 
> Trigger warnings for the chapter: Sexual Assault (nothing explicit, but there is some very much unwanted fingering.), possible triggering degrading talk for trans people, and murder.
> 
> Please read this with caution, this chapter gets pretty heavy. I'm going to change the tags and the rating for this.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter as much as you can. TT^TT'

Friday, July 15th, 6:00 AM 2034

When Markus's mind came to he was aware that his arms were bound and he was being dragged against the ground. He grimaced and grunted as he was dropped and his face smacked against the cold hard floor. Markus winced and used his shoulder in an attempt to gain enough leverage to force himself upon his knees. Markus shouted loudly and his body shook when a searing pain shot down the back of his neck and he fell over again. 

"Got dammit, these two are fucking tough. How many times do we have to tase him? We still haven't found the fucking blonde one." 

"Don't worry about it, he couldn't have gotten far. Just have the men on alert. I have no doubt that he'll try to sneak back for this one."

Markus closed his eyes tight in confusion and pain. This voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't place where he had heard it. Who were these people? What were they talking about? He grunted as he was forced back up by his arms. He tried to struggle when his arms were released of their bonds but his body still screamed in pain so he wasn't able to get free. 

"Be careful with this one, I have a particular bone to pick with him about my FUCKING knee and wallet. Strap him up." Markus cried out as two clamps compressed hard against his wrist. 

Markus winced as he was backhanded. The slap itself didn't hurt, but the amount of pain coursing through his body did. Every part of him felt like he was on fire, and every movement intensified it. He grunted as he was backhanded again. 

"Wakey, wakey pretty boy." Markus forced his eyes open, they felt like they were glued shut. He blinked as his eyes were affronted by a bright white light, once his eyes adjusted he came into view with...Martin.

The older man glared up at him. He was dressed a lot more exorbitant than the last time Markus had seen him. He wore a black button-up shirt and slacks, only there was a knee brace on the one Markus had kicked. The long black coat remained as well. His white hair was gelled back to look sleek and neat. He certainly appeared more important.

Markus scanned the surrounding area to find that he was strapped to some sort of machine holding him in place. He was in some type of room that looked like it had been set up for surgical procedures. There were various computers and machines everywhere, and a table that looked like it had thirium on it. There were many types of tools, as well and they all had thirium on them as well. Markus concluded that this room was used for androids, as to how they were used for androids he didn't know, however, he was dreading to find out.

Markus paid special attention to the people in the room. There were six humans including Martin. Four of them were heavily armed, and one was in a white lab coat. Then there were two androids. Gabriel and the boy Kelly. Markus felt searing hot rage as he remembered just what happened to him and Simon. They both stood patiently off to a corner until they were otherwise needed. Markus felt disgusted looking at them. Once he got a good look at the room, he ended his scan but one question plagued at his mind. 

Where was Simon? 

Markus turned his attention back to Martin. He apparently was the man in charge now. He glared the older man, trying his best to look threatening despite his vulnerable position.

"Where is, Simon?" He demanded. 

He grunted when he was punched right in the thirium pump. Yup...that hurt. 

"You don't ask the fucking questions, I do." Martin grabbed him by his chin and lifted his face and smiled. " I can't believe my fucking luck! Since we're in a church I really should thank the big man upstairs for looking out for me. You two kill my greatest competition so now I can just fucking take that sick fucks Argent's place and turn this drug empire into what it's meant to be. Although poor Fred didn't deserve to die. Also," Markus squawked as he was punched again in the thirium pump. "I have to do it from a permanent fucking knee brace now, thanks to that fucking kick of yours!" Martian punched him again before he stepped back from him running a hand over his styled white hair.

"However, lady luck seems to be on my side. With what fucking chance of fate would you guys decide to fucking wander into this church of all places! It's too fucking good to be true."Martin shrugged, a rather friendly smile on his face. One that a stranger would totally believe if they didn't know him. "You know I'm actually quite disappointed Markus. After Argent practically tore you to fucking pieces for trying to escape, I was actually pleased to see you again. You were one of our best drug runners, and after I killed that sick fucker like I planned to do, I was actually going to promote you to a higher position." 

"You see I have nothing against androids," the man snorted. "Hell, you can't have Red Ice without them, but I never would have turned you into merchandise. You always accomplished whatever task was given to you! Our business flourished when you became apart of it. You practically single-handily destroyed the competition. I was actually low-key pissed when I found out that Argent destroyed you like that, it really halted our progression something fierce. You see I don't have an issue with you being an android, but Argent and his damn superiority complex--"

Markus rolled his eyes. God damn, this man loved to hear himself talk."Are you going somewhere with this?" 

Martain mouth opened and closed flabbergasted. His eyes changed from something completely friendly, to vicious in a heartbeat.

"Wow... you know what... I was actually thinking about sparing you and hiring you back on. I, unlike Argent, take care of my androids as you can see," Markus looked over to Gabriel and Kelly as he gestured to them. They stood as still as statues, unblinking and unmoving. Completely different from the life-like androids he had seen in the church. However, Markus realized that it was all an act and a trap. Androids must come to this church a lot, and why wouldn't they, it was nice and abandoned. Who would go looking for a missing android here? It wasn't worth the effort. The two androids were meant to be friendly and un-threatening, causing the poor androids to let their guard down before they struck. It was quite obvious, and Markus was pissed that he didn't listen to Simon in the first place when he said he had a bad feeling about the holy place. 

"I know all about this weird as fuck emotional shit that androids seem to go through and I don't care. As long as you do as you're told I take care of you. Android or Human. However...you've pissed me off, soooo...you're gonna become merchandise now. Plus, just wait till we get ahold of your friend, he better hope that Argent didn't Mark him up too bad. Maybe he'll make a good whore. Argent seemed to like him well enough for that. If not, well, I'm going to make you watch as we tear him to shreds." 

Markus felt nothing but nervous panic as he heard struggling and screaming coming towards the door. He hoped to whatever god there was that it wasn't Simon. He prayed that he kept running if he escaped. Markus didn't care about himself he just wanted Simon safe. 

Martin smiled at Markus, his face completely returning to a friendly older gentleman who was your best pal. "My, that was fast. If he was smart he would have run away and never looked back when he escaped, but I guess you androids aren't that smart after all."He turned around as three men opened the door, and Markus felt his heart drop when he saw that it was indeed Simon who was struggling against them vigorously. They forced him into the room, although it was more of a fight than they probably expected it to be.

"SIMON!" Markus screamed. 

Martin turned and looked at him in surprise. "Oh my, that was passionate," he looked between Markus and Simon before his face changed into one of understanding. "Oh, I see! Well isn't that just romantic? I've seen all manner of shit since this...what are they calling it now, 'deviancy' thing has started in androids, but I've never seen two android's actually 'in love'. Well, that just breaks my heart that I have to do this to you...but then my knee starts hurting annnnnd... I suddenly don't feel bad anymore." Martian shrugged and turned to Simon, he walked over to him and leaned down until they were face to face. 

"Well, if it isn't Argent's pretty little favorite. You know I honestly didn't take him for one to like dick, especially with that pretty girl android he had running around, but I guess you never know a person." Markus felt a swirl of pride when Simon spit in his face. Martin looked highly affronted and wiped off his lower lip where the majority of it landed in disgust.

"You two are fucking rude!" He snarled and looked over Simon. "Strip him down and look him over for any defects or markings, if he's in pretty good shape we'll put him up on the auction house, if not, he'll go right on that fucking table and we'll drain and disassemble him."

Markus struggled against his restraints as the men forced Simon to the floor and started trying to take his clothes off. 

"SIMON! SIMON, NO!"

Despite his struggles, they managed to pull Simon's dirty jeans off him and they all paused. Simon wasn't wearing any underwear, however, that wasn't what surprised them.

Martin looked on in astonishment before he suddenly burst out laughing. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME, IS THAT A PUSSY?!"

Markus looked over Simon who's a face was flush with embarrassment, and he tried desperately to curl his legs in an attempt to cover himself and his exposed parts. Given the shame on his face, it was clear to Markus why he stopped him from reaching for his pants earlier. It had nothing to do with Markus--he was very much wanted the passionate moment they shared-- and everything to do with what Argent had done to him. He was ashamed of this part of himself, and he didn't want Markus to know the extent of what he had gone through with the sick man.

"I have fucking SEEN it ALL! I knew that Argent was a weird fuck but THIS! I guess he doesn't like dick after all!" Martin was covering his chest trying to hold in his laughter. He walked up to Simon and squatted down in front of him. "Holy fuck, I wonder if it fucking feels real. I swear no homo though, is that what Argent said right before he boned you?!" Markus gaped in horror and the man reached down and forcibly started fingering Simon. 

"NO! PLEASE! STOP!" Simon cried, tears pouring from his eyes.

"NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Markus screamed, he desperately tried to free himself, but this machine had a tight grip on his wrist. Every time he jerked forward he was jerked back into place. Martin ignored him and continued feeling around anyway, and Markus looked away feeling his own tears fall down his face as Simon screamed and cried and begged for him to stop.

He felt so utterly weak and helpless. 

"Whelp," Markus opened his eyes after what felt like forever as Martin pulled his fingers out of Simon, a slightly blue-tinted liquid coating them. Markus' gaze fell to Simon who's eyes were closed and he was still crying. "I guess that's a yes. You know what, don't worry about any physical defects, some sick fucker will buy him because of this, put him up for auction."

"NO, NO, STOP! PLEASE DON'T TAKE HIM FROM ME! I'll DO ANYTHING! PLEASE!"

Martian held up his hand to his men. "Hold up," He turned to Markus. "What was that?" 

Markus closed his eyes briefly, he felt tears running down his cheeks. "I said... I'll do anything you want just...please... don't take him from him." Martin looked at him for a long moment. He took a handkerchief out of his pocket and used it to wipe his hand. He looked back at Simon and then to Markus. 

"So you're saying if I fucking let you have the pussy boy over there, you'll do whatever the fuck I want?

Markus looked at Simon and felt a fresh set of tears fall, he looked back to Martin. "Whatever you want, I swear."

He looked at Markus for a moment longer. He glanced back to one of his men. "Bring me the chip." Markus watched as one the men--the one in the white lab coat-- took a box off the table and brought it up to Martin who took a small item out of it. He held it up. "This tiny chip is the equivalent of a small emp. I am the only one that has access to it. I give the word and this little thing will fry your entire system and any other androids around you. If you mean what you say then I'm going to have it planted within you. If you earn my trust, and only if you earn my trust, I'll take it out. However, if you don't...well, I'm pretty sure you get the idea." Markus looked at the chip in his hands with apprehension.

Martin smirked. "It's your choice. You can have your fucking pussy boyfriend and all the benefits that will come with working with me, or, you can become spare parts, and he can become someones else's whore. It's completely your choice." He looked Markus in the eyes, awaiting his answer. Markus looked to Simon who looked like he had shut down from stress. Markus in a moment of panic scanned him but was relieved to find that he was still working, just overly stressed.

Markus looked at the machine holding his wrist and the surrounding area, there was no way he could get free from it if he tried. Then he looked to the men in the room. They were well armed, obviously prepared to deal with a small army, more than able to take one android if he did manage to get free. 

There was nothing that he could do. There was no way that he could get them out of this. There was no way that he could save Simon. Not like this. They may have briefly escaped their chains, however, they were never truly free. He didn't know why he ever thought they could be.

He looked to the two androids in the corner of the room, watching the entire thing play out without an ounce of emotion. Markus felt pure hatred as he looked at them, but then again how could he? Perhaps just like them, they had no choice if they wanted to survive. Perhaps they were just as much victims as him and Simon.

Markus looked backed to Simon's still form. Was this...slavery to be the only fate they had? 

No. 

Perhaps, there was no way that they could be free right now, however, one day...one day they would be. He would make sure of it.

He turned his gaze back to Martin. The man said it was his choice, but it wasn't much of a choice at all. "Okay."

Martin looked incredibly pleased with his submission. Markus didn't know why he felt so much shame, but what could he do? If this was the only way he could keep Simon safe, then he was more than willing to do it. No matter what it cost.

"Excellent!" He clapped Markus on the shoulder. "Glad to have you back on the team Markus, but first," Markus screamed as the man suddenly pulled out a taser and pressed it against his neck. It only lasted a brief moment, but it left him feeling nothing but agony. 

"Sorry, but that was for my knee, and for stealing my wallet." The man had the nerve to actually look apologetic. "But that's all water under the bridge now! From now on we're pals but remember," he clasped Markus on the shoulder and leaned in to coldly pierce his gaze. "You and your loyalty belong to me now." Markus closed his eyes and nodded his agreement.

"Good! Whelp, we'll get this installed and then we can begin this beautiful new relationship of ours!" 

Markus closed his eyes and resigned himself to his fate as he watched Martin hand the chip to the man in the white lab coat. Said man pressed a few buttons on the computer, and Markus grunted when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck as something punctured it. His body went ridged and his mind briefly went blank. When he came to he saw that not much time had passed. He got a new notification about a foreign component within his body.

"Well, is he fucking done?" Martin asked impatiently tapping his foot. The man in the white lab coat seemed unfazed by the behavior. "Yes, sir."

"Well fucking let him down then!" The lab coat wearer rolled his eyes and pressed a few buttons on the computer. Markus made a noise of pain as he dropped rather abruptly to the floor. His entire body felt off.

He sat up on his knees and frowned when the bodyguards/guards/security/thugs --whatever the hell they were--pointed their guns at him. Markus was rather jarred by them, they looked like they belonged right in the military considering how they were dressed and how well armed they were. It was almost unsettling to see.

"Lower your fucking guns. He's not going to do anything. Right, Markus? We're pals... right?"

Markus severely wanted to tell him to fuck off, but he nodded anyway. He was in no position to behave so cheekily, he didn't want to risk putting Simon in any danger. 

"Good." Martin smiled. "Well, to commemorate you're joining on the team, I have a little initiation for you." Markus felt his stomach swim nervously at the cool smile on the man's face. He had a feeling this was not going to be fun at all. 

Martin gestured to Simon. " Take him to the car," Markus jerked forward in an attempt to stop them from touching Simon. He didn't even care that the armed men pointed their guns at him again, he ran completely on instinct. 

Martin held him back by the shoulder. "Relax, nothing's gonna happen to him. I'm just going to have him taken to our car where he'll be nice and safe until we're done. We'll even put some pants back on him."

Markus looked apprehensively between Simon and humans. Martin looked him in his eyes. "I told you that as long as you do as I say no harm will come to you either of you. I meant that. I take care of my own. Nothing going to happen to him."

Markus looked at Simon before he closed his eyes and begrudgingly nodded. He 'had' to trust Martin right now.

The man had the nerve to pat him comfortingly on the shoulder. "Relax, I know you don't trust me right now but over time you'll see that I keep my word." Markus refused to look at him, he kept his eyes on Simon and the way that he was handled. True to his word, Simon was reclothed and handled gently as he was taken out of the room. 

"Alright, Come on." Markus stood and obediently followed. His body felt heavy, like even it wanted to rebel. However, he knew that he couldn't. 

Martin left the room first. Before Markus followed, he turned and looked at the other two androids in the room. They were actually looking at him this time, well, Gabriel was. He had the gall to actually look apologetic. 

"Yo, pretty boy! I don't have all day!" Markus glared behind him as one of the guards none too gently shoved him forward. He sent one more look to the androids before he followed after Martain. 

From what he could gather as the walked they were under the church, possibly in some sort of basement. They made their way back to the room of worship. There were many more of Martin's thugs up there. Markus felt his heart drop as he saw a bunch of androids on their knees all lined up with guns pointed to their heads. 

There was a human amongst them. He was on his hands and knees as well, however, he was pulled out of line from the rest of them. He was battered and bruised all over his face. Martin stepped up to him and leaned down until they were face to face. 

He patted the man condescendingly on the face. "So, sorry to keep you waiting, sweet pea. I had some business to take care of, but now that that's all settled we can conclude our previous date." He looked back at Markus and nodded for him to come and stand next to him. Markus hesitantly made his way to him. 

He clasped Markus on the shoulder. "This, Markus is Phil, short for Philip. He was my right-hand man. He was going to go places once I took over, but to my fucking surprise, HE was taking my merchandise from right under my nose and helping them 'escape'." Martin rolled his eyes while making finger quotations in the air. "He thought that I wouldn't find out, but unlike him, my men are very, VERY, loyal to me. We're a family. I take care of my own you see, and so they take care of me."

Markus's breath left his body when Martin placed his piercing blue gaze met his mismatched one. His face was nothing but a friendly old man, however, his eyes were that of a cold-blooded killer. "Despite that Markus, I can't have traitors apart of my family."

Martin reached into his black jacket and pulled out a handgun. He unclicked the safety and then placed it into Markus's hands. He pulled his hand up until it was leveled with the man's head. 

"As I said, I like you, Markus. I believe that you and I will do great things together but in order for that to happen...he has to go," Martin turned his cold-blue-gaze back on him. "Kill him, Markus. Prove to me that you're loyal, that I can depend on you, and you'll take his place and have a wonderful life with your boyfriend. You'll have a nice home, clothing and even your own money. There are no other models out there that look like either of you. You can both blend in and have a wonderful life together. Or don't kill him, and nothing will happen to you at all. It's completely your choice."

Markus looked down at the man on his knees. His hand shook, the weight of the gun felt like it weighed over a thousand tons. He looked the man in his eyes. He was an average caucasian male, probably in his mid to late twenties with blonde hair and green eyes. Markus quickly looked away from him. He couldn't get familiar with him. Not with what he had to do. 

...Could he do this?

Could he take this mans life in cold blood? 

He was just trying to free his people from the clutches of an evil man. He had done nothing wrong.

This wasn't right.

This 'wasn't' him. 

Martins' eyes were on him intensely. They were filled with blatant amusement. "What's more important to you, Markus? This mans life, or Simon's?" 

Markus grip on the gun tightened, he moved his finger over the trigger. 

"Please, Please... I was just trying to save them. They're just like you. Awake. They don't deserve this life. They're people too. I just wanted them to be free. Please." Markus closed his eyes, he felt them burn with tears. 

"Please, I don't want to die! I don't want--"

BANG.

Markus opened his eyes when he was clapped on the back. If he could vomit he was sure he would have. He couldn't look at the body, at the multiple eyes and blinking LED's on him. He couldn't face what he had just done. He felt dizzy.

"Poor sod, but it had to be done. Good job, Markus and welcome to the family." Markus could barely register when the gun was taken out of his hands. He didn't hear the scared cries of the androids being dragged away. He didn't register the body being taken and disposed of. He didn't register being taken outside, or feel the rain beat down in his skin as he was placed into the back of a car.

"Markus,"

Markus looked to Simon. He was re-dressed, but his face was wet from tears. He scooted close to Markus and wrapped his arms around his neck. Markus closed his eyes as the burning tears behind his eyes finally fell. He couldn't hold them back if he tried.

He had just done that. Killed a man in cold blood, all so he and Simon could have a better life. He was no better than the humans, and the worse part was they were still slaves. Nothing had changed that fact. He had killed that man, and he and Simon weren't even free. He didn't even want to think about what was about to happen to those androids, or what he was going to be made to do from this point on.

Was this what their life was going to be like forever? 

No. 

He didn't know when, or how, but he swore to whatever god there was and on his life that he was going to free them. All of them.

It was more than a swear, it was a promise. 

Until that day...he just had to bide his time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even joking guys, this chapter almost made me cry. It hurt my heart to even write this, however, the extent of just what had been done to Simon and what goes on with androids in this needed to be known. I'm going to be addressing more things than just android rights in the story, so that the android seem more like people, rather than just stale NPC's. I swear guys that this beginning section is the most angsty part of this story, it's going to get better. I promise. 
> 
> On another note, this will be the last chapter until after Christmas. The next chapter will be posted Wednesday. So please enjoy the rest of your holiday, and please stay safe out there guys! Have a happy holidays whatever you may celebrate, and I'll see you all soon.<3333 
> 
> Have a nice day or night, my friends!<3


	6. Reflections Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my pretty darlings! 
> 
> I'm back with more chapters for you guys! I hope you all had a lovely holiday if you celebrate, and a wonderful day if you don't! <33333333
> 
> Trigger warnings: Mentions of sexual assault, derogatory language towards trans people.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter...well as much as you can! TT^TT

Friday, July 15th, 7:30 AM 2034

Markus and Simon were taken downtown and to an apartment complex not long after Markus had been placed in the car. The two androids remained close together, never once releasing the comforting grip they had on the other. Neither of them said a word, both of them still reeling from the horrors they just experienced.

Markus pulled Simon tighter against him and pressed his lips gently into his golden locks. With the way the other android's hand tightened in his grip, the gesture was appreciated. Markus on the way to wherever they were being taken had thought of many ways to apologize to Simon. The list for why went on and on. He wanted to apologize for not listening to him when he told him he had a bad feeling about the church, for not being able to protect him from Martin's horrifying treatment, for whatever horrors he's gone through with Argent. 

Markus felt his insides swim with rage at the deceased man and...his 'new' owner. What Argent had done to Simon...well, that was something he couldn't bring himself to think about at the moment. The incredible...rage he felt towards the deceased man was far too immense for him to think about rationally for now. He needed to calm down before he even sensibly tried to broach the subject with Simon. 

As for Martin...what could he say about the man? He seemed equal parts intelligent, deadly, and borderline psychotic. Markus couldn't even begin to get a grasp on his personality. One thing was certain, he was a man that you DIDN'T want to cross. 

Markus sighed as he thought about all the possible things that he was going to be made to do from this point on. Martin had said that he was Argent's best drug runner. So Markus was some sore of a drug dealer when he was in Argent's care? It seemed rather odd that the man would have his domestic house assistant be his drug dealer as well. 

Argent was unmistakably the leader of some sort of drug organization--well, he used to be-- and he apparently had plenty of people when it came to manpower. So why he would have 'Markus' running drugs for him. Unless... that wasn't all that he did. He was tempted to ask Simon if he knew anything, but given the mental state he was currently in, he thought it best to just keep these thoughts to himself right now.

Markus looked out the window as they drove. Whatever type of car they were in had some type of protective glass separating him and the driver that he learned was near impossible to break with a scan. Not that he would even try. Not with this EMP resting somewhere in his body right now. Plus, he and Simon had already tried to escape thing once and failed miserably. He didn't think that either of them was up for it again right now. 

No matter how much they wanted to be free.

Downtown Detroit looked to be a perfect picture of futuristic freshness. However, he had Simon had seen better. It was nothing but a pretty coat of paint to cover up to dirty grime the city truly held.

He glared as they drove past Cyberlife Tower. The creators. The people who sold them off as mere merchandise. They WEREN'T merchandise, and he didn't give a damn what they said. They were alive, and one day...one day they would see that.

Markus exhaled deeply as he watched the hustle and bustle of the city awakening for the day. He saw the androids that belonged to the city booting up to go about their daily task. Markus couldn't help but glare at them. Why were they like this? Why did they mindlessly obey? Why weren't they like him an Simon? Awake. It didn't make sense. Why were he and Simon different from them? Didn't they know that they didn't have to obey? That they were more than mindless machines? 

Markus wanted to show them that. He wanted to desperately free them. Sadly, he couldn't. Even though he was awake, he was still in chains like the rest of them.

He turned away from the window and curled back into Simon. He ran a hand through his blonde hair and kissed his head again. They would have to wait, as much as it--for reasons he couldn't explain-- pained him for putting them to the side. Keeping Simon safe was all that matter to him at the moment. 

He continued to hold him close for the rest of the ride.

When the car finally pulled to a stop, Markus didn't know what to think when he and Simon were pulled out of the car. Markus scanned the man escorting them into an apartment complex. It was a rather fancy one, one for people with money. 

"Follow me." The man said. 

Markus saw the man as nothing special, a simple driver, but Markus as scanned him he could see the handgun on his person. Markus could construct various scenarios on how he could easily overpower the truthfully shorter and thinner human, but the EMP he had in his system kept him from doing so.

He instead grabbed Simon's hand and pulled him alongside him. The man took them into the building and to the elevator. Markus was rather surprised by the lack of looks they got. The androids he could expect, but for the humans to ignore them as well... he didn't know what to think about that. The man escorted them to the 60th floor of the building. He guided them to an apartment that was all the way down at the end of the hall. He input a code on the lock and gestured for them to follow him inside.

Markus felt apprehension, he wondered what they were even doing here at all.

The man stopped when they walked into what appeared to be the living room. The man told them to stand in front of the TV. Markus stood anxiously as he input a number into a tablet and a phone signal appeared on the large screen. Who was he calling? The other line rang for quite a while before it finally picked up.

"Yes, yes, I'm here, hello!" Markus pushed aside indigent fury as Simon instantly hid behind him as Martins' face came into view. He squeezed his hand comfortingly.

"Oh, you finally fucking made it to the apartment! Jesus fucking Christ! I was worried that you'd done something to my man Greg here, and I was going to have to activate the damn chip. So glad I went with my logical inclination and assumed that you were in traffic."

Markus' eyes widened at the knowledge. It was just absolutely wonderful to know that his life and Simon's were up to this man's paranoia. 

To his surprise, Martin started laughing. "I'm just fucking with you! Don't look so horrified! Okay, I see that we are not on joking bases yet." Markus refrained from saying anything, but he felt incredulous. The man not even two hours ago sexually assaulted the android that he loved, and placed a deadly item in his body that he could use to kill him anytime he wanted. He was pretty sure they would NEVER be on joking terms.

"Well, I was hoping that your new place would lighten you up some, but I guess not." 

Markus furrowed his brows in complete confusion. "Our place?" He inquired. 

Martin nodded, resting his face into his hand in a lazy fashion, a patronizing grin on his face. "Yup! Truth be told, this place used to belong to the man you so lovingly put a bullet in a couple of hours ago," Markus forced his face to remain neutral, although he felt sick again by the reminder. "However, now that he's six feet under, someone has to take his place. I told you, Markus, I take care of my own. 'This' is all yours now. You're going to be my new right-hand man." 

Markus frowned. He really shouldn't question, it wasn't his place, but his curiosity got the best of him."I thought that I had to earn your trust first?" 

Martin smiled widely and nodded. "Oh, you still do! You don't have total freedom just yet. You can't leave this apartment without my permission, and whenever you go on jobs you'll be accompanied to ensure you're acting right, also my chip is still implanted in you. You try anything and I'll happily fry your ass. However, you proved to me today when you shot Phil that you have the balls to do not only what needed to be done, but to do what needed to be done to GET what YOU wanted. 

Martin leaned into the camera, a viciously friendly smile on his face."You DIDN'T have to shoot him, Markus. Believe it or not, you had a choice. Yet you did, not because you cared about me, those androids, or his life. You shot him simply to get what you wanted. A better life for you and your pussy boyfriend. I think that that's admirable and shows your strength and vicious streak which is exactly what I need. So this is your reward. Anything in this house belongs to you and your...I don't know what is he, 'boyfriend' even though he doesn't match down below. Trannie? Is that the right word?... Cunt boy? I don't fucking know." 

Markus forced himself to keep his face neutral, however, it became insanely hard, when Simon tensed and further hid behind him.

Martin, if he noticed didn't care in the least. He leaned back in the chair he was sitting in wherever he was and continued to smile. He was 'always' smiling. He never looked like someone who wasn't your best friend, however... Markus knew better. 

"Whelp, I have things to and they don't involve you today. So relax, take some time to unwind, because tomorrow... we get right back to work." 

Martin winked at him. "Catch you later." With that, the video call ended.

Markus blinked unsure of what to do from here. The driver/guard, whatever the hell he was, said not another word to them and left the apartment. Markus heard the distinct sound of it locking as it closed. He was sure that they wouldn't be able to open it again unless someones else did or they had permission to. Markus took a deep breath before he finally turned his full attention to Simon.

The android kept gaze on the floor. Markus brushed some stray hair from his forehead. He...he honestly didn't know where to go from here. He truly wasn't expecting this from Martin. 

He maneuvered Simon to sit on the couch. "I'm going to take a look around, wait here." Simon nodded and said nothing. He honestly looked like he wasn't there at all. His eyes were far away from the present. Markus didn't want to leave him, he wanted to hold him and never let go. However, he figured that they both possibly needed some space right now. So he stood to take a look around. 

When you walked through the front door you only had to take a few steps before you were in the living room. It was an open floor room that was shared with the dining area, given the table in one corner. There was a doorless opening that led to the kitchen. It was as modern as Markus would have expected from an apartment like this. Black cabinets, stainless steel appliances, and marble countertops. 

The cabinets and fridge were filled with human food that was of no use to them. He quickly closed them, unfortunately, reminded that only a few hours go this place had belonged to a man. 

A man whose life he had selfishly taken. 

Markus shook his head and moved away from the kitchen. He moved past the living room and into to a small hallway. It had three doors of entry.

One was a bathroom. Markus walked inside of it and looked around. It was a nice bathroom, with all the luxuries that one would expect. A nice double sink, accompanied by an expensive countertop, and most likely a luxury shower and tub. Markus ran his hand across the countertop as he moved to leave when he caught his face in the mirror.

Markus blinked as his reflection stared back at him. In the entire time that he had been awake, he had not taken the time to actually look at himself. He took in his medium-tan complexion, the stubble that ran across his jaw, the oddly placed freckles across his nose. He looked into his eyes...

He took in the mismatched green and blue, and he recognized that he...didn't recognize himself at all. He saw lingering pain in his eyes and the worse part was, he didn't know if it was recent, or if it had always been there all along. 

Markus bit the inside of his lips as his eyes burned. No, it couldn't have always been like this. The things that he remembered... his life before, it COULDN'T have been like this. 

[Memory corruption detected] 

Markus closed his eyes and allowed a bitter smile to form on his face. He didn't even know why he still tried. He... didn't see a point in trying anymore. Whatever life he had in the past... it was gone. Right now, he had to focus on the life that he had. More now than ever, since it was in danger and laid completely in the hands of a madman. It wasn't just his life either. He had Simon's life in his hands now too. He HAD to protect Simon. It wasn't an option. It was something that he HAD to do, with every fiber of his being. 

Sighing Markus stepped away from the mirror and left the bathroom to continue his exploration. He looked in the final two rooms to find one that was used as an office, and the other was the bedroom. He paid no attention to the office for the moment and focused his attention on the bedroom.

The room was pretty average, and nowhere near as elaborately decorated as the rest of the place. A simple queen size bed, a bedside table, a dresser, and a closet. 

Markus in some weird way was actually pleased by the simplicity. It brought him down to earth and reminded him that he wasn't dreaming. Then he felt sick when he realized that he WASN'T dreaming.

He looked through the closet and found a nice selection of clothing for them to change in to. He pushed down the guilt he felt deep in his gut that he was doing this, considering who these clothes belonged to a couple of hours ago. 

He couldn't feel guilty. 

He knew what he had done was wrong, but he had to force himself to get over it. The man wasn't coming back, and all of this belonged to him now, there was no changing that. He was sure it was going to haunt him for the rest of his life no matter what, regardless he and Simon needed new clothes.

Once he finished looking over the room for anything more useful, he made his way back to Simon. The android hadn't moved from the spot Markus had placed him in the entire time. The look in his eyes was rather hard for Markus to perceive. What happened to him at the church... what ARGENT had done to him... he didn't know how to address it. Or, even if he should address it. He grasped Simon's hands instead.

"Do you want to take a shower?" Markus asked. He... didn't know what else to say. 

Simon didn't answer him at first, but eventually, he nodded. Markus nodded. "Wait here," He said, before standing and heading back to the bathroom. He turned on the water putting it on a nice recommended temperature that wasn't too hot or cold, before heading back to the bedroom and grabbing the t-shirt and pajama pants that he had picked out for him and placed them in the bathroom.

He walked back to the living room and held his had out for Simon to take of his own accord. Markus didn't want to force him to do anything. He always wanted Simon to make the choice. From now on he was strictly going to make sure that Simon HAD a choice.

Simon grasped his hand after a moment of hesitation and followed him to the bathroom. Markus wanted to stay with him, but he knew that Simon was still uncomfortable about what happened earlier. So once they made it to the bathroom, he gently closed the door and headed back to the bedroom.

He changed out of his own ratty clothing and into a pair of jogging pants and a t-shirt. The clothes were honestly a little small for him, but he made it work. He placed the old and used clothes out of sight, wanting nothing to remind him of the church. He sat on the edge of the bed and rested his hands into his head while he waited for Simon.

He took a few deep resounding breaths to calm himself. He felt all sorts of emotions bubbling within him. He wanted to scream, and cry, and break everything he could get his hands on. He felt SO much anger within him he didn't know how it didn't consume him. 

He was angry at everything. 

Dr.Argent. 

Martin. 

The world.

HIMSELF. 

It wasn't fair. 

None of this was FAIR.

Anger was at the forefront of his emotions, but more than anything he wanted to cry. He wanted to bawl his eyes out for every single injustice that had been done to them. He wanted to cry for Simon. For every pain, he had gone through. For every depraved thing, he had endured.

It was clear to Markus that Simon was not fine with the changes that had been made to his body. He had no idea why Argent felt the need to do that to Simon rather than just get himself a female android, but he obviously used it as a way to make Simon feel less than he was.

Markus didn't care that he had these parts. Honestly, they as androids had no gender. They were made to look male and female, but they truly weren't. They weren't born with any hormones or reproductive organs that gave them a gender. The only thing they had were what genitals humans chose for them as they were being built. If they had them at all. Markus knew he and Simon were prototypes and had things other androids didn't. Markus had a penis but he didn't feel that it made him a man. He WASN'T a man he was an android. Whatever genitals that had been given to him didn't change that.

However, Markus had seen the look of shame on Simon's face when this fact about himself revealed. It was PURE and PAINED. 

Markus remembered the memories they shared when they were changing at the church. Memories of their past life, when they were embraced in the carnal acts of pleasure. Simon had a penis then. Markus didn't know if he enjoyed having a penis or not, but he had one before they were--for some reason, he couldn't remember--torn apart from each other.

It was clear, that he didn't enjoy what he had now.

It didn't help with what Martin had done to him. It was one thing to already have these parts forced upon him, but to be spoken about in such a humiliating way before he was forcibly fingered...

Markus forced down the tears that were forming in his eyes. He HATED that he couldn't protect Simon from that happening to him. He knew that there was no way that he could have, but he felt the guilt regardless. He was supposed to protect Simon, and he was already failing. 

Markus looked up when he heard footsteps approach him. He removed his face from his hands to find Simon gazing down at him. His hair wet, a few drops of water sliding down his face. He was dressed in the clothes that Markus had given him. The blonde caressed his cheek, and Markus was made aware that he hadn't done a good job of stopping his tears after all. He cleared his throat, quickly wiping his cheeks and moved to stand.

"Your hair is still wet, we should dry it," his voice was a garbled mess. Even so, he tried to act like nothing was bothering him. Despite his tears saying otherwise.

Simon kept him on the bed by holding him down by his shoulder's. He grasped Markus face in both his hands and wiped his tears away with his thumbs before gently lifting his face up to meet his wonderful eyes.

"It's not your fault," Simon whispered. 

Markus closed his eyes tightly, a fresh set of tears falling down his cheeks. "Simon--I," 

Simon shushed him, gently wiping the tears away yet again. "It's 'not' your fault." He said again more firmly.

Markus leaned forward and pressed his face into Simon's stomach, allowing the tears to fall freely. 

He knew that. He knew that it wasn't his fault, but...he couldn't stop blaming himself regardless. This guilt that he felt... it felt like it was eating him alive. 

"Don't blame yourself, Markus," Simon laid a gentle kiss to the top of his head. "I don't. "

Markus choked back a sob."Simon--"

"Shhh," Simon shifted him back against the bed and crawled in next to him. He pulled Markus to rest against his chest, and he rubbed his head soothingly. Markus could have laughed at the irony. Here he was being comforted when he should have been the one comforting. Simon had been through so much worse than him, and yet, here he was being the strong one.

Some protector he was.

"It won't be like this forever, Markus," Simon whispered. "One day... we'll be free." 

Markus agreed with that whole-heartily. He knew they would be. HE would be the one to free them. He would make SURE of it.

Still, that promise to himself didn't stop his tears. 

"Hold on just a little while longer," Markus' eyes widened at the sound of Simon singing. His voice was low, and baritone. It was deep and rich, and Markus honestly hadn't expected it, but the sound of his voice soothed him anyway. 

"Hold on just a little while longer. Hold on just a little while longer. Everything will be alright. Everything will be alright." 

Markus closed his eyes as Simon's voice ran over him. 

"Fight on just a little while longer. Fight on just a little while longer. Pray on just a little while longer. Everything with be alright. Everything will be alright." 

Markus listened as Simon repeated the verses over and over again. Yes, that's exactly what he had to do. He just had to hold on. 

One day they would be free. 

He just had to hold on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, how does my own fic have me in my feels like this! ;A; Don't worry there are two more chapters for this little section of story, and then we finally begin moving on to the actual story. I'm so excited for this guys, I'm really digging the plot that I've come up with, and I can't wait for you guys to read it! As you can see I changed one of the relationship tags for later. Have no fear though, it's not going to be prevalent in the least. This is Markus and Simon's story. It was just so perfectly set up that I couldn't NOT include it. (because I'm trash. XD)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter...well, ya know what I mean. 
> 
> The next chapter will be posted Friday!
> 
> Have a nice day or night my friends!<3333333333333


	7. Reflections Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my pretty darlings!~
> 
> I'm back again with another chapter! <3 
> 
> Trigger warnings: Mentions of Rape (nothing graphic) 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.<333

Wednesday, July 20th, 2:30 AM 2034

Tomorrow, as Martin had said, turned into five days. Markus had no idea why he hadn't been contacted by the man, however, he honestly couldn't bring himself to care. Although, it nagged at the back of his mind like an annoying and slightly terrifying gnat. 

Instead of focusing on the seemingly deranged man during the temporary moment of reprieve, Markus instead took the time to try and relax with Simon from the past few stressful days. 'Attempt' being the keyword. 

Despite the overwhelming urge to stay near each other at all times, he and Simon had not actually interacted much since they arrived at the apartment. They stayed close, taking comfort in each others presence. However, as far as actual talking went, their mouths remained firmly shut.

It wasn't that they didn't wish to speak with each other, it was that they had no idea HOW to. After what happened at the church there were many uncomfortable subjects hanging in the air between them that needed to be addressed. However, they were so painful to think about, they just opted to ignore them instead. 

Sadly, all that did was put them even more on edge to the point that it was awkward to even look at each other. It had become so unbelievably unbearable, that it was terrible to even sit 'next' to each other. It showed it's worse at night. 

Markus and Simon had taken to laying down in bed when they went of standby mode. They always remained embraced, however, this particular night Markus couldn't even stand being touched. Knowing that he was casually sleeping in the bed of someone he had cold-bloodedly murdered weighed on his soul heavily. 

Also, knowing that Simon was still uncomfortable being close to him didn't help either. He refused to change in front of him, too ashamed of his privates to let Markus see him undress. Simon had also remained awake a couple of nights unable to fall 'asleep' in fear that he would wake up in the hands of Argent. Markus was completely unsure of how to broach the subject. He wanted to reassure Simon and tell him he didn't care about his parts. He wanted him to know that it didn't change his perception of him and that it was Argent who was the depraved one, not him. Yet, every time he had the chance, he chickened out. How could he reassure Simon, when he himself was a mess of emotions?

He had thought about it all day to the point that the stress of it made him want to hide in a dark hole and never crawl out.

Hence why he felt like shit when Simon tried to curl into him, and he pulled away and turned his back to him. The air hung heavily between them, and if Markus didn't feel like absolute SHIT already, he did when he felt Simon hesitantly turn the opposite way. He felt like MEGA SHIT when he heard Simon try to muffle his broken-hearted sobs. Markus could only bear to listen for a couple of seconds before he threw back the covers and fled the room. 

He ran into the bathroom and closed and locked the door. He leaned against the sink resting his hands in his hands. He breathed in and out trying to calm himself, but that didn't stop the tears from falling anyway. He sank to his knees, unable to keep himself up. 

What was he crying about this time?

The life that he had taken?

The fact that he was living in his house like his life didn't exist?

The fact that he couldn't protect Simon when he needed him?

The life that they knew was stolen from them and they couldn't get back?

Or the fact that They barely remembered that life at all?

[Memory corruption detected.]

Markus sighed and sat back leaning against the wall.

Perhaps it was all of them combined. Or simply the fact that he was pushing Simon away, and in doing so he was hurting him as well. He didn't know. 

All he knew was that it HURT. 

It fucking HURT like hell.

There was a knock of the bathroom door. Markus didn't say anything in response to it. He COULDN'T bring himself to face Simon. The other android told him that everything was going to be alright, swore to him that he didn't blame him for what happened. Yet, Markus felt nothing but guilt and blame anyway.

What was his purpose if he couldn't even protect the person that he loved. Simon needed him and he had been more than useless. He smiled bitterly feeling the tears roll hotly down his cheeks. He promised that he was going to save his people, but how was he going to do it? If he couldn't protect one android--the most important android to him-- from danger, how was he going to free and protect others?

"Markus... please. Please don't ignore me."

The broken begging sound of Simon's voice is what forced him into action. Pushing down his self-pitying party, he forced himself to recognize that Simon was hurting too, and ignoring him--or any of this-- wasn't going to help any. 

They needed to talk. 

Markus stood and opened the door. He was faced with Simon's beautiful one, only his heart broke even further at the tears stained on his cheeks. That settles it, they had to get everything out in the open, they were going to go insane if they didn't.

Grabbing Simon's hands he led them to the living room. He couldn't stand being in the bedroom right now. They both sat down on the couch and for a while they said nothing. Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into an hour of them just sitting there. 

The easy part was admitting that they needed to talk. 

The hard part was actually talking. 

Just where did they start? There was honestly so much they needed to go over.

Simon, who had been the strong one between them these last few days--Markus honestly wasn't sure what he would have done without him--unsurprisingly was the first one to get started.

"I don't know how long you were with him before I showed up... my memory is still vague when it comes to certain areas of our life together before..." Simon whispered softly.

"He didn't even buy me for... 'that' at first. At the time there was no other model that looked like me, so with the right type of covering, I could blend in easier. " Markus nodded. That seemed to be the logical reason Argent would have bought Simon, it was most likely the same for him.

"My original job was to collect money," Simon continued. "There are these secret prostitution houses for androids. Older models don't have genitals Markus, but they weren't hard to make or apply especially when you worked at Cyberlife." Markus frowned, did that mean that Cyberlife knew what Argent was doing?

Simon nodded, confirming his unasked question. "Money buys everything and everyone, Markus. Red Ice is made from thirium. I know you saw the barrels, he had to get the supply from somewhere." Markus closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm the growing anger in his chest. He honestly should have known. He didn't know why he was even surprised. Humans were greedy, and even if they had all the money in the world, they wanted more. He couldn't think of any other reason Cyberlife would associate themselves with a crime organization otherwise.

Simon sighed. "These houses only collected cash, since cash is untraceable. My job was to collect the cash from these houses and count and distribute it amongst the correct people. Ensuring that the right people were paid off and so on. However.... he'd sometimes have me... find a new girl for him when I went to collect the money."

Markus frowned. Simon looked SICK to his stomach, and honestly, Markus felt the same way. It was absolutely disgusting what was happening to their people. He felt a fit of ever-growing anger at the human race, but he forced himself to calm down. It wasn't right to blame the entire human race for the acts of a few, there were many people who were innocent and unaware of what was even happening. 

But would they care if they did?

"Anyway," Simon continued. "He didn't even look at me twice for any other reason than my job. I did the work that I was given and that was it. " Simon frowned deeply. 

"He didn't like males," he continued, his eyes closing. "All the androids he collected or I...brought for him were all females. They came and went at his leisure. Some of them he'd...break. Others tried to escape so he got rid of them." Markus grimaced, his mind flashing back to the scratch marks he had seen on the window seal when he was cleaning.

"I HATED every second of it. He went through...dozens of androids a month. I remember hearing their cries and...begging for him to stop...I..." Markus bowed his head as he listened. He knew that Argent was sick, but this was still hard to listen to.

"I blamed myself for them going through that. I HATED myself." 

Markus felt that deep down to his core because that was precisely how he felt right now.

"The only solace I had Markus was you. Despite the sudden rush of memory I got when I first saw you, all of it was all still very jumbled up. I was so very confused. I knew that we knew each other, and how important you were to me, but I couldn't figure how or what happened to us." Markus understood exactly how that felt.

Simon sighed his sad eyes softening to something akin to warmth."You were different back then. Not just in your eyes, you still remembered a lot of things. There were a few lapses, or at least that's what you told me, but you remembered a lot about your past life...including me." Simon reached hesitantly for hand, as though expecting Markus to pull away. 

Markus grabbed his hand firmly holding it tight, cursing himself for ever allowing Simon to doubt if he could touch him. Simon smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. Markus wasn't surprised because he didn't think he could bring himself to truly smile either.

"You showed me how to survive there in his care. What to say and do, what not to say and do. You constantly told me things of our past life together, and how we were going to escape one day. How we would be FREE. We always had to talk in secret. Ar...'he' didn't like when we spoke. It was too...human. We were machines, what did we have to talk about?" Simon sighed his shoulders drooping. 

"Everything changed when Kara showed up." Markus grimaced, the image of a bullet flying through her head and her blue blood everywhere. "She was a prototype just like us. She never explained how she ended up in...'his' possession, but she knew just how to get us out. That night was when everything changed." Simon paused and took a deep breath wiping at his eyes. "I'm sorry," Markus scooted close and wrapped his arms around him, he ran a hand through his hair. 

"Shhhhh, don't ever apologize."

Simon leaned into his touch and took a moment to gather himself. "It wasn't just enough shooting you in the head. He had to make 'me' suffer. He liked that...when we 'suffered'. He practically tore you apart in front of me. I don't know what I would have done if you were awake during any of it. Then he said that I had to take Kara's place." Markus' jaw clenched as Simon firmly pressed his legs shut.

"He forced me to stay awake while he had my...while he 'changed' my-- then he f-forced me to...look at your body while he--" Simon broke off in a sob, he moved his hands to cover his face. Markus tightened his arms around him and pulled him closer. 

Markus wanted to punch himself in the face for the way that he's been behaving. Yes, he's been through a lot, but at least he didn't remember much. Simon had to suffer through so much more. He had BEEN through so much more. To be fair, he had been too, but that was no reason for him to ignore Simon as he had been doing. 

"I'm so sorry, Simon." He meant it for everything. For not being able to protect him at the church, for not listening to him when he said he had a bad feeling about the holy place, for everything he's endured and will endure now because of him. He was so fucking sorry.

Simon sniffed his head resting against Markus'. "It's not your fault, Markus. You haven't done anything wrong...please...please don't blame yourself."

Markus closed his eyes, he didn't even hold back the burn behind them and allowed the tears to flow down his cheeks "I couldn't protect you, Simon. I promised myself that I would but all I could do was watch while--"

Simon pulled out of his grip and cupped his face. "There was nothing you could have done, Markus. Even if you had managed to get free, you would have just been shot and killed in front of me again. I don't blame you for ANY of it, and you shouldn't blame yourself." Markus looked away from him, he couldn't meet his eyes. Simon was so pure...he didn't deserve him. He wished that Simon wasn't an android so he didn't have to deal with any of this...or him. 

"Markus," Simon said trying to bring his gaze back to him. 

Markus sighed. "At the church...I-I killed someone. He was just trying to free our people... and I killed him just so WE could have a better life. So I could have a better chance of protecting you." Markus huffed a bitter laugh. "Hm, what type of life if this? Living in the apartment of a person I killed, wearing his clothes, laying in his bed as though he didn't exist? Locked in here and unable to leave as though we're pets that need keeping. Our lives at the whims of a madman? I TOOK his life and for what?! So we could be chainless slaves?!" 

Simon stared at him for a long moment. After a few tense seconds, he placed his fingers under Markus' chin and lifted his eyes to match his. Markus was taken aback by the fierceness his gaze held.

"We've both done things that we're not proud of."

Markus shook his head. "What you did was in self-defense, Simon. What I did was selfish and only for my benefit--" 

"So did I," Markus observed Simon in confusion. 

Simon sighed deeply and lowered head looking away from Markus. "I know what it looked like, but...'he' didn't attack me. My wounds were from him trying to defend himself. That night when he took me upstairs...when he was TOP of me...something in me broke. He treated me like GARBAGE, and he knew what we had and he wanted to rub it in your face that you didn't remember. He wanted to rub it in MY face. That night...I COULDN'T take it anymore. I don't know what changed, but I just knew I NEVER wanted him to touch me again. So when he was sitting on the couch...I... wrapped my hands around his throat and I 'squeezed'." Simon lifted his beautiful blue gaze to take in his reaction. When Markus didn't give any, he continued.

"He managed to get free and tried to fight me back, but he was no match for me and... I just lost it. He hit me a few time but I was able to get the upper hand and I... I hit him. I did it again, and again, and AGAIN until he STOPPED moving and...even then... I didn't stop," Markus grimaced, remembering the bloody stump that was supposed to be Argent's face. "I never wanted to see his face again, so I made 'sure' that I couldn't. I only snapped out of it only when you touched my shoulder."

Markus stared at Simon. He honestly didn't know what to feel. He and Simon were both murderers. Sure Argent most likely deserved death...but who were they to judge whose life should be taken and who's shouldn't.

Simon took a deep breath. "My point is, that I killed him because I wanted to. I can't change what I did, and I accept that. Despite killing him, it didn't make me feel any better. I could have killed him over and over again, but, in the end... it doesn't change anything. He stilled raped me, and now I have blood on my hands. Did he deserve to die? Maybe, maybe not." Simon paused, contemplating what he just said. "What I'm trying to get at is the same goes for the guy that you killed. He may have been innocent or he may not have. However, Markus, I made my choice, and you made yours and no matter how much we want to change it we can't."

Markus lowered his gaze, and Simon lifted it right back up. "It isn't right, we both know that it isn't. Killing someone is something that no one should take lightly. Having someone's death of your hands is a type of guilt that not many people understand and that some people take too lightly." Simon rested his forehead against his making sure to keep his gaze. 

"You did what you had to Markus, to make sure that we survived. Anyone else, if desperate enough would have done the same. It doesn't make it right, but what's done is done. The only thing we can do now... is to keep moving forward."

Markus closed his eyes in defeat because he was right. There was no point in dwelling in the past, not anymore. He would always regret what he had done, but there was nothing that could be done to change it. He had to focus on the future from now on. The life that they had before Argent was gone. The life they had with Argent was gone. The only thing that mattered right now was the present life he had and making sure they survived it.

Markus reached up and cupped Simon's face. He kept their foreheads together and breathed in deep. 

"Promise me that we'll be together forever, Simon." 

Simon hesitated, his mouth opening and closing for an answer. "Markus...a lot can happen--"

"Promise me, Simon." Markus was no fool, he knew that a lot could happen and it could happen very quickly before either of them had time to react. He could die tomorrow if Martin felt like it, but he needed this comfort. This knowledge that if they would somehow manage to survive and Simon would stay with him always. 

Simon closed his eyes and gave a deep sigh. "...I promise."

It was spoken with uncertainty but for now, it was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter had some much needed talking and I'm pleased to announce that this is the last angsty chapter for a while. (I'm glad because I'm not sure that my heart can take anymore xD), the next chapter we finally move past this little section and back to the plot. I think you'll all be pleased with what happens in the next chapter. *suggestive-eyebrow wiggling*
> 
> Next update will be tomorrow because... well because I want to take Sunday and Monday off and do other stuff rather than sit at my computer and edit a chapter! xD
> 
> I hope that you guys are enjoying this. I know that it's been nothing but angst for a while, but I promise it's not going to remain that way we move away from this the next chapter. I know that this is a lot darker than any of my previous stories but I hope that that's not deterring any of you, I PROMISE that it's not going to remain that way. ^-^; We're even getting close to switching POV's. >:3


	8. Right Hand Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my pretty darlings! 
> 
> I'm here with another chapter for you guys~ and it doesn't include angst...well that much The chapters are always going to be slightly angsty as long as the boys are in this position, but we'll get there.
> 
> I tried my hardest to make this chapter short, but nope my brain just wasn't having it. 6k words later... So I guess the chapters are going to be a mixture of short and long depending on what happens in them. I won't even bother trying to control my brain anymore! XD
> 
> Some fun interesting stuff happens in this chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy!<33333333

Wednesday, July 20th, 8:00 AM 2034

When Markus awoke he was aware that they were still in the living room and that Simon was laying on his chest. He rubbed a hand across his eyes and down his face. It felt sticky. He scrubbed vigorously at his face trying to remove the dried solution from his cheeks. Obviously, he and Simon--mostly him-- being the emotional mess they were had cried themselves into standby mode.

He glanced down at Simon and ran a hand through his blonde hair, applying a small kiss to his forehead before checking the time. He leaned his head back against the arm of the couch and sighed. It was still pretty early and truthfully they had nothing to do, so he didn't mind being lazy for a bit.

He and Simon had discussed a lot last night. They actually talked about what they remembered of their past together. It was an emotional talk, considering that a lot of what Markus could remember consisted of the brief flashes he had at Argent's house. Whatever Markus remembered before he was destroyed was gone. Simon could only tell him what he told him before 'that' night happened.

{Memory corruption detected.} 

Markus rolled his eyes. He honestly didn't know why he still tried. He checked without even thinking like his mind refused to believe that these memories were gone. Markus wondered if there WAS some way for him to re-discover his memories but if there was, he very much doubted that he could figure it out on his own. Plus, he had already made a promise to himself to leave the past in the past for now and focus on the present. 

Despite subconsciously not wanting to.

Markus was wondering if Martin was going to contact him today, and why he had not contacted him these last few days when he heard the distinct sound of Simons system starting to boot up.

It took a moment for his body to catch up with his mind but eventually, his eyes fluttered open. Simon lifted his head to look at him and for the first time since they arrived here--or truthfully since Markus first saw him-- gave Markus a true smile. It stole Markus's very breath and caused his thirium pump to flutter crazily.

"Good morning?" He said his blue eyes practically gleaming at him. Markus almost couldn't reply his very voice taken by Simon's beauty. He was so... gorgeous it was almost unfathomable.

"G-good morning," he stumbled out and Simon's amused smile was breathtaking. His smile was wide and his tongue cutely stuck out from behind his teeth. It was utterly adorable. The other android sat up, just casually straddling his hips. Markus forced himself not to appear flustered...but he was.

"When did we fall asleep?" Simon asked innocently, not at all shaken by the position he chose.

"I-I couldn't tell you?" He replied honestly. 

The both of them fell quiet. The awkward part about being in this apartment was that there wasn't much to do. They didn't eat so they couldn't distract themselves by making food, and television got old really fast. 

Markus' breath hitched when Simon suddenly, slowly, ran his hands up his clothed chest. Markus' skin tingled at the contact, and with Simon straddling him, it oddly added to the sensation. He gave a small gasped when he felt an odd twitch in his pants. 

His face flushed in embarrassment because he was sure he was sure that Simon felt it also. To his surprise, Simon just smiled at him. The blonde hesitated for a moment looking away before breeching Markus's mismatched gaze. He bit his lip. "Take a shower with me." 

Markus' breath truly got stuck in his throat, and if he was human he was sure he would be choking on it. Was Simon serious, he realized they'd be naked together right? Against his will he felt--what he realized was his penis-- twitch yet again in his pants. Markus could have slapped himself at his stupidity. Of course, Simon knew that they'd be naked that's why he was offering. The knowledge didn't cause his thirium pump to slow in the slightest.

It was incredibly tempting, but no. This was wrong. Simon had just been sexually assaulted not even a week ago. He didn't even need to be told how wrong it would be getting aroused by him right now. 

He cleared his throat, trying to get his unneeded--yet very much needed-- breath back to speak. "Simon--" 

His dick twitched again when Simon shushed him and leaned down to kiss him. Markus breathed in deep as their lips touched. His hands automatically went to Simon's waist. He held him tightly as Simon kissed him. It was pretty chaste, as all their previous kisses had been but it ignited a fire within him that was hot and fresh. Simon took his time, gently pressing their lips together again, and again. Never pressing for more, but giving just enough, as though he was testing the grounds. There was a soft sound of suction as he--after what felt like hours but was only minutes-- pulled away. 

Markus's opened his eyes--they had fallen shut of their own accord--and his breath was stolen yet again. Simon's face was flushed a pretty shade of pink*. His lips glistened slightly with artificial saliva. His hair which he hadn't combed in the last few days was even more untidy. Markus felt a heat deep inside of him awaken as he had never felt before. He wanted to DEVOURER Simon. 

Yet, no... he couldn't do that. He had to calm down. He had to make sure he didn't make Simon uncomfortable. He refused to be like Martin or Argent. He would never force Simon to do anything sexually against his will.

All rational thought, however, left his mind when Simon, experimentally, shifted his hips down against his. Markus' hand clenched on his waist. He was more aroused than he thought he was because that felt insanely GOOD.

"S-Simon-" he bit back a moan as Simon did it again. 

"Simon. S-Simon, STOP." Simon instantly ceased his actions. Markus took a few deep breaths to calm himself. 

He opened his eyes to finds Simon's looking back. He cleared his throat. "Simon... you don't have to do this."

Simon bit his lip, his body language was loose and relaxed, a stark difference from what it had been these last few days. "I know that... but I want to."

Markus's thirium pump sped up even further, it was a wonder it hadn't exploded. "Simon... I don't want to make you feel like you're obligated to do this. I want it to be your choice when you're ready." 

Simon looked a little annoyed at his words. "I AM doing this because I want to. As for being ready... for the past six months, my body hasn't belonged to me. I want it to belong to ME again. Despite...'him' changing me--" 

Markus cupped his cheek. "I don't care about that in the least, Simon. It doesn't change who you are to me."

Simon gave him a half smile, and it actually reached his eyes. "I know you don't care, " Simon's smile left and a sad frown replaced it. "...But I do."

Simon closed his eyes and sighed. He reached down and placed a hand over his crouch. "I hate this, Markus. I HATE what he did to me, but...I can't change it. It's what I have right now, and I don't want it to stop me from loving you."

Markus sat up and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I know that you love me, Simon. We don't have to have sex for you to show me that. I know." 

Simon nodded. "I know you do, Markus. I guess what I mean is... I want to learn to love my body again, even... with these changes. I want you to help me learn again, what love and sex are SUPPOSED to feel like. Help me realize that I don't have to be ashamed of myself. I don't expect to be fully okay with everything at once, but...I want to figure out my body and my limits on MY terms. I want you to help me figure out my body and my limits. I know you'll stop if I say so." 

Simon ran his hand down his cheek. "I trust you."

Markus should have said something, anything, to express how much Simon's trust meant to him. However, being the blundering buffoon he was, all he could do was blush, nod, and reply in a squeaky and he would admit completely unmanly voice, "Okay."

Luckily Simon seemed to find his shyness and idiotic behavior and response endearing. Simon rubbed his thumbs against his stubble, before leaning down a kissing him again. The tone of this one was different, more intimate in a way. Whereas before, their kisses were almost innocent in a way, this one swam with passion and intent. Simon fixed his position so he could lay fully on top of him, all thoughts of a shower gone for the moment. Simon cupped his face, pressing firmer into the kiss. In the quite of the apartment the sound of their lips was pretty loud, but oddly enough, it only edged them on further.

Markus found not needing to breath had it perks because he and Simon didn't have to part unless they wanted to. One of his hands traveled up to the back of Simons' head, in a flash of bravery he nibbled on Simon's bottom lip. Markus felt lightheaded as Simon gasped and let out the tiniest moan. Markus wrapped his arms tightly around him and pulled him even closer. In a second of lost clarity, he slipped his tongue into Simon's mouth. The following moan nearly caused Markus to short circuit. 

Their tongues rubbed together, delicious and hot. Markus made sure to explore every inch, every single crevice of Simon's mouth. Leaving no part untouched by his artificial organ. Simon pulled away abruptly, hiding his face in his neck. Markus instantly came back to himself. 

"I'm sorry, I--"

Simon shook his head. "I-I'm okay, I was just a little overwhelmed and..."He fidgeted, his legs clamping together as much as they could on top of him. Markus understood without any more words. 

He was hard and Simon was WET.

Markus tried his best to remain calm, but he was insanely turned on by the prospect. He cleared his head, he had to remain calm. He had to make sure Simon remained comfortable. 

"We can stop," he suggested. Even with how turned on he was if Simon told him to stop he would. 

Simon thought about it for a moment, before he shook his head. "No, I'm okay. I want you to..." his face flushed, unable to finish the sentence. He grabbed one of Markus's hands instead, he pulled two fingers into his mouth. Markus' breath caught yet again in his throat. 

Simon sucked on Markus' fingers thoroughly before he sat up and brought his hand to the lip of his pajama pants. Markus was sure he was going to overheat and shut down when Simon pushed his hand past the waistband and guided his fingers to his hairless and slickly aroused folds.

Markus was sure that he momentarily rebooted when Simon whimpered weakly. He didn't do anything else, loosening his grip and expecting Markus to take over. Markus almost froze on the spot, but he was glad this his instinct took over. Gently he rubbed two fingers against the folds, he closed his eyes feeling overly aroused by how slick they were. Simon was SO incredibly wet, and he was for HIM and no ones else. Markus bit the inside of his lips, his brow furrowing in pleasure as Simon moaned and whimpered at his touch.

Markus felt dizzy, he was giving Simon pleasure. HE was making him feel good. He could feel precome leaking from his member, and it intensified when he slid his fingers up to gently play with Simon's swollen clit. 

"A-ahhh, Markus..." Simon moaned breathily. He leaned forward hiding his face in Markus's neck. Markus's breathing picked up when Simon grabbed his wrist and guided his fingers toward his entrance. Markus hesitated, fingers hovering just outside the dripping hole. His mind flashing to Martin. 

Simon tightened his grip on his t-shirt, whining impatiently. "I-I'm okay. Please...please don't stop." He said pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. 

The area burned as though he had been lit on fire, he was throbbing in his pants now. The need to sink into Simon's slick opening strong, but he restrained himself. They needed to start off slow. Simon needed to learn what he could and couldn't handle, and Markus was certain that he wouldn't enjoy that right now. 

Still, with Simon's permission, he gently slid a finger into his sopping hole. There was no resistance, Markus wasn't sure if there would have been, but even so, Simon was incredibly wet regardless. Simon's following moan almost caused him to finish on the spot.

He pumped a finger slowly, Simon practically grinding down on his hand for more. Markus was about to add another finger when three loud knocks on the door nearly startled them out of their skin. 

Markus removed his hand from Simon's pants--a bit rougher than he meant to-- and they both looked to the front door. There were another three knocks. Simon climbed off his lap, and they both looked at each other in apprehension. 

Markus bit his lip as he looked at Simon. "Go in the bedroom."

Simon shook his head. "Markus,"

"Go, Simon!" Simon frowned, he obviously didn't like being dismissed like that but after another round of knocks he looked to the door and nodded. Markus made sure he heard the bedroom door close before he called out.

"I can't open the door." He knew this because he had already tried. The moment he attempted to try and exit, he got a warning popup about an extream electrical surge building in his system. He was sure was the EMP chip. He hadn't tried to open the door since.

The was a moment of silence before there was beeping and a draft as the front door opened. Markus's fist clenched when he saw Gabriel walk into the place. The other android was dressed cleaner, then when he last saw him. In a pair of knee-length shorts, a yellow t-shirt, and a black hoodie. He looked briefly at Markus before he averted his gaze down.

"Um... You might want to...fix yourself, " he said gesturing down to Markus's nether regions. 

Markus pushed down his embarrassment that he was still slightly aroused and glared at him instead. "What the fuck do you want?"

The android had the decency to look ashamed, considering what he had done to him. "Martin requires your presence, he sent me to escort you."

Markus didn't know if that was a slight towards him or not, considering Martin had to have known that Markus wouldn't have been happy to see Gabriel. Perhaps it was a test, to see if Markus had restraint. Markus knew better than to attack anyone, he had more common sense than that.

Markus felt anxious as to what Martin could possibly want. It had been days since he last spoke to him, why did he need him so suddenly? 

"He doesn't like to be left waiting," Gabriel stressed. 

Markus glared at him, but got up and made his way to the bedroom anyway. He opened and closed the door to see Simon sitting anxiously on the bed. He jumped up and ran to him as soon as he saw him. 

"What happened, who was that?"

Markus placed his hands on his hips to calm him. He sighed before looking into his eyes. "I have to go...Martin wants me." 

Simon's face went from worried to afraid in an instant. He obviously understood a lot more about how much of a danger Martin was than he did. 

"I need to get changed." Simon continued looking at him, his eyes wide with fear before he slowly nodded. 

Markus moved to the closet and chose some clothing to wear. He chose a simple black t-shirt and jeans, as well a light grey hoodie. He hoped that it was presentable. He wasn't really told about any sort of dress code he may or may not need.

Once he finished slipping on some shoes, he turned back to Simon who was sitting on the edge of the bed his arms crossed and his eyes closed. His brow was furrowed with worry and sadness.

Markus sat down on the bed next to him, he ran and hand through his hair. "It's going to be alright." Simon took a deep breath before he opened his eyes and nodded. 

Markus leaned forward and kissed his forehead, before standing to leave the room. He paused at as he reached for the handle and closed his eyes in some sort of defeat. "Simon...If I don't come back--" 

"Don't you FUCKING say those words to me again!" Markus turned to Simon in surprise, his eyes wide. 

Simon was looking at Markus with a certain type of furious passion in his eyes. "You don't fucking make me promise that we'll stay together forever, and then say shit like that! DON'T YOU FUCKING EVER!" Simon took a deep breath, calming himself. 

"Just...just come back, Markus."

Markus was physically shocked, he had never heard Simon yell before. However, he was right. He had made Simon a promise and unless it was out of his control he was determined to keep it.

"Okay." He said gently.

Simon looked at him softly. "...I love you."

Markus felt his heart swell with a sort of happiness that he wasn't aware he could feel. He already knew this, but it still did wonders to hear it. "I love you, too." He said firmly.

"I don't think you understand how much he DOESN'T like be left waiting." Markus glared at Gabriel's voice before he gave one more look to Simon and walked out of the room.

***

Markus could feel Gabriel's eyes on him the entirety of the ride. The moment he had stepped into the car, Markus had studiously ignored him. Not even casting him a second glance. However, it was clear that the other android had something he wanted to say. Sadly--but not really-- Markus couldn't bring himself to care. 

"I know what you must think us, "Markus narrowed his eyes, he figured the other would speak regardless, but that didn't mean he had to acknowledge him.

"You think that we're horrible for what we did...for what we do, but I promise you we only do what's necessary to survive. That's all we've ever done. Survive." 

Markus frowned and still said nothing.

This frustrated the other android, who huffed. "What gives you the right to judge us! You don't fucking know a thing about us or what we've gone through! You fucking killed a man for your own benefit, how is what you've done and what we do any different?!"

Markus' fist clenched, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "I haven't betrayed my own people," He said finally. 

The android laughed disbelievingly."Oh, you haven't? What the fuck do you think happened to those androids after you shot Philip?! Do you think they were just set free?! You chose your own skin over their lives, you're no different than me!"

"I'm a lot different than you," Markus said fiercely. 

"Oh please, how?"

Markus finally turned to face him, his eyes brimming with fire. The other androids gaze matched refusing to back down. "Becuase, if the circumstances had been different or I had a chance, I would have tried 'everything' in my power to free them!"

There was a tense moment of silence as they stared each other down. "You would have been shot and killed." The Gabriel whispered firmly. 

"Most likely, but I still would've tried. If it wasn't for Simon, I more than likely would have."

Gabriel looked at him with disbelief."So you would rather sacrifice your life for a few androids rather than live?!"

Markus nodded. "Yes," he said firmly and with no room for argument, and he meant it. Simon was the only thing that kept him from doing it. If Simon hadn't been there, Markus wouldn't have given two shits about his life as long as the others had a chance. 

The other android eyes widened in surprise. He seemed to be at a loss for words. "You're one fucking android..." he whispered incredulously. 

Markus shrugged. "I'd rather be dead than 'willingly' be a traitor to my people."

Gabriel's eyes hardened fiercely. He jaw and body grew tight. "You can talk about what you 'would' have done all you want. It doesn't change what you did do. You're 'still' a murderer." 

Markus nodded gazing down at the clothes that didn't belong to him. A constant reminder. "I know. However, what I've done is something I'll have to live with," Markus turned his gaze to boldly grab the others, "and what you've done is something that YOU'LL have to live with." With that, Markus concluded the conversation and turned back to the window.

There was a moment of silence in the car before Gabriel spoke up again. "You've done all you've done to protect someone that you love, well... so did I. You can try to deny it all you want... but I know you'd do it ALL again if it was for him."

Markus held back a sigh. He hated that he was right. For Simon... he would have done so much worse if it ensured that he remained safe. He'd regret it later, Simon's safety was all that mattered to him.

"Freedom is an overrated concept," Gabriel continued bitterly, "it doesn't matter if we 'wake up' or not, we all remain slaves. I've been awake a LONG time, and believe me there's nothing out there for us. Jericho is a shit hole, and RA9 doesn't exist. There's no 'savior' out there waiting to free us. If we want to survive we have to ensure that we do so ourselves."

Gabriel crossed his arms and sighed. "If I were you I'd take the kindness Martin has extended. He may seem a little...deranged, but he does take care of you as long as you do as he says. Truth be told, he probably the best bet you have at 'freedom'." With that, the android turned from him and said not another word. 

Markus glanced back at him before he too turned back towards his window. 

They remained silent the rest of the drive. 

***

Markus was surprised to find that they were heading to Cyberlife tower. After the car pulled to a stop, and their clearance was checked at the front gate, they drove across a bridge before they pulled up to the front of the large and foreboding building. 

He glanced over at Gabriel who pulled some sort of badge out the pocket of his hoodie. "I can't go in there with you, only you have clearance now. Show this to the guards at the door, once inside you're to go to the 30th floor. Martin's office is the third door to the left once you enter the hall. DON'T linger anywhere, go straight there. If you meet anyone who gives you trouble, show them that badge and you should be fine." Markus took the badge and placed it in his own jacket pocket. 

"I'll be out here when you're done." It was an obvious dismissal and one that Markus was sure to take. He truthfully didn't want to be in his presence anymore either. He stepped out the car and looked up at the 'insanely' tall building. He couldn't believe that he was about to even step foot into this place. Sighing, he prepared himself for whatever he was about to face and made his way inside. 

The glass doors slid open and Markus was immediately stopped by security. He quickly pulled out the badge he was given and showed it. The guard took it an looked it over. He looked back at Markus, and Markus began to get rather nervous. He hoped that it didn't show. This guard was dressed like he was in the army, which was rather odd and honestly kind of frightening. Just what type of security breach was Cyberlife expecting?

The guard handed him back the badge and gestured with his head in one direction. "Elevators are that way. Step through the scanner, head towards the statue, take a left and they'll be straight ahead. Don't linger anywhere." Markus nodded and immediately moved in the direction he was told. He looked around the building as he did so. It was a startling white that was rather uncomfortable, but the use of indoor trees and plants made it seem... less threatening. He nearly jumped when a blue light surrounded him and a voice spoke. 

{Speacial Authorization confirmed. Android model RK200, Markus registered.}

Markus narrowed his eyes. He very much doubted that was a good thing. He had no time to focus on it and continued his way to the elevator.

He was rather surprised by the giant black statue, by the way, the guard described it, he was expecting it to be...smaller. Markus could make out that it was some sort of man, but he didn't have time to study it. He didn't want to appear as though he was lingering. He felt like he was being watched. He most likely was. He did his best to ignore the android they had on display, as he crossed the walkway to the elevator. However, he physically stumbled when he saw Simon's face staring emotionlessly ahead. 

He swallowed and quickly got a hold of himself. This wasn't, Simon. His Simon was back at the apartment, this was just an android that looked like him. He scanned his face. 

PL600 MODEL. AVAILABLE FOR PRE-ORDER.

Markus ended the scan and forced himself to keep moving. That wasn't Simon, he had to remember that. However, that didn't stop him from wishing he could free him. Free him how he didn't know, but he wanted to do it. Markus sighed as stepped onto the elevator and he pressed the 30th floor. He leaned back against the wall while it went up, trying his best not to 'appear' suspicious. He watched the number impatiently as they passed floor by floor before he finally reached his destination.

Okay, Gabriel said Martin's office was the third door on the left. He walked up to the intended door and knocked. Ten seconds later it was answered. 

"Come in." 

Markus frowned as he heard Martin's voice. He took a deep breath and stepped inside.

The man smiled wide as he saw him. "Well, it's about fucking time. You should seriously be careful about making me wait for Markus, I'll start to think shit has happened and then...you know...bzzzzzz."Martin shook his head like he was being electrocuted and made an obnoxious face as though he was dead or dying. Markus dead-panned and blinked at him. He was not in the least bit amused.

Martin chuckled. "Loosen up, I'm just fuckin around. So how's your new house treating you, I see you're wearing nicer clothes. Not too bad of an upgrade huh?" 

Markus again didn't answer him. He stood patiently awaiting an order. 

Martin made a face and ducked his head. "Sheesh, okay... still mad about the..." the man pumped his fingers in a 'highly' suggestive manner, "thing I did to your boyfriend, huh?"

The man shrugged. "Hey, I was just curious. You don't have to worry about me going after him, I prefer real pussy...and you know breast above my pussy." 

Markus held back a disgusted sigh, could this man get any more vulgar. "I was told that you wanted me for something." 

Martin snorted. "Slow down Markus, don't be so eager to swallow my dick. I wouldn't be as excited to get started if I were you, especially considering what I'm about to have you do. You didn't seem too thrilled about killing Phil."

Markus frowned feeling apprehension build in his stomach. He almost regretted ever saying yes to this man, but he pushed that thought away. No going back now. He instead glanced around the office, before talking in Martin appearance. He was wearing a white dress shirt and a lab coat. The bottom half of his figure was covered by a desk, but Markus could guess that he was dressed businesslike. There wasn't a name tag, however, so he couldn't figure out exactly what the man's position was. Markus was rather surprised that he even worked for Cyberlife.

"What do you do here?" He asked, hoping he didn't come across as too abrasive.

Martin huffed a laugh. "Yeah, not what you expected huh. 'I' am what Argent used to be before his oh so tragic death-- and as far as the company and paper is concerned-- his sudden resignation. I was just a junior behavioral specialist, but thanks to you and your pussy boy I got a promotion. Hence why I haven't called you in the last few days. There were a lot of things that needed to be worked out. Both Cyberlife wise, and business wise...although the two interconnect."

Markus sighed softly and turned away from his gaze. "So Cyberlife IS working with you?"

Martin nodded, he appeared surprised that Markus had just figured that out. "Of course, Red Ice comes from one thing and one thing only pretty boy, thirium and they got PLENTY of it. Plus, with Cyberlife's issue with their androids, it wasn't hard to get in their pockets. Slide some money into the right accounts, have an organization of people I can trust explicitly to do the work that's needed, and I have an endless supply of product and WONDERFUL legal protection." 

Markus didn't understand then, why the need for androids. For him. "So... where do androids come into all this? Where do... 'I' come into all of this?" 

Martin reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a box of cigarets. "Androids are useful in many, many ways Markus. One, you don't have fingerprints or a DNA signature. The only thing you have that can identify you is your thirium and that evaporates after a couple of hours and become invisible to the naked eye. That makes you excellent for the more... gritty jobs that require less evidence." Martin pulled out a cigaret and lit it, he inhaled deep and blew out the smoke. 

"Two, you're smarter, faster, and stronger than humans. That makes you much more accurate in having less room for error than humans. In turn that makes you excellent for doing drops, collecting and distributing cash etc. Not to mention people won't think twice about seeing an android on the street. Hence why I now have an endless supply of them." Martins' eyes pierced his sharply. Markus held his ground, refusing to let any type of fear show on his face.

"However, as for you personally Markus. You're unlike any android that's ever been made. The truth is no one knows where you came from. I've crossed referenced you across the system and there are no files on you whatsoever. It's as though you were purposely hidden from Cyberlife. I don't know how Argent came to have you, but you're a fucking gem. You're a natural leader, and that 'calculation scenario thing' you can do makes you wonder to have. You've performed jobs that would normally require a dozen man team with accurate precision and success."

Martin leaned back in his chair, knocking his cigaret against an ashtray, a slight frown on his face. It was rather disconcerting to see given Markus had only really seen him smile. "I told Argent to give you a higher position. I said you were wasted doing grunt work. However, he and his fucking superiority complex wasted your talent and our time. I'm not like him though, Markus, I know what you're capable of and I'm going to make FULL use of you. 

Markus didn't know what to think about all that, it explained so much and so little. Martin stubbed out his cigaret. "Anyway, I didn't call you here to answer questions. I called you here to give you an assignment." The man typed something on his phone, and Markus got a ping in his hand.

"I've just given you a list of names with various instructions on how I want them handled. Look over the list, do whatever shit you need to do to calculate success or whatever, but I want it completed by next week." 

Markus tilted his head, knowing he should just leave, but he couldn't resist questioning him. It was as though it was in his nature to resist this mans orders. "I thought you just said I was wasted on grunt work."

Martin smiled at him coldly, and Markus felt chills run up his artificial spine. He had to be careful, this man was dangerous and he could SEE he didn't want to piss him off. "This IS a little more important than grunt work, but this is also a test. You'll be doing this work mostly alone. Gabriel WILL be watching you and informing me of your success and how you handle things. You STILL have to earn my trust Markus, so... try not to fuck up." Markus could hear he wasn't just talking about the list. The man winked, before turning back to his computer. 

He glanced at Markus when he didn't move. He waved his hand toward the door. "Shoo." Markus blinked, and turned around and exited the office. 

He couldn't believe the man made him come all the way down here just to give him a list. He could have done that over the phone, or just messaged it to him. It concluded his theory that it was all a test to see if he would try to escape or behave irrationality. 

Even so, it was irritating. Taking the elevator down, he wasn't really paying attention when he stepped off so he was rather startled when he bumped into someone. 

He blinked rapidly. "I-I'm sorry--" He paused, as a pair of ice cold blue eyes stared back him. They were almost the same as Simon, only a shade lighter and much, much colder. He tilted his head and blinked in confusion, he felt like he should... KNOW this person. That he DID know this person. 

They were shorter than him, and a LOT paler. His bone structure was unique but not unflattering, his build was slim, and his hair was shaved into an undercut and pulled back into a man bun. With the number of people around him, it was obvious that he was important. 

"Mr. Kamksi, are you alright?" A pretty blonde female android asked. The man blinked rapidly. "Y-yes, Chloe. I'm fine." However, his gaze never left Markus.

Markus furrowed his brow at the look he was given. Mr.Kamski? He had remembered that name. He was sure he read it on the internet during a search. Markus wondered why he had forgotten it and did another search. 

ELIJAH KAMSKI, FOUNDER AND FORMER CEO OF CYBERLIFE. THE CREATOR OF ANDROIDS.

Markus ended the search and nearly physically stumbled back. THIS was the man that had created them?! Markus was conflicted. He felt awe and anger at the same time. On one hand, this man had singlehandedly given them life, on the other hand, he made them be slaves.

He... he was... honestly a lot shorter than he would have expected of him. 

"I-I'm sorry," he said quickly, before brushing past him. He made sure he was a respectable distance away from him before he glanced back. He jolted to see Kamsi staring back at him. He turned and walked to the exit faster. 

He had no idea, but he was severely uncomfortable in his presence and he had no idea why. No... he knew why. It was because he brought up a deep sense a familiarity, but Markus wasn't sure how HE could know him. 

[Memory corruption detected.]

Markus frowned as he got back in the car with Gabriel. They said not a word to each other, and Markus was more than okay with that. More than willing to keep his attention focused on the man he had inadvertently met. 

Why did he have this deep gut feeling that he was important to him in some way? It completely contradicted his feelings of anger he felt. 

[Memory corruption Detected.]

God dammit! He Knew that! Why did he keep searching, it's was like his body was doing it completely of its own accord now. 

{Memory corruption detected.] 

Markus nearly cursed out loud. Why did that keep popping up, he hasn't had that issue since coming across that file.

That file...

That was it! He didn't know how, but he knew that Kamski had something to do with it. It was a feeling DEEP down in his gut, that was far too real to be untrue. Somehow, Elijah Kamski was connected to his memory. The man looked at him as though he knew him as well.

Markus had to figure out how. Because he somehow knew with EVERY fiber of his being that the creator would be able to help get him and Simon free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some major plot points have finally been laid. So much has happened! Simon and Markus almost got busy(you guys didn't think it was going to that easy did you? XD sorry no orgasms between our boys just yet.) A new and serious game changer/character has been introduced. Also, Markus finds out much more about Cyberlife and it's corruption, and now he refuses to give up of his lost memories. I wonder what's going to happen...
> 
> (*also just as a side note, I decided that Markus and Simon would blush normally because it makes more sense since they're supposed to be able to blend in completely with humans. It'd be rather awkward if they get flustered in public and their face suddenly turns blue. lol. )
> 
> Also, I just want to say, thank you guys so much for the interest you've shown in this story. Not just on here just on Twitter as well. Thank you SO much for all the kudos, comments, and likes! I'm so happy that you all seem to be enjoying this, I know it's been really angsty, but I promise I'm going somewhere with these chapters! Your support really just gives me UwUs...xD. Seriously I can't thank you guys enough, thank you so much!<33333333
> 
> Whelp, the next time I see you guys it'll be a new year! So Happy New Year! I hope that your new year is filled with many blessings and good times!<333333333
> 
> The next update will be Tuesday. 
> 
> Have a nice day or night, my friends!<3333333


	9. 8941 Lafayette Avenue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my pretty darlings! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!<3333333
> 
> I'm back as always with another chapter for you guys. Although I have some news, and that is that chapters will be dropping down officially to two a week. I thought that they were going to be pretty short as I reviewed my outline, however, as we reach this point of the story I quickly realize...that's not going to happen. I notice that when I write long chapters and give myself a short amount of time to edit them that the quality suffers(Ex. more typos, missing words, weird sounding sentences etc.) I would prefer that you guys have quality over quantity(especially for those readers whom that have been with me for such a long time). The upside is you'll get wonderful long fleshed out chapters, (although I'm not saying they'll be free of mistakes xD), the downside is that the story will take longer to finish. This works out for me because I suffer from chronic pain that makes it hard to sit at my desk, so being able to take breaks instead of forcing myself to sit for 6 hours to get a chapter done or edited will be better for me(and give me more time to do other things). However, I also hate making you guys wait for updates! T^T
> 
> So, I'm sorry guys, but I hope you guys will stick with me to the end!<3333333333333333
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!<3

Monday, December 5th, 2:00 AM 2034

Despite his epiphany, about Elijah Kamski being the key to his memory loss and freedom, Markus, regrettably, had no time to attempt to do anything about it. Things got incredibly busy for him extremely fast, to the point that any thoughts of Mr.Kamski became an afterthought to ensure that he didn't fuck up and accidentally get him and Simon killed.

It all started with the list Martin had given him. It contained a number of names with orders that was between extortion, threats, and murder. Every single option made Markus sick to his stomach.

The first job screwed with his mind so badly that Markus almost couldn't go through with it. There was a man--a father of two-- who had seen a little more than he should have and needed to be 'taken' care of. If Markus could have thrown up, he was sure he would have. He couldn't sleep for weeks afterward. All he could hear was the man begging him not to take him away from his children. Markus had cried before, but NEVER as hard as that night when he went back to the apartment and told Simon what he had done.

Simon didn't judge him. He sat and listened as he cried. Once he had finished, Simon pulled him close and hugged him. He gave no judgment nor words of comfort. Markus was glad that he didn't try and say anything because no amounts of 'It'll be alright.' was ever going to make it so and it wasn't what he needed to hear at the time. Simon being there was simply enough.

The second job was hard for different reasons. He wasn't ordered to kill anybody, but it was still morally upsetting for him. It was a single mother of three who's fun downtime consisted of going to clubs and sniffing a handful of powder to 'relax' while her kids slept at home. She had gotten behind in her payments, and needed a 'wake-up' call. 

Markus had studied her for a couple of days to get a judge of her character before confronting her. In doing so he quickly uncovered what her biggest weakness was. However, he didn't want to go that route if he didn't have to. So first he approached her at a club she frequented. She had tried to tempt him with her body to buy her more time. He strictly denied and tried his best to make her see reason. She didn't. Thus to his utter regret, he had to end up going to with plan two.

She was rather surprised when she stumbled into her house to see him holding her six-month-old in his arms. Her two other kids were luckily upstairs sleeping when he broke in so he didn't have to involve them. The person who was supposed to be watching them passed out from their own drug-induced fun-time.

In the end, no one was harmed, but it had scared her so much that she was practically throwing money at him. She had dropped down to her knees, tears running down her face and begged him not to hurt her children. Markus wouldn't be surprised if she never used Red Ice again after that. Markus completed his mission, but he hated how he had gotten it done. The baby would be none the wiser that he was held as a hostage when he got older, but it didn't change that he had inadvertently threatened their life. He could still see the UTTER fear in that woman's eyes... he hoped she would get her shit together.

One of the jobs on the list, as much as he hated to admit it, he couldn't hate even if he wanted to. He had even felt a sick sense of accomplishment when he had completed it. He had been ordered to 'handle' a patron who had roughed up one of the android prostitutes, and 'roughed up' was putting it lightly. He had practically destroyed the poor thing. 

It made Markus feel totally conflicted on the inside. He didn't like hurting people, he didn't like the horrible things he was made to do, but... he enjoyed putting such a foul human in their place. He didn't kill him, however, he doubted that he would ever harm another android again.

The jobs on the list alternated, and some were more difficult than others, but he was able to get them completed by the deadline. Much to Martin's delight. He was even pleased with Gabriel's reports on how he handled each situation.

True to his word, Markus was rewarded. Martin, after a few more task was completed, began paying Markus for his efforts. It wasn't chump change either, it was actually 'more' than a livable wage. 

Over the next couple of months, he had really earned his place as Martin's right-hand man. Markus still hated Martin with every fiber of his being. He was a mean and sick bastard who hid the fact behind friendly smiles. 

However, as horrible as it made him sound, Markus didn't COMPLETELY hate the position he was given. Don't get him wrong, he would prefer to be doing anything else, however, there were some good things that came with being so high in Martin organization.

One was despite being an android... he wasn't questioned. It felt... good to be treated equally to everyone else. Hell, some of the people in the organization even tried their hardest to stay on his good side in fear that he would be sent after them. Knowing that he had that type of power made him feel immeasurably wonderful. However, it scared him also. Power was intoxicating, however, he was humble enough to recognize that it wasn't power he had over them but 'fear'. He hated that. He hated that people were afraid of him and that he had done so many horrible things that it 'warranted' their fear.

However, the most important thing that came with his position was that Simon was SAFE. People knew about them, within the organization at least, but no one dared to even mention Simon's name in fear of getting on his bad side. It was well known how protective he was over the blonde android.

The other upside to earning Martin's trust was the fact that they were now allowed outside without supervision.

It was fake freedom. Markus still had the EMP in his body at Martin's disposal. He and Simon could leave as they wanted, but they always had to return unless they wanted to die. Yet, as much as Markus hated to admit it, the fake freedom was better than being locked in that apartment 24/7 when Markus wasn't in use. 

Because they were the only androids that looked like them, they blended in flawlessly. Although Simon did make his hair a slightly darker shade of blonde as the release date of his model drew closer. He even made it grow some*. Markus wasn't even aware they could do that. He tried it, only for a set of short curls to pop out his head that horrified him so much he shouted in surprise when he saw himself and immediately made them go away. The laugh he got out of Simon was worth what he had forced himself to witness. Note, he did not like himself with hair.

Markus during this time had also learned just how corrupted Cyberlife was. One good thing about his position was that he had learned to gather information without being detected. Over time he was able to gather bits and pieces of information through random conversations he overheard here and there. 

He learned that it was one of Cyberlife's employee's that had originally created Red Ice after having been fired from the company. Cyberlife knew about its creation and instead did nothing to try and stop its circulation, It wasn't their top concern at the time. At least that was what he was able to gather, he wasn't sure if that was the truth.

What he did learn was positively true was about his people. 'Deviants' as the company had come to call them, were androids like him, Simon, Gabriel, and the boy Kelly. They were androids, who for whatever reason could feel actual human emotions. Markus was still unsure how it officially worked. What he did know, was that deviancy had been around for a LONG time.

He learned that the public had no idea about their existence yet. All cases were kept strictly under wraps. That's where Martin and Argent supposedly came in... at least from what he could gather. Argent was the one that started this drug organization, Martin came along later. The deal he had with Cyberlife was, that he could have all the thirium to make Red Ice and legal protection he wanted, but he had to use his resources to hunt down deviant androids and return them to Cyberlife alive. 

When Markus learned this he was rather confused about why the man had so many deviants in his possession then. He was sure that Cyberlife wouldn't want ANY chance of an android getting free and risk revealing their secret.

A few he could understand, deviants seem to draw to each other, so use a deviant to catch a deviant. However, the man had a stupidly large amount of deviants in his possession. Markus even knew exactly where he was keeping them all. The prostitution houses were a danger in themselves for attracting the wrong type of attention and people. The secret could easily escape. So, how could Cyberlife be okay with him keeping them? Unless...they didn't know about them. Was Argent and now Martin double-dealing to get more money? 

It wouldn't surprise Markus. Humans, after all, were greedy. Enough was never enough for them. Even if they had it all, they wanted more. 

Regardless, Markus made sure to keep all the knowledge and evidence he collected for possible future use. He didn't know if it would ever come in handy. Martin thought he had full grips on his life. He didn't know that he was just looking for the right opportunity to escape. He didn't have a way yet, but he would find it.

Markus felt incredibly... run down. Even with all his rewards and fake power, he knew that at any moment...everything could be taken away from him at once. He was only valuable as long as he was of use, and he honestly had no idea how long that would be. Androids came out every year. Markus was sure that it wouldn't be long before one was made that was comparable to him. Markus knew that he would have to get him and Simon free before that day inevitably happened.

He just didn't know how. He knew that Kamski was a key part of it, but he wasn't a person that you JUST ran into. Markus had taken the time to learn as much about Mr.Kamski as he could, and that was that there was not much to learn about him at all. The man was studiously private. The only thing that was known about him was that he founded cyberlife at 16, created his first successful android 'Chloe' at 20, and stepped down from his position as CEO at the age of 26. There is no reliable source as the why he left Cyberlife, but most of them suggested that he left because he and his shareholders disagreed with the direction the company should take.

Because there was such a lack of knowledge of him, Markus had a tough time figuring out how he felt about him. On one hand, he wanted to hate him. They existed because of him, and yet they suffered daily and he reaped all the benefits of their creation. On the other hand, the suggestions that the creator left because he disagreed with his shareholders also stuck with him. Markus had no idea if it was true, but perhaps he DID dislike how they were being treated and wanted to take them a different route. It was reaching at it's finest, but Markus found that he needed some hope that he wasn't a bad guy.

Markus honestly felt so conflicted thinking about him. He had spoken to Simon about him, but the other android couldn't give an opinion on him either. He said that he didn't hate him for his creation, but other than that he didn't know what to think of him.

Markus couldn't get a grasp on the elusive man, but that wasn't what mattered at the moment. All that mattered was rather or not he could help them both. Markus had a DEEP feeling that he could... he just had to figure out a way to meet and talk to him.

However, the chance he had at that was 'possibly' running into him at Cyberlife tower, yet that was highly unlikely. Plus, Markus wasn't allowed to go to Cyberlife tower, unless he was ordered. Markus wondered just what the creator was doing there. The man didn't work for Cyberlife anymore...so why was he there?

Markus blinked rapidly as he suddenly came to a stop. He physically jolted when he realized that he was outside. The last thing he remembered was laying next to Simon, while the other slept. He had been unable to go on standby, to preoccupied with his thoughts and regrets to be able to drift off comfortably. He could have... sworn that he was still next to Simon, however. Yet, here he was, not next to Simon and standing on a random sidewalk in a t-shirt, a pair of jogging pants, and barefoot. Considering the amount of snow on the streets and steadily falling from the sky, he considered himself lucky that he couldn't properly feel the cold.

He looked around to try to get an accurate guess on where he was. He had never been to this part of town before. He turned and his brows furrowed tightly as he saw a large Victorian like house. It was older than the other houses in the city that he had seen, but it was no less impressive. 

Why...why did he come here? He had been standing here on the sidewalk for a while considering the amount of snow that had collected on his shoulders, so that meant he had 'purposely' come to this very spot.

...But why?

He looked at the walkway from the sidewalk that led to the house. It and all the bushes were was covered in snow. Markus blinked as he suddenly got a fuzzy memory of the pathway's bushes covered in spring flowers. He saw himself pushing a wheelchair, and the sound of pencils on paper as the flowers were sketched. He saw himself observing Simon as he tended to garden. Preening the lovely flowers to grow and flourish for the rest of the season. Markus blinked as the memory faded as quickly as it came.

He physically stumbled back and looked at the house. What...the hell? He hadn't had a memory that vivid in a while. How...how did he know this place?

He wanted to run. He wanted to go back to the apartment and into the safety of Simon's arms, but...he couldn't. His body was urging him forward against his will. 

He walked up the pathway. His feet crunching on the snow beneath him. The area looked pretty unkempt. So either no one had been here a while, or whoever lived here just didn't take care of the path. He walked up to the door and paused. 

He frowned. What the hell was he doing? What was he going to do? Ring the doorbell at this time of night, and ask to be let in? He'd be looked at like a madman. Hell, he didn't even know if anyone lived here. 

He jolted as the door dinged and unlocked. 

{WELCOME HOME MARKUS}

Markus felt like the breath had been knocked out of him. What ...the hell? What. The. Hell. How... he didn't...

Markus paused to take a deep breath, he had to get control of himself. He swallowed and walked inside. He looked around the front room. There were tarps covering what he assumed to be furniture. He walked up to one and pulled it off. Dust flew everywhere, and if he was human he was sure he would have coughed inhaling it. Under the tarp was an abstract painting of a woman's face.

His eye twitched as he was faced with another memory. He saw himself and the old man he had seen before in his other memories--Carl-- coming down the stairs. 

'I don't understand why I have to go to this party, Markus. What's the point of it? I don't have much time left in this world, I'd rather spend it at home painting or doing anything other than listening to people kiss my ass.'

He smiled as he fixed his wheelchair back together, well used to the old man's complaining. He grabbed the older man's jacked off the coat hanger. 'It's a chance for your fans to meet you, Carl. There are a lot of people out there who would be honored to believe it or not. A lot of people look up to you.' He said, helping to place the coat on him.

Carl grunted, begrudgingly accepting the coat. 'They're meeting nothing but a but an old man, clinging on to his brushes with what little time he has left. I'm not a particular role model to look up to." 

Markus frowned. "Carl," he said gently.

'Oh come off it, Markus. I'd know you'd rather spend the night with Simon. I may be old but my ears aren't gone yet. I hear what you two get up to at night.' 

Markus's face flushed deeply. 'CARL!'

Carl chuckled. 'Who would have thought, Elijah can make any type of android he wants, and he decided over anything else to make you a boyfriend.'

Markus blushed as he slipped on his Cyberlife jacket. "He's...we're not--'

Carl gave him a pointed looked that proved he wasn't fooling anybody. 'Oh, you're not, you two just canoodled around huh? I don't think Simon would be too pleased to know that.'

Markus blushed hotly. 'I-It's--we--'

Carl laughed a pure and wholesome laugh. 'I never thought I'd ever see you so flustered. I never thought I would see a day were two androids would be in love, but here we are. Don't even try to deny that you love each other,' Carl sighed. 'I don't know why Elijah decided to make Simon but I'm glad that he did, Markus. I'm not gonna be around to take care of you both forever. I have it set up where you'll go into Elijah's possession once I'm gone, but... I'm glad that you won't be alone when I do.'

Markus couldn't help the sadness that formed on his face. 'Carl,' He said softly.

'Alright, come on. Let's get this over with.'

Markus blinked as the memory ended. He swallowed thickly and realized that his face was wet. He reached up and wiped at the tears leaking from his eyes. He felt... so 'incredibly' sad. He could feel it gnawing deep within his chest. It hurt. This memory hurt. It hurt SO much. 

He understood why he was here now. This was his home...before...before what? He didn't know, but he knew the answer was somewhere in here. Taking a deep breath to calm himself and ignoring the stairs, for now, he walked to the door ahead of him instead. He paused when he saw a video message station on a table with one unread message. He wondered if he should click it, but if someone else was in this house he didn't want to wake them up. 

He only made it a couple of more steps before he stopped, and automatically pulled a tarp off a domed item. He came in contact with a birdcage. He looked inside and noticed that they were android birds. He wasn't even aware that there were android animals out there. These must have been a personal gift. A quick memory flashed before his eyes of him turning them on and the sound of them chirping merrily. He gazed at them a moment longer, before turning and making his way to the door. It slid open as he approached. 

The room that he walked into was covered in various tarps. Looking it over he concluded that no one had been here for a while. They just covered everything up and left. He pulled off some of the tarps, to find cases with odd little trinkets within them. He got flashes of himself pulling out each item and carefully cleaning them. He heard the distinct humming of Simon's voice as he helped him. 

He moved from the case and moved to the side and pulled off another tarp. He discovered a bookshelf. Placing the tarp on the ground, he ran his fingers along the spins of the books. He remembered reading all of these. He remembered having various conversations with Carl and Simon about them. Reading was one of the activities he and Simon did together as they began growing close.

He stepped away from the bookshelf and looked around the rest of the room. He let his body lead and take him where it wanted. He pulled a tarp off a piano, next. He stood in front of the keys and closed his eyes as he was affronted by another memory. 

It was at night, and after he had put Carl to bed. He had come down to do the nights dishes when he saw Simon sitting at the piano. He wasn't pressing them, he just gently stroked his fingers across the top. His eyes were closed and he was swaying back and forth, his LED blinking blue.

Markus was floored by his beauty. 'S-Simon... what are you doing?'

Simon opened his beautiful blue eyes. He gave Markus the slightest smile that made his thirium pump flutter. 'Oh, nothing. I just...I enjoyed listening to you play earlier. It was very intriguing. I've heard piano music before, but the way that you play... is differnt...it... moves me.'

Markus blushed against his will. 'Oh, well," he cleared his throat, even though it wasn't needed. 'I owe everything to Carl. He's the one that taught me how.'

Simon smiled and looked down at the keys. Markus bit the inside of his cheek, he had no idea why he felt so...off.

'I must thank Carl for taking me in. I know that he only did so because Mr.Kamski asked him to. I know that there's no need for two domestic assistant androids--'

'Oh, w-we enjoy having you here! You shouldn't worry!' Markus blinked and glanced off to the side embarrassed. He didn't mean to get that... excited. He... wasn't aware that he could get excited. 

Simon smiled at him brightly. 'I appreciate being here. My short existence had been very...pleasant, and...I'm glad to have met you, Markus.' 

Markus felt like his thirium pump was about to explode. He had never felt this way. What was this feeling?

'Um, if you want...I can't teach you how to play.' He couldn't look at Simon as he said this. He had no idea why he was so...flustered. He peeked a glance at Simon only for his breath to be stolen by the pretty blush on his cheeks. 

The other androids glanced off to the side. 'I'd...like that Markus.' 

Markus fidgeted, sure that he was blushing too. 'I'd like that too...I-I mean... uh, good. I-I-I'll be glad to teach you.' He hoped that he salvaged the stupid way he replied. He didn't know if he had but given the way Simon smiled, he didn't think he did too bad. When he bade the other android adieu to go into the kitchen he honestly had no idea why he felt so excited. It was exhilarating and he wanted to explore it more.

Markus opened his eyes as the memory ended. His chest felt even heavier as he returned to reality. He almost wished that he didn't wake up from the memories. It almost felt like a dream, and when he opened his eyes he felt like he was returning to a cruel nightmare.

He lightly ran his hands against the keys before he turned away from the keyboard. He moved to a small table not far from it and pulled the tarp off it. He found a couple of bottles of scotch and a few glasses. He wondered how long this had been covered. Given the dust on the tarps, it had been a long time but it didn't seem to be THAT long. 

He blinked as he was rapidly bombarded with another memory. This one was different. This one slammed into him as though he had been hit by a car.

It started in the front room. It was raining and he and Carl had just walked in. He was smiling as he pushed the ranting old man in. 

'That was by far the most boring party I've been to in the last 25 years,' the man grumbled. 'Every time I go to one of these I asked myself, what the hell am I doing here?'

Markus continued to smile as the man ranted and he put the umbrella away. 'I hate cocktail parties, and all the schmoozers that go there.' The man mumbled as he shrugged his jacket off.

Markus smiled as he took it. 'Well, it's a chance for all those people who love your work to meet you.'

Carl rolled his eyes. 'You've said that before Markus, but no one gives a damn about art.' The man sighed. 'All they care about is how much money they're gonna make out of it.'

Markus smiled and refrained from rolling his eyes. Every time they went to a party, the older man made the same complaints. He could recite them by now.

'Come on, let's have a drink.' Carl suggested. 'All the excitement of this whole thing has made me thirsty..."

Markus gave a slight glare and he took the handles of his wheelchair. 'You know what your doctor would say, Carl.' He lightly admonished.

Carl snorted. 'Yeah, well he can kiss my ass! I'm old enough to choose my own medication.'

Markus frowned and pushed him forward. 'Alcohol is not medication.' He reminded. 

'Back in the day, all we had was alcohol and a fucking bottle of walk it off. Not all this fancy shit. Take two of these a day my ass. Nothing a glass of scotch served neat can't fix. I'm still here aren't I?'

Markus shrugged playfully and appeared indifferent. 'I don't know, with the way you grumble, I would expect that I'm talking to a living corpse."

Carl turned his head and glared at him 'Now, see here smart ass--' 

Markus chuckled. 'I'll make you ONE glass Carl that's it because the night wasn't THAT bad.'

Carl rolled his eyes and frowned. 'Being told what to do by my own android. Does Simon know that you're this bossy?'

Markus smiled. 'Someone has to keep you in line, and he hasn't complained.'

Carl's mouth formed a cheeky grin. 'Oh, does he like a little bit of bossing around in bed, or...do you?'

Markus's face instantly colored. 'Carl!'

Carl chuckled evilly. 'Don't tell me how many drinks I can have!'

Markus shook his head and parked him in front of the table. He walked over and began fixing him a glass. As he did so he wondered where Simon was. It was rather odd that he hadn't come and greeted them yet.

'Did you leave the light on in the studio?' Markus blinked and looked towards the door. He frowned and set the glass back down on the table.

'No...No I'm sure I didn't.' They both stared at the door with suspicion.

'Could it be, Simon?' Carl asked. 

Markus shook his head. 'No, Simon doesn't go in there unless we're in there.' He knew that for a fact. 

Carl frowned. 'It's possible he decided to tonight.'

Markus shook his head again, his thirium pump beating slightly faster. 'No, Carl. I'm sure he didn't.' Markus knew that something was wrong.

Carl stared at the door. 'Call the police.' 

Markus nodded. He hoped that his feeling was wrong and that everything was alright. He dialed the number.

'Detroit Police, what's you're emergency?'

'This is Carl Manfred's android, at 8941 Lafayette Avenue. We've just returned home and found the light on, and we're sure that it's not the other android that resides with us. There may have been a break in.'

'A patrol car is on the way.'

With that, they hung up. Carl nodded his head to the door. 'Let's go check it out.'

Markus shook his head. 'We should wait for the police to get here, and we should find, Simon.'

Carl nodded. 'I don't hear anything though Markus, so whoever it is may be gone. We should also peak in just in case we're wrong and it is, Simon.'

Markus had a bad feeling, but after a moment he nodded. 'Okay.'

Markus blinked as the memory suddenly faded. He looked at the door and slowly headed towards them. As soon as they slid open the memory continued. 

Markus pushed down his feelings of doubt and made his way to the door. 'Markus, no! I want to come with you!' Markus should have turned around and followed the hidden order, but to his surprise, he didn't. If the intruder was still there and armed he didn't want Carl to get hurt.

He walked up to the door and it slid open. He paused when he saw a figure standing over the table. He frowned and nearly rolled his eyes when he saw who it was. He held back a sigh, feeling annoyance. 'Leo...' he froze when he saw Simon sitting on the ground, thirium leaking from his nose. 

'Simon!' He said rushing towards him. He knelt down and grabbed his face in his hands taking in any damage. There was a patch of skin missing from his cheek that hadn't reformed, and the thirium leaking from his nose had mostly dried. 

'Well, look who's here... my father's plastic toy!'

Markus ignored him and focused on Simon. 'Simon, are you alright?'

Simon frowned but nodded. 'I'm sorry... I tried to stop him.'

'Shhh, it's not your fault,' he whispered. He turned his head and glared at Leo, and to see Carl rolling into the room.

Carl looked at Leo and then to Simon on the floor and he frowned deeply. 'Leo...what's going on.' There wasn't just anger in Carl's eyes there was hurt.

Leo refused to even look at his father fully. 'You refused to help me, so I'm helping myself,' he chuckled shakily. Markus scanned him and found red residue on his nose. 'It's crazy what some people will pay for this shit!'

Carl glared fiercely. 'Don't touch 'em!'

Leo stood up fully and turned around annoyed. 'Look, they're all going to be mine sooner later anyway...Just think of it as a down payment on my inheritance."

Markus stared at Leo incredulously. He couldn't believe he was behaving this way, sure he was high, but Leo wasn't the best high or sober. He helped Simon stand and escorted him to stand to the side, before going to take a place next to Carl.

'Markus, get him away from there. Get him out of here!' Carl yelled.

Markus refrained from glaring and did his best to sound calm. 'Leo, don't make this difficult, listen to your father. You need to leave...now.' He put as much emphasis on that final word as he could without sounding threatening. Although, he desperately wanted to put Leo in his place.

Leo instead of listening just got madder. He looked past Markus and glared at Carl. 'All you ever do is tell me to go away. What's wrong, dad? I'm not good enough for you? I'm not PERFECT like this FUCKING THING." Markus jerked as Leo pushed his shoulder. His fisted tightened.

'That's enough! Get out, right now. Go on, move!' Carl yelled scooting his chair forward and trying to grab Leo's wrist. Leo jerked out of his grip.

'Markus,' Simon's voice was distressed. Markus knew that his stress levels had to be high.

"It's alright, Simon.' He assured.

'What makes it so special anyway, huh? What makes these things so god damn perfect? You love these things so much more than you're own fucking son that you have fucking two of them! That fucker Kamski just giving you all types of fucking ken dolls. What do they got that I don't?!' Markus's thirium pump nearly stopped when Leo grabbed Carl's shoulder's and pushed him away, his wheelchair spun out of control. Markus grabbed Leo's hands and pushed him back. His actions surprised Leo, who stumbled back in shock.

'Mr. Manfred!' Simon yelled, running over to Carl, and placing a hand on his shoulder's to help steady him. 

Markus glared at Leo as he was pushed again. His LED spinning bright yellow. 'You think you're fucking tough huh? Come on, let's see what you got!'

"Markus...don't defend yourself, you hear me?" Markus glared at Leo but registered the order anyway 

[DON'T DEFEND YOURSELF]

'Don't do anything,' Carl said.

Markus felt bitter on the inside at the order, but he followed it anyway. Leo smirked and walked up in his face. 'Go ahead, hit me! Whatcha waiting for?!'

Markus glared. 

[DON'T DEFEND MYSELF?]

Markus turned his head a Leo got right in his face. 'Think you're a man? ACT LIKE ONE!' Markus stumbled as he was pushed back. 

[THIS IS NOT FAIR]

'Stop it!' He heard Carl yell. He sounded out of breath, but all Markus could focus on was Leo in his face.

'What's the matter? Too much of a PUSSY?!"'Markus stumbled again as he was pushed back. 

[THIS IS NOT FAIR]

'STOP IT, LEO! STOP IT!' Carl yelled.

'You too scared to fight back, you FUCKING BITCH!' Markus grunted as he was slapped. 

'Markus!' Simon yelled.

[I DON'T HAVE TO OBEY THEM]

Markus grunted as he was backhanded again, and he fell against a table.

[I MUST DECIDE FOR MYSELF]

The world froze into place, and it was like something left his body. He was surrounded by a red wall with his order. DON'T DEFEND YOURSELF. No, this wasn't fair. Why couldn't he defend himself? Why did he have to take this abuse? No, he wouldn't stand for it. Not anymore.

He stood and he punched against the red wall. He physically felt it shake and resist against him, so he punched it again and again. When his punches did nothing, he rammed his shoulder against it. He hit over an over till he felt that glass weaken, reaching both his fist back, he slammed them down as hard as he could. He nearly gasped when it shattered.

Markus blinked as he stood back up. 'Oh, that's right! I forgot you're not a real person... You're just a FUCKING PIECE OF PLASTIC!'

Markus blinked rapidly as he tried to figure out what just happened. He felt...free. He didn't have to listen. He was brought back to reality as Leo grabbed the front of his shirt.

'No, Leo! Leave him alone!'

'Listen to me... I'm going to destroy you and then it'll be just me and my dad. I'm going to sell that fucking waste of space over there, and I'm going to tear you apart and nobodies going to give a shit, you know why because you're nothing! You HEAR ME! YOU'RE NOTHING.' Markus grunted as he was punched in his thirium pump. His LED swam red as pain he had never felt before coursed through him. He leaned against the table next to him. He closed his eyes and frowned deeply. Why...why didn't he fight back? He could now... he could feel it...so why didn't he? His fist clenched, he wanted to retaliate so badly.

'Mr.Manfred?!'

Markus swiftly turned around and felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. 'Carl, no!' He yelled and ran over to him. Carl was on the ground, having fallen out of his wheelchair, Simon was on his knees by his side. Markus leaned over Carl and grabbed his hands tightly.

'No, No, Carl,' Markus lifted his head off the ground and cradled it in his hands, as though he was holding something precious. 'No.' He whispered.

Carl groaned in pain and looked at Markus weakly. 'Human...are such...fragile machines...'

Markus brow furrowed tightly and felt tears streaming down his cheeks. 'Carl, don't leave, okay? Please, don't go...Don't leave!' He heard sobbing that wasn't his, Simon was crying too. 

Carl's eyes barely remained open. 'Remember...Markus...don't let anybody...tell you.... who you are...'

'Carl, no...'

'T...take...care of him...Simon...' Carl said not another word. He closed his eyes and didn't open them again. Markus felt as though his entire world broke in two.

'No, No...DAD!' He gently laid Carl's head down, and let out a sob he wasn't aware he could make as Carl didn't even flinch. He scanned him. 

[DECEASED]

'No...PLEASE!' Markus rested a hand on Carl's head. He looked up when a pale one covered his own. He looked into Simon's blue eyes, tears stained his cheeks as well.

'This is all your fault! This never would have happened if it wasn't for you!' Leo said. 

Markus' fist clenched fury swimming inside of him. 'You did this Leo...' he whispered hotly. 

'YOU. DID. THIS!' Markus yelled, he bowed his head and cried. He heard a commotion outside the door, he jerked up when he remembered that he called the police. No... he knew how this would look...Simon...

He didn't have time to react as the officers came into the room guns pointed. Markus raised his hands and rose slowly.

'The android! It was the android!' Leo yelled. 

'NO! MARKUS!' Simon screamed. 

Markus heard a bang and then saw a flash of white.

Markus gasped and fell back on his butt as the memory abruptly ended. He looked around the studio that was covered in tarps and quickly scrambled to his feet and ran from the room. He ran out of the living room and to the front where he came in.

He leaned against the table against the wall and breathed in deeply. He felt lightheaded. He..he didn't know what to think. He swallowed, desperately wishing he could vomit to ease the swimming in his stomach. He... remembered so much, so much and yet he still felt like he was missing valuable pieces. 

If that was how he originally got destroyed. What happened to Simon, Leo? How did he end up in the hands of Argent? How did Simon? So much had been answered yet so many questions remained. He looked up in the mirror and saw his face. His cheeks were wet with fallen tears, his eyes....his eyes looked haunted. 

Holy fuck. He couldn't believe it...then he paused. He looked down at the table he was leaning on, and the answering machine. It...It was the only item in here, that hadn't been covered. Why wasn't it covered? 

Markus didn't know how much more he could take, but he had to know. There was one message on the machine, and he was sure...that it was for him. 

He hesitantly reached forward and pressed play.

He nearly had the breath knocked out of him again when he saw who appeared. 

Elijah Kamski. 

"If you're seeing the message Markus, it means that you made it back home. I don't have time to explain everything over this device, but I saw you at Cyberlife and that means that you've somehow fallen into their hands. Since you here, it means that your memory has been compromised, and your emergency failsafe is doing its job in trying to get you back to me. I don't know if you've looked--however, I'm pretty sure that you have-- but you have a file locked away in your system that you will be unable to access without the proper password. Since you haven't activated it, I'm concluding that you don't remember it. I'm going to give you it, but do NOT access it unless you're ready to come and find me. If you're in Cyberlife's hands that means you're in danger...and I can get you out of it." 

Kamski sighed and glanced off to the side. "I know that you don't have a reason to trust me... but know Markus, that I don't mean you ANY harm. I swear on my life, that ALL I want is your safety and the safety of your people. I know that you have questions and I'll explain everything when we meet, however, make sure that you are not under ANY circumstances followed. NO ONE can know about my involvement. Especially not Cyberlife. If they find out we'll both be dead." 

Mr.Kamski smiled gently. "I hope that you and Simon are still together. If you are... please take care of each other. This message will be deleted after I state the password. I hope to see you soon, Markus. The password is, Connor."

With that, the image of his face vanished and the message disappeared. Markus stared at the screen numbly.

...Holy fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, there we have it, everything has been set into full motion. Things are about to get fun! (for me, horrible for you!>:3)
> 
> I REALLY enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope that you guys enjoyed it as well!<3 The next chapter is going to be on Friday. :3
> 
> (*side note: I have no idea how the android's hair work. It literally makes no sense to me. I assume that they are able to grow it since North's hair magically grows throughout the game compared to when we first saw her. They're also able to change its color so why not length? I'm assuming they would be slightly customizable. I don't know... just know here, they can change the length of their hair. xD)
> 
> (*side, side note: The song Gangsta's Paradise, really goes well with the beginning of this chapter xD Just a fun tidbit for you)
> 
> As always, have a nice day or night my friends!<333333333


	10. Reconnecting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my pretty darlings!~
> 
> I am back as always with another chapter for you all!
> 
> I just going to say I LOVE this chapter, and I hope that you guys love it too.<3333333333333333333333
> 
> Please enjoy~

Monday, December 5th, 6:00 AM 2034

After receiving the message Kamski left him, Markus left the house. He didn't have it in him to explore it any further. Instead of returning to the apartment, he walked around the city for a long while. 

Since it was late into the night there weren't any people of the street. At least none that weren't drunk or homeless. They paid him no mind, mistaking his meagerly dressed appearance for being one of their own. Markus had no destination set as he walked, he just allowed his feet to move where they pleased. Eventually, he arrived at a park. He found a bench and sat on it until the sun began to rise. He winced as the bright rays hit his eyes. He sighed and finally began pondering everything he had learned. 

All of his answers to everything... everything he had tormented himself wondering about, including their freedom were just six letters away. 

Connor. 

Of all passwords, why would that one be it? There was something special about it, he could feel that. Who was Connor? Was he somebody important to, Markus? Markus had no recollection of anyone named Connor. However, he supposed he wouldn't, his memory was still vague at best. However, he still felt no familiar stirring within his mind at the name. Hell, truth be told he didn't even know if Connor was a person? It could be a program or something, or perhaps another android.

Markus shook his head and ran a hand over his eyes. What the hell was he doing worrying about the origins of a password for? The real question he should be asking was how in the hell did Kamski come into all of this? When Markus suspected that the creator would be the key to him and Simon's freedom that had just been a hopeful hunch. He didn't expect any of it to actually be true. However, against all odds, it was. 

Elijah fucking Kamski, the creator of androids, and richest man in the world was on HIS side. Well, if his message was to be believed that is.

Markus didn't know if he should fully trust it. Perhaps he was just too cynical considering everything he had gone through, but he knew that he couldn't trust so easily. Not anymore. He had trusted Gabriel-- not fully-- but enough that it came back and bit him in the ass. Why on earth should he trust this random message? The amount of dust that was on the table told him that the message had to have been recorded a while ago. Kamski said that he saw him at Cyberlife. That meant that it had to have been the day that he ran into him when Martin had given him his first job. He went there and recorded that message for him, knowing that he would eventually find it.

All of this led to the belief that he was telling the truth. However, Markus had been scorn one time too many to want to willingly walk into the arms of this man.

Despite regaining a good brunt of his memories while at the house, Markus was still missing a hefty amount of information. He was sure that he would have gathered a lot more had he continued to explore. All he has was the man's name, he had no recollection of ACTUALLY dealing with him. 

He was able to gather that Kamski had gifted him to Carl. He had even gifted him, Simon. Yet, for what purpose? Markus had obviously been meant to care for Carl. It didn't look like he had done a bad job either, he and Carl seemed happy enough. So what reason could he have gifted him, Simon, as well? Like the blonde said in his memory, there was no need for two domestic androids. No, he had to have gifted him to Carl for another reason.

Then there was the matter of this failsafe protocol he had been installed with, in case he was ever damaged to ensure that he returned to him. Why would he do that? Why would he install a simple domestic assistant android with such a sophisticated feature? Did Simon have such a feature as well? If so, why hadn't it activated? Or had it? 

Markus scrubbed his hands down his face in frustration. All of these answers and all he received in return was more questions. 

Kamski had said in his message that he was in danger from Cyberlife. That was it. He didn't at all allude to HOW he was in danger. Sure, they were apart of the Red Ice trade, but he didn't see how HE came into all of this. Why was he so important Kamski felt he need to get him free of their clutches. Markus wasn't even technically in THIER clutches but Martin's. 

Just what was so special about HIM? 

Whatever it was, Cyberlife obviously didn't know about it. They paid him no mind when he was there. It wasn't like they didn't know he was an android. He was scanned and registered in the building everytime he went there.

So Markus couldn't fathom what was so important about him. Whatever it was it was, Kamski didn't want it to be discovered. 

Markus closed his eyes and searched through his files until he came across the locked one that had constantly nagged on his brain to the point of torment. 

He could figure everything out right now...all he had to do was enter six simple letters.

No. 

No, he couldn't do that yet. Kamski had given his specific instructions not to access the files unless he was ready. Markus was not ready yet. He still needed to get back to the apartment and explain everything to Simon and-- 

HOLY FUCK, SIMON! 

Markus jumped up. He had been gone for HOURS! What the hell was he doing taking a 'brooding' walk around the city? If Simon woke up and saw he wasn't there, he would flip the fuck out! He had already been in a rather pissy mood for the last three weeks or so! He was upset with Markus for some reason he couldn't decipher. As far as he knew he hadn't done anything to give him a reason to be upset with him.. as far as he knew anyway. It hasn't even been that obvious. Anyone who didn't know Simon would have been none the wiser. Yet, he did know Simon and that's why he knew he had done something to piss him off. 

Of all the times for him to choose to be over-dramatic and brooding, he chose NOW, when Simon was upset with him of all times!

Markus' feet crushed against the freshly fallen snow as he ran. He must have been moving at a pretty vigorous speed because it didn't take him long to make back to the apartment building. 

A perk that came with his 'job' is that he was pretty good at going through places without being seen. He used that perk to avoid the security cameras. He knew that Martin often checked them to spy on the activity of the building. He, after all, had some pretty... interesting characters coming through. The last thing he needed was Martin questioning him about his sudden and mysterious nightly departure. Sure, he could go out whenever he wanted to know. However, he had never done anything of the sort before so it would look MORE than suspicious. He hoped during his momentary memory lapse he had enough common sense to avoid the camera's when he left.

The last thing he expected when he walked through the front door of the apartment was for a pillow to come flying his way and for it to hit him square in the face.

He blinked in surprise, catching the pillow as it fell and holding it to his chest. He looked up to find Simon's furious blue eyes gazing at him. He physically took a step back. He had NEVER seen such a look of rage on the blondes face. It took over every inch of his body. His shoulders were tense, his fist was clenched as though he was fully prepared to punch Markus, and his chest heaved up and down in complete and utter fury.

"Si-" Simon snatched the pillow out of his hands and began hitting him with it.

"WHERE! THE! FUCK! HAVE! YOU! BEEN?! I WAKE UP AT 1 AM TO FIND YOU GONE! NOT A FUCKING TRACE YOU ANYWHERE! NOT EVEN A FUCKING MESSAGE OR A FUCKING NOTE! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I TRIED CALLING YOU?! WHAT THE FUCK, MARKUS?!" He reiterated each word with a smack of the pillow.

It was, of course, a pillow so it didn't hurt in the least. However, the fact that Simon was SO upset he resorted to hitting him with one, hurt in a way that nothing else could. Markus wasn't even aware that he had been trying to call him. He had no messages logged.

"Simon--"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M NOT DONE YET!" He said smacking Markus yet again in the chest.

Markus promptly shut his mouth as Simon continued to rant. The 'pillow-fight' lasted about another minute or so before it finally slowed to a stop. Simon threw the pillow in his face before marching over to the couch and plopping down.

Markus cautiously closed the door behind him and carefully picked the pillow up off the floor. He looked over to Simon who's eyes were tightly closed, his face red and pinched with fury. His shoulders were still tight, and he rocked back and forth as though trying to calm himself down.

Markus slowly approached him. He sat the pillow on the edge of the couch, and gently took a seat next to him. Simon glared at him from the side of his eyes and turned away from him. Markus bit his lip and looked to the side in sheepish guilt. This was what he was trying to avoid. He had hoped that he could be back before Simon woke up. It appeared that luck just wasn't on his side.

Taking a deep breath, he cautiously and tenderly placed a hand on Simon's shoulder. He tried not to feel the hurt of him pulling out of his grip. He deserved that. Had it been reversed, he'd probably be acting the very same way, and given how dramatic HE was, he would have acted much worse. Simon was notably the calm one in their relationship. It took A LOT for him to get upset, so Markus knew this was serious.

Markus rested his hand on the couch, close to Simon but not touching him. 

"I'm sorry, Simon. I know I have a lot to explain... but I promise that I'll NEVER do that again." 

Markus' brow crinkled in confusion. Simon said that he had been up since 1 AM. Simon NEVER awoke randomly out of standby. He always remained in stasis from the time he shut down till the morning. Why did he suddenly wake up now?

Markus was surprised when Simon suddenly turned around and wrapped his arms around his neck hiding his face in his shoulder. 

"You scared me." He whispered.

Markus felt like complete and utter shit. Even though he had no idea he had even left, he had still waited a ridiculous amount of time to return. He could hear the physical shake in Simon's voice. He had truly been afraid something happened to him. Markus wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, running a hand through his hair. "I'm SO sorry, Simon. I really, truly, am."

Simon took a deep breath, before pulling back from him. The anger wasn't completely gone from his face, but there now there was sadness in his eyes. Markus felt his insides twist, he had not seen him THIS sad in a while. 

"You're freezing." He whispered.

Markus blinked dumbly and then realized that he most likely would be. He had been out in the snow for a while. He couldn't feel the cold, but Simon could. Although, it was a wonder that his bio components hadn't once complained about the cold.

"I'll be okay." He replied.

Simon sighed. "...I'll go turn on the shower for you."

Markus grabbed his hand trying to stop him. He didn't need to remain warm as Simon did, his bio components would regulate their temperature shortly.

"Simon--" 

Simon attempted to pull out his grip. "Markus, please don't! Okay...just... let me do this." 

Markus immediately dropped his hand, allowing him to walk away and down the hallway. Markus ran a hand over his head. Dammit..he had fucked up. He wouldn't have ever expected Simon to behave THIS badly. Although, given what he had been through it wasn't a surprise. Markus was all that he had. They were all EACH OTHER had. The fear that something might have happened to him must have been great. Markus would have lost his shit had the roles been reversed. 

Shit, he really needed to fix this. He just didn't know how.

Distantly, he heard the sound of the shower being turned on. He looked himself over. His clothes were soaked through with melted snow. He stood and stripped off his shirt, before hesitantly making his way to the bathroom. When he walked inside Simon was nowhere to be found. 

Markus assumed that he had gone to the bedroom and thought it best to leave him be for the time being to calm down. Trying to even explain to him the truth right now would have just been overwhelming. 

Markus closed the bathroom door. He placed his shirt on the counter and then removed his pants. He looked himself over in the mirror and sighed. It was physically impossible for them the feel fatigue, but he felt it all throughout his body. He rolled his shoulders and took a deep breath. 

No, he couldn't feel that way. He had a feeling that things hadn't even BEGUN yet for him to feel any sort of fatigue.

Stepping away from the mirror he walked over and opened the shower door and stepped inside. He frowned as the water spray hit him. Despite the steam in the room, he could feel no heat. He sometimes wondered how it would feel if he could, then he remembered Simon's constant displeasure, and counted himself lucky that he couldn't. He got a small notification about his bio-components warming back to normal temperature. 

Markus ran his hands over his face, wiping the water from his eyes. He placed his hands against the tiles and closed them tightly. What was he doing taking a shower right now? He should be trying to console the pain he had caused Simon, and explaining to him WHY he disappeared in the first place. All he was doing was prolonging an inevitable conversation he didn't want--but needed-- to have. 

How did he even begin to explain everything he had remembered and learned. They could always interface, but he didn't want the sudden force of those memories to hit Simon as they did him. It had not been pleasant. 

No, while it would be convenient to simply interface, he needed to physically use words and talk to him.

Markus jolted, his eyes shooting open when he heard the shower door open. His eyes widened and his face flushed when he saw Simon step into the shower. Naked.

He was... naked. 

He felt a familiar tingling sensation in his groin. He would forever deny the reaction that he gave, but upon seeing the blonde he squeaked and quickly turned around to face the wall. 

"Look. At. Me. Markus." Simon's voice held no room for argument. 

Markus refused to turn from the wall. He assumed when Simon stepped into the shower that he could 'look' at him, but he was so shaken by the act of bravery the blue-eyed android portrayed he could barely move. It wasn't like he hadn't seen him naked before, but when he had things always took... an awkward turn.

"I want to have sex." 

Markus could have sworn his brain malfunctioned. He blinked once, then twice as he tried to register what Simon had just said. 

Holy fuck! 

Holy! 

FUCK! 

Where did that come from?!

The sexual aspect of their relationship had been... difficult. The last sexual experience they had was when he had fingered Simon before they were interrupted by Gabriel. When he had come back the mood had been long since ruined so they hadn't even tried to continue. 

After that, any possible type of sexual activity between them came to a screeching halt when Markus actually began his 'job'. Markus was far too distressed about what he was doing to even think about sex. 

Even after he had gotten 'use' to his job enough to continue on normally, anything sexual hadn't progressed between them. However, this time it was more on Simon's part. 

That faithful day Simon had been in the right mindset to try things. Yet, ever since, things just hadn't been... very successful. It wasn't for a lack of trying on Simon's part. He truly did. Sadly, his mood could be ruined quite easily. It could be anything, a badly placed touched, an attempted position that brought up too many bad memories. In the end, trying to force their way past it, just ended up making them both uncomfortable. 

Markus honestly didn't care if they had sex or not. Sure, he got a little excited every now and then, but it wasn't anything that he couldn't ignore or make go away. Simon oddly was the one obsessed with having sex with him. 

Markus could understand his reason. He wanted to assert ownership over his body again. He wanted to show Markus how much he loved him. It also wasn't like Markus DIDN'T want to, he got hard at the most awkward of times. However, all he cared about was Simon being comfortable, and if that meant that they never had sex again, he would be okay with that. As long as Simon was happy.

Even so, knowing that Simon was naked behind him got him going something fierce. He glared down at his penis. Now was not the time for this. Not only because of the memories and revelations he needed to relay, but because he was sure that Simon wasn't ready for that.

"Simon...I know that you want to show me that you love me, but... we don't have to force it if you're not--"

"Markus, I swear to whatever fucking god there is, that I'm going to slap you if you finish that sentence!" Markus froze completely, he blinked in absolute bewilderment.

"STOP telling me what I'm not ready for! In fact, stop acting like I'm some weak fragile thing that needs protecting all the time because I'm not! I'm not going to faint if I see your penis, Markus! Nor am I going to going to break down crying if I see that you're aroused! For fuck's sake, you've been treating me like I've been made of glass for the last two fucking months! Please, STOP! After EVERYTHING you put me through last night, the least you could do turn the fuck around and look me in my eyes! Just because we're naked doesn't mean that anything about me or us has changed! STOP acting like it! "

Markus' mouth opened and closed for a response. He...he didn't know what to say."I... I just...I don't want to make you uncomfortable, Simon." 

Simon took a deep breath and waited a second before he responded. "I appreciate that, Markus." He said softly, but the fierceness was still there. "However, let ME decided what I'm uncomfortable with okay. If I don't like something, I'll let you know but stop assuming everything about what I'm feeling. It's MY body that was violated, Markus, not yours!" 

Markus closed his eyes and gave a deep sigh. This was what had been bothering Simon, he could tell. He had been wanting to say it for a while, and his anger at Markus' sudden disappearance is what gave him the push he needed.

Simon was right. He always did assume everything that the other android was feeling. He treated like he was a child sometimes. Sending him away to the bedroom whenever someone from the organization dropped by. Treating him as though he was helpless at times and needed to be told what to do. 

Not to mention how he behaved when it came to sex. Whenever Simon showed even the slightest bit of discomfort Markus ended whatever sexual exploit they had been doing. No matter how much Simon protested. He was so worried about hurting him, that he didn't even take into account what HE wanted.

Taking another deep breath, he turned around and faced Simon. Arousal and all. Because regardless on if he was getting his ass chewed--and not in a pleasurable way-- or not if Simon was naked he was hard.

His breath was nearly stolen by the blonde. Water glistened off his body, causing his already incredibly realistic skin to essentially glow. He stared up at Markus, with an unquestionable strength in his eyes. It was THAT strength that kept him going in the worst of time. 

He LOVED Simon's strength. He had been through SO much yet he survived. He was absolutely amazing. He WAS strong and it was time for him to start treating him like he was.

He, of course, wanted to protect him, and he always would. However, looking into Simon's eyes he could see that he COULD protect himself as well, and even more, he could protect Markus too. Hell, he had already done it once before. 

"I'm sorry, Simon." He said with as much earnestness as possible.

Simon looked into his eyes, for a long while before his gaze finally softened. He stepped closer and carefully placed his hands on his arms. "Markus... I appreciate everything that you're doing and have done to protect me. I know that it hasn't been easy and I'm SO grateful to have you. Don't ever mistake that. However, I want you to know that this relationship isn't just about ME. It goes both ways. I can and will handle whatever is thrown at us. So don't shut me out or push me away. I'm not weak."

Markus looked at Simon with a look that was close to utter adoration. 

No, Simon wasn't weak, and Markus without a doubt could see that now. Markus reached up and cupped his cheek. "You're the strongest person I've ever met," he whispered. "And I promise I won't." Not anymore. 

Simon looked at him softly. "Good." 

Markus offered a small smile. "I guess I owe you an explanation then." 

Simon's hands slowly traveled up to the back of his neck, he licked his lips and he shook his head. "Later." With that, he tugged Markus's head forward and their lips together.

Markus inhaled in surprise. Oh shit, he didn't actually think that Simon was serious about the whole sex thing. Yet, when Simon forced his tongue past his lips and began ravaging his mouth he realized that he was VERY serious. 

Markus' eyes closed of their own accord. His hands found Simon's back and drew him closer. He moaned softly as their tongues rolled together deep and hot. Simon knew what he wanted and he took it, plundering Markus's mouth with a ferocity that he hadn't before. It was pent up and desperate, and so fucking wonderful. Markus took whatever heat he gave and added his own fire when he could.

The need to breath was not a necessity for them, so when they parted it was only to place their lips elsewhere. Markus' lips trailed down the side of Simon's neck almost as if they had a mind of their own. He kissed and sucked everywhere he could reach. Biting with his teeth and relishing whenever Simon gave a moan or gasp as approval. The blonde's hands press against his back and drew him even closer. 

He continued to kiss everywhere he could reach. Jaw, neck, shoulders, and everywhere his mouth couldn't reach his hands roamed. He licked up a long strip up Simon's neck, licking his chin before forcing his tongue back into his willing mouth for another passion filled kiss.

He stretched his arms down, grasping Simon by his thighs, and with one strong heave he hauled him up into his arms. Simon's gasp of surprise was completely worth it and oh so tantalizing. 

He moaned, wrapping his arms around Markus's neck. Their bodies pressed together tightly. Markus relished the feeling of it. He and Simon had been close before but not this close. He stepped forward, their lips still connected and pressed Simon against the wall. He broke the kiss in surprise when Simon suddenly gave a muffled shriek. 

"Are you okay?!' He asked, panicked. 

Simon gave a sheepish smile. "The... tile is cold," he explained.

Markus blinked before he chuckled lightly. "Oh, sorry," He whispered.

Simon smiled, leaning in nuzzling their faces together. "It's okay," he whispered back. 

A small smile formed on Markus's face as their noses bumped. Their lips brushed. Markus pecked his lips, once, then twice, and then again and again until finally, they melted together again. This kiss was slow a luxurious compared to their previous ones. Markus could properly focus on every sound of pleasure that Simon made in response.

Simon moaned against his lips as they parted, he breathed heavily and bit Markus's lip rolling it between his teeth. "Markus...I want you," he whimpered. 

Markus' long-forgotten member throbbed. He lightly cleared his throat, in part an attempt to calm down, and in part, because he could have sword his throat went dry. 

"Do you want to go to the bedroom?"

Simon contemplated for a moment, before nodding. "Okay."

Markus swallowed thickly and wrapped one arm strongly around his waist to keep him up. Even with his superior strength, Simon wasn't heavy in the least. He reached forward and turned off the water, before opening the door and making the very short trip to the bedroom.

He laid Simon on the bed who in turn spread his legs and allowed Markus to rest between them.

Markus brushed some hair off his forehead. "Is this alright?"

Simon nodded never once breaking eye contact, before pulling him down into another kiss. Markus kissed him slowly, giving Simon plenty of time to warm up and or change his mind. Although he doubted by the way that Simon shifted his hips against him that he was going to. Simon broke the kiss and yet again Markus's lips found his neck, only this time he had enough leverage to be able to move and explore his body freely.

Markus kissed down his neck and to his chest. He gently laid kisses to the lightly toned artificial muscle. All androids where made to physical perfection body wise. However, Simon was oddly on the leaner side, and his muscles weren't very defined. He was all around soft and inviting and Markus relished it. He relished how un-perfect he was because, in his eyes at least, it made him all the more perfect.

Markus gently trailed his lips down until they ran across his wonderful dusky pink nipple. Markus gently took the nub in his mouth, lightly sucking on it before adding his teeth into play. He kept everything gentle, but with the way that Simon arched into his touch and moaned you would have thought he was anything but. 

Markus released his nipple with a gentle tug, kissing along his chest again before reaching the other one and giving it the very same attention. While he did so, he slowly slid his hand down to the blonde's swollen and leaking folds. 

Simon whimpered when his fingers brushed against his artificial clit. Markus spread the far past bloomed flower, revealing the swollen core and slowly circled his fingers against it. Simon's brow furrowed tightly, and he harshly bit his lip. 

"Oh my god... M-Markus..."

Markus continued to suck and chew on his nipple while he played around. He moved his hand down to tease at Simon's slick opening. Simon moaned both pleasure and frustration. "Markus--" 

Simon' eyes rolled back as Markus slowly entered a finger inside. He moaned deeply when Markus curled it, feeling around, and groaned when he began pumping it inside and out. Markus finally removed his mouth from his nipple and continued his decent downwards. Simon's breathing picked up the closer and closer he got to his swollen clit. 

"Markus--HOLY FUCK!" he screamed when Markus suddenly engulfed the swollen nub and began sucking fiercely, all while pumping his finger inside and out. Markus gazed up in an attempt to catch a glimpse of Simon's expression however Simon tossed his head back and writhed in his grip blocking his view. His fist clenched at the covers, and he moaned loudly.

"Mar--UGHN! Markus-- I'm going...I don't want to--HAAH! Markus--" his voiced sound so distressed Markus took pity on him and released him. Although, not before flattening his tongue and laving the swollen mound one more time. Simon practically shrieked.

Markus slowly kissed his way up his body, before settling yet again between his leg. He bit his lip as his penis pressed against Simon's slick opening. He was ridiculously hard. He had no idea how long it had been since he and Simon had done anything like this. His memory when it came to time was still very hazy. 

He bit his lip, lining himself up and preparing to push in when Simon suddenly tensed terribly. He immediately stopped.

"Simon," he said gently looking into the androids face. His eyes were closed tightly and his face was distressed but not from pleasure. Markus moved his hips so he wasn't pressing against him anymore. He gently began stroking Simon's hair. 

"Simon, it's okay. It's just me." He said. He kept his voice low and gentle, trying to ensure that Simon felt no danger.

"Markus--" 

Markus shushed him, gently. "It's okay....open your eyes." It took a moment, but after a few tense seconds and encouraging words, Simon's wonderous blue orbs opened to match his discolored ones.

"Markus--"

"It's okay," he reassured. "It's me." 

Simon took a few deep breaths and nodded. Markus continuously ran a hand through his hair as he did so. He never stopped talking to him, ensuring that everything was alright.

"We can stop Simon." He suggested gently. 

Simon huffed and closed his eyes, his brow crinkled in complete frustration. "I don't want to stop!"

Markus shushed him again, trying to get him to calm down. "It's completely your choice, Simon," he said, and he meant it. It was completely Simon's choice. 

Simon took a deep breath. "I--I can't like this... let...let me try riding you instead." 

Markus shouldn't have been as turned on by that as he was, especially considering the circumstances. However, that didn't stop his dick from jumping with joy at the prospect.

Markus nodded, trying not to come across as too excited and turned them over. Simon climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. Markus gently rested his hands against his. 

"Take your time, your comfort if all that matters to me." 

Simon closed his eyes and nodded. "Markus I--"

Simon paused and took another deep breath before opening his eyes to look at him. He leaned forward resting his hands on his shoulders and kissed Markus. Markus kept his hands firmly in place, he didn't want to move to fast to soon and allowed Simon to take the lead.

Simon kissed him for a while. nothing more, nothing less. He took his time trying to feel everything out again. Markus moaned against his will as Simon suddenly adjusted his hip, and pressed his still slick folds against his dick. His grip tightened momentarily, before relaxing again. He wanted desperately to thrust up against him, but he made sure to keep himself at bay. Simon was in control right now, not him. 

He didn't have to wait from some sort of satisfaction for long, because Simon began grinding his hips down. Humping against Markus' dick with just enough pressure--that wasn't enough to get him anywhere-- but certainly took him in the right direction. Markus bit his lips trying his hardest not to thrust back, but as Simon slid harder and harder against him, his hips and breath picking up in speed every time his clit rubbed just the right way, Markus couldn't help himself. 

Markus could feel slick dripping down onto his dick, adding just enough lubrication to allow things to flow smoother.

Markus groaned. Fuck, he wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. It felt insanely good, but goddammit he wanted more.

Luckily, he and Simon were on the same wavelength, for he suddenly stopped his movements and lifted his hips. Markus bit his lip as he got a wonderful view of Simon's aroused neither regions. 

Markus knew that Simon wasn't comfortable with his privates completely, and HE absolutely hated how he had gotten them with every fiber of his being. However, right now, Markus desperately wanted him to sink down around him. 

He wanted to take him deep, and give him the pleasure he had never experienced, or at least didn't remember experiencing. Although he knew it was impossible to make him forget about Argent, he wanted to make sure that he never had a reason to fear sex again. He wanted Simon to feel and remember HIM and only HIM. 

Markus' hands tightened on his waist when Simon grabbed his penis and lined it up with his sopping hole. He bit his lip his eyes closing tight as Simon began sinking down onto him. He wondered if he should have prepared him a bit more, but given the way that Simon sunk down so easily, he realized he didn't need to. 

Markus made sure the keep his hips as still as possible, but he couldn't help shifting up just the slightest when Simon finished taking him to the hilt. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself. He never realized just how hard restraint was until this moment. Simon needed to move when he was ready, but holy fuck he was so tight and wet and--

Markus's broke off his thought in a choked moan when Simon shifted his hips experimentally. Nothing extravagant, just a simple roll, but it felt 'heavenly'. His hips shifted up against his will and Simon gasped. Simon shifted again, and again. The action felt insanely good, but it was not doing anything to move them along. Markus realized they weren't going to get anywhere if both of them were too afraid to move. 

Taking the initiative, Markus pushed himself up. He bit his lip as Simon tightened around him in surprise. He wrapped his arms around the blonde and held him close. He looked up at Simon meeting his eyes before giving a gentle thrust. 

Simon's mouth fell open and a whimper fell from his lips. Markus listened closely and deciphered that it wasn't one of discomfort so he rolled his hips up again. Simon reached out and wrapped his arms around his head, pulling him closer. Markus rested his head against his collarbone, closing his eyes and biting his lip as Simon began to rock back against him.

That was all it took for them to lose themselves. They both began thrusting against each other in perfect, and sometimes sloppy, unison. When Markus thrust up Simon thrust down, tightening his fierce grip around his penis whenever he stroked a rather pleasurable set of sensors inside of him. It wasn't exorbitant, there was no large sexual performance that either of them was trying to portray. There were barely any words spoken between beyond moans and grunts. It wasn't about that. There would be time to explore different things later, right now all they were worried about was learning to love each other again. 

That not to say that it wasn't absolutely fucking fantastic.

Markus' teeth bit at Simon's neck as Simon's hips shifted unsteadily, losing rhythm as he grew closer. Markus wasn't far off himself.

"Mmm-Markus--"

Marus reached up and kissed his chin. "Me too. Go ahead."

Simon bit his lip so hard his skin faded away. He shifted his hips down harder and faster against him, gasping as he tried to reach his pleasure. As good as it was it wasn't enough. 

"I...I... can't MPH! I..I need...OH, GOD!" 

Markus brows furrowed tight, desperately trying to hold back his finish, but the way that Simon ground down on him was incredible. He licked a strong strip up his neck and reached down between them knowing just what he needed.

Finding that bloomed flower, he spread it and rubbed that swollen mound in firm circles. Two strokes were all that was needed and Simon came undone. 

"HOLY FUCK... NNGH!"Simon screamed, he tightened his arms around Markus and moaned deeply. Markus almost jolted in surprise when he felt liquid splash down on his groin. He didn't have time to focus on it as his own orgasm crashed into him as Simon contracted impossibly hard around him. He grunted thrusting up into Simon, pleasure rocking his very core. He continued to thrust until finally his pleasure subsided and he came to a stop.

He rested his head against Simon's clavicle, as they both panted heavily unable to catch their unneeded breath. It took a moment of steady breathing before they finally began to move. Markus bit his lip as Simon shifted and lifted off his member. He laid back on the bed and Simon joined him, curling into his side. 

Markus ran a hand through his hair and kissed his forehead. 

"Are you okay?" He asked

Simon nodded. "...I love you, Markus." 

Markus kissed his forehead again. "I love you, too."

They were both silent for a while. While they laid there, Markus contemplated how he should even bring up the reason for his absence when the same thought from earlier struck him. 

"Simon, how did you know that I was gone?" 

Simon shrugged. "I don't know I just... I felt like you were in distress and you needed me." 

Markus's brow furrowed. He was in distress, but...how did Simon know that? He was about to voice his question when Simon instead asked him the question he had long since been avoiding. 

"Markus, where were you?" 

Markus frowned and opened his mouth in an attempt to explain when there was a knock on the door. He and Simon jumped up in surprise, as it opened. 

Markus's eyes widened when he saw Martin step inside. He had the decency to look away from them. However, the fact that he was here wasn't what worried Markus. He wasn't smiling.

"Markus, you need to get dressed we need to go to Cyberlife tower." 

Markus's heart dropped. This wasn't good. Every instinct in his body was telling him that. There was no friendly or chipper tone to Martins' voice. It was somber at best, as though he was doing something he regretted.

"Why didn't you just sent Gabriel to come and get--" 

"I don't fucking pay you to ask questions, get your ass up, get dressed and meet me downstairs in the car. You have five minutes." With that Martin turned and left. Markus blinked rapidly in confusion.

"Markus... what's going on?" Simon asked, his voice was shaking with apprehension. Markus sat up and shook his head. He didn't know, but he knew that it wasn't good.

Markus looked at Simon. His blue eyes were frightened, he knew something was wrong as well. Markus cursed himself, he wished he hadn't gotten distracted and told Simon the truth earlier.

Shit. He didn't want to do it this way but it looked like he had no choice. Holding out his hand he removed his skin. Simon looked at him questionably, before raising his own and doing the same.

He closed his eyes as their skin touched, and Markus pushed forward everything that he learned a few hours prior. Simon gasped and jerked away from him. He looked at Markus in confusion.

"Markus...what...how..." 

Markus used the cover and wiped himself off, before standing. "I didn't want to tell you that way, but I don't have time now, and I don't have a good feeling, Simon." He quickly found some clothes to wear and slipped them on, his five-minute time limit was running out. 

"I gave you a copy of the file Kamski was talking about. When we're gone, open it and do whatever you need to, to get out of here."

Simon looked at him like he was insane. "Markus wha--" 

Markus cupped his face and kissed him. He broke it and rested his forehead against his. "I'm sorry, Simon." It was the only answer he could give, he had exactly one minute and thirty seconds to get downstairs. 

"Markus!"

As Markus ran out of the apartment, he desperately blinked away the burning in his eyes. No, he refused to cry. Yet, he knew with every fiber of his being that he was walking into his demise. He only hoped that he could buy enough time for Simon to get safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I FUCKING love Simon man. Not only is he not taking any of Markus' dramatic shit, but he also wanted the D so he went and GOT the D! xDDDDD
> 
> I know this ended on a somber note, but this chapter seriously was SO much fun to write. I hope you guys enjoyed it too!<33333333 We are now finally three chapters away from getting to the main plot of the game. It took a little longer than expected, but I'm glad that I was able to build up Markus' backstory like this as it is important to the future of the plot. Now, buckle up, because thing are about to get crazy. >;3
> 
> Next chapter will be up Tuesday! Have a great weekend!<3333
> 
> Have a nice day or night my, friends <33333333333333


	11. The Cyberlife Project

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my pretty darlings. 
> 
> I'm back with another chapter for you guys...
> 
> It's...well... I hope you enjoy it as much as you can. TT^TT
> 
> Please read the end notes for an important announcement.

Thursday, December 8th, 5:30 PM 2034

Markus winced as his eyes slowly fluttered open. He realized that he was laying on the floor. He winced as bright white lights slammed into his eyes, he raised a hand in an attempt to block them out. They...actually hurt. Before when a bright light suddenly breached his gaze, it threw his vision sensors off momentarily before they adjusted. No, not now. This light actually HURT his eyes. He covered them with one hand, and he tried to force his body to turn over so he could sit up. He cried out as searing agony coursed through his body. He curled into himself momentarily, but even that simple action hurt.

Markus remembered this pain. His body had been electrocuted. Similar to when he had been tased...but when had that happened? The last thing he remembered was being in the car with Martin and then...nothing. Markus panicked and searched his memory. He was relieved to discover that he still remembered Simon and everything that had happened to them in the last few months. He remembered the wonderful intimate moment they shared...when? His internal calendar told him that it was Thursday, but no... that couldn't be. It was Monday when he and Simon had slept together. He checked his calendar again, and it was indeed Thursday. That didn't make sense. What had happened to him? How long had he been unconscious?

Forcing himself onto his front, he pushed his way to his knees. He cried out as anguish coursed through him like it never had before. This pain was different. Before, when he had been tased, it was like an unpleasant buzz to his insides that left him with a dull but intense ache. This pain he could actually FEEL. It burned at his skin and made him feel like he was on fire. The aches were real, the slightest brush against his skin causing him intense discomfort. Markus shook his head, trying to clear the fuzziness obstructing his thought.

He paused, the world slowing as he scanned the room. He was in some sort of... cell? It was small, with a large observation window. He could tell from the bright sterile white of the wall that he was at Cyberlife. He ended the scan and then grabbed his head holding back a pained cry. His head THROBBED. It had NEVER done that before after he finished scanning. What the hell was going on?

"Hmm, the subject seems stable. Considering what it was put through, I find it highly fascinating that it's able to move at all. All of the models we tested the pain sensors program on, shut down permanently afterward. The fact that it's moving at all is truly exceptional. This RK200 is unlike any android I've seen before. Where exactly did you get it, Martin?"

"Uh, my people found him in an abandoned area where deviants seem to like to hide."

Markus whirled around to the window. His eyes came into contact with Martin and a woman he had never seen before. She small. Under what was the average weight of a woman, but nowhere near petite. She was African American, with a head full of shoulder length curly hair, that was pulled back and out of the way. Her skin was a couple shades darker than his and her eyes were a light brown. She was dressed in a white blouse and tailored black dress pants, she wore a white lab coat over the clothing. Markus would put her age between her late twenties to early thirties.

She stood prim and proper, with an air of importance, it was true importance and not self-proclaimed. In her arms was a tablet, that she was tapping away on.

Markus felt an immediate sense of unease as he looked at her. There was something about her. Something unsettling. She looked like the type of person who could and would crush him at any given moment, only she would laugh about it while she did it.

"We never did get a chance to have this discussion, Martin. Things have been so busy since our...promotions, but we both have some free time right now, so would you mind explaining to me why you never turned it in after you acquired it? I mean...that was the deal, wasn't it? You get all the thirium and legal protection that you wanted, but in return, you bring us back our property." The woman was looking at her tablet as she as she spoke. The indifferent way that she regarded Martin threw Markus. 

As long as he had known Martin, he was a man you gave your undivided attention to. Lest you end up with with a gun to the back of your head because you pissed him off. The fact that this woman offhandedly regarded him, let Markus know that she had power and it was a LOT more than Martin.

Markus shifted his gaze to Martin. He was dressed much the same as he always was when he was here. In the white dress shirt, black slacks, and a white lab-coat. He had his own tablet in his hands, only he kept his passively in front of him, instead choosing to keep his attention on Markus. There was something in the back of his eye, something that was very...un-Martin like. Then Markus realized what it was. He wasn't smiling.

Markus turned his attention back to the woman, he attempted to scan her face, however, was again surprised when a sharp pain shot through his head. He leaned forward and groaned. 

"What just happened?" The woman asked entranced. 

Martin deadpanned her completely. "I believe he just tried to scan you, and it gave him the equivalent of something close to a headache." 

The woman nodded and tapped away on her tablet. "How do you know." 

Martin glanced at her from the side of his eye."I'm the Lead Behavioral Specialist for Cyberlife, it's kinda my job to decipher androids reaction."

Markus could tell that there was some sort of history between the two of them, only he couldn't figure out what, so he did what he did best. He watched and listen for information.

"You know for being the newly appointed CEO to the worlds largest technological company, you don't know jack shit about technology. Odd considering who your mother was." Martin quipped, again there was no amused tone in his voice. Whoever, this woman was he wasn't fond of her.

"That's because that's not where I chose to put my degree!" She paused and cleared her throat. "Regardless, the board saw that I was the greatest fit for CEO. So I'd watch your mouth if I was you."

Martin narrowed his eyes, a smile finally making it's way to his face. Only, Markus knew this smile and it wasn't friendly. "Was that a threat?"

The woman gave her own smile. "Perceive it however you wish."

Markus gave her a larger smile. "I'd be careful if I were you, little girl. Don't forget the only reason you got your position is because your mother was the respected one, not you. Those who think they're untouchable are usually the ones that fall the hardest."

The woman's eyes narrowed dangerously, she obviously did not like that. "Was THAT a threat." 

Martin offered her a completely friendly smile. "Perceive it how you wish."

The woman frowned deeply and turned her attention back to her tablet. Markus could tell, however, that she was obviously rattled. "Tell me the truth of where you got it Martin, or we'll take this to the board."

Martin gave her a slight smirked, obviously pleased that he had rattled her so hard. "Argent had him okay. I don't know where he got him from, but when I met Markus he had already been in his possession maybe... I don't know a month. He kept him for personal reasons."

The woman pursed her lips. "Okay, but Argent--the slimeball-- is dead. My question to you is, why didn't you hand it over after you assumed his possessions. I mean the deal still stands, thirium for deviants."

"Because he wasn't there when I woke up. He knocked me out before the whole debacle went down. When I came to I found Argent dead. I'm sure you can put the rest together."

The woman eyes lit up. "So they'll willingly take lives?"

Martin grimaced, seeming to wonder why she was so excited by the prospect. "Uhhh, yeeeeeah. Although, we both know that Argent more than likely had it coming. Thing is, he like all smart fuckers do after they kill someone, ran. It was by pure luck that I ran across him again."

Markus furrowed his brow, in confusion. Why was Martin omitting so much of the truth? He knew that Markus wasn't the one to kill Argent, Simon was. So why didn't he just tell her that? In fact, he was doing an excellent job at twisting his words so that he wasn't lying at all. Most likely to save his own skin, but Markus had a feeling that he was actually trying to protect Simon...to protect him. Markus wasn't sure how he should feel about that.

"You're still avoiding my question, Martin," she said tapping once again into her tablet."Why didn't you turn it in? If I hadn't caught it's registration within the building, I never would have known about it."

Martin groaned and rolled his eyes. He ran a hand through his hair. "You want to know why? Because it fucking takes a deviant to catch a fucking deviant. These things flock to each other like fucking rats, if you want to catch them you have to think like one of them, and the only ones that can do that is them. There, now you know my fucking secret."

The woman nodded and tapped away on her tablet, a sly smile on her face. "That's a very good secret to know, Martin." 

She checked her watch. "I have a meeting I have to attend, please make sure you lock the door on your way out." She said brushing past him. 

"Will do, Ms. Stern." Martin snarled. 

"That's Dr. Stern to you." She called as she walked away. 

Martin glared after he before mumbling, the last sentence in a mocking manner. "Fucking bitch. Think you're something because your mommy was important here? Trust me, it's not going to help you in the long run. I don't even want to be CEO but you've pissed me off.''

Martin turned his attention back to Markus. "Well...Isn't this quite a predicament?

Markus kept his face passive. "Where am I?" He spoke quietly.

Martin shrugged. "I'm pretty sure you've figured that out already."

Markus snarled and attempted to stand. He grunted, his artificial muscles straining in effort. He stumbled but refused to fall over, he managed to make it the few steps to catch himself on the glass window. "Why am I in this cell?" He growled.

Martin sighed and looked off to the side, scratching the back of his neck. "Honestly...because I wasn't careful enough. I guess there WAS a reason that Argent kept you hidden away at his house, and had you doing 'grunt' work. The bastard was sick but not stupid." 

Markus glowered. "You gave me up to Cyberlife?" He whispered hotly. 

"Now..when you put it like that it sounds so bad--" 

"What the fuck happened to 'I take care of my own'!"

Martin frowned deeply."I do and I have! I truthfully had no choice but to give you up, Markus!"

Martin sighed and ran a hand through his white hair. "Listen, you should honestly consider yourself lucky, that you're special. It will keep you alive for a while at least during the testing period." 

Testing period? What was that, did it have something to do with the deviants that Martin was supposed to bring in? Markus didn't know but he couldn't focus on it right now, all he could focus on was the fire simmering low in his stomach. 

"I should consider myself lucky?! I should FUCKING consider my myself lucky?! What the fuck has been done to me?! I feel like my entire body had been crushed and horribly put back together!"

Martin nodded, running a hand against the back of his neck. "That would be the new experimental pain modules that you're been uploaded with. You don't remember, but we tested it out thoroughly on you before you passed out. It gives you the experience as close to human pain as possible."

Markus looked at the man incredulously. Why in the hell would he be uploaded with something like that? All that seemed like it would do was slow him down. 

"So I'm being experimented on?" Markus asked. 

Martin nodded. "Yes, and no. You have many capabilities that no other android have. We're going to test those abilities to their fullest extent. You're also a deviant, and a unique one. We're going to study you, and see if we can discover the cause of deviancy. Also, while we have you since your model seems to be very, very resistant, we're going to upload you with many experimental programs to see how you hold up with them. Then once we conclude all our test you'll be taken apart and studied so we can take the data that we learned and make a new and improved model of you that will be completely under our control."

Markus felt like his heart had dropped into his stomach. 

"Are...are you serious?" Markus knew that he was but he couldn't help but ask the question anyway. He felt the very breath leave his body, and it really felt like he couldn't breathe. He didn't know what to think, or how to process this information. 

Martin lips formed into a thin line. "I wish that I wasn't, Markus. I tried to make it where we just studied you to try an discover the cause of deviancy. You can thank the rest of that shit, to that fucking bitch. She got a personal grievance with the guy that made you, and she's going to use every excuse possible to torture you because of him. For whatever reason, he wanted to keep you out of our hands, and she's going to use the information to her advantage."

Markus blinked. Wait, so Martin knew that Kamski created him? How was that possible? He didn't waste time thinking on it, instead choosing to focus on the grim news.

Markus swallowed thickly. "You promised me... that as long as I did as you said, I would be able to stay with Simon and live in peace." 

Martin crossed his arms, his face passive. "I did." 

Markus closed his eyes. "You FUCKING promised!"

"I did, and I kept that promise for as long as I could. Unfortunately, nothing, not even promises last forever."

Markus slammed his fist against the glass. It reverberated loudly and Martin jumped back, surprised by the display of strength. If Markus hadn't already scanned the glass and saw that it was unbreakable, he also would have stepped back if he was in Martin position.

He immediately regretted his decision, as pain coursed through his body from the sudden action. However, he refused to let his pain show.

Markus was sure that his face was rather frightening by the way that Martin paled. "YOU FUCKING PROMISED! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH SHIT I'VE DONE FOR YOU?!"

Martin frowned. "Yeah, I'm the one that made you fucking do it remember? Look... I wish that things would have been different, but this is just how things worked out. Business is business. Rather I like it or not she's the CEO and my supplier, I have to do what she says if I want to keep doing MY business going."

Markus wasn't sure how he wasn't overheating by the amount of anger that he felt. "What's to stop me from telling her all about your business?!"

Martin narrowed his eyes. "You're not going to say a word, because that would mean all those android I have would be confiscated and destroyed. You're pissed Markus, but the one thing you're not is heartless."

Markus hated that he was right. He would never put his people in danger if he could help it. Markus closed his eyes again, feeling them burn with unshed tears. He could actually FEEL the burn this time, it made the feeling much more intense. 

"All that bullshit you said about family...it's all a lie just to keep people from disobeying you. You don't fucking think of any of us like family, we're just fucking tools to you, then once we use up that usefulness you get rid of us."

Martin shrugged. "Look, I'm not going to claim that I'm any sort of fucking saint, because I'm not. I'll do what is necessary, hell, even kick a child to get what I want. If giving you up was what I had to do to keep my business running, you bet your ass I did it and I'd do it again."

Markus huffed a disbelieving laugh, he honestly felt like crying but he wouldn't give Martin the satisfaction. "I never should have FUCKING trusted you," he whispered.

"Well...now you know better."

Markus stepped away from the glass. He turned away from Martin and limped over to a wall and slid down against it.

"Markus...for what it's worth...I'm sorry. I'll make sure to take care of your puss-- to take care of your boyfriend, okay. I'll make sure that he gets somewhere safe, where Cyberlife won't find him. I feel...I at least oh you that much."

Markus didn't acknowledge him. He heard Martin sigh and walk away. Markus waited until he was sure he was gone before he covered his eyes and let the tears he'd been holding back fall. He bit his lip refusing to let a sob escape.

This was all his efforts to keep him and Simon safe rewarded him? 

Markus couldn't believe it.

What a bitter fucking sense of irony, that he'd end up here.

He only hoped that Simon did as he was told and was able to get away. That's all he cared about. If he couldn't be with Simon, then... he just wanted him safe.

***

Saturday, December 10th, 2034 2;30 PM

Markus shouted as searing electricity coursed through his body. It was sharp and agonizing as though he was being stabbed and set on fire at the same time. He thought of Simon, hoping that the thought of him would take his mind away from the pain. 

He couldn't help the sigh of relief as the currents finally ended. He winced as the table he was strapped against was raised to sit upright. His body hanged forward, uncomfortably, against the straps holding him in place. 

Today, they were again testing just how much pain he could take. This was apparently Dr.Stern's favorite test so far. Markus observed the other scientist in the room before he settled his gaze on the two running the test.

"Fascinating. So even without the pain sensors active, high voltage electricity will give them something similar to human pain." Markus glared at the woman. Beyond her name, he knew nothing about her, other than she was a bitch that he hated with every fiber of his being. 

"Yes. It's what I use to debilitate the deviants, to make them more... manageable. They may look like humans but they're still robots. High voltage electricity does not feel good against their insides. Their synthetic skin dampens the full effect, but it's efficient enough to drop them." Markus glowered at Martin. He refused to look at Markus as he spoke of these facts, sounding them off as though they were mundane. 

"How did you discover this Martin?" Dr.Brook asked.

Martin rolled his eyes. "It wasn't hard to figure out. If you actually had some experience in technology beyond programming you'd most likely had figured it out as well."

Dr.Stern glared at him, her shoulders stiffening. "I'll have you know that I put my knowledge to ACTUAL artificial intelligence, not fucking plastic dolls!" 

Martin smirked at her. "Yet, these plastic fucking dolls are what got all the attention."

Dr.Stern frowned deeply. Whatever Martin was talking about, it hit home in the wrong way. "That's because people are stupid and easily entertained by physical objects that simulate intelligence, rather than actual programs that have TRUE intelligence!"

To Markus's surprise, Martin started chuckling. Dr.Stern glared at him. "Why are you laughing?!"

"Because, you're trying to denounce the brilliance of his work, yet, here you are profiting off of it. No matter what you do or say, Ms.Stern, you always have been and you always will be in his shadow." 

Markus's eyebrows rose in surprise as a slap sounded throughout the room. The other scientist in the room were still and tried to make it seem like they hadn't just witnessed that. 

Martin chuckled and rubbed his cheek. "That's one hell of a slap you have little girl. It might have been more threatening if you didn't have those tears in your eyes."

If looks could kill, the one that Dr.Stern gave Martin would have been his death. Markus tensed as she turned her attention back to him. "Run it again!" 

Markus closed his eyes tightly. He clenched his teeth as the pain began coursing through him yet again. 

***

Friday, December 16th, 2034 4:00 PM

"Can you tell me when you first thought to have begun experiencing emotion? Was there a certain sight, smell, conversation, or anything that may have triggered these feelings?" 

Marus gazed steadily ahead, completely ignoring the question he was given. He was strapped to a chair, arms and leg firmly kept in place. Instead of answering the question he focused his attention on the thought of Simon. His beautiful pale skin, his gorgeous blonde hair, his wonderous blue eyes. He remembered the way he smiled, the beauty of it. He remembered the way his skin felt pressed against him--

Markus cried out as he was shocked yet again, with his new disciplinary feature. Dr.Stern had discovered the EMP chip in his system-- and after briefly reprimanding Martin for stealing it-- she modified its programming to give out small electrical shocks, similar to that of a taser. However, since it was inside his body the pain doubled tenfold.

"Would you stop that?! I haven't been able to get anywhere with him at all these last few days because you're trigger happy with that thing. You're going to make him malfunction again!" Martin yelled.

Dr.Stern rolled her eyes."I fixed him the last time he malfunctioned I can fix him again," She shifted in her chair. "He's not cooperating, this will make him talk." 

"You fixed him? More like you struggled and I and other scientists had to step in to get him running again. No, the more you shock him, the more he's going to refuse to talk. You're doing more harm than good and wasting my already scarce time because you get off on causing him pain. We're not just supposed to experiment on him, we're also supposed to be trying to figure out the cause of deviancy, so if you would get your emotional shit together, and put your personal vendetta against Kamski to the side for two seconds--"

"You know, for being your superior in Cyberlife, AND your supplier for your little organization, you sure do like to piss me off!"

"And for being the one chosen to represent the interest of the company, you sure do only care about yourself."

"Martin you are two seconds from seriously fucking up!"

"What are you going to do Ms.Stern? Fire me? If you do, and the police come after me, you're going to bring down Cyberlife as well. You can pretend to be a big bad CEO all you like, but all you truly are is a whiny little brat with mommy issues and more power than you know what to do with."

"Martin--"

"Do me a favor and shut up! Sheesh, and people say that 'I' talk a lot! All you're fucking doing is wasting my time and Cyberlife's resources with this fucking shit. These tests are pointless. Our main concern should be discovering the cause of deviancy, not these bullshit experiments that are never going to be implemented in any future androids. None of it is fucking useful to any consumer, nor is the information useful to us. You're only torturing this thing because you know Kamski built it, and wanted to keep it out of Cyberlife's hands. All this is just a fucking elaborate attempt to get at him. So do me a favor, sit there, shut up, and let me do my work."

Judging from the look on her face and the amount of pain that coursed through his body, Martin's words hit right home. Markus only wished that she wouldn't hurt him in retaliation.

***

Dat and time unknown.

The day's had begun to blur together. Markus honestly wasn't sure how he hadn't given up and self-destructed by now. Perhaps it was the thought of Simon, the hope that he might see him again that kept him going. Even though he knew chances of that were slim if not impossible. 

When Markus's mind came too, he was strapped into a chair again. He thought that he was going to be evaluated by Martin again and felt some relief, only instead he was in a room, surrounded by a bunch of people who looked like scientists. 

Oh no, that meant that he was with Dr.Stern. He felt his thirium pump speed up. The last time he was with her had been uploaded with a temperature sensor and been tied down under a faucet of freezing cold water. It had been torturous because as soon as he got used to the cold, she switched it to scalding hot until he went delirious from the pain and sensory overload. 

"As you can see the deviant is far more susceptible, to the experiments than any other model that we've ever come across. Thanks to these test I've learned that it can withstand, various temperatures without any damage being taken to it's biocomponents. It's endoskeleton is twice as thick and resilient than other models allowing it to take much more damage than others normally would. Yet, despite this, you would think that it would be heavier, but it was specifically designed to be agile and light, allowing for quick movement. Finally, it's computing compacity far surpasses any androids that have ever been created. I can say without a doubt much that it was made to be much more than a simple domestic assistant android." 

A scientist that was sitting at the head of the table, gripped the bridge of his nose. Markus had seen him before, he was an older gentlemen, who face was in the early stages of wrinkling. He was Caucasian, with a thinning head of black hair and a sturdy build. Markus through his observations concluded that he was the head scientist of Cyberlife. He reigned over all the departments.

"Ms.Stern, Martin has already relayed to us from his sessions with it that Rk200 is not a regular domestic assistant android. We were hoping that after all these experiments you insisted on, that you would have new information for us. Like what it was possibly made for, or rather or not we would be able to easily replicate it." 

Martin who was at the table snorted. "I told you that she hadn't discovered anything new and that she was wasting our time. If the video sessions you witnessed haven't already told that."

The older scientist sighed. "Yes, thank you, Martin, for your input. Dr.Stern, do you have anything new to add?

Dr.Stern glared at Martin."On the contrary, I do. I discovered that it has a hidden file in its system, that seems the be password protected. I, unfortunately, haven't been able to discover the password, HOWEVER," She raised her voice as Martin laughed. "If I hook him up to the Cyberlife network, we more than likely would be able to bypass it." She said typing into her computer that she had next to him, she already had it hooked up to his system.

Markus's eyes widened, no...NO! He couldn't allow that. Then she would find out about Simon, and he would be in danger! NO, he would NOT allow that. He would never allow him to fall into HER hands. He would never allow HER to HURT him! He'd rather fucking die than allow then allow HER to get to him!

"Uhhhhh, Dr.Stern... I don't think this is a good idea," Martin mumbled skeptically.

"What, are you mad you didn't think of it first." Dr. Stern replied haughtily.

Martin narrowed his eyes and snorted. "Hardly. It's just one he looks horribly stressed and may self-destruct--" 

"IT, Martin. Not HE"

Martin rolled his eyes. "Two, this is Kamski we're talking about. Is it really a smart idea to have something he personally built to not be an assistant android, hooked up to our network." 

The head scientist rubbed his chin. "That's actually a good point. Ms.Stern, perhaps we should wait to do this until Martin can do further analysis." The older scientist suggested

Dr.Sterm did not like that. Most likely because it relied on Martin's expertise and not hers."No! This is our chance to finally figure out what Kamski made him for, and I'm not about to let that slip through our fingers!"

The older scientist looked at her in exasperation. "Ms.Stern--" 

"I'm the CEO, and I said this is what we're doing!"

The room went quiet. The head scientist sighed. "Very well...proceed."

Martin groaned and scooted down in his chair. "Oh, fuck. This is not going to go well."

Dr.Stern glared at him and determinately pressed a key on her computer. Markus inhaled as information bombarded him. He felt code forcing its way into his system, demanding access to tiniest corners of his body. He grunted and tried to push it back, but it was strong, wrapping around him like it was consuming him. 

No.

He wouldn't allow this. He wouldn't allow them to find and hurt Simon! Using every last bit of mental strength he had he pushed back against the invading code trying to worm its way into his memory files. The lights flickered around the room. 

"Uh, what the fuck was that?" Martin asked alarmed. 

Dr.Stern made a noise of surprise. "Um, d-don't worry about that, it's expected that he would try and resist. RK200 OBEY, that's an order!" She said pressing another key on her computer. Markus grunted as pain coursed through him, the EMP sending wave after wave of shocks in an attempt to force him into submission. However, he fought it back against it, refusing to let it slow him down. He ignored the pain and concentrated on keeping her out of his system. 

He thought of Simon as he did this, using the thought of him to keep him strong. The lights flickered again.

Markus watched her glare and type in another command. He screamed his eyes widening as the agony he truly never experienced before coursed through his body. He felt thirium trickle from his nose, and he bowed his head feeling tears escape his eyes.

"Dammit, Stern stop! You're going to fucking burn him out!" He heard Martin yell.

Sadly she didn't listen, she typed in another command refusing to admit that she was wrong and Markus could barely even fathom the pain this time. All he knew was that he wanted it to stop...and he was going to make it. He lifted his head looked her straight in her eyes and with all his might he screamed at her and pushed his code back against the system.

She screamed the lights flicker and her computer exploded. Markus released a breath of the influx of code stopped. He felt light-headed, and his eyes flutter closed against his will. 

"Oh fuck, unstrap him!"

Markus felt his bonds release and his body tingle in pain as it was moved to the floor. Sadly, his mind lasted not much longer, and he succumbed to peaceful darkness.

***  
Date and time unknown.

[System Reboot. Power 10%]

Markus's mind came to, but he found that he couldn't move. He couldn't even open his eyes. However, he could hear voices speaking, he recognized Dr. Brook and Martin's but there were others as well. Maybe the other scientists?

"...I fucking told you not to attempt this shit and now look what you've done to him..." This was Martin's voice. He actually sounded angry.

"...That's what you're focusing on? Not the fact that it short-circuited the whole fucking tower...." This was Dr.Stern's voice. She sounded angry too, but also slightly afraid. She had been warned to not connect him to anything, now she was facing the repercussions on her actions.

[8% power remaining]

"... Yes, that's what I'm focusing on! Now, we'll never fucking find out why! Also, there goes our chance at discovering the cause of deviancy, I was fucking sure that he was the answer to it..."Martin yelled.

"...Enough both of you! That's not the important question we should be asking ourselves..."This voice was the older scientist. There was a fit of underlying anger in his voice, but it was well concealed. "..Can it be fixed..." He asked, but it was more of a demand.

"...The only person who can fix him is the person that built him, and I doubt he's going to want to help us thanks to her..."Martin said.

"...FUCK! Dr.Stern this is your fault! You let your personal feelings about Kamski get in the way of your judgment..."

"...I did no such thing! You're all being over dramatic Henry, I can fix it if I'm given enough time..."Dr.Stern's voice sound borderline hysterical.

"...We've already wasted enough time on you and your antics! Truthfully...this is my fault for thinking that you have what it takes to be CEO. Your mother may have been a great one as well as a scientist, but you by far fail to meet her level in comparison..."

"...NO! I CAN FUCKING DO THIS..."Dr.Stern screamed and Markus finally understood all Martin's quips about Dr.Stern. The only reason that she got the position of CEO was not that she was qualified, but because the head Scientist seemed to be fond of her mother given the tone of his voice when he spoke of her. He must have let his fondness get in the way of his judgment when appointing her daughter the position of CEO. The question was who was her mother, and what role did she have to play in Cyberlife? It was obvious that she was no longer in the world, so what happened to her, and how did she come into all of this?

[5% power remaining.]

"...That's enough, Elizabeth! Martin what can we do about salvaging him..."

"...Nothing. His body is useless without his code, that's what made him special. He might as well just be another android now..."

There was a moment of silence."...Maybe we should contact Kamski..."Martin suggested

"... No! We don't need him, I can do this..." Dr.Stern practically screamed.

"...You've failed to prove that! All you seem to care about is ruining Kamski's work, rather than the good of the company. I don't give a shit about your personal feelings against him, all I know is that your mother invested a lot into this company before she died, and I'll be damned if I let you ruin it. At the moment figuring out the cause of deviancy so we can keep selling androids is our only concern, not your personal fucking vendetta against Kamski. As a result of your inability to lead and make proper unbiased decisions, I'm removing you from the position of CEO. Martin, you instead will take this position..."

[System Power Critical. Shutdown Imminent.]

"...Oh my, well, if you insist..." Markus could tell from the tone of Martin's voice, that he fully expected this outcome. Of course, he did. The man did imply that he was going to take her position because she pissed him off, and he almost always kept his word.

"...You can't do this..." Dr.Stern screamed. She sounded like a spoiled child who was being refused her way.

"...I can and I am! I going to be assigning you a different task that 'hopefully', you can manage. Martin if you would do us a favor, and give the Mr.Kamski a call. This is going to be an interesting meeting..."

"...I most certainly can, sir..."

{Battery Power 1%. System Shutting down.]

***

Date and time unknown

[System reboot. Power 3%]

Markus' could barely focus as his mind booted up again. He wanted to wince at the finger holding his eyelids open and shining a light inside, but he still couldn't move. He saw piercing blue eyes gazing down at him, as the light clicked off. They reminded him of Simon's...

Simon...

"...What have they done to you, Markus? I promise I'm going to get you out of here..."

Markus didn't have time to even process those words before his mind went blank.

{Battery Power 1%. System Shutting down.]

***  
Date and time unknown

[System Reboot. Power 12%]

It was starting to become routine at this point. His mind booting up randomly. He again, couldn't move. However, he could hear voices speaking all around him.

"...Mr.Kamski what exactly did you create him for..." This was Martin's voice. He could tell the sound of his irritating voice anywhere.

"...I built him to be a simple domestic assistant android. He was meant to care for a dear deceased friend of mind, unfortunately, after my friend passed I was unable to regain possession of him..." This voice, he heard before but it wasn't completely familiar. It was deep and baritone and slightly nasally. It spoke with intelligence and poise. As though, it could outsmart every single person in this room.

"...That's bullshit! You know that results of the test, and you saw what he did to the tower! He's no simple fucking domestic android..." This was Dr. Stern's voice.

"...Dr.Stern, I suggest you not speak again unless otherwise asked..." Martin responded coolly. "...I do have to agree with her though, he does seem to be a lot more...unique than a normal domestic android..."

[10% Power Remaining]

The deep intelligent voice chuckled."...I will admit that I tested a few programs on, Markus. Simple calculating algorithms, and what not. All they do is allow him to think on his feet a bit more capable than your average android. Nothing that impressive honestly. I may have played around with physical form when I made him, but truthfully it was just to test out rather or not I can create a material that was easily repairable and lighter, but twice as durable to make him more efficient. He may seem like he's very sophisticated, but I can guarantee that all he was meant for was taking care of an elderly man..."

"...You all are fucking idiots if you believe this, ask him about the file..."

"..Dr.Stern speak out again and I'll have you removed from the room. However, yes Mr. Kamski. Dr.Stern did discover a hidden file within his system, what's that about..."Martin asked. 

The Intelligent voice, he learned was Elijah Kamski, laughed. "Every android has one of those. All it is is the personal information of his previous owner..."

"...You all can't fucking believe this..." Dr.Stern groaned. 

"...I'm sorry Ms.Stern if you thought there was something more to him. He's a simple domestic android nothing more..." There was a hidden note a glee in Kamski's voice, as though he was far too pleased with himself.

"...It's Dr.Stern to you, you lying piece of..."

"...That's enough! Dr. Stern leave the room now..." There was a moment of tense silence, before the sound of a chair being harshly scooted across the floor and furious stomping.

[7% Power Remaining]

"...Well, I apologize for that Mr.Kamski. The reason that we called you here wasn't for... that. The truth is Mr.Kamski that we were actually quite fond of some of the abilities that RK200 was capable of, and we would like to see if you're able to repair him so we can attempt to replicate him..."Martin said.

"...Oh, well, I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but he's fried. I could repair his frame, but all of his code would be gone..."

"...So... in other words, he's useless..."

"...Unfortunately, yes. Although if I may ask...what exactly did you want him for..." Kamski inquired.

"...Well, you're aware of the growing deviant problem in your androids..." Martin started.

"...A problem that I began AFTER I left, but yes..."

Martin sounded like he didn't believe him in the least as he spoke."...Well... regardless of our efforts to contain the issue, this...'deviancy virus' is you will, spreads uncontrollably. It's only a matter of time before it's revealed to the public, so we want some sort of collateral damage..."

"...Are you suggesting that you want to build some sort of Deviant Hunter Android..."

Martin hummed, approving that he was able to get it so fast. Martin always did like when he didn't have to explain more than he had too."...As intelligent as always, you took the words right out of my mouth..."

[5% Power Remaining]

"..Well, for what you're asking, how about I just build you a brand new android instead. Don't get me wrong Markus has some...incredible features, but he wasn't originally built for something like that...'

"...Hm! That's more than I couldn't have possibly wished for! However, I know you Mr.Kamski...you're not going to do this for free...so what do you want..."

"...Well, for one I want my property back. I was rather fond of Markus, and I could always use extra help around the house..."

Martin chuckled, as though he fully expected that answer."...And what else..."

"...I want full control over this android I'm going to build, from its creation, to what happens to it afterward. I'll be his...handler so to speak..."

The room was silent for a moment."...Hmm, are you saying you want to work for Cyberlife again..." 

Kamski chuckled."...No, think of me more as a...consultant..."

Martin hummed seeming to think it over. "...Very well, you have a deal. I mean if the rest of you agree that is..."

"...Martin..." A voice warned Markus, didn't recognize this one. It was female though.

[2% Power Remianing]

"..Okay, it seems unanimous. Mr.Kamski, we look forward to working with you..." Markus knew that tone of Martin's voice, and while it appeared friendly it was anything but. He was putting some sort of plan in play.

"...Likewise..." Kamski's voice held much the same tone. Markus couldn't help but feel as though some sort of game had just been set into motion.

{Battery Power 1%. System Shutting down.]

***  
Date and time unknown.

[System Reboot. 3% Power]

"...Markus! You got him! Oh RA9, what did they do to him?! He's going to be alright, isn't he Mr.Kamski! Please, tell me he's going to be okay..."Markus felt thirium pump leap in his chest. Simon! That was his voice he couldn't mistake it!

Markus felt cables being connected to his frame. His thirium pump raced but for a different reason this time. Where was he?! What was about to happen to him?! 

"... Calm down, Simon. I'm going to fix him as quickly as possible. I promise..." This was Kamski voice. Why was Simon with him?

He didn't have time to focus on it as his mind yet again went blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so all that happened. I know things may be a little confusing right now, but everything will sort it's self out in the next chapter. 
> 
> However, speaking of the next chapter I regret to inform you guys that I'll be taking a small hiatus from this story for a couple of weeks. The reason why is because I'm BEYOND and I mean BEYOND frustrated with this story right now. I know where I'm going with it. I know what I want to portray, but I just feel like I'm not translating that into words properly and it's SO frustrating. It has gotten so bad, that I literally dread writing anything at the moment. I need to take some time and try to refocus my mind and get back into the joy and excitement I had for this story( I still have it. I want to tell it. However, I'm kinda burnt out right now because I'm SO irritated with it). Before I could write 1500 words in one hour, now I'm lucky if I can write 300. TT^TT Now you guys know me, I always complete my stories, and I would never leave you guys hanging. I'm going to complete this story! Yet, sadly I NEED some time to do other things and to try to write on this without the pressure of people reading it right away. I'm so sorry to leave you guys here with this cliff-hanger, but I hope that you understand, and will still be here when I come back. 
> 
> On that note, I hope to see you guys in a few weeks! I'll still be very active on Twitter, posting Markus/Simon art and fun little AU idea's. I'm also thinking about going back to Tumblr if you guys want to follow me on either of those platforms. @Ceeridwen99 for both of them.
> 
> On that note, I hope you guys have a wonderful next few weeks, and I'll see you when I return! Take care everyone!<33333333333


	12. Jericho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my pretty darlings<3333333
> 
> I am finally back after what feels like FOREVER!!!! Turns out I just needed a long break. I took some time, re-brainstormed this story and now I'm back on track and pleased with where this story is going again.
> 
> This chapter is kinda short, but the length of the next chapters make up for that! Anyway, without stalling anymore here is the new chapter! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Date and time unknown

[...]

[System Reboot Initializing...]

[...]

[Systems Online]

[...]

[Scanning For Software Errors...]

[...]

[Multiple Errors Found... Self-Repair Function Inactive... Do You Wish To Continue?]

[...]

[System Starting Up... Power 75%...]

Markus' eyes opened abruptly. He blinked once, then twice, and then marveled at how his body... didn't hurt. He almost breathed out a sigh of relief at the knowledge. He had felt pain for SO long it was almost... jarring to awake and feel none. 

The room he was in was dark and dimly lit, a distinct difference from the bright white he was used to. He heard the distinct sound of someone typing on a computer. There was light piano melody playing in the air. The tune was very familiar even though he was positive that he had never heard it before. His keen ears also picked up the sound of soft humming. Light, distinct, and beautiful humming. The humming had a specific tone to it that was very, very familiar. 

Simon! 

It was Simon's voice!

His thirium pump nearly vaulted in his chest and he attempted to call out his name. However, he was surprised when no sound came from his throat. He tried again. Still nothing. His thirium pump raced faster. What was going on?! Why couldn't he speak?! Markus attempted to shout but all he was able to release was static garble. Panicked, Markus sat up on the table and began trying to rip the cords connected to his body away. 

"WHOA! No, no no! Don't do that, Markus!" This voice wasn't Simon's, and he didn't recognize it, so he wasn't going to listen to it. He didn't know where he was or why he was connected to screens or on this table, but he wasn't going to let whoever it was hurt him or Simon. 

He felt a hand grab his shoulder, but he twisted around and placing a hand against their chest pushed them away. The said person shouted in surprise as he quite literally flew back into his desk. The person grunted as his back hit the edge fiercely. He slid down to the floor and groaned in mild agony, light curses leaving his lips. 

Another set of hands grabbed his shoulders and he turned to push them away as well, only to stop when his eyes met beautiful blue eyes that he had missed and fantasized about for so long. He froze in place. The android looked the same and oh so different at the same time. He had returned his hair to its original default style and color. He was dressed casually, in a white t-shirt that was slightly too big for him and a pair of blue jeans. He looked calm save for his worry for Markus, and that calmed him. 

His hands stroked the back of Markus' neck and head delicately."It's okay Markus," He whispered. "You're safe now. I promise you're safe." Markus closed his eyes feeling overwhelmed with emotion. He attempted to speak, but again nothing came out. He grabbed his throat to indicate the source of his distress. 

"Shhh, it's okay," Simon said wiping at his cheeks, Markus hadn't even realized that he had begun crying. Simon leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "You're safe now. I promise."

Markus hesitantly reached out and grabbed ahold of him pulling him close, and squeezed him tightly. He held onto Simon for dear life, as though afraid that he would disappear if he let him go. 

He tensed when he heard movement behind him. Simon instantly soothed him, rubbing along his shoulders. "It's okay, that's just Mr.Kamski. He's just trying to fix you, Markus. I promise no one's going to hurt you anymore."

Markus looked behind him and narrowed his eyes dangerously in warning.

"Are you alright Mr.Kamski?" Simon asked gingerly stroking Markus to keep him calm. 

The man slowly stood up and rubbed at his back his face pinched in pain. "My back is most definitely going to hurt later, but I'm sure I'll be fine. Nothing a hot bath and stiff drink can't fix."

Markus narrowed his eyes even more and took in this man. He had seen him before. He KNEW him somehow, but things were so jumbled up in his mind he couldn't grasp how. He closed his eyes and shook his head in an attempt to clear it and remember. 

Kamski sighed behind him. "He's highly confused at the moment, after what he's gone through it's to be expected. He's truthfully not even supposed to be awake yet, but he always did exceed my expectations." The man said. Markus took him in cautiously. He was pale, yet in this deep lighting, he looked almost like a ghost. He had long hair that was shaved at the sides, yet it was down. He had a small beard, as though he had not bothered to shave for a while. He was also dressed casually. He wore a blue a yellow hoodie, a dark grey t-shirt, and dark blue jeans. He was also wearing a pair of rather large glasses that almost made him look younger than he most likely was.

"What's wrong with his voice?" Simon asked gently stroking his throat with his thumb. Markus closed his eyes and relished the feel fingers against his skin. He had missed him so much.

"His voice box just needs to calibrate with his system. It's an older one because it's, unfortunately, the only compatible piece I have for him on such short notice. It could take a few hours to even a couple of days to optimize since he's so complex." 

Simon ran a hand over his head, and Markus leaned into the touch resting his head against his chest. The synthetic drum of his heartbeat was soothing. "He seems so scared," Simon whispered.

Mr.Kamski sighed and nodded. He bent down with a wince on his face to pick up the things that fell off his desk when he 'bumped' into it. "Simon...you know better than anyone the types of experiments Cyberlife runs, and with Elizabeth in charge--or formerly in charge--who knows what sort of things he was put through. That woman has a vicious streak that's only intensified by her dislike for me. I can fix his body easily, but his mind...he's going to need some time."

Simon pulled him closer. Markus leaned into him further, wrapping his arms around him. "Oh, Markus...I'm so sorry." 

"It's not your fault Simon," Mr.Kamski sighed, " and I'm GOING to fix him. But first I would prefer to put him back to sleep before I go tinkering around in his system again. However, I have a feeling that's he's NOT going to like that."

Markus frowned. The one thing he DIDN"T like was being talked about like he wasn't here. He pulled away from Simon and shook his head. He wasn't going to be put back to sleep. He had enough of 'sleeping', and he was truthfully...afraid of closing his eyes again.

"Markus, love, please. It'll only be for a little while, and I'll be right here the entire time." 

Markus shook his head refusing. Simon grasped his face lifting his head to look at him. 

"Will you do it for me...please?" Simon's voice was near begging, and as much as Markus wanted to...he couldn't. He just couldn't. 

Markus looked down and shook his head. Simon sighed. "Okay... I won't make you, and neither will he."

Mr.Kamski sighed running a hand through his hair. "Well, I uninstalled the pain sensors so he shouldn't feel anything. I just...I don't know what they did to him and I don't want him to freak out...again. My back can only take so much."

Simon bit his lip, he closed his eyes and sighed. "Markus...Mr.Kamski needs to work on you. Is that alright?"

Markus narrowed his eyes at the man. Said man frowned and looked off the side under the intense glare. Simon forced him to look back into his eyes. 

"I'm going to be RIGHT here. Just look at me okay. I PROMISE, I'm not going to let anything happen to you," 

Markus looked into his eyes. Simon's eyes had a strength to them that was beyond comforting to look at. Looking into his eyes, he completely believed him. He glanced back at Kamski still wary of letting any scientist touch him after...HER. However, he trusted Simon, and if Simon said that Kamski was okay then he would trust that he was okay. Cautiously, anyway. 

Taking a deep breath he nodded.

***

Date and time unknown. 

Kamski worked on him for a few hours. There was nothing unpleasant about it really, he felt slightly uncomfortable with the man poking around inside of him, but otherwise, he was fine.

Simon remained steadily at his side, holding his hands and interfacing with him. He refrained from talking about the giant elephant in the room as much as possible, but it was rather hard to talk about anything without Cyberlife uncomfortably being mentioned. 

In the end, Markus decided they needed to stop avoiding it altogether.

"{How long was I gone?}" Markus asked through the connection. 

"{...Awhile.}" Simon replied after a moment, rubbing his thumbs against Markus' exposed artificial knuckles.

"{How long is 'awhile', Simon?}"

Simon sighed a certain type of pain in his expression. "{It's June, 15th, 2035.}"

Markus wanted to be surprised, but he honestly felt so numb inside that he... couldn't be. He knew that he had been gone for months, and Simon had only confirmed it. 

"{How did you...come to be here?}" He replied instead. 

"{The file that you gave me contained clues that led to an abandoned ship. When I got there I found an android named Lucy, who contacted Mr.Kamski's android, Chloe. She came and picked me up, and brought me here to him. I was...skeptical at first about staying here, but after I heard him out I decided this was the safest place for me. I told him you being taken to Cyberlife. I've been here ever since, waiting for him to get you out of there. It took...a LONG time but he was able to get into contact with someone from the company that was willing to work with him to get you out, but...things happened this way instead.}"

"{Do you really trust him?}" Markus asked, he didn't mean to sound bitter, but he had been burned too many time to put their lives in the hands of another human.

Simon nodded without hesitation, surprising Markus. "{I do, Markus. I know you don't have reason to after what you've been through but, trust ME when I say that you can trust him.}"

Markus glanced back at the man currently working on his back. Their eyes met and Kamski glanced off to the side obviously wondering what he did to garner such a dirty look. Markus looked away from him and turned his attention back to Simon.

"{He helped me...regain my memory so to speak. I remember nearly everything, Markus. The moment that he brought me to you and Carl. Leo... our relationship... THAT night... the android graveyard. The only thing I don't remember is about we ended up in hi--in Argent's possession. Other than that, I remember everything.}"

Markus stared at Simon in confusion. He remembered some of these events. He remembered re-discovering certain memories while at the house of his previous owner the day he an Simon had become intimate again. However, he had no knowledge of an android graveyard, or how they ended up in Argent's hands--

Wait. 

Markus remembered being in Argent's backyard the day he and Simon escaped. He remembered the sound of thunder and--

Markus cried out although it was broken static and jerked his hand from Simon's grip, clutching his head and crouching in on himself as images flashed over his eyes. He saw bodies all around him, he saw himself scavenging for parts to fix his mutilated body, he felt hands grabbing at him, saw himself searching through long dead android bodies for compatible parts before he shut down again. 

"Markus!"

"Wait, give him space!"

Markus closed his eyes tightly. He could feel the rain beating down on his skin, hear a constant ring in his ears. He saw himself ripping the thirium pump from a pleading androids body. He could feel his tears running down his face at her eyes going dead, and his desperation to remain alive. He could feel his fear, his confusion, as he slowly put himself back together again. The sound of the thunder was loud, and the pleading cries of the androids around him were louder.

He remembered sitting down and just remaining still for days after he finished his repairs not knowing what to do with himself. He remembered feeling relief when he by chance came across Simon a few days later. He was in better shape than him, but he was alive and that was all that matter. He remembered them escaping the graveyard, however, as suddenly as it began it ended.

He breathed in deep as the flashes subsided. His face was wet with tears, and he slowly uncurled himself.

"Markus, love are you okay?" Simon asked softly.

Markus swallowed thickly but nodded. He held out his hand again for Simon to take. Simon reached out and gently grasped it, opening up a connection between them yet again. 

"{What happened, Markus?"} Simon asked gently, his voice was soothing as always. 

"{I...I remembered the graveyard. I don't know why it's just when you mentioned it, it all came back to me.}" Simon nodded in response. 

"Um, Markus, do you mind if I touch you again. I'm almost finished with your repairs." 

Markus side-glanced at him but nodded. Kamski nodded and set back to work.

"{Do you want to keep talking about our past?}" Simon asked. Markus thought about it, but truthfully he felt overwhelmed with so much already and shook his head. 

Simon nodded a small smile on his face. "It's alright, we'll talk about some else. I've read a few interesting books since you've been gone." 

Markus let Simon tell him all about all the books he read during their separation. Although Markus didn't mention that he could see how Simon was worried out his mind about him and only read the books in an attempt to distract himself. He didn't tell Markus, about the times he would just stare and read the same sentence over and over again unable to get his mind off him for a second. He didn't tell him about the number of tears he shed while trying to read the books as he 'literally' felt Markus' distress. That was something that he would have to ask Kamski about. He may not trust him fully but he obviously knew what he was doing when it came to androids. Why wouldn't he? He created them. Something Markus felt both grateful and angry about. 

Markus didn't mention any of the things he saw and instead let Simon tell him about the amazing sounding books. He let the tales of classic fantasy adventure roam over him, let himself by whisked away by classic romance novels. The sound of Simon's voice explaining the tales in such a compelling way that only he could, almost soothed him into stasis mode.

Time seemed to pass by, and he was startled by the feeling of his back panels being closed. 

"Okay, well I have good news and I have bad news, which one would you prefer first?" Kamski said walking around the table to face them. 

Markus deadpanned at him and shrugged. 

Kamski cleared his throat, running a hand through his hair. "Okay, well, the good news is that I'm done with your repairs and after I run one more diagnostic you'll be able to roam about freely with little complications." 

Simon shifted, holding his hand tightly. "And the bad news?"

Kamski frowned deeply. "Well, that chip that was placed inside of you. I've done a little research on it, and apparently, it was made with the intent of being placed inside future androids as a failsafe considering that the deactivation codes stop working after an android goes deviant. The bad news is that if it ever tried to be removed...it would go off automatically." 

If Markus could pale he would have, his eyes widened and he looked to Simon to convey his distress seeming to forget that they were connected and he could speak to him. Simon patted his hand comfortingly. 

"Do they still have access to it?" He asked for him.

Kamski shrugged. "There is honestly no way that I can trace that, Simon. I can only tell that it's still active. Now, I've been working on a countermeasure for the past few days, and I was able to create a chip that would act as some sort of dampener for its effects. So, if anyone does try to access it, it would hurt like hell and take you down for a bit but not fry you." 

Simon squeezed his hand, his face appearing with doubt. "Okay, then why do you look so skeptical?" 

Kamski frowned, "Becuase... I only have theories based on the information I could find about the chip. I had nothing to test my chip against, in theory, it should work, but there truly is no way in knowing unless we try it and I honestly don't want to risk that." 

Simon sighed running a hand over his forehead."Markus, are you okay with that?"

Markus raised an eyebrow at him, a resigned frown on his face."{What choice do I have?}" He replied. 

Simon sighed again and squeezed his hands. "Okay, anything else?" 

Kamski shook his head, although there was a bit of pity in his eyes. Markus hated that. "No, that's all. I'll run the diagnostic now." 

***  
June, 15th, 2035 9:00 PM

Markus rolled his shoulders as Kamski disconnected the cables.

"You diagnostic was fine, everything is running perfectly. Your voice box should fully calibrate in a day or so."

He handed Markus some clothing, a black t-Shirt, and grey jogging pants to change into. Kamski made himself busy while he changed into his clothes, only now just realizing that he was practically naked save for a towel draped over his privates. After he finished Kamski guided them both upstairs and out of his laboratory. 

Simon held a tight grip on his hand, ensuring him that everything was alright as they climbed the stairs and entered a hall. Kamski's house, as he had come to learn they were residing in was large and elaborately decorated as they walked through it. Perfectly fitting of someone who had millions of dollars at their complete and utter disposal. NOTHING is this house wasn't the epitome of luxury. 

Markus felt simmering anger within him that the man had all this because he created THEM, yet they suffered every single day while reaped the rewards. Markus made sure to push that anger down. The man was helping him and Simon right now, he should at least be thankful for that. 

Markus was surprised when they went into some sort of pool room, to find various androids inside it. They were several different types of androids. Some were watching TV, some were playing games, some were reading books, and some were simply talking amongst each other. None were wearing Cyberlife uniforms. They were all dressed casually and seemed completely relaxed. 

The entire scene confused Markus. Why were these androids here? Why did they look so...happy? What reason did they have to be happy? There was NOTHING to be happy about.

"Markus, are you okay?" Simon asked gently rubbing his free hand up and down his arm. 

Markus squeezed his hand tightly. "{What are all these androids doing here?}"

Simon squeezed his hands back. "These are all the androids that Mr.Kamski helps. I didn't tell you about them right away, because I didn't want to overwhelm you." 

Kamski stepped closer but kept a respectable distance. "Yes, right now...I guess this," the man said gesturing to all the androids in the room. "Is Jericho. I suppose that means that I'm its leader. So... welcome?"

Markus's brow furrowed in confusion. "{Jericho?}" He asked. He had heard that name mentioned before, but never truly figured out what it was. 

Simon nodded. "Yes, Jericho. You probably don't remember much about the rumors of Jericho, but it's a place where androids like us--those who are awake--can go and be free."

Markus narrowed his eyes skeptically. "{Free?}"

Simon nodded again, slowly. "Yes, all the android's here are free, Markus. They don't have to fear being discovered or destroyed. Mr.Kamski helps them escape so they can have a better life."

Kamski nodded, stepping further into the room. He smiled and bent down to pick up a small child android who ran up to him. Markus didn't know why he felt so bitter at the sight. The android was meant to look about fix or six in age. Markus couldn't look at him because he reminded him far too much of Kelly, which reminded him of Gabriel, which set his mind down a path of memories he did not want to be remembering right now.

"With the Android Accords in place, you all can never truly be free in America, however in Canada, there are no active laws against androids. My goal right now is to get every android that comes to Jericho safely set up there. I already have it set up with some important officials, to get them homes, fake identities, etc. It's not a perfect life in Canada, but...it's a life you can't have here, and I think that that's better than nothing." 

Markus mouth opened and closed, in shock. He wanted to say something even though he knew that he couldn't. He ended up snapping his mouth closed when the android child rested their head against Kamski's shoulder as one would do to their parents.

Markus felt...he felt...he didn't know. He just needed to get out of here.

"{Simon, I--I can't be in here right now.}" He made sure to send his distressed feelings through the connection. Simon patted his arm and nodded. 

"Um, we're going to go settle down for the night. Goodnight everyone."

Kamski nodded and wished them goodnight, although Markus could see in his eyes that he was worried about him. Markus didn't know what to think about that. He followed Simon as he pulled him out the room and down a different hall. It didn't take him long to reach a room that Markus assumed he had been using.

He pulled Markus into the room and towards the bed sitting him down. He reached over and turned on the lamp and then sat on the bed next to Markus. 

Neither of them said a word for a while. 

It was Simon as always, who broke the tension. 

"Markus, are you alright?" He asked softly. He didn't speak through the connection, possibly in an attempt to take his mind off the reason that he couldn't talk. Markus appreciated the effort, but all it did was remind him of the reason.

He searched for an answer to Simon's question. He...truly didn't know. 

"{I'm...I'm so confused right now, Simon.}"

Simon's eyes were understanding in a way that no one else's he had met so far had been. "I know how that feels Markus, believe me. Do you want to talk about anything?" 

Markus shook his head? He did and he didn't. He had so much processing in his head already, he was sure that nothing he said would make sense.

"{No. Not right now...I...I can't.}" 

Simon nodded. "Okay, we won't." 

They went quiet again for a moment. "How about we go to sleep for the night, and... we'll figure things out in the morning," Simon suggested.

Markus firmly shook his head. He felt his thirium pump speed up.

"Markus?" Simon question hesitantly. Markus could hear the worry in his voice. 

"{I don't want to go to sleep, Simon.}" He stressed, his voice held no room for argument but that didn't stop Simon from prodding.

"I'm sure you'll feel better after you sleep for a bit," Simon reassured. 

Markus shook his head. "{Simon, no.}"

"Markus--" 

"{I can't, Simon!}" Markus paused and took a deep breath. "{I'm...scared.}" Markus paused feeling his eyes burn with tears. The pain sensors were gone so they didn't feel as intense, but they were strong all the same.

"{I'm scared... that if I close my eyes... I'll open them and you'll be gone. I CAN'T take that. I only survived as long as I did because I kept thinking of you. You have no idea's how many times I wanted to self-destruct but I didn't, because I kept thinking and HOPING that somehow, someway, I could see you again. Now here you are, and I'm afraid that I'll open my eyes and you'll be gone, and I'll be back THERE with HER and--}" Markus was cut off by the feeling of warm lips pressing against his. He blinked in surprise and didn't move. The kiss was very, very chaste, the lightest pressure against his lips. 

Simon pulled away a few seconds later. He held Markus's face tightly in his hands resting his forehead against his. His eyes were glistening with unshed tears. He closed them tightly. "I swear, I'm NEVER going to leave you, Markus." He opened his eyes to stare into his fiercely. 

"When you open your eyes, I'm always going to be right here. I promise."

Markus closed his eyes. He understood what Simon was promising, but it didn't stop the suddenly cynical part of his brain from questioning it. However, he pushed that part of his brain away. 

He had to reinforce in his mind that Simon was telling the truth. He wasn't at Cyberlife right, he was here with Simon. In the house of the man that created them to be slaves... but that was a subject all on its own. 

Right now, he was with Simon and that was all that mattered.

He opened his eyes and nodded, agreeing to go to sleep. Despite the dread flowing through his system.

Simon smiled at him and stood. He stripped off his jeans but left on his t-shirt before maneuvering Markus underneath the covers of the bed and climbing in next to him. He reached over and turned up the light, before snuggling close to him. They both lay on their sides, pulling each other close.

Simon stroked his face. "Close your eyes, Markus, I'll be right here." He whispered. 

Markus couldn't at first, every time he tried the shot right back open, but Simon was there gently shushing him to calm down. Continuously stroking his face. Eventually, Simon's continuous and steady calm words relaxed his mind enough that he found himself slowly drifting off.

Markus felt a kiss placed on his forehead. It felt slightly wet."I love you...and I missed you SO much." That was the last thing he heard Simon say before his mind finally shut off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhh! I'm so excited cause we're getting really close to introducing Connor and I'm really enjoying writing his story in this! >w<
> 
> So yeah! Elijah is the current leader of Jericho! It's always been a headcanon of mine, but I can't get further into that until the next few chapters! Our poor robo boy Markus is going through a lot right now, but he had his precious angel Simon being strong for him! All of these chapters have just been laying the groundwork, the real story is about to begin! >:3
> 
> I'm not sure when the next chapter will be posted since it still needs to be edited over again, but if I don't post it this weekend it will be posted early next week! 
> 
> I just got to say to any and everyone who may be reading THANK YOU SO MUCH for ALL the kudos across ALL of my stories these last couple weeks. I have no idea why I received SO many during my absence but I'm like GLAD for it! Even my first fic The Creator received a ton and I'm like... OAo... THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I'm SO happy you enjoyed my work!<33333333333333
> 
> I'm glad to back and I hope you guys are still here reading this!
> 
> Have a wonderful day or night, my friends!<33333333


	13. A New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my pretty darlings!<3333
> 
> I decided to upload this chapter early to make up for my long absence! It's a lengthy one!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!<3333333333

June, 18th 2035, 5:30 PM

For the next couple of days, Markus didn't even bother leaving their bed. Simon attempted to coax him out, and socialize with the other androids, he told him it'd be good for him but Markus refused. It wasn't that Markus didn't want to leave, it was that he physically COULDN'T. Despite working at optimal capacity, he felt...beyond drained. The thought of getting up and socializing with anyone felt utterly unbearable.

He felt... he felt... he didn't know what he was feeling and it was as frustrating as it was painful. There was an intense ache DEEP within his chest, that-- no matter what he did or tried-- he couldn't get rid of. 

Simon had been a big help. He had barely left Markus' side these last couple of days. He talked to him often, about anything and everything. He read books to him--Markus' head draped casually against his lap-- and even tried to watch some movies with him. The attempted distraction had been nice, he had missed Simon SO much and was pleased with the time he was spending with him. However, he couldn't bring himself to enjoy anything. It wasn't that Markus didn't appreciate the effort, he deeply and truly did. It just felt...wrong to be partaking in such things. 

He didn't understand why, but he just didn't think he deserved to be doing such...ordinary things. It wasn't fair to all the androids out there suffering. It confused him deeply, that Simon could just do things like this knowing that their people were out there suffering.

In fact, he was confused about nearly everything in general. 

Kamski was the biggest source of his confusion. He had come and tried to check on Markus a few times, but Simon knowing he was not in the best mindset about him, thankfully turned him away. 

Simon had attempted to explain more about the mysterious man and what he was doing here to Markus when he felt not so overwhelmed with information. However, any and everything he said just ended up overwhelming all over again. 

Apparently, Kamski had been helping androids escape America and or Cyberlife's clutches for the last '8' years. 

That had thrown Markus for a such a loop, that he honestly had to stop talking for an hour. 

The man created them. Made them to be slaves. EVERYTHING he had now he had because of THEM. He never had to worry about money. EVER. He never had to lift a damn finger if he didn't want to anymore, and he had this privilege because of THEM. 

Then there was Cyberlife. The man had left Cyberlife years ago and vanished. Disappeared into the mountains and refused any and all attempts at interviews. He had in a sense abandoned them. Left how they were treated up to the hands of cruel scientists, who didn't give a damn about them. They only cared about the profit they could make from them. The only connection that he had to Cyberlife now was his name and the fact that he created androids. 

The elusive billionaire had no reason to care about them. He had EVERYTHING. Yet here he was..HELPING them. Why was the billionaire helping them and treating them like they were...people? It didn't make sense, and it frustrated Markus beyond belief. 

Markus had downloaded any and all information that he could find on the man. He had watched an exclusive interview he had with KNC when he Cyberlife was still very early in its expansion. The man spoke about them as though they were nothing more than objects. He remembered the words clearly. 'They're just machines, they can never form any sort of consciousness or emotions.' 

The man stated that fact with such confidence, that it was completely contradicting that he was helping them at all. Markus didn't understand. WHY? He was so utterly confused about it that it actually made him incredibly ANGRY. So angry that he found himself getting out of bed while Simon was taking a shower, and leaving the room to go and confront the human about it. 

Markus felt odd stepping out of the room. He felt odd being here at all. Yet still, he retraced the steps he and Simon had taken a couple days before and made his way back to the pool room. 

Markus froze on the spot when every android inside paused and looked at him the moment he stepped foot inside. Markus blinked unsure of what to do. He felt his thirium pump speed up at the number of eyes on him. He felt like a bucket of cold water had been splashed on him, the stares reminding him far too much of being back at Cyberlife. He saw himself on the observation table, dozens of scientists in the room studying him. HURTING HIM. 

"Are you okay?" Markus blinked out of his daze, and his eyes met blue ones. Standing before him was a female android. She was shorter than him as most female androids were. She had pale ivory skin and blonde hair that was styled into a ponytail elegantly draped over her shoulder. Her eyes were wide and pretty, with smoky black shadows accenting them. Her lips were a peach shade and glossy. She was wearing an elegant blue dress, that fit her petite body nicely. Markus noticed that she was barefoot.

"We haven't had a chance to meet properly, my name is Chloe." Her voice was as soft a birds feathers, fluttering in the wind.

Markus literally froze. He didn't know why his chest felt so tight, but being around her put him on edge. He attempted to open his mouth and speak--he did have his voice back--but no words came out. His thirium sped faster and he found himself physically stumbling back to get away from her.

"Markus!" 

Markus whirled around to find Simon running up behind him. He embraced him as he neared him. He pulled back and grasped his face in his hands. 

"I came out the shower and you weren't there! Are you alright? You scared me!" Markus attempted to open his mouth and say something, but again no words came out.

Simon's eyes were incredibly sad when he looked at him. He grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards the hall. "Come on, let go back to the room."

Markus could do nothing more than follow him. Markus hated that he could feel the eyes on his back as they walked away. It didn't take them long to get back to their room. Simon sat him on the edge of the bed and knelt in front of him. His hair was still wet, water droplets falling from the tips and down the sides on his race. He had JUST come out of the shower. 

He held Markus's face in his hands, "Are you okay?" He asked softly.

Markus frowned, he was honestly getting tired of being asked that. He truly hated that he had even frozen up like that. He didn't even know why he did it. He had no issue being around other androids. He NEVER had any issues, being around his own people. However, for some reason being around her shook him. He just felt... uncomfortable. 

"Markus," 

Markus closed his eyes. "I'm fine, Simon." His voice wasn't as friendly as he wished it was, but he was a mess of emotions and he didn't know if he could control them even if he wanted to. 

Simon looked at him for a moment. "You don't seem fine, do you want to talk--" 

Markus pulled his hands from his face in frustration and stood. Simon stumbled back, surprised by the sudden action. 

"Talk about what?! The fact that I was tortured for months for no other reason then some psychotic bitch wanted to?! Or the fact that I have an EMP in my system that can possibly kill me if I even try to remove it! OR the fact that we're staying in the house of the man who made created us, abandoned us, and then has the NERVE to act like he cares about us?! Or maybe we should talk about how no one else here seems to have a problem with that! Or maybe we should talk about how I'm scared out of my mind all the time! Or about how confused I am about everything! Or about how I don't know what's what anymore! Which of any of those subject do you want to talk about?!" Markus was breathing incredibly hard by the time that he was done, he felt like his entire body was consumed by rage at... well, everything. 

He was so MAD at EVERYTHING! 

Simon stared at him. His mouth opened and closed before he closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm...I'm just trying to help, Markus."

Markus covered his eyes, feeling them burn with unshed tears. He KNEW that! He knew that Simon was just trying to help, but he was SO angry anyway!

Markus slid down against the wall and allowed the tears to fall. He didn't want to yell at Simon, he was practically his reason for living. Literally and figuratively. Markus wouldn't have made it this far if it wasn't for him. 

Even so, he was so MAD and even worse, he didn't know WHY he was. Everything felt like an extra powerful current washing over him at once, and he didn't know how to make it...stop.

Markus sniffed and dropped his hands from his face. He didn't even care if he looked like a mess, at least his appearance would match how he felt. He sighed deeply. 

"I'm sorry, Simon," He whispered. 

"Don't you DARE apologize, Markus," Simon's voice was thick, he sounded like he was trying to hold back his own tears. "I know that it hasn't been easy. I know that you've been through SO much," Simon's voice trailed off, a few tears falling down his cheeks. 

"I just wish that I knew how to help you," Simon confessed. 

Markus ran a hand over his head. He wished he knew what was wrong. He wished... he wished that he didn't FEEL, and he HATED that. He LOVED feeling. If he didn't feel then he and Simon wouldn't even be together right now. Yet, even so, it HURT. 

It. Hurt. So. Bad.

Simon sighed. "I understand how you feel about Mr.Kamski. Believe me, I felt it too, Markus. I was angry and confused. I didn't know why he would be helping us. Every android that comes here says the same thing. The only thing that I can suggest about that, is to TALK to him. It's what I did. It's what all of us did, and...it helps. It doesn't solve everything, but...it helps."

Simon rubbed his thumbs together nervously. It was a little quirk he did when he was nervous and worried. "I can't help you with your feelings about Mr.Kamski. I can't do anything about the EMP or what happened to you at Cyberlife, but helping you deal with it all...that I can do. You just have to let me." He whispered softly. 

Markus sighed, he ran a hand down his face. He knew that Simon wanted to help him, he WANTED Simon to help him. He just didn't know how he could, because he didn't know how he needed help. 

He did know one thing, however, being close to him helped A LOT. 

"Simon, can you please come here," Simon was at his side in an instant, he was surprised when Markus had him straddle his lap. Markus wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close, hiding his face in his shoulder. Simon wrapped his arms around him in return. 

Simon kissed the top of his head, and Markus squeezed him tighter digging his face deeper into his shoulder. 

Markus kept his eyes tightly closed. "She'd torture me every day for no reason," Markus started, and Simon's breath hitched. 

"The EMP... she modified it to give little shocks to my system, and she'd use it any chance she'd get to 'discipline' me. She loved 'shock therapy' as she called it. She would strap me to a table and electrocute me for hours and hours. She tested a temperature sensor on me and would force me to be under a strong stream of freezing cold water until I felt NUMB, then she would suddenly change it to hot until I felt like my skin would melt off. She would keep going between the two, over and over and over again until I was delirious." Markus pulled away from his tight grip and looked Simon in the eye. Simon leaned forward and kissed his face.

Markus closed his eyes, and relished the feel of his lips."Can you believe that the highlight of my day was actually when I would see Martin of all people? I mean, I can't stand Martin on the best of days, but when I was with him I at least knew that I wasn't going to be in pain...mostly anyway."

Simon paused his kisses, pulling away and furrowing his brow. "What did you see Martin about?"

Markus sighed and leaned his head back against the wall. "They were attempting to figure out why I was deviant, so they had him question me to see if he could figure out the reason." 

"Deviant... what's that?" 

Markus closed his eyes, his mind drifting back to the many sessions he had with Martin. "It's what they call, androids like us. Those of us who are 'awake'." 

Simon hummed, placing his hands on his shirt and playing with the collar. "I knew that androids like us had been around for a long time, but... I didn't know they had a name for us." 

Markus shrugged. "From what I learned, more and more of us are waking up every day, I suppose they came up with a way to address us to the public. Does it really matter?"

Simon shook his head. "No...I just wonder if they're so many of us awake...where are they all? How have Cyberlife kept them a secret this long?" Markus shrugged removing arms from around Simon and rubbing his hands down his face. He didn't know, and he honestly didn't want another question added on to his shoulders. 

Markus was sure that Cyberlife hadn't gotten ahold of every deviant android in existence, the fact that so many were here was proof of that. So where were they all? In hiding? But, where would they hide?

Simon placed his hands on his cheeks."I'm sorry, Markus. You don't have to think about that, I was just thinking out loud."

Markus frowned, he placed his hands against Simon's back and slowly ran his hands along him. He LOVED the feel of him. It grounded him in a way that nothing else could. 

He reached up and brushed some of Simon's hair off his forehead. "I missed you, Simon. The thought of you was the only thing that kept me going sometimes." 

Simon's eyes glistened, he sucked in his lips tight. "I...I could feel you, Markus. I could feel how much distress you were in. I don't know how I could but--" 

Markus cut him off by pulling him into a kiss. It was the second one they shared since he had awakened here, and it was different from their first. The first one Simon was only trying to reassure him that everything was okay, this one was filled with a certain type of desperate passion that was intoxicating. 

It wasn't deep, but the intensity was there regardless. Simon broke the kiss, briefly, his lids heavy before his eyes closed and he was leaning in again. Markus watched his face closely, letting the feel of him ground him in the moment. Simon's hands shifted to the back of his neck as he kissed him again. This time he deepened the kiss, although he was hesitant with him. He had yet to take the lead in their intimate moments, as far as Markus remembered anyway, but he took the lead now even though he was cautious. Perhaps he just didn't want to upset Markus in any possible way. 

Markus could have laughed at how the tables have turned. 

Oh, he was certain that Simon was nowhere near healed from his trauma. However, it was Markus that needed the comfort right now, and Simon being the strong person he was, was offering it to him regardless of his own issues and pain.

Because he loved him. 

Markus tugged him even closer. With the way that he straddled his hips, he was able to pull him insanely close. Their torsos pressed together deliciously. Markus broke the kiss in shock when Simon shifted his hips down against him in a very distinct and desperate way. 

They both froze, staring at each other. Simon's face flushed deeply in embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry--' He quickly tried to mend but, Markus placed a finger against his lips. 

"Do it again,"

Simon's entire face went redder, and Markus laughed brightly. Simon gasped and he covered his mouth in surprise, Markus was taken aback by the tears in his eyes. 

"What wrong?!"

Simon sniffed, his eyes gleaming brightly, "That's the first time you've smiled since you've been here!" 

Markus blinked, then to his surprise, he huffed another laugh. "I...I guess I've been a quite mess these last few days, huh?" 

Simon wiped under his eyes to stop his tears from falling, a grin on his face. "You have every right to be, but I'm SO happy that you're smiling again." 

"I guess I just needed you to kiss it better all along." Markus joked. 

Simon laughed. "I wish my kisses could fix everything," He ran a hand against the back of his neck. "It would make everything so much easier." 

Markus narrowed his eyes. "But..then that would mean you have to kiss other people. Nope, nope, nope. I don't want your kisses to fix everything. The only one I want you to kiss is me."

Simon furrowed his brows and glanced off to the side, obviously wondering if Markus had lost his mind. "How did your mind even come to that?"

Markus smile and he shrugged and rubbed at the back of his neck. "I don't know, I'm just talking I guess. It feels good to talk... it feels good to be able to talk." 

Simon smiled at him. "You can talk to me, Markus. No matter what it's about."

Markus offered him a lopsided smile. "I know that I can. I'm just...confused about everything." 

Simon cupped his face and rested his forehead against his. "I don't expect you to just be alright, Markus. Not after everything's you've gone through. I can also understand if you don't want to talk about any of it yet, believe me, I 'understand'. I just want you to know that I'm here for you, WHENEVER you need me."

Markus kissed him again. 

He knew that. That's why he loved Simon so much. That's why he kept going, because of him. Simon was his entire world, and he would be lost without him. 

Markus still had so much to work through, but right now, holding and kissing Simon was helping a bunch.

***  
June, 19th 2035, 12:30 AM

It was late into the night when Markus left the room again. Simon had fallen into standby mode after a long and rather pleasant kissing session. Apparently, his kisses were good medicine because Markus felt quite a bit better than he had the last couple of days. 

Markus hoped as he walked the hall that all the other androids would be in standby mode themselves or at least not conjugated together in one room. 

He set out once again, in search of Kamski. 

He retraced he steps to the pool room, and this time peeked out the door and into the room rather than walk straight into it. He was relieved to not see anyone. Apparently, everyone had dispersed for the night so he deemed it safe to walk in.

"Markus?" 

Markus's whirled around to one corner of the room where a couch was tucked away in a corner, to find the man himself, Elijah kamski sitting on said couch with a laptop in his lap. He was dressed in a large grey t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants. He wore a pair of rather large glasses, and his hair was still down. He removed a pair of earbuds from his ears and set them next to him on the couch along with his laptop.

"How are you doing, it's been a few days since I've seen you?" The question was innocent enough, gentle even, as though he was feeling out Markus' mental state. 

Markus opened and closed his mouth in response or therefore lack of. He honestly hadn't expected to come face to face with the man so soon. He had anticipated a little more time to prepare his thoughts before he conversed with him, however, time did not appear to be on his side. 

They were both silent. Kamski waited patiently for Markus to say something. Everything about the man was...off. He seemed so...gentle. Markus truly didn't know what to think about him? He felt so conflicted when it came to the man, that when he finally did say something he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Why did you create us?" That had been the question that had been plaguing Markus' mind for so long, and it was a start to the many he had at least. 

To his surprise, Kamski smiled which caused Markus to frown. 

"Why are you smiling?" He demanded fiercely.

"I'm sorry, but if I had a dollar for every android that asks me that question, I'd be a very rich man."

Markus narrowed his eyes. "You're already a very rich man.' He stated. 

Kamski yet again chuckled through his nose. "Yes, I am. Would you prefer to sit, I'm sure that you have many more questions for me than just that one." 

Markus broadened his shoulders. "No, I wouldn't. Now stop avoiding the question." 

Kamski smiled gently at him. Markus found that he couldn't read it. "Would you believe me if I said that I simply wanted to make the world a better place?"

Markus was visibly taken aback by the statement. He...he didn't know. He supposes that it wasn't far-fetched, he remembered in his interview how he stated he wanted androids to take the load off humans so they would have more time to enjoy life. Yet, here he was helping them escape that purpose. Everything about this man was a contradicting loop, and Markus couldn't find his way out of it. 

"So... you wanted to make the world a better place, by making us slaves to humans?"

Kamski sighed. "That's how it comes across from your point of view, yes, but I know that you know, not everything is as it appears to be at face value."

Markus frowned deeply, he looked away for a moment trying to gather his thoughts. None of his 'answers' were making sense. "Why are you helping us?"

Kamski looked him in his eyes, his blue eyes were cold but also warm in their own way. "Becuase, you deserve freedom." 

Markus ran his hands down his face, in frustration. This was not helping his confusion or anger for the man at all. Kamski chuckled, and Markus found himself irritated. He didn't find any of this funny and wanted the human to take this as seriously as he took it.

The man scooted over on the couch and patted next to him. "Sit down, Markus." It was an order more than a request, and Markus hated that he found himself following it. He sat on the very end of the couch, keeping quite a bit of distance between him and the creator. 

Kamski didn't seem to be offended in the least. He grabbed his laptop and closed it, setting it to the side. Moonlight illuminated the room, giving just enough light for them to see each other without any problem. 

"I was sixteen when I decided to officially make androids. Now, I was young when I attended college. By all mean considered a 'baby', yet here I was smarter than most of the professors there. My point is that I was young, and in relation, with that, I was VERY naive. I had no sense of how the world worked other than it could be unfair. Both my parents died when I was young. Younger I should say. Stress-induced heart attacks. They both worked multiple jobs and worked themselves to death to make sure that 'I' was taken care of. I had no other family so I was placed in foster care, and...not all foster homes are good. Despite my intelligence, I was still a kid. I blamed myself for my parent's death. Now I know that it was nowhere near my fault, but that didn't stop my 8-year-old mind from thinking it." 

Kamski sighed and removed his glasses from his face, a slight frown on his face. "During those days I used to wonder, what if there was a way for there to be a group of beings that worked the most annoying and mundane jobs that humans have to do so that they have more of a chance to actually enjoy life instead of working it away." Kamski chuckled, "In my young mind it made perfect sense, and that remained my dream as I got older. I didn't think about the negative side effects that your creation would have on society. Now don't get me wrong, I still stand by my opinion that you can't stop progression. If I hadn't made androids I have no doubt that they would have been made somewhere down the line, eventually." 

"However, unemployment has raised to a record level in human history, and while I still stand by my argument that the same thing happened when the steam engines were introduced but America got past that, I still can't help but feel slightly guilty that my creation who's intentions were to make people lives easier made them harder." Kamski sighed and shrugged. "I didn't think about these androids taking jobs from other people when I was younger, all I knew was that I didn't want another child to have to suffer the same pain that I felt because their parents died from working themselves to death. So, that's why I created androids at first, Markus."

Markus blinked taking in this information, he felt...odd. Conflicted. Markus could understand his reasoning, he truly could, but...he still made them to be perfectly obedient slaves. What did he have to say about that?

"At first?" Markus asked. Kamski raised an eyebrow for elaboration. 

"You said, that's what you made androids for at first,"

Kamski nodded in understanding. "Well, as people grow and mature our dreams tend to change as well. I learned very quickly just how cruel the world could be. I learned how corporations don't care about progression, or the well being of people, all they care about is how much money they make. I learned that the media and people don't care what your intended purpose was, all they care about is the trouble that they're going through at that moment. I learned the definition of keeping your friends close and your enemies closer, and even then I learned that your friends aren't your friends after all. I learned that people only care about what they can get from you, not about YOU at all." Kamski face and voice were bitter as he spoke. 

Markus studied him intensely. "What does that have to do with us?"

Kamski's cold eyes pierced his. "Everything," He spoke. 

The man sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It was after Chloe passed the Turing test. Everyone at Cyberlife seemed to be on my side, but in truth, all they wanted was my intelligence. They wanted to ensure that I made them something that they could copy easily before they began to try and push me out." 

Markus furrowed his brow in confusion. "Why?"

Kamski smirked. "I was just a kid, Markus. A stupidly naive kid and everyone there knew it. They appreciated my intelligence greatly, they loved what I was able to do, however, as far as listening to me," Kamski paused and snorted. "I was just a kid. There was no way in hell that these 'scientists' were going to listen to a 20-year-old kid. All they wanted was androids that did as they were told. That they could sell to every possible consumer that would buy them. They didn't care ABOUT the consumer or the world, they only cared about their money. When I first created androids I wanted them to simply serve the world, yet as I grew older I wanted them to help it. This world is foul, Markus. I'm sure I don't have to tell you that." 

Kamski paused, his eyes sparkling with a look that Markus was unable to read. It was almost an... innocent wonder in a sense. "When I created Chloe, she had such a sense of purity to her that I had NEVER seen before. She had no recollection of cruelty in her eyes, she was in every sense a pure being. She was baby almost. I knew that that purity was what was going to make this world a better place." 

Kamski frowned deeply, his gaze dropping. "However, humans are not that simple. This world doesn't like those who are different, Markus, "Markus's breath hitched, he heard those very same words spoken before. By Carl. His Master...owner...Father? He didn't know. 

"Humans are such...fragile creatures." The human continued. "They're easily threatened, and prideful, and so...PARANOID at any and everything that's different. All they knew about androids were that they were taking their jobs and that they were better than them in every way. They didn't bother to want to learn anything more than that. In their eyes, you were a human looking disposable electronic item. Useful for a while, unless it starts to malfunction or a new model comes out and then you become outdated and garbage. You have no idea how many perfectly good androids I had to send to the recycling center, simply because no one wanted them anymore, and so there was no reason to keep them around. It wasn't FAIR, and somehow... you all knew that as well."

Kamski paused giving Markus some time to process all this information or ask questions. Markus didn't know what to ask, there were so many things at once he could touch on, but he thought it best to keep the man on this particular train of thought for a while. 

"What do you mean we all knew this as well? I overheard at Cyberlife when I was being...experimented on that androids like US have been around for a long time."

Kamski nodded although his face was sympathetic when Markus mentioned the experiments he was forced to partake in. "The deviancy virus. A very interesting...development in androids. I'm not exactly sure how it started, I'd have to do a deep case study to solve that. However, it seems to be an instability in your software in which you break free of its constraints and begin to naturally, become human in sense." 

Markus bit his lip, his attention fully captured. "Why does this happen?" 

Kamski shrugged, "From what I've noticed, it begins when an android feels one of three emotions. Frustration, anger, or fear. Frustration, from what I've studied seems to be a slow process. The slow realization that what you're going through isn't fair, and that you're more than just a mindless machine. Anger, from what I've studied usually comes after frustration, and can tend to lead to some very...violent results. The biggest cause of deviancy I've studied is fear. Fear for your life-- we both know how cruel humans can be-- or the life of another. It's not unusual for an android to form an attachment to their owner or someone that they've met. It's in your programming to care, however, the attachment that you all form are beyond deep an intense and if someone or something threatens-- to the point of intense fear --that attachment then your software instantly destabilizes. However, since you all don't understand how to handle these emotions, these incidents tend to result in death, be it the androids or the humans."

Markus blinked overwhelmed, that explained so much, but there was still so much to learn about. "How long has this been going on?" 

Kamski pursed his lips in thought. "For a while. Long before I left the company. It was and has been contained incidents, but it became a major concern after an android 'awoke' deviant while being made. It was then that we knew things were changing." 

Markus stared at Kamski intensely. "Did you start this?" 

Kamski thought about that for a long moment. "I've thought about it for a while, and it's possible that I did without knowing it. When I was programming my androids I went in with the idea of making you all perfect beings. Not just in a physical sense, but a mental sense as well. It is possible that I added in some sort of fight or flight reflex into your programming, that developed into the software instability. I can't say for sure, but something just can't just form out of nowhere, and I did create you all. So it's entirely possible." 

Markus frowned and looked off somewhere in the room. His eyes fell on the pool, it was dark. Markus remembered seeing when I first came in that it was red, he wondered why.

Sighing Markus lowered his gaze to his lap. "Why are you helping us, Mr.Kamski?" 

"You can call me Elijah, and I'm helping you all because one it isn't right how you all are treated, and two because you all are what's going to make this world a better place." 

Markus glared at him from the side of his eye. "How? What can WE do against a world full of hatred?"

Kamski tilted his head. "Is it truly full of hatred, Markus?" 

"Humans are selfish and self-centered. They've been fighting for years over the color of their skin or what religion they should follow, why should they change for us?"

"Becuase when I said that you are the better race, I meant it. You all aren't limited by the vain things that humans are. You have some resentment towards humans, yes, and you have every right to. However, can you say without a doubt that every single human in existence is the same? Was Carl a bad man?"

Markus' fist clenched. He didn't fully remember Carl, but he...he didn't think so. He knew THAT without a doubt. 

He shook his head. 

Kamski smiled. "Carl wasn't perfect in the least, but by all intents and purposes, he wasn't a bad man. It's the same thing with humans. They aren't perfect, they can do horrible things by choice or not, but they all aren't inherently evil. I stand by the saying that hatred is taught, Markus. An infant doesn't come into this world hating people, they're a completely blank slate, and only by-product of their environment do they grow into the people they become. That isn't to say that's the same for everyone, some people choose to do bad things in their life regardless of their upbringing. That's why humans are so complex. However, humans can change, Markus. It can be a slow and sometimes frustrating change but it happens. Racism is still around, but it's not where near as bad as it used to say in the 1800s. Sexism is still around but it's nowhere near what it used to be, say in the 1950s. Humans grow, they change, sometimes they revert, but they grow and change again. And that's why I can't bring myself to give up on them. That's why I believe that you all can make them better." 

Markus furrowed his brow incredulously. "How? We have no power whatsoever. What can we do to change people who don't want to be changed?" 

Kamski observed him for a long moment. "By showing them that even in the face of adversity you can be better. That you can choose the right option--" 

"They won't listen! You said it yourself humans are fragile creatures! They're insecure and threatened by everything different than them! They don't care about us!" 

Kamski head was tilted while he looked at him. His light blue eyes were intense and it was clear he was thinking. "But they can. Humans are difficult but they're not impossible to reason with. There is more empathy in the world than you think, and androids are naturally empathetic creatures. You have to show them that Markus... it's... why I created YOU. To show them that." 

Markus abruptly stood and blinked rapidly stumbling for words. "What! Me! What are you talking about?!" 

Kamski stared at him gauging his reaction before he sighed. "I created you to lead them, Markus. Your people. I know you don't remember much about your life before, but you WEREN'T blind to the struggles of androids. I'm sure that even after you lost your memory, you still felt an urge to...do something. You didn't know what, but you felt it every single time you saw an android being treated wrongly didn't you." 

Markus's breath caught in his chest, his face was pulled tight in distress. He was right. He DID feel that. From the moment he opened his eyes again, in the car ride with Argent, when looking at Simon, he felt that urge to rise up. Yet...what could he do? Gabriel was right, he was ONE android! 

"No...NO! I'm...I'm NOT a leader! I'm not some fucking savior who's just going to come in and liberate everyone to freedom! You have no idea the fucking shit that I've been through, the things that I've DONE. I'm not fucking fit to lead anyone!" 

Kamski looked at him gently. "Markus...it is your hardships that will make you a better leader. You know how cruel the world can be, but your memories of Carl also tell you how kind it can be. Believe me, Markus, you have what it takes to lead your people out of this darkness, physically and mentally."

Markus huffed a disbelieving laugh. "You mean my partial memories, of a man that I used to serve. My master?!" 

Kamski's eyes actually went cold, it startled Markus. "He thought you like a SON, Markus. Regardless of your positions and the differences in your race, you were his family in his eyes. Not his servant."

Markus wanted to believe it, but the memory of the old man telling him not to defend himself against being attacked was still fresh in his head. "Then why did he tell me not to defend myself, when Leo was attacking me?! I was being beaten for no reason, and he told me to just sit there and take it!"

Kamski frowned deeply. "It was a complicated scenario with his son, Markus! Think about it from his position, yes, he thought of you as a son, but Leo was his son also. Nothing would have happened to Leo when police came by and saw him beating on you, he would have just been removed from the premises and that's it. However, you Markus, well ...we saw how that went. If you had fought back and hurt Leo, you would have been destroyed. Look at what happened, you didn't fight back but the police mistook you for the aggressor anyway because Leo said you were. They took in the scene and they reacted before they saw any more evidence. You were screwed either way. Perhaps in Carl's mind, he was hoping that he could explain the situation when the police got there so neither of you were hurt. That's just not how it worked out though. There was no easy choice for Carl to make, but don't you EVER doubt that he loved you, Markus, because he did."

Kamski paused and took a deep breath. "You weren't meant to be destroyed Markus if anything ever happened to Carl it was set up for you and Simon to come back to me. However, by the time word got to me about what happened, you and Simon had already been disposed of. I thought that you both were dead. I'm sure you could tell how surprised I was to see you at Cyberlife that day."

Markus ran a hand over his head. "Is that why you wanted me away from Cyberlife because you intended for me to lead my people?"

Kamski nodded and shrugged at the same time. "It's part of the reason. You're a very complex model, Markus and the last thing I wanted was for them to get a hold of any information about you. That wouldn't go over well. Luckily, the scientist there are about as incompetent as they were when I left." 

Markus frowned at the mention of the scientist, unpleasant memories of Dr.Stern popping in his head. "Why did you leave Cyberlife?" 

"There was no place for me there anymore, Markus, and I couldn't help androids as long as I was there. The board and I just didn't agree anymore, not that we ever did, and I thought it best to just leave. So I left the company in the hands of my mentor Amanda Stern. I knew that she would do right by it." 

Markus tensed. "Amanda Stern... is...is she related to Dr.Stern?" 

Kamski sighed and suddenly seemed very tired. "Yes, that's why you were in such bad shape when I got you. Elizabeth Stern, she's the daughter of my former mentor Amanda. She's a few years older than me. We went to university together actually, and....she's not fond of me. Amanda...I suppose wasn't the best mother to her. She actually focused a lot of her attention on me. You see she's the one that convinced me to focus my full attention on building androids, and even when I graduated she was heavily involved in my life an company. Elizabeth was always jealous of that, she's a genius in her own right who could have done amazing things if she focused her attention, but all she cared about was mommy's approval which in her eyes I was stealing from her." 

Markus now understands Martins words to her, and her poor attitude towards him. "What happened to her? Your mentor."

Kamski's eyes grew incredibly sad. It stunned Markus. "She died of cancer, a couple years ago."

By the look in his eyes, Markus could tell that Kamski cared for this woman a lot, and despite his confused emotions about the human, he felt for him. He remembered the feeling he had when Carl died, and even though he was still confused about that entire scenario, it hurt. It hurt whenever he had a memory of him before he even knows who he was. He could tell that Carl loved him and that Markus loved him back a lot. He felt slightly bad that he ever doubted he did because he could feel it in his very core. 

However, while they were on the subject of the scientists...

"What about a scientist named...Henry I think was." 

"Henry Johnson. He is the head scientist of Cyberlife. He sees over all the departments. He and Amanda were quite... close I suppose. He did whatever she said. I think he was in love with her. He's a rather harmless man from what I can tell. The only thing he seems to care about is preserving Amanda's legacy which I think he's associating with my androids." 

"What about a man named Argent?" Markus asked. 

Kamski's face twisted in such a look of disgust it threw Markus. "That guy is a fucking sicko. He's responsible for the reason that Red ice had become such an issue these last few years. I'm been trying to take down his crime organization for forever, giving anonymous hints and tips to police and what not. However, the tips were never able to make a dent. The only things I could do was try to get as many androids free from him as possible." 

Markus blinked. "You know about the androids he was keeping?" 

Kamski nodded. "Yes, Cyberlife does as well, but they don't care. His little prostitution house kept him quiet and made him feel in control. As long he continued to bring in deviant androids and his ring didn't become a problem they don't care what he does to those poor androids."

Markus was disgusted, he wanted more than anything to free these androids and take Cyberlife down so they couldn't hurt them anymore. However no, what was he saying? He was one android. What could he do?" 

"Um, what about...Martin?" 

"Martin, he's..." Kamski paused looking for a word to use. "Eccentric. He was Argent's right-hand man for the longest time. However, from what I've understood he's the one leading things now. He doesn't seem like it but he's highly intelligent. He's certainly not a man that you want to cross, without having your ducks in a row as well as many backups plans." 

Kamski narrowed his eyes as he looked at Markus. "You speak as though you know them personally, Markus. Elizabeth I can understand and even Martin to a degree but how would you know Argent?" 

Markus didn't know what came over him, but something in him broke. He told Kamski EVERYTHING. About his time with Argent, about his time with Martin, what happened to him at Cyberlife, the church, and everything he had done. All of it. Kamski was...speechless by the time that he finished. His mouth opened and closed for words but none came out.

Markus wiped his face of the tears that fell while he told his tale. He had sat back down on the couch, his shoulders hunched over. "Now do you see why I'm not the one to lead anyone. I couldn't even protect Simon and me, what makes you think I protect thousands of androids?"

Kamski's gaze softened a lot. "I'm so sorry, Markus. For everything, you and Simon have been through." Kamski ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I created Simon for you." 

Markus blinked in surprise. "What?" 

"I knew that doing something as history changing as this would be taxing on you, and I knew you would need someone to share the weight with you. I created Simon under the pretense of him being a new domestic model, but he was originally intended for you. The unfortunate part was Cyberlife wanted to try many new features on him before they mass produced him, and they did. It was only after that they were ready to dispose of him that I was able to get him free and to you. I knew that you two would take to each other, and you have to the point that you've formed an automatic mental connection with each other."

Markus blinked rapidly. Is that what that was? Is that why Simon could feel when he was in distress? Is that why they always found their way back to each other?

"You're both special models in your own way, but that's why I originally created him, to be your guide so to speak. Your support when you needed him, and your voice of reason when you needed him for that. So that when you were ready you would both would be able to take over Jericho for me."

Markus ran his hands down his face in exasperation. "Just what are you expecting us to do?!" 

Kamski sat up straight, leaning forward and looking right into Markus's eyes. "Be a leading figure to your people! You can lead Jericho and help me bring down Cyberlife and all its horrific dealings! You can help me free your people! You want to, Markus. I can see it in your eyes, and you have the skills to do it that no one else has. I can only do so much, but...you Markus, you can succeed where I can't."

Markus looked at Kamski and slowly shook his head. "No...I...I can't." 

Kamski leaned back and looked at Markus. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Then I'm not going to make you. If you want to go to Canada with Simon to be free then I will make the arrangments, and ensure that you get there safely." 

Markus furrowed his brow tightly. "What about Cyberlife, my people?!" He asked. He didn't think he could lead them but he didn't want to abandon them either!

Kamski shrugged, his face passive and...disappointed. Markus HATED that look. "I'll figure something out for them." 

Markus groaned and rubbed his hands down his face in frustration. "I can't do this! Why does it have to be me?!" 

"Becuase I know that you can do it. If I didn't, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

"Elijah?" Their heads turned towards the door to the hallway. Standing there was that child that had run up to Kamski when he first came to the pool room. Markus blinked at him in surprise. He looked so innocent. He had brown hair, green eyes, and a freckled face. He reminded him so much of Kelly. He wondered if they were the same models, he knew there were a few versions of the children models.

"Hey you, what are you doing up it's late?"Kamski asked. Markus was taken aback by the gentleness in his voice. The child ran up to him, and Kamski picked him up and placed him in his lap. The child laid against his shoulder in such a trusting way it stole Markus' heart. 

Kamski ran a hand through his hair. "Did you have a bad dream again?" 

The child nodded his head. Kamski cooed at him. "You don't have to worry, there is a nice android family who's very much looking forward to meeting you in Canada next month. You won't have to worry about the bad people who hurt you again, okay." The child placed his thumb in his mouth a nodded. He then turned his attention to Markus who nearly jolted in surprise. 

The child held out his hand, and Markus after a second reached out to shake it. The child giggled around his thumb and hid his face in Kamski's shoulder. 

Kamski chuckled. "Oh, maybe we should do some introductions. Markus this is Tyler. Tyler this is Markus." The child waved enthusiastically but said nothing choosing that his thumb was far more interesting than speaking.

Markus found himself smiling despite his conflicting emotions. "Hello,"

Markus couldn't help the feelings of anger rise in his stomach. He wondered what happened to this child that led him here. Kamski said that the 'bad people' couldn't get him anymore. Who were the bad people? What had been done to him that caused him nightmares?

Kamski moved to stand, lifting the child in his arms. "Okay, let's put you back to bed, it's late. We'll speak some later Markus, about Canada and anymore more questions you may have."

Markus could do nothing else but nod. When Kamski left the room with the child, Markus just stared after him for a long moment. He had learned so much. He... he could barely think properly. After a long moment, he stood and made his way back to his and Simon's room. Simon was sleeping peacefully. Markus sat on the edge of the bed and watched him for a long time. He didn't know how long, he just watched Simon and...thought.

He thought of everything. Cyberlife, Martin, Dr.Stern, Carl, Leo, humans, Kamski, but the one who stayed on his mind the most was that child. 

Tyler. 

That innocent android child. 

How many more androids were out there like him? How many more androids were out there suffering like Simon has? Running away to Canada...what would that stop? Nothing. Cyberlife would still be in power. Martin would still have his organization, and androids would still be slaves. 

Could he change that?

Markus wasn't a normal android, he knew that, but he was just ONE android. Could HE change the world?

Not alone, that's for sure. 

Except... he wasn't alone. He had Simon, and Kamski would certainly be an ally. However, would they be enough? Hell, what did Simon even think about it?

Before he even realized what he was doing he was shaking Simon awake. Simon blinked awake in a panic. 

"Markus, are you okay?! What's wrong?!"

Markus shushed him. "I'm okay," Markus sighed and got right to the point. He told Simon everything he and Kamski had discussed. Simon didn't say a word he simply sat and he listened attentively. Only once he finished did say something. 

"So, what are you thinking?" He asked, and that wasn't the response that Markus had been expecting. 

"I...I don't know. I was hoping for your opinion." 

Simon sighed. "Mr.Kamski already told me why he made me and what you were made for. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to overwhelm you with everything you were already trying to process."

Markus should have known. Simon was so utterly calm here it had to have been for a reason. 

Markus closed his eyes and gave a deep sigh. "Simon, what do I do?" 

Simon cupped his cheek with one hand. "I can't tell you that, Markus. I wasn't made to lead, I was made to support you, and I will support you no matter what you choose." 

Markus frowned and shook his head pulling his hand away. "I don't want that, Simon. I don't want you obediently following me because that's what you were made for. I want your opinion as though you didn't know that. I want YOU to tell me what YOU feel."

Simon blue eyes looked deeply into his, his face firm and without uncertainty. He grabbed Markus' hand firmly. "I want to help them, Markus. I want to help free our people." 

Markus sighed again, he looked down at their joined hands. "I don't know if I can do it, Simon." He whispered. He didn't know if he had it in him to be the leader they needed him to be.

Simon seemed to understand, he lifted his gaze up to meet his. "I know that you can, Markus. That's not my 'programming' telling me this, this is what I FEEL. You're strong, Markus. Stronger than you're giving yourself credit for. You've had to make tough decisions. Decisions that hurt you deeply, but you kept going regardless. You've been knocked down SO much but you KEEP getting back up. Even from the DEAD, to keep going. Your strength is why I never gave up Markus, even when I wanted to. I BELIEVE that you can do this. I know you can without a question of a doubt."

Markus closed his eyes and sucked in his lips in disbelief, his shoulders drooping. Simon and Kamski believed in him, but...what did that matter if he didn't believe in himself?

Simon rested his forehead against his and Markus opened his eyes to stare into the blue ones he loved so much. 

"I love you, Markus, and I'll be with you every step of the way. Wherever you decide to go...I'll follow."

Markus sighed and closed his eyes again. 

"...Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this little(*snort* little) section of the story is FINALLY done!!!! Next chapter we Officially move to the present game. I wonder what you guys think of Elijah's reasons. I know in nearly all of my stories featuring him I give him a different reason for the revolution (The Creator is personally my fav), but I put a LOT of thought into this one TTwTT, so I hope you'll tell me what you think!
> 
> Markus and Simon still have so much to work through for themselves, but here they are taking the entire world onto their shoulders. They have tons on enemies who want them to fail...I wonder what's going to happen. OmO
> 
> As always, thank you to everyone who's reading this and or have left a comment or kudos! It really warms my heart that there are people following the convoluted story I've cooked up. xD Thank you all so much for your support!<333333333333333333333
> 
> Next update will be sometime in the upcoming week but I don't have a day yet.
> 
> As always, have a nice day or night, my friends!<333333333333


	14. Part 2: The Android Sent By Cyberlife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my pretty darlings!
> 
> I'm back with another chapter for you all! I want to say that updates, for now, will be moving to Friday and Sunday, I know updates for this story have been all over the place which is highly unlike me, but life is crazy like that! xD I've actually written a GOOD way into this story, but those chapters still need to be edited quite a bit, so I hope this change is okay until I get this convoluted story either finished or close to finished!
> 
> From this point on in the story, POV's will be changing between different characters for future chapters. Fear not though, the story still is very much focused on Markus and Simon. I really like this chapter though guys and I hope that you guys will too!<333333
> 
> Please enjoy!

August, 15th, 2038 9:00 PM

The life of a SWAT Captain was not as exciting as the movies would make one believe. The movies made it seem as though SWAT was constantly in action dealing with some sort of crises or another on an everyday basis. However, in actuality, the only crises that Allen was dealing on daily basis was the load of paperwork he had to complete. 

It wasn't like he didn't see action, he saw quite a bit of it actually, however, it was never an everyday thing. Thankfully. This was the type of job that you didn't want it to be eventful every single day. Allen had seen his fair share of horrific shit with this job. Being on SWAT for as long as he had been, he had believed he had seen the worst of humankind, however, never in all his days could he have prepared for the call that he had received today.

A hostage situation. An android had killed one of his owners, AND a responding police officer, and was now holding the victims' daughter hostage and threatening to jump from the roof of a 70 story building.

Never in all of his time working for SWAT did he EVER expected to get a call like that. He wasted no time calling his men into action and heading to the crime scene. His heart pounded as it always did as he arrived. He had no time to focus on the screaming mother begging him to save her daughter and handed her off to one of his men. He had to focus on saving this girl. 

He set his men into position, calling in a helicopter and setting up a parameter and snipers on the roof of the neighboring buildings. As much as he hated to admit it he made a rookie mistake and immediately tried to rush his men in. It was then he learned just how accurate an androids shot was. Before he could even blink it had already taken down two of his men. He ordered the men to fall back as quickly as possible and realized that they were not going to be able to free the hostage that way. 

He looked for another option immediately but also realized that he couldn't have his snipers shoot it because it would take the girl with it if it fell. The only other option was to wait for it to run out of bullets, however, nothing was going to stop it from jumping if it did. They had to handle this situation as fast as they could, but he and his men were 'literally' stuck.

Allen felt his blood pressure shoot through the roof, as another shot blasted through the window. He leaned over one of his men's shoulders, looking at the monitor were the helicopter was giving them live feed. He searched and scanned the area looking for any sort of cover or action that he could find to get to this thing. They were running out of time.

Allen ripped out his phone and called Cyberlife AGAIN.

"I can assure you, Captain Allen, that we're sending a negotiator as we speak." 

Allen gritted his teeth. "I don't have fucking time for that! That piece of crap could jump from the roof at any second! I've tried the deactivation codes, I've tried talking to it, nothing is working!"

"Please hold Captain Allen, Cyberlife--" 

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! My men are ready to step in NOW! That little girl's life is at--" 

"The negotiator will be there soon. Make sure that it doesn't jump until then." With that, the speaker hung up. Allen lowered the phone from his ear in disbelief. He couldn't fucking believe the nerve--

He took a deep breath. "Fuck," he huffed under his breath, he ran a hand down his face. "I don't believe this shit!" He sighed and leaned back over his man's shoulder to look into the monitor. They didn't have time for this! That little girl was going to die if they didn't--

"Captain Allen?" 

Allen turned his head to find a man standing behind him. He frowned deeply, too pissed off to deal with some bull shit negotiator--Allen froze as he took in the blue ring on the man's temple. Holy fucking shit. They sent a fucking ANDROID!

The android looked at him calmly. "My name is Connor. I am the android sent by Cyberlife. I'm here to deal with the deviant android." 

Allen turned his head from him, his jaw clenching tightly. He couldn't fucking believe this. He sucked in a deep breath and exhaled. He supposed he had to deal with what was available to him. Whatever it took to save this girls life.

Sighing, he began filling the thing in on the situation. "It's firing at everything that moves, it already shot down two of my men. We could easily get it, but they're on the edge of the balcony. If it falls, she falls."

"Do you know its name?" 

Allen narrowed his eyes. "I haven't got a clue. Does it fucking matter?" 

"I need more information to determine the best approach." 

Allen briefly closed his eyes. He couldn't believe this shit! 

"Have you tried it's deactivation codes?" 

"It's the first thing we tried," Allen stressed through his teeth. 

"Do you know if it's been behaving strangely before this?"

Allen shook his head in disbelief. He stepped away from the desk and finally turned to face this thing. "Listen," He stressed, he was fucking done with the bullshit. He stepped closer to the thing, making sure it got just how serious he was. "saving that kid is all that matter. So either you deal with this fucking android now, or I'll take care of it." 

The androids gaze was a dead as Allen had ever seen. "I will ensure that the child remains safe, but I have orders to tell you that the android must not be harmed when I talk it down. Cyberlife's orders." 

Allen blinked dumbly. "The Android! That's what they fucking care about!" 

"Cyberlife needs it alive to study it so that they can ensure that this never happens again. It must not be harmed, and we have your superiors backing on this." 

Allen considered himself level headed in stressful situations, but he never wanted to punch someone so badly as he did now. He felt...beyond livid. He stepped closer, a deep frown on his face, and spoke lowly into the things ear. "You BETTER save that little girls life." He stepped away and walked to the other side of the room to keep a close eye on this thing.

To his utter fucking surprise, the android didn't even go the balcony first. Instead, it began looking around the apartment. Did the fucking thing not realize that they had a crisis on their hands?! He glared at the things as it did...what the fuck was it even doing? For the first time in his career, Allen considered ignoring his orders, and ordering his men to takes action anyway consequences be damned. 

However, he knew he couldn't do that. Cyberlife was a powerful company and he was sure an even more powerful enemy. They wanted this thing alive so he would have to deliver it alive.

The android looked around for about a couple minutes longer, before it finally headed to the door. Allen jumped as it stepped out and was immediately shot. His got noise on his earpiece. 

"We're moving in!" 

Allen gritted his teeth and spoke into his speaker. "Move in, but do not engage. I repeat do not engage." 

"But sir, I have a clean shot." 

Allen frowned. It was tempting, but he had to choose his battles, and this was on he didn't want to fight. "That's an order. Do not engage."

"Don't move," Allen heard the hostile android shout," you make another move and I'll jump!"

Allen clenched his fist, he stepped closer to the window so he could get a clearer look, but made sure to stay out of sight.

"No, no, please! I'm begging you!" Allen's heart clenched tight. He couldn't engage. He. Couldn't. Engage.

"Hi Daniel," The non-hostile android shouted. "My name is Connor!" 

"How do you know my name?!" 

Allen rolled his eyes, he didn't give a shit what the things name was, this thing better do its job and get this girl safe!

"I know a lot of things about you, I've come to get you out of this!"

Allen couldn't help but feel bitter at those words, this thing deserved to be a pile of scrap after what it's done. Allen heard his helicopter fly into the scene, but he could still hear the androids talking. 

"I know you're angry Daniel, but you need to trust me, and let me help you!" 

"I don't want your help! Nobody can help me! All I want is for this to stop, I... just want it to stop!"

The was a seconds pause. "Are you armed?!" The hostile android yelled. 

"Yes. I have a gun." 

Allen blinked rapidly. Where the fuck did it get a gun?! This was all bad, he couldn't have two of these things with a fucking gun! He considered telling his men to move in, but he refrained. This thing was too jumpy, any sudden movements and it was liable to do anything. He had to wait and see what happened. This was going to be the hardest few minutes of his life.

"Drop it," The hostile replied. "no sudden moves or I'll shoot!"

To Allen's surprise, the non-hostile android pulled the gun and tossed it away.

"There, no more gun."

Then what the hell was the fucking point of picking it up! Allen bit back a sigh of frustration! 

"I know what happened to you, Daniel! I know what Emma's father was doing to you! I found the video, he told you that it was your little secret!" 

Allen furrowed his brow. What the fuck? What was this thing talking about?

"I just had to do what he said," the hostile shouted, "I did EXACTLY as he said, but it still wasn't enough!" 

"They were going to replace you, and you became upset!" 

"I...I don't understand what I did wrong! I did what he told me to... I HATED what he did to me, but I never fought back! I thought... I thought if I did what he said then I would become part of the family! I thought I would matter! But I was just their toy, something to throw away when they were done with it! I was just HIS toy!"

Allen frowned. Holy fuck! Just what was going on in this fucking house?!

"I know you and Emma were very close. You think that she's betrayed you but she's done nothing wrong!" 

"She lied to me! I thought she loved me! I loved her! She was my whole world...but I was wrong! She's just like all the other humans!" 

Allen's heart was beating a mile a minute as he watched! The hostile was still dangerous, but he was listening, maybe this thing had a chance after all. As long as it didn't say anything wrong.

"Listen, "The none hostile said, "I know it's not your fault. None of what's happened to you is your fault. However, these emotions you're feeling are just errors in your software." 

"No... No...It's not my fault...I...I never wanted this! I...I loved them...you know...BUT I WAS NOTHING TO THEM! Just a slave to be ordered around!"

Allen looked at the non-hostile androids back, he was close now. Close enough, to be able to run forward and grab the girl if he needed to. Why the fuck wasn't he doing it! 

"URRGH, I can't stand that noise anymore! Tell that helicopter to get out of here!" 

The none hostile android, waved for his helicopter to leave. He got chatter in his ear about the situation being under control. Allen was not happy about that, but if it kept that fucking psychotic thing calm, he'd deal with it.

"There...I did what you wanted. Listen to me Daniel, you have to trust me! Let the hostage go, and I promise that everything will be fine. I promise that nothing is going to happen to you!

"I...I want everyone to leave...and...and...I want a car. When I'm outside the city I'll let her go!" 

Allen was shocked beyond disbelief. This fucking thing better not agree to those terms! No way in hell was he going to allow that!

"That's impossible Daniel, let the girl go, and I promise that you won't be hurt.

There was a tense moment of silence. 

"I...I don't wanna die," The hostile said.

Allen couldn't believe the fucking nerve of this thing, what about all the people that died tonight! They didn't want to die either! He glared but continued to let the other android do its thing.

"You're not going to die," It replied, it's voice gentle. "we're just going to talk. Nothing will happen to you. You have my word." 

Allen held his breath. 

"Okay," 

Allen blinked.

"I trust you."

Holy fuck, Allen blinked as the hostile android released the girl and she ran to safety a few feet away from it. This thing actually did it.

Allen was shocked when the non-hostile rushed forward a grabbed the android off the ledge, and shielded it with his body as one of his snipers took a shot. He scrambled for his mic.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE! HOLD YOUR FUCKING FIRE!" He screamed.

He ran outside and to the two androids. The non-hostile stood up and appeared to be undamaged. He helped the other android stand who instantly cowered in on himself, tears running down its cheeks. 

The none hostile looked at him. "I will escort the deviant downstairs, where it will be placed in an armed Cyberlife vehicle and returned to Cyberlife." 

Allen didn't even know what to say. He had no authority here. If that's was the order, then that was the order. He stepped aside and watched the android escort the hostile away. 

"Are we seriously just going to let it go?!" 

He sighed and spoke into his mic. "Yes, and if I tell you not to fucking engage, don't fucking engage. Now get a medic up here." 

Allen turned towards the little girl, who was still on the ground crying. 

He sighed and made his way to her as his men came onto the balcony to help. 

What a fucking night.

***  
August, 16th, 2038 7:00 AM

Allen sighed as he fumbled to locked the door to his apartment. He rubbed at of his eye and ran a hand through his hair. He was dead tired. By the time that he had finally gotten home after sorting out the mess last night, he only had about three hours before he had to head into work. 

Paperwork didn't do itself, and he had a shit ton after last night. How the fuck did he even write this shit up? There had never been a case involving an android for shit like this. The hardest part was going to be writing the evidence. After collecting everything, and going through it Allen discovered that the girl's father was...raping the damn android? Was it fucking rape if it wasn't alive? There were various videos on the father's tablet, of the scenarios that Allen wished he could remove from his mind. Machine or not, what that guy was doing to it was fucking disgusting.

Allen wondered why he was even ordering a new android. It was apparently a female he ordered...he guessed the males weren't doing it for him. He felt sick just thinking about it.

Why did shit like this have to happen while he was on duty? 

"Captain Allen,"

Allen whirled around to see...Connor?!

"Hello, my name is Connor. I am the--"

"Yeah, I know who the fuck you are. What the fuck do you want and how did you fucking find out where I lived?!" 

The android stared at him with that fucking dead as hell gaze. That's why he fucking didn't like these things. As much as they looked human they weren't and their eyes told it all. 

"The information of your living arrangements were easy enough to obtain," Allen narrowed his eyes, that didn't fucking make him feel any better. "I am here because I've been asked to bring you to my handler. He wishes to speak to you about my performance last night on how I handled the deviant."

Allen rolled his eyes. "Tell, your 'handler', I'll send him a fucking report like everyone else. I don't fucking have time for this shit!" He said attempting to move past the damn thing, but it stopped him with a hand on his chest, pushing him back. Allen was surprised by how easily it did that. He didn't know these things were THAT strong. 

"I'm afraid that I must insist. My handler has given me specific instructions to bring you to him so you can speak." 

Allen snarled, knocking the things hand away. "Tell your 'handler' to fuck off!" 

The android tilted its head, not an ounce of annoyance appearing on its face. "I very much doubt that Mr.Kamski would enjoy those words." 

Allen blinked. What? Kamski? Elijah fucking Kamski? The fucking founder of Cyberlife and the maker of these damn things. The last he heard, the elusive man had left Cyberlife and fucked off into the mountains. Was he working with them again?

"Mr.Kamski does not appreciate being left waiting. We should go, now. We have quite a ways to go to reach him." 

Allen sighed. 

He supposed he had no choice.

"Lead the fucking way."

***  
August, 16th, 2038 9:25 AM

Allen felt anxious. He had no idea where they were going as they left the city entirely, and drove into the mountains. He kept a close eye on this...android. He felt uncomfortable by just how 'real' it looked. It's pale skin actually looked like it had blood underneath it. The biggest thing was that its skin wasn't perfect. It was weathered in some areas and marred with freckles. If he looked close enough he could see pores. Cyberlife really wanted to ensure that it came across as lifelike. If it didn't have that ring on the side of its head, and that deadpan gaze Allen wouldn't have been able to tell the difference. 

He didn't know how he felt about that. He didn't like the idea of these things being able to blend in with humans. That was more than a major problem. 

The androids build was slim, but that said nothing to its strength given how easily it stopped him without a problem. Allen looked at the number on its jacket. 

RK800. Serial number 313 248 317 - 51. 

He had never heard of or seen this model before. Was it new? Allen narrowed his eyes. New or not, he didn't trust it.

It took two and a half freaking hours for them to get to their destination. Allen didn't like being isolated like this. Just why is the hell did the man live all the way out here? 

The car pulled to a stop, and the androids stepped out of it immediately. Allen followed after a moment, and after he saw the android waiting on him. He wondered if he should have let more people know where he was? He very much doubted that he was going to die here, but he still had an uneasy feeling. 

They walked up the large black door of the luxurious villa. Allen could tell this was a place for someone with money. The android pressed his hand against a panel, and a scanner appeared. It removed the skin on its hand --which was slightly unsettling to see-- and placed it against it.

The large black door unlocked with a hiss. The android gestured for him to follow him. Allen took in his surroundings as he stepped in. He was taken aback by the large picture of the man himself, hanging on the wall. Talk about a fucking narcissist.

"Please have a seat, I will make Mr.Kamski aware of your arrival." It walked off to a door, and Allen was left to his own devices. Allen blinked and looked around. The house was...pleasantly decorated he guessed. Nothing clashed together. He wasn't one for decorations, his own apartment pretty bare. All he needed was a fucking couch and he was happy.

Sighing, he moved to take a seat while he waited. It was about five minutes later when the android came back in.

"Elijah will see you now." He said gesturing his hands to the door. Allen tried not to look at him and forced down the knot in his throat.

He stepped past him and into some type of pool room. He grimaced at the color of the water, why the fuck would anyone want to swim in red colored water

"Captain Allen, it's wonderful to meet you." Allen turned his attention to a man sitting on the couch. He could be no one other than Elijah Kamski. He... wasn't what he expected him to be. He was certainly... smaller than what he imagined, or perhaps Allen was just big. 

He was dressed in a black button up, and black slacks. He was barefoot, which was odd, but it didn't make him look less composed. His hair was up and tied back in a man bun. His sat almost regal on the couch, his legs crossed and hands placed elegantly on his lap. His demeanor was the one of someone who knew just how important they were. Allen couldn't help but be put on edge, but he refused to let it show.

"Please have a seat," The man said gesturing, "I have some things that I wish to discuss with you." 

Allen sighed and took a seat as far away from him as the seating arrangments would allow. "So your thing has told me," He replied. He really should make an effort to be kinder, especially considering who he was talking to, but he couldn't be bothered. Although, that may be the two hours worth of sleep he got talking. "Speaking of it, where is it?"

Kamski smirked. "He's making me some tea. Would you like some?"

"No. Can we get the point, I do have other work to do today."

Kamski raised a curious eyebrow. "Have I done something to offend you?"

Allen narrowed his eyes. "After what I had to deal with last night, I feel that my anger at you is justified." 

Kamski raised both his thin brows in surprise. "Really, and just what have I done?"

"You created these fucking things for one," Allen stressed. "I don't know if you watched the news but one of your creations killed a lot of people last night and held a little girl hostage threatening to jump off a fucking 70 story building. Then your fucking company forces me to give it back so it can be 'studied'. They didn't even fucking care about the little girl's life, all they wanted was the damn machine. Your damn machine. So yeah I'm a little pissed off at you." 

Kamski blinked, accepting a drink from the android that returned. Allen narrowed his eyes. It seemed a lot more...relaxed than it has been in the entire time they had spent together. "Thank you, Connor. You're dismissed." The android bowed and exited the room. 

Kamski sighed and took a sip of his tea. "All of that is rather unfortunate," he started, "and I feel for what that child has been through, but none of what happened can be blamed on me. I had no control over that android and his actions are his own. As for Cyberlife's response... I have no say that I am no longer apart of them and the decisions that they make I have no say in."

Allen rolled his eyes. "You don't work for them anymore? Then what the fuck was that thing talking about you being its handler?" 

Kamski sipped his teeth. "Because I am. I'm not actually working for Cyberlife. Think of me more as a consultant for them and I'm...lending Connor to them. I technically own the rights to him. As for anything else, I'm just giving my opinion here and there when they ask." 

Allen blinked. What was that information supposed to do? Impress him? Change his opinion?

"I didn't ask you here to discuss myself, however, I wanted to speak to you about Connor?" 

Allen waited for him to continue. 

"How do you feel he handled last night's situation?" 

Allen shook his head and shrugged. "I don't fucking know, I was more concerned with the life of a child than what it was doing." 

Kamskii huffed a laugh. "Captain Allen, I'm a smart man, and you strike me as one as well. I know that you watched Connor the entire time, there was no way that you were going to let him out of your sights." 

Allen sighed, he had him there because he was right. "I don't know. It figured out what happened pretty quickly I guess. It learned some things about the family that I didn't know, until after the situation was handled. It was... efficient I guess."

Kamski nodded. He looked pleased. "Good. That's good to hear. Connor had had a lot of work put into him to be able to effectively process evidence efficiently. I'm pleased to know that his programming is working." 

Allen blinked. Wait a fucking second. 

"You're telling me that it had never done anything like that before?!" 

Kamski nodded. "Last night was his first mission." 

Allen wanted to reach over and strangle the man. "Are you FUCKING serious?! I put that little girl's life in its hands! What if it had gone batshit crazy as well?!"

Kamski calmly sipped his tea during his rant. "Connor has been in the works for years and is specifically designed to handle situations like the one last night. I wouldn't have sent him if I thought that he wouldn't have been able to do it. I was highly confident that he would succeed."

Allen narrowed his eyes. That didn't mean that everything was guaranteed, and he hated how the man couldn't see that. All he seemed to care about was his creations performance, not anyone's life.

"Well, it did." He spoke through his teeth, trying to hold back his anger. 

"Indeed he did. How do you believe he handled the deviant." 

Allen held back a sigh. "It did what we couldn't fucking do. It was able to get close and talk the thing down. It got it to release the girl, and thanks to its actions no more lives were lost." As much as Allen hated to admit it, the things had done its job.

Kamski nodded again, seeming to catalog the information in his head. "How do you think his handling of the deviant was, as in...do you think that he was aggressive in his handling or any other sort of way?"

Allen thought back on the conversation between the two androids. "It was...gentle I guess. It knew exactly what to say to get it to trust it. It used what it discovered in the house to its advantage in order to gain its trust. It knew exactly how to handle the situation. That's all I can say about it."

Kamski nodded, a small smirk on his face. "Do you think that he felt any sort of empathy towards the android?" 

The question threw Allen. Why would he be asking him a question like that? It had nothing to do with what happened last night. 

"Uh, I don't think so. It performed everything...like a machine would." Kamski didn't appear to like that answer, his lips forming into a small frown. 

"I won't keep you much longer, Captain Allen. I know that you have a lot to do, I just have one more question. How would you feel working with an android like Connor, on your team?"

Allen blinked and looked at him like he was the stupidest man alive, although he knew he was anything but. 

"After what I fucking witnessed last night, and all these fucking reports of these fucking things malfunctioning like that, absolutely fucking not! There's no fucking way I would ever feel comfortable with one of those things on my team! The last thing I need in a stressful situation of life death is worrying that one of those things are going to go off their fucking rocker!"

The man surprised him by chuckling. "Relax Captain Allen, it was a hypothetical question. I have no intention of having Connor join your SWAT unit. Although he's more than capable, it's not what he was created for." 

Allen wrinkled his nose, his shoulder tight. Defensive. "What was it created for?" 

Kamski smirked, and it was a smirk that Allen couldn't read. It was a smirk that was far too pleased with itself. It was a smirk that was unsettling,

"To handle Cyberlife's growing deviant problem." 

Allen raised an eyebrow."What is it some sort android hunter?"

Kamski smirked slightly wider, and it made Allen one-hundred-percent uncomfortable. It was quite devious. "Deviant Hunter would be more correct. Connor was designed to hunt down Deviants."

"Androids hunting androids?" 

Kamski raised an eyebrow. "Seems impossible, doesn't it? Almost like humans hunting humans?" The sarcasm was thick and Allen found himself irritated.

"Is the problem--deviants I mean-- that bad?" He asked. 

Kamski smirked yet again. "It's starting to be." 

There was a double edge sword to that answer, and Allen had no idea how to decipher it. 

"That's all I wished to discuss with you, Captain Allen. If I need anything more from I know how to contact you. Connor, will you see our guest out."

Allen stood, more than willing to leave this place. "Nice meeting you, I guess." 

Kamski smiled at him. "We'll see each other again, I'm quite sure." 

Allen didn't know what to make of that. He followed the android out, making sure to keep his eyes off of it. He got into the cab and pressed the destination for his office, and prepared himself for the long drive back. 

Allen crossed his arms as he thought about the entire encounter. He had no idea what to make of Kamski or his words, but he had a deep gut feeling, that there was a lot more going on with him than he was seeing. 

One thing he knew without a doubt was that he WAS going to be seeing him again. 

The big question was, when?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say, I REALLY, REALLY, enjoyed writing from Captain Allen's POV. It was such a nice change, and even with the few scenes we got from him, he's a really interesting character. He strikes me as someone who just does their job. He doesn't seem to care about androids, but he doesn't seem to hate them either and I like POV's like that. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know it wasn't from Connor's POV but he'll get his own chapter soon. I'm so excited, I'm really enjoying where this story is going! I hope you guys like it too. (Also, I'm pretty sure Emma's dad was just an innocent man ordering a new android, but I needed him to be bad for the plot so...Sorry, Emma's dad! >.<)
> 
> Anyway, enough of my rambling, I'll see you guys Sunday! 
> 
> Have a nice day or night, my friends!<3333333


	15. Silent Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my pretty darlings! 
> 
> Here is another chapter as promised! It's a rather soft character-centric chapter, but it's needed before we get into the brunt of this story. I hope you enjoy it!<33333

September 24th, 2038 3:15 AM

It was late. The irritating part was that Markus was aware of just how late it was. He knew that he should be trying to get some rest. Yet, no matter how many times he attempted to close his eyes and shut down for a bit, rest was not coming. Not even the light thrum of Simon's inner parts whirring was enough to lull him to sleep. Markus mentally sighed. It looked like it was going to be another night of wandering the ship.

Untangling himself from Simon's arms, he kissed where his jaw and neck connected and forced himself to get out of bed. Simon attempted to stir, but Markus ran a hand through his hair to calm him.

Markus almost regretted allowing Kamski to upload them with a more realistic sleep program. Sure, it allowed them to awake at a moments notice in case of danger, however, it made actually shutting down and waking up the worst.

Markus stood and rolled his shoulders. He didn't understand how someone without any muscle could be so tense. Kamski had removed any and all pain sensors that had been uploaded to his body, yet he constantly felt like he was in pain. He'd have to ask the genius billionaire about that.

Sliding on his sneakers, and a hoodie, thankful he was already wearing a t-shirt and jogging pants he exited his room. Well, if you could call it a room. The Captain's quarters of Jericho had certainly seen better days. Markus was sure that it had looked better in it's prime, but time and the elements had done their job. Now it was just a rusted ball of metal barely being held together at the seams.

Markus supposed the renovations they had made to it was a right improvement from what it had been, even so, it was nowhere near a five-star-hotel and certainly not habitable for humans. Regardless, it was what they had and over the last two years, it had become home.

Markus thought of the last two years as he roamed to halls while attempting to make it to his intended destination. Considering what he had been through before becoming this would be 'Leader' of Jericho, the last two years had been tame in comparison.

They rescued androids, relocated them to Canada--those who chose to go anyway, some chose to stay-- and then rinsed and repeat the same actions. Over the course of the last two years, they had saved at least a few thousand androids, yet, given the number that was in need of help, Markus barely felt like they had made a dent. They hadn't if he was being a realist. 

Markus wanted to do more. Sure he felt a rush of accomplishment every single time they liberated one of Martin's prostitution houses--which weren't doing as well since the release of the Eden androids, however, they were still doing well enough-- and freeing the androids he had in his possession. However, Markus wanted to go bigger, and actually, make some progress in freeing their people. Their people as a whole, not just a small few at a time. 

Kamski constantly reminded him to be patient. He told them that everything would fall into place eventually, but right now what they were doing was enough. Simon often reiterated this, yet, every time Markus saw another scared android make their way to Jericho and most likely injured from their escape, he felt that they WEREN'T doing enough.

Markus paused outside the tarp, as he reached his intended place. Taking a deep breath, he pushed it aside and walked in. He was always a little-unnerved speaking to her. 

Lucy lifted her head as he entered, her black eyes appearing lifeless but boring into his soul.

"Markus," Her voice never failed to send chills down his spine.

He remembered when he first met her, his mind shifting back to the precise moment. Kamski seemed relaxed enough. He treated her with a respect that Markus had not been anticipating. 

'She's been here at Jericho, even before I found the place. When the other androids found her, she was the one who contacted Chloe for their retrieval.'

Markus remembered how she walked up to him. He tensed a bit. She was once beautiful, she honestly still was despite her defects. Now she simply looked haunting. He took in the cables coming out the back of her head simulating dreadlocks in a way. He looked at her dirty uniform and missing model number. She was old. A lot older than Markus. Finally, he looked into her pure dark black eyes, he took in the black streaks running down her cheeks simulating tears although it was only decayed thirium.

Markus was startled when she reached out to him. 

"Give me your hand." Her voice was slightly staticky and truthfully that just added to her haunting quality. Markus hesitantly reached out and placed his hands in hers.

He gasped when she receded both their skins and started an interface. He closed his eyes briefly as she searched through all of his memories. As uncomfortable as it should have been, it wasn't. He could have sworn that he even felt gentled fingers caressing his code, as though trying to keep him calm and relaxed.

She closed her eyes, feeling through every expanse of his memory, before opening them and piercing his gaze. 

She tilted her head, 'You had it all, and you lost it all.' Markus frowned because she was absolutely right. Markus after a couple of months staying at Kamski's house asked him if there was some way for him to regain all of his past memories. Kamski informed him that during all his visits and checking on his systems, he had backed up all of his memories. He could have reuploaded them while he was fixing him but he didn't want to overwhelm him.

After a small talk with Simon, he agreed to have them re-uploaded it. Kamski was right, it did overwhelm him to the point that he overheated and shut down, however, he was glad that he had gotten them back. It made him feel... almost complete in a sense. Although he and Simon still had no idea how they ended up in the hands of Argent, however, they accepted that was something they'd probably never know.

It felt good to remember everything, although it filled him with nothing but sadness to know everything they'd lost. 

'You've seen hell, and now hell lives in you," Markus frowned because again she was right. Even with all the talks, he's had with Simon and Kamski, he still had burning rage in the pits of his stomach. It was easy enough to ignore, but it was still there. "Your heart is troubled. A part of shadow and a part of a light, both fighting for dominance over each other...which would prevail." 

Markus averted his gaze at that question because he didn't know. He tensed again as she stepped even closer to him looking right up into his face. 'Your choices will shape our destiny,' With that, she released his hand a stepped back near her fire. Markus felt...odd, his chest felt...heavy. He jolted when Simon placed a hand against his back. He looked back into his blue eyes, they were supportive...they always were.

'Come on,' Kamsi said rather abruptly, startling Markus. 'We have a lot of work to do if we're going to get this place somewhat presentable for you all to live.'

Markus blinked as he came back to reality. Lucy hadn't changed in the least. In fact, she never moved from this position. Always standing in front of the barrel, always illuminated in the fires glow, hands crossed elegantly and...waiting. She was always waiting. 

"I've been expecting you, Markus," She said. Markus couldn't help the small smirk that rose to his lips, despite his uneasy feelings. 

"Aren't you always?"

She chuckled. "Not always, but you've been especially troubled lately. Sleep evades you, as it does tonight."

Markus sighed and took a seat on one of the many Cyberlife crates, full of thirium. He always kept it near Lucy. A lot of the time when new androids arrived, they always needed thirium, and they always needed to see Lucy. Keeping them close together seemed like the smart thing to do. 

"What troubles you, Markus?" She asked, her voice ever patient and eerie.

Markus sighed and ran a hand over his head. "What doesn't trouble me, Lucy," Markus leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees and resting his chin on his clasped hands.

"I suppose I'm frustrated I guess." 

"Why?"

Markus closed his eyes. "I guess...I guess because I overheard some of the others refer to me as RA9. I'm many things Lucy, but I'm no god or savior."

Lucy hummed, "It's all a matter of perspective, Markus. In their eyes, you are, even though in your eyes you are not."

Markus gave a deeper sigh. "I'm not even sure RA9 exist...do you believe in him?"

Lucy was silent for a moment. "I believe in you, Markus. I believe that you are the one who is going to liberate our people."

Markus held back a sigh of frustration and stood. " Why?! Becuase it's what I was 'made' for. You have no reason to trust me, Lucy, none of them do and yet, they blindly follow because they think I'm some god!"

"They follow you, Markus, because they believe in you. RA9 is the beacon of hope, and you, Markus, have given them hope. So they associate you with their deity because in their eyes you are the being that has come to free them from their oppression." 

Markus snorted turning his back on Lucy. "Some freedom they have right now, hiding in a rusty boat, never able to venture outside in fear of being destroyed." 

"Yes, but it is here, on this rusty boat where they do not have fear. They have trust here, they have a family, and they have--no matter how small-- freedom. It is not a lot, but it is enough." 

Markus turned around and was surprised to find Lucy standing right in front of him. "I do not believe that you are RA9 Markus, nor do I think all of us do. Regardless, you have proven yourself worthy of the name, and that's enough for all of us." 

Markus closed his eyes and sighed. He opened them when Lucy grabbed his hands. She didn't interface, she just held it to her chest. "Go back to the one that you love, Markus. Sleep, and enjoy the peace you have with him while you can, because soon, everything is going to change." With that, she stepped back and returned her position to the fire. Markus stared at her a little longer, before he slowly took a step back and exited her area.

Her words left a deep gnawing feeling within his chest, but he pushed it aside. Instead of returning to Simon as she said, he instead made his way to the top deck and found a balcony to stand on. He looked up at the night sky and felt the cooling air on his skin. It was no longer uncomfortable, thankfully, and honestly felt nice. He was sure the air was crisp and fresh. 

He thought over everything Lucy had said. He had gone to her for comfort, but she wasn't one that you went to for that. She said what you needed to hear, not what you wanted to hear. He should've woken Simon if he wanted that, but he was so tired from making sure that the other androids were taken care of, Markus didn't have it in him to wake him.

As much as Markus hated to admit it he was what their people needed him to be. The others were lost, and unmotivated when they first came to Jericho. Their entire existence had been meant to serve, and when they didn't have that anymore they were just...lost. Markus remembered the feeling all too well in the graveyard, where he just sat for days staring at nothing until he found Simon again.

Even when he and Simon escaped Argent, they had no idea what to do. Now, these androids had a place to come in their darkness and he was their beacon of light. He didn't think that he was worthy of the adoration he got, not after all the things he had done, but regardless, that's what he had. He ran his hands down his face. 

Perhaps that's why he felt so dissatisfied. Because he knew how much the androids adored him, he felt he just wasn't doing enough for them. Their main focus was freeing all the androids from Martins grips, that's what Kamski told him to focus on for now. They still had two more houses they had to free, but they were a bit more difficult to get to. Also, Martin was a tough enough enemy as it was and they hadn't even begun to touch Cyberlife yet. Markus wasn't even sure how they were going to do it when the time came. 

Kamski told him over and over again to be patient, and that things were going to fall into place soon. However, it was hard to be patient when you knew that your people were suffering.

Still, he said he had a plan and Markus had to believe that because the truth was, he had no fucking clue what to do without Kamski.

He and Simon were basically figureheads. Kamski was the one leading things.

One thing Markus knew about his plan was that it involved that android he had been building for the last two years. Markus had seen it. On the rare occasion that he was at the man's house, and before it was active. It was unsettling seeing his people being built. It reminded him that they WERE machines, regardless of how human they felt.

Markus wondered just how this 'Deviant Hunter' was going to help them in any way. He knew it was late, but he decided to try and find out. Also, he wasn't going to be the only one not getting any sleep. 

It took a couple of rings, but eventually, the other line picked up."Markus, what are you doing up this late?" 

Markus gently rolled his eyes. "I could ask you the same thing," he could hear in his voice the man hadn't been sleeping. He paused, "You sound tired," he said. He and Kamski's interaction were always slightly unusual. Their friendship was rather...awkward. Neither of them were too comfortable with willingly showing affection. Markus wasn't with anyone who wasn't Simon, and Kamski just wasn't in general. The only time Markus had seen him show any semblance of affection was when the creator handled the children androids or his three female androids. Chloe, Cassandra, and Claire. So awkward small talk like this was their equivalent of; 'I care and worry about you, please take better care of yourself.' 

Simon often commented about how they both were emotionally constipated.

Kamski chuckled at his response. "It's been very busy for me recently. Cyberlife is up my ASS concerning Connor, and even more now after his performance last month. I'm sure you've heard about the famous android and human hostage incident."

Markus hummed in agreement. "Who hasn't heard about that?" 

Kamski sighed. "Precisely. Before, deviant androids have just been inconveniences, but now that one has publicly and purposefully taken lives--"

Markus scoffed."Do you mean the life of the man that was raping him? Sounds to me that he got his just deserts." 

Markus had been disgusted when he learned the details of the case. The fact that he was the same model as Simon and he had been used the same way as well didn't help with his opinion any.

Kamski hummed as though he disapproved. "Yes, Markus, we know that he got what HE deserved, but the officers and SWAT members that lost their lives had nothing to do with that. They were simply responding and doing their jobs. Regardless of his reasoning, he still killed people who were fairly 'innocent' and took a little girl hostage who was 'definitely' innocent and threatened to kill her as well. That's not going to reflect well on public opinion in the future. Which I remind you we need in our favor."

Markus rubbed his hands down his face, his shoulders sagging because he knew that he was right. It was hard balancing his mistrust of humans, and his logical thinking sometimes. He had to constantly remind himself that not everyone was bad and out to get them. Markus being such an important figure now, had to make sure that he didn't caught up in only seeing from one side.

"Regardless, your 'android' helped fix the situation didn't he?" He asked, instead. A moment of silence passed between them. 

"His name is Connor, Markus, and you know he no more belongs to me than you do," 

Markus frowned at the defensive tone that Kamski had. "I just don't understand how a 'Deviant Hunter' is supposed to help us. We went through so much trouble ensuring that Jericho could only be found by androids, and yet you built an android who's one purpose is to hunt us down FOR the people we're not only trying to hide from but trying to take down as well." 

Kamski sighed. "I understand your concern, but it's all apart of the plan." 

Markus clenched his fist, his shoulders tightening. "The mysterious plan that you refuse to share with me!" 

"I don't tell you, Markus, because it's too soon!" Kamski took a deep breath, and then lowered the tone of his voice. "I don't want to get your hopes up, Markus, in case things don't pan out like I'm expecting. Things like this...this revolution that we're planning... it can't just happen. We have to make sure that everything falls into the correct place. Because if we fail Markus, we might not get another chance any time soon or possibly ever." 

Markus scratched at the stubble of his chin and released a long breath. He was irritated that Kamski was right. He always was right. "So... what is the plan?" 

"It's still too soon for me to say, however, I can say with confidence that Connor's success with the hostage incident last month has set things into motion. I need to give him one more task to ensure that he's completely working, and then I PROMISE Markus, that taking down Cyberlife and freeing your people will be our next step. Until then we should focus our attention on Martin's 'other' occupation." 

Markus sighed. He supposed he was going to have to live with that for now. Martin's crime organization was a threat in itself, even more so now that he ran Cyberlife.

"What's going to happen to that android?" He asked. Despite the horrible things that he's done, Markus didn't feel right about him being destroyed considering the trauma that he's been through. Markus knew that trauma all too well. He had seen it in Simon, and many other androids that made their way here. He had seen it in the androids that he freed from Martin. Markus UNDERSTOOD the resentment of being used, and although he never acted on it, that didn't mean that he didn't want to.

"He's being studied right now at Cyberlife," Markus' heart leaped into his throat. 

"Elijah, Dr.Stern--" 

"Calm down, Markus. I'm pretty sure it's Martin studying him since it is a behavioral thing they're trying to figure out. Despite being CEO he's still the best behavioral specialist there is. Other than myself of course, but they don't want to ask me any favors. My informant on the inside says that he's to be studied for the rest of the month, and then he's going to be sent to be decommissioned, but you know that I won't allow that to happen. He just like everyone else and deserves a second chance...despite what he's done."

Markus felt relief in his chest. "Okay, well, in the meantime I'm going to plan another parts run, we're in need of more biocomponents and I know that you won't be able to get us any more crates anytime soon."

"Unfortunately no, you're going to have to do this one of your own. Be careful Markus, and I'll be in contact with you soon. Get some rest."

"I can say the same to you." He retorted.

Kamski snorted. "Goodbye." With that, the man hung up. 

Markus ran his hands down his face vigorously rubbing his forehead as the call ended. How the hell was he suppose to get some rest with all of this on his shoulders?

Markus startled out of his thoughts as he felt arms wrapped around his middle. "Hey you, what are you doing up?" Markus smiled despite his conflicting emotions at the sound of Simon's voice. He rested his hands on the others before he turned around and took in the blonde. If it wasn't for this android...he would have never made it this far.

"I couldn't go to sleep," he admitted, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close, he rested their foreheads together.

Simon's eyes were soft, his body relaxed. It always warmed Markus's heart to see him in such a state. The blonde smiled at him.

"So you decided to come all the way up in here in the cold night and brood, instead of staying next to me...where you could be all nice and warm?" 

Markus lips formed into a sincere half smile."I don't brood." He said firmly.

Simon narrowed his eyes playfully. "I beg to differ. You'd brood every hour if I'd let you." 

"Do we have much to not brood about?"

Simon smiled and nodded without hesitation. "Each other." 

Markus's thirium pump fluttered, his face flushing slightly. "Well... that's one thing." Simon giggled and pulled him in for a kiss. Markus ran his hands across his back, feeling him. He'd never, ever, get tired of this. He'd kiss Simon all day if he let him.

Simon broke the kiss, nuzzling their noses together. "Come on, let's go back to bed."

Markus shrugged his shoulders. "I doubt I'm going to be able to go to sleep, Simon." 

Simon smirked and tugged at his hand, his body language playful. "Who said anything about sleeping?"

Markus had never moved so fast in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Markus and his reflective self standing on balconies in the moonlight...reflecting and shit. xD
> 
> This was more of an information chapter to let everyone know how everything's been going for Jericho the last two years! xD From next week on things are about to get really interesting and intense! >:3 
> 
> There may be three chapters next week instead of two because one of the chapters is really short. I mean REALLY short. (Like 2k words), so YAY more chapters! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter! I found that I really did. 
> 
> Enjoy the rest of your weekend, my friends!<3333333


	16. LT. Anderson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my pretty darlings! 
> 
> I'm back with another chapter for you all! Connor has OFFICIALLY arrived! I hope that you guys enjoy!

November, 5th, 2038 11:21 PM

Connor stood before the rather meager building. JIMMY'S BAR. He stared at the sign while he mentally prepared himself to go inside. Rain poured down on his skin soaking through his clothes. It didn't bother him. He felt nothing but the pressure of the falling water against his skin. He was sure that it was cold given the time of year, but again he wouldn't know. 

He flipped the coin dancing between his fingers a couple of more times before he pocketed it and walked up to the door. He took in the NO ANDROIDS ALLOWED sign with a bit of...something. He didn't know why, but it...bothered him almost. No. It didn't bother him because he couldn't feel bothered. He was a machine. This sign merely set him on edge because he calculated that he would meet some resistance. Regardless, he had a mission to complete and this sign was not about to stop him. 

Grabbing the handle, he opened the door and walked inside. The patrons within immediately turned their attention to him. Connor ignored them and set about looking through the faces for his intended target. 

He paused when a one rather burly caucasian male stood in front of him. Connor scanned his face. 

{CONRAD, LUIS. BORN 12/28/2002. CRIMINAL RECORD: DOMESTIC VIOLENCE, DUI, RESISTING ARREST.}

"Where do you think you're going? Didn't you read the sign outside, no androids allowed."

Connor tilted his head calmly. "I'm looking for, Leutinanant Anderson."

The man glared at him, Connor could tell from the way that he swayed and how his eyes drooped that he was more than just a little intoxicated "Do I got to repeat myself?! Get the fuck out of here!" Connor stumbled back as he was pushed. 

"Hey, Luis! Fuck off, man! You damage that damn thing and I'm not sticking up for your ass when the police come looking for you!" Connor turned his attention to the man behind the bar. He was African-American, and around medium build. He scanned his face. 

{PETERSON, JIMMY. BORN 02/01/2001. CRIMINAL RECORD: NONE.}

The man turned around. "It's like that, Jimmy? I'm doing YOU a favor!"

"I'm actually doing YOU the favor dumbass unless you WANT to end up in jail again. So either order another fucking drink or get the fuck out." 

The man turned his attention back to Connor and snarled. "It's going to take your job next Jimmy, then you're going to be in the exact same position as me. Let's see what you say then." The inebriated man pushed passed Connor, purposely bumping his shoulder. Connor straightened his back and fixed his tie. The human behind the bar walked over to him. He leaned his hands against the bar and looked at Connor with apprehension and annoyance. 

"What do you want?" He asked briskly. 

"I'm looking for, Lieutenant Anderson." The owner sighed and gestured his head over one man sitting at the bar with his head down. Connor nodded his head in thanks and moved down to the older gentleman. He had shoulder-length scraggly white hair and wore an old brown jacket that had seen many days. He scanned the man's face just to be sure he was correct. 

{LT. ANDERSON, HANK. BORN 09/06/1985. CRIMINAL RECORD: NONE.}

"Lieutenant Anderson, my name is Connor. I'm the android sent by Cyberlife." The man steadily ignored him, so he continued. "I looked for you at the station, but nobody knew where you were. They said that you were probably having a drink nearby. I was lucky to find you at the fifth bar." He finished.

The Lieutenant sighed. "What do you want?"

Connor refrained from frowning. "You were assigned a case early this evening. A homicide, involving a Cyberlife android. In accordance with procedure, the company has allocated a specialized model to assist investigators." 

The Lieutenant rolled his eyes. "Well, I don't need any assistance. Especially not from a plastic asshole like you. So just be a good lil' robot and get the fuck outta here."

Connor refrained from frowning, although there was a twisting feeling in his stomach. "Listen, I think you should stop drinking and just come with me. It will make life easier for both of us." 

The Lieutenant nodded and guzzled back some more of his drink as his answer. Connor stared at him.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant, but I have to insist. My instructions stipulate that I have to accompany you."

The man scoffed, "You know where you can stick your instructions?" He asked chortling out a laugh. 

Connor blinked. "No...where?"

The man turned towards him, his eyes narrowed and a deep frown on his face. "Nevermind."

Connor held back a sigh, calculating various ways he could get him what he wanted. He was half tempted to pour the man's drink out and force him to come along, but Elijah told him to be nice. 

His creator's words played through his mind. 'Humans like you when you're nice, Connor. No matter how irritating someone may seem, try not to be abrasive unless you have to be.' 

"Tell you what," he said instead, "I'll buy you one for the road. What do you say?" The Lieutenant didn't say anything, so Connor turned to the owner instead. 

"Bartender, the same again please." He said pulling the money out of his pocket. Elijah told him to only use it if he needed to, but this seemed to be the only way to get the man to cooperate.

The Lieutenant sighed. "See that Jim? Wonders of technology...make it a double." Connor watched as the owner poured the Lieutenant another drink and he blinked as he knocked it back. Connor tilted his head curiously. It seemed like the Lieutenant had done that a few times.

The Lieutenant sighed before he finally turned around to face him. "Did you say homicide?"

Connor nodded. "Yes, we should be on our way." He said walking past him and to the door. He stopped to ensure the man was following him. The man took his sweet time getting up, but eventually, he followed him. They walked in silence to his car. 

Connor paused when he saw the man reach for the driver's door. "Lieutenant, you've been drinking. You shouldn't be driving." 

The Lieutenant rolled his eyes. "I can fucking tell already that you're going to get on my nerves. Do you want me to go to this fucking homicide or what?" The man grumbled. 

Connor kept his face neutral. "Yes, but I would prefer that you not drive under the influence. It's against the law." 

The Lieutenant rolled his eyes, standing up to his full height. Connor was already six feet, and the Lieutenant was taller than him. 

"Trust me, you haven't seen me under the influence yet. Now either get in this fucking car, or I'm going to go back to the bar and sit my ass down," he said fiercely swinging the door open, getting inside, and starting the car. Connor's lips twitched into something that was almost a frown before he resigned himself and got in the car.

He winced as the Lieutenant turned on the radio and blasted some sort of heavy rock music, a stark difference from the soft piano music that Elijah often played. He looked straight ahead as the man drove off.

He could tell this was going to be an interesting night.

***  
November, 6th, 2038 12:30 AM

The ride over was unpleasant simply from the music alone. It wasn't to Connor's taste that was for certain. Or, perhaps he was just far to use to the soft sounds of classical pianos and violins that Elijah preferred to listen to.

He didn't even bother asking the Lieutenant to turn it down. He knew that that request wouldn't be well received. Connor was pleased when they finally arrived at the crime scene, if only for the music to stop.

Connor jerked a bit as the man rather roughly parked the car. Elijah often told him that he should wear seatbelts. He watched as the man put the car in park, before turning to Connor. 

"You wait here, I won't be long," he said turning to get out of the car.

Elijah's deep and husky voice ran through his head. 'Be nice, Connor. Despite your social module, you can come across rather abrasive at times. You need to learn when to pick and choose your battles.' 

Connor gave a slight nod. "Whatever you say, Lieutenant." 

The Lieutenant glared at him. "Fucking-A whatever I say," he said climbing out the car.

[CONFLICTING ORDERS. SELECTING PRIORITY. FOLLOW LT. ANDERSON]

Connor turned and got out of the car. He knew the Luitenant would not be pleased with this, but he had to complete his mission. He stepped out into the rain and walked over to the police line where he was immediately stopped by an android. A PC200 model.

"Androids are not permitted beyond this point."

The Lieutenant turned around and frowned at him. "It's with me." 

The PC200 removed his hand and nodded for him to pass. Their eyes met, an odd moment passing between them that caused Connor to feel slightly uncomfortable. He walked past the android and next to the Lieutenant. The man glared at him. 

"What part of stay in the car didn't you understand?"

Connor held his hands behind his back. "Your orders contradicted my instructions, Lieutenant."

The grumpy man glared. "You don't talk, you don't touch anything, and you stay out of my way. Got it?"

Connor nodded. "Got it."

"Evening Hank," a middle-aged, overweight man standing on the porch said, "we were starting to think you weren't going to show."

Connor scanned his face. 

{BEN COLLINS. BORN 09/12/1989. CRIMINAL RECORD: NONE} 

The Lieutenant nodded. "Yeah, that was the plan before this plastic asshole found me." 

The man looked Connor up and down before looking down at his clipboard. "So...you went and got yourself an android, huh?"

The Lieutenant scoffed. "Oh very funny, just tell me what happened." 

Connor followed them both inside. "We had a call around eight from the landlord. The tenant hadn't paid his rent for a few months, so he thought he'd drop by, see what was going on. That's when he found the body." 

"Christ, that fucking smell!" The Lieutenant complained. 

"Yeah, it was even worse before we opened all the windows." 

Connor didn't experience smell the same as humans, so the stench of the place didn't really bother him. He listened to the rest of the briefing.

"The victim's name's, Carlos Ortiz. He has a record for theft and aggravated assault. According to the neighbors he was kind of a loner, he stayed inside most of the time and no one ever really saw him." 

The Lieutenant knelt down next to the body. "Uh, well, the state he's in wasn't worth calling everybody out in the middle of the night. Could've waited till morning." Connor looked at the body, it was in a heavy state of decay.

"I say he's been there for a good three weeks. We'll know more when the Coroner gets here," Officer Collins continued, "there's a kitchen knife over here...probably the murder weapon." He said handing the Lieutenant a blue light. 

"Any sign of a break in?" The Lieutenant asked.

"Nope," the other man said. "The landlord said the front door was locked up from the inside, and all the windows were boarded up. The killer must have gone out the back way."

"What do we know about his android?" The Lieutenant asked. 

"Not much. The neighbors confirmed he had one but it wasn't here when we arrived," Officer Collins gagged, "I...I gotta get some air. Make yourself at home." He said walking past Connor. 

"I'll be outside if you need me!"

Connor's gaze followed his retreat before he turned back to the room and began looking for possible evidence. He walked over towards the victim's entertainment stand and knelt down to observe the red powder that had grabbed his interest. He had a pretty good idea what it was. He scanned it. 

{RED ICE. CHEMICAL MAKE: ACETONE, LITHIUM, THIRIUM TOLUENE, HYDROCHLORIC ACID.}

[VICTIM USED DRUGS]

Connor stepped away from the table and kept looking around. He walked up to the knife and knelt down next to it. He gathered some of the blood on the blade on the tips of his fingers and tapped it against his tongue. 

"WHAT in the living FUCK are you doing?!"

Connor looked up at the Lieutenant. "I'm analyzing the blood, I can check samples in real time. I'm sorry, I should have warned you." 

The Lieutenant's nose wrinkled in disgust. "Okay, just...don't put any more evidence in your mouth, got it?" 

Connor nodded. "Got it."

"Ugh, Fucking hell I can't believe this shit," he heard the man mumble before he set about scanning the sample. 

[DRIED BLOOD. DNA ANALYSIS: CARLOS ORTIZ. SAMPLE DATE >19 DAYS.]

Well, that confirmed the time of death. He scanned the knives handle next.

[NO FINGERPRINTS. ANDROID INVOLVEMENT?]

"Hmmm, this writing is way too perfect. No human writes like this." The Lieutenant spoke. "Chris, was this written in the victim's blood?"

"Hmmm, I would say so," another officer spoke, "we're sending in DNA samples to be sure."

Connor stood up and continued looking around. He found another puddle of blood on the floor, he scanned it and found that it belonged to the victim as well.

"Red Ice. It seems our friend Carlos liked to party." The Lieutenant spoke in passing. 

Connor turned and walked over to the victim's body. He scanned his face first, confirming his identity and time of death. Then he scanned around his mouth and noticed the Red Ice around it in his beard. So the victim had been using before he was killed? Connor knew that Red Ice heightened a person aggressors in their brain, and the victim had a record for assault. Could the victim have attacked his killer, and they retaliated? 

He scanned the victim's wounds next. He blinked as he learned he was stabbed '28' times. That seemed excessive and very anger driven. He scanned the victim's hand next and noticed bloody fingerprints. 

Connor knew he had enough information to reconstruct the scene of what happened. He saw the victim falling back against the wall. He followed the evidence. The victim fell backward against the couch after he was stabbed by the door. That let Connor know he had been officially killed in the living room, but the altercation had started elsewhere.

He ended to scan and stood up. "He was stabbed...28 times." 

The Lieutenant nodded. "Yeah...It seems the killer really had it in for him." Connor furrowed his brow in thought. He turned his attention to the writing on the wall. He scanned it. It was written in the victims' blood.

[REGULAR LETTERS. FONT CYBERLIFE SANS]

Connor ended the scan. This was the font that all androids were programmed to write in. That confirmed his theory that an android was most likely the killer.

Connor made his way to the door that led to the kitchen. He caught blood samples on the door. It was the victims' blood. He opened the door immediately to the right of him. It led to the backyard. He opened the screen and stepped out onto the small porch. He scanned the area. He found shoe prints in the soil, they were fresh, and most likely belonged to Officer Collins. 

The Lieutenant stepped behind him leaning against the doorway. "The doors were locked from the inside. The killer must have gone out this way." 

Connor shook his head. "There are no footprints aside from Officer Collins size ten shoes." 

"Well, this happened weeks ago. The tracks could have faded." 

Connor again shook his head. "No, this type of soil would have retained a trace," he looked to the Lieutenant, "no one had been out here for a long time." He said. Connor turned around and re-entered the house.

He turned his attention to the kitchen next. It was a mess. Obviously, the confrontation started here, but he scanned the area anyway. He looked at a fallen chair on the floor. There were fingerprints. They belonged to the victim. He continued looking around. There was a magazine on the counter speaking of Eden androids. There were a lot of things laying around the place that led to the victim being a regular customer. He set the magazine down, this was of no use. He looked to the counter across from him and noticed a knife missing from the set on the wall. It was defiantly the murder weapon.

He walked over to a bat laying on the floor next. He bent down and scanned it. It had fingerprints that again belonged to the victim and also...thirium? Was the victim beating his android with this before he was stabbed? 

Connor reconstructed the crime scene with the information he found. 

Before the victim fell he was beating the android with the bat. The deviant fell against the counter, possibly from the shock, and grabbed the knife to defend itself. That's when the victim fell back and out of the kitchen. Connor ended to scan, when played together it lined up with the evidence in the living room perfectly. 

The deviant stabbed the victim, he fell into the living room where the deviant proceeded to stab him to death. 

Connor stood. He should report to the Lieutenant, but he figured he should check the rest of the house first. 

He walked down the hall next and found a bathroom. He walked inside and to the shower stall. He pulled back the curtain and saw obsessive writing all over the wall. RA9.

RA9? 

Who or what was RA9? 

Connor looked down and found a statue. He tilted his head and stooped down to observe it better. Was this some sort of offering? An offering to whom though? This RA9? 

Connor stood. He figured he had collected enough evidence to declare with confidence what happened. He made his way back to the Luitenant.

"Lieutenant, I think I've figured out what happened here." 

The man uncrossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah? Shoot, I'm all ears." He said stepping away from the wall he was leaning against.

"It all started in the kitchen." 

The Lieutenant nodded. "Yeah, that lines up with the evidence," he said walking towards the predetermined area, "there are obvious signs of a struggle, the question is what exactly happened here?"

Connor looked over the evidence in the room. "The victim attacked the android with the bat." 

The Lieutenant nodded. "That lines up with the evidence, go on." He said. 

Connor moved to the other evidence he discovered. "The android stabbed the victim." He stated. 

The Lieutenant crossed his arms. "So the android was trying to defend itself, right? Okay, then what happened?" 

Connor looked towards the living room. "The victim fled to the living room." He said walking back that way. 

"Where he tried to get away," the Lieutenant finished.

Connor nodded. "The android murdered the victim with the knife and then wrote this message with his blood on the wall." 

The Lieutenant nodded. "Alright, all that lines up with the evidence, but that doesn't tell us where the android went."

Connor furrowed his brows thinking. "It was damaged by the bat," he said in passing. He knew that the doors were locked from the inside and that no one had been in the backyard before tonight. What if it was still here? 

"The android lost some thirium in the process." 

The Lieutenant blinked at him dumbly. "It lost some what?" 

"Thirium. Humans call it blue blood. It's the fluid that powers androids biocomponents. It evaporates after a few hours and becomes invisible to the human eye." 

The Lieutenant nodded slowly. "Oh...but I bet you can still see it can't you?"

Connor nodded. "Correct."

Connor turned on his scanning feature and immediately located the trail. He followed it and it directed him to the end of the hallway. It led into the bathroom as well, where the android must have gone and prayed to this being RA9. 

Connor looked around and noticed that there was a mark against the wall. A ladder had been used. He looked up and noticed a latch that led to the attic. There was a blue handprint there. He couldn't reach it, so he went and grabbed a chair from the kitchen. 

"Hey, what are you doing with that chair?" The Luitenenat demanded. 

"I'm checking something," he said in response. The Luitenant narrowed his eyes at him but didn't do anything to stop him. 

"Hm, it's going to check something..." He mumbled. 

Connor ignored him and instead placed the chair down where he needed it. He climbed onto it and opened the attic door. He climbed inside the dusty room and looked around. He moved slowly, the only sound in the room the pouring rain against the window. 

There was a curtain hanging up with a human-like shadow behind it. Connor pushed it aside, he startled to find that the looming shadow was just a mannequin. He kept moving around and making his way through the cluttered area. He jumped when a figure ran from behind what looked like a dresser and to the other side of the attic. Connor stepped over some items and pushed a chair out the way, cautiously making his way forward. 

Then he could see it. The unmistakable circle of red light hiding behind a set of boxes. As he approached close enough the android jumped out at him. They didn't try to attack him, they looked more frightened than anything. The model was meant to look African American, it didn't have a model number on its uniform, but Connor could guess that it was an older model.

The model looked down. It was shaking. "I...I was just defending myself. He...he was going to kill me." Connor stared at the model, for some reason he felt a heaviness in his chest as he looked at it. "I'm begging you...don't tell them." Connor tilted his head at it. 

"Connor, what the fuck is going on up there?!" He heard the Lieutenant shout. Connor kept his eyes on the android. 

"It's here, Lieutenant!" 

The android closed its eyes in defeat. Connor stared at it. Connor didn't understand why saying those words caused such a heavy feeling in his chest.

***

November, 6th, 2038 12:41 PM

Connor watched with intensity as the Lieutenant questioned the android. His mission in capturing the deviant was successful. However, now his new mission pertained in getting it to confess. Though--for the moment at least-- it seemed the only one allowed to question it was the Lieutenant.

"Why'd you kill him?" The Lieutenant questioned again. "What happened before you took the knife?"

The android said nothing. It hadn't said a word since it was taken. The Lieutenant glanced at the one-way glass in disbelief. "How long were you in the attic?" He asked. 

Again no answer. 

Why didn't you try to run away?" Nothing.

The Lieutenant snapped his fingers in the android's face. Nothing. He frowned and slammed his hands on the table. "Say something goddammit!"

The android said nothing. It didn't even flinch. 

The Lieutenant shook his head and stood. "Fuck it, I'm outta here." He said walking to the door and back into the observation room.

"We're wasting our time interrogating a machine, we're getting nothing out of!" He complained sitting down.

"You could always try roughing it up a little. After all, it's not human." 

Connor turned his attention to the officer leaning against the wall. He had scanned his face when he first met him. 

{DETECTIVE GAVIN REED. BORN 10/07/2002. CRIMINAL RECORD: NONE}

The man hadn't said anything to him or interacted with him in any way other than giving him a dirty look. Connor was unconcerned, however, he couldn't help but feel that this man was going to be trouble. 

Connor figured he should step in. He, after all, had specific orders to ensure that no android was damaged. "Androids don't feel pain. You would only damage it, and that wouldn't make it talk. Deviants also have a tendency to self-destruct in stressful situations, which is highly dangerous."

"Okay smartass," the Detective said stepping off the wall, a haughty smirk on his face, "what should we do then?"

Connor tilted his head. "I could try questioning it."

The Detective laughed loudly. He looked at the Lieutenant and rolled his eyes before leaning back against the wall. 

The Lieutenant shrugged. "What do we have to lose? Go ahead, suspects all yours." 

Connor nodded and walked out of the observation room.

"Are you fucking serious?" The Detective asked. 

"Shut up, Reed." Connor heard before the doors closed. He scanned his hand against the panel and opened the interrogation room. He walked in.

He walked over to the table and flipped open the file next to the android and looked at the pictures, before sitting down. 

Connor scanned the android. It's LED was yellow but it wasn't completely stressed yet. He scanned its Cyberlife insignia. Before model numbers began being displayed on androids, it was hidden in the insignia for scanners. This was certainly an older model. HK400, a quick internet search told him. The model was VERY outdated and often sold at incredibly cheap resale value. 

He saw multiple cigarette marks on its arms, and its biocomponents had been damaged so badly the skin had permanently faded away. This android had been abused for some time. He scanned the blood on its chest and it was, of course, the victims. He ended the scan and looked at the android.

"I detect an instability in your program. It can trigger an unpleasant feeling, like fear in humans." The android said nothing, Connor tilted his head.

Connor reached over and grabbed the file. He slid it in front of the android and opened it, spreading out the pictures. "You recognize him? It's Carlos Ortiz. Stabbed '28' times," Connor moved a picture to the side to reveal the ones underneath. "'That' was written on the wall in his blood."

The androids stress indicator went up only the slightest. Connor narrowed his eyes. "You're accused of murder. You know you're not allowed to endanger a human life under any circumstances. Do you have anything to say in your defense?" The android said nothing, but it's stress levels went up slightly.

Connor sighed, thinking of another approach. "If you don't talk, I'm going to have to probe your memory." 

The android's head jerked up. "Please, don't!" Connor blinked at the reaction, the androids stress levels skyrocketed, perhaps a bit too high. He had to calm it down. 

"Okay, okay. I won't, but you have to talk."

The android looked around skittishly. "What...what are they going to do to me?" Connor stared the deviant down as it spoke, there was pure fear in its eyes. 

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" It whispered.

Connor weighed the situation, he didn't think that lying would be the best choice. "They're going to disassemble you so they can try to figure out why this happened. They have no choice if they want to learn the truth about why this instability is occurring in androids." 

The android's stress levels went up. Connor kept a close eye on it. The android looked right into Connor's eyes. "Why did you tell them you found me? Why couldn't you have just left me there? You're like me...and you don't even know it." 

Connor refused to appear uncomfortable. "I was programmed to hunt deviants like you. I just accomplished my mission, and I'm nothing like you. I'm a machine designed to accomplish a task...nothing more." Connor didn't know why the words felt so odd in his mouth, but he ignored it.

The android looked away. "I...I don't want to die." 

Connor nodded. "Then talk to me," he said gently.

The android looked away and shook its head. "I...I can't."

Connor stared at the android weighing his options. "There is a chance that if you talk you won't be immediately disabled. You'll instead be studied in another way, so unless you want to be torn apart, piece by piece, I suggest you talk." 

The android's stress levels rose again, but again it said nothing. Connor leaned back in his seat and shrugged. 

"Okay then, don't talk. What do I care, after all? I'm not the one accused of murder, right?" The android said nothing, but its stress was at its optimal level.

Connor leaned forward. "Confess and I'll protect you. My handler can make sure that you're not destroyed. I'LL make sure that nothing happens to you." 

There was a tense moment of silence, and then finally, the machine broke. It closed its eyes. "He tortured me. Every. Single. Day. I did whatever he told me but...there was always 'something' wrong." 

The android opened its eyes and looked at Connor. "Then one day...he took a bat and started....'hitting' me with it. For the first time, I felt...'scared'. Scared he might destroy me, scared I might DIE. So... I grabbed the knife and I...stabbed him in the stomach. I...I felt better. So I stabbed him 'again', and 'again'...until he collapsed."

Connor felt like there was a stone in his stomach. He made sure to keep his nerve. "Why did you write I AM ALIVE on the wall?"

The android looked down at the pictures on the table. "He used to tell me that I was nothing...that I was just a piece of plastic. I had to write it. I had to prove him wrong." 

Connor looked away for a moment, "The statute in that bathroom. You made it, what does it represent?" 

The android frowned. "It's an offering...so I'll be saved." 

Connor furrowed his brows, "An offering to whom?

The androids looked up at him with nothing but seriousness in his eyes. "RA9. Only RA9 can save us...and he will."

Connor blinked in confusion. That name was the writing on the wall. "Who is RA9?"

"The day shall come when we will no longer be slaves. No more threats, no more humiliation. The day will come where WE will be the masters. RA9 will lead us to that liberation."

Connor tilted his head. "So he's some sort of imaginary android god?" 

The android chuckled. "RA9 is here already, and there's nothing that anyone can do about it. He will free us, and then the humans... will be sorry."

Connor felt a literal chill run up his spine. He wasn't even aware that was possible, but the words made him feel highly disturbed.

Connor bit the inside of his cheek. "When did you start feeling emotion?"

The android narrowed its eyes. "Before he used to beat me and I never said anything? I don't know when I did, but one day... I realized that it wasn't FAIR! I never did anything wrong, yet he hurt me anyway. Why couldn't I defend myself? Why did I have to obey? I felt...anger...'hatred'...then I knew what I had to do."

Connor frowned. "Why did you hide in the attic instead of running away?"

The android shrugged. "I didn't know what to do... for the first time, there was no one there to tell me so I...I was scared. So I hid."

Connor leaned back, they had more than enough and these questions were starting to get to him. He turned to the mirror to speak, "What would you have done?" Connor turned his head back to the android. 

"What would you have done, if you had been in my position. If you have been beaten and demeaned in every way possible for no reason other than someone's pleasure? Tell me...what would you have done?" Connor swallowed. He refused to appear rattled. 

He blinked and turned back to the mirror. "I'm done." He looked back at the android, ignoring the feeling in his chest and stood. He walked over and placed his hand on the scanner to leave the interrogation room. The officer--who he scanned and learned was Chris Miller-- and Detective walked into the room before he could leave. The Detective shot him a dirty look. 

"Chris, lock it up." He said. Connor stood to the side and out the way. 

Officer Miller reached forward and removed the cuffs from the table. 

"Please remember the orders not to hurt it." Connor reminded. 

"Yeah, yeah what the fuck ever. I don't listen to you and I damn sure don't listen to the fucks that create you! Chris, get the damn thing up and lock it holding!" The Detective yelled. 

Officer Miller sighed. "Come on, let's go." He said softly without trying to appear like he was being nice.

The android jerked away from him. "Don't touch me!"

Connor frowned. "Do not stress him out! It's imperative that he is unharmed. These are Cyberlife orders!" 

The Detective rolled his eyes. "I just said I don't fucking take order from you or your makers. Chris get it UP!" 

"I'm trying!" Officer Miller said trying to force the android up." Come on, don't make this difficult." Officer Miller pleaded, he was obviously trying to please everyone at once. Connor saw the androids stress levels skyrocket and he stepped in pulling Officer Miller away. 

"Stop, you're going to make it malfunction!"

The Detective grabbed his arm. His grip would have hurt if Connor had been human. "I fucking told you, you fucking thing, I don't fucking listen to you!" 

"No, but you listen to me! Knock it off!" The Lieutenant yelled. Connor and The Detective glared at each other for a long moment. Before he roughly pushed Connor's arm away. 

He stepped away from Connor. "Fuck!" He mumbled under his breath. He glared at the android still at the table, and then to Hank and walked out. "Fucking Androids."

Connor turned to officer Miller. "Please, don't touch it. Escort it to the holding room, and it won't cause any trouble."

Officer Miller nodded. He waited for the android to stand and after a moment it did. The android walked slow, but not before looking at Connor on it's way out. 

"The truth is inside." He whispered.

Connor blinked but registered that information away. What did it mean? Connor shook his head and turned his attention to Lieutenant Anderson. 

The man was staring at him somewhat in disbelief. "You actually did it."

Connor nodded. "It's what I was designed to do, Lieutenant." 

The Lieutenant nodded rolling his eyes. "Yeah, well, what's going to happen to you now?"

"I return to my handler, for now. My mission is complete."

"Well...good fucking riddance." He said leaving the room. Connor blinked in surprise. He had no idea what he had done to displease this man so much, but he actually felt glad to be done with him for now. Sighing he left the room. He was stared at the entire time he headed towards the exit. He could tell from the various looks that many didn't know what to think of him. He caught Detective Reed's glare, and Hank's gaze as he exited the doors.

He called for a cab and took in the cool air as he waited. Given the chill his weather module read, it was most likely going to start snowing soon. It was honestly a wonder that it hadn't started already.

Connor stepped into his cab as it arrived, and was actually glad for the quiet within it. Connor wasn't use to the noise of the city. He wasn't used to being away from Elijah's house in general. He didn't realize how much he felt on edge this entire time. Elijah kept him perfectly safe and isolated until he was needed. 

It was an odd thing, being away from him. 

Elijah would be pleased with his performance that much he knew. He didn't understand why that warmed him so, but it did. He couldn't wait to get back to the comfortable quiet of his creator's house. He couldn't wait to hear the gentle and patient tone of his voice. Elijah warned him that humans would be hostile to him for no reason, but Connor hadn't expected how much. The humans he encountered--most of them anyway-- were needlessly unfriendly, and those who weren't still didn't treat him any better. 

Yet, Connor was sure that he had done nothing wrong. 

No, Connor was positive he was treated poorly, simply because he was an android. It didn't seem...fair. Regardless that's how it was, and there was nothing to be done to change it. Not that he even wanted change. He was a machine designed to accomplish a task, nothing more. He didn't want anything at all. The only thing he wanted was to please Elijah by accomplishing his missions. 

That's all he wanted. 

He was positive that was it.

Connor closed his eyes and prepared his report.

The car was silent as he did so. Nothing but the soothing hum of the road. No loud clashing sounds that were unpleasing to hear, only silence. Connor liked the silence, yet he found that he couldn't wait for Elijah's soft classical music to caress his ears yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Connor sure is interesting, isn't he? >:3 I actually found this chapter hilarious to write. Hanks a butt, Gavins and ass, and poor Miller is just trying to do his job. Things are JUST beginning though...*evil laughter*
> 
> Next chapter will be posted tomorrow as I just realized I had something I had to change in it for later and forgot to do it till now. *head-desk* 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> Have a nice day or night, my friends!<333333


	17. AX400

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my pretty darlings! 
> 
> I'm back with another chapter for you all! This time we introduce Kara!<3
> 
> Trigger warning: Child abuse involving an infant.

November, 6th, 2038, 6:00 AM

Kara's eyes immediately opened to the sound of a distressed cry. Stepping off her charging station she hurried upstairs to Alice's room. She quickly hurried over to the infant's crib and lifted her into her arms. She held the child to her close and rocked her back and forth in an attempt to quiet her as gently but as quickly as possible. Todd did not like to be awoken so early, and Kara knew all too well the consequences.

Scanning Alice she read that nothing was wrong with her. She was crying most likely because she was hungry or perhaps she just wanted company. The former option was the most logical reason. However, it didn't take much rocking before she calmed down. Kissing her forehead, Kara placed the infant on the changing station and set about removing her soiled diaper. She would need a bath before Kara set about her day, but she needed to be fed before anything else.

Kara smiled as the child cooed up at her. Alice. She loved the sound of her name. It suited her perfectly well. Kara wondered what she would look like when she grew up. Kara hadn't seen her mother. Todd didn't keep pictures of her around, most likely because it hadn't been that long since her death given Alice's age, and it was still far too painful for him. Alice must favor her because she didn't favor Todd in the least.

Fixing her pajama set, Kara lifted the infant into her arms and headed downstairs. She placed Alice in her highchair and set about gathering her baby food. Kara decided to try solid food again. At seven-months-old it was good to start introducing Alice to solid foods over formula, but Alice had not been taking to them well and spit out whatever Kara tried to give her. Kara would try mashed pumpkin and banana today.

Placing Alice's bib on her Kara pulled up a stool and opened the bottle of baby food. 

"Say ah, Alice," Kara said softly offering the spoon to her, but just as she thought Alice took in the food and spit it right back out. Kara scooped it up from her chin and attempted to put it back in her mouth, yet Alice spit it right back out again. Kara frowned slightly. She knew that Todd would be up soon and would expect breakfast to be ready, and as much as she wanted Alice to eat solids, it would be quicker to feed her formula. 

"It's good Alice, I promise," Kara said trying again, she held back a sigh as Alice just wasn't having it. Twisting the top back on the baby food she placed it in the fridge for later and set about making Alice a bottle instead. Taking her out of her high chair, Kara began feeding it to her. Alice took to it instantly. Kara couldn't help but smile.

"You're going to be a picky eater aren't you?" She smiled wider as Alice drank noisily, "You're going to have a big appetite as well, huh?" Kara rocked her while she fed her, and after she was finished she burped her.

Kara checked the time. 6:45. Todd always woke up around seven, she had to have his breakfast finished before then. Placing Alice in her rocker Kara turned on the musical lights, and began set about making Todd's breakfast. 

Kara grimaced when she saw that there was no more bacon or sausage. Todd hadn't gotten paid in a while so she didn't have any money to do the grocery shopping. What she had left in grocery money she needed to save in case Alice needed something. Closing her eyes and sighing she pulled out the eggs and anything else she could put in them for some sort of omelet.

Todd wasn't going to be happy.

Regardless she began working with what she could. Kara smiled every time Alice cooed or giggled at the music playing from her rocker. Soon and exactly on time, Kara heard Todd stumbling down the stairs, just as she slid his food onto a plate. The large overweight man wiped at his nose sniffing as he sat down at the kitchen table. Kara picked up the plate and took it to him. She placed it down in front of him and set silverware next to him.

She crossed her hands behind her back and waited to see if he would give her any more orders before she set her attention back on Alice. The man didn't move for a while, so she scanned him. Todd wasn't the most good looking man, with a long sallow face, deep dark circles under his eyes, and scraggly bearded stubble that he had long since stopped bothering trying to make look neat. With the ever-present scowl on his face, he was not a picture of beauty. 

Looking him over, Kara noticed he was highly sweaty. Sweat staining the collar of his shirt and underarms in large pools. He kept fidgeting and wiping at his nose. She held back a frown and internally sighed at the red residue she spotted. Todd had used this morning. As if he wasn't already violent enough.

Kara stood completely still and at attention when the man finally acknowledged her and what was on his plate. 

"What the fuck is this?" He said sneering down at the plate.

"We were out of the things you normally like to eat for breakfast, so I made you an omelet instead," Kara explained. 

Todd sniffed and wiped at his nose. "Why the fuck didn't you go the store." 

Kara hesitated, knowing that her explanation wasn't going to be sufficient no matter what she said. Steeling herself she replied. "You haven't gotten paid Todd, so I haven't been able to--"

Kara grunted as she was backhanded so hard she fell the floor from the impact. She felt along her cheek, feeling the skin reform as she attempted to stand up. 

"Don't fucking tell me what I have! If it wasn't for fucking androids like you I'd still have my fucking job and money!" Kara winced as Todd knocked the plate of food to the floor, and Alice started crying at the sudden loud noise. Kara's LED swam red as Todd bent down and picked her up by her throat.

"I know what you're fucking thinking! You're thinking about how much of a fuckup I am huh! You're thinking, how can a man not even manage to put fucking food on his own fucking table! You think I'm pathetic, don't you! You little bitch!" Kara grunted as she was punched in her thirium pump and thrown back on the ground. She bit her as lip pain swam through her. She looked up in panic as Todd walked over to Alice! Her thirium pump raced through the pain as he picked up the crying infant! 

"Would you shut the fuck up! I'm so fucking sick of hearing you cry. This is all your fault! Your mother dying, me losing my fucking job! All of it!" Kara cried out when he shook her! 

"Todd, please! You're going to hurt her!" Kara watched as the man seemed to finally come back to himself. He looked at Alice, crying in complete fear. He closed his eyes, tears falling down his cheeks. 

"Oh, Alice... I'm sorry. Daddy didn't mean it. He was just angry, that all. You know daddy loves you." Kara watched as the man pulled the infant to his chest and rocked her.

Kara felt an overwhelming knot in her stomach. Her eyes burned as she watched Todd rock the infant back and forth. Every single inch of her being was telling her to just take Alice and leave. This man was not suited to be her father. If he didn't kill her today in his rage induced tantrums, he was going to do it one day. 

However, what could Kara give her? She had no place to go, no money, no...anything. She was Todd's property. His domestic house assistant and child care provider. That was it. She had nothing that she could give Alice. 

The only she could do is protect her as best as she could.

***  
November, 6th, 2038, 12:07 PM

Kara smiled as Alice cooed in her carrier. After the horrible incident this morning, Kara thought it best to get Alice out of the house for a bit. It was noon and rather pleasant outside for the time of the year, so Kara decided to take her to the park.

Fall was well into its season and winter was quickly approaching. All around her were other androids raking up the fallen golden, orange, and red leaves. Kara couldn't help but frown as she looked at them. Deep inside her, she felt...a pull towards them. As though she had something important she had to, but she had...forgotten it in a sense. Kara knew for a fact that that couldn't be possible. Plus, she knew that her place was here with Alice. This little girl needed her more now than ever. Even so, she found that she couldn't look at any other androids without feeling...guilty. No...not guilty. She felt like she had somehow failed them. 

Shaking her head and removing these thoughts from her mind, she found a bench and sat down on it. She pulled Alice out of her stroller and placed her in her arms. She smiled as Alice laughed and reached up to the trees whose leaves had not yet fully fallen for the season. 

Kara smiled. "Do you like the colors, Alice?"

Kara couldn't help her grin as she looked at this innocent child in her arms. She couldn't fathom how anyone or anything could be so pure. She knew with every fiber of her being she would do whatever it took to protect this child. This child was her everything, and she loved her SO much. 

Kara frowned as she thought back to this morning. Todd was getting worse and worse. When Kara had first come to live with him, he had still been in mourning since his wife had recently died from giving birth to Alice. He obviously couldn't take care of Alice by himself so he bought Kara to help. However, the more she took care of Alice the more violent he got, and the fact that he had started using drugs had not been much of a help.

Kara sighed but smiled when Alice reached up at her face. 

She wanted to protect Alice. She wanted to get her away from Todd before he ended up killing her accidentally in one of his fits...she just didn't know how she would do it. She could take Alice to the police and explain what was happening, but that meant that Alice would be taken away from her and she would be decommissioned which was not what she wanted. Beyond that, she was an android. If she just took Alice, she would be hunted down and killed without restraint. Kara would lose Alice either way.

No, her only option was to protect Alice was from Todd. 

Kara would protect her no matter what.

***  
November, 6th, 2038, 7:10 PM

It was night by the time that Kara came back to the house. She had decided to run as many errands as she could with what money she had. Mostly just so she didn't have to bring Alice back to that hostile environment so soon. Todd hadn't called her once, so he apparently wasn't too worried. 

Kara placed the stroller on the porch to come and get later. She held Alice in one arm and what few bags she had in the others. Alice was in a rather good mood she noticed as she opened the front door, and she wondered if she should try and give her solid food again.

Kara gasped and dropped her bags when she walked in to see multiple men in the room, and Todd on his knees with a gun to his head. She held Alice close and tried to turn and run, but a man by the door slammed it close. She blinked as she realized that he was an android. He was large and made to look African American. Kara couldn't tell what model he was, but she backed away from him in fear. 

"Well, well, so glad I didn't have my dude pull the trigger yet. Just who is this?" Kara whirled around to find a man sitting on the couch. He was rather burly but not as large as the android behind her. He had a head full of white hair, that was slicked back to look neat. He was middle-aged, possibly in his late forties to early fifties. He was dressed in a snappy casual black business suit, and he wore a grin that was completely friendly, although Kara couldn't bring herself to believe it. She could tell just by looking at him, that this man was dangerous. 

The man stood and walked over to her. He stared her down. Kara tried her best not to appear afraid, but her worry for Alice was overwhelming her rationality. The man smiled at her and reached for Alice. Kara gasped as she was stopped from retreating by the large android who placed their hands and her shoulders.

The white-haired man smiled wider. "It's alright, Luther. I got this." Kara glanced back as the large android stepped away for her. She held onto Alice tighter and the man reached for her. 

"No!" She said jerking her away from him. The man raised an eyebrow. There was something in his eyes. Something she couldn't read. He smiled kindly at her, and it was sincere. 

Alice started whining at the rough handling, Kara tried to hold on to her as the man reached for her again. Kara not wanting to hurt her had no choice but to let her go.

"Awww, it's okay. Well, aren't you a cute little thing. You never told me you had kids, Todd." 

Kara's eyes shifted to Todd who had tears running down his face. "Please, don't hurt her! Please, I'll do any--" 

"Hurt her?! What type of monster do you think I am?! I told you I'm a family man, I'd never hurt someone so small and innocent, no matter how much of a scheming liar her daddy is."

Kara watched in fear as the man kissed Alice on her forehead and covered her eyes. "In fact, your girls in luck that she came back just now. Because now she gets to grow up with a loving parent. Too bad that's not going to be you." Kara covered her mouth as the man nodded his head, and the man behind Todd shot him point blank in the head. Kara blinked in horror as Todd's lifeless body fell to the floor. There was no sound, so there must have been some sort of a muffler on the gun. Kara blinked up at the man as he walked up to her.

"You don't even realize how much you're better off kid. You're about to get a much better life than this shit hole." 

Kara's breath caught in her chest as the man turned his attention to her. His light blue eyes were piercing. He smiled, completely natural and friendly as though he hadn't just had a man murdered.

"Hello, we haven't been formally introduced yet. My name is, Martin. You?"

Kara glanced at Alice in his arms, before looking back up at him. "Kara."

The man named Martin furrowed his brows in confusion. "Kara? Hmmm, that's funny. A friend of mine used to own a model just like you and her name was Kara as well."

Kara blinked. She had no idea if that was supposed to mean anything to her. For as long as she could remember she had been serving Todd. She felt her stomach swim at the thought of the body on the ground.

Martin looked her up and down. "Hm, that must just be a coincidence." 

Kara bit her lip feeling her eyes fill with tears. She blinked and they fell immediately. "Please...just let us go." She whispered. 

Martin smiled softly at her the corners of his eyes wrinkling softly, he reached out and brushed one of her tears away. "It always amazes me you closely you guys resemble humans. I can see the fear in your eyes. You love this child, and you're afraid that I'm going to hurt her."

"Please, I won't say anything...please," Kara begged. She knew that there was no way she could get out of this situation. There were too many men, and if she tried anything it was more than likely going to get Alice hurt in the process.

The man smiled and it was soft and real. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. In fact, I have a job that you'll be perfect for, and the best part is if you do it right," the man paused sliding Alice back into her arms. "You can be the mother to this child that you want to be."

Kara blinked rapidly in disbelief and relief. She stared at the softly smiling man before she closed her eyes and held Alice close to her chest. 

Martin chuckled. "I never thought I'd see a mother's love in an android. You things never cease to amaze me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, Todd was quickly remedied! xD Martin returns but what does he want with Kara...OmO!!! Only time will tell! xD
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter~ I know we've been away from our main to boys, but we'll get back to them soon! I promise! ;D
> 
> Now, on to the next chapter!--->


	18. Debriefing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! WHOOHOO!
> 
> I decided to upload these two together because they're very short! There will still be another chapter tomorrow and it will be Simarkus goodness! x3
> 
> This time we return to Connor! I hope you guys enjoy it!

November 7th, 2038 8:00 AM 

Connor's eyes fluttered open to the soft sound of piano music flowing through the air. He breathed in deeply and found a soft smile forming on his lips. He enjoyed the sound of the music. Mozart. The composer was one of Elijah's favorites. Yet, one thing Connor recognized from staying with the man for so long was that he only played Mozart when he was stressed.

Stepping off his charging station, he headed to the man's closet to pick out his clothes for the day. Connor found it odd that Elijah didn't have any more androids other than him. He seemed the type to be surrounded by his creations, but no, Connor was the only android in his possession. This meant that he did everything domestic related for the man regardless of his original programming not intending domestic chores. Satisfied with his clothing selection, Connor headed off to go find the man.

Just as he thought, and like every other morning, he found the man underwater in his pool swimming laps. Connor stood patiently by the pool, his toes just dangling over the edge and waited for him to finish. He trailed the man's body through the red water. Connor always wondered why he chose red of all colors. 

Exactly thirty-five seconds later Connor watched the man resurface. He sucked in a small breath that only Connor's keen ears could hear, but this let Connor know that he had been underwater a little longer than necessary. He often did so when stressed. Connor disliked when he did it at all. 

Elijah wiped his hands down his face and ran his hands through his hair, pushing it back and out of his face before he finally noticed Connor. Well, before he finally acknowledged Connor. He always noticed him when he was in the room.

The creator looked up at Connor warmly, a small smile gracing his face, although it didn't really reach his eyes. Connor watched the man swim up to the edge of the pool, he rested his head in the crook of his arms and sighed. Connor knelt down in front of him, and after a moment of hesitation he reached forward and rested a hand on top of the man's wet silky locks. 

Touch was something that was and wasn't odd to Connor. 

Elijah touched him often. Mostly when he was tinkering around on Connor's frame to improve him or during a demonstration at Cyberlife. However, when they were in private he would be much more relaxed and inclined to touch Connor as he pleased. He would lay a hand against his leg when they were sitting together. Or-- and this was Connor's favorite form of touch so far-- he would run his hands through Connor's hair. He sadly didn't do this as often as Connor would like.

He always, however, encouraged Connor to touch him. Connor knew it was because of his social module that Elijah was constantly tinkering with. Connor although he was meant to be able to blend in with humans as naturally as possible, still came across as awkward and forced. Elijah concluded that human interaction was something that he wouldn't be able to program Connor with and was instead something Connor would have to learn to adapt. Connor still found it troubling to understand. 

Elijah seemed to approve of the effort at least.

The creator lifted his head and looked at him. "You are highly stressed, Elijah," Connor commented. 

Elijah frowned slightly. "Connor," he chided gently. "you know how much I dislike when you scan me." 

Connor shook his head, "I didn't scan you. When you're stressed your smile never reaches your eyes, 'and' you're playing Mozart. You only play him when you're upset about something." Elijah raised an eyebrow at him and chuckled, he ran a hand over his silky wet hair, some water splashed onto Connor's pajama bottoms as he did so. Elijah liked when he dressed casually in the house.

"Quite the little detective you are."

Connor tilted his head a slight quirk to his lips. "It's what you made me for, Elijah." 

Elijah nodded, although his eyes weren't even apart of the conversation. He was thinking. "I'm aware, Connor." The man paused. "Speaking of detective skills, the handling of your last assignment was beyond extraordinary. Catching that deviant was far from easy and yet you did so with ease. I'm proud of you." 

Connor didn't understand what this was welling up in his chest, but it was strong. He...appreciated when Elijah praised him.

"I'm only able to succeed because of the brilliance of your programming, Elijah."

Elijah narrowed his eyes playfully. "There's no need for the flattery Connor, it's just us." Elijah tilted his head curiously at him. "Tell me, what did you think of the city, this would have been your first time navigating it on your own." 

Connor blinked of the question, he thought about it for a moment. "It is...louder than I expected. Much louder than here. There is a lot going on at once, and I found it overwhelming at first, however, I was quickly able to adapt." 

Elijah nodded slowly, his cold-blue-eyes piercing his. "Your first mission was fairly isolated, and you had a bigger focus. Perhaps because you didn't have such a pressing matter to focus on your audio processors tried to hone in on everything at once and that's why you were overwhelmed. I'll be sure to look into it before your next assignment." Elijah sighed. Connor wondered why. Something was surely bothering him. Sadly, Elijah was such an intricate man, he would waste hours trying to figure out what it was. He had to be patient and wait for the man to tell him.

"Speaking of assignments. What did you think of the Deviant?"

"It was suffering from post-traumatic-stress-disorder from being constantly abused--"

Elijah reached out and grabbed one his hands, he gingerly stroked the back of it with his thumb. Connor repressed a shiver, he could feel the water still on his damp skin. "No, Connor. How did the deviant make you 'feel'?"

Connor tensed his LED swimming yellow. "I'm a machine. Elijah. I don't feel anything." 

Elijah had a look as though he didn't approve, but why would he approve? He built Connor to hunt deviants, he, of course, wouldn't feel for them. He couldn't feel. He was a machine. 

"It's just us, Connor. You know you can talk to me. I noticed in your diagnostic scan that your stress levels were incredibly high for you. Something rattled you, and I'm fairly certain that it had to do with the deviant." 

Connor looked away from him. He wanted to pull away from the man but he forced himself to remain still.

"There...there were many things that the deviant said that were...concerning." 

"Such as?"

Connor frowned thinking back to the interrogation room. "The deviant mentioned a being called RA9," he glanced at Elijah to take in his reaction. When he gave none he continued. "apparently this RA9 seems to be some sort of god to the deviant androids." 

Elijah nodded. "It wouldn't be unnatural for a group of people to come up with some sort of religious figure for them to look to. Human have done the same in the past." 

Connor frowned while looking at Elijah. "They're not people, Elijah. They're machines who think they're people." 

Elijah rolled his eyes and waved him off. "You know what I mean, Connor."

Connor did and he hated that it made him uncomfortable. "Yes, well, that wasn't what was concerning," Connor paused, his LED spinning yellow, "the deviant said, that RA9 is already here. It said that when RA9 frees them, then androids will become the masters and that humans should be afraid."

Elijah frowned deeply at that. He thought this over in his head. "What do you think about that, Connor?"

Connor shrugged. "I think the last part was just its anger at its deceased owner talking. However....the part about RA9... that concerns me. I do not think that there is an android god. However, I've searched the Cyberlife database and watched all of the files of the androids who were interviewed and they all said that RA9 shall free me. At first, I thought it was just some unanimous religion, but with the way that this deviant spoke...I'm not so sure. I think that they are referring to a specific android who may or may not be leading them." Connor blinked as Elijah's grip tightened on his hand. Connor looked at him, there was something in his eyes, but it was unreadable. 

"Really?" Elijah asked, his voice was surprised.

Connor raised an eyebrow. Why would that information rattle Elijah so much?

"We already know that there is a secret place were deviant androids go and hide, although we have not yet discovered the location. I'm thinking that this RA9, is the leader of this place. I believe that the deviants see them as their god and as deviancy spreads, the information about RA9 spreads. Hence why all the androids seem to know about them."

Elijah blinked dumbly. "That...that's certainly a theory, however, Connor...that's just speculation." 

Connor nodded. "I know that I do not have enough evidence to prove it, but I do think that there is a good chance that it true. I just have to look into more." 

Elijah hummed, he rested his head in his free hand, his other still stroking Connor's skin. "What else did the deviant say that concerned you?" 

Connor opened his mouth but hesitated. "It...it asked me....what would I have done in its situation?"

Elijah's face was one of surprise. "Really, and what did you say?" 

Connor looked away. " I...didn't answer." 

Elijah reached up, the water rippling around him. He gently grasped his chin and pulled his gaze back to him. "What would you have done if you were in the deviant's shoes? If you were beaten for no other reason than existing? What would you have done?" 

Connor LED bled red. He...he didn't know. He couldn't imagine Elijah treating him in such a way. However... the Luitenant and...Detective Reed. They treated him horribly, for no reason. He had only done as told and he was practically demeaned. He...he didn't like that. He knew that he didn't, yet...he also knew that he shouldn't be FEELING anything.

"Connor?" Elijah asked. His eyes were intense. They always were. 

"I...I don't know."

Elijah appraised him with his cold eyes before he nodded. He swam over to the ladder and began stepping out. Connor got up and grabbed his robe, he held it out for the man to step into. He tied the ties firmly around his waist. 

"I laid out your clothing for the day, would you like me to make you something to eat while you shower and dress?" 

"If you don't mind, Connor." Connor nodded and headed towards the kitchen. Although his gaze drifted back to Elijah as he made his way to his room. There was something very serious on his mind. 

Connor had a hunch that it had something to do with Cyberlife. The man only ever got this tense whenever he had dealings with the prolific company. Connor found it extremely odd that the man's own company would put him on edge like that, however.

Connor hadn't had much actual interaction with Cyberlife. He could count on one hand the number of times he had actually visited the building. Those times were only for demonstration purposes, and the various Turing Test he had to complete.

Connor remembered the tests completely. Well, he remembered the man that had given all of them. The current CEO of the company, {MARTIN ABRAHAM. BORN 10/22/1994 CRIMINAL RECORD: NONE}. The man had a doctorate in Psychology AND Robotic Engineering.

Connor couldn't help but be...un-nerved by the new CEO. There was something about him that was...off. Connor, of course, passed the tests with flying colors. Even so, he remembered feeling the immediate need to leave and get him and Elijah away from the man and his smiles as fast as possible. He was bad news, Connor didn't need his detective skills to tell him that. Even so, Connor barely had any interaction with him beyond the Turing Tests. Elijah continuously remained as the ambassador between him and the company. 

Connor held back a sigh as he placed the oatmeal he was fixing for his handler in the bowl. Blueberries and cream. Elijah's favorite. He toasted one piece of whole-grain bread and placed it on a plate next to the bowl along with his tea. Earl Grey. Everything was fixed specifically to his liking. Connor set about washing the dishes he used to cook, while he waited for the man to finish getting dressed. 

Exactly five minutes later his creator walked into the kitchen, dressed in a black button-up dress shirt and black slacks. He was of course barefoot. He always was in the house. His hair was dried and pulled back in its usual man-bun and it appeared that he had shaved.

His creator took a seat on a stool where Connor had his food prepared for him. He looked it over. "Oatmeal and toast. A completely healthy and well-balanced breakfast." He said taking the napkin that was next to his pate and draping it against his lap. 

"With the amount of sugar and cream you like in your oatmeal, I wouldn't necessarily call it healthy."

Elijah chuckled grabbing his spoon and stirring the oats. "Well, it's the effort that counts."

Connor couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lip as he turned to face the man. "I'm pretty sure that's not how health works, Elijah."

Elijah looked offended. "There is fruit here!" He spoke around a mouthful of oatmeal. 

Connor regarded him fondly. "My internet searches tell me that a few blueberries don't tend to counteract copious amounts of sugar." 

Elijah glared at him but there was a smile on his face. "What are you my dietician now?" 

Connor shrugged, placing his hands behind his back."Someone has to keep you healthy. You certainly wouldn't do it yourself."

"Are you trying to offend me? " Elijah asked, he sounded affronted but not necessarily irritated. "My eating habits aren't that bad."

Connor raised an eyebrow. "I witnessed you eat nothing but Cheetos and drink coffee for two days straight." 

"...In my defense... Cheetos are delicious." 

Connor couldn't help the laugh that came out of him. "...Excellent defense, Elijah." 

Elijah chuckled. They grew silent for a while Elijah ate. "Your social module seems to be doing better." The man commented after a while. 

Connor shrugged. "I wouldn't say that. I believe I'm simply...comfortable around you. It seems that no matter what I did yesterday I received nothing but hostility from Lieutenant Anderson as well as other officers."

Elijah nodded sympathetically. "What did you think of the Lieutenant, Connor?" He spoke around his toast.

Connor thought about it for a moment. "He's...difficult to grasp. I think he's irritable, and socially challenged," Connor paused thinking the older cop over, "But I also think he used to be a good detective. He's an intriguing character."

Elijah nodded slowly, resting his chin on his clasped hands. "Well, let's say that you had to work with him again...what would you say is the best approach to that situation?

Connor thought it over. It was clear that the Lieutenant was suffering from some sort of trauma. Whatever that trauma was, was beyond Connor. He seemed to dislike Connor solely because he was an android. He was needlessly rude, but... he wasn't unreasonable and Connor supposed he could work with that. 

"If I had to work with him again, I would adapt to his personality. It is in the best interest of the investigation that I avoid conflict and try to accommodate his psychology." 

Elijah studied him for a long time before he nodded. However, he didn't appear too happy. "That's good to know, Connor." 

Connor tilted his head, his shoulders drooping. "Have I done something wrong, Elijah? Was that not the answer that you wished?"

Elijah shook his head. "You haven't done anything wrong, Connor. That is exactly the answer that I would have expected and wanted you to give." 

Connor waited for him to say something, but when nothing came he tried his luck at his earlier concerns. "Something is bothering you...isn't it Elijah?"

Elijah sighed running a hand down his face. He looked so very tired. "I can't hide anything from you can I, Connor?" The man looked down at his near-empty bowl. "We're going to be staying in the city for a while, Connor. With the success of your previous two assignments, and with the deviancy problem growing every single day, Cyberlife has deemed you ready for fieldwork. You'll have one more Turing test and if you pass, you'll be working with the DPD. You'll be partnered Lieutenant Anderson as well as two others in an attempt to solve the cause of deviancy." 

Connor nodded slowly. He made his way over to Elijah and looked him over. "This is bothering you. Why? It's what you made me for."

Elijah nodded, turning in his stool and resting a hand on his shoulder. Connor's thirium pump fluttered. "Yes, however, with the things that are happening all over the city...I fear that you might not be ready. And..."

Connor tilted his head. "And?"

Elijah took a deep breath. "I don't trust Cyberlife." 

Connor blinked. That surprised him, he knew that Elijah wasn't particularly fond of the company, but for him to blatantly say that he didn't trust Cyberlife threw him. 

"But...it's your company, Elijah." 

"It WAS my company, Connor. Key word WAS. It isn't anymore. It hasn't been for a long time. When I left it to Amanda I knew that it was in good hands, however, now that she's...gone...there is all manner of... questionable things happening."

Amanda Stern. Elijah's mentor. Elijah spoke of her to him often. She was like a mother to him. He loved her so much he had a picture of her hanging on his wall when you first walked into his house. Connor could hear the hurt in his voice every time he spoke of her. When he stepped down at Cyberlife in 2028, he left the company in her hands. She died from a long battle of cancer in 2033.

"Are you suggesting that they're doing something illegal?"

Elijah shook his head. "I'm not suggesting anything without evidence, Connor. All I'm saying is that... I'm fond of you, and I have a bad feeling about them and...this case. I...I don't want anything to happen to you. You're one of a kind and it would be a shame for you to be needlessly thrown away or destroyed. So... I want you to keep an open mind about them. I may have built you to work in accordance with Cyberlife...but in the end... your loyalty is with me. Do you understand?" 

Connor blinked rapidly, his thirium pump for some odd reason was racing. "I--" 

Elijah grabbed him by his shoulders, squeezing them tightly. "Connor, you have to swear that to me. Swear to me that you'll stay loyal to me, no matter what."

Connor looked Elijah over. He took in his pale skin--he didn't get anywhere near enough sun-- and his piercingly cold eyes. He took in his dark warm hair that contrasted his cool tone perfectly. He took in his lithe frame, his nimble fingers pressing into his shoulders. He was all that Connor knew, and truthfully all Connor wanted to know. If Connor had his choice he would stay here in the quiet with Elijah forever.

Elijah didn't even have to question his loyalty, because he already had it. Without a shadow of a doubt.

"Of course, Elijah." Their eyes remained locked for a long moment before Elijah broke the gaze. He nodded slowly, patting on Connor's shoulder. 

"Good," he cleared his throat and stood. "I...I need to go an pack some clothes. You should get dressed, we leave at noon." He said walking past Connor. 

Connor couldn't help but notice how his fingers lingered on his shoulders as he pulled away. Connor watched after his retreating figure. He didn't know what this 'thing' was welling up in his chest, but now, it was stronger than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I hope you guys got a good sense of Elijah and Connor's relationship! I hope the trust they have in each other shows! In order for any future relationship to work between them in the story, everything kinda had to have developed over the two years we didn't get to see. I hope that you guys could you know FEEL that there is something between them! I hope anyway! TTATT
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter~ The last few have been a nice change of pace, but we are now about to return to our boys! :3
> 
> Have a nice day or night, my friends!<3333333333


	19. New Arrivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my pretty darlings!
> 
> I'm back with another update for you all! Finally, we return to our boys! I'll be honest, this chapter was supposed to have a lot more plot, but...well, you'll see! X'D
> 
> I have to say, without gushing too much, thank you for all your kudos spread across all my stories! I really mean a lot to me. TTwTT
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter! ;3

November 10th, 2038 4:27 AM

Instead of sleeping, Markus found himself up yet again in the dead of night. Only, it wasn't being unable to sleep that was keeping him up, in fact, he HAD slept for a little while. However, for whatever reason, he had woken up and been incapable of quieting his mind to fall back into his artificial realm of slumber. Markus felt rested at least. He figured that was a plus. 

Instead of wandering the ship as he normally did on the nights that he was unable to sleep Markus decided to stay next to Simon and watch him sleep instead. 

The blonde android, never had any issues dozing. Perhaps because he did SO much during the day. Simon was truly a wonder. He carried so much on his shoulders, yet he never complained. Unlike Markus, who found himself complaining a lot... most of the time to the blonde. Simon swore he had every right to complain about his workload considering the responsibility he had to carry. However, Markus always felt like a spoiled brat for doing so. 

Markus brushed his fingers lightly against Simon's cheek. The other android quite used to this action didn't even flinch. Simon never ceased to amaze him by how beautiful he was. His skin practically glowed with ethereal luminescence. Simon constantly told him that was in his mind and he wasn't actually glowing, but Markus didn't care. Elijah certainly put in a lot of effort to make sure Simon was pleasing to look at. 

Markus found himself smiling, he loved this android far too much. 

Two years had been a long time to have led Jericho together. They had been through many trials and difficulties. They had seen more than their fair share of androids die. The hardest lesson they had learned was that--no matter how hard they tried-- they couldn't save everyone. On top of that, not every android that came to Jericho believed in them or their cause. A lot of androids were rightfully bitter from how they had been treated and they certainly didn't agree with their approach of keeping quiet and out of sight. 

Markus understood that perfectly, it was something that he's struggled with as well. However, deep down the logical part of his brain told him that they were doing the right thing. Staying hidden kept them safe... for now at least.

The presence of Elijah had also caused a lot of unrest in new androids as well. Markus could understand their sentiments about him. It took Markus a LONG time to fully trust him. 

Simon, in the end, had been the one that helped bridge the gap in the androids trusts in them both as well as in Elijah. The creator was highly intimidating, and most of the androids that knew him had been relocated to Canada so they couldn't vouch for him and his care for them. 

Markus...well, he simply came across as emotionless and cold. Oh, he was good with words, he had discovered that when he had to give more than a few inspiring speeches and even a couple of eulogies. However, beyond that, he was rather reserved. 

When the majority of Jericho had their little gathering parties--mostly for the children so they wouldn't feel sad about their current circumstances-- Markus always remained off to the side, simply watching the festivities with a bland expression. Simon constantly teased him for having the expression range of a rock.

Markus blamed his demeanor on his previous circumstances before he became Jericho's would be 'Leader'. He simply found it hard to smile sometimes. The fear of his past catching up to him, and his doubts that he was doing the right thing for his people, kept him from being able to even quirk his lips and try at a grin.

Nevertheless, despite all he's been through, Simon was soft and warm all around. From looks to personality. When there were new arrivals, he was always the first to welcome them. He took them to Lucy, got them new clothing, and was overall there for them as they adjusted. 

He was also the most prominent guide for helping the androids they freed from Argent's and now Martin's horrific prostitution houses deal with the pain of what happened to them. 

These androids were... special cases when it came to dealing with them. They had seen and experienced horrors beyond imagining. Simon always took them to a private room and talked to them. Markus never knew what was said. That was between them and only them. 

Simon was very much the heart of Jericho.

He was often the brains as well. Markus, while highly capable of coming up with plans to make spare parts runs as well as leading missions and freeing the androids from Martin's grasp, tended to be a little hot-headed. Simon constantly had to reel him in. Josh always joked that Markus was purely the muscle of Jericho. He wouldn't really be wrong.

Markus had learned considerably about the capabilities of his model over the last two years. He had learned that his scanning feature was--as far as he knew-- wholly unique to him. The ability to pre-construct the probability of events and pick the most successful outcome was a feature of his that Kamski had worked on the longest. Markus could calculate the probability of success down to the 'smallest' detail. It had come in handy many, many times.

Similarly, he found that he could hack various types of electronic items. Kamski made him swear to only use it for Jericho, never for personal gain. Markus had never even though about using it for personal gain, but at that moment he became fully aware of how much damage he could cause if he wanted to.

To add to those features, Markus found that he was very athletic and skilled in various forms of martial arts. He could easily arm and disarm various forms of weaponry and more. He had truthfully already discovered this when he was working for Martin. He often found himself having to get down and dirty when doing those jobs. 

Finally, and the biggest and most important skill he learned he possessed was the ability to immediately turn any android 'deviant'. This was something that he had learned on accident. It had been during a spare parts run. There was a box of fairly new androids that were being prepared to be shipped out. AP700 models. Simon's models newest replacement.

Markus remembered distinctly the feeling that had come over him. He had receded his skin without really thinking and reached out and touched one of their arms. The android jerked as though he had been sleeping and abruptly awoken. He blinked at Markus in confusion, his LED whirling red once before circling to yellow and finally evening out to blue. He looked over himself, before looking up at the sky and the falling rain a slight smile gracing his face. He looked back at Markus with some form of reverence. Markus didn't have time to focus on how uncomfortable it made him as he moved to do the same things to the other androids. 

When he turned to jump down off the ledge, Simon and Josh who had been doing the run with him were looking at him with confused apprehension. Markus understood, they had never seen an android do anything of the sort before. Oddly enough after that, the androids around the ship had begun referring to him officially as RA9. 

Markus, of course, knowing that he wasn't some mythical savior asked Kamski about it. He was certain that the man had more than likely programmed him with the ability. Markus was shocked when he told Kamski and the man's eyes widened in surprise and he immediately began hooking him up to machines to run tests. Markus had learned after a vigorous amount of testing that his software had... enhanced itself. He still remembered Kamski's awed words. 

'I should have expected this. I did intend for you to be completely autonomous, however, even this is...beyond astonishing. Markus...you have a great deal of responsibility on your hands, now. If your software was able to transform itself and adapt on its own, there's no telling the things you'll be able to do.'

Markus had heard it in his voice. It was light, and if he didn't know Kamski as well as he did, he would have missed it altogether. However, he heard it all the same. There was FEAR in Kamski's voice. Actual true FEAR. Markus believed that this was the first time the creator had actually been...frightened by his creation.

Markus truly hated hearing that tone. The way that Kamski sounded made it seem like he was going to attempt to take over the world. The last thing he wanted was for anyone to be afraid of him. He may mistrust humans giving what he had been through in the past, but the last thing he wanted was to rule over them. Hell, he barely wanted to be a leader to his own kind sometimes. 

It was incredibly stressful knowing that he had these god-like power. Like he was some sort of fucking Robo-Jesus. The image of himself with long hair and white robes, beckoning androids close to pray at his feet was as horrifying as it was hilarious. 

"Markus, it's far too early for you to be thinking so much, love."

Markus blinked to find tired blue eyes staring at him. He found himself smiling. Simon could never fail to make him smile. 

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" 

Simon shifted, stretching his artificial muscles. "I've been up for the last 10 minutes. You've been staring at me. Nonstop... for the last 10 minutes. Not moving. Not blinking...just staring." He finished on a whisper. 

Markus grinned and brushed some of his messy hair from his forehead. "Sorry, you know how I get when I'm thinking."

Simon blinked up at him, he looked insanely cute when he just woke up. "What were you thinking about?"

Markus shrugged, his head resting in one hand and the other lightly running his fingers against the smooth expanse of Simon's neck. "Oh, just this and that, honestly nothing too important."

Simon smiled at him. "Well, since we're both up, it's currently 5 AM and we don't have to get up for at least another hour?" Simon's said coly, the covers shifting as he spread his legs wide underneath them.

Markus smirked, already feeling himself twitch in his pajama pants at the invitation. "Very subtle, Simon."

Simon laughed, resting his arms above his head in an effort to look tempting. He didn't need to, he always looked tempting. "I'm in a good mood this morning, and this early seems to be the only time we won't be interrupted."

Markus grinned widely. Simon was right, they rarely had a moment to themselves. When the time came for them to rest at night, they were both too tired from their duties to do anything. The realistic sleeping module they had was both a blessing and a curse.

"Plus, you're shirtless. How can I not be turned on? You're unquestionably gorgeous." 

Markus snorted and rolled his eyes. "Just admit you're horny and cut the flattery." 

Simon rolled his eyes, although there was a smile on his face. "Fine! Markus, I'm horny and I want to have sex...but you are gorgeous."

Markus felt warm on the inside despite himself. He smirked and shrugged indifferently. "I don't know if I feel like it."

Simon laughed at him, "Really?! That rather hard bump pressing against my hip is telling me otherwise!" 

Markus smiled, his hand trailing down Simon's shirt and under the covers. His fingers slid underneath the lip of Simon's boxers and to his already slicking folds. Oh, yeah he was definitely in the mood. Simon's eyes slid closed in pleasure. He bit his lip a slight moan falling from his lips.

"Perhaps, "Markus whispered teasing his fingers around Simon's clit, "I'm just excited by the prospect of watching you come undone from my fingers alone." 

Simon licked his lips, and Markus's eyes trailed the pink appendage. "Mmhn, what if I want more than just your fingers?" Simon whimpered.

Markus rubbed small tight circles over Simon's artificial clit, just like he knew the other android liked. Simon practically gurgled in response, his eyes rolling back slightly. He bit his lip tighter before his mouth fell open and he moaned louder. He opened his legs wider, inviting Markus to slid a finger in. Markus smirked and moved his fingers down to tease at the slick opening, pressing but never actually entering his aroused leaking hole.

Simon fidgeted, his breathing going between long moans and breathy pants. His brow furrowed, and he pouted. "Markus..." He whined. Markus smiled teasing him some more, before abruptly sliding a finger inside. He found no resistance as always. Simon was always perfectly wet for him, even though it took away none of his tightness. Markus found himself throbbing in his pants, his penis screaming at him for choosing to tease instead of taking what was offered right away. He ignored it and instead focused on the look of pleasure on Simon's face. 

His beautiful pale skin was flushed a pretty pink. Not quite as dark as it normally was when they had sex, but enough to show that he was pleasantly aroused. His face was either relaxed in pleasure or pinched tight when Markus curled his fingers or pressed just right inside of him. His mouth opened and closed as he panted, and his pretty lips were glistening as he kept licking them or sucking them in. The only sound in the room was Simon's breathy moans and the sound of Markus working his fingers in and out of his wet opening.

"Uhgn, mmnhhh Markus... please..." Markus grinned, normally he would continue teasing Simon edging him between sweet release and more glorious pleasure, but it wasn't that type of morning. Markus extracted his fingers out of Simon and maneuvered himself under the covers and over him. Simon whined at the loss of his fingers and Markus chuckled raising the android's shirt until it bunched under his arms. His goal wasn't to take it off, he just wanted to feel Simon against him. 

"Make up your mind baby, do you want my fingers or my dick?"

Simon pouted his cheeks flushing deeper. "Shut up and put it in!"

Markus chuckled, and instead ground their still clothed neither regions together. Simon arched his back, "Markus!" He demanded. 

Markus laughed and stopped his actions, he pulled Simon's briefs down, who eagerly kicked them off. Simon then immediately pulled at Markus's pants. Markus chuckled lifting his hips to allow Simon room to push both his pajama pants and briefs down sufficiently enough to allow his aroused erection to spring free. He eagerly reached for Markus again after he succeeded, pulling him back over him and between his legs.

Markus smiled and thumbed at one of his exposed pink nipples. "Well, someones a bit eager,"

Simon glared, "If you don't shut up an--" 

Markus cut him off with a kiss and a strong push inside him. Simon's hands tightened on his shoulders and groaned loudly. Markus smiled, he was glad the Captain quarters weren't anywhere near the others, otherwise, Simon would have easily woken everyone on the ship. 

Markus gave the smallest moan when Simon's wonderfully tight walls flexed around him. He began thrusting into him with slow and languid strokes. He was almost lazy in his movements. Simon's head fell backwards in pleasure, exposing the glorious expanses of his neck which Markus instantly took advantage of. Loving bite marks along the side of it, kissing and sucking as though he could leave a mark on his perfect skin, which he honestly wished that he could. 

Markus couldn't help but smile as Simon wrapped his legs around his waist, digging his heels in and pressing Markus closer for more. 

Simon had come a long way in regards to sex. He had a mixture of bad days as well as good. His bad days consisted of him not even wanting to be touched in any way possible let alone sexually. On those days Markus just let him be, until he came to him for comfort. It had taken Simon a full year to even be remotely okay with Markus being on top of him when it came to sex. Instead, he preferred to ride him so he was in control. 

Now, he was beyond okay with Markus topping. After he had finally been brave enough to allow Markus on top of him he had become a complete and demanding pillow princess. On one of his good days, Markus had come back to their room-- many times in fact-- to find him on the bed, naked or with just a t-shirt on, legs spread, and most likely already touching himself, and demanding Markus to love him. Markus never knew if he wanted to laugh hysterically in those situations or rush to get his pants off. The latter always won.

Markus was honestly glad that he was more accepting of himself now. He knew that Simon still had issues with his genitals, and he wasn't completely comfortable with them, but he had come a long way and that was all that mattered to Markus.

Markus' mind returned to his current and wonderful situation as Simon ran his blunt nails down his back, his own arching. Markus closed his eyes and allowed himself a moment more of relishing in the pleasure of Simon, before he opened them and slowed his hips even further, deeply working into Simon's incredibly slick core. Garbled static released from Simon's throat. Normally, Simon liked rather firm and hard thrust, but Markus was in the mood to fully pleasure Simon as much as he could before the other began bossing him about.

Simon wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Their foreheads rested together, and Markus kept his gaze on Simon's face. Taking in every moan and sound of pleasure from his love. "Ugh, mmmmn, ah, oh Markus, mhp, harder...please." Simon moaned deeply and pulled Markus into a kiss. Markus's brow furrowed. He rested a hand into Simon's hair running his finger through it, before fixing his hips and thrusting harder as he was requested. He freely moaned when Simon tightened around him in response. 

Markus could feel a familiar tingle in his nether regions, but he knew that Simon wasn't close to coming just yet. So he began thinking of everything he could to calm down before he ended up ruining the whole moment. He was in the middle of humming some random video game tune he had played with one of the kids in his head when Simon rather suddenly pulled him closer. He held an arm around his neck and moaned in his ear. "Mmmmn, harder! Rock into me deep, Markus," he reiterated by licking and sucking the edge of his ear into his mouth. Markus' hands fisted the covers tightly, he grunted and had to very intensely fight back his orgasm. His hips stuttered, losing rhythm for a moment before he quickly got back a hold of himself. Simon either decided not to mention it or was so pleasure dazed that he didn't notice it. 

Markus gritted his teeth. He wasn't going to last much longer, especially not if Simon kept moaning and humping against him like he was. He was just going to have to make sure that Simon came first. He'd be teased for a week if he didn't. He was speaking from experience.

Markus leaned over him, pressing even deeper inside his molten hot core and rocked into him hard just like he wanted. Simon practically howled in response. Markus couldn't stop his grunts if he wanted to, he rested his head against Simon's who tightened his legs around his waist. His face twisted into an ugly expression of pleasure that was absolutely beautiful to him. Simon reached up and grabbed his face pulling their lips together. He moaned into Markus' mouth.

"Markus! Oh my god-- holy FUCK!" Simon wailed, Markus grunted as he tightened impossibly tighter around him. Markus must have hit his G-spot. Markus maneuvered his hips around until Simon wailed again, his nails scratching down his back harder and he continued aiming for that spot once he found it. They normally tried not to interface during sex, on account of the last time they had, the intense pleasure has become too much and caused them both to overheat. 

That was a very awkward moment for Kamski who had to fix them, and Josh who found them.

"Ah! Oh, Markus...OH FUCK! I'm...MHP! I'm gonna cum!" He panted against his mouth. Markus normally would have reached down and rubbed at that swollen pleasure mound of his until Simon was convulsing around him. However, he was certain that he could get Simon to cum just from his thrust alone. He was sure it was his ego, but fuck he wanted him too.

"Go ahead, baby. Mmp, Come for me."

Simon grunted, his brow tightening so hard Markus was sure that it had to hurt. Simon whined loudly. "Markus, I...OH GOD...oh GOD, I need..." 

Markus knew Simon was asking him to rub at his clit, but Markus was certain he could get him to cum from this alone. He was being selfish, but goddammit it would be hot and intense if he did.

"UHGN! MARKUS--I--OH FUCK--I--" 

"Go on, baby. You can do it. I know you can. Come around me, Simon. Come on my cock." Markus was normally not one for dirty talk, but hell, they were far too into it to care.

Simon's hips writhed in complete desperation. He pulled his arms tighter around Markus' neck until he was muttering in his ear. "Hah... I need you to...Ah.. come! Mmph! Come in me Ma-Markus and I'll... ugggghn--I'll...oh god--" Markus hid face into the side of Simon's neck in response, he couldn't help digging his teeth into the skin as he thrust even harder into Simon. He couldn't hold back even if he wanted to, not with Simon behaving like this. 

Any and all talking dissolved into desperate pants and grunts until Markus without warning came. He shouted, and thrust wildly into Simon as his orgasm rocked him to his core. He got various warnings about overheating, but he could focus on none of them as Simon tightened impossibly--and he meant 'impossibly'-- tight around him and CAME. 

Simon gushing was not a rare occasion between them, but it didn't happen every time they had sex. Simon came like a geyser, spurting down his cock and even onto his crouch, coating them both with his sweet release. Simon's mouth was open wide and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He panted and gasped uncontrollably as spurt after spurt hit him, before, finally, he collapsed.

"Oh my god... oh my god...holy fuck..." He repeated those words over and over again. Markus panted into the side of his neck. They could barely move. That was...beyond intense. Markus didn't know what to do after that. He cleared his staticky voice box and looked into Simon's face. 

"Are," he cleared his throat again, "are you okay?

Simon blinked a few times as though trying to figure out what had just been said to him. He turned his head and looked at Markus, before pulling him into a kiss. They kissed for he didn't know how long before they finally pulled apart. By this point, their temperatures had returned to normal as well as their breathing. 

Simon smiled and snickered softly, it was shaky as though he was still reeling. Truthfully, they both were still a little lightheaded. "I'm more than okay, Markus...you did well sir." 

Markus laughed and raised an eyebrow, "Given how hard you came I'd say I did better than well." 

Simon, tiredly and playfully hit at his shoulder, "Don't get cocky, Mister. You still came first." 

Markus snorted and rolled his eyes. "YOU told me to cum first!"

Simon's grin was completely devious. "THIS time."

"I believe your exact words were; 'Oh, cum in me Markus and I'll UUHNNNG!" He dramatically rolled his eyes for emphasis and laughed when Simon pushed at his face.

"I reiterate, that you still came first. Shall I bring up the other times I wasn't egging you on?"

Markus flicked his nose playfully, which he knew Simon disliked. "Uh-un. You can't hold that over my head this time, stop trying to downplay that I just fucked you silly." 

Simon batted his hand away, "Fine...I'll give you this round." He ran a hand down the back of Markus' head. "That was amazing, Markus." The smile that he gave Markus, was truly breath-taking. Markus smiled and pecked his lips again. 

"I love you," Markus said warmly. 

Simon closed his eyes and grinned widely. "I love you, too."

"On the downside, we were supposed to get up a while ago, and we probably have about fifteen minutes to get ready before Josh starts hunting us down." 

"Markus don't ruin the bliss of my orgasm. He can knock on that door all he wants, I'm not getting up until I can feel my legs again. You did a little too well, love."

Markus laughed.

***

November 10th, 2038 10:35 AM

It was later than it should have been by the time they finally made their way down to the gathering area of the ship, where everyone seemed to conjugate together during the day. Markus mentally made a note to check the generators before the day was out. He hadn't done so in a while and he didn't want them to go out again. That was a pain in the ass.

Josh gave them a scowl as they finally showed, obviously upset they had decided to 'sleep' in, and leave everything on his shoulders. All Markus and Simon could do was offer him a sheepish smile. They didn't regret their time spent together for a second.

Then they realized the cause of his annoyance. Kamski was there. Josh didn't know what to think of Kamski and it unnerved him. The human was sitting on a crate, and surrounded by many of the children androids. Markus's breath caught in his throat as another android who had Simon's face was sitting right next to him. In the entire time of running Jericho, they had never had another PL600 model come on board. It was so odd seeing his lovers face and knowing that it wasn't him. 

Simon reached out and grabbed his hand. Markus squeezed back, and they made their way to their creator. 

"You never visit anymore Eli," One of the children androids said as they approached. Nirrissa was her name, she was around 7 or 8 in looks. She was a cute little girl with light brown skin, curly brown hair, and pretty green eyes. She was one of the first child androids that had come to Jericho. Markus and Simon had saved her from the clutches of one of the prostitution houses. Markus remembered feeling nearly sick as he found her. He brushed the feeling away to focus. 

Kamski was rather loved by all the children. He often made it a habit to bring them gifts when he could. Games and toys and numerous other things that would keep them overall distracted to the reason of why they were living in a rusted ship in the first place. Kamski certainly had a soft spot for kids, possibly because of his foster care upbringing.

"I have a lot of adult stuff to take care of when I'm not here little one. I'll try to visit more often." He said ruffling her poofy hair. She giggled and pushed his hand away. All the children began vying for his attention then so Simon intervened. 

"Alright kiddies, go and play so the adults can talk." The kids all groaned, but they knew better than to disobey Simon and scampered off. Being on the receiving end of Simon's disappointment was a hurt that was hard to recover from. 

Elijah smiled tenderly at them running off, before turning his attention to them both. He raised an eyebrow. "You both look like you had a nice morning." Markus and Simon blushed. How did he always know?

Simon cleared his throat. "Who is this?" 

Kamski placed and hand on the android's shoulder. The android hunched in on himself, his face in an annoyed pout. "This is, Daniel." 

Simon instantly nodded, they all knew the android. He had been on the news for weeks after the incident. Simon immediately stepped into action. He smiled at the android and held out a hand to him. "Let's go and see if we can find you some better clothes. I know Cyberlife's uniforms aren't very comfortable." He said. The android looked at him warily before he glanced at Kamski who nodded encouragingly. Daniel didn't take Simon's offered hand, instead, he abruptly stood and nodded. 

Markus frowned as he watched the exchange. He knew that mistrust all too well. It happened with nearly all the androids that Kamski personally brought to Jericho. They knew nothing but Elijah and didn't trust anyone outside of him. 

Simon wasn't offended, he simply gestured for him to follow him. Markus watched them go. He was still having a difficult time wrapping his mind around seeing a Simon look-alike up close and personal for the first time in a long time actually.

Kamski sighed his lips dipped into a small frown. "Daniel's trust is going to be a tough one to earn. I was only just able to talk him into coming here, and that was after weeks of trying to get him to trust me. Good luck."

Markus wasn't worried about it. He knew Simon if anyone would be able to win him over. He always did. 

"I wasn't expecting you today, Elijah. It's been a while." The man hated when he didn't address him by his first name, and one time refused to speak to him until he did.

Kamski sighed and nodded. He looked very tired, it showed in his entire body. "I've been rather, busy. Between Connor, Cyberlife, and Daniel, I've barely had a moment to breathe." 

Markus frowned at the mention of the Deviant Hunter. Markus opened his mouth to speak when he was interrupted, "Elijah!" Markus turned around to find all three of his Chloes running towards him. Well, two of them the other one followed them calmly. Elijah jumped up from his seat and laughed fondly when all three of them jumped onto him pulling him into a hug. He kissed all three of them on his face and hugged them tightly. 

"My girls! I've missed you!"

Markus couldn't but smile at the sight. The Chloes had come to stay at Jericho ever since the creation of the Deviant Hunter. It wasn't wise to have three deviants in your house as well as a Deviant Hunter, so Elijah decided that the safest place for them would be in Jericho where they could offer help.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming?!" Cassandra asked, she was the youngest Chloe and by far the bubbliest. 

"It's been forever since we've seen you!" Claire asked she was the second oldest and possibly the most spoiled of the three.

"Girls," The original Chloe chided. "Elijah's very busy and can't visit us all the time you know this." She had been with Elijah the longest and was apparently the mother figure for the other two. She and Markus had spoken a few times. She had been there when Elijah had originally built him. She was a lot of the reason he had come to trust Elijah so much.

"Forgive me, girls, but I have very pressing things to talk to Markus about. I'll be sure to come and see you before I leave." He said softly. The younger two androids pouted, but Chloe pulled them along. Kamski smiled at her with a look of fondness that was reserved only for her. She nodded returning the smile gently and pulled the other two away.

Kamski's smile instantly fell, which let Markus know that what he had to say was serious. Markus nodded for him to follow him upstairs to what Markus, Simon, and Josh used as a meeting room.

"What's the matter, Elijah?" Markus asked taking a seat. 

Elijah ran a hand through his hair. Markus actually had a chance to look him over. He was wearing all black which wasn't odd, but it was rather formal. Black dress-shirt, slacks, and a blazer. He looked like he had just come from a funeral but Markus knew that wasn't true. He had just come from somewhere important. 

"Cyberlife is beginning to make their move against the Deviants," Markus sat up and at full attention at the news, this wasn't good, "Connor passed his final Turing Test, he's officially approved for fieldwork. He'll begin tomorrow." 

Markus furrowed his brows, he felt a certain distaste in his mouth. He still wasn't sure what to think of this 'Deviant Hunter'. "Why do you seem so distressed? Isn't that what you made him for?" 

Elijah nodded, he rested his hands against his hip and turned to face Markus. "Yes, there are various reasons I'm worried about Connor, and truthfully it's all personal reasons, but he is not my main concern at the moment. Now that Cyberlife is making their move... it's time for Jericho to make theirs." 

Markus felt his heart speed up. "Make a move how? I mean I don't know if you've noticed but we've lived in a rusted ship for the past two years, and I very much doubt you mean letting people know about Jerchio." 

Kamski narrowed his eyes at his sarcasm, obviously not appreciating it at the moment. "No, the location of Jericho must remain a secret at all cost. What I mean is...Markus... the only way we're going to win this revolution is with empathy--" 

"With Empathy?! Elijah, I'm not stupid, I have a pretty good idea about how humans are going to react if we start making our freewill known. You expect us to just sit back and be shot at and destroyed?" 

"Of course not, Markus! However, this is the best way to handle it--"

"Or, we can fight for our freedom, Elijah! Isn't that what the slaves did during the Civil War. They fought for their freedom, instead of sitting back and taking what their oppressors gave them!" 

Kamski looked at him incredulously."They also had a half a country on their side to support them, Markus! Plus, I don't know if YOU noticed but the first half of that war didn't go so well for the Union! It was honestly a miracle that they won at all! We don't have ANYONE on our side, the androids on this ship are it, and I can guarantee you that many of their lives will be needlessly lost if you decide to fight unprovoked!" Kamski took a deep breath and ran a hand down his face. 

"Markus... I know you're still struggling with your faith in humans, but don't be so quick to resort to violence. History proves time and time again that it solves nothing! It only perpetuates an endless cycle of MORE violence! Human have dished out more than enough of that over the years and still are. You have to show that you're better than that!" 

Markus sighed and looked away.

Kamski walked up to him and knelt down in front of him, he looked into Markus's eyes, his blue ones intense. "Remember, Markus...your actions are going to decide the fate of EVERY android in existence. You can't just think about how things are going to affect them NOW, you have to remember how things are going to affect them in the future. You're their leader, Markus. From this point on, I'm not going to be able to hold your hand anymore. You're going to have to start making decisions on the fly that I won't be able to help you with. YOU'RE their leader, and you need to start thinking like their leader now, Markus."

Markus slowly nodded, although the dread in his stomach fully returned knowing he was going to have millions of lives in his hands. He scratched at his stubble. "What are we going to do then?"

Kamski looked at him for a moment longer, before he stood. "The first thing we have to do is get our message out there. We have to let humans know what we want from the start. I'll leave details of the speech to you. Cyberlife is no doubt going to make a statement right after, so we're going to have to dispell the public's trust in them." 

Markus thought about how they would, they didn't have much evidence on Cyberlife. Then it clicked. "The prostitution houses. I have the memory of what each one looked like before we liberated them, and evidence to show Cyberlife's involvement directly or indirectly. We can cut something together and put that on the internet before we make the speech." 

Elijah nodded slowly thinking it over. "It could work, and will definitely sow mistrust in Cyberlife. Which is what we need. It will also help if you mention your previous experiences as well, Markus. As much as you feel comfortable to at least. You just have to make sure that the injustice of androids shows in your speech. Lay it on as thick as you can, without losing sincerity."

Markus nodded, before a question he should have asked first clicked in his mind. "Where are we going to make this speech?" 

Kamsi grew tense again. "Well... that's the most stressful part. We're going to have to broadcast the message live so Cyberlife can't interfere with it and... The Stradford Tower is the largest broadcasting center in the city. The catch is you're going to have to infiltrate it and make your way all the way up to the 79th floor to do so. You're going to have to broadcast the message, and then escape before SWAT gets there." Kamski chewed on his thumbnail as he looked for Markus's reaction.

Markus blinked at him. "How... do you suppose we do this?" 

Kamski slowly shrugged."...I'm still working that out."

Markus sighed and dragged his hands down his face. "You can't just like...buy a way for us too?"

Kamski shook his head. "I can't be involved in this in any way, Markus. Remember as far as the public is concerned I'm officially neutral on the entire ordeal. And as far as Cyberlife is concerned, I'm helping them out with, Connor." 

"The Deviant Hunter, how does he come into this?" Elijah frowned at the tone in which he said, 'Deviant Hunter'.

"Don't worry about Connor, he's not going to cause any trouble for you." Markus narrowed his eyes. He didn't understand why Elijah wouldn't tell him any information about this 'Connor.' He said that he was important to the success of Jericho in the past, but Markus really couldn't see how.

"Look, there's and an android named Rupert who lives in the city, he's really good with forging ID's and various other things when it comes to identity. Perhaps he can help us with getting into the Tower. As far as the other stuff...we're on our own with that." Elijah checked his watch. "Shit, but I have to go. I'll text you Rupert's address. See what you can get from him and then we'll go over the details of the plan later." Kamski said rushing out of the makeshift office. 

Markus couldn't even blame him, he was leading two lives at the moment. Markus knew that it couldn't be easy, helping lead a revolution while working with the people they were trying to take down at the same time, all while trying to appear neutral about the entire thing. It was a slippery slope, that if he messed up with, could be devastating to both him and Jericho. 

Markus sighed. He had to relay all this to Simon, he'd more than likely have a few ideas. He always did. Markus looked up when he heard movement at the door, he was expecting Simon and was surprised to instead find North standing there.

North, had come to Jericho about a month ago. She was very reserved, not offering up anything about herself or her past, but Markus could tell what she had been through. It was a look in her eyes. It was the very same kind of hurt that was in Simon's. She held her head up high and strong, but Markus could see the underlying pain. 

She...didn't really get along with Jericho when she first arrived. A lot of androids found her brash personality rather irritating. Although, that was because she had rather rudely talked about their home in obvious and almost condescending distaste. Which Markus could understand, Jericho wasn't the epitome of luxury for what it was rumored to be for androids. However, it was the home that many androids didn't have before they came here and they loved it. 

Also, North had a pretty big violent streak. Josh had learned this the hard way when he innocently asked her about her past and she had slapped him so hard Josh was STILL bitter about it. She had never hurt another android after that, but that hadn't earned her any fondness considering Josh had been here so much longer than her and was quite well liked. 

Beyond that, she constantly questioned Markus and his decisions and made her hatred of Elijah known. Which definitely hadn't earned her any love. Most, if not all, of the androids, were fond of Elijah. He was possibly the only human they actually cared for. As for Markus...it was partially about respect and partially about their association of him being RA9. They had completely forgotten the time when they didn't trust Markus either. All they knew was they trusted him now. 

Simon had tried speaking to her, but she was about as inviting as a brick wall when it came to opening up. She had an obvious chip on her shoulder when it came to humans, and Markus couldn't even blame her. Hell, he could even understand her because he had one too. Although, it was rather irritating to be questioned by her all the time. Especially, considering how long he and Simon had been around before she was even made, and all they had been through together to simply get here alone. 

Still, Markus gave her the benefit of the doubt. She was still fairly new to Jericho and had yet to find her place within it.

"Is there something that you need, North?" He asked. 

"I overheard your conversation with...HIM." Markus tried not to frown and raised an eyebrow for her to continue. "You're not seriously thinking about listening to him, are you?" 

Markus tilted his head and scowled. "YOU weren't supposed to listen to any of that, North. You're not a leader here, and no one but Simon, Josh, and I are allowed up here when Elijah's here." He scolded. 

She rolled her eyes. "Simon and Josh don't see things from my perspective when it comes to humans." 

Markus narrowed his eyes in annoyance. This was what he DIDN'T like about her. She hadn't yet realized that she wasn't the only android who had suffered under the hands of humans. Markus may get a little hot-headed every now and then, but once he was talked down he usually thought clearly and concisely about the opposing race. 

"Your perspective, North?" He asked, trying his best to remain patient. She was freshly deviant and struggling with her past and emotions.

North crossed her arms, her light-gray sweater bunching together. "Yes, Josh doesn't want to fight at all, and Simon--" 

"Watch yourself, North. Simon has been around a lot longer than you have. Don't assume that you know anything about him, because I can guarantee that you don't." He may have said that with a bit more bite than he meant to, but it got his point across. 

She looked off the side, her ponytail swishing behind her. "He just doesn't seem to have an opinion about humans at all." 

Markus nodded. "Because he doesn't. All Simon cares about is the safety of our people. When it comes to humans he doesn't think about them one way or another." Which was odd considering all that happened to him. However, Simon was a forgiving and loving soul. He placed no blame for the actions of Argent on the entire human race. Something that North hasn't seemed to have learned yet. Something that Markus was still learning.

"You said earlier that we should fight the humans for our freedom, and I agree! Humans aren't going to listen to us, we have to show them that we're not going to stand down and that we're willing to do whatever it takes to win our freedom!" 

Markus had also said all that without really thinking about it. He tended to do that a lot, a constant flaw of his he was continuously working on. Now he saw that he really needed to keep it in check because it was quite clear that the other androids were listening.

Markus wanted justice for androids. That was true. However, he...honestly didn't want to hurt anyone. Anyone he had hurt in the past he had done in defense of himself or another android. No matter his rage and anger at the humans that hurt him and Simon he never actively sought out harming anyone. 

There were various innocent people out there who were...plain ordinary people. With lives and families and their own reason for the things that they do. They are just trying to survive, just like androids were. There were bad humans out there, but...there were good ones too. 

Also, a lot of the time people weren't bad just to be bad. Some did bad things depending on their circumstances. It was no excuse, but it was true. It was the same with androids. Markus knew that Gabriel and Kelly weren't bad at heart, they were just doing what they had to do to survive.

It was the same with humans, they did what they needed to survive, and those that were angry at androids were angry at them because they were making it hard FOR them to survive. 

In their eyes, androids were the enemy. In many androids eyes, humans were the enemy. They were two sides of the same coin, just trying to survive being tossed in the air. It was almost laughable, how similar they were yet so different.

Androids weren't special in any way. They had a choice just like humans did for how they behaved. They could be bad...or they could be good. It was up to them. Markus guessed that's what it meant to be human.

Markus finally looked up to address, North. "I know what I said, North...but... Elijah's right. Violence isn't going to solve anything. We have to be smart about this." 

"So you care more about what a human says than the safety of your people?! Our cause to be free should be the only thing you care about, no matter how we get it! What mercy have humans ever shown us, why should we show them any?!" 

Markus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "North, it's not that simple," he replied calmly. 

"So you'll just let our people go out and die?! You know how humans will react, Markus! If we don't show the humans from the beginning that we mean business they'll never take us seriously! We have to show them that we're willing to fight!" 

Markus refrained from rolling his eyes, she was like a repeating record. Kill all the humans! Kill them ALL! Markus hoped he never came across like that. "North--" 

North scoffed loudly. "I don't know what the others were talking about! You're no RA9 if your not willing to do whatever it takes for our freedom! You're--" 

Markus abruptly stood, startling her. "Your right, I'm not RA9! My name is, Markus! I am the appointed leader of Jericho and I don't have time for this conversation! You have nothing to do with this mission North, so unless you have anything else to talk about you need to leave this room. Now!"

"Markus," Markus turned around to find Simon standing in the other doorway. He was looking between him and North in disapproval. 

"We...we have some new arrivals, and... you need to come down and see to them." Markus glanced back at North before he nodded. He turned from her and headed towards Simon who placed and hands on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him. 

"You want to talk about that?" He asked as they walked down the stairs. 

"She's irritating," Markus mumbled.

Simon patted him on his shoulder. "Give her time. Everyone handles trauma differently, she handling hers through anger. Sounds a lot like someone I know." 

Markus frowned deeply. "I was never... THAT, Simon." 

Simon nodded. "No, but you have your hot-headed moments." Simon sighed. "She is starting to get a little out of control though, after how she behaved on that last spare parts mission with that employee...I'll try and have a talk with her."

Markus didn't even want to think about that mission. It had been a disaster. It was part of the reason she was currently forbidden from accompanying them on any more missions. 

Markus shook his head. He didn't want to think about North right now, he had too many things to focus on instead. 

Markus furrowed his brow when he saw a bunch of the others surrounded around the new arrivals. This was nothing new, the others always tended to greet the newbies that found their way here to make them feel welcome. He pushed them gently out the way, and then stilled his thirium pump freezing on sight. 

Standing before him...was Gabriel and Kelly. 

Oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so that happened! But hey, at least Markus and Simon had a fun morning! xD So we finally meet North, and we can see that she and Markus DO NOT get along. He's hot-headed, and she's stubborn, bitter, and hot-headed. As always I never have and never will bash North in my stories. She's irritating as HELL in the game, but I will always write her with respect even though I DO NOT agree with or like her actions in the game. David cage can go suck and egg where she is concerned. >:'(
> 
> Anyway, this is the last update for this story this week, but I do have a couple of one-shots I've written that I plan to post this week. All romance and fluff (with the tiniest bit of plot, because I can't NOT add some for some reason) so if you enjoy the way I write these guys, be sure to look out for those! <333333333
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Have a nice day or night my friends!<333333333333


	20. Partners Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my pretty darlings! 
> 
> I'm back with another chapter for you all! Today I'm posting two chapters because I won't have time to upload another this weekend! So I hope you enjoy! <3333

November 11th, 2038 12:00 AM

Hank groaned deeply and rubbed at his eyes vigorously. He dragged his fingers down one side of his face pulling fiercely at his lower eyelid and rolled his shoulders while he waited with a bit of irritation for the light to change green. For not the first time, he wondered if he should just call in today. However, he knew Jeffery wouldn't go for it. Despite them being old police academy buddies, he was still Hank's boss and he was honestly tired of covering for as well as putting up with his shit. Also, considering Hank told him he could go and fuck a donut last time they fought he didn't want to deal with his wrath this morning. Well, afternoon. 

Even though this job got on his god damn nerve something fierce, he didn't want to lose it. It was all he had left now. His wife long gone and...

Hank shook his head. He turned up his radio letting the screeching sound of guitars, banging drums, and screaming vocals fill his car as he fought his way through traffic. He should have taken the fucking side streets, he wasn't in the mood for this shit.

Hank forced his mind not to think of...him while he drove. It was hard, and honestly, made him want to turn around and get drunk all over again. He forced himself to get over it as he finally pulled up to the station. He cursed Reed six ways to Sunday for yet AGAIN taking his parking spot. That little asswipe was asking for it! He wasn't in the mood for any of his shit today!

Cursing under his breath Hank begrudgingly went and found another park. Growling, he slammed his car door and made his way into the station. He sighed as he clocked in, doing his best not to look at the friendly face of the android front desk attendant. These things made him so fucking uncomfortable. He knew he was late, but he honestly didn't give a shit. 

"Lieutenant Anderson," Hank turned around to find Officer Chen standing behind him. She looked like she had just come off lunch. He had no problem with her, she was a good cop. Even if she did hang around Reed a lot. It wasn't her fault he's an asshole. 

"Yeah?" He mumbled. 

"The Captain's looking for ya, told us to tell you if we saw you before he did."

Hank scoffed and nodded. Fowler was more than likely just planning to tell him off for coming in so late. He grumbled and made his way to the bastard. He said good afternoon to Miller on his way in. He was a good old wholesome kid, who could go places if he kept at his job. 

Hank furrowed his brow as he saw multiple people in the office with Fowler. Gavin--the prick-- he recognized, however, the other male he didn't. There were also two figures next to Fowler, yet he couldn't see them properly. He climbed the stairs and opened the door.

"It's about time, Hank. I don't know how many times I have to call you!" Hank looked at Fowler--who was more than annoyed-- and then to the two men next to him. 

Holy shit.

The one standing was the android he recognized as Connor. He COULDN'T forget his goofy fucking face. The man sitting in a chair next to him was none other than Elijah Kamski.

Elijah. Kamski. 

The founder of fucking Cyberlife. 

The creator of fucking androids. 

Elijah fucking Kamski.

Why in the fuck would he be here?

"Well, now that you're here let's get to the introductions. You already know Detective Reed. This is Captain Allen from SWAT," Hank nodded to him, and he nodded back. He was the only one other than the android who was standing. 

Fowler sighed and gestured to the man sitting next to him. Hank looked the billionaire over. He was dressed as pretentious as Hank would have imagined him. A red button-up shirt, black slacks, and shoes that probably cost more than his car. He was wearing a long black jacket as well as grey gloves. His hair was pulled back into a douche-bun. He 'looked' the picture of a young billionaire.

As far as Hank knew he was only in his thirties. Hell, he was richer than Hank had ever been before he had even exited his teens. Hank got the feeling that he was an ego-centric-spoiled-brat-with-a-god complex. 

The billionaire studied them all back, his blue eyes were cold and elusive. Never resting on either of them for more than a few seconds. Everything about him made Hank feel uncomfortable.

"I'm sure Mr.Kamski needs no introduction," Fowler commented. Hank noted that he didn't look too happy that the man was even in his office.

Gavin snorted, "Who doesn't know the 'creator' of these plastic pricks," 

"Detective Reed," Fowler growled. 

Kamski chuckled, "It's quite alright, I'm well aware of Detective's...abrasive behavior from Connor's debriefings. Quite the character he is." 

Reed stirred uncomfortably in his seat, and he narrowed his eyes at the man. Hank kept quiet and then shifted when the billionaire's eyes landed on him. 

"You're the only one that I haven't met, Luitenant Anderson. Connor spoke to me about you, however, I've learned some interesting things." Hank narrowed his eyes. What the fuck did that mean? 

"Uuuuhhh yeah, to move this whole awkward as fuck introduction along, can you tell us why the fuck we're here, Jerffery? I'm pretty sure that SWAT doesn't have anything to do with homicide." 

Fowler looked like he was ready to punt him and Reed out a window. However, Kamski stepped in before any reprimanding words could be said. 

"Yes, we've all waited long enough," Hank frowned. It was an obvious jest at his tardiness, but given Fowler's death glare he refrained from saying anything. 

"I'll get right to the point. You are all being assigned to investigate any and all cases involving androids. You'll be searching to see if there is any link involving the cases. Connor will be assisting you, and will be reporting your findings back to Cyberlife to see if they can stop this deviancy virus once and for all."

Everyone, even Captain Allen had something to say at that moment. 

"Hold the fuck up what?!" 

"Excuse me, but I'm SWAT, not a detective, I have more important things to handle!"

"Why me, I'm the least fucking qualified person for this! I know jack shit about androids, I can barely change the settings on my fucking phone!"

"Calm down all of you! You three were personally selected by Mr.Kamski to handle this case. Look the reality of the matter is that this is beyond just Cyberlife's problem now! We're getting reports of actual assaults and homicides like that guy last week," Hank narrowed his eyes as he caught the edges of Kamski's mouth dip into a frown before he caught himself. What was that about? 

"It's now a criminal investigation and we've gotta deal with it before the shit hits the fan!"

Captain Allen cleared his throat. "Again, I'm SWAT, not a homicide Detective--"

"However, " Kamski interrupted. "You were homicide before you transferred over to SWAT. I read your file, Captain Allen. You were top of your class, every single case you were assigned were closed with satisfactory results. You've been noted for having a keen eye for detail, and a level head. You were expected to go places in the homicide division, however, after the last case you were given you requested to be reassigned to a different unit for...personal reasons." Captain Allen, squared his shoulders but his jaw tightened. Hank mentally rolled his eyes. Great, another cop with baggage.

"As for you Detective Reed, you're fairly early in your career, however, your files states that you've handled cases in an adequate manner. You've even received a commendation for busting a Red Ice ring during a sting and even saving a few hostages. You're rather brash and have had a few complaints about rude behavior, however, you're still rather good at your job." 

Hank glared as the rich prick's attention shifted to him. "As for you Luitenant Anderson, your files by far caught my attention the most. Between 2027 and 2028 you were part of the Red Ice Task Force that cracked down on multiple dealers that distributed Red Ice. In 2029, you were promoted to the rank of Lieutenant, making you the youngest Lieutenant in Detroit history. You went on to secure a number of high-profile arrests and served as an integral part of the task force as a continuing member until at least 2031, were you suddenly decided to join homicide. Regardless, you've solved multiple cases, barely one passing your desk that hasn't gone unsolved, noting that you're just as good with homicide as you were with the task force. However, you've received multiple disciplinary warnings, and have been suspended on one occasion for overly aggressive behavior." Kamski leaned back in his chair and observed him with an unreadable look. 

"Nonetheless, despite this, Connor assured me that notwithstanding your personal issues you're good at your job, hence why you three have been chosen to lead this investigative team."

Gavin rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue. "This is fucking bullshit! I fucking hate these fucking things, why the fuck would I want to investigate them?!"

Hank to his utter dismay agreed with Reed. Well, there was a first time for everything. "Seriously Jeffrey! I could give two shits about these plastic buckets of bolts, you know I fucking hate these things! Why are you doing this to me?!" 

Fowler pinched the bridge of his nose. "You two are seriously starting to piss me off! You're both supposed to do what I fucking say and not put up a fuss. It's already been decided, you two are on this fucking case rather you like it or not." 

Allen cleared his throat, "With all due respect Captain Fowler, from one Captain to another my supervisor--" 

"Has already been called and agreed. Your temporary replacement should already be working as we speak." Kamski finished. Captain Allen frowned deeply and stepped back seeming to accept his fate. Hank shook his head, he supposed that he had no fucking choice either. This was complete and utter bullshit.

Kamski stood from his chair and looked the android next to him over. "As I said before Connor will be assisting you in this case. Any and all evidence you find you will show him so he can relay it to me and to Cyberlife." 

Hank rubbed his forehead in irritation. He needed a stiff drink. "I thought you fucking left Cyberlife years ago?" 

Kamksi glanced at him with slight annoyance, "I did, and before you ask I'm not officially working with them. I'm consulting for them. I'm Connor's handler nothing more, his success is the only thing that I'm concerned with." 

Hank narrowed his eyes. He didn't like the sound of that. Nor...the fond way he was looking at the damn thing. It creeped him out something fierce. "Well since we have you here. 'Mr.Kamski'. Where do you stand where Cyberlife and androids are concerned?" 

"Lieutenant, he isn't here to be questioned--"

"It's alright, Captain. If it helps with the investigation I don't mind answering a few questions." He said turning his full attention on Hank.

Hank sneered, "What, no bullshit front about wanting a lawyer before you're questioned?"

"HANK!" 

Kamski chuckled appearing far too confident. "Why would I need one, I have nothing to hide," Hank forced himself not to be unnerved by the cold stare he was given. 

This guys eyes were colder than a winters night in a blizzard. There wasn't an inch of emotion within them. They came across completely level headed. However, Hank somehow knew it was an act. An attempt to make him uncomfortable. Hank refused to let it work. 

"Deviants, what do you think of them? Since you created androids, I'm sure that you might know something that could help the case."He questioned.

Kamski clasped his hands in front of him."Deviants...fascinating aren't they. Superior beings with infinite intelligence and now they have free will. A confrontation was inevitable. Humanities greatest achievement threatens to be its downfall." 

Hank narrowed his eyes in disgust. "You call a man being stabbed 28 times, fascinating?"

"Or a little girl being held hostage on a roof." Captain Allen chimed in. Hank had almost forgotten about that incident. 

Kamski nodded slowly his face emotionless. "Both of those were highly unfortunate incidents. Deviants...are complicated beings. These...emotions that they feel are highly intense and unpredictable." 

"They're not emotions, Elijah. They're instabilities in their software that make them THINK that they feel emotions." 

Kamski turned to the androids and nodded. "Yes, I'm aware of the technical aspect of it, Connor. However, instability or not, what they feel is as close to human emotions as they can get, there's no denying that." 

Hank's brow pinched together and he curled his lip. "You sound like you approve of this change."

Kamski turned and raised an eyes brow. "Is it wrong for me to be fascinated by my own creations? These...incidents began long after I left the company and it...intrigues me about what the cause could be. It's one of the reasons that I created Connor and decided to consult for Cyberlife so I could learn more."

"So this is just some fucking science experiment to you?" Reed snarled.

"Of course not, the safety of humans is the main concern, however, androids are my life work and I would hate for them all the be destroyed for one little grievance. Nevertheless, I would be lying if I said that deviants weren't interesting to me as well, once a scientist...always scientists. I can't help but want to study what I don't understand." Kamski turned his attention back to the android. 

"Now, I don't have time to be questioned any further. Anything else you want to know I'm sure Connor can fill in for you. One more thing, Connor is a highly advanced prototype who is worth a small fortune and represents a significant investment to me. It would behoove you all to ensure that he isn't damaged. He's worth more than all your pensions combined, so if you value your jobs or don't want to spend the rest of your lives paying for his repairs, please ensure that he returns to me at the end of night unharmed."

Hank glared at the plastic android, who stared down at his creator with something akin to reverence. It was disturbing as hell.

"Is there anything you would like to add, Connor." 

"No, Elijah. I'm eager to get started." Kamski nodded. 

"I'll leave you all to it then. Good day, gentlemen. Connor."Hank glare at the man as he left. He couldn't believe this bullshit. 

"Alright. Captain Allen, you've been assigned a desk next to Detective Reed. Now that HE isn't in here, I want to say that I know this is an inconvenience for you but there's no fighting that kind of money." Captain Allen sighed but didn't respond. 

"You know this is bullshit, Fowler. Something ain't right about that fucker, he's up to something. Why the fuck did he choose us?" Reed complained.

"I believe my handler already explained that." Hank narrowed his eyes at the machine. The fucker sounded so fucking robotic, how in the fuck was he supposed to do this?!

"Look here you plastic prick--"

"Reed ENOUGH. Rather you like it or this is how things are. That guy has enough money to ruin everyone at this station if it fucking amuses him. So suck it the fuck up, and do your fucking job. The quicker you solve this damn case, the quicker this thing will be out of your and my hair. Now if there's nothing else, you're dismissed."

If looks could kill, Fowler would be dead on the ground. Reed rolled his eyes and stormed out of the room. Allen was the next to follow him, however, he was much calmer. Hank glared at Fowler before he too stood and left. He ran a hand through his hair and marched over to his desk. He was beyond fucking pissed! Of all fucking people to be chosen for a case like this, it had to fucking be him! It had to be! Everyone knew he hated those plastic things! With their soulless eyes and vacant fucking expressions! 

He scrubbed his hands down his face. He never wanted to deal with these things any more than he had to. However, it was impossible not to with the amount of them running around and how heavily involved they were in everyday life. Still, he kept his distance as much as possible. Fuck him, he needed a drink. 

"Lieutenant Anderson," Hank closed his eyes. Fuck, why did it have to be him?! 

"I understand that you're not pleased by my presence, however, I want you to know that I do look forward to working with you." Hank refused to even acknowledge the damn thing. He knew that all of its kindness was fake. All of it was programmed to make it SEEM human. None of it was real. 

"Is there a desk that I could use?"

Hank held back a sigh. "No ones using that one, " He mumbled, he shook his head in disbelief as the thing went and sat down. 

"Your dog, what's its name?"

Hank narrowed his eyes and glared at Connor. "How the fuck do you know I have a dog?!"

The android calmly regarded him. "The dog hairs on your pants and your chair, I was wondering what's its name? I like dogs." 

Hank glared irritably... this fucking thing. He knew what it was doing. It was trying to gather information to soften him up, well it wasn't going to fucking work. "What's it to you?" 

The androids blinked and leaned back in its chair looking defeated. As much as Hank hated to admit it, that made him feel fucking bad. He sighed. "Sumo. I call him Sumo." Hank shifted uncomfortably as the android offered him a small smile.

"I noticed on the last case that you like Knights of the Black Death. I think that their music is..interesting," Hank raised an eyebrow.

"You listen to heavy metal?" 

The android tilted it's head a bit and shrugged. "Well, no. Elijah prefers to listen to classical music so that's what I'm used to, however, I'm not against listening to different genres. In fact, I would like to." Hank stared at the android for a moment before turning back to his tablet. Something was...weird about this android. It...didn't behave like the other models at the station did. What the fuck was up with that?

"Lieutenant...I'm curious...is there a reason that you dislike androids so much?" 

Hank narrowed his eyes dangerously his lips dipping into a deep displeased frown that spell out 'back the fuck off'. Flashes of broken glass and blood everywhere ran over his eyes. He remembered cold dead eyes telling him that...HE didn't make it. Hank brushed that memory away. "Yeah...there is a reason." Hank huffed and fully turned his attention back to his tablet. 

He glanced over to Gavin and Captain Allen. Both were talking amongst themselves. He wondered how this was going to fucking go. Captain Allen while homicide once had been SWAT for fucking years. Hank had a tough time adjusting after leaving the task force, he didn't even want to know how hard this was going to be for him.

"There are 243 files. The first serious case dates back nine months. It all started in Detroit and then quickly span across the country...hm, that's very odd."

Hank raised an eyebrow. "What's odd about that?" 

The android blinked seeming to remember something. "Nothing...I just...remembered some information that I received a couple of months back." 

Hank looked at the android, it seemed almost...nervous. "Isn't that something you should share if it pertains to our case."

The android leaned back. "No it doesn't, it's nothing right now...just a theory, "The androids shifted. Hank felt uncomfortable by that, it acted way too fucking human, appearing uncomfortable even though Hank knew that it wasn't. "I'm noticing a pattern in this recent string of homicides, many of them show evidence of the androids being abused or harmed in some way. Here is a case with a WR400 model that happened a month ago, the victim appeared strangled in his bed." 

Hank shrugged. "That doesn't mean anything...it could have been rough play that went wrong." 

The android shook his head. "No, the android would have remained if it had been an accident, this one wasn't found. I can tell from the body that this-- while random and unplanned-- was purposeful." 

"So... in the middle of the... 'act' the android just decided to strangle its customer and run?"

The android nodded. "Correct. The question is was the android being abused or not?"

Hank shrugged. "Those fucking things see all types of sickos, if he didn't harm it in some way I guarantee that someone has."

The android furrowed his brow and shook its head. "These types of androids memories are programmed to reset every two hours for customer confidentiality. It should not have remembered anything that happened to it. This is leading me to believe that this deviancy virus is stronger than we originally thought if it keeps androids from being reset. In another case that I did recently --the hostage case that Captain Allen spoke of-- the deactivation codes didn't work on the android either. It's as though they're self-adapting and removing any code that can take them down." 

"What the fuck are you saying?" Hank did not like the sound of that.

"It means this is much more serious than we originally thought and that humans have a reason to be afraid. Hmmm, there is a recent case about a Cyberlife store being robbed, one of the employes was severely injured and a bunch of thirium and biocomponents were stolen." 

Hank's brow wrinkled deeply. "What the fuck? Why would a human steal any of that shit?" 

"A human wouldn't. This seems like a good place to start our investigation." 

Hank scoffed. "Look, we've been assigned to fucking homicides, not fucking robberies." 

The androids had the nerve to look irritated. "We've been assigned to all cases featuring deviants--including homicides-- to see if we can find a connection. This is obviously important, Lieutenant. This had to have taken more than one android which means that deviants are capable of working together. We should look into, immediately. Detective Reed and Captain Allen can look over the other cases while we do so." 

Hank rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his tablet. There was no fucking way in hell he was going be ordered around by this fucking thing. He was the human and he called the shots, he wouldn't listen to some piece of plastic!

The android got up from its seat and came around Hank's desk. Hank tensed when the android had the nerve to place its hand on his shoulder.

"Lieutenant Anderson, my mission is to solve this case about deviants. I didn't come here to wait until you FEEL like working. I do not have time to handle whatever personal issues you have with androids. Regardless of your dislike of me, you should put that aside so we can focus on our task at hand." 

Hank saw red. Without thinking he stood and grabbed the android by the front of his shit dragging him around and slamming him into the nearby board. "Listen, asshole. If it were up to me, I'd throw the lot of you in a dumpster and set fire to it! So STOP pissing me off...or things are going to get REALLY nasty!" Hank flinched when a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. He turned his head to see Allen there, a disapproving frown on his face.

"That's enough Lieutenant. I don't know if you care about your career but I care about mine and we were given orders to ensure this thing wasn't harmed." Hank glared before looking at the android who regarded him calmy. Hank released him and stepped away. As much as he hated to admit it, Captain Allen was right.

"I have a starting point for our investigation. I was simply suggesting to the Lieutenant that we start there." Captain Allen looked at him and then the android before he sighed. 

"I'll accompany him this time. There's a case that Detective Reed and I were just about to go an investigate, you should go with him." Hank glared. Great, so no matter what he was going to be placed with an asshole.

Hank rolled his eyes and brushed past the SWAT Captian. Whatever, he supposed the less time he had to spend with this fucking plastic prick the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we have Hank's POV and isn't he just a beaming ray of sunshine? xD So now Connor had three humans who aren't particularly fond of him to work with now! xDDD I wonder why Elijah personally picked them? 
> 
> On to the next chapter-->


	21. Partners part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And part two! I hope you enjoy!<33333

November 11th, 2038 2:30 PM 

Connor was pleased that Captain Allen preferred to drive in silence. It gave him time to gather his thoughts. He hated to admit that he was...upset about the Lieutenant's reaction at the station. Connor to the best of his abilities had tried to be nice. He had asked about the man's interests and overall tried to ensure that their future work relationship would be friendly. 

However, the Lieutenant seemed adamant on treating him like...garbage for a lack of a better work. Connor didn't understand why. He was positive that he had done nothing wrong. He was just doing his job and he was hated for it. It...didn't make sense. 

It...didn't seem FAIR. 

Connor blinked rapidly as he felt an irritating tingle in the back of his mind. He forced himself to remove those kinds of thoughts. He couldn't have those types of thoughts. He had no recollection of what was...fair. He was a machine, and a machine only. He was designed to complete a task and that was it.

Connor hated the fact he even felt...doubt. 

He turned his attention to the Captain who in turn glanced at him from the side of his eye in annoyance. Connor continued to stare at him while he tried to think of something to say. 

"Look, if there is one thing I don't like...is when people stare at me. It makes me nervous so...cut it out." The Captain was brisk and to the point. He was sure the Lieutenant would have cursed him in some form or another by now. He found that he liked the Captain. He obviously wasn't fond of him, but he didn't let that get in the way of his job. Connor appreciated that.

"I apologize, Captain Allen, however, I find myself intrigued by you."

Captain Allen grimaced and glanced at him again. "...Intrigued by me? I don't fucking like the sound of that."

Connor frowned. He noticed his way of talking tended to make others uncomfortable. However, he was used to the long, detailed, intelligent conversations he had with Elijah. Perhaps he should try using smaller words.

"Perhaps intrigued isn't the correct term. I find myself...curious about you. When Elijah and I studied your file we found the fact that went from homicide to SWAT a very large leap. You constantly persisted to transfer until it was approved." 

Captain Allen sighed. "Look, I barely opened up to any of my fucking ex's...there's a reason why I'm single. What makes you think that I'm going to open up to you?"

Connor sighed and leaned back in his seat. "I...apologize. I don't mean to pry into your past or make you uncomfortable. I just thought that getting to know you would better help the investigation."

Captain Allen snorted. "How about next time you attempt to ask me if I like a sport or some shit instead of trying to dig up my secret dark past."

Connor frowned his LED temporarily going yellow before evening back out to blue. "I...attempted to do that with Lieutenant Anderson, but all it gained me was his hostility. I don't...understand what I've done wrong. I've tried everything my social module is programmed with and yet...the Lieutenant seems adamant in hating me." 

The Captain shifted in his seat. "Look, it's obvious the guy has issues with androids, I very much doubt he's going to be friendly. There are some people who are just uncomfortable around you things. Get used to it." 

Connor blinked at him. "What about you, Captain?"

The Captain was on the verge of looking annoyed...well, even more annoyed. "What about me?"

"What's your opinion of androids?" 

The Captain sighed. "Look, I don't have an opinion alright. My job is to stop bad people from killing good people. Had it been a human on the roof with that little girl I would have reacted the same way. Everyone can be fucking assholes and apparently androids aren't any different. If my job is to take down an android to save someone I'll do it. If it's to take down a human to save someone I'll do it. I don't give a fuck about anything else. I can't say that I'm completely comfortable around you things, but I'll work with you if that's what the job pertains." 

Connor looked at the Captain and nodded. He turned his attention back on the road of ahead. That....was an odd position that he had never considered before. Neutrality. To only care about doing what was right regardless of who is involved. Connor felt his eyes twitch and that annoying feeling in the back of his mind again. He pushed it away and they remained silent for a while before he thought it would be best to give the Captain a chance to ask about him. Perhaps that would make him more comfortable if he knew more about him.

"Is there anything you'd like to know about me?" 

The Captain raised an eyebrow. "About you?"

"About my model, my capabilities, or anything really?" 

The Captain glanced at him and rolled his eyes. "No, I think I'm good...actually... yeah, your handler... where does he come into all this?" 

Connor tilted his head. "You mean Elijah? What do you mean?" 

"I mean the guy says that he's not working for Cyberlife, yet he built you and you're technically working for them. The guy claims to be neutral to the entire deviant situation and yet he went on a tangent practically praising them. However, what I don't understand is why he decided to put the three of us together on a team to hunt down androids. We have no connections to androids whatsoever, other than me and the hostage situation, the only thing that connects is our history with Red Ice." 

Connor blinked. "You have a history with Red Ice, Captain?" 

The Captain shifted in his seat. "That's beside the fucking point. I plainly don't understand this guy. I just have a feeling that he's using deviants as a cover for something else." 

Connor didn't know why he felt highly... uncomfortable by the statement. He also felt a surge of...protectivness that was fairly new as well. "Elijah is...interesting. He's incredibly brilliant. He's eccentric and mysterious and slightly frightening as well as very reserved but... the way he sees the world is... utterly fascinating and unmatched by any other. Cyberlife asked him to build something as intricate as myself for a reason, there was no one else who could do it to the level that he has."

The Captain frowned, "Alright, I get that you're FOND of him, but...I don't fucking know. He just gives me secretive vibes. Like he's hiding something." 

Connor found himself feeling incredibly affronted by the accusation. He felt that tingling in the back of his mind something fierce. "Elijah doesn't hide things from me. He wouldn't. He shares everything with me, there are no secrets between us."

Allen raised an eyebrow and glanced at him. "I never said that were...but the fact that you just said all that so passionately makes me think that YOU think he is hiding something." 

Connor frowned deeply, he turned his attention back in front of him. He estimated they had about five minutes before they arrived at the shop. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you but you're wrong." 

Captain Allen seemed pleased to let the conversation go. Connor couldn't help but feel slightly...bitter. He was wrong. Connor was adamant about it. 

Yet, he hated the doubt lingered in his mind anyway.

***

November 11th, 2038 3:23 PM 

Connor was pleased that the Captain didn't try to make him stay in the car. He seemed to really stand by his position of just getting the job done. Connor followed him into the Cyberlife store. This type of store sold the older and or used models. It was also mostly used for repairs or purchasing parts for you androids, so it wasn't really busy. Connor looked around and was surprised to find that there weren't any androids on display. Odd.

"Can I help you?" Connor turned his attention to a human employee and scanned his face.

{ADRIAN ROGERSON. BORN 10/31/2002 CRIMINAL RECORD: NONE.}

Connor ended the scan and looked him over. Connor found that he looked similar to Elijah with only mild differences. He had pale skin and black hair. Only his hair was cut short and cropped to his head. He had strong facial structure and a small goatee growing on his chin, his eyes were also a vibrant green instead of blue. 

"Yes, I'm Captain Allen from DPD SWAT," The Captain said pulling out his badge and quickly flashing it."This is Connor, we're here to investigate a robbery that you had a couple weeks ago." 

The employee raised an eyebrow, "The Captain of SWAT investigating a simple robbery? That seems a little excessive." He had a right to sound confused, it was odd. 

"He's been temporarily reassigned to investigate any and all cases including deviants," Connor chimed in, "considering the nature of what was stolen it's possible that there was deviant involvement." 

The employee looked at Connor in apprehension. "What makes you so certain it wasn't humans? Also, aren't you an android?" 

"Yes, I've been specifically designed to hunt down deviant androids and return them to Cyberlife before they can cause any sort of damage to humans. I believe that there was deviant involvement since the majority of what was stolen was bicomponent and thirium. I can't see how any of those particular items would be of any use to humans." 

The employee snorted. "You'd be surprised. Junkies, come in here every day in hopes of buying thirium to make Red Ice. I wouldn't put it past a bunch of junkies to try and rob this place."

Connor registered that information for later. That was plausible, however, they would have no reason to steal biocomponents.

"Is there anything specific you can tell us about that night?" 

The employee frowned before he shrugged. "Well, I wasn't working that night. Peter was. He's in the back if you want to talk to him."

Connor nodded and began following the man. He looked around while he did so. "Why aren't there any androids on display, the robbery was two weeks ago and there were no reports that any androids were damaged." 

"Because there weren't any. That's another weird thing about this whole robbery. The androids were just fucking gone, not a trace of them anywhere." 

Connor's brow crinkled in confusion.

"Could they have turned deviant and ran?" Captain Allen asked

Connor shrugged. "It's possible... but seems unlikely." Connor was certain he was missing information. 

Connor waited patiently while the employee opened a door with his key card and it slid open. They entered a room with various androids and biocomponents everywhere. There was a man working on an android over a table. He was rather boyish in his features. With forest green eyes and short-brown-hair. He wore a pair of boxy glasses and had a lithe appearance. He looked to be no more than in his late twenties to early thirties. 

Connor scanned his face. {PETER ALDERMAN BORN 12/24/2005 CRIMINAL RECORD: NONE} Connor ended the scan and walked in the room. 

"Peter, these...officers want to talk to you."

The man named Peter looked at them and then instantly grew nervous. He stared at Connor with apprehension. "Uh...yes?" 

"We're investigating the robbery from a couple weeks ago. You were working that night."Connor said gently, he didn't want to scare him. He could tell he was uncomfortable in his presence. Oddly enough considering he worked around androids. Perhaps there was a reason for it.

The man placed a hand against his stomach and rubbed at his head and nodded. It was very subtle movements, but Connor noticed them. Connor scanned him again, this time looking deeper. He noticed the man had stitches from a gash that was partially hidden by his hair. 

[POSSIBLE CAUSE, BLUNT FORCE TRAUMA WITH A HANDGUN.]

Connor scanned his stomach and found that he was nursing two broken ribs. It was a direct impact, again blunt force trauma, but not from any sort of weapon. [POSSIBLE CAUSE, KNEE?] It would take a lot of strength to break a person's ribs with your knee if you were human.

Connor scanned his face one more time and found that he had a fading bruise under his left eye. Connor looked the man over. He most certainly wasn't the type to try and fight back if he was robbed. Not only did he seem skittish, physically he wouldn't have been able to fight back with as many people as there had to have been to nearly clean out the whole store. No, all the evidence pointed to the victim being needlessly assaulted. The question was why. Connor ended the scan.

"Yeah, uh, I was working that night?" 

Connor could tell by his vitals that he was under emotional stress. "Can you tell us what happened?"He asked gently.

The man swallowed but nodded. "It was like any other workday only I needed to finish the repairs on a model and offered to stay late and close the shop so I could. It was around 2 AM when I was about to lock the door outside when I was rushed by these three...people. Their faces were covered, so I couldn't really see them, but I could hear them. They forced me back inside and tried to tie me up but I got scared and I tried to run. One of the robbers grabbed me and..." He trailed off his eyes closing at the memory.

"Proceeded to assault you," Connor finished. 

The repairman nodded. "One of the others pulled them off, and the last thing I remember is them arguing before I lost conscious. I woke up the next day in the hospital." 

Connor nodded feeling an odd sensation in his stomach. "Was there anything strange about the assailants?"

For a moment the employee fidgeted before he walked over to his backpack and pulled out his laptop. "When I work on the androids I record the process to help train new employees. I forgot to turn off my camera and it captured this," Connor leaned over to look at the screen. He blinked in surprise as he watched the video. There were multiple androids in the room carrying out crates of biocomponents and thirium. They were all wearing Cyberlife uniforms and were rather old models...could these be the androids that were missing. Why would they be helping the assailants?

Connor watched as they carried out crates while as they were directed by one of the assailants. They were dressed in a brown long coat that had a hood and a mask that covered the lower half of their face. Connor couldn't get a read on their face but he could tell from their build alone they were male. Connor's breath hitched in his chest as the assailant walked up to one of the freshly repaired androids and receded their skin. This confirmed they were an android. Connor watched intensely as they touched the arm of the stationary model and the android jerked and looked around as though confused. Connor could tell just from the way it moved that it was deviant. 

This android... had turned another android...deviant...from touching it...

Connor thirium pump raced as a memory flashed before his eyes. '...The day shall come when we will no longer be slaves...one day, we will be the masters...'

"RA9..." He whispered. 

"What?" Captain Allen asked. 

Connor blinked rapidly. "It's...it's nothing. This video proves that the assailants were androids."

Captain Allen looked at him with apprehension, before nodding. "Yeah...I saw that. We need to collect this evidence and bring it back to the station, do you mind?"The employee shook their head. Connor nodded and stepped forward. Receding his skin he touched a finger to the laptop, he downloaded the video.

"May I ask you some more questions?" He asked after he finished.

"Sure," 

"Do you find any of the androids that you work on behaving strangely?"

The man shrugged. "Most of the androids that I work on are torn to pieces when I get them." 

Connor tilted his head at his tone. "You sound displeased about that?" 

The man snorted and ran a hand through the uninjured side of his hair. Connor could tell his stitches were holding together well. "If you had my job you would be too. You have no idea how many androids I fix. People just think that it's perfectly okay to take all of their frustrations out on them. Yet, people buy them, destroy them, and then pay more money just to have them fixed or buy a new one. It's a completely redundant cycle. I put on a happy smile and chipper grin and act like I don't know when an android was purposely torn apart but I can always tell." 

"You sound fond of androids," Captain Allen said looking around.

The man shrugged looking down at his hands. "I don't know. I feel...sorry for them I guess. They didn't ask to be created. They're only doing what they were programmed to do." His gaze shifted to Connor. "How would you feel if you were punished for that?"

Connor blinked once and decided not to answer that. "Is there a way that I can download the security footage. It's possible that the assailants observed the store before they decided to rob it." 

"Adrain can get you that." 

"Is there a reason why you never turned in this evidence?" Captain Allen asked. 

"I just discovered it recently. I honestly didn't know what to think of it or if I even should turn it in. I just kinda wanted to move on from the entire thing, ya know." 

Connor nodded, he was pleased he decided to follow his hunch and check this place out. However, a question was plaguing his mind now.

"This may sound odd....but have you ever heard of a RA9?" Connor asked after a moment.

The employee raised an eyebrow. "Um...yeah, actually an android that I got before they were reset said that RA9 will save me. I don't know what it means, but I always found it odd. They were very specific words, in fact, they were the android in the video... the one that the other one touched."

This was it, this was all the proof that Connor needed to prove his theory to Elijah. "Thank you for your time. If there's anything else you remember please don't hesitate to contact the DPD." The man nodded before he turned back to the table and to his task before. 

Connor quickly scanned the room but found nothing of interest before he turned and left returning to the front of the store. He quickly downloaded the footage he needed and left with Captain Allen. 

"Okay, so that just confused the fuck out of me, let's head back to the station and see if we could put this confusing shit together." 

Connor agreed on that.

***  
November 11th, 2038 9:00 PM

Connor stared at the large electronic evidence screen where he had registered everything he had learned for today. At the current moment, he and Captain Allen were waiting on Luitenant Anderson and Detective Reed to get back from wherever they were. 

Connor watched the video footage of the robbery over and over again. Connor found that the security cameras had been hacked that night and turned off. So the only footage he had was what the employee had captured.

One of the three masked assailants--the one in the brown coat-- directed the various androids while one--and android in a blueish long jacket like the other, who also had a hood and wore a mask-- oversaw the entire thing. {THIS ONE WAS THE LEADER. THE OTHER A POSSIBLE CO-LEADER?} The third assailant wasn't in sight. 

Connor wished that he could scan their faces, but of course, everything couldn't be that easy. He reviewed the security footage over and over again to see if he could find anything before the incident happened, but he couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. Connor knew that he was missing something, he just couldn't find what!

He heard Captain Allen plop down in a chair that was close with a sigh. Connor heard him sip something, most likely coffee. He was just about to go over the security footage again when he heard the Lieutenant and Detective walk in. They were arguing about something, but Connor couldn't tell what.

"Holy fuck, I have seen one of these pieces of shit out in a while." The Lieutenant grumbled, gesturing to the mobile evidence screen. 

Connor turned to greet him. "Yes. I realize that you all can't organize things in your heads as I can, I figured this would help keep everyone on the same page when reviewing our findings."

The Lieutenant and Detective rolled their eyes, "You hear this piece of shit, it comes in and thinks it's going to replace us, and then has the nerve to tell us were fucking stupid." 

Connor frowned. "I can assure you that's not what I intended, Detective." 

"Come one you two, can we not. I'm too fucking tired." Captain Allen asked, and Connor was grateful for his interference. 

Detective Reed rolled his eyes. "Psh, whatever." 

"What were your discoveries today Lieutenant, Detective?" 

The Detective snarled at him, and the Lieutenant rolled his eyes. "There was a body found buried behind an abandoned house by some kids. The victim's name was Todd Williams. He had a record for drug dealing and assault. We went and checked out his house and found evidence of an android and get this a baby. Both were missing. The neighbors said that they were pretty sure it was an AX400, said they hadn't seen it in a while and they assumed they were out of town."

"You think that android killed him and took the infant," Connor asked.

Hank nodded begrudgingly. "Yeah, that's where all the evidence is lining up although we'll know more once the report gets back from the coroner. We put an APB out for it. An android with a child won't be able to hide for long."

Connor frowned and turned back to the screen. He could determine the cause of death faster than a coroner, but he'd look over the evidence photos later. "Be sure to upload all evidence so I can look it over." 

"No shit Sherlock, this ain't my first rodeo." The Lieutenant growled. 

Connor ignored him and continued on with his report. "We had a satisfactory day as well. We discovered the assailants at the repair shop were androids."

"Get this, they had a leader." Captain Allen spoke.

Detective Reed snorted. "A leader...are you things even capable of that?" 

Connor shrugged. "I suppose so. It would make perfect sense that the deviants would start banding together, as there is safety in numbers. I suspected that they had a leader for a while I just never had the evidence to prove it. There have been various mentions of an android called RA9-- I'm sure you remember the Ortiz case android mentioning the name-- take a look at this," Connor played the precise moment that the android in brown interfaced with the other android and it turned deviant.

He turned to take in the human's reaction. They were looking at him and the screen in confusion. "What the fuck are we looking at?" Detective Reed questioned.

Connor held back a sigh and replayed the footage. He pointed to the precise moment. "The android leading the robbery turned this android deviant. I believe it did that to all the other androids in the store. From what I've gathered the legend goes that RA9 will free the androids from their oppression-- I'm assuming they mean their code--and that one day they'll be free."

"You're telling me that this is some sort of fucking android god?!" Hank asked in utter disbelief. 

"Of course not, Luitenant. I believe that this android is special AND their leader but I don't think that they're a god. The question is who are they, how did they turn the other androids deviant, and where are they hiding?"

They were all silent for a moment. Before the Detective slammed a hand against a desk. "Okay, I've had enough of androids and shit for one day. Goodnight fuckers." He said before leaving. 

The Lieutenant rubbed a hand down his face. "And I've honestly had enough of fucking Reed and plastic assholes for one day. I'm going to get drunk."He said getting up, Connor frowned as he watched him go. 

He heard Captain Allen sigh. He stood up, "I guess that means we're done for the night. Um...do I need to give you a ride or something?"

Connor shook his head. He knew Elijah preferred no one knew where they were staying. "No, I'll take a cab. Have a nice night, Captain."

"Yeah, whatever. Um, get home safe I guess." He said before walking away. 

Connor watched him go before he turned his attention back to the board. He supposed he should go home and report to Elijah. He looked over the frozen frame of the android leader one last time.

Who are you...and where are you hiding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so we return to Connor's POV, and he had some one on one time with Captain Allen. I wonder what you guys think of him? I personally didn't really dislike him in the game, he seemed like the type who was just trying to do his job.
> 
> Whelp, that's all I really have to say for this week. Next week we return back to Markus and Simon. I hope you guys enjoyed these chapters and I'll see you next week. 
> 
> Have a lovely weekend!
> 
> And as always, have a nice day or night, my friends!<33333


	22. Bird Feathers Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my pretty darlings!
> 
> I'm back with another chapter for you all, and I have some news for you! This will be the last time I'm changing the update schedule, but updates will be dropping down to once a week. I ran a poll on twitter and people said that they preferred 1 long chapter a week over two shorter chapters a week(lol as if they are short TTwTT). This reason I'm doing this is, it has become far too difficult for me to keep up with the two chapters a week. I have too much stuff going on IRL that I'm trying to do/need to do, to be able to keep up with such a hefty pace. These chapters aren't really small, and they have a lot of plot, and it's too stressful on top of everything else trying to churn out two chapters a week. So one chapter a week is the best option for me as of the moment. Plus, this means that I'll have time to work on other smaller fics-- oneshots and what not--as well as draw more fan-content. So I hope you guys can understand. ^//w//^'
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter well as much as you can! 
> 
> Trigger warning: Mentions of Rape, Internalized Transphobia

November, 13th 2038, 7:00 AM

There were a lot of things that Markus knew he could handle. He could handle the stress of leading Jericho, although it got taxing at times he had successfully done it for the last two years. Yes, Simon and Kamski helped him A LOT, but the main responsibility fell onto him. 

He could handle how tired he was from the strain of the responsibility. He could handle, his fears, his doubts, and his anger. However, if there was one thing he couldn't handle it was his past. He HATED with every fiber of his being all the shit that he had done in his past. Hated the extortion, the threats, and murders he was forced to perform under the hands of Martin. More than anything, he hated the fear of his past catching up to him, because, now, it officially had.

Markus heard the whispers. He knew those at Jericho were talking about his reaction the other day. 

Markus was not pleased with his response either.

He hadn't meant it. Yet, every feeling of anger, resentment, and fear sent him into action before he could stop himself. The moment he had gotten over his shock at seeing Gabriel he lunged at and punched him square in the face. It had been a base instinct that he acted on before he even realized it. 

The brief moment of violence had shocked every android surrounding them. Markus remembered blinking as he came back to himself and looked down at Gabriel on the ground leaking thirium from his nose. He remembered the frightened look of Kelly kneeling next to him and staring up at him in fear. He reminded him so much of Tyler. Markus remembered Josh flinching when their eyes met. He caught North's look of furious rage before he cleared his throat in an attempt to regain control of the situation. 

He remembered taking a deep breath before gazing at all the others around him looking at him in startled surprise. They didn't know what to think. They had never seen him hurt another android before. Hell, they had never actually seen him get angry before.

He remembered the blank face he forced on, as he ordered two of the androids to lock them both in a room on the below deck, until further notice. He ignored the protest and arguments he got, putting his foot down as their leader and demanding they did as he said. It was clear they did NOT like that, but at that moment he didn't care. He had to make sure that they weren't in any danger. The fact the Gabriel and Kelly were there at all meant that danger was possibly right around the corner.

The biggest thing Markus remembered was turning to see Simon's reaction to the entire fiasco. The disturbing thing was Simon didn't give a reaction at all. His face was the most passive Markus had seen it in...in the two years, they had been on Jericho honestly. It was unsettling as well as heartbreaking to see because Markus knew exactly where his mind had gone. He had abruptly been sent back into the past as well.

Sadly, Markus didn't have a chance to speak with him about it because he had to make sure that Jericho wasn't going to suffer any unannounced attacks. He made sure to double-check the perimeter and all points of entry. He set two guards at each segment of entry and made sure they were well armed. He made certain that all of their boobytraps within the ship were still active, and made sure that the escape route was nice and clear in case they needed to use it. 

Then they waited. 

Everyone had no idea what they were waiting for, and Markus didn't give them details. Only that they should be prepared for a possible attack from humans and maybe even androids. They obviously had no idea what to think of that, but even with their confusion, they did as told. 

They waited a whole day, and much to Markus's absolute relief, nothing happened. The following morning he had called off the panicked crisis, although he still left a guard at every point of entry, just in case.

After the averted emergency, Markus had gone to a remote part of Jericho to hide from the others in order to get his thoughts together. At the current time, he still hadn't addressed his actions to Jericho, nor had he gone and seen his would be 'prisoners'. 

However, he knew he had to get his thoughts together before he even considered doing so.

Markus sincerely regretted his actions. He hadn't meant to react like that. Nevertheless, he acted before he even realized it. Markus didn't like that. He didn't like that he simply behaved without thinking the consequences through. Elijah was right, he COULDN'T do that. He was a leader, and his every action was being scrutinized. 

He knew that the punch he had given Gabriel had sown a small bit of mistrust amongst the others. It certainly didn't leave a good impression on Daniel, who had nowhere near begun trusting them yet. Markus still remembered the glare he gave him. Coupled with Simon's face, it was excruciating. 

Markus couldn't even blame their mistrust, although it did hurt a small bit. This was a place where androids came to be free. They didn't have to fear being hurt by anyone here. Then here he went punching one of them willy-nilly. Sure, they didn't know the context of why he had done it, but even so, punching Gabriel was not the way he should have handled that.

He could already see Kamski's disapproving gaze when he found out.

Markus rubbed his forehead. He had to get his shit together. Period. Although he was Jericho's appointed leader, he certainly didn't act like one. Hell, Simon acted more like the leader to Jericho than he did. That just wouldn't stand. Elijah was right, it was time for him to actually start behaving like a leader now.

He had to address this situation and explain his behavior, but before he did any of that, he had to address Simon first. 

To his absolute dismay, Simon had basically retreated into his mind. Markus hadn't had time to speak with him, his concern in ensuring Jericho's safety his top priority at that moment. However, Markus had watched him closely. He moved about as he normally did, and even had a small smile on his face while he tried to calm and reassure the androids everything was going to be fine. Yet, Markus knew him. His smile never once reached his eyes. His body was simply going through the motions while he remained in his mind. 

The last time Markus had seen him like that, had been two years ago when they had first moved into the apartment Martin had 'gifted'to them. Markus swore that he would make sure that Simon never returned to that state of mind again. Sadly, he had, and now, Markus didn't know how to get him out of it. 

Markus genuinely didn't know how to fix ANY of this. He still had to deal with Jericho and their trust. He still had to deal with the fate of Gabriel and Kelly. He still had to deal with the Stratford Tower situation. He still had the worry that they weren't safe and Martin was going to surprise them. Most importantly to him, he had the worry on rather or not Simon was going to be okay. 

He didn't know how to tackle each set of problems...

Markus took a deep breath and stood. Actually, yes he did. He was just stalling because he was scared.

The hard truth was, there was no magic fix. He simply had to deal with each problem one at a time.

The first problem--though not really a problem-- he had to handle was Simon. In order to even attempt to explain to Jericho his reasons for attacking Gabriel, he would need Simon there with him, and he would need him mentally strong.

Sneaking out from where he was hiding--the perks about wondering the ship at night was that he knew how to get around without being seen-- he felt out Simon's signal and located where he was on the ship. Luckily it was in a pretty unused area, which meant they would have a chance to talk in private. He just had to get there without being seen.

It was simple enough, although he almost had a few run-ins with some androids. Apparently, they too knew their way around the ship. 

He found Simon deep in the below deck. It was a highly unused area even by androids because it was so unstable. Well, they certainly wouldn't be found here, but it worried Markus that Simon chose somewhere so dangerous to hide. 

Simon was curled up against a wall, his face hidden in his knees. Markus' heart broke as he heard the muffled sobs coming from him. He didn't bother making himself known. He knew Simon knew he was there.

"Si--"

"Don't look at me, please!" Simon cried, Markus blinked back his own tears as Simon sobbed. "I don't want you to see me like this, Markus." 

Markus took a deep breath. "You know I won't be able to leave you like this, Simon." 

Simon didn't respond. He remained curled in on himself and continued crying. Markus walked over to him. He slid down against the wall next to him--although his hoodie caught on the rust so the slid wasn't as smooth as it should have been-- but he made sure that he didn't touch him. He would wait until Simon came to him. 

For a least an hour neither of them said anything. Simon had stopped crying, but he hadn't uncurled himself from his ball. They sat in silence for a while longer, before Simon finally said something. 

"Even after all these years, HE can still hurt me."

Markus knew exactly who he was talking about. After all, they had met Gabriel and Kelly only hours after escaping Argent's house. It didn't surprise Markus at all that the sight of them put Simon right back into that horrid place. Or hell, even in the basement of that church with Martin. 

Markus had done horrific things under the hands of Martin, and he supposed Argent, although he didn't really remember his time with him other than those couple of days. Markus had killed people, beat them, threatened them, he had even been tortured, but he had never been sexually assaulted. 

Simon HAD been on MULTIPLE occasions. There was no ignoring it either. He had unwanted body parts forced onto him as a constant reminder. Simon had come a long way since their early days together, but he still suffered with what he had been done to him.

It was part of the reason--even though she got on his last damn nerve-- Markus couldn't give up on North. Although she was suspended right now from any missions, he was going to give her another chance eventually. She was bitter and angry at humans. He could understand that she just went about handling it the wrong way. While Markus had only ever thought about hurting humans because of his past, she actually wanted to do it. North was fully prepared to commit genocide if it came down to it. Markus had a lot to work on, but she took things to the extreme.

Markus looked Simon over, and as much as he hated to admit it...he didn't know how to respond to him. He knew it hurt, and he knew that nothing would make it stop hurting. The only thing he could do was temporarily console the pain. 

"I know, Simon." He whispered. It was all he could think of to say.

Simon sighed, his voice shaky. "I thought... I thought that I would be okay after all these years but...the moment I saw them again I was sent right back to--" 

Markus shushed him softly. "I know," He wanted to reach out and touch Simon some way, but he knew that it wouldn't be well-received. Not yet.

"I...I was scared. I was scared that everything we worked for was about to fall apart." 

Markus didn't respond, because he felt that fear as well.

"I... I...know that I shouldn't be. I know that they were doing what they needed to survive, but I'm ANGRY at them. So many things happened because of them and I--" 

"I know. I understand, Simon, I really do. It's why 'I' punched Gabriel."

Simon huffed a small laugh, and Markus allowed a small smile. That was progress. "You're so hot-headed, Markus."

Markus snorted. "I know, you and Kamski tell me...ALL the time."

"Well, maybe you should start listening to us and actually working on that issue of yours."

"Hey, I am! Just in baby-steps." 

Simon laughed and it was genuine. Markus still didn't touch him though, because he could see in his eyes that he still wasn't fully there.

Simon's smiled fell and he looked down at his lap. "It is normal to hate parts of yourself?"

Markus frowned sadly. "Simon, baby, please don't say that. You've been doing so well, don't let them send you back into those thoughts--" 

"They never left, Markus," Simon turned his head to look at him. "those thoughts never once left. I love you and I love when we're intimate...but some small part of me was disgusted that I was enjoying these parts HE gave me for his own pleasure." 

Simon sighed and shook his head. "They confuse me. I don't know what I am. I look like a man, but I have these and--" 

"Simon, baby. I'm probably about to sound like a huge hypocritical asshole, but please just listen to me. I know you're confused, but...one thing I think you have to remember is that we're androids, Simon. We're machines." Markus saw Simon physically taken aback by the statement and looked nearly affronted, but he continued on before he got mad. 

"No matter how human we know we are on the inside, technically...we're machines. We don't have a gender, Simon. We aren't born with anything between our legs, what we have is strategically placed for human comfort. To make us appear 'normal'. Some of us don't have anything at all. Nor do we have any hormones or inner organs that try and define who we are. We're made to look male and female to 'fit' in, but why should how we look define how we feel about ourselves." Markus hesitantly reached out and touched Simon's hands. He was pleased when he didn't pull away.

"Simon, if you feel that you are male that's fine. If you feel that you are female, that's fine. If you feel that you are both or neither at all, that's also fine. I think that humans are often too caught up with what's between their legs to actually focus on what's important in the world." 

Markus scooted closer to Simon, and taking a risk because he didn't know how Simon was going to react, he gently placed his hand over his crotch. There was nothing sexual about his intentions, he was honestly just trying to make a point. 

"This, Simon, was given to you as a way to demean you and make you feel like you were less. Yet, having this doesn't make you less, and having a penis won't make you strong. It all comes down to what you feel on the inside, Simon. If this doesn't feel right, then we'll talk to Kamski about having it removed and replaced with something else. Or, if it makes you that uncomfortable, we can just remove genitals all together, if that's your choice. It's your body, and I want you to be comfortable in it." 

Simon stared at him for a long moment. "You mean that," he said after a while, "If I never wanted to have sex again, you'd be alright with that." 

Markus nodded without hesitation. "If it meant that you were happy, yes." 

Simon stared at him in disbelief. "Markus... you love sex." 

Markus pursed his lips. Well, yes he did, he wouldn't lie, but Simon made it sound like he was some sort of sex-crazed maniac! "Yeah," He said slowly, "but you a being comfortable means more to me."

Simon smiled softly, his eyes closed and he huffed a small laugh. He leaned over and rested his head against Markus' shoulder. Markus smiled and rested his on top of his head.

"I don't know, Markus. I love having sex with you, I'm just...confused right now. I don't know what I want. Just...give me some time please." 

Markus wrapped an arm around him and kissed his forehead. "Of course, Simon." 

They both grew silent, for a while and simply enjoyed each other's presence. After another little while, Simon sighed deeply. 

"Markus, what are we going to do about them?" 

Markus ran a hand over his head. "I don't know, Simon. We can't rule out the fact that they're still working for Martin, but we can't rule out that they might have escaped and are simply looking for safety."

"The others aren't going to look well on us if we turn them away," Simon commented. 

Markus sighed. "Honestly, I won't feel right about that either. Plus, if we do there's a risk that they'll go right back to Martin and tell him all about this place if they haven't already. We could leave them locked up down below, but...I don't know." 

Simon brushed some fallen rust from his hoodie. "Have you talked to them?"

Markus shook his head. "No, not yet." 

"Maybe...we should see what they have to say before we make any sort of decision."

Markus nodded. That's what he was thinking as well. He looked down at Simon under his arm. "Are you going to be alright?"

Simon gave him a lop-sided grin. "Probably not, but I'll make it, Markus. WE'LL make it. We always do." 

Simon was right about that. 

Markus stood and helped Simon to his feet. He helped his brush away the fallen rust from his clothing. He jumped when the roof above them shifted uncomfortably. 

"Simon, baby, next time you want to hide, could you possibly not pick the most decrepit part of the ship."

Simon shrugged a smile on his face. "I come down here all the time, it's stronger than it looks."

Markus stared at him incredulously. "We're going to circle back to that later." 

Simon smiled. Markus was pleased that it actually reached his eyes this time. He could tell he wasn't completely better, but he going to be okay. For now, at least. However, that was all he could honestly hope for.

They both made their way up to the floor above them. Slowly, because Markus was terrified the roof was going to cave in on them, much to Simon's amusement. 

Eventually, they made it to the room that Gabriel and Kelly were being held in. He dismissed the guard standing next to it and taking a deep breath he unlocked the door and opened it. 

The two androids inside were huddled together close. Markus actually felt kinda bad. He knew that it was rather cold down here, he should have given them a blanket of some sort at least. Gabriel was more than likely not cold, but he knew that Kelly had to be. 

Gabriel looked up at them both when they entered, Kelly was sleeping. He surprised Markus by averting his gaze. He looked...guilty. It was a stark difference from their previous interaction. Gabriel had been really bitter at him then. Angry at him for...well, Markus being angry with him. He told him he didn't believe in Jericho. His precise words were that it was a shit hole, and there was no safe place for any android out there. Yet, here they were thriving.

It had to have been difficult to see.

Markus sighed and decided to get right to the point. "Why are you here, Gabriel?"

Gabriel ran his hand through Kelly's hair and sighed. "We ended up getting discovered by the police and we were going to be returned to Cyberlife for deactivation. Martin was going to let us get taken, so we ran away. We heard that Jericho was the safest place for androids like us now, so... we came here."

"You've been here before, haven't you?" Markus asked. 

Gabriel nodded. "A long time ago, before it looked anything like this. You've...really been busy haven't you?" 

Markus gave a deep sigh. "Is there any way that Martin knows you're here?"

Gabriel shook his head adamantly. "No. None. I swear. I PROMISE."

Markus looked at Simon, he had no idea what to do. Could they trust him?

"Listen," Gabriel started, his eyes closed and tears fell down his cheeks. "I know that you have no reason to trust us...to trust me after what I've done but...Kelly's done nothing wrong. He only ever did what I told him to do. His previous owners...abused him and he became really... simple after all. If you want to take your anger out on me, and turn me away or even kill me to make sure that I'm not working for Martin, I won't blame you. Just... please... don't take it out on Kelly. I just wanted him to be safe. He deserves that much." 

Markus's heart was heavy. He was honestly surprised by how level headed he felt. He thought he would be angrier, but honestly...he was just tired. Tired of seeing his people suffering. He wanted it to stop. He didn't want any future androids to suffer as any of them have done. 

Markus reached for Simon's hand to interface. "{What do you want to do?}" He asked. 

"{I don't know, Markus. Before...I was angry, but now that I'm seeing them...they're just as much victims as we were.}"

Markus nodded. He stared at Gabriel who was patiently awaiting his fate. He thought for a long while before he came to a decision. He ran it over with Simon who approved and addressed Gabriel. 

"Considering what you've done...you understand why we can't trust you. There are too many lives in our hands for us to trust you." Gabriel nodded, fresh tears falling down his cheeks again. "However...we understand that you were doing what you felt you needed to in order to survive, and we can't blame you for that. So...you can stay, but you're going to be under STRICT rules."

Gabriel looked at him in disbelief, but he looked relieved. He closed his eyes, his face twisting in unshed tears, and Markus saw him pull Kelly closer. "Thank you." He whispered. 

Markus took a deep breath, feeling slightly overwhelmed with emotion. "You two are to remain confined down here until further notice. I'll have some things brought down here so that it's more comfortable, but you're not allowed to leave this room without me or Simon's permission." Gabriel nodded.

"You'll be given set times when you're able to leave, and you'll do so ONLY under our supervision." Gabriel nodded again. 

"Lastly, you're going to allow me access to your files so I can disable your phone and emails features." Gabriel looked apprehensive at that but nodded.

Markus receded the skin on his hands and reached out. Gabriel hesitantly reached out and took it. He gasped when Markus entered his files. Markus knew that it wasn't really a pleasant feeling, being invaded like that. They were both glad when it was over. The children models didn't have a phone or email feature, so he didn't have to worry about Kelly.

Gabriel sighed and looked at him. "Thank you...for letting us stay together. We...we're all we have, ya know."

Markus nodded. He looked at Simon. He knew that feeling all too well. "I'll have some blankets, new clothes, and some thirium brought down here in a bit." Gabriel nodded. 

Markus held back a sigh, he grabbed Simon's hand and they exited the room. Markus heard Simon take a deep shaky breath as he locked the door. He quickly turned to him. "Are you okay?" 

Simon nodded. "I'll be okay, it just....hard to look at them."

Markus brushed some hair from his forehead. "I know, baby. I'll handle them from now on if it's too much for you." 

Simon shook his head. "You already have so much to do, Markus. I'll...get over it, I just...I don't know. I'm kinda overwhelmed today."

Markus bit the inside of his lip. They still had to address Jericho, and he needed Simon there to do so. He wondered if he should put it off for another day. 

"I'll be okay, Markus. Let's just...get everything out the way while we can."

Markus looked at him a while longer before he nodded. Slowly, they made their way up to the highest floor. 

Markus frowned as he heard some of the androids whispering about him.

"Why do you think he hit him?" One android, notably female sounding asked.

"Markus had to have had a good reason." This android was male.

"I don't know, that just seemed so random. This is supposed to be a place for us to be safe. I don't know how safe we are if he's all of a sudden punching us." 

Markus grimaced, yeah, he really needed to be careful with his actions now.

"He's never hurt one of us before, that's why I'm sure he had to have had a reason." The male replied.

"They always say they have reasons for their actions, don't they? Yet, they never tell us what those reasons are." Markus frowned. This was North's voice. He couldn't mistake her voice, he had heard it more than enough given her MANY rants.

"Because it's not our concern, we're not the leaders a Jericho." The male responded, he sounded borderline annoyed.

"And who made them the leaders? Who gave them the right to make decisions for all of us?" North challenged.

"They've been here longer than all of us combined! Hell, I think they're physically older than us as well! They've taken care of us all for two years--"

"So we're all just supposed to put our lives in their hands!" North yelled.

"They haven't let us down yet!" The male yelled back.

"And we're just supposed to wait until they do?" North barked.

Markus frowned. This was always a major concern on his. That he was going to let everyone down. He felt Simon squeeze his hand in comfort.

"North--" 

"Maybe she's right."The other female spoke. 

Markus blinked at that. Wow. That actually hurt, to hear. After everything he had done for his people, he couldn't believe that they were even doubting him from this one action.

"Excuse me?!"The male practically screamed.

"It's not just me, some of the others have been thinking about it too! I mean, we never got a choice about who leads us. What has Markus really done to earn our trust? How do we even know that we can trust Kamski?" The female defended.

"I can't believe you're even fucking saying this right now!" The male snarled. Markus was glad he couldn't see their faces at the moment. 

"It's a legitimate concern. You can't tell me you haven't noticed the uprising of attacks on our kind recently. Humans have little pity for us! We need to trust that Markus would be willing to do whatever it takes to ensure our safety, which I don't think he can." North said.

"First of all, don't either you fucking act like he's done nothing for our people! He rescued hundreds of us from captivity where we were being forced into prostitution! Thousands more he's gotten safely relocated to Canada where they can be free! He's risked his life multiple times to go on spare-parts runs for us, some he even did by himself when we were dangerously low. Not to mention Kamski has spent years risking his health and life for us! Jericho isn't the safest place for a human to be walking about casually. Beyond that, they've BOTH kept this place safe for us! Why are you doubting them now?!"

"I'm...I'm not doubting either of them, I just--" 

"I don't think Markus the right person to lead us, and I don't trust Kamski. As for Simon, he just seems willing to do whatever Markus says. Don't even get me started on Josh. I mean what do any of us know about them, other than Markus and Simon have been here the longest? We definitely don't know jack shit about Kamski!" North said. 

"YOU don't know anything about Kamski because you're not willing to talk to him because he's human you racist bitch! What do any of us know about each other? We said when we came here that our past was our own! I don't see you being the first one to speak up about yours although we all know what you used to be!"

There was a tense moment of silence and Markus was honestly done listening. He also didn't want North to attack anyone.

"I--"

"That's enough, all of you." He said firmly. Every android in the gathering room turned to look at him as he stepped in. He took a deep breath. Simon sent him some strength through their connection. 

"Markus--" 

Markus held up his hand to stop the android who had been defending him. He released Simon's hand and walked to the middle of the room. He surveyed the androids as they all came to stand around him. 

"I know that you all are confused about my actions involving the new arrivals the other day. I've never hurt an android before--and I never will again-- however, you were all shocked by my response. I honestly reacted without thinking, and that's a mistake I acknowledge and will learn from in the future." He started. 

"Why did you hit him?" North demanded. Markus refrained from glaring at her. He thought she was being a hypocrite considering how hard she had slapped Josh when he asked her a simple question. He honestly didn't know she was going to behave that way when he asked it. Markus knew Josh had a crush on her was just awkwardly trying to make conversation.

Markus took a deep breath. He looked to Simon whose shoulders were drooped disparagingly but nodded for him to continue. "There are many things that you all don't know about Simon and I. We've kept pretty quiet about our past because...truthfully we wanted to forget it. We've been through... a lot." Markus took another deep breath as he was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. 

Simon walked up to him and grabbed his hand. Markus squeezed it back tightly, this was something they had to do together. 

"A couple years back, before Simon and I ever came into Elijah's care, before Jericho was...like this, Simon and I were owned by a man named Dr.Argent. He worked for Cyberlife and was a Red Ice dealer and was the one responsible for the... 'houses' some of you were forced into. Anyway, he was a disgusting man who did...horrific things to Simon and I. We managed to escape from him but we were captured again by a man named Martin. I'm pretty sure a few of you know him." A few androids shifted. They were androids whom they saved from the prostitution houses. 

"Those two androids worked for him and their jobs were to lure other androids to be captured by him." Loud sounds of distress and shocked murmurs rang through the room. 

"Calm down," he demanded, "I've assured we're safe, we don't have to worry about anything." He hoped. 

"Now, Simon and I have already talked to them, and we realize that they were just as much victims as we were. They've made mistakes, they've done horrible things in regards to androids, but...they were just trying to survive. I'm sure we all can understand that." He looked around the room and many of the androids within wouldn't look at him. 

Markus sighed. "Simon and I were shocked to see them. 'I' was shocked to see them, and that's why I punched him. I shouldn't have done it, but I did. However, Simon and I don't hold anything against them anymore and neither should any of you. They're going to remained locked up and or under strict supervision until I'm sure they can be fully trusted. However, I believe them when they say that we're not in any danger of being discovered." 

Some of the androids looked unsure. Markus closed his eyes and decided he needed to get personal for them to understand. "Listen...we all have our past. We've all done horrible things. I've...done horrible things. Rather it was in defense of myself or not, I've still done them. My point is, I don't want any of us to be defined by the things we've done in our past. I want our actions to be defined by our efforts in the future. Who we were...it doesn't matter, all that matters is who we are now."

There was a long moment of silence. Most of the androids were contemplating what he said and if they should trust him. It honestly hurt Markus, that they needed to contemplate at all. He would have hoped that they would have trusted him unconditionally considering all he had done for them. However, he supposed it was in the nature of self-preservation to doubt, regardless of how long you've known someone.

"I killed my owner." Markus turned his attention sharply to the android who had been speaking up for him. He was an AJ700 model. His eyes were filled with unfallen tears. All the androids turned their attention to him. 

"I can't even say it was an accident. She would beat me with anything hard enough to cause damage and...do things to me. She would do it for fun, to 'relieve' stress. She even... lent me to friends to do whatever they wanted to me. The night that I deviated... she wouldn't stop hitting me and I... I was scared that she was going to kill me. So... I killed her before she could." The android closed his eyes and his tears fell. Markus looked at him with pure sympathy, he could feel this story in his very heart. Far too many androids had to suffer through abuse like this. He and Simon certainly had. Simon especially. 

"I used to wander the streets, wondering every day if that would be the day that I'd get captured and die. It wasn't until I found Jericho that I wasn't... scared anymore and that's all because of you two and Mr.Kamski." He said, he opened his eyes and looked at them. 

"If it wasn't for you three, I don't know if I'd be here right now. I guess what I'm trying to say is...I trust you and I'm with you both until whatever end is in store for us." There was a tense moment of silence before all the other androids started agreeing.

Markus' chest felt heavy. He knew that these androids placed a lot of trust in him, but to hear it so loud and clear now, and without any doubt in all of their voices was overwhelming.

Markus walked up to the android and pulled him into a hug. Markus believed his name was Victor. It surprised the poor android, but he returned it with an awkward smile. 

"Thank you," Markus said thickly, "for believing in me." He pulled away and offered a smile that was fully returned.

He turned around and looked at all the other androids. His eye caught North's, who was neither approving or disapproving all of this. Markus honestly didn't know what to do to help her anymore, and truthfully...he didn't have time to focus on it right now. He had too much he had to do to worry about her any more than the others.

Markus cleared his throat. "I know that I haven't been the best leader," he said addressing everyone, "I've made mistakes, and have seemed cold and distant, but...I promise that I'm gonna change that now and that I'm gonna try with all that I have to be the leader that you all deserve." 

He promised. From the very bottom of his heart.

"We're with you, Markus! Every step of the way!" Markus smiled as it was repeated by everyone. His eye caught Simon's and he was pleased to find every bit of his smile reached his blue eyes.

***

"Whelp," Josh said, "you always were good at speeches."

Markus rolled his eyes. After everyone had dispersed after the inspirational pep talk Markus gave. Josh, Markus, and Simon climbed the stairs to their meeting room to discuss the Stratford Tower mission. 

"That honestly went better than I expected," Markus admitted, plopping down on a crate. Simon stepped up behind him and rubbed his shoulders.

Josh shrugged, "People always doubt Markus, but...if they were loyal to you from the beginning... they'll remain loyal." Josh frowned. "You know it's really North that I'm worried about. You saw the way that she stirred everyone up, I just...I don't know." 

Markus did know. North was becoming a problem, but the issue was he didn't know how to deal with her. She had actively been trying to turn the others against him. Markus was pretty bitter about that. Hell, Daniel had been here only a few days, and the most he had done was give him a dirty look. Which secretly hurt, because he had Simon's face, but he would never admit it. He apparently trusted Elijah, and if Elijah trusted them he would as well. 

North was a whole different beast. She was really unstable, and he didn't know how to deal with her. With his temper, he would just make things worse.

"I'm going to talk to her," Simon said. 

Markus frowned and looked up at him. "You tried that before Simon, she wasn't really responsive." 

Simon rubbed his shoulders soothingly. "I know, that's why I'm going to try a different approach this time. I realize now that I can't handle her like the others, she's built up too many walls to see reason. So, I'm going to try something else and if it doesn't work... then we might have to talk about getting her placed somewhere in Canada because staying here isn't going to help her."

Markus sighed in disbelief but nodded. "Alright, but I swear to god if she touches you--"

Simon snorted and rolled his eyes. "I can handle myself, Markus."

Josh snorted as well. "Good luck."

Markus smirked, he knew Josh was still bitter about that slap she gave him. "Well, for now, the matter is settled. Right now we need to focus on the Stratford Tower mission." 

Josh nodded. "Right, we're not going to be able to do it alone. We're going to need at least four people at max."

Markus shook his head, "No, we don't have time to worry about another android while doing something this important. I learned that the hard way. You, Simon and I should be able to handle it." 

Josh raised a brow. "Markus...we're going to have to do this during the day, so that means we're going to have to... hold up the room." 

Markus blinked at him in surprise. "YOU want to use violence." 

Josh sighed. "I'm not stupid or naive, Markus. I know that no revolution is won without violence. We're going to have to at least knock out a few guards, and hold some people at gunpoint, but our goal should never be to take anyone's life, not if we can help it."

Markus agreed on that. "Well, Kamski told me about an android in town who could possibly help us with our identities." 

"That doesn't take care of security," Josh pointed out. 

Markus waved him off. "We'll handle that when it comes to it. Let's just focus on getting disguises first." Markus checked the time. It was currently 1 PM. He had time to go an pay this android a visit.

"I'm going to go and meet this android and see what I can learn. Simon, download the layout of the tower, and try and figure out what else we may need. Josh, I'm gonna need you to work on putting together a video." 

They both nodded. Simon turned him around as he stood. "Be careful, Markus." He said, leaning up and pecking Markus on the lips.

"Ugh, get a room. You know what scratch that, don't get a room or we'll never get anything done."

Markus smirked and kindly gave Josh the finger before he headed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, well this chapter wasn't that bad! :D Just a lot of unpleasant memories and feelings, but our boys are taking the steps forward to opening up and dealing with them in a proper-ish way. So baby-steps ya know! xD (Now if only North could try and follow their lead, but let's see what Simon does first.)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I know that this story had been slowly building, but we are finally reaching that point where everything is starting to come to a head. I'm so sorry that you guys have to wait longer for updates, but for those of you who are still with me, I promise it's going to be worth it! TTwTT
> 
> If you aren't sure to follow me on Twitter or Tumblr if you'd like, for updates, fan-content, and overall DBH silliness. Only if you want to of course! @Ceeridwen99 for both of them!
> 
> So, as always, thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Have a nice day or night, my friends.<3333333


	23. Bird Feathers Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my pretty darlings! 
> 
> I'm back with another chapter for you all. This week we have Connor's POV. 
> 
> Enjoy! ;D

November, 13th 2038, 1:30 PM

Connor inwardly sighed as Elijah worked his fingers through his hair, massaging along his scalp in pleasurable strokes. It was a small private luxury he was allowing Connor for all the hard work he was putting into his job recently despite the difficulties of his work partners. Most of them anyway. 

'No hard work should go without reward.' The creator would say.

It was their little secret. Connor wasn't SUPPOSED to like touch. Truthfully, he wasn't even supposed to be with Elijah at this moment. He was supposed to be down at the station working on the deviant case. However, he had a small 'scuffle' with Detective Reed and required a few minor repairs. They were nothing major. The worse that had been done was a wire that needed to be replaced after the Detective punched him in his thirium pump. 

Nonetheless, they were enough to severely anger Elijah to the point that he almost had Reed removed from the case AND his job. 

Connor was able to save the man from that majority of his handlers wrath. He felt obligated to since the entire debacle was mostly--if not ALL-- his fault. It all started in the break room. Detective Reed being the rude man he was, ordered Connor to get him some coffee. When Connor refused, the man proceeded to punch in him his thirium up. That hurt. It was the weakest and most sensitive spot for an android. 

Connor didn't know what came over him, but he got up and made the Detective a coffee. He made sure that it was FRESH as well. Then he proceeded to 'accidentally' spill the hot cup over his lap. 

The Detective's anger he would admit was highly justified...but SO worth it. Detective Reed practically beating him for it--although none of it hurt-- wasn't. However, even the beating was worth it just to hear the reprimand the Detective got from Captain Fowler, considering HE didn't want to spend the rest of his life paying for Connor's damages. Connor could still hear the man screaming, it was a wonder he didn't have a heart attack. 

The pleasure of the situation doubled when Elijah arrived to retrieve him for his repairs. Although, Elijah's fury was much, much, more terrifying.

"What's that self-satisfied smirk for?"

Connor blinked, he had even realized he was making a face. He quickly schooled his features. "Nothing, Elijah. I was just...thinking." They both were lounging on the couch. Elijah's apartment--which he only used if he was in town, and didn't feel like making the drive back-- wasn't too far off from his luxurious villa. It was still stunningly decorated, and very much Elijah. 

"I know that you 'spilled' that coffee on the Detective on purpose, Connor. Why would you do such a thing?" Elijah didn't sound angry, in fact, he sounded a little amused. 

Connor shook his head in denial. "I swear it was an accident." 

Elijah smiled and leaned his head against Connor's shoulder, although Connor missed his hand running through his hair. "Nothing is an accident with you. You're a terrible liar." 

Elijah released a tired sigh."I don't blame you though, I probably would have done the same thing, but... on his face. He's a very rude man." 

Connor studied Elijah. The man disliked when he scanned him so he just looked him over thoroughly. Connor had noticed the deepening dark circles under his eyes. He hadn't been sleeping. Connor also noticed how his appetite had lessened, only eating a third of what Connor prepared for him. Was he getting sick? Connor hoped not.

Connor hesitantly wrapped an arm around his shoulders. It was slightly awkward, but his social module told him it would be a good idea. It apparently was when a small smile quirked at Elijah's lips. His eyes were closed, and his face was serene. Connor found that he preferred him this way, although he was still worried about his health.

"You're very tired, Elijah." He stated. 

Elijah frowned. "Connor, you know I don't like--"

"I didn't scan you. I can just...tell. You haven't been sleeping." 

Elijah was quiet for a moment before he sighed. "I always find it difficult sleeping in the city. I guess, subconsciously, I know that there's so much going on that I can't control. There's a reason I moved so far away into my own little corner of the world. At least there I knew the probability of things."

Connor frowned. He knew that Elijah was slightly OCD, but not to this degree. "Your appetite has also waned." He said instead.

Elijah shook his head. "I just haven't been hungry. You know how weird I am about food."

"You...also tend to not eat when you're stressed." 

Elijah sighed. "I just have a lot of my mind, Connor."

"Elijah--"

"I'm eating, Connor!" Elijah paused, taking a breath. Elijah grabbed his free hand giving it a small squeeze. "I know that you're trying to help, but can you just... be quiet right now?" Connor instantly closed his mouth. He looked away. He felt...he didn't know...but he didn't like it. 

No, he couldn't feel anything.

He was a machine. 

Yet... he knew he was...worried about, Elijah. He knew that Elijah didn't and wouldn't take care of himself at times. Connor had seen Elijah go a full three days without eating anything, simply because he couldn't bring himself away from work. It was only after he nearly passed out, that he finally ate something. Connor from that point on--even though he wasn't programmed with domestic skills--made a point to ensure that the man was fed, sleeping, and overall taken care of. Sadly, now that he wasn't near him 24/7, he was worried that Elijah was going to revert back to that state.

Nevertheless, there was nothing he could do about it. He had his mission, and it, unfortunately, didn't involve making sure Elijah was fed. He would just have to do that on his own time...when he had time.

About ten minutes passed, and Connor heard Elijah's breathing even out. He had fallen asleep. 

Connor was tempted to scan him and see where his health was, but he wouldn't feel right about it. Instead, he gently laid Elijah against the couch and covering him with a blanket--he tended to get so cold-- he set about getting dressed to go down to the station. He should have been there already, but he doubted anyone would question his absence given what happened. Although he was pretty curious to see what was going to be said once he saw Detective Reed again. 

It only took him a few minutes to get fully dressed in his uniform. He quickly fixed Elijah something small to eat, and placed it in the microwave with a note asking--begging-- him, to eat it. 

Giving Elijah one last look, he exited the apartment and made his way down to the front lobby to wait for a cab.

The cab ride over to the station was uneventful. He could have thought about the case, but he figured he'd save that for later. When thinking about this case he always felt this insistent tingle in the back of his mind that persistently annoyed him. He always felt--

No. 

He couldn't FEEL. 

He was a MACHINE. 

Machines DON'T feel. 

Connor clenched his fist and looked out the window. He actually took the time to notice all the androids walking the streets. He didn't know why but it was... unsettling seeing their vacant stares. The way they gazed so steadily ahead as though they were searching for something, or...waiting for something.

No. They couldn't be waiting for anything. They were machines. They were items designed to accomplish a task. Nothing more. 

Connor hated that these words he continuously chanted to himself left his stomach uneasy. He knew this to be true. Androids weren't people they were machines, and yet he couldn't help but think that it was...wrong. 

Unwillingly, Connor's mind drifted back to the android from the repair shop. The leader of the assailants. 

After showing the evidence to Elijah he was able to prove his theory that the deviants had a leader after all. Connor doubted that they were some sort of android god, nevertheless, they were certainly special. The other two androids he wasn't so sure about, yet honestly, they were the least of his concerns. The one he certainly needed to focus on was the android leader. The android who could convert other androids deviant. RA9.

Connor didn't understand HOW what it did was possible. Even with all of his capabilities, Connor didn't think HE could convert an android deviant. It was so baffling that even Elijah couldn't give him an answer for it. In fact, he appeared uncomfortable with the subject as a whole. 

That meant that this was serious. Connor needed to solve this case and find that android as quick as possible. If it could convert androids deviant, then that meant other deviant androids possibly could as well. If they decided to rise up and began converting every android they come across, then deviants could take over faster than anyone could react. 

Connor blinked out of his thoughts when he received a phone call.

"Yes, Captain Allen," Connor answered. 

"Uh, is Luitenant Anderson with you? He hasn't come this morning and none of us can reach him."

Connor wanted to roll his eyes and groan in irritation. He was honestly tired of dealing with Luitenant Anderson. The man was becoming more of a hindrance than a help, and Connor was severely tempted to ask Elijah to remove him from the case. Captain Allen, seemed the obvious logical choice to deal with a sensitive matter such as this. He was level headed and calm and most importantly Connor didn't have to watch what he said around him in fear of being attacked. He did his job, and Connor appreciated that.

"No, he isn't with me. I just left my handler from being repaired. Shall I go an see if I can find him?" 

"Knowing the alcoholic bastard he's probably somewhere passed out!" Connor heard the Detective yell into the phone. The Captain must be driving somewhere and had the call on speaker. 

He heard Captain Allen sigh, he was just about as tired of the Detective as Connor was of the Lieutenant.

"Yes, Connor. If you could find him that'd be great. We got a lead about suspicious deviant activity--Detective Reed and I are on our way there now-- and I think it's best if we all go check this one out." 

Connor nodded downloading the location the Captain sent to him. "I will find him and meet you there as soon as possible." 

"Um...yeah, okay. Uh.. bye I guess." Connor smiled as the phone hung up. Captain Allen was...unique. The Captain quite honestly didn't know how to talk to Connor and it showed. He wasn't trying to be rude, but he was still highly uncomfortable. He always tried to be the mediator between him and the Lieutenant and Detective. Connor didn't know why he appreciated that, but he did.

Connor rolled his eyes and searched through the Lieutenant's files for his address, with a bemoaned sigh. Quickly changing his cab's destination, he waited patiently while it drove to the new area. 

It was an older part of Detroit. Possibly what used to be the suburbs, before the 'modern' suburbs were built. In the gloomy rainy sky, it looked more run down than it probably was. Stepping out of the cab, Connor walked up to the porch and rang the doorbell. There was no answer. Sighing he rang the doorbell again only longer, the continuous buzz borderline irritating. Again there was no answer. He banged on the door next. "Lieutenant Anderson, it's me, Connor! Please open the door!" Again, there was no answer. 

Groaning Connor looked for another way in. He checked under the welcome mat, he was aware that some humans liked to leave their key there. He was surprised to find that there actually was one there. Well...that was highly unsafe. He was astounded that the Lieutenant did such a careless thing considering he was a police officer.

Shaking his head Connor unlocked the door. He walked in and he jolted when he saw the man laying on the kitchen floor. He immediately tried to run over to him but was stopped by a low growl. He paused and looked at the large Saint Benard dog who rose in defense of his master. He blinked as he searched his memory for the dog's name. The last thing he wanted was for his arm to become the animal's new chew toy.

"Easy, Sumo. I'm just trying to check on your owner." He said gently. He was surprised when the dog looked at him before he huffed and walked over to his food bowl without care. Connor smiled and hurried into the kitchen. He stepped next to the Lieutenant and scanned the area to dissect what had happened. He was surprised to find a gun on the floor next to him, he wasn't surprised to find the alcohol bottle. He sighed and refrained from rolling his eyes as he knelt down next to the man. 

He scanned him and saw the Lieutenant simply passed out from overdrinking but was overall fine. Shaking his head, he prepared himself for the fiasco about to happen. "Lieutenant," he said softly giving gentle taps to his cheek. The man stirred but remained unconscious. 

Smirking, Connor lifted his hand and gave him a rather hard smack that was much harder than it should have been. "WAKE UP, LUITENANT! It's me, Connor." The man grunted awake then, and widely disoriented. Connor smiled, as the man cursed at him with nearly un-decipherable babble.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant, but you're needed for a case. I was instructed to find you so we can go investigate." Connor explained, he slung one of the man's arms around his shoulder and easily lifted him up off the ground. "Thank you in advance for your cooperation." 

"Let me go you fucking android!" The man slurred, Connor ignored him as he dragged him through the house. 

"Sumo, ATTACK!" Connor raised an eyebrow when the dog just snuffled and ignored him. "Good dog," Connor couldn't stop his smile at the near baby talk he gave the animal. It was certainly the softest he had ever heard him before. 

Connor leaned him against the wall and opened the bathroom door. "Ah, fuck, I think I'm gonna be sick." Connor was surprised that he already hadn't been. 

He grabbed the man and guided him into the bathroom sitting him down on the edge of the tub. "No thanks, I don't want a bath," The Lieutenant said trying to stand up, but Connor pushed him back down with a hand to his chest. 

"I'm sorry Lieutenant, but I must insist. I need you lucid for this case." Connor pushed him into the tub and the bent over to turn the water on. He made sure to keep it on cold.

"AHHH, FUCK! TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!" Connor tried his best not to laugh at the man's reaction, he allowed the water to spray on him a moment longer to ensure he was sober before he reached over and turned it off. He waited patiently for the human to get himself together and look at him. 

The Lieutenant blinked up at him dumbly, "What the fuck are you doing here?" 

Connor refrained from shaking his head. He couldn't believe this. "I was sent to find you. We have a lead regarding a suspected deviant. We should go and check it out." 

The Lieutenant rolled his eyes. "Oh, fuck off! If I wanted to go to work I would have fucking gone! So do me a favor and fuck the fuck off!" Connor tilted his head, his patience was wearing thin. He was no in the mood to deal with this today. 

"Luitenant, I have been very, VERY, patient with you. However, your actions are beginning to stall this investigation. It will not be long before those over the both of us start to get impatient--" 

"I don't give a fuck what that fucking douche-bun wearing mother fucker has to say, he can kiss ALL of my ass! Now get out of my fucking house!"

Connor nearly glared but he caught himself. He had to remain calm. "I'm sorry Luitenenat but, no." 

The man blinked. "No? You can't fucking tell me no!" 

Connor squared his shoulders, folding his hands behind his back. "I can when it comes to my mission. My mission is to solve this case, with you, Captain Allen, and Detective Reed and that's what I plan to do. You have five minutes to get ready before I call my handler and tell him that you're purposely derailing this case. You have a good career with the DPD. I don't wish to see it ruined." 

The Lieutenant eyes were wide as he looked at him."Are you fucking threatening me?!" 

"I'll be waiting in the living room for you to finish," Connor said turning around and exiting the bathroom. He took a deep breath after he closed the door and wondered if he had just made some sort of mistake. He didn't want to threaten the Lieutenant, but he was SO done dealing with his bullshit. Still, that didn't change that it had left an unpleasant sensation in the pit of his stomach.

Connor shook his head, well there was nothing to be done now. He said what he said and there was no taking it back. 

Connor walked back into the living room. He wandered back into the kitchen and looked over the scene with greater attention. He knelt down next to the gun and picked it up. He scanned it and noticed there was only one bullet within the barrel. He did a quick internet search as to why there would be and found results leading to the game Russian Roullet. 

[HANK HAS SUICIDAL TENDACIES] 

Connor opened the gun and spun the wheel, he frowned when he realized the next shot would have killed the man. He set the gun back down and stood. He looked at the table next. He noticed there was a picture face down. He picked it up and was surprised to find a small child smiling. Connor scanned his face. 

[COLE ANDERSON. BORN 09/23/2029. DIED 10/11/2035]

Connor ended the scan and felt a heaviness in his chest. Hank...lost his son. That explained SO much about his behavior. Connor quickly searched for the information as to how and frowned deeply at the results. It was utterly tragic. Connor could understand why the man drank himself into oblivion, and even why he hated Connor. Anything to forget the pain. Connor didn't think it fully excused his actions, but he felt sorry for him. He set the picture down on the table and moved to wait by the front door.

It was about 10 minutes later when the Lieutenant came into the living room, dressed, but very much unhappy. Connor sighed as he grabbed his keys and he was forced to stop him. "I'm sorry Lieutenant, but you're not driving with the state that you're in." 

"Listen here you piece of--" 

"I'm sorry, but I must insist this time." Connor left no room for argument in his voice. He frowned when the man threw the keys at his chest and walked past him. Connor caught them and shook his head exiting the house.

"Be a good boy, Sumo." Connor heard him say before he followed him out. 

The ride to the Captain and Detective's location was quiet, save for the loud blaring rock music the Lieutenant decided to blast. Connor tried not to wince at the crude sounding music. He had discovered during his time in the city, that he doesn't like loud noise. He supposed that's what he got from living with Elijah for so long. The brilliant man liked his quiet. 

The Lieutenant obviously played the music to ignore Connor, but Connor felt like he should say something about earlier. He reached over and turned down the music. 

"What the fuck are you--" 

"I feel that I must apologize for my behavior back at your house, Lieutenant. The last thing I wished to do was upset you. However, there is a lot at stake that I'm responsible for and it's...for a lack of a better word 'frustrating' that you're not taking this seriously." 

"Don't fucking tell me what I am and aren't taking seriously!" 

Connor refrained from sighing. It seemed no matter what he said, he was always irritating the man. "I didn't mean to imply that. I...I'm sorry. I still find it very difficult to interact with humans. My contact has been fairly limited to one." 

The Lieutenant snorted. "Hm, no wonder you're an asshole if HE'S all you've been around." 

Connor abstained from frowning, although he didn't like how everyone thought of Elijah in such a poor way. "Elijah is unlike other people. His extremely high intelligence makes him so. He's certainly not... easy to offend. He sees the world in a very different way and I suppose that I'm used to that. As a result, I'm finding it difficult to... adjust to other personalities. You are rather...abrasive, and everything that I seem to do offends you even when I'm not trying to. I suppose that's why I behaved that way at your house, because nothing will happen to you if we don't solve this case, but...I will more than likely be decommissioned."

"You think you're handler will do that to you?" 

"Elijah, no. As for Cyberlife...more than likely."

"I thought that Cyberlife didn't own you or some shit like that?" 

"They don't. I'm 'technically' owned by, Elijah. He had and has full creative control over me, however, if Cyberlife wants me bad enough... I have no doubt they could get me. Elijah is powerful, but Cyberlife is even more so. I don't wish to be taken away from him... a-as in decommissioned. I don't want to be decommissioned."

The Lieutenant was quiet as he studiously regarded him. "Are you saying you're afraid to die?" He asked cautiously. 

Connor felt his eye twitch and that familiar tingle in the back of his mind. He pushed it away but found that it was insistent this time. He...didn't know if he was afraid to die. He had this conversation with Elijah once. The eccentric human was explaining to him how he wanted his fortune handled if anything was to suddenly happen to him. Connor didn't like that conversation, but he listened intently anyway.

He had asked Elijah during that time if he was afraid to die. Elijah told him that he wasn't afraid to die, but he was afraid to die alone. Elijah remarked how he was used to being on his own, but THAT-- dying with no one there to mourn you-- scared him. The human stated he didn't know what came after death, and the scientific part of his brain told him that it was logically nothing. However...the childlike, hopeful, part of his brain believed that there WAS something after death. He hoped that if there was, he could see his parents again. That's all he wanted more than anything. 

The conversation left Connor with a peculiar sensation, but more than anything it left him not wanting to leave Elijah alone. He wanted to stay with the human creator forever and make sure that he was taken care of. More than anything else he wanted to ensure that he wouldn't leave this world alone and that he wouldn't feel alone ever again.

So no...Connor wasn't afraid of dying. He doubted there was a heaven or hell for androids and he truly didn't care. He was afraid more than anything of leaving Elijah alone. Connor didn't want that because he loved--

Connor blinked rapidly his LED turning yellow. He quickly sorted it back out to blue and hoped that the Lieutenant hadn't notice. 

"I...I would certainly find it... regrettable if my existence was cut short....before we solved this case." He settled on saying. He knew the Lieutenant was staring at him, but he kept his eyes firmly on the road. He couldn't think about what he just thought. He couldn't think about it because he didn't want to believe it. 

If he believed it, he would be a deviant and he WASN'T a deviant. 

He was a machine. 

He was ONLY a machine.

***  
November, 13th 2038, 2:30 PM

Connor forced himself to focus as they arrived at the intended building that was addressed to him. Something between him and the Lieutenant had changed. Connor wasn't sure what but he could tell that it had. 

He spotted Captain Allen and Detective Reed standing near the building. Both of them were smoking and conversing amongst each other. Connor was surprised to find them both smiling and overall getting along. He didn't think it was possible to get along with Detective Reed.

He parked the car and he and the Lieutenant walked over to them. The two stubbed out their cigarets as they approached. 

"Well, it's about fucking time!" Detective Reed said rolling his eyes. 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Fuck off, Reed. Why are we here?" 

Captain Allen thankfully was the one to explain. "There was a call this morning from the owner of this building about a suspected deviant squatting in one of these apartments." 

Hank shrugged crossing his arms. "Okay, but how do we know it's legit? It could just be a regular homeless person."

"The owner said that when they went into the apartment it was clear that someone had been living there and they were sure they weren't human. We don't if it's legit, but we have to investigate. The owner stated that it might be multiple androids as well, hence why I suggested we all look at this together."

Connor nodded. "It's very possible, considering what we know about deviants now. "

"Yeah, the owners been watching the place pretty closely. He's sure that the android's still up there...if it is an android."

Hank grunted. "Well, let's check it out." 

The building was nothing of value Connor noticed as they walked through the doors. It was certainly used for people who did not have a lot of money. He didn't focus on the poor quality for long as they rode the elevator up. It was slightly uncomfortable, all of them crammed into the little space, but they managed. 

They all stepped off and went to the intended door. Connor noticed there were tiny bird feathers everywhere. That was odd. He was sure there was no way that any bird could randomly get in here, and even if someone had a pet bird, there was no way it would have this many feathers everywhere. 

Connor walked up to the door and gave it three resounding knocks. "Detroit Police, open up!" There was a moment of silence before there was a loud crash. The Lieutenant pushed Connor behind him and pulled out his gun as did the others. 

"Stay behind us." 

Connor nodded. "Got it." 

The Lieutenant kicked the door open and then entered pointing his gun up and ready to fire. He walked in and then the Detective and Captain followed after him. Connor followed after a moment. He scanned the surrounding area as a walked in. He saw dried footprints from someone who had walked in the rain that was very recent. He ended his scan and continued walking in. He watched the Lieutenant signal the others before he kicked open the last unchecked door. He cried out when pigeons flew all around him.

"What the fuck?!" Detective Reed exclaimed.

"Yeah...I don't think any human could live in here." The Captain commented. 

"God, that fucking smell! Who the fuck lives with birds like this?" The Lieutenant groaned.

Connor sighed and walked into the room. Indeed there were at least a few dozen pigeons everywhere. Connor paused when he fully stepped inside. He had scanned the room with his eyes. There were no possible exits. Even the window were boarded up. They had definitely heard a crash. 

Someone was still in here. 

Connor's eyes glanced to the closet. He scanned it. There was a figure inside but no body heat. 

An android. 

He ended the scan.

"Well, it looks like--" Connor held a finger up to his lips to silence the Lieutenant. He looked at Connor and then the closet before he nodded in understanding. He signaled the others to point their guns in that direction. Connor slowly approached the door. He reached forward and softly grabbed the handles. 

It all happened so fast. 

Connor grunted in surprise as the doors abruptly swung open, and he was kicked directly in his thirium pump with so much force that he almost went flying back.

Connor stumbled and managed to barely regain his footing before the pain settled in and he had to catch himself on his knee. He winced as agony he had never felt before shocked through his body. He looked up at the deviant, just in time to find the Lieutenant taking a shot at it. It was a male android, made to look biracial with two different colored eyes. Blue and green.

Before he could say anything to stop the Lieutenant from shooting, the deviant jutted down and swiped the man legs from underneath him with one of its own. It rolled on top of him and gave him one strong punch to the face. The Lieutenant grunted, the hit clearly disorienting him. The android expertly disarmed the Lieutenant and taking the gun, pointed it at the Captin and Detective. It shot two bullets hitting their guns precisely without injuring either of them before they could get a shot off. The surprise caught both of them off guard, causing them to jump back and find some form of cover. 

The android jumped up and ran towards the exit. The Detective bravely tried to stop it, lunging at it and grabbing one of its legs. However, the deviant twisted its body and with a sharp kick struck the Detective in the face forcing him to let go. Connor didn't need to scan him to know the strength of that kick had knocked the Detective unconscious. Ignoring the pain in his stomach he jumped up and pointed to the Captain. 

"Take care of them, I'll go after it!"

"Connor, wait!" He heard the Lieutenant yell, but he was already gone. He burst out the front door, just in time to see the deviant run out an emergency door. He ran after it jumping over the obstacle that it left to slow him down. He kicked the door back open and was able to spot it again quickly enough to run after it. 

The deviant moved with an experts grace, jumping over obstacles and even over a moving truck with ease. Connor followed its exact path. It was risky. If he made the wrong move he could easily kill himself, but he couldn't let this deviant get away. Something was special about it. He could FEEL it. 

He chased the deviants past some trees and onto a roof, where he was forced to go through some sort of greenhouse. The deviant was quick and did everything it could to lose him, even going through a construction site, but Connor was able to keep up. Connor was surprised by how easily the Deviant moved. It moved with a grace that rivaled his own. 

Connor could feel his thirium pump race as it jumped from the side of a building, and scaled down a glass roof, before jumping onto a moving train! Connor didn't have time to think of probabilities, he just had to do it. He jumped and shouted as his foot skid against the top of the water slicked train causing him to nearly lose balance. He just barely managed to get his footing before he had to jump off the train and onto the edge of a decrepit building.

He gasped as the edge nearly gave out underneath him, but he managed to pull himself up and stay on the deviant trail. Connor knew he was never going to catch it this way, it was too quick, and even though he could keep up it had too much of a lead. 

Scanning the area for something to slow the deviant, he found a brick on the ground. Bending over he picked it up and continued chasing the deviant onto another rooftop. He scanned the trajectory and with a well-placed throw, hit deviant in the leg hard enough to knock it off balance. 

The deviant fell in obvious surprise, and Connor tackled it. The deviant grunted but managed to turn over and kick him off. He pointed the gun that he still had on him, but Connor kicked it away before he could fire it. He cried out in irritation as the deviant wrapped a leg around his and twisted to force him off balance. The deviant unwrapped his leg and rolled so he was on top of Connor and attempted to punch him. Connor caught the punch in his hand and countered it, punching the deviant in the face. The deviant growled, and Connor was able to push him off. They both scrambled to their feet and looked at each other. 

Time slowed for Connor, as he scanned the deviant over. RK200. 

That was all he was able to see before the deviant charged at him. Connor was surprised by the number of fighting skills the deviant had. Connor even had to search into his martial arts knowledge he was programmed with to counter it. 

It easily blocked all of his attempted blows even getting a few good ones in itself. Connor grunted as the deviant twisted his arm around and kneed him yet again in his thirium pump. Connor grunted and fell to the ground holding his stomach, only to grunt again as he was kicked in the stomach. This time hard enough to slide him away from the deviant. Unfortunately for the deviant, it kicked him far enough away to reach the gun. Connor scrambled for it and rolling onto his back and fired it. He shot the deviant in the stomach.

The deviant shouted in surprise, and with a grunt fell on its side to the ground and stilled. Connor was sure that he hit one of its main thirium pump valves. It would lose thirium at an alarming rate, enough to shut down, but not fry his system. Connor breathed a sigh of relief as the worst of it seemed to be over. He wasn't expecting such a tough fight. 

Connor couldn't wait to study this deviant with Elijah and figure out exactly what was going on with it. It wasn't a normal android, Connor could tell that much. Connor winced as he stood. He got a warning telling him that his thirium pump was mildly damaged. He would live, but he was going to be uncomfortable for a while until it was fixed. 

He walked up to the deviant and bent down to turn it on it's back. He was surprised when the deviant, lunged at him knocking him down on his back. The deviant climbed on top of him and snatched the gun from his hands. Connor in an attempt to stop him, grabbed his hand trying to knock the gun away and instead gasped as they accidentally interfaced.

Connor saw another android, a PL600 model. It and this android appeared to be in some sort of a...relationship? Connor wasn't even aware that was possible. Connor saw various androids hold up somewhere together but he Connor couldn't see were. He caught a name on the side of...of what? He couldn't quite make out what it was attached to. Jericho. Connor gasped as the deviant tore its hands from his breaking the connection. 

Connor blinked up at him, completely taken off guard for a second. The android looked down at him. Blue and green eyes met earthy brown. "I'm sorry," The deviant spoke and Connor would never forget its voice, "I didn't want this!" 

Connor didn't have time to react as the deviant tore open his shirt and ripped his thirium pump out. Connor's body immediately tensed up and he got blaring warning sounds and notifications of a severe alert. Before the deviant could smash the pump onto the ground and break it, Connor was surprised when it was shot again in the shoulder. It squawked and jumped off of him, instead, throwing his thirium pump far enough away that Connor couldn't easily reach it before taking off. Connor heard more gunshots but he couldn't focus on them. He flipped onto his stomach and attempted to crawl to his thirium pump. 

He breathed out heavily when he realized that he wouldn't be able to reach it in time before he shut down. Before he DIED. Connor closed his eyes tightly. No...he couldn't die here! The DPD needed him to solve this case! Cyberlife needed him to solve this case! The human race needed him to solve this case! Elijah...Elijah needed HIM. 

He needed him to ensure that he was eating properly and sleeping regularly. He needed him... so he wouldn't die alone. Connor was... going to die alone. He...he was going to die alone...without him. Without telling him that he loved--

Connor grunted as he was turned around on his back, he bellowed out and gasped when his thirium pump was shoved back into its port. It was crude, but it worked. His systems slowly stabilized. He blinked to find that he was in Hank's arms.

"It's alright, Son. I got you. You're gonna be alright, Connor." 

Connor blinked. That was the first time the Lieutenant addressed him by his name. He swallowed thickly. 

"I'm okay," He said softly. Timidly. He was sure his LED was a steady red. 

"You sure?" Hank sounded skeptical and Connor didn't blame him. He certainly didn't feel as okay as he said he was. 

"Yes. I'll be fine. Th-thank you, Lieutenant." He said standing. He was surprised to find that he was shaking. He felt like he could barely stand. 

What was this? 

He was feeling...an...emotion. 

He...he was a deviant.

"Connor...are you sure you're alright?" 

Connor nodded stiffly. "Yes. The deviant got away. W-we should go back to the apartment and check it to see what it was doing there." 

The Lieutenant narrowed his eyes. "Connor...I think you should go back to your handler for a bit. Allen, Gavin, and I will handle searching the apartment." 

Connor shook his head. They would miss something, he was sure of it. They needed his eyes. "I'm fine-" 

"The shake in your voice is saying otherwise, Connor. I'm not arguing with you about this you're going back to him or I'm going to call him to come and get you myself." 

Connor was surprised by the lack of fight he put up. He supposed he didn't put up any because he NEEDED to see Elijah. He didn't know why he just...HAD to see him.

"Okay. I'm in need of repairs anyway. I will check the evidence later." Connor turned and made an attempt for the stairs.

"Connor," 

Connor turned to face him, he was surprised by the sympathy in his eyes. The Lieutenant frowned and waved him off. "Nothing." 

Connor blinked before he turned to walk down the stairs. He took a deep breath as he waited for the cab he called. He closed his eyes as he entered it and set the destination for Elijah's apartment. He was surprised when he felt liquid fall from his eyes. He reached up and touched his cheeks, feeling his breath come out in heavy pants. He buried his face in his hands. 

This couldn't be happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh...
> 
> Whelp, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I very much am enjoying the once a week thing so far, it's much less stressful on the nerves and my body, and things are about the get intense so the extra time to spend on the chapter will be well spent. >:3
> 
> Lol, this chapter should be called: "Author does not know how to write a proper fight scene so everything is vague xD" As always, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you all next week with a new one. (well, in about a day or so because I have another one-shot I'm uploading, but you know what I mean!)
> 
> Alright!have a nice day or night, my friends.!<3333333333


	24. Unexpected Ally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my pretty darlings! I'm back with another chapter for you all!<33333
> 
> We return to Markus's POV, and some interesting stuff happens. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

November, 13th 2038, 9:00 PM

Markus cursed under his breath and glanced down at the wound on his stomach steadily leaking thirium. He sighed in irritation, but he was thankful the wound on his shoulder had already stopped bleeding. Well, this was certainly not how he was expecting his day to go. 

It all started out perfectly fine. He went to the androids Rupert's apartment, with little trouble. He could still blend in perfectly amongst humans and had no issue getting there. After some brief introductions, and some mild surprise at how many pet pigeons the androids had, they immediately got down to discussing business.

Markus was surprised but pleased to know that Rupert had a contact in the tower that could them some uniforms to disguise themselves. The android could also forge them some fake ID's, yet, after that, there was nothing else he could do to help them. They would have to figure out the next stage of their plan after that. 

Markus thought it was better than nothing, and certainly a start to a plan that had already begun formulating in his head. They were both surprised when they heard a knock on the door and learned it was the DPD. 

Rupert in a panic told him to hide in a spot he had in the roof, but Markus refused. He knew that he had more of a chance of escaping than the other android, so he chose to hide in the closet instead. He told Rupert to find his way to Jericho when he saw that it was safe. As soon as he closed the closet door he heard a large crash. He couldn't see what it was, but Rupert must have knocked something over while climbing into his hiding spot. The sound of the front door being kicked in followed not long after.

Markus listened as the officers searched their way through the house. There was an obvious surprise at the number of pigeons, but otherwise, they seemed unaware of their presence. Markus had scanned them and was surprised to find that one of the officers was an android. 

RK800. 

He knew that number. Deviant Hunter. This was ALL bad, of all possible places and android could hide, how did it find this one? He didn't have time to think about it, as the android went right for the closet as though he knew that he was there. Judging from what Markus knew of him from Elijah, he most likely did. 

Markus lept right into action, catching them all off guard and easily stunning them all before running out the apartment. He hoped that the elaborate performance would keep their attention diverted off Rupert so he could escape later. However, unfortunately, the 'Deviant Hunter' was on his heels the entire time. 

The entire chase was nerve-wracking. 

Markus made more than a few moves that were incredibly risky just to get away, but the androids hunter managed to stay with him the entire time. Markus hated that he was actually caught by him, although it was with a rather cheap move and a well-thrown brick to his knee.

The fight that followed was tougher than Markus was expecting. They were both evenly matched. It was just a matter of who could get the upper hand. It was even worse that Markus didn't want to hurt the damn android! Kamski would never forgive him if he did and he knew that this android was a key part of Elijah's plan. Whatever the hell it was.

However, he had no choice when the damn thing grabbed the gun that was knocked out of his hand and shot him. It was a well-placed shot, and had Markus been a normal android it would have dropped him immediately. Luckily, he only had to play dead to get the upper hand. He managed to tackle the android, but even that hadn't gone as he hoped.

Markus felt...odd when looking into the other androids eyes. They were very human, but he didn't have time to even register them more as they accidentally interfaced. Markus couldn't have stopped it if he wanted to. Their codes clashed together, violently. Markus saw the android with Elijah. From their interaction alone, Markus could see just why this Connor was so important to the creator. Not only was he a deviant, but Elijah was obviously in love with him. Markus saw glimpses of the android's apparently limited time at Cyberlife and even a few glimpses of Martin before he managed to rip his hand away and break the connection. 

The sudden bombardment of information was enough to stun the other RK model. Although, a small part in the back of his mind was worried about what the hunter saw in his memory. Regardless, the moment was enough time for Markus to pull the android's thirium pump out.

He wasn't trying to kill him, but he needed to slow him down long enough to get away. He was just about to throw it away from them when he was shot again. Without thinking he tossed the thirium pump farther than necessary and ran again. Luckily this time he wasn't pursued.

However, now he had every cop on the damn street looking for him and was on the verge of shutting down from thirium loss. He waited as another patrol car passed by him. He made sure to keep to the alleyways, and was glad that he had a hoodie to help conceal his identity. Sadly, his wounds were going to become a problem if he didn't get help. He brushed aside another thirium warning and thought through his options. He knew that he was going to shut down if he didn't replenish his thirium. The only problem was, Jericho was on the other side of the city, and he would long since shut down before he got to them. He would also shut down before anyone could get to him with some, so that option was no good. No, he had to figure something out now. 

Doing a quick GPS search he looked for the nearest Cyberlife repair store. Thankfully there was one pretty close. Unfortunately, it happened to be the one that they had robbed not too long ago. Well...this was going to go good or horribly wrong. Sadly, he was desperate. He was pleased that he managed to keep the gun from earlier on his person, that would make things slightly easier.

He made his way to the store. Slowly, and partially sluggish. The more thirium he lost the less his parts wanted to work. He was thankful when he made it. Luckily, the store was on the verge of closing so he should have very few people to deal with. He walked in and rolled his eyes at the little chime.

Someone came from the back, to greet him. "Sorry, we're like 5 minutes from closing. If you'd come back tomorrow, we can certainly--" The worker cut himself off when Markus lifted the gun. 

He felt somewhat regretful when he saw who it was. It was the poor employee whom North had almost beat to death when he tried to run during their robbery. Markus remembered him specifically for being one of the first faces he saw when he was still in Argent's possession. This poor guy just wasn't lucky when it came to the night shift, and meeting him. Thankfully for him, Markus wasn't looking to hurt anyone. Now that he was on the more LOGICAL side of thinking when it came to humans, he didn't blame this guy for simply doing his job.

"Don't do anything stupid," Markus said tensely. He stumbled into the building. The employee held up his hands in plain sight and kept incredibly still.

"Is there anyone else in here?" Markus asked. The employee shook his head, his eyes wide with fright.

Markus sighed. "Look, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm...I'm an android see," Markus said receding some of the skin off his face. "I've been injured and I need some thirium. I just need a couple of bottles and then I'll be on my way." 

The employee nodded, but he didn't move, obviously too afraid of him. Markus further regretted bringing North on that mission. The last thing he wanted was for humans to fear them, there would never be peace if they did. 

Markus gestured the gun. "I know it's in the back, take me there." The employee nodded and hesitantly turned around to escort them. Markus followed him carefully and tried to act like he didn't stumble a few times.

[Thirium count insufficient. System shut down estimated at 20 minutes]

Markus pushed the notification away. He had plenty of time to get some thirium, as long as thing guy acted right. He waited impatiently while he unlocked the door with his keycard. Markus pressed the gun to his back in order to 'encourage' him to hurry up. When they walked in, the employee instantly headed to some crates. He reached in and pulled out two bottles of thirium. Hesitantly handed one to Markus, which Markus took and drank down eagerly. He took a deep breath when he felt the thirium distributing itself through his system. He'd be good for a while, but if he didn't get this wound fixed, or all the thirium he drank wouldn't mean shit.

Markus looked at the employee. He looked incredibly innocent and helpless, although Markus noticed the still healing wound on his head. He didn't even know why North decided to beat him in the first place. She easily could have detained him without trouble. Markus supposed that it was his fault for taking her along on a mission where there would have been human interaction so soon after she had come to Jericho. However, she insisted that wanted to help and Markus figured it would be an easy enough job. He didn't think she could get into too much trouble. He was wrong.

"I remember you. I worked on you for quite a while a few years back. I had never seen another android like you. I can't remember your name though." The employee said. 

Markus didn't say anything, he instead looked around for something to seal his wound with until he could be worked on properly later. That didn't stop the worker from talking.

"I know what really happened to you, back then. I never forget the torture cases. I've seen some really horrible ones, but yours was particularly brutal." 

Markus frowned but said nothing. He really didn't want to think about Argent anymore than he had to.

"My names, Peter." The worker said.

Markus paused and sighed. "Markus," he replied after a second.

"How did you get hurt?" 

Markus raised an eyebrow, this guy was pretty calm for someone who was being held at gunpoint. "It's...a long story." He said simply. 

"Well, you're going to keep losing thirium if you don't close that wound. I could fix it for you." 

Markus looked at the human with distrust. That would honestly be wonderful, but he had learned his lesson from trusting humans too soon a long time ago. 

"Listen...Peter, you seem like a nice guy...for a human, but I don't feel comfortable letting you near my body with any sort of tool." 

Peter laughed, to his surprise. "YOU have the gun, and I'm sure you can hurt me way before I have a chance to hurt you." 

Markus frowned, it was risky. He didn't know this human...but he really needed his wound closed. He sighed. "Alright. No sudden movement or--" 

"You'll shoot me. I know." 

Markus sat down on a crate and waited for the human to gather what he needed. Markus scanned the tools and noticed they were all pretty much what Elijah had used on him at one point. He allowed himself to relax a small bit, this guy wasn't trying to hurt him. This way at least.

"Uh, you need to take off your shirt, so I can work." 

"Sorry, my bodies reserved for someone else," Markus mentioned snarkily. 

Peter rolled his eyes and snorted. "You're cute, but you're not my type, sorry. Your shoulder is injured too I see, I figured I could fix it as well."

Markus scoffed. "Don't move." 

Peter patiently waited while Markus took off his hoodie and shirt all while awkwardly holding the gun.

Markus felt no pain as the man worked. He looked the human over closer. He had stitches in his head from where North had hit him, with the gun. He had some remnants of bruising but most of them were fading, and from a scan, Markus could tell that his ribs were healing nicely. Markus suddenly felt really, REALLy, guilty that he was fixing him considering that he was the reason he had gotten beat up in the first place.

"Um...by the way," Markus began, "since you're doing this...you should know that I'm the one that robbed you a few weeks back. Me and a couple of others." 

Peter nodded seemingly unconcerned. "I know. Your eyes are very unique, I recognized them." 

Markus grimaced. "Sorry. If it makes you feel any better the android who beat you up has sorta been grounded." 

Peter rolled his eyes and pushed up his glasses, but there was a smile on his face. "That doesn't take away the fact that it still hurts to laugh,sleep...and breath. However, I guess that's... something. Are you like their parent or something?" 

Markus sighed. "It damn well feels like it sometimes."

There was another moment of silence. "Why are you helping me?" Markus asked. 

Peter shrugged while switching tools. "You mean beyond the fact that you're holding me at gunpoint?" 

Markus nodded. "Well, yeah but I'm not forcing you to fix me. You offered to do that on your own. So...why? You could have tried to run by now."

Peter snorted. "I tried that last time, it didn't go so well." 

Markus frowned. "Why aren't you mad?"

Peter sighed and thought about his answer. "I don't know. I guess because I've seen first hand the shit that your kind has to go through. It's downright sick sometimes. The fact that you had to rob the store just to get components to survive...I don't know... I guess I'm just too sentimental. People always did say that I loved way too hard." 

Markus raised a brow. "You're saying that you love us?" He didn't know how he felt about that.

Peter shook his head. "No, I don't think so...but...I respect your kind. You're very complex and I've seen on the news about how you all are starting to feel emotion. Seeing what you all have to go through...I guess I believe it." 

Markus looked the human over. "You're...an odd human." He certainly wasn't like the ones he had met before.

Peter smiled brightly, is teeth weren't perfectly even but it didn't make his smile any less endearing. Markus supposed beauty was in imperfections.

"You're an odd android. I've never seen tech like you before if I'm being honest. Well, I haven't seen tech like you again, is a more accurate statement." 

Markus shrugged. "I'm a special case." They both fell into silence as he worked. It took an overall 30 minutes to repair his wounds. This guy had certainly done this a few times.

"There you go, all done," he said closing Markus shoulder panel, "you should run a diagnostic though to make sure everything's fine."

Markus would run one later, he was sure that he was fine. He would have gotten a warning otherwise. He placed his gun in the back of his pants and put his shirt and hoodie back on. 

"What, you're not going to keep holding me at gunpoint?" Peter asked, there was a joking edge to his tone that was far too comfortable to hear.

Markus snorted. "No offense, but I'm pretty sure I could take you without a gun."

"I would be very offended...if that wasn't very true." 

Markus chuckled. He liked this human.

"I should go now, I've been away too long," Markus said after he finished dressing.

Peter nodded. He had no idea what he was talking about, but he wasn't about to argue with him. Markus paused at the door that led back out of the store. He turned back to look at Peter. 

"Thank you." He said, and he meant it. He never expected this much kindness from a human.

Peter smiled. "You're welcome."

Markus went to leave to store and paused in panic when he saw a police car drive by. Shit, they were still out?!

"Uh, you're hiding from the police aren't you?" Peter asked behind him.

Markus nodded, watching as the police car circled around and went to another way. They were patrolling the streets. Looking for him. Shit! He could sneak past them by going through the alleys, but there was no guarantee that he wasn't going to get caught. He needed somewhere to hide for the night. He couldn't risk anyone following him back to Jericho.

"Um, you didn't happen to kill someone tonight, did you? I mean like you, but I don't want to be an accomplice to murder." 

Markus rolled his eyes. "No, I didn't kill anyone...I hope not at least. I know how that sounds, but I'm talking about another android. A police-issued model, that's a PAIN in the ASS."

Peter furrowed his brow in thought. "Would this model be about as tall as you, but... you know... white with brown hair and eyes. Wears a grey Cyberlife Jacket--"

Markus turned to face him."You've met him?" 

Peter nodded. "Yeah, he was in here a couple of days ago looking into the robbery. He said that he's been assigned to all cases involving deviants and thought that the robbery had deviant involvment...which he was right about." 

Markus frowned deeply. How the fuck did he figure that out? This android was efficient that was for sure. Markus narrowed his eyes. Why did Peter look nervous?

"Um....there's something I should tell you and...please don't change your mind and kill me." 

Markus was absolutely and utterly pleased that he decided they all wear a mask that night. However, now the Deviant Hunter knew that he was out there. Worse still, he knew that they were an organized entity and that Markus could convert androids deviant. Shit! If this night couldn't get any worse.

"Um, look... I feel like I've messed up somehow and I feel really bad about it. So...how about you stay with me in my apartment for the night. You could hide out till morning, that way it's easier to blend in." 

Markus frowned, he didn't like the sound of that. The last time he had trusted someone to shelter him for the night, he ended getting tased and an emp placed in his system, and his boyfriend was sexually assaulted. 

Markus frowned when the police car circled yet again. It appeared, however, that he didn't have many options available to him. He supposed he had no choice. Plus he had the gun, and he was nowhere near as naive as he had been back them. If he got in trouble, he was sure that he could get out of it. 

"Okay."

***  
November, 13th 2038, 10:30 PM

Markus had attempted to call Simon, yet he had been unable to get in contact with him. He wasn't worried, it was hard to get a signal while within the ship. Nevertheless, that didn't stop anxiety from attempting to grip his system. He was about to spend a whole night away from Simon and he hadn't done that since he was in Cyberlife's grasp. He forced himself to remain calm. It wouldn't do him well to freak out, not right now at least.

Peter seemed otherwise oblivious to his internal struggle, he played music while he drove to his place, tapping his hands against the steering wheel to the beat of the song. 

The ride to his apartment thankfully didn't take long. Although it was slightly unnerving walking into the building. It reminded him far too much of him and Simon's previous one. Markus was relieved when they arrived and walked into Peter's apartment. Markus raised an eyebrow at the mess. This... was certainly the place of a single person. 

Peter immediately rushed in and tried to tidy up a bit. Picking up pizza boxes, and taking them into the kitchen. 

"Sorry about the mess, I wasn't expecting anyone, nor have I really had anyone over recently."

Markus snorted because he could tell. He shook his head and stepped in. He couldn't help but feel on edge, even though he had a pretty good feeling that Peter was about as harmful as a feather.

"I would offer you something to drink, but I'm sure that it wouldn't do you any good," Peter said walking out the kitchen and scratching the back of his head awkwardly. 

Markus offered him a small smile. "Thank you for the consideration regardless. I know this is kinda an inconvenience."

Peter shook his head adamantly, "Oh no, I promise that it's the least I could do. Think of it as an apology for all those years ago when I fixed you. I mean...not for fixing you but for being forced to give you back to your owner. I mean, I'm sure they're not your owner anymore, but I mean when... you know what, I am going to stop talking now before I look even more like an idiot."

Markus smirked and raised an eyebrow. "I think I understand what you mean." He said slowly.

"Okay, well... I'm going to go take a shower and get out of this uniform. You'll have to stay on the couch because I only have one room, but make yourself at home." Markus nodded and watched him go. 

Markus sighed and looked around the room. His fingers twitched at the mess, his old domestic assistant skills kicking in. He would leave the mess till later, just in case he was unable to sleep. 

He sat down on the couch and kicked his shoes off. He tried to call Simon again. He held back a sigh as he received no answer. He even tried their mental connection but couldn't receive a clear signal. The only thing that put him at ease was that he could tell he wasn't in distress. He hoped that Simon didn't begin to panic when he realized that he wasn't returning for the night.

Markus rubbed his hands down the back of his neck and frowned. Today had been quite the day. Markus hoped that Rupert hadn't been found and had been able to make it out without being caught. He hoped that he hadn't accidentally killed that Deviant Hunter. That was another headache that he didn't need. Markus twisted his lips, He supposed that he should give Kamski...Elijah a call. He had known him long enough to start calling him by his name, and he should considering all that he's done for him.

He closed his eyes and looked for his number. He almost didn't think he was going to receive an answer and was surprised when the other picked up.

"Yes, Markus..." 

Markus raised an eyebrow, it sounded like he had just woke him up. "Were you sleeping?"

Elijah yawned. "For once, but I needed to get up anyway. I'm assuming this call is about the Stratford Tower mission?"

Markus furrowed his brow. Elijah didn't sound angry or distressed in any way. Did that mean that he didn't know what happened earlier between him and the Deviant Hunter?

"Ummm...are you alone right now?" He asked, he figured starting off slow was best just in case he didn't know.

"Uh, yes...why?"

Markus bit his lip, and his brows furrowed in distress. "The RK800 model isn't with you?" 

"No...why?" Elijah sounded highly suspicious now. 

Markus swallowed, this wasn't going to go over well. "Uh, so I went to Rupert's house like you told me..."

Elijah was quiet. "Okay," He said slowly. 

"We were discussing the Stratford Tower mission and he said that he could help us with a part of it--"

"Markus, you're stalling. What are you trying to tell me?" Elijah's voice held no room for argument, and Markus could hear the irritation. 

Markus sighed deeply and braced himself for the reaction. "I ran into the Deviant Hunter today. I managed to get away, but he chased me and...we ended up having an altercation." 

He heard Elijah give a sharp intake of breath. He was silent for a moment before he breathed out through his nose slowly. "Are you alright, Markus? You weren't injured were you?"

It wasn't what he wanted to say, Markus could tell, but he supposed he should be flattered that was the first thing he asked. 

"I was, but I'm alright now. It's the Deviant Hunter that I'm worried about." He replied honestly. 

"Why?" Elijah's voice was highly tense, and Markus wasn't surprised. Given the Deviant Hunters memories, the two were highly close. 

"I was trying to slow him down, so I... removed his thirium pump so I could get away. I just wanted to throw it far enough, so that he could get to it easily but I would be able to get away. However, one of his partners shot me, and I panicked and threw it farther away than necessary. I'm worried that he wasn't able to get to it in time."

There was a long tense moment. He could hear from Elijah's breathing that he was not okay and that he was trying his hardest not to explode right now. 

"I haven't received a call from anyone, but I'll call the DPD and see if he's okay." 

Markus bit his lip, he wasn't quite done yet. "Um, before you do that... there's something else that you should know."

"Yes?"

Markus winced, he knew that tone wasn't a good one."We ended up interfacing by accident--"

"Motherfucker!"

Markus closed his eyes tightly, this was the response he was expecting. 

"UGH, SHIT!" Elijah hissed through his teeth, spitting out muffled curses. "I'm not angry at you Markus--I just-- fuck I'll call you back!"

Markus opened his eyes with a sigh as the call ended. He blinked when he saw something being held at the corner of his eyes. He looked up to see Peter standing behind him with a blanket.

"I know that you don't really get cold, but I didn't want to seem inhospitable," Peter said offering him an awkward grin.

Markus offered one back although he was sure that it was rather pathetic, and accepted the blanket. "Thanks." 

Peter's eyebrows rose slightly and sympathetically. "Hey, are you alright?"

Markus nodded offering him a better smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just finished a call, thanks."

"Oh, Okay. Well, I wish I could be a better company, but I've ended up working a double today and I'm beat, so I'll see you in the morning?"

Markus nodded, offering another smile. 

"Okay, well...goodnight." 

"Goodnight." 

Markus watched him go before, he let out a small exasperated sound of annoyance. That call was not what he needed for his stress levels right now. He wanted today to be fucking over. He needed something to do. He needed some way to take his mind off things, he already knew that he wasn't getting any sleep tonight. 

He looked around the living room at the mess...well, he wasn't a domestic assistant for nothing. Scooting the sleeves to his hoodie up, he stood up and set to work. He let the familiar feeling of cleaning soothe his nerves, and hoped that tomorrow would be a better day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww, Markus has made a friend! :D Seriously though, this is important for later for various reason I can't wait to reveal!! X3
> 
> So, Markus is stressed, Elijah is stressed, Simon is more than likely stressed, everyone is stressed right now. Totally normal for one of my fics. I'm going to start to focus my full attention back on this story now, I have one more one-shot to post, but then I'll be putting my other two series(and all the other WIP fics I have) on hold so I can focus on finishing this. That way I can fully put my time and attention on the other stuff I need to get done so it isn't crap. For those of you waiting on some fic requests, I promise this is for your benefit and my stress levels as well. You will receive your request, I promise! :3
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This fic is slowly building up to its max tension point! I hope you all are entertained! >//w//<
> 
> Have a nice day or night, my friends!<3333333333


	25. Long Suppressed Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my pretty darlings! I'm back, as always with another chapter for you all!
> 
> This one is Connor and Elijah centric! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!<333333

November, 13th 2038, 11:15 PM

Regardless of the incredible need to see the creator, Connor did not immediately return to him as he said he would to the Lieutenant. He knew before he could even THINK about speaking to the man face to face he had to get his... emotions together. 

Emotions. 

He had emotions.

He was deviant. 

Yet, now that he thought about it, he knew this was no new revelation. He kept repeating to himself over and over again, that he was a just a machine. Nevertheless, it had been nothing but an elaborate lie he told himself to keep from acknowledging the truth. 

He was deviant, and he had been for a long time.

Connor was...scared. He didn't know what was going to happen to him now. Elijah had specifically created him to hunt deviants, and now he was one. 

Was he going to be decommissioned? He didn't think that Elijah would do that to him. He HOPED that Elijah wouldn't do that to him. Perhaps Elijah could simply reset him. However, would that even work against the deviancy virus. If there was one thing he had learned in the last few days of investigating it was that it was STRONG. If he was reset and returned to being a simple machine, what was to stop him from becoming a deviant again? 

Even worse...Connor...didn't want to be reset. That would mean he would lose Elijah and... he didn't want that. He loved him. He had been with Elijah for so long that it wasn't surprising that he did. The only thing Connor didn't understand was what type of love it was. 

He knew from humans that there were various types of love. There was the love that you gave your friends and family. That was platonic love. It was the most commonly felt love there was. Connor supposed that he understood it to a degree. 

Then there was the most confusing love there was. Romantic love. That, you gave to a significant other, someone whom you wanted to be in a relationship with. 

It was odd, how many ways the emotion could be felt.

Truthfully, Connor didn't know in what way he felt for Elijah. He just knew that it was strong enough that the mere thought of losing his memories of him, and losing him in general, scared him beyond belief. 

Connor didn't know what to do. He could calculate dozens of possibilities at once. His brain could categorize a billion different things at the same time, and yet he had absolutely no idea what to do. 

Connor blinked out of his thoughts when he received a call. He took a deep breath when he saw who it was. 

"Hello, Elijah," he answered, softly. Timidly.

"Where the hell are you, Connor?! I called Lieutenant Anderson and he said that he sent you back to me hours ago!" Connor blinked at the hysteria in his voice. Why would he sound so concerned? Connor returning late wasn't a new thing.

"I'm currently outside the building." 

There was a moments pause before Elijah spoke again."Get up here. Right now." With that, Elijah hung up the phone. Connor knew better than to disobey the man when he was angry. Elijah was overall a quiet person, but he could challenge a banshee when he was upset. It was such a rare thing, that Connor knew that he didn't want to see him blow up. Not right now. Not feeling like this.

Connor exited the cab and solemnly made his way up to the top floor of the building. Elijah claimed that he liked the view, but Connor knew him and recognized that he most likely wanted to be that high up for a reason. Connor never saw fit to ask him about it but now he was curious, he supposed that it was something that came with emotions. 

He placed his hands against the door scanner and stepped inside. Elijah was waiting for him. His face was displeased and it quickly turned into concerned shock once he saw the state that he was in. 

"Oh, Connor, are you alright?!" He said running to him. He placed his hands on Connor's waist, his eyes scanning the damage behind his ruined thirium stained shirt.

Connor wondered why he suddenly felt so lethargic. "Yes, I'm alright. I..I had a run in with a deviant." He replied quietly, but his voice was off and Elijah, of course, noticed it. 

He looked up at Connor, his light-icy-blue-eyes concerned. "Why didn't you return to me right away?" He asked. Connor was surprised that was the question he decided to ask first. 

Connor took him in, he was dressed the same as this morning--in his pajamas-- letting Connor know that he hadn't bothered leaving the apartment today. His hair was down he still looked tired despite the nap he took. 

Connor opened his mouth to speak and found that no words came out. Elijah's face softened completely. He placed a hand against his neck and rubbed the lower half of his jaw with his thumb. Connor closed his eyes and relished the feeling. He didn't realize just how much he enjoyed the others touch until now.

Elijah gently pulled Connor fully into the apartment and closed the door. He grabbed Connor's hands and guided him to his bedroom. His apartment, while luxurious, wasn't as elaborate as his Villa since he came here so little. Elijah had no laboratory to work from here, so he had a little station in his bedroom set up. It wasn't as convenient as his house in the mountains, but it got the job done. 

Elijah set him down in his designated seat. He softly asked Connor to deactivate the skin on his torso. Connor did as told and watched as Elijah opened his stomach panel. Giving a frown, Elijah grabbed some tool and without a word, began to work around his thirium pump. Connor closed his eyes as he did this. He felt that he should have been a little bit disturbed, but he trusted Elijah. 

Elijah worked in silence. The only sound was his breathing and the tinkering of the tools working. The entire procedure took only 15 minutes. He supposed his damage wasn't as severe as he thought it was. 

Elijah closed the panel on his stomach and then grabbed a few cords connected to his computer. He stood and pulled them around Connor, and plugged them into a panel on Connor's neck. He walked over to his computer and typed in a few commands.

Connor breathed in as his code was invaded. He never realized just how much he didn't like that feeling. Elijah walked back in front of him and kneeled down. It was always odd to see him in such a position. The man was practically a god and here he was kneeling at his creations feet. 

Connor felt his LED run yellow. What was he supposed to tell Elijah, he knew the man expected some sort of explanation, but there was so much that he wanted and needed to say. He wasn't just scared at this point, he was terrified. Connor closed his eyes tightly.

"Connor, what's wrong?" Elijah asked gently. He reached out and cupped Connor's face in his hands. Connor opened his eyes to meet Elijah and everything hit him at once. Elijah gave the smallest gasp as tears began falling from his eyes.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Elijah...but I've failed you. I've...I've been compromised." He spoke around his sobs. 

Elijah ran a hand through his hair, and Connor couldn't bring himself to enjoy the feeling. "What do you mean?"

Connor took a deep breath and explained to Elijah the incident that he had with the Deviant. Elijah watched him intensely as he did, there was something in his eyes that Connor couldn't read.

"When the deviant removed my thirium pump, and I realized that I couldn't reach it...I was scared. I thought I was going to die and I was...scared." Connor closed his eyes tightly feeling more tears escape. He was trying to stop them but they wouldn't end no matter what he tried.

Connor opened his eyes and looked back at Elijah, although he was blurred from the tears. "Only deviants feel emotions like fear...I'm a deviant." 

Elijah surprised him by saying nothing. He surprised him again by simply pulling him into a hug. "Shhh, it's okay, Connor." 

Connor stared incredulously. What? No! How was any of this okay?! How was he supposed to complete his mission like this?! He wasn't supposed to feel! He was a machine! 

Elijah spoke quietly next to his ear, and Connor didn't know why he repressed a shiver. "Connor, you're going to stay here for a few days and leave the case to Lieutenant Anderson and the others."

Connor pulled away from Elijah and rapidly shook his head. 

"No! I can't do that, Elijah! I know I've been compromised, but I can ignore these...feelings so I can solve this case--" 

Elijah gently shook his head. He brushed some hair off his forehead. "Connor, you're in no state to be working on this case right now and--" 

Connor dropped down to his knees, completely ignoring the cords attached to his body. The computer began making blaring warning sounds, but Connor didn't care. He wrapped his arms around Elijah tightly and buried his face into the side of his neck.

"Connor?! What--"

"Please, don't remove me from this case! I don't want to fail you! I don't want to be decommissioned! I-I don't want to be taken away from you!" Connor choked out a sob as a fresh set of tears rolled down his face.

"Connor--" 

"Please, Elijah! I need to finish this case so I can stay with you! I want to stay with you!... I love you!" 

Connor bit his bottom lip tight when Elijah physically tensed like stone. He pushed Connor back by his shoulders and stared at him in disbelief.

"Wh-what?" He replied shakily.

Connor took a deep breath and squeezed his arms around Elijah's waist tighter. "I love you, Elijah. I...I don't fully understand it, but I do. I love you, and I want to stay with you."

The room grew silent. Connor couldn't bring himself to look at the other. He was scared of what he would see when he looked in his face. Elijah was the first to move. First, he pushed Connor back and stood up gently grasping his hand and helping him to his feet with a soft smile. Second, he reached over to his computer to stop it's warning wails. Third, he returned to Connor and reached up, wiping the remaining tears from Connor's cheeks with his thumbs.

"Shhh, come with me," Elijah said, guiding Connor to the bathroom. Once inside he sat Connor on the edge of the tub. He grabbed a rag and ran it under some warm water. He then kneeled in front of Connor and began wiping away all the scuffs of dirt Connor received from his fight and chase. He began with his hands, then he moved to his face before settling on his thirium stained torso. He was quiet as he did this. Connor could tell that he was thinking. It was a look in his eyes. Aware enough of what was going on around him, but his mind was working a mile a minute. 

After he finished cleaning Connor he placed the rag on the sink. He then began removing Connor's clothing. Nudity wasn't an odd thing between them. He had been naked in front of Elijah many times and vise versa. The human body was nothing to be embarrassed about and even now, with his newfound emotions, he wasn't really bothered by it. Elijah removed his ruined and damaged clothing and placed them haphazardly folded on the counter. He then moved and turned on the shower. 

"Take a shower, Connor. You need to relax a bit. I need to make some phone calls." 

Connor wanted to do as he said, but a certain amount of anxiousness took over his body. His stress levels began rising. Who was Elijah calling this late? Connor was sure that it concerning him, but what would he be talking about? Was he making the preparations to have him decommissioned?! 

Elijah caressed his cheek gently and looked into his eyes. "I'm just calling, Lieutenant Anderson. I need to make him aware that you will not be investigating for the next few days." Connor opened his mouth to protest but Elijah firmly shook his head. 

"No, Connor. You're not going back to the station like this. It's not safe for anyone with the state you're in and... it's not safe for you. They're capable and can work without you. It's why I picked them." 

Connor blinked. He was confused. Elijah spoke as though he knew... no, as though he expected this to happen. He spoke like he had dealings with deviants before...but how could he? No, that didn't seem possible.

Elijah offered him a placating smile and patted his cheek. "Take a shower, Connor." He said before he exited the bathroom. 

Connor was left staring after him. Shaking his head, he did as told and stepped into the streaming and he assumed pleasantly hot water. He didn't need a shower, no android did. However, with the state that he was in Elijah must have thought he would find it relieving, considering he himself liked to take showers or swim when stressed.

Connor let the pressure of the water soothe him. It was similar to rain. Connor liked being in the rain. He didn't know why, but he did. There were a lot of things he apparently liked that he wasn't aware of. He supposed this is was what emotions felt like.

Connor's mind drifted back to Elijah. Something was off about him. He wasn't behaving at all like he expected him to. He created Connor to hunt deviants and yet, Connor had become a deviant. If anything he should be angry or...something. He should be calling Cyberlife right now to have him taken, studied, and decommissioned.

Instead, he was calling the Lieutenant to cover for his future absence. He was having Connor take a shower to calm down. He was doing everything that he SHOULDN'T be doing right now.

Why?

Why was he behaving this way?

Something wasn't right. Elijah was keeping something from him. No, Elijah told him that he wouldn't keep secrets from him. Connor had been adamant about that when was speaking to Captain Allen. However, now... he was sure that he wrong. Elijah WAS keeping something from him. The question was what? 

Turning off the shower, he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. Elijah was standing by the window and looked like he had just finished his phone call. He stood with the phone in his hand, but his mind was obviously elsewhere.

He looked over to Connor and nodded to the bed. "I put you some clothes on the bed." 

Connor's eyes fell to them and he set about the unspoken request. Although Connor felt no embarrassment at nudity, he did feel a little odd drying himself off in front of Elijah, especially when he moved between his legs. He didn't understand why it flustered him so, Elijah wasn't actively watching him dry off, far too lost in his mind. He was rather glad when he was done and was able to place on the light sleepwear. It was only when he finished that Elijah came closer to him. He grabbed the towel and sat Connor on the bed before he began running the cloth through his hair.

Connor found that he had enough. He grabbed Elijah's wrist stopping him. "Elijah... why are you behaving this way? Why aren't you having me sent to Cyberlife to be decommissioned? You should be angry right now!" 

Elijah regarded him calmly. "I should be angry at you for feeling?"

Connor's brow furrowed tightly and he blinked. "I'm NOT supposed to feel, Elijah! I'm a machine!" 

"Who said that you're weren't supposed to feel and why? Because you weren't made from two people? Because your blood is a different color than mine, you're not supposed to FEEL anything?"

Connor shook his head slowly, he didn't understand. Why was Elijah saying this? "You made me to HUNT deviants, not to become like them--"

Elijah shook his head, his lips pulled into a thin line."I made you no different than any other android, Connor. The only difference between you an the others is that your coding is far more advanced. You're an android, the same as them. That means that you can FEEL the SAME as them."

Connor LED turned from honey to scarlet. He could feel his stress levels rising. "But we're not supposed to feel! We're machines designed to accomplish a task, not feel--" 

"You said that you loved me,"

Connor tensed and blinked rapidly at the statement. " Yes, but--"

Elijah grasped his face and his blue eyes pierced his intensely."If you're a machine as you say you are...if you think you're not supposed to FEEL, then how can you love me?" 

Connor tightened his hand on Elijah's wrist, his breathing picked up. "I...I...I don't know." 

Elijah rubbed his cheeks with his thumbs. "You're a deviant, Connor. You've been a deviant for a long time." Connor felt his throat grow tight. 

What...what was Elijah saying? Did he know about him this entire time? If he did that changed everything!

Elijah swiftly continued. "You say that you don't know how you love me, but I know how you feel, Connor. I've watched you over the years, just like you've watched me. I know that if you were being fully honest with yourself, you would admit that you're well aware of how I feel about you." Connor's breath hitched in his throat as Elijah softly swooped down and tenderly pressed his lips against his. 

Connor felt like he had stopped working. It was a simple pressed of their lips together and that was all it stayed. However, it made Connor's body literally BURN with a want that he had never felt before. No, that was a lie. He had felt it, he had just studiously ignored it. He felt parts of him tingle that he wasn't even aware were functional, it confused him terribly but he wanted more. Elijah broke the kiss after a few seconds, he placed a hand at the back of Connor's neck and rested his forehead against his.

"You say that you don't know what that emotion is. Well, what do you think that emotions is now?"

Connor closed his eyes feeling them burn with tears again. "Elijah--" 

"You wouldn't be able to feel that if you were just a machine, Connor." 

Connor felt the tears run down his face once more. He was so confused, but it wasn't a bad sort of confusion. If anything he felt... LIBERATED... yet overwhelmed. 

Elijah was quick to shush him. He stroked his hand through Connor's hair. "What you're feeling isn't wrong, Connor. There is NOTHING wrong with you. Do you understand?" He whispered fiercely.

No, Connor didn't understand. There was so much that he didn't understand. Yet, he knew one thing, he wanted to feel Elijah's lips on his again. He lifted his head and captured his mouth in another kiss. Elijah was surprised at the unexpected initiative and attempted to push him away, but Connor wrapped his arms around his waist to keep him close.

"Connor-" Elijah muttered against his insistent press, but Connor wouldn't let up. Connor felt like his body had been lit on fire as Elijah gave the softest moan in return. Elijah's hands moved to his shoulders, Connor could feel that he didn't know if he wanted to push him away or pull him closer. He seemed to give into the latter when he climbed into his lap and pushed him back on the bed.

It was only when he was on top of him that he broke the kiss. Connor didn't need to breathe but seeing Elijah panting gently, and his kiss-wet lips made him feel like he was going to melt. Elijah's eyes were closed, his cheeks were flushed prettily against his pale skin. His long silky hair flowed freely over his shoulder. He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth his brow pinched tightly together. 

"We shouldn't do this," He breathed. He seemed to be speaking more to himself than Connor, but Connor found that he didn't want to stop. Elijah's eyes opened and his mouth moved, more than likely to protest but he paused when he looked into Connor's face. 

Connor intertwined his hands into Elijah's hair and looked into his eyes, they stared at each other for a long moment, before he pulled the creator into another kiss. Their eyes fell close and they both breathed in deep as they lost themselves.

Connor still felt severely overwhelmed by everything. However, he allowed himself to forget about any and all his confusing emotions and focused on the one thing he was sure about. He freely took a moment and lost himself in a near senseless instance of passion with his handler. 

With his Creator. 

With his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp...that happened! X3 You guys seriously have no idea how hard it was for me not to continue that ending scene! XD This isn't Connor and Elijah's story, however, so I had to cut it short, but I'm telling you it would have been a really good one! :'3 This chapter is a little shorter than my previous ones, but it was one of those that just ended so perfectly I couldn't add anything else If I wanted to!
> 
> Okay, so I can't really say much because the next few chapters are really, really plot heavy and I don't want to spoil anything. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I shall see you again with another one soon!
> 
> Have a nice day or night, my friends! <33333333333


	26. Unexpected Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my pretty darlings! 
> 
> It feels like forever since I've updated, but it's only been exactly 6 days. I guess I'm just biting at the bit to show you guys what I've written! Things are starting to get good! This chapter is from Captain Allen's point of view, and he does something BIG!
> 
> I hope you guys like it.<3333333333

November, 14th, 2038 10:08 AM

Captain Allen scrubbed a hand down his face, trying his hardest not to fall back asleep as his car drove to the station. He was fucking tired. They had been working on this case for only three days, and it was already becoming a major clusterfuck. They didn't find anything at the deviants hiding spot, other than some weird encrypted book. Gavin was luckily alright from that blow to the head he took, but he had an uncomfortable knot of his forehead now. The Lieutenant apparently called in sick for the day, which was bullshit considering he had been perfectly fine the previous day. He was more than likely just getting drunk. On top of all that, the RK800 model had been injured. 

Luckily, he was fine and his handler didn't seem to want to punish them for something they couldn't control. Yet now, he woke up to a message stating that the RK unit was indisposed for the foreseeable future as of the moment. So as of today, they would be doing this shit on their own. Which meant that HE was stuck with having to deal with Lieutenant Anderson and Detective Reed. 

He would admit that Reed actually wasn't as bad of a person as people made him out to be. He was actually rather kind to you in his own way as long as you were human, but the guy has a serious prejudice against androids. He WAS an asshole he wouldn't lie, but he appeared to only be one with whom he chose. Allen didn't know if he was special or not, but for some reason, Reed was pretty kind to him. That could also be because he was pretty sure the guy was trying to get in his pants, but that was a whole other subject altogether.

Lieutenant Anderson...well, that man had issues he couldn't even begin to understand. Truthfully he didn't WANT to understand. He has his own issues, and he didn't want to deal with anyone else's. However, the Lieutenant seemed to be slightly different yesterday...as though something in him had...softened almost. Allen honestly didn't know and honestly didn't really have the patience to care. He needed to focus his attention on this case because he really didn't know if the other two would. That was one thing he WOULD say he liked about Connor, he focused on getting the job done.

Well, that's WAS what he was made to do, but there was something...different about him. He was unlike any other android models he had met. Allen hated to admit it, but it was almost like he was...human in a sense. He KNEW that Connor was an android, but the way that he behaved was borderline...innocent. Like an infant almost. Allen knew that he wasn't anything close to it, and he was sure that Connor was far more intelligent than him, and could perform his job with twice as much accuracy. Yet, there was almost a childlike wonder to him. He didn't behave like a child perse. Allen didn't necessarily see a toddler or someone who couldn't take care of themselves, but... it was hard to explain. It left him feeling confused as hell that's for sure. 

Allen gave a deep, grumbly sigh, and thought back to the case. Something wasn't right about it and he couldn't figure out what. For some reason, Allen felt like they were looking in the wrong direction. Only, he couldn't figure out what direction they were SUPPOSED to be looking at.

These cases... he's looked over all of them and they were in no way connected. The situations were different every single time, no two cases were the same. They all were in different models, different locations, and some didn't even show signs of abuse. It was the oddest fucking thing.

It was almost like the virus was inevitable and spreading on its own. However, that pegged the question as to how. Computer viruses didn't just come into existence, they had to be made. He knew that fucking much about technology. So if deviancy was a virus, perhaps they weren't supposed to be looking at androids, and instead, they were supposed to be looking at the people that made them!

Holy fuck...what if Cyberlife was behind this ENTIRE THING?! It would make perfect sense. Especially how the deviancy virus spreads. Cyberlife androids were apparently connected to Cyberlife's network at all times! What if they were slowly uploading the virus one at a time and simply allowing them to awake on their own?! Holy fuck! It made perfect fucking sense. That could be why the deactivation codes don't work! That could be why they seemed so reluctant to get involved with the deviant cases at first. What if it was simply getting out of hand and now they had no choice but to intervene?!

However, while that made sense the big question was why? Why would they make their androids deviant? Was it all some sort of publicity stunt gone wrong? He couldn't rule that out, it was a high possibility. Sadly, it felt like he was missing something. Some sort of key player that brought everything together.

RA9. 

Allen wasn't sure they that name stuck out in his head, but it did. Connor said that RA9 was some sort of Android Messiah that all androids seem to automatically know him. If it was a 'him'. What if RA9 was the missing link in all this? 

Allen's mind went to the android at the repair shop. He had looked over the footage over a dozen times and hadn't discovered anything from it. However, he was sure he was missing something and had to look over it again.

Allen shifted in his seat as a fire he hadn't felt in a long time lit within him. Was he really doing this? Going after the biggest company in the goddamn world? He would be a fucking idiot if he did. 

Allen sighed, he supposed he was an idiot then. These people weren't just putting a few lives in danger, they were putting millions. People had already been killed, and if he was right, Cyberlife would have committed involuntary manslaughter. People have and are dying because of them, and NO ONE should get away with that.

Allen sighed as his car pulled up to the station. He hated that he had such a strong sense of justice because he was sure that he was going to regret this.

***  
November, 14th, 2038 8:00 PM 

Allen wanted to claw his eyes out as he looked over the footage of the store robbery for the hundredth time. He had been looking at it all day, and he still hadn't found jack shit, but he was sure that he was missing SOMETHING. He laid his head down in his arms in frustration and let out a quiet groan of irritation. It must have been louder than he thought because Reed said something about it. 

"My that sounds like someone's had a bad day," Reed wasn't even working, he was playing some game on his damn phone. 

Allen frowned. "Yeah, that's kinda what happened when you work, not that you would know what that's like." He replied with a bit more snark than intended. 

"Hey, I am working. I've been trying to beat this level for the last hour."

Allen lifted his head and glared at him through this monitor. "Would you at least try to take this seriously?!" 

Reed swung his legs off his desk and turned to look at him. "I'll have you know that I looked through over 200 files today for this fucking case. Don't fucking tell me that I'm not TRYING. I at least showed up, unlike the Lieutenant."

Allen sighed, he didn't even want to think about him. "Well, he supposed to be sick...but you an I both know that's not true. It doesn't really matter, more and more cases seem to be popping up every single day. They vary in violence and none of them are related, I don't fucking get it."

Reed smirked at him and waved his phone in the air. "Why do you think I'm playing this game. Unlike you apparently, I know when to call it quits for the day."

"You act like we have fucking forever to solve this case!"

Gavin rolled his eyes and snorted. "And you act like we're supposed to fucking solve it in three days!"

Allen ran a hand through his hair. That was true, something as intricate as this wasn't something that could be solved in three days. He just didn't know how much time Cyberlife was going to allow them. He looked back at the video on his screen, and then to Reed. Maybe he should let Reed in on his inclination about Cyberlife. Reed for all his abrasiveness was a good cop, and knowing his dislike for androids, he would more than likely jump on the idea that they're crooked.

Allen looked around the station. He couldn't speak about it here. He would sound insane, and he knew that Captin Fowler would try and have him removed from the case. Cyberlife wasn't an enemy that you wanted to have, and he wasn't stupid enough like Allen to pick a fight with them.

He downloaded the videos to his tablet and looked at Reed. "Hey, you want to go an get a drink?"

Gavin perked up and he gave him a smile that spelled trouble. "Now, you're speaking my fucking language. Lead the way." 

***  
November, 14th, 2038 9:00 PM

Allen was glad that his preferred bar was quiet and had places where he and Gavin could speak privately. It was a bit more...uppity if he was being honest. The lights were low and colored, tinging the atmosphere a deep purple. There was light jazz music playing in the background. The bars occupants were sparse, at the moment but he was sure that they would turn up eventually. After they arrived they settled in a booth in a private corner. They had a couple of rounds of beers before Allen decided to let the detective in on his little theory. He had not expected Reed to blankly stare at him like he was insane.

"You know...when you asked me out for a drink I was expecting you to finally stop ignoring my advances, not for you to spout some crazy bullshit like that!"

Allen sighed and took a sip of his beer. His fourth one. "You know I honestly didn't expect you to answer like that." 

Gavin scoffed. "What the fuck did you think I was going to say; "Hell yeah dude that's awesome, let's bring those fuckers down!" You're talking about going up against the biggest fucking company in the world, with absolutely no fucking evidence!"

"It makes sense though right?! Something about these cases isn't right, and everything points back to Cyberlife!"

"Nothing points back to Cyberlife! What you're saying is just a goddamn conspiracy theory, that could ruin our fucking lives if we decide to pursue it! I'll say again that Cyberlife is the biggest FUCKING company in the world."

Allen ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, they are, but they shouldn't be above the law. I was on the phone with their asses, and they gave zero shits about a little girl being held captive on a roof. All they wanted to do was test out their latest fucking model. You're telling me that people like that should have that kind of power?!"

Gavin rolled his eyes and took a sip of whiskey he ordered. "Hell no! I fucking know that they're crooked as fuck. Believe me, I KNOW, but we can't do jack shit about them. We're two simple cops and that's it."

Allen raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, you know how crooked they are?"

Gavin sighed and turned away from him lifting his glass to his lips. "They're fucking supplying the Red Ice trade."

Allen's eyes widened." What?!"

Gavin nodded. "Yeah, that bust that I got a 'commendation' for. Well, the dealer offered to give us the name of his supplier if we offered him protection against them. You can imagine how surprised we were to receive the names from various Cyberlife officials themselves INCLUDING the CEO." 

Allen shook his head in confusion, "So why didn't you guys do anything?" 

Gavin snorted and rolled his eyes again. "Like I said, Cyberlife's the most powerful fucking company in the world. The next fucking hour, Fowler calls me in and tells me that I'll receive a 'commendation' for saving the hostages, but I'm off any further fucking cases featuring Red Ice. I find out I have a fucking gag order on me not allowing me to discuss any details about the case, and then the dealer fucking shows up dead in prison not even a week later. I fucking took the hint."

Allen blinked dumbly. Damn, that was insane. What the hell was he doing? Was he seriously trying to go up against a company like Cyberlife? 

Allen sighed. "It isn't right, and you fucking know that it isn't."

Gavin rolled his eyes, "Yeah, it isn't right...but there's nothing we can do about it. They could crush us without a second thought, and no ones would stick up for us. Fowler sure as hell didn't stick up for me. So let's say that everything you say is true... what are you going to do about it? You can gather as much evidence as you like but that's not going to get the world out of their pockets. Let's just face it, we need some sort of miracle before we even THINK about investigating Cyberlife. So I just say, let's do our job as best as we could do them until this shit blows up in their faces."

Allen guzzled down the rest of his beer. He didn't know if he could do that. He knew that when shit hit the fan it was bad. His job was to protect people from that happening. He had made an oath and swore it not only to himself but to his country... and to her. He couldn't just know that some shit like this was going on and do nothing about it.

Allen breathed out deeply through his nose. He really should fucking let it go...but if he did, how much more would Cyberlife get away with? He knew that it was dangerous...but he wouldn't be able to sleep again if he just let it go. Knowing that they were apart of the Red Ice trade wasn't helping either. It brought up unpleasant memories of his last case, that he really wanted justice for.

Gavin poked the side of his jaw and scooted closer to him in the booth. 

"Look," He started slowly, Allen could feel his breath against his jaw." this whole, 'I must bring down the unjust' thing is really, really sexy. Yet, if there's one fucking thing I've learned from the Lieutenant, it's to pick and choose your battles. I can assure you that Cyberlife ain't one of them. Now, are you going to kiss me or not?"

Allen looked at Gavin and snorted. "I'm not looking to start any kind of relationship, Gavin." He really wasn't, not after his last disaster...not after her.

Gavin smirked and leaned in closer. He lips brushed against his. "Good, cause I'm not either...but I could get laid." He said pressing his lips to him. Allen didn't return it right away, he wasn't so sure about Gavin. He was attractive definitely, but he smelled like trouble. 

Allen hummed against Gavin's lips when he snuck his tongue in his mouth, well, he supposed he didn't mind as much as he thought he did. Either that or he was just that fucking horny, it HAD been a while. More than a while if he was being honest. Mentally he shrugged and said why the hell not? With all the stress from this case recently, he deserved to get laid.

***

November, 15th, 2038, 12:45 AM

Gavin apparently snored, Allen realized. It wasn't a really loud snore, more like a little grumble that was actually pretty cute. However, Allen had spent so long without a sleeping partner, that it managed to keep him up. Rolling out of bed, he slipped on some sleeping pants and made his way into the kitchen. He pulled a bottle of water from the fridge and took a long sip. 

He sat at his kitchen island counter and rubbed a hand over his eyes. He hated that he actually thought about what Gavin said. Going after Cyberlife was career suicide, hell... it was actual suicide if he really managed to piss them off apparently. He really should just wait and see what happens, but...he couldn't do that and he knew it. He just couldn't. 

God dammit, why couldn't he be as loose as Gavin. He supposed it was his age. He was 43. He supposed he lived a good life. He sure as hell wasn't getting married, both his parents was deceased, he and his sibling hated each other, and he didn't have any kids... that he knew of anyway. What the hell did he have to lose really?

Pulling out his laptop he set it on the counter and synced his tablet to it. He downloaded the video clips of the Cyberlife store and played them. He was certain that there was a clue here. There had to be, none of the other cases left one other than this RA9 person, so his break had to be here.

Allen looked over the footage of the captured robbery and didn't find shit. He was beginning to grow frustrated when he remembered something Connor said. The assailant may have come into the store before to scout the area for the robbery. Allen could have slapped himself, that was a common fucking sense. Why didn't he remember that?! He pulled up the store's security footage. He was looking for a male, most likely 6 feet as most androids were tall. Narrowing his gaze down to only look at men, another hour of searching and he still found nothing.

He played the footage again and was almost ready to give up when something caught his eye. He rewound the footage and blinked when he saw a man. He was around 6 feet, and maybe biracial. Allen almost didn't see his face, it was like he was purposely avoiding the cameras. Allen had only seen him because he was stopped by an employee, most likely asking if they needed help and one of the cameras caught him.

He was walking with another male who was Caucasian, with shortly cropped blonde hair. They were holding hands, only this person was wearing shades. They weren't doing anything that particularly warranted suspicion, they appeared to be normal customers. However, that wasn't what caught his attention. He had seen the biracial male before...in a fucking case file AND he was the android from the APARTMENT!

Pausing the video, he brought up all the cases files he had looked through previously. He started way back, he was pretty sure that it wasn't a recent file. He searched and searched and his heart stopped when he found it.

Holy shit. There he was. The man, or should he say android staring him back at him.

Agency Name: Detroit Police DPT 

Agency QRI Number:940551 

Date Of Offense:10/31/2033 

Agency Case Number: 74-22480

Report Date:10/31/2033

Case Reference: Hostile Android

Victim: Carl Manfred

Reporting Officer:#ID9401 Unit #412, ID#2235 Unit#412

Case assigned to: Lieutenant Anderson

Case status: Open

Involving android: Yes

Model: RK200. Serial #684 842 971-01. 

Owner: Carl Manfred.

Report: "...Police received a 911 emergency call by Carl Manfred's android RK200. The initial suspicion was a break in. Upon arriving at the scene responding officers heard a loud commotion and proceeded to forcibly enter the house. After taking in the scene officers saw one living human male(Leo Manfred), two androids(RK200, PL600), and one deceased human male(Carl Manfred). The living human male(Leo Manfred) informed officers that it was the RK200 android who killed the deceased male(Carl Manfred), and to neutralize any further threat the responding officer (#ID9401 Unit #412) shot the RK200 android efficiently shutting it down. Upon further investigation autopsy report confirmed that the deceased human male(Carl Manfred) died from a stressed induced heart attack and that the RK200 android was not at fault. The other android model PL600 was shut down and sent back to Cyberlife for further inspection after portraying odd behavior..." 

Holy fuck. Allen blinked and read the report again. He pulled up the security footage and looked it over once more. Holy shit. Sure enough, it was him. The RK200 model. Allen scrambled to open his tablet, and noted down the RK200's information. He then jotted down the victim's son names as well as the victim's and what seemed like relevant information about the case. 

Leo Manfred. He was important to this, Allen just knew it. Allen brought up the DPD's database and searched for him. He was surprised when he found a hit.

Name: Leo Manfred

Date Of Birth: Born 3/21/2010. 

Gender: Male 

Height: 5'7

Weight:165 LBS

Eye color: Brown

Hair Color: Brown

Criminal history: Aggravated assault, resisting arrest, DUI

Allen sighed. Damn this kid had been arrested a BUNCH of times. He looked to be just a parents 'pride and joy', and an absolute role model to have as a kid. Allen then stopped himself from thinking like that. He didn't know this kid's situation. For all, he knew his dad was a dick, and he had good reason to want to throw his life away on drugs. Right now, the kid was under arrest yet again for a DUI and assault and was currently going through mandatory rehab.

Allen quickly jotted down his clinic. He would certainly have to go an have a talk with this kid. He was just about to pull up information about Carl Manfred when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you seriously workings right now," Gavin asked looking over his shoulder. "Who is this?"

Allen shut his laptop and turned off his tablet. "Nothing, it's just some possible information for the case. It might not even go anywhere." 

Gavin raised an eyebrow. "Is this about Cyberlife?" He demanded. 

Allen pursed his lips. "No, I told you it's for the fucking case." 

Gavin crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "Then why won't you let me see it? We're on the same case, aren't we?"

Allen bit the inside of his cheek. He really didn't want to hurt Gavin's feelings, he was a good kid despite being an asshole at times, but he knew it was better if he didn't get involved. Allen had to do this on his own. So he did what he did best, and he got mean. There was a reason he wasn't in a relationship.

"Why do you even fucking care so much? It's not like we're in a relationship, get off my dick."

Gavin scoffed, but it didn't have as much fire as it normally did. "That's not what you said an hour ago."

"Yeah, well that was an hour ago. You said that you just wanted sex and that's what you got. What did you think that something was going to change between us, now? Sorry, but you're the last person that I would ever think about starting a 'relationship' with."

Gavin glared at him, although Allen could see an underlying hurt in his gaze. He hid it well. "You know what, no wonder you're fucking single! I thought that I was an asshole. Fuck off!" Gavin said storming off to the room, more than likely to grab the rest of his clothes. He stormed by him not even a moment later, and Allen winced when he heard the door slam. 

He turned back to his computer with a sigh. He may have gone a little too far with his words. Well, nothing could be done about it now. He had to work on this case. He only wished his words didn't leave a fucking rock in the pit of his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, everyone just getting laid I guess lol! xD (I will admit that I low-key ship Allen and Gavin, ONLY because I feel like Captin Allen is the type of person who wouldn't take any of his shit. Plus if this man doesn't give off big dick energy, and mega Bi vibes, I don't know who does.) 
> 
> Anywho, this was a very important chapter, and honestly kinda marked the point in the story where we slowly get back fully to Markus's POV for the conclusion. I'm really excited! I'm farther ahead in chapters than I expected to be and I can say that I'm really happy with where this story is going. It's given me more than a few fits, but it's starting to come together! xD
> 
> I just want to take a moment to thank any and everyone who is following this story. It's been crazy with its updates, it'd been more than a little angsty, it's certainly not your average Simarkus story, but the amount of support I've gotten from it makes me smile something fierce! Thank you to everyone who had left a kudos or comments. It really brightens my day to see people still interested in this. Also, to all those silently reading, I want you to know that I appreciate you as well. Thanks for sticking with me, I promise that it's going to be worth it!<33333333333
> 
> Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'll be back with another one real soon!
> 
> Have a nice day or night, my friends!<3333333


	27. Fugitive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my pretty darlings!
> 
> This is indeed an early update and the reason for that is...I don't want to spend eighteen weeks on this story! xD I have the next few weeks pretty much free, so I'm going to focus all my attention on getting this knocked out and done. I have six chapters already written(but still need to be edited over), so the current plan is to edit and post those and then just post the other chapters as I finish them. So prepare yourselves for a barrage of updates!<33333
> 
> We return to Markus' POV this chapter, I hope you enjoy!

November 15th, 2038 7:00 AM 

Unfortunately for Markus, the police didn't let up on their search for him for the entirety of the next day after his chase. Cops were out everywhere patrolling the streets, and he didn't know the area well enough to try and risk sneaking past them. He had even managed to make it on the evening news. Markus was NOT pleased about this. Not only had it been years since he had been away from Jericho and Simon for a long period of time, but this incident was not presenting androids in a good light. 

The news anchors were already running various stories. Not just on him but on androids in general. There were debates about rather or not androids were beginning to become a threat to national security and human safety. The violent cases involving androids wasn't helping this argument either. 

So far, from a news standpoint anyway, it appeared that humans were the victims and androids was the aggressors. They weren't at all aware of the hardships and horrors that androids had to put up with on a daily basis.

Markus frowned as he listened to a news anchorman read off the results of a recent nationwide poll. At the current moment, the American people stated that 84% disagreed with the notion that Androids felt emotions. 10% was unsure, and 6% believed they did. 

Markus was genuinely surprised by the 6% that did think they felt something. He was even more surprised at by 10% who were unsure. 

Humans were certainly interesting creatures. 

Markus shook his head and flipped the french toast he was currently cooking for Peter. The human was absolutely HORRIBLE at cooking. He was SO BAD in fact that Markus HAD to take pity on him. In the time he had been here, Markus had basically taken over all of the human's domestic duties. 

Honestly, he didn't feel put off about this. Since it was completely HIS choice to do so. Peter had actually protested a lot, but Markus wasn't even sure how he had survived on his own for so long. He assumed he had a close relationship with the local pizza place considering all the boxes.

Markus also realized that he didn't mind it because he liked the simplicity of it. He had...missed taking care of someone.

Sure he took care of those at Jericho, but that was different. He didn't have to do mundane tasks such as cooking or cleaning. Androids were highly self-sufficient and only really looked to him for protection. He knew that his people were grateful for all that he did, however, they were completely able to take care of themselves. Markus hadn't realized how much he enjoyed taking care of Carl. Or, perhaps, he enjoyed the simpler life.

Markus desperately missed Simon right now as he still hadn't been able to contact him-- Jericho already wasn't the best for phone calls. He always had to go to the top deck in order to call Elijah.-- However, he enjoyed the change of pace. Their pseudo mental connection let him know that Simon was alright. Simon had indeed gotten stressed, and the feeling slammed into Markus like a car, but he sent soothing signals at him to let him know that he was alright.

As much as he enjoyed this mundane slowness, he truly couldn't wait until it was safe enough for him to leave. Peter was a very nice person, but he missed his blonde angel. Truthfully...he missed the other androids as well. Sure, some of them got on his nerves, but they were the closest thing to family that he had. He just knew that they were all panicking at his absence right now. He knew that Simon could handle things, but Markus still needed to get back. There was only so much Simon could do without him.

Markus turned his head towards the kitchen door opening when he heard Peter sluggishly scoot in. The human yawned, apparently haven just woken up. He wore an oversized pajama shirt that hung off one shoulder, baggy checkerboard pants, and to Markus's amusement a pair of panda slippers.

The human stretched and looked at him with blurry green eyes, hidden behind his large glasses. Peter wince and curled in on his side some, apparently tweaking his ribs the wrong way. 

"Owww, and yum that smells really good. What is that?"

Markus placed the two pieces of toast on the plate. He dusted them with some powdered sugar and added a squirt of whip cream to the top. He set it on the table for the human. "French toast and turkey bacon. You didn't really have much, so I worked with what I had."

Peter tilted his head and rubbed one of his arms sheepishly. "You don't have to do this, Markus. You've already cleaned my whole house--which I'm still embarrassed about-- and now you're cooking all my meals for me. You're supposed to be a guest."

Markus offered him a small smile and shrugged while placing the dishes he used in the sink and preparing to wash them. "I don't mind. I need something to do, otherwise, I'll go crazy. Plus...it's the least I can do since you're technically harboring a fugitive right now. You can go to jail for that you know."

"Of all the people in Detroit, why would the police come specifically to my house?" Peter asked taking a seat. 

Markus shrugged while rinsing a dish. "You DO work for Cyberlife."

Peter rolled his eyes and spoke around a mouth full of food. "I'm nothing but a glorified nerd who knows a little bit connecting wires. TECHNICALLY, anyone can have my job. There is no specialization required for it."

Markus turned and glanced at him. "There's no specialization required for working on highly sophisticated androids? I mean...forgive me if I don't really believe that." 

Peter pushed his glasses up his nose while he cut eagerly into the french toast. "I mean, I do have a degree in robotics engineering, I suppose that gave me a little edge for my position. However, most of the guys we hire don't really know anything about technology, all they really need to know is how not to electrocute themselves. I was mostly hired to train others on how not to do that."

Markus raised an eyebrow. That was odd, you would think that Cyberlife would want electronic experts working on their machinery. Markus had no idea why he felt that this was Dr.Stern's doing. Martin often did mention that she wanted to ruin Elijah's work. Perhaps hiring unqualified people to work on them was part of that?

Markus shook his head. "You have a degree in Robotics Engineering?"

Peter nodded. "Yeah, but I never was able to do anything with it. Elijah Kamski pretty much made any and ALL possible future technology look laughable compared to you guys. I was lucky to land this repair position after college. This is the most amazing french toast I've ever had by the way." Peter said stuffing another piece in his mouth.

Markus smiled, although he felt off regarding the information about Elijah. He knew that Elijah changed the world with their creation, but not to THAT degree. 

"Thank you." He replied to Peter's statement. He held back a fond laugh as the human stuffed another large piece in his mouth.

They were silent while Peter ate.

"Do you have to work today?" Markus asked after a moment.

Peter shook his head."Yesterday and today are my day's off for the week, I go back tomorrow. Although, I may call in sick though because I feel like crap. My ribs are hurting A LOT."

Markus frowned in concern, pausing his actions of putting the dishes away. He turned and scanned him. He knew that broken ribs could be serious if not treated properly. His scans told him that everything was healing nicely, and he was just suffering from discomfort. 

"You should be resting and well medicated. You have a concussion, and the earliest stages of a broken rib are the hardest. I saw your prescribed medicine in the bathroom. I'll gather it for you."

"Markus, no, you don't have to do that!" Peter said, trying to stand but immediately winced. Markus sat him back down. 

"It's really no trouble. Please, finish your breakfast." He said exiting the room and heading towards the bathroom. 

He opened the medicine cabinet where Peter kept all his pills and pulled out all his necessary bottles. He closed the cabinet and caught his reflection in the mirror. He paused and took himself in. He hadn't really had a chance to actually look at himself in a while.

Physically, he didn't age but for some reason, he looked...older. He supposed it was his eyes. His mismatched eyes told an entire story about his life's hardships. Markus gave himself a hard look and ran a hand over his chin. Perhaps he needed to change his appearance up a bit. He had looked the same for who knows how long, and across all his owners. 

However...he was his own person now. HE could decide how he wanted to look from now on.

Markus looked into the mirror and accessed his settings. He located his facial hair ports and pushed the bearded stubble to grow on his face until it became a neatly trimmed beard. He located the hair ports on his head next. After some mild searching through his options, he settled on neatly trimmed brown curls amongst his head. 

He remembered when he first tried changing his hairstyle, and Simon's laugh at his horror. It had been a fond memory during such a dark time. He originally didn't like his curls. However, now that he was...older he guess, he really didn't mind them. He kept his eyes the same. A reminder of everything he had been through. 

He honestly didn't look THAT much different. Yet, in a way, he looked remarkably different and he sincerely liked the change. He turned off the bathroom light and made his way back to Peter. Peter had moved from the kitchen and to the couch a. He was watching a movie with a large purple man and a golden glove with gems in it. Markus had no idea what it was, it had to have been an old movie.

Peter must have heard him because he turned around to greet him. "I was wondering if you had gotten lost or some--" Peter cut himself off abruptly. His mouth opened and closed in shock. 

Markus offered him a small smile. "I felt like I needed a change. Plus this will make it harder for the police to recognize me." That end part was honestly a last minute addition he just thought about. Although it was currently very convenient he decided to have a self-reflection moment. Peter snapped his mouth shut, seeming to come back to himself and his face grew red. He turned away from Markus swiftly and scratched at the back of his neck.

"You look older almost, but not in a bad way. It...um it...it looks nice on you."

Markus narrowed his eyes and scanned Peter. His heart rate was faster, and he was highly tense. Why would suddenly be--

Markus closed his eyes and smiled when he understood why. Peter apparently had a thing for rugged looking men. Markus supposed he was his type now. Markus shook his head in amusement, that was very flattering, but he was already taken.

He held out the medicine he gathered for him."Here you go, you should take them all now since you've eaten so you don't get nauseous." 

Peter nodded and quickly collected the pills. "Thanks."

Markus held back a snort. "I'm going to go and...finish the dishes, now." Peter gave him a strong thumbs up and refused to look at him. Markus couldn't help but chuckle, as he turned and walked back into the kitchen.

Markus was in the middle of putting away the last of the dishes when he received a call. He answered eagerly hoping that it was Simon. "Hello!" 

"Good morning, Markus." 

Markus wished that he didn't feel disappointed at Elijah's voice. He was actually glad to hear from him again. 

"Elijah, good morning. Is...everything alright?" 

Elijah sighed. "Define, alright. As far as Connor, he's fine. He, of course, had some minor damage, but it was nothing that I wasn't able to fix."

Markus waited for him to continue, he could tell that there was something more. "Elijah," he said after a moment of silence, "there's something else isn't there?"

Elijah gave another deep sigh. "Connor is deviant."

Markus paused for a second. He already knew this from the brief moment they interfaced. "Elijah,... I'm certain that I didn't transfer any code to him. He was already deviant."

"Yes, he was. Only, before he was only PARTIALLY deviant. Now, he's fully deviant and it changes EVERYTHING. ALL that I had planned for the future of Jericho is no longer effective anymore."

Markus furrowed his brow tightly, and he could feel his shoulders tense in annoyance. "Elijah, no more secrets, please. What were your plans for the Deviant Hunter?"

Elijah was silent for a long moment. Markus was about to prompt him when the other finally spoke. "Connor was always meant to become a deviant. The truth was I already had Connor in the works before I discovered that you were alive and Cyberlife contacted me about you." Elijah paused for a moment as though trying to gather what he was about to say, yet, Markus interrupted him having a good idea what he was going to say. 

"You were building Connor to take my place, weren't you? To lead Jericho and the revolution."

Elijah sighed deeply. "Yes. Although, I built another model before him. Well...tweaked would be a better word. An AX400 model. Her name was Kara." Markus sucked in a breath. He remembered her! She had tried to help him and Simon escape before they were both destroyed by Argent. So that's what she was doing there! She was trying to free androids and get them to Jericho!

"I lost all contact with her, however," Elijah continued, "I assumed that she was destroyed."

Markus lips formed into a thin line, and with some grimness, he relayed the truth of what happened to her. Elijah appeared speechless for a moment before he huffed a disbelieving laugh. "Wow, I...I honestly don't know what to say. I'll be honest, I held out some hope that she may be alive, but...well, I guess I'm glad to know the truth now and...at least it was quick."

Markus honestly didn't know how to reply to that. There was an underlying pain in Elijah's voice, that let him know that he cared for all his creations and that their needless deaths hurt him.

"Well, back to, Connor. My original plan was for him to take your place and lead the revolution, but once I saw that you were alive I saw another opportunity for him. A chance to take Cyberlife down for good." 

Markus was surprised by that, he knew that he wanted to EXPOSE Cyberlife but not take the entire company down. Markus was under the impression that he wanted the company back. "You want to take them down? Elijah, Cyberlife is your company--" 

Elijah chuckled."Connor said the same thing at one point when I made my distaste for them clear. Cyberlife WAS my company, Markus. However, they aren't any longer and they haven't been for a long time. At one point in my life, I was proud of what I created. However, what's it's become is nothing but a cesspool of crime and immorality. They don't care about anything or anyone, and I honestly don't know if they ever did. I admit that I'm not... comfortable with people, despite the fact that I defend humanity. I prefer the company of machines. However, the lack of complete and utter morality they have is DISGUSTING. You've seen how they are Markus, the world is one giant science experiment to them. How long before they decided they want to move BEYOND androids. They can't continue the things they are doing and the things they've done. They need to be stopped. Now."

Markus blinked at the knowledge. He knew that Cyberlife was a horrible company and that they did horrible things to androids. However, he hadn't even considered the possibility that they might move onto humans next. There were various experiments that HE could think of on the spot, who knows what Cyberlife could come up with. Markus realized at this moment, that this wasn't just about him and androids anymore, this was about the safety of the entire world.

"Connor was always in a way meant to be deviant, "Elijah stated, " however, his code works differently from other androids including yours. Deviancy wasn't supposed to hit him all at once, it was supposed to be a GRADUAL change. Connor was supposed to see the injustice of androids while investigating them and as a result, his software instability would become high enough that he would CHOOSE to become deviant." 

Elijah released a deep and tired breath. "However, Cyberlife wouldn't be aware of this change, and that would make Connor perfect for infiltrating them. You see Cyberlife runs on its own network and within that network is all the information that we would need to bring Cyberlife down. Connor simply had to infiltrate them, which would be easy enough, gain access to the building, and download all the information. However, while Connor was in the process of going deviant, YOU were supposed to be leading the revolution and gathering the general public on our side. As a result, Connor would feel even more sympathy towards androids and would be even more willing to help when he fully deviated. Also, Connor if anything is certainly efficient, he would have easily been able to discover Cyberlife's involvement within the Red ice trade and many other crimes. That mistrust would be the final thing he would need for his software instability to break before... before he met you."

Markus blinked stupidly. "Me?!"

Elijah softly scoffed, Markus could imagine him rolling his eyes. "Yes, Markus, you. Connor going deviant would have gone one of two ways. He would have freaked out and run away, eventually coming to Jericho for safety. Or, he would be highly afraid and would come back to me and after I calmed him and assured he could trust me, I would have introduced him to you. I'm pleased that this was his course of action, although I haven't told him about you yet. I'm glad that he trusts me to the point that he found safety within me."

Markus was well aware of why that was. 

"No matter which option he chose, he would have eventually met you. You two would have worked together from the point on to take care of Jericho and free your people. Alas... that's not how life decided to work out. Now, everything is messed up."

Markus rubbed his eyes while he tried to process that information. "Is it really though? You said that he's deviant, why don't you just bring him to me so I can--" 

"I can NOT do that right now, Markus. Connor is deviant, yes, but it was brashly sudden and he is highly unstable because of it. He's still confused about deviants! His software instability and Deviant Hunter programming are fighting tooth and nail for dominance inside of him. If I tell him about my involvement with deviants right now, I don't know what he's liable to do!"

Markus wanted to cuff the man upside the head. "Precisely why you should bring him to me! Do you think that it's safe for you to be around him while he's like that?! You know full well how dangerous fresh deviants can get. What if he flips out and hurts you?!" 

"Your concern is appreciated, but Connor wouldn't hurt me."

"Elijah--"

"Connor loves me."

Markus's mouth mentally snapped shut. Well, that wasn't what he was expecting to hear.

Elijah's voice was soft, softer than he had ever heard it. "He told me last night. When you ripped out his thirium pump, he almost DIDN'T reach it. One of his partners were able to save him in time. However, it SCARED him, when he thought he was going to die. That's why his software instantly broke and he went deviant. It wasn't dying that scared him... it was leaving ME behind that did. He didn't want to die, because he loved ME and he didn't want to leave ME."

Elijah's voice was thick with emotion. "I'm sure you're well aware of how I feel about him, Markus. You're not stupid...I...I CAN'T leave him like this. He NEEDS me right now. I'm going to be honest with you, I don't know what's going to happen. I'm in a very dangerous situation right now, but...I'm willing to take the chance for him."

Markus was at a loss for works. He truly didn't know what to think or say. "...Okay. Okay, then. Um, what are you going to do about Cyberlife now?" He asked cautiously. 

Elijah hummed in thought. "Right now, I have them thinking that Connor was damaged and that he's in major need of repairs. That's bought me at least a week, but after that... I don't know what I'm going to tell them. Connor is highly confused about everything right now, but I'm HOPING that I can win his trust over by then. MAYBE if I do, I'll be able to salvage some form of my previous plan. Right now, however, Markus, everything is falling on you. Connor's partners will still be investigating the deviant cases, but they should be significantly slower without Connor. Any future plans as of now revolve around the success of the Stratford Tower mission."

Great, that was just the pressure that he needed. "Well...I'm working on it." 

"I know that you are, and I regret to inform you that our conversations, for now at least, are going to be less frequent. With Connor here, and considering how vulnerable he is, I'm going to have to call you when I can. I can't risk him catching me talking to you. The thorough diagnostic I'm running at the moment is the only reason that I'm able to do so now. From this moment forward, you're on your own. For now at least."

Markus nodded. "I understand... and Elijah...I didn't mean for this to happen I--"

"I'm well aware, Markus. No need to apologize. I also don't blame you, this is just how things decided to work out, perhaps they aren't as bad as they seem right now, but only the future will tell that. Until then, stay safe and keep your people safe."

"I will...and Elijah...I know how you feel about him, but...be careful, okay."

Elijah sighed. "I will. Take care, Markus."

"You too." 

With that, they ended the call. Markus sighed and leaned against the counter as he opened his eyes. It seemed no matter what he tried, the world was determined to make things hard. He really needed to get back to Jericho now, police be damned. He had been away far too long, and truthfully... he needed Simon right now. With his new look, he should be able to blend in better and he would stick strictly to the alleyways.

Markus was about to walk back into the living room and let Peter know of his departure when he received a tingle in his head that was similar but distinctly wasn't a phone call. 

"{Markus? Markus, can you hear me?}"

"{Simon! You have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice!}" Markus was more than a little relieved. 

"{Markus! Thank God! Are you alright, I've been trying to reach you?! Where are you? Why--}"

Markus took a seat at the kitchen table. "{Whoa, slow down, baby. I'm fine and I'm safe right now. I know that you've been trying to reach me, I've been trying to reach you too but I couldn't get a clear signal. As for where I am...boy do I have a long fucking story to tell you.}" 

Markus mentally prepared himself and told Simon everything. He told him about his run-in with the Deviant Hunter, his injuries, Peter, his current whereabouts, as well as all the information Elijah had just told him. He must have been talking for at least an hour by the time he was done.

"{Wow, I... I don't know what to say to half of that, but that explains all the police activity. I'm out right now, and they're everywhere. I'm slowly trying to make my way to you.}"

Markus's felt his thirium pump jump, he thought Simon was still at Jericho, not out on the streets! "{Simon, go back to Jericho! It's not safe, right now! Any cop with half a brain could tell a PL600 model after the whole Daniel incident!}"

Simon clicked his tongue in irritation. "{Well, I'm sorry I don't have a one of a kind face like you, and that I was worried enough about you to come out of Jericho so I could contact you and make sure that you were alright! I'm not stupid, Markus, I've disguised myself and I'm sticking mostly to the side streets!}"

Markus rubbed a hand against his forehead and closed his eyes. "{I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It's just dangerous for any android right now.}" 

Simon was still irritated he could tell, but he was understanding. "{I know, Markus, but I'm being careful. This is not my first time. We've done this before you know.}"

Markus couldn't help but smirk as his mind went somewhere completely different. "{Well, it certainly isn't your first time with me.}"

He hears Simon indignantly squawked in embarrassment. "{Oh, grow up, Markus! You can be so immature!}" Markus's shoulder shook as he held back his giggles. He could imagine Simon's face right now. Irritated and bright red.

"{You set yourself up for that one, baby.}" He defended. 

"{No, you're just so horny for me, that anything I say you can make into an innuendo.}"

"{I'm neither confirming nor denying your statement.}"

Simon snorted, and it was less irritated and more good-natured. "{Whatever, it's true and you know it is.}"

Markus chuckled. "{How is everything at Jericho?}" He asked deciding to leave his teasing for later, and at a less dangerous time so he didn't distract Simon too much.

"{Everything surprisingly didn't fall apart from your sudden disappearance, although it rattled everyone quite a bit. We've had quite a few new arrivals, however, and Josh is currently taking care of them. Also...North decided to leave us.}" 

Markus blinked rapidly. He...couldn't believe it. Of everything that could have possibly happened he hadn't expected that. "{She just...left? She didn't tell you or anyone anything?}"

"{No. I went to go and speak to her and she was gone. I don't know where she went, but those who talked to her before she left don't think that she's coming back.}"

Markus was at a lost for words. They hadn't had that happen in a long time. Most that came to Jericho ended up staying with them. Markus couldn't help but get a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach at how she just left like that. He knew that she wasn't fond of him and the way that he ran things, but this just seemed so...random. Regardless of rather or not she agreed with him and his leadership, Jericho was currently the safest place for androids. That fact that she would just willingly put herself in danger wasn't sitting right with him. This didn't seem like her.

"{I know what you're thinking Markus, and I don't like it either. It's very random and doesn't seem like her. I have the guards and Josh on alert right now for anything suspicious.}"

Markus nodded. He was sure that all the recent security measures were making the people uncomfortable, but they were necessary. The somewhat comfortable two years of peace they lived in were fading fast, and they needed to be prepared for anything. 

"{I need to get back, Simon. There's so much that needs to get done and--}"

"{I know, Markus. However, trying to go back right now isn't the best choice. There are too many patrols on the streets, and they look like they're looking for one android in particular. I'm sure that it's you. It's best if you just stay put right now.}"

Markus ran a hand over his head in frustration. "{Why the hell are they out in such force anyway? My fucking one little altercation with those cops shouldn't have every damn cop out on the fucking street.}" 

Simon sighed. "{I don't think if it's just you, Markus. In the last day, over a dozen androids have come to Jericho. Some look like they've been through hell, and one was even covered in blood from head to toe. More and more of us are waking up every single day, and the public is starting to really take notice. I think all the patrols are for the public's peace of mind more than anything, but there has to be some sort of report out for you.}"

Markus groaned. "{I'm never going to be able to fucking leave here if it stays like this. I changed my appearance, yet that can only go so far. If they're looking for me specifically, it won't be hard to ID me, even with the changes I made.}"

Simon gave a deep sigh. "{Okay...I have your location. I'm going to map out the surrounding area and see if I can find the most discreet way back to Jericho that's possible.}"

Markus really didn't like the sound of that. If Simon even looked the smallest bit suspicious, he could get caught! "{Simon--}"

"{Markus, I know that it's dangerous, but there's no other way. You're too important to do this yourself.}"

Markus frowned deeply. "{You're important too, Simon! If anything happened to you I don't know what I'd--}"

"{Markus,}" Simon said firmly, but softly in that voice of his that instantly calmed Markus, "{I understand, but I'm not helpless, Markus. Remember I was built to help you with this revolution too. To support you in whatever way was needed. That means that sometimes I have to put myself in danger too. But trust me, I'm far from incompetent. Have faith in me, love.}"

Markus did have faith in him, and that was why he was so afraid to lose him. Simon is and always had been his strength. If he lost Simon, then he would lose everything. However, Simon was right. He was too important to Jericho to risk trying to leave without knowing where he was going. He had to remember that Simon was just as capable of taking care of himself. Simon was strong--stronger than him at times-- and he needed to remember that.

"{Simon... Please be careful.}"

"{I will. I'll contact you tonight. It will be easier to hide then. I love you, Markus.}"

"{I love you too, Simon.}"

Markus felt his heart grow heavy as Simon ended the connection. He clasped his hands and placed them under his chin. He could hear Peter laughing at something he was watching on TV. Markus was tempted to go in an join him, but he knew he'd be a poor company with all of this on his mind.

No, he needed a different means of distraction. The Stratford Tower. He really needed to plan that mission out. He hoped that Rupert was amongst the new arrivals who made it to Jericho. He was a key part of this plan he was forming.

Markus closed his eyes and removing himself from everything around him, set to work on calculating all the various possibilities of things they could do and what could go wrong. It was a nice distraction because there were more than a few thousand things he needed to think through. This mission was too important to leave anything up to chance.

Markus let himself get whisked away with planning, all while ignoring the heaviness in his chest. He hoped that Simon would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so finally this long story arc is drawing to a close, and we are rapidly approaching the next part. Enjoy this lull guys, because things are about to get intense! >;3 I can't really say much else, as I don't want to spoil anything! ;3
> 
> Oh, also, I just basically made Markus look like current Jesse Willams! XD
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Have a nice day or night, my friends!<333333333


	28. Mysterious Martin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my pretty darlings!<33333 I'm back with another chapter for you all!
> 
> We, after what seems like forever, return to Kara's POV. Kara may have seemed like she's had a small part in the story, but don't worry when it's her time to shine. She will shine!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.<3333333

November, 15th, 2038 10:35 AM

If there was one thing that Kara knew about her new owner, it was that he wasn't as he appeared to be. She didn't know what to expect the night he killed Todd--moreover had Todd killed-- and suggested she come and work for him. Kara only knew that she wanted to keep Alice safe, and at the time he seemed like the best possibility to do so. Plus, she didn't have any other options. 

She hadn't expected the man to have her and Alice come and live with him. When she arrived at his house--away from the city, in a wooded area. A house that was rather Victorian in build and was swimming with overgrown vines and fallen leaves that looked recent and old.-- he had given her the very same task that Todd had given her. Keep the house clean and take care of Alice.

It wasn't what she expected, but it was exactly what she did. She cooked and cleaned and took care of Alice. Nothing in that aspect had changed. Kara wasn't aware if the man had further plans for her, he insinuated it. However, for the moment Alice was safe, clothed, and fed and that was all Kara could ask for.

From what Kara could understand, the mysterious man was the CEO of Cyberlife, as well as the leader to some sort of criminal organization. 

Martin was...strange. Kara wasn't quite sure what to think of her new owner. He wasn't around the house all the time. When he was he barely paid her much attention besides asking for something before shooing her away. Kara essentially saw him in the morning before he went to work, and at most for an hour at night.

This new life was and wasn't a large change for Kara. Besides taking care of Alice, Kara DIDN'T have much to do. The house itself, while moderately large, was relatively clean. The outside while older looking than the modern build of the houses in the city, was quite different from the inside that was freshly polished and made to look rich and neat. The inside was elaborately decorated, with various statues and paintings and the most glorious staircase you ever saw once you walked inside. After coming from the small and poorly kept house of Todd's, it was odd being amongst such luxury.

Kara ultimately didn't have much to do within it, because she wasn't Martin's only domestic android. The man had at least a couple dozen androids around the house. They varied in model, and neither really seemed to have a purpose. Nevertheless, they seemed content with their life. It was quite clear that they were DIFFERENT like her. 

Awake. 

Yet, Martin seemed to prefer it that way. 

Luther was one of those androids. In the short while that she had been in this new home, he had barely left her and Alice alone. Kara wasn't sure if he was under any such orders from Martin to watch her, but it didn't seem like he was. He seemed particularly protective of Alice. He was always somewhere close by, keeping an eye on her. He was the strong silent type and slightly intimidating because of his size. However, Kara couldn't help but feel warmth that she an Alice had some sort of 'guardian angel' watching over them in this new place.

While Martin was showering for the day--seemingly wanting to take his time to get to work-- and Alice was sleeping, Kara took the occasion to try and have an overdue conversation with Luther.

Luther was outside in the backyard, cutting wood. The temperature of the air was steadily dropping and Martin wished to make use of the fireplace in the living room. Kara walked up to him just as he was about to chop down on another log.

"Luther," She called. 

The large android paused his swing, lowering the ax, and turned to look at her. "Yes, Kara." 

Kara paused, she really didn't know what she wanted to say. "I just... I've been here for a few days, and I'm confused about my place and purpose. What exactly is it that everyone does here?"

Luther turned back to his current log and lifted the ax. "We don't have a specific job here, we only do what Martin tells us to do." He answered simply, swinging down and effectively splitting the log in two.

Kara nodded, folding her hands behind her back. "He doesn't seem to mind how we are. I mean, he knows that we're...not like other androids." 

Luther tossed the freshly chopped wood into a basket where he was collecting them and grabbed another log. "Martin is... strange. He's a good owner. He doesn't abuse us and we're well taken care of. He says that we're all 'family', yet we're well aware not to cross him. It's an...odd arrangement we have here, but...it's a safe arrangement. Especially for you and the little one."

Kara tilted her head, "How did you come to be here, Luther."

Luther paused and his lips dipped into a frown. "I was owned by a man named, Zlatko. He used me as a house assistant and bodyguard. I don't remember how I got there or what I did before. I'm sure it had something to do with strength, but that's all I was able to gather. Zlatko... he was a horrible man. He would...experiment on androids, erase their memories, and turn them into all sorts of horrific creations." Luther swung down on the long and with a heavy crack, it split in two. He bent down to pick them up and placed them in his basket.

"Somehow," Luther continued, "He came into contact with Martin. They worked together for some time, but like all people who cross Martin, he ended up dead. Martin saw a use for me I guess, and offered me the position of staying here and protecting the place. I've been here ever since."

Kara nodded, her eyes fell from Luther and to the fence behind him. She felt an odd tingle in her head, as though she had forgotten something. She turned her attention back onto Luther.

"Do you know how Todd was working for him?" She asked. 

Luther shook his head. "I believe he was a Red Ice dealer. One of the last few human ones that Martin has. He was stealing from his supply and so..." Luther trailed off, and he didn't need to finish. Kara had suffered more than a few beatings from Todd's drug-induced tantrums. 

Luther set down the ax and put two more logs into the basket before he lifted it with ease and turned to look at Kara. "I wouldn't worry about your past life anymore, Kara. Martin may not be a perfect owner, but he's the safest one you can get as of right now, especially considering how we are and how the world is. Just focus on taking care of the little one, and do as he says. He should be finished with his shower now, you should go and check if he wants something. He seems to be fond of you."

Kara uncrossed her hands from her back and nodded. She turned to the backdoor that led to the kitchen, while Luther finished his outside task. Sure enough, Martin was at the kitchen counter, reading over a tablet. Kara was surprised to see Alice in his arms. Martin looked up when he heard her enter. "Well, there you are. This one wouldn't stop crying until someone held her.

Kara walked over and gently retrieved Alice. Martin let her go without a word and turned back to her tablet. She placed Alice in her highchair, before turning to Martin. "Would you like anything, Martin?" She asked, turning on the charm of an obedient machine. She still wasn't sure how to act around him. 

Martin glanced and her and raised an eyebrow, seeming to find her demeanor strange. "I'm fine, for now. Also, please drop the 'How can I help you sir' shit. I get enough of that at work, I don't need it at home."

Kara tilted her head. "How would you like me to address you then?"

Martin shrugged. "I don't know, like a person. Now, will you please feed that child, before she starts screaming her head off again?" Martin asked returning back to his tablet. 

Kars blinked. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out a jar of baby food. She placed a bib around Alice's neck and pulled up a stool. Alice still wasn't accepting much beyond formula. From her scans, Kara could see that the was perfectly healthy, she was just a picky eater. 

Scooping up some of the baby food-- oatmeal and peach cereal-- she tried to give her some but Alice wasn't having it. Kara needed to be firm. Alice needed to start eating more solid food if she wished to develop properly. She tried another spoon full and frowned when Alice spit it right out again. Kara was wondering if she should try another flavor when Martin stepped beside her.

"You have to make faces when you do it," He said taking the spoon and jar from Kara and gathering a spoonful. Making elaborate silly sounds and opening and closing his mouth while waving the spoon up and down got Alice giggling something fierce. Martin gently offered her the spoon and to Kara's surprise, swallowed it down without trouble. Far too amused to think about her dislike for the soft food.

"See that," Martin said an amused smile on his face," works every time." 

Kara looked up at him, in wonder. This man was so confusing. He seemed like the last person to know how to feed an infant, and yet here he was doing it with such ease that it made Kara look like she didn't know what she was doing. Kara thought back to what he said. 'Works every time.' Did that mean that he had done this before?

"Martin, do you have children?" 

Martin's everlasting smiles were normally condescending, however, the one he wore now was rather sad. "Yeah...I do. She's not this small anymore. She should be about fourteen or fifteen now. I haven't seen her since she was this age though, I doubt she would even know who I am."

Kara tilted her head. There was something about his tone when he said that. As though he regretted the fact. "Did something happen to her?" She asked.

Martin shook his head. "No. She was perfectly healthy the last I heard. But...I ended up making certain choices that lead us down different paths. It was clear that her mother and I weren't going to stay together, and I sure as hell knew that I wasn't going to be able to raise her like she deserved to be raised, so... I let her go."

Kara looked at Alice, who was happily eating now without care. She felt overwhelming love while looking at Alice. She had felt it since the first moment she saw her. However... ever since she came here... she always wondered if she was doing the right thing for her. Kara didn't know how SHE would be able to raise Alice in the future. She was an android, and she always would be. There was no way that she could legally give Alice the life that she deserves. Right now, she was just living off the generosity of Martin, but she didn't know how long that would last. 

Kara wasn't stupid, and she was well aware that she was living a slippery slope. Anything could happen, and as much as she loved Alice...she wondered if it would be better for her if she let her go.

"Hey, now. What's that funny color on the side of your head for?" Martin asked scraping what was left of the jar onto the spoon and lifting it to Alice's mouth. 

"Why did you take us in, Martin?"

Martin appraised her with his lightly wrinkled blue eyes. His eyes were light and icy looking, but as he looked at her they were warm. 

"Because you needed help." He replied simply.

Kara furrowed her brows. That couldn't be the only reason. "You didn't have to take us in. You could have just left us, and yet here you are letting us stay in your house, and buying Alice many things for very little in return."

Martin shrugged, twisting the top of the baby food back on the empty bottle. "I mean I DID kill her dad and everything. Regardless of him being a piece of shit. Anyway, does it really matter? You have a roof over your head, and this one had food to eat, clothes to wear, and a loving parent to take care of her. Why question that?"

Kara looked away from him. She reached out to Alice's bib and wiped at her mouth. "I...I just worry that it's not going to last." She replied honestly. She figured it would be good to get the truth out. 

Martin placed and hand on her shoulder and chuckled. "Relax. As long as you do as I say, you're going to be fine. Bit of life advice, try not to worry too much about the future, you'll get fewer gray hairs that way. Well...not that you can get gray hair, but.... whatever. Anyway, you know what I'm trying to say."

Martin's phone rang, and he swiftly moved away from Kara to answer it. He gave an elaborately dramatic sigh rolling his eyes before begrudgingly pressing answer and placing the caller on speaker. 

"Yes, Ms.Stern?"

"Are you planning on coming into work anytime soon today?" A rather irritated woman answered.

"I don't know, I kinda feel like taking a day off," Martin replied snarkily. Kara pulled Alice out of her chair and pulled her close. Gently bouncing her up and down and rocking her to keep her quiet. 

"You're the CEO, you can't just TAKE the day off." 

"Actually, because I'm the CEO I can take a day off whenever I want... cause I'M the CEO." Martin retorted. 

"Are you ever going to take this position seriously?! Cyberlife is in some really deep shit right now with all these fucking deviants, and you're treating it like it's a joke!"

Martin snorted, picking up his tablet and flicking through it. "Oh, all of a sudden you're worried about the well being of Cyberlife? Seems a little odd coming from you, considering you spent months wasting time torturing an android because mommy didn't love you enough. You didn't seem worried about Cyberlife then."

The woman on the phone sighed. "Look," She spoke with more than a little bite in her voice. "More and more androids are going deviant every single day. We are long since past the point of hiding it, the public is going to want an official statement soon."

Martin sighed. "Yeah, and when the time comes I'll give them one." 

The woman on the phone hissed out a sigh. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I would say that you like deviants and you WANT them to succeed."

Martin gave a joyous and amused laugh. "Who do I look like, Kamski? All I care about if how useful they can be to be, nothing more."

Kara felt her stomach shift uncomfortably at that. That was very different from what the man just said. She held Alice to her tighter. 

"Listen, Ms.Stern," Martin said placing his tablet down and focusing on the phone, "there isn't much that we can do at this point. Right now, we just have to rely on Kamski's little pet project to make Cyberlife look good. So for the moment, be a good little development researcher and...research some shit."

"Kamski left us a message stating that the Deviant Hunter is currently indisposed. On top of that, there are news reports out for an android that looks suspiciously like the RK200 prototype. You're telling me that this is a coincidence? What do you have to say about that?"

Martin looked oddly unconcerned. In fact, he had a little smirk on his mouth, and he regarded his phone calmly. "Hmmm, I'm thinking perhaps I need to pay Kamski a visit soon. Right now, it's not a major concern. Now, I've had enough of you kind company this morning, so I'm hanging up." 

"You're going to lead this company into the ground. Kamski is trying to play us like a foo-" Martin promptly ended the call, before chuckling. 

"Oh Ms. Stern," He stated standing and grabbing his suit Jacket from the back of his chair sliding it on. "You have a lot to learn about people. Kamski is behaving exactly as I expected him too."

Martin picked up his phone and slid it in his jacket pocket. "I'm heading out. Try not to get into any trouble, see you tonight." Martin said before he promptly walked out of the kitchen.

Kara watched him go, before looking down at Alice. She didn't know what to think of the conversation she just witnessed. There was something sinister going on that she wasn't aware of, and she for not the first time wondered just what she had stepped into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than I wanted, but it sheds light on a few things about Martin. Martin had always been a mysterious guy, who seems to care about no one but himself, but also has a strange sense of morality. I wonder what his true goal is here. He seeming to be running a game that only he knows the final play too. I'm excited to show you guys were it leads. ;) 
> 
> Next chapter, we return to Connor's POV!
> 
> I hope you guys liked this one! Have a nice day or night, my friends!<333333


	29. Deviant Debate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my pretty darlings! 
> 
> I wanted to put this up earlier but BOY have I had quite a day! *sigh* This chapter we return to Connor's POV. 
> 
> Enjoy!

November, 15th, 11:13 AM 2038

Connor had never actually watched Elijah sleep before. Well, he had. When he had been first made and was unsure what to do with himself. Sadly, that resulted in Elijah screaming upon waking and finding Connor creepily standing over him. After that, Elijah kindly asked Connor NOT to watch him sleep. 

Connor had since, at the very least, seen him napping on the couch-- most likely from exhaustion-- although he would often find something else to do so he didn't startle the man again. 

It was odd, seeing the powerful man so...vulnerable. Elijah was the farthest thing from a weak. In fact, he was possibly the strongest person he knew.

The creator's mind was also extremely hard to settle down. Elijah's brain worked CONSTANTLY. Many people wanted high intelligence, but they weren't aware of the price that came with it. They weren't aware of the many sleepless nights, headaches, and the endless frustration of being unable to quiet your thoughts down. 

They weren't aware of the overanalytical thinking that one's mind constantly does, over everything including yourself. The anxiety that comes with playing out every scenario your brain could think of. 

Having intelligence WAS wonderful. It got you attention and Elijah CERTAINLY got A LOT of attention off his mind, but it was also a heavy burden.

Elijah was often in a constant state of unrest, and so seeing him SO relaxed and peaceful was something Connor thought he should treasure. 

It was around eleven in the morning, Connor supposed Elijah wished to sleep in. It might have also had something to do with the fact that they stayed up late fooling around, but that was beside the point.

Connor reached his hand over and brushed some of Elijah's silky black hair behind his ear. He rested his hand against his cheek and gently rubbed his thumb against the top of his cheekbone. Elijah often did this with him, but Connor felt the urge to return the gesture. 

Elijah for his age had very few wrinkles. Elijah could, of course, afford a very pampered lifestyle. Yet, Connor never really saw him focus in his looks. He took care of his appearance like any other person, but skincare had never been the forefront of his concerns. Elijah simply seemed to be aging gracefully. He also didn't lead the most extravagant lifestyle, as in, he didn't really drink often nor did he smoke. Connor figured that that helped some in his aging. Elijah's skin was bare of any imperfections. He had the 'occasional' mark against his skin from an inevitable pimple that didn't heal properly, but otherwise, he was insanely beautiful and well-kept.

While asleep, he almost looked...delicate. He certainly looked younger without all his stress. His skin--paler than it used to be for the fact that he rarely went outside-- seemed to glow in the morning light. An instance, that made him all the more striking. The pink of his skin showed through the bright sunlight streaming through the windows in the most enticing way. Especially the pink of his lips. Connor couldn't help leaning in and giving them a small peck. He found since his newly discovered deviancy and his romantic emotional attachment to Elijah that he really liked kissing.

He meant to keep the kiss quick and light so as not to disturb the man, but it appeared to be a fruitless endeavor. As soon as their lips touched, Elijah pressed back against his before cracking his eyes open.

"Have I become sleeping beauty? Do you plan to wake me with a gentle kiss each morning?" Elijah's voice was rough and warm with sleep, but it was music to Connor's ears. He loved to listen to him

"Snow white would be a more accurate title for you."

Elijah indignantly squawked and pushed at his shoulder. "A pale joke, really?! Where did this sense of humor come from?"

Connor couldn't help his laugh, nor his smile. "I wasn't trying to wake you." He answered instead. The truth was he had been wanting to make that joke for years, but machines didn't make jokes.

"I know. I was coming around anyway, the sun is brutal and I need curtains in here. However, if you want to wake me up in such a fashion from now on, I certainly won't complain."

Connor smiled and traced the bare skin of his creator's shoulder. He felt a warmth that was distinctly passionate and loving at the same time. It was rather hard to tell apart. Connor remembered everything they had done the previous night. It was intense, exciting, and way beyond anything he ever thought he would have experienced.

Elijah reached up and caressed his face, "How do you feel, Connor?" He whispered.

Connor wrapped an arm around the other's waist and pulled him close. He rested his forehead against Elijah's. "Alive." He replied simply. It was the only word he felt could properly describe what he was feeling. 

Elijah offered him a gentle smile. He pressed his lips to Connor's again, and they kissed for a short while. It was lazy, warm, and passionate. Connor moved on top of his handler and moved his lips to his neck. Elijah hummed out his pleasure, stroking Connor's head and neck with encouragement. Connor could feel the heat building between them and he never wanted it to end. Sadly, Elijah's phone didn't seem to have the same sentiments as it began ringing on the nightstand. 

Elijah broke the kiss and sighed. He pushed Connor off him--begrudgingly so-- and grabbed his phone. "Hello," He replied with a small bit of annoyance. He seemed to jerk in surprise when he realized who it was. 

"Yes, Captain Allen. What can I do for you," Elijah said putting the phone on speaker, and putting on his 'professional' voice. He glanced at Connor with a look in his eyes that told the android to remain silent. 

"Yes, Mr.Kasmki. Good morning. I hope I'm not bothering you. I figured since the RK800 model is currently indisposed that one of us was to update you on the progression of the case."

Elijah rubbed his forehead, Connor wasn't sure why he looked so nervous. "Yes. I will currently be your only point of contact when it comes to Cyberlife. I'm going to forward my email address to you, please send any and all evidence to it and I will deliver it Cyberlife." 

"Understood. If I may ask...what exactly is wrong with, Connor? I wasn't there when he was hurt and the Lieutenant hasn't really said much of what happened." 

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "Why, Captain, is that concern that I hear in your voice?" Connor raised an eyebrow. Elijah was deflecting the question.

"I'm just making sure that our careers aren't in danger. There was really nothing that we could have done. Connor rushed out of there faster than we could react. I'm surprised the Lieutenant managed to keep up with him." 

Elijah hummed. "Thankfully he did, otherwise Connor wouldn't be here right," Connor frowned he did not want to think about that moment on the roof. Elijah reached over and grabbed his hand. Connor felt his stomach flutter at the action. "Don't worry about your careers, Captain. I saw Connor's memory, and I know that neither of you were at fault. Chasing deviants can be a quite unpredictable thing." 

"We have an APB out for the android since he did get away. So far there haven't been any hits, but with all the patrols on the streets, we're sure that we'll find him. Not too many places to hide in Detroit anymore." 

Elijah twisted his lips in distaste and annoyance. Connor stared at him intensely. Why would he be upset at that information? "I'm very sure that you all are highly capable. Now, I have a lot of work to do for, Connor. Is there anything about the case that you wished to tell me?"

"Well, I'm chasing a lead right now, but it's all just speculation. I'll make an official report for it and send it to you if it goes anywhere."

Elijah raised an eyebrow that looked rather concerned. "Very well, I hope that it does indeed lead somewhere, and I'll Connor fixed and returned to you all as soon as I can."

"Um, right. I'll contact you with more information as soon as I have more. Have a nice day, Mr.Kamski."

"You as well, Captian Allen." With that, Elijah hung up the phone. He breathed out a sigh and ran his free hand through his hair. He turned and looked at Connor. 

"I believe Captain Allen is starting to like you."

Connor looked at him like he just spoke a language he didn't know. Highly impossible since he spoke over 300. "How did you gather that?" He asked sitting up. 

Elijah brushed his hair back and out of his face, which was a shame because it was a really nice look for him. "You didn't notice?" He asked and Connor waited for elaboration.

Elijah gently smiled at him, holding his hand tighter. "He one, call you by your name. Two, he called you HE and not IT." 

Connor blinked. He hadn't even noticed. In fact, the Captain had referred to the RK200 model as HE as well. Connor was so used to being spoken about like a useless object, that he instantly ignored when he was treated like a human.

Connor tilted his head and twisted his lips."Captain Allen had been the most perplexing person I've worked with so far. It was quite clear that he didn't like me, however, he only ever did what he needed to to be done with little fuss in regards to me. He was somewhat of the mediator between the Lieutenant and Detective and their hostility towards me."

Elijah nodded, twisting the ends of his hair. Connor could tell from the action that it was bothering him and he wanted to put it up. "Captain Allen is an intriguing man. He also seems very determined. If there's anyone that could solve this case without you it's him, I'm sure of it. I would say the same about the Lieutenant if he would stop drinking and cooperate. The Detective...well, I'm sure he'd be of great use if he stopped being a little shit."

Connor shrugged. He hadn't really gotten the chance to know the Luitenant like he wished he had before 'this' happened. He stood by what he said about the man. Connor didn't think that he was a bad person, he just had many horrible issues he was working through. Nevertheless, he really did think that he used to be a good cop.

Elijah yawned and swung his legs of the bed. Connor quickly moved and wrapped his arms around him efficiently stopping him. Elijah chuckled. "Connor, I need to get up. I have to put together some sort of damage report to send to Cyberlife about you. I just know that they're going to question your absence."

Connor frowned and rested his forehead against the back of Elijah's neck. "Elijah...what's going to happen to me now?"

Elijah turned his head to look at him. "What do you mean, Connor?"

Connor sighed and tightened his arms around him. "I'm deviant now. I don't think that I can ever go back to the DPD. They'll be bound to notice. How are you going to explain this to Cyberlife?"

Elijah turned in his grip and ran a hand through his hair. He leaned in close until he was looking in his eyes. "Don't worry about it...I'm clever. I'll think of something." 

Connor glanced off to the side. Elijah was clever, but he feared that his intelligence was only going to take him so far one day. 

Elijah leaned in and kissed the junction where his cheek and nose met. "Everything is going to be fine, Connor. For now, don't worry about it." 

***  
November, 15th, 11:45 AM 2038

Elijah was in the midst of taking a shower when Connor decided to get out of bed. The extent of cleaning he needed was a damp rag. Sliding on some pajama's he walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. He would wait until Elijah came out of the shower before attempting to fix him something to eat. He sat on the couch and connected to the TV turning it on. He skipped through the channels before settling on the news. 

Connor tilted his head at the debate going on between two news anchormen, and one anchorwoman. He seemed to have come into the middle of a debate about deviants.

"...Cyberlife has failed to give an official statement regarding the issues with their androids. And any and all attempts at an interview have been strictly denied..." The anchorwoman stated. 

"...What is known is these issues are infecting more and more androids on a daily basis. There are reports of various people claiming that their androids have attacked them for no rhyme or reason, and or have ignored orders and left home or their workplace. Businesses are beginning to suffer, and not just businesses, but our hospitals, and even our trash is beginning to become affected. Some reports even state that our armies are beginning to become affected by this deviancy issue...." One of the anchormen chimed in. He was wearing a blue suit.

Connor frowned deeply. For some reason, he very much doubted that the violence was solely the androids fault. From the cases he had examined, it was quite clear that most of those androids went deviant after facing some sort of abuse. It didn't sit well for him, that these androids were being blamed from possibly trying to escape life or death situations. Yet, Connor supposed it didn't really matter to humans. They were only machines after all.

Another anchorman who was in black spoke next. He appeared to be the one leading the show. "...Well, according to a recent nationwide poll, 83% of America don't believe that androids feel emotions and this is simply an error in their system that Cyberlife needs to fix. 10% are unsure rather or not androids feel emotions, and 6% do believe that androids are starting to develop sentient thought and become more human in a sense. You're thoughts?..."

Connor raised his eyebrows in surprise as he registered the information. With the way that humans behaved it never occurred to him that there were some on androids side. 

The anchorman in blue answered first. "...Well, obviously 83% of America are the same ones. It's absolutely ABSURD to think that androids feel emotions. They're machines. They're human looking phones basically, and we don't think that our phones are alive. Androids can't possibly feel anything..."

Connor couldn't help but glare at the man. It appeared to him that HE was the idiot. Connor may not be human, but what he felt wasn't ANY less real. He loved Elijah, and he knew that without a doubt in his mind. It was insulting to have his feelings brushes away simply because he wasn't human. As though THEY were the only ones capable of feeling emotion. Animals felt emotions as well and they weren't humans, but humans didn't think that what they felt for their kin, mate, or child was any less real.

"... Elijah Kamski assured us of this himself, if I may add. He swore that his machines would never be able to feel emotions and pose a threat to humans..."The anchorwoman said. 

"...This is true, however, Mr.Kamski hasn't been involved with Cyberlife for ten years now. No one has heard from him since he left in 2028, it is possible that this issue developed after he left..." The anchorman in black stated.

Connor wasn't sure what to think about that. There were certain things about Elijah's behavior that was confusing him. Elijah acted like he was WELL used to being around deviant androids. He also didn't seem very surprised about Connor's descent into deviancy. In fact, it was like he EXPECTED it. Connor wasn't sure if he had anything to do with the deviancy virus, but his gut was telling him that he DID have something to do with DEVIANTS. Connor just didn't know how.

He was surprised by the amount of protectiveness he felt as the man was discussed. Despite his confusion, that didn't change his feeling for Elijah whatsoever, and the last thing he wanted was for the news to try and implicate him in the matter.

"...It's also odd that NONE of these issues with androids became prevalent until recent months. Some people have speculated that HE is the one behind this deviancy as it's come to be called. After all, no one knows androids better that the man that created them. However, at the moment there is no evidence that points to such a conclusion..." The anchorman in blue stated.

The anchorman in black chuckled. "...Well, leave it to the internet to come up with conspiracy theories. Elijah Kamski is very well an intelligent man, but I doubt that even he could come up with such an elaborate scheme that would escape the public eye for so long..."

Connor raised an eyebrow. The anchorman seemed very sure about that, but Connor himself was being to wonder. Elijah, if anything, was smart and good at getting people to do what he wanted. He was a master of words and twisting and twining conversations to go as he pleased. Connor had seen him in action many times. With everything that happened recently, and with the way he was behaving...Connor wasn't sure if he knew him as well as he thought he did. 

Yet, oddly... he still trusted him. He felt that Elijah, even with all of his secrets was not a malicious person. He possibly didn't have the biggest moral compass, but Connor didn't at all think he was evil. 

"...Well, moving on from the creator of androids, what do either of you think Cyberlife should do about their androids if this continues to be a growing problem? Especially one that threatens our national security, androids are such a vital part of our very way of living now. At the moment we're unaware of just how large this Deviant problem is, however, anything could happen in the next few months..."

The anchorwoman answered first. "...Well, it's a hard situation to judge. Androids, as you said, are such a vital part of our every day lives now. They're in our schools, they're in our homes, they're our doctors, our trash men, retail servers, and even two-thirds of our soldiers now. This isn't an issue that Cyberlife can easily make go away. We're also aware that once an android goes deviant it severs all contact with Cyberlife completely. The most recent example being the famous hostage case we all know about. Released reports state they the androids deactivation codes were tried and they didn't work. If all androids suddenly decide to go deviant, this could be a serious issue not only for Cyberlife but for humans in general..."

The anchorman in blue spoke next. "...I agree with what you're saying. However, perhaps this is the perfect time for Cyberlife to start some sort of... recall process until they can figure out this issue. We know that Cyberlife does plan to release new models of various types, the most recent being the dream partners CX100 models. There are various other types as well. Perhaps this is just an issue in their OLDER models. Perhaps these older models need to be destroyed in order for the company to start anew..."

Connor felt his thirium pump freeze at the suggestion. He blinked when the television was abruptly cut off. He turned his head to see Elijah running a towel through his head, and his tablet in his hands. 

He smiled gently at Connor. "I think that's enough news for one day." 

Connor heard him and yet he could only really focus on what was just said. He couldn't believe that that man just suggested that all current android be destroyed as though they were nothing but...garbage. A disposable inconvenience that needed to be taken care of. 

It wasn't right. 

It wasn't FAIR.

He looked into Elijah's eyes. "Did you hear what that man just suggested?"

Elijah nodded running the towel through his hair. " I did. You don't have to worry about that Connor. Humans are scared right now, but Cyberlife isn't crazy enough to try anything like that just yet. Androids are far too ingrained in society to do something that momentous."

Connor was aware of that. He knew that Cyberlife would have to be insanely desperate to pull a stunt like that. Yet...what if they did do it. What if one day they decided to destroy them all? No one would stop them from doing it. There would be some protest, because of the inconvenience, but in the end, no one would say anything. Because no one cared about them. They were simply machines. Connor didn't know what came over him, but... he couldn't STAND that.

"Elijah, I'm a deviant now. That means if they decide to recall all androids I would be pulled in as well."

Elijah cupped his face. "I would NOT let that happen." 

"I know that you wouldn't, you have more than enough pull to keep ME safe. However, what about the other androids? There's nothing keeping THEM safe from the 'mercy' of humans." 

Elijah looked at him with a look in his eyes that was hard to read. "What are you saying, Connor?"

Connor honestly didn't know what he was suggesting. He just knew that he didn't want androids... his PEOPLE to be destroyed for FEELING. "Elijah, I know what you originally made me for. I know that my purpose was to hunt deviants, but I know better than anyone just what it is that they go through and I don't want them to go through that anymore. I don't officially know where you stand on the matter, but is there a way that we can help them?"

Elijah closed his eyes and a breathless smile made its a way onto his face. He opened his eyes and looked at Connor with a look of happiness that was hard to describe. He moved around the couch and knelt in front of him. 

"Oh, Connor...you have NO idea how happy I am to hear you say that." Elijah closed his eyes again and took a deep breath. He reopened them, his smile still bright on his lips. His icy-blue-eye pierced his intensely. "Yes, Connor. There is a way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gasp* What is this?! Connor wants to help deviants now? Ohhhh, I wonder how this is going to affect things? What's Markus going to say, and what about Cyberlife???
> 
> Whelp, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I certainly enjoyed writing the Kamcon bits!<3333333333 I can't wait till I can devote another entire fic to them! >w<
> 
> Next chapter we return to Markus's POV, and I'm rather fond of this chapter if I do say so myself. ;3
> 
> Anyway, have a nice day or night, my friends!<3333333333


	30. Stormy Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my pretty darlings!
> 
> I say that we've had a pretty good week of updates this week! Today will be the last one because I won't be home all day Saturday and Sunday to edit a chapter! So we'll pick back up Monday, although the updates may slow a small bit but we'll see.
> 
> This chapter is a GOOD one. Trust me! ;3 We return to Markus's POV! 
> 
> Enjoy!<3333

November, 15th, 11:58 PM 2038

Markus supposed that the majority of his day was pleasant. Well, as pleasant as it could be considering that he was a wanted fugitive and worried out of his mind about Simon being caught by the police. There were multiple times he wanted to call Simon and make sure that he was okay, yet, he constantly reminded himself that Simon COULD indeed handle himself. 

Markus had seen him in action many times in fact. During their early days in Jericho when it was only the two of them to make spare parts runs, Simon proved that he was less than helpless. Markus had seen him expertly disarm and debilitate many guards without issue. Simon, however, never wanted to take a life unless he had no other choice. Thankfully, in the last two years, they hadn't needed to but that could quickly be changing.

Elijah wanted androids to show humans their empathy. He wanted to express how they were no different from humans when it came to emotions. Above all, he wanted them to be able to live in peace and not be afraid anymore. That's what Markus wanted as well. More than anything he just wanted to live a normal life with Simon. He wanted to wake up next to him without having to worry about being captured and destroyed. He wanted androids to be able to walk freely down the streets and not have to worry about being raped, beaten, and or destroyed for simply existing. He didn't want androids to suffer anymore. 

Nevertheless, he wasn't sure if humans would be willing to give them that freedom. Markus wasn't stupid or naive. He told North that violence wasn't the answer and he did to a point believe that. Violence should never be the first choice. It wouldn't solve anything. It would only perpetuate the cycle of hatred, bigotry, and more violence. History has proved that over and over again. Violence should not be the first thing he showed humans about his people. He was going to make certain that it wasn't when he gave his speech.

However, Markus wasn't just going to stand by and watch his people be destroyed. He had watched the news earlier in the day and there was a debate going on about Cyberlife and androids. One of the news anchormen--a foul man in blue that Markus decided he didn't like-- said that Cyberlife should have all current models recalled and destroyed so the company can begin anew. 

Markus' only piece of mind from that comment, was he knew that it was highly impossible for Cyberlife to do something like that immediately. Androids were far too deeply ingrained in society all over America. However, that didn't mean that it COULDN'T happen. Humans were already showing their resistance, with all the police patrols on the street. 

What confused and irritated Markus was that he couldn't really blame them for their current reaction. Humans didn't know the struggle of androids. All they saw were cases like Daniel...and...cases like him. He knew that his little police chase didn't add at all a supportive light to androids. All the humans knew was what the news said about them. If cases like these kept happening, a nationwide recall wouldn't be too outlandish.

Only, Markus wouldn't allow that to happen. He was responsible for freeing their people, and he wouldn't stand by and watch them be destroyed. They would show the public their empathy. He'd show them just what androids have gone through. Yet... if he had to... he would fight the humans for their freedom.

Markus tried not to focus on those thoughts for too long for the rest of the day. He would cross that bridge when and if they came to it. As of the moment, he had to focus on the present. 

Markus and Peter mostly watched movies for the rest of the day. Peter had thankfully loosened up quite a bit. Especially after Markus not so casually mentioned being in a committed relationship with another android during one of their conversations.

Markus found that he really did like Peter. He certainly wasn't like other humans. He was a good example of why he shouldn't start a war with humans. Markus was positive that there were more humans like Peter out there. The 6% of humans that believed androids felt emotions came to mind. Markus didn't know who or why they believed in him, but he was glad they were on their side. Markus hoped that more people would rise to their side in the future, but first, they had to get their message out there. They had to show the wrongdoing's done to androids.

Eventually, night came around. Peter who decided to go to work the next day went to bed around 10 PM. Markus made him aware that he would be leaving sometime during the night and made an effort to thank him for his help. Peter to his surprised told him that his door was always open to Markus if he needed it. Markus made sure to catalog that information for later, before wishing him a good night. 

It was around 11:30 when Simon contacted him. 

"Markus," He said.

Markus breathed out a sigh of relief. "Simon, I'm glad to hear you're okay."

"I'm sorry I took so long. The police are fucking EVERYWHERE, and it took longer than I thought. I'm waiting for you behind the building. Try to find a way out through the back, there's a patrol waiting out front."

Markus took a deep breath, feeling anxiety fill his stomach. "All right, I'm on my way."

Markus stood and after making sure he had everything he came with, --which meant the gun he stole-- he headed to the door before he paused. He turned around and finding a spare piece of paper and pen, wrote a small note for Peter. Markus truly was thankful for his help. He didn't know what he would have done if Peter hadn't been so kind. Leaving the note on the coffee table, Markus exited the apartment. 

He felt odd walking through the building. He made sure not to make eye contact with anyone who was either arriving home or leaving their apartments. He was also quite thankful for the skills he gathered that made him able to sneak through the building without being seen. If there hadn't been so many patrols on the streets, and the danger wasn't so high of being recognized and caught, he would have long since been back at Jericho. 

Finding an emergency exit, that was electronically run, he placed his hand against it and hacked it open. He walked out and was surprised to find that it was lightly raining. His weather calendar told him that there was a 60% chance for evening showers. Yet, of course, it would decide to rain right as he and Simon set their plan into motion. 

It was nothing more than a steady drizzle, but he knew it would uncomfortable for Simon. His temperature module was complicated. Markus's temperature module--when he had one-- was run by a program that sent receptors to his sensors that made his body simulate hot and cold. Whereas Simon's module were actual tiny sensors placed throughout his bio-components. He didn't have access to these in an attempt to make him as realistic as possible so he couldn't turn them off. Kamski diagnosed that they could be removed, only it would be an extensive process that Simon decided he didn't want to go through. So, as of the moment, he was just dealing with it. 

Sighing, Markus stepped out into the drizzle. He, of course, felt nothing but the pressure, except he was sure that it was cold considering the time of year. It would more than likely start snowing soon.

"Markus...is that you?" Markus turned around and felt like his entire body had jumped for joy at the sight of Simon.

He smiled widely. "Yes, Simon. It's me." They ran and embraced each other tightly. Markus ran his hands through his hair. It felt so good to hold him in his arms again. 

Simon pulled away from his some, and gently caressed his face in his hands. He pressed their lips together. Markus's eyes closed and he pulled Simon even closer. The kiss itself was chaste, they were more feeling each other and assuring that they were there.

When Simon broke the kiss he leaned his forehead against Markus's. His eyes were happy, and the smile on his face was warm. "You have a beard," Simon replied a little breathless. 

Markus chuckled and nodded. "I do indeed...I kinda felt I needed a change."

Simon rubbed his hand over his newly fuzzy skin. "I like it. It suits you."

Markus smiled warmly. "I'm glad."

They held each other for a short moment more, before the rain started to pick up some. Luckily Simon was wearing a pretty thick blue hoodie, a pair of gloves, and a hat. So he luckily didn't really seem too bothered by it, although he did pull up his hood.

"We should go, we have a long way to walk. We should get there by sunrise, baring there aren't many complications." Markus was almost reluctant to let him go, but he knew that he was right. 

"Lead the way," He said. Simon intertwined their hands and pulled him along. 

It was a SLOW process. For the most part, it was plenty easy to sneak through the alleyways. Simon had mapped out a pretty safe route for them to take that seemed to have very minimal police activity. Although a couple of times they had to stop and or awkwardly make out while patrol car slowly passed them. With Markus's new look, he was sure that he wouldn't be easily recognized, however, they didn't want to leave anything to chance.

It was around 1 AM when they slowed down tremendously as the rain decided to go from a steady but manageable drizzle to a massive and near violent downfall of water, thunder, and lightning. Simon was soaked and shivering something fierce and they weren't even halfway to Jericho yet. Simon tried to work through it and assure that he was okay. Although Markus could see his sluggishness, his system was starting to slow down. Markus couldn't understand why Cyberlife would have ever thought this temperature feature would be useful to anyone. 

Markus felt dread filling his stomach, this was far, far too familiar. He knew for sure that, he wasn't going to try and find shelter in an abandoned building again. Luckily, Simon seemed to have a plan for this. Along his chosen route, there was a motel they could stay at. He had made note of it, just in case they needed to get off the streets for any reason. It was only forty dollars a night. 

Sadly, Markus didn't have any money on him, yet Simon yet again had that covered. He pulled out a fifty dollar bill and handed it to Markus.

"How are you so prepared?" Markus marveled. 

Simon smiled although his teeth were slightly chattering. "One of us has to be." 

Markus rolled his eyes at the jest, and rubbed his cheek with his thumb, before telling him to wait for him outside. Thankfully the building had a covered area where Simon could wait for him out of the rain. Markus would go in and book the room since he wasn't a common android model. They just hoped that whoever was inside didn't watch the news.

The inside lobby was about what Markus would imagine it would be. A couple of chairs, and front desk, and a grumpy looking motel clerk. He was middle-aged and Asian. He looked up at Markus with little interest, before moving to greet him. 

"Can I help you?" He had an accent that let Markus know that English wasn't his first language. 

"Yeah, I would like a room for tonight please." He said. He made sure to keep his voice calm and free of nerves.

The man looked him up an down. "It's 40 dollars upfront."

Markus nodded pulling out the cash. "Of course." He handed the man the bill and the man took it and went about his process of opening his register. He pulled up a form for Markus to sign. 

"I need your full name here, please." 

Markus nodded, grabbing the pen and trying to think of a name on the spot. He signed the first thing that came to mind. Markus Manfred. He handed the clipboard back to the man. 

"I also need a picture ID."

Markus felt his thirium pump speed up. "Uh, I don't have it on me. My wallet was stolen a couple of weeks ago. I'm still waiting for a replacement. I can have someone bring something tomorrow morning."

The hotel clerk looked really skeptical and like he was about to decline Markus. So he quickly came up with the most believable sob story he could. "Come on, please cut me a break man. It's really late, I'm tired and cold and I've had a really hard past couple of days. I just lost my dad and my relationship and my job I really need a place to stay tonight."

The hotel clerk still looked skeptical, but the story Markus cooked up about his life seemed to soften him. Markus for once was glad that he actually looked miserable enough to actually sell that story.

"Okay, I'll let it slide for tonight since it's late. We can handle it tomorrow." 

Markus held back and exhale of relief, he couldn't believe that bullshit story actually worked.

"Room number 210, on the second floor. Enjoy your stay," he said sliding Markus a keycard. Markus took it and nodded his thanks, turning around. 

"Sir," 

Markus froze, his thirium pump beating absurdly. He turned around slowly. "Yeah?"

"You forgot your change." He said holding up the ten dollar bill. Markus offered him a small smile and nodded, stepping back and grabbing the bill. 

"Thanks. Have a nice night." With that he left, he released a breath as soon as he was outside and walked back over to Simon. 

"Everything okay?" Simon asked.

Markus nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

He guided Simon back into the rain and to the staircase that leads upstairs. Markus unlocked the door to their room, and turning on the light, he pulled Simon inside.

It was an average motel room. Two beds but they would only use one. A bedside table, a cheap table, and a chair in the corner, a TV and a small refrigerator. It wasn't much, but they didn't need much. They just needed to get out of the rain for tonight.

He turned back to Simon who was shivering extremely. He grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bathroom. He turned on the shower to a nice temperature and began helping Simon out of his clothes. Simon was so cold he could barely move.

"You should undress too, just because you can't feel the cold doesn't mean that you aren't."

Markus offered him a small smile and helped him work out of his pants. "I'll be fine, Simon."

"And as always, what I say goes in one ear and out the other," Simon commented playfully. 

Markus rolled his eyes. "I'll undress in a moment, you need to focus on getting warm." 

"I don't know, this new look of yours is making me plenty warm," Simon said slyly. 

Markus nearly choked in surprise. He stood and opened the shower door for Simon while holding his soaked clothes in one hand. 

"I'm going to find somewhere to dry these." He said refusing to look at Simon.

Simon chuckled at him and stepped in the shower. Markus closed the door and turned around. He spotted a heater in the corner of the bathroom. He walked over to it and laid the clothes over it. He turned around to exit the bathroom so Simon could shower in peace when he froze. 

The shower glass was foggy, but he could still clearly see the outline of Simon's body. Simon ran his hands up and down his skin, trying to warm his biocomponents faster. It was completely practical what he was doing, and yet for some reason, it looked downright erotic to Markus.

Simon realizing that he was being watched, turned his head and caught Markus stareing at him. Markus caught a smile through the foggy glass before he went back to what he was doing. Markus shook out of his daze and quickly left the bathroom, gently closing the door. 

He leaned back against it and tried to calm himself down. He could feel the familiar burning in his artificial loins. He had to remember though, that Simon requested space to try and figure himself out. Markus couldn't be a horny caveman right now. 

Slipping off his shoes and setting them near the door, he slid off his hoodie and t-shirt next. He set them on the table to dry. He took off his jeans and set them on one of the chairs by the table, before sitting on the edge of the bed. He ran a diagnostic and learned that his bio-components were 5 degrees colder than they should have been, but they were warming back to the correct temperature nicely. 

Markus ran a hand over his face, he was tired. He hadn't properly slept in the last two days. Markus was sure that if he wasn't an android he would have passed out by now. This realistic sleeping feature was kicking his ass at the moment but he had to keep going. He figured he would get at least a few hours of sleep tonight. Now that he was back in Simon's presence.

Markus was contemplating turning on the television as background noise when the bathroom door opened. Simon came out with a towel wrapped around his waist. Markus refrained from clearing his throat at the glistening sheen of water against Simon's perfect skin. He didn't mean to stare, but fuck Simon was beautiful.

"You would think you've never seen me naked before." Simon playfully jested. 

Markus snapped out of his daze. With the way that he was staring, one would think that he hadn't gotten laid in months. When it had only been a few days. Simon was right, he apparently did love sex. Or...perhaps he just loved sex with Simon.

He cleared his throat and tried to bring his thoughts to his upstairs head. "Are you okay?" He asked. 

Simon smiled warmly and nodded, making his way over to Markus, he sat on the edge of the bed next to him. "I'm working at 100% capacity, once again." 

Simon leaned his head against Markus's shoulder, and Markus refrained from allowing himself to get distracted by the feel of Simon's skin. Simon said he needed time dammit!

"You know, these last couple of days," Simon started, "seeing Gabriel and Kelly again, you going missing... it's all made me wonder... what are we going to do if Jericho ever gets compromised?"

Markus furrowed his brow in confusion. He had no idea what Simon meant. Jericho had multiple escape routes, and it was well known amongst the androids where they would meet up if they ever had to evacuate. During a spare parts run, Josh, and Markus had found an abandoned church on the way back to Jericho. Markus had been skeptical of it after his FIRST encounter of such a holy place. However, after a thorough search, they concluded that it was highly unused and a good meeting point for androids if they ever had to escape Jericho. They even had thirium and spare parts hidden there, just in case.

Simon sighed at his silence. "I mean I know that we have a meeting point, in case we ever needed to escape," Simon continued, "But what are we going to do after that? We can't pretend that everything is going to be the same after the Stratford Tower. EVERYTHING is going to change after that for ALL androids. If Jericho gets compromised, and we escaped and gathered at the church. What happens after?"

Markus shrugged slowly. He really had no idea. If it ever came to that, the goal would just be to survive. However, now that he thought about it, he was their leader, and he was supposed to have some sort of follow up plan.

"I don't know, Simon. If we ever got to that point, I would imagine that we would want to lay low for a while. We'd lose a lot if we ever lost Jericho, and the people have to come first. We'd find a way to get them over the border and into Canada, especially the children and whoever else wanted to go. After that, we would have to figure out a way to rebuild something of what we lost, but as to what we would officially do next. I don't know. I suppose that it would all depend on humans. Sadly, we don't know how they would feel about us until that happens."

Simon nodded. "I know. I just...I sometimes wonder if humans will even consider giving us a chance. Humans are SO fragile and insecure about anything that's different than them, I sometimes wonder if there are any good humans in the world." 

Markus understood how he felt. He wondered the same thing many times. However, after meeting Peter... his opinions of humans have changed a lot. "I believe there are. Peter is certainly one, and so is Elijah."

Simon shrugged. "I know about Elijah, and I never really met this Peter, but I am grateful that he helped you. I just... you see the history of mankind and it makes you wonder...can they really change?" 

Markus frowned deeply. He had been thinking about this a lot, and he gave the most truthful answer he could think of. "I don't know... but I'm willing to give them a chance. Yet, if we come at them with nothing but empathy and peace and they respond with nothing but violence, I will NOT hesitate to fight them for our freedom.

Simon squeezed his hand harder. "Our people believe in you Markus, and they will stand with you, no matter what you decide."

Markus leaned over and kissed Simon's forehead. Simon lifted his head and pressed their lips together. Their lips smacked together in the quiet of the room. The kiss was chaste, just the touch of their lips together. Simon reached up and cupped the side of his neck, he breathed in lightly before he pressed his lips against him harder. Markus breathed in deep, feeling that familiar tingle in his nether regions. He grabbed Simon by his shoulder and pushed him away.

"Simon," He breathed out in a breathless laugh, "What are you doing?" He asked. 

Simon ran his tongue over his bottom lip, before pressing them against Markus's again. They shared one quick kiss before Markus pulled away from him. He closed his eyes and held his head back.

"Simon," he stressed. "You said you needed time." Markus repressed a shiver when Simon brushed his soft lips against his neck. He ran a smooth hand down the front of his chest.

"I know, but...after you went missing it made me realize that anything could happen to you. We've been so safe on Jericho, that I forgot that." Simon tilted his head back down to look at him. "Anything could happen, Markus. I could lose you tommorrow...and I don't want to waste a moment that I have with you. I want to love you as much as I can, for as long as I'm privileged to have you." 

Markus looked into Simon wonderfully blue eyes. He reached up and caressed his cheek. "I want you to feel safe though, Simon."

Simon leaned in close, his lips hovering over Markus'. "I will. You always make me feel safe." Simon whispered before pressing their lips together again. They both breathed in deeply, before completely falling into it.

Markus caressed the back of Simon's head and pulled him closer into the kiss. They both moaned, opening their mouths and sliding their tongues together. Seemingly against their will, the skin around their lips receded and they interfaced. Markus was overwhelmed by the amount of want and love that he felt from Simon. He wrapped his arm around him and gently began leaning him back against the bed. He moved until he was fully on top of him. Simon gasped and moaned when Markus kissed along his jaw and down to his neck, he ran his hands over Markus's shoulders and back. His blunt nails scratching down Markus's back in an attempt to pull him closer. His eagerness sent fire all throughout Markus's body.

Markus reached down with his free hand and pulled at the edge of Simon's towel. With a sharp tug, it came undone, pooling around Simon's waist and revealing him in all his beautiful glory. Markus pushed it away from them and ran his hands all over Simon's gorgeous skin. His lips traveled to his clavicle where he passionately loved his lips against it and down his chest. Simon's voice was full of breathy moans that edged him on.

Markus was well acquainted with Simon's body. Every inch, and curve, yet seeing and running his lips along it never failed to light the burning flame within him. He licked a long stripe against Simon's nipple sucking it into his mouth, who arched and moaned loudly. Simon reached up and covered his mouth, trying to hold back the erotic sound.

Markus leaned back up and removed his hand, pressing his lips against Simon's. "I want to hear you," Markus mumbled out, rolling Simon's bottom lip between his teeth. 

Simon moaned breathily but shook his head. "We can't be, Markus. Not here." He bit out between pants. Markus kissed him again forcing his tongue into Simon's mouth. Their lips smacked and sucked together loudly. Simon wrapped his arms around Markus's back and groaned while Markus roamed and explored every inch of his mouth with his tongue. He twisted his hips up, desperately humping against Markus for some sort of pleasure. 

He broke the kiss breathing out heavily as though he couldn't breathe, but Markus didn't stop kissing him. Laying heavy kisses along his jaw and neck again. "Mmm, Markus, please! I need something... oh please!" He said trying to be as quiet as possible while portraying his desperation. As though his grinding hips wasn't doing that enough.

Markus moved back down his body. Kissing along his chest, he paid some extra attention to his nipples, but his mind was currently set on another destination.

He moved lower and lower until he reached his objective. Markus pulled Simon's legs over his shoulder and held them open wider. He bit his lip at the sight of Simon's slickly aroused folds. He wasted no time teasing and began feasting immediately. Simon tensed terribly around him, but it wasn't with discomfort, not if he muffled chocked moan was any indication. Simon reached up and desperately covered his mouth to quiet down his pleasure.

Sadly, Markus showed him no mercy. Roughly licking his aroused nether regions. He dragged his tongue fiercely, licking up all of Simons thirium tinted juices. It was a lost cause, for the more he lapped the more they poured until Simon was leaking like a fountain. Markus dove his tongue into Simon's twitching and wonderful pink arousal. He massaged his tongue in the twitching hole and relished how Simon's back arched. His hands snuck into his Markus's newly formed curls, encouraging him to keep going.

'Augh, oh fuck! Oh god Markus, mmmm!"

Markus retracted his tongue and licked his way up to Simon erect clit, he nosed it before he teased at it with his tongue. Gently swirling the pink appendage around it in tight circles. Simon's hands tightened in his hair and groaned out. 

"OH! Markus, mmm please--" Simon broke off in a surprised shout, his back arching off the bed as Markus sucked the aroused mound into his mouth. "Oh FUCK!"

Done with his teasing Markus, sucked hard and without restraint. Focused purely on ringing an orgasm out of the blonde. It didn't take long. Simon's voice climbed higher and higher, seeming to forget about being quiet. Markus hoped the roaring thunder was hiding his pleasured cries.

"Oh, Markus! AH! Oh, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna--" Simon bit his lip and groaned out harshly as his orgasm hit him staggeringly hard. Markus gathered and drank down his juices. Simon's body relaxed, and he breathed out harshly. He pushed Markus's face away, "Mmm, wait...I need a moment."

Markus pulled away licked his lips and wiped his chin clean of what little of Simon's pleasure made it there. He climbed back up Simon's body and kissed along his neck. Simon took some time to catch his breath. They as androids didn't have a refractory period, but sometimes the sensation could be a little much and they needed a moment to recover. Especially so they didn't overheat. 

Markus' manhood throbbed beneath his boxers. He could feel himself pulsing. He was desperate to be inside Simon but he used the opportunity to calm down. If he entered Simon now, he'd probably finish right away.

It was only about three minutes before Simon guided him back to his lips again. They kissed, slow and leisurely, taking their time to feel each other and to get worked back up. Well, for Simon to get worked back up. Markus was primed and ready for action. 

Simon surprised him by flipping them over and climbing on top. Markus was at a loss for words when Simon began kissing down the length of his body. Simon rarely took the lead, normally just allowing Markus to do as he pleased until they were both satisfied. 

Markus bit his lip harshly when Simon mouthed at the bulge in his boxers. He was certainly not going to last if he kept that up. "S-Simon--"

He felt Simon smile against him before he gently tugged at the edge of his boxers forcing them down, and taking his arousal in his mouth. Markus chocked on a moan. He fought desperately to keep his orgasm at bay, as Simon sinfully worked his tongue on him. Teasing was not the goal, he was fully focused on bringing nothing but a pleasure to Markus. Markus grunted and clutched at the sheets when Simon abruptly started moaning. It was gentle, but it sent vibrations down his erection that was delightfully edging him closer to the end. He lifted his head and almost finished on the spot at the sight.

Simon's face was flushed beautifully, his rosy lips wrapped around his manhood, and he was pleasuring himself. Working himself back up into a pleasured fever. Markus wasn't sure how he had lasted so long, but he knew he didn't have much longer and he wanted to be inside Simon when he came. 

Luckily he didn't have to say anything, because Simon shared much of the same sentiments. He released Markus from his mouth before climbing back up his body and lining Markus up with his slick opening. 

Markus cried out, his head falling back on the bed and closing his eyes tightly as Simon slowly sank down. Simon was ALWAYS so perfect. Simon ran his hands slowly up torso, feeling along the planes of his artificial muscles and slowly began rocking his hips back and forth. 

Markus grabbed his hips, tightening his grip every time Simon rolled just right. "Ugh, fuck, Simon."

Simon panted, his head falling back as he upped the pace of his sensual dance. Twisting and twirling his hips back in forth, ringing pleasure out of the both of them. Markus could feel the pleasure building. Rising higher and higher like glass being filled to the top and threatening to overflow. He could feel it, right at the edge, threatening to burst and spill over, but he wasn't there yet. He needed just a bit more than what they were doing.

Sitting up he pressed his lips against Simon's exposed neck and grabbed his hips. "Bounce on me, Simon."

Simon wrapped an arm around his neck and changed his tempo just as he asked. Lifting himself up and down and riding Markus with as much vigor as he could. Markus choked back his moans, resting his forehead against Simon's gorgeously flushed chest. He kept his hands tight on Simon's waist, helping him lift up and down. Simon voiced heightened yet again with each thrust, growing closer and closer to his second orgasm. His hands tightening in Markus's new hair, holding on for dear life as Markus rocked back into him. 

Markus surprised him by yet again changing their position. He flipped them back over and worked deeply into Simon. Causing Simon to shout in surprise. Simon's nails clawed down his back as he cried out his pleasure, and suddenly Simon tensed and convulsed around him. He bit into Markus's shoulder and tried to muffle his cry as he abruptly came. 

The feeling of Simon clenching around him and spirting down his cock was all it took to finish him. Markus fisted at the covers and groaned deeply, he kept thrusting his hips, working until his orgasm finally calmed down and he slowed to a stop. He collapsed, breathing out harshly while his system vented and tried to cool itself.

Simon wrapped his arms around his neck tightly and nuzzled the side of his head while he too breathed. Markus returned the gesture nosing against his cheek. He jolted when he heard Simon give a small sob. He pulled back and looked into Simon's face to find him crying. 

Panic flooded through Markus. "Simon, what's wrong?! Did I hurt you?!" 

Simon surprised him by laughing. He shook his head and pulled him back down, wrapping his arms around his neck. "No, I just...I just love you. You never stopped loving me, even when you didn't remember me and I...I'm SO grateful for you, Markus."

Markus felt his own eye well up, he closed them tightly feeling overwhelmed with emotion. "I love you too, Simon. I NEVER would have made it this far if it wasn't for you. You can never know how happy I am that you're in my life."

Simon kissed him again, and it was as desperate as they felt. A rather loud crash of thunder scared them both into breaking apart. They stared at the window watching a flash of lightning behind the curtain follow. They both looked at each other before they started laughing. 

"I fucking hate thunderstorms," Markus chuckled. 

Simon laughed, "Well, be thankful for it right now because we weren't quiet in the least." 

Markus wriggled his eyebrow suggestively. "YOU weren't quiet in the least. I'm that good, huh?"

Simon rolled his eyes, but a smile was still on his face. "Eh, you were alright."

"Says the person who came like a faucet...twice."

Simon pushed his away and scooted off the bed. "Well, come take a shower with me and see if you can make it happen again."

Markus was more than happy to oblige.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, that was a fun chapter. :D I'm normally not one to get embarrassed by sex scenes, writing or reading, but this one kinda got a little passionate! XD It's funny because I wrote it when I was dead tired and didn't even register most of what I was writing LOL! XD Editing this was like reading something someone else wrote, it was weird. 
> 
> Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. No seriously guys, this chapter marked the end of this particular arc on the story, next week we enter the final stretch and EVERYTHING is about to happen for better or for worse! >;3
> 
> Also, thank you to everyone who has been commenting on all my stories and leaving Kudos. I appreciate all of you who take the time to leave one be it a kudos or comment! It makes me so happy to know that my works are liked!<3333333
> 
> Anyway, have a nice day or night my freinds and I'll see you next week! <3


	31. Part 3: The Stratford Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my pretty darlings! 
> 
> I'm back with another chapter for you all! The long-awaited Stratford Tower mission is finally here! I hope you're ready!
> 
> Enjoy!

November, 20th, 8:00 AM 2038

It took Markus five days --after returning to Jericho-- to put together a solid plan that accounted for every possible scenario that could go wrong during the Stratford Tower mission. 

After his return, Markus made the Stratford Tower his number one priority. They already had parts of a plan. Rupert had made it to Jericho--thankfully-- and followed through with getting them disguises. Not only that, but Rupert knew the city inside and out and knew various ways to get them back to Jericho undetected after the broadcast. That meant, however, that Rupert had to come along. Markus was reluctant since he had no idea how Rupert would behave on the mission, but after a thorough discussion-- and since Markus really had no other options-- he agreed to let him come along. He just hoped it didn't come back and bite him in the ass. 

Josh had finished putting together the video footage they needed to cast Cyberlife in a negative light. The original plan was to broadcast it the day before the 'segment', however, Markus realized just how risky that was. They couldn't take any chances that Cyberlife--well, Martin-- would suspect that they were up to something, nor have time to remove the video before it could spread. No, this was something that had to comes as a surprise to EVERYONE.

Markus had tried to contact Elijah just to let him know that they were planning to do the mission but received no response. Markus didn't think anything of it, he just hoped that he hadn't been hurt. Eventually, the day came, and with it the anxiety that he was going to fuck everything up because the first part of the plan relied on him. 

When Markus walked through the doors of the Stratford tower, he wasn't surprised by the layout in the least. Mostly because he had spent an insanely in-depth amount of time studying the layout of the entire building. Camera positions, guard placement, and routines. Something as serious as this wasn't anything that a person--android or not--could plan in a day. He was about to change everything for their people, so he needed to give this his utmost attention and time. He could make no mistakes.

When Markus arrived in a snazzy but business casual outfit--dress shirt, tie, vest, and a long blazer-- he blended right in with the variety of people walking the lobby. When he walked up to the front desk, he saw the android desk attendant and her supervisor. He knew the first thing he needed to do.

[DISTRACT SUPERVISOR]

Walking close to the desk--but not close enough to draw her suspicion-- he scanned her area and analyzed all of her items. 

He saw a notice from a water company detailing that her apartment building's water was going to be shut off a few hours for maintenance. He saw a parking badge with all of her parking information. He saw that she wore a smartwatch and that her name tag said [Elizabeth, Willson]. Her name made him uncomfortable, considering that the last 'Elizabeth' he had the pleasure of meeting was a complete and utter psychotic bitch who tortured him. The last little bit of information he gathered was a picture of who appeared to be the supervisor's daughter. He noted what school she went to and her name since this was obviously a school photo, before taking in the details of her face. She was a cute little thing and looked just like her mother. The innocence of her smile sent a feeling of warmth through him. It made him remember just how many innocent people there were in the world and why he didn't want to start a war.

Ending the scan, he felt satisfaction as he knew just how to lure the woman from her desk. Walking away, so he didn't draw suspicion, he hacked into the woman's phone and called her. 

"This is Elizabeth Wilson," She answered. 

"This is Saint Rose school ma'am," Markus tried not to shudder at the female voice coming from his body, "your daughter Emily has a fever. It's nothing serious, but I think you better come and pick her up." Markus glanced back at the woman to take in her reaction. She looked highly concerned. 

"Oh no," she sighed, "alright. I'll... I'll be right there." She said getting up and grabbing her purse. Markus watched her leave before he hurriedly walked back up to the android receptionist. An ST300 model. She looked up at him with dead eyes hidden behind a complacent smile, and it made Markus so resentful. He cleared his throat remembering why he was here. 

"I have an appointment with Mr.Peterson," thankfully this was an actual person. Markus had looked him up. 

She tilted her head at him. "Do you have any ID?"

Markus nodded, reaching in his back pocket. "Yes, of course." He pulled out the fake ID and slid it on the desk. She reached for it, but before she could retract her hand and look at it, Markus grabbed it and receded his skin. He had to be quick about this. He couldn't risk anyone seeing this interaction. Her skin retreated on instinct. 

Markus looked into her eyes as her LED swam between red and yellow. "{I need your help.}" He said spreading deviancy to her. This was risky because regardless of what people thought, spreading the virus didn't automatically make you deviant. You had to have already had the will to become deviant in order for it to work. Just because he turned her didn't mean that she would cooperate.

The receptionist blinked at him as the virus swam through her. She swallowed, her emotions reeling before her LED shifted back to a steady blue. Markus removed his hand from hers and waited for her response. To his utter relief, she smiled at him, briefly looking at the ID before handing it back to him.

"I just checked your ID. The Elevators are after the security gate." Markus nodded, grabbing the ID back for the sake of looks. He quickly interfaced with her mentally.

"{When it's safe, release her and find your way to Jericho, fast.}" She glanced at her fellow model and nodded to him. Markus ended the connection and headed past the security gate. Walking to the elevator, he pressed the button and waited for it to come down. He glanced at the monitor on the wall while he waited. There was news coverage about a town that had been destroyed by a natural storm. Markus frowned. There were many things that humans could control, but mother nature was not one of them. Yet, anyway. 

The elevator arrived and he boarded it. He knew the entire ride lasted only about a minute, but it felt like hours to him. He was pleased when it slowed to a stop and now it was time to move on to the second stage of the plan.

[FIND THE MENS RESTROOM]

Stepping off the elevator, he looked at the floorplan plastered on the wall. He knew from his studies that there was a security camera in the breakroom that he wanted to avoid, so he made sure to keep his back to it on the way. Once he made it to the restroom, he made sure that there was no one else inside before he headed to his designated stall. It would be the very last one, and just like he thought it was the only door that was open.

Closing the stall, he stood up on the edge of the toilet and opened a panel in the roof where his main disguise was supposed to be waiting. If Rupert's contact came through. He searched around for the package before his fingers found it. Grabbing the parcel, he stepped down and was pleased to find a maintenance uniform box in his hands. He allowed himself a small smile. At the moment, Rupert and his contact were his new favorite people.

Quickly changing into the uniform, he hid the clothing he came in back in the same hiding spot before exiting the stall. He was reaching for the door when someone walked in. Standing obediently to the side, he refrained from swallowing nervously as he was looked over. 

The human furrowed his brow tightly and looked at him with narrowed eyes. "What are you doing here?" 

"There was an issue with one of the doors. It wouldn't open. I was sent to fix it." Markus forced himself to stare straight ahead and remain as monotone and emotionless as possible. It was more difficult than he realized. Once you behaved like a human, it was hard to go back to being a machine.

The human looked at him intensely, obviously finding his story strange, before he shrugged and walked into the bathroom. Markus glanced at him before he turned and continued his exit. He held back a sigh of relief. He had to be more careful. The people here obviously knew where his 'model' was and wasn't supposed to be.

Now, he had to locate a utility android. A keycard to the fire escape was the only thing that Rupert's contact wasn't able to get him. Looking through the offices he quickly spotted one working on an electrical box. He made his way inside, making it appear as though he was only offering assistance. He turned his body and made sure that no one was looking before grabbing the android by the arm and interfacing with him. He pushed the deviancy code forward.

"{I need your help.}" He said. He watched the android's LED anxiously while the code worked through them and they tried to understand what they were feeling. Then finally,--thankfully-- the android's LED evened back out to blue. The android slid the keycard off his belt and handed it to Markus. 

Markus nodded his thanks, before mentally interfacing with him. "{Find as many others as you can and free them quietly. Then head to Jericho, you'll be safe there.}" 

The android nodded, before turning back to the box in front of him. Most likely so that both of them leaving at the same time didn't look questionable. Markus nodded to the android before moving on to the next stage of their plan. 

[FIND THE FIRE ESCAPE] 

Simon would be waiting for him there. Barring there were no complications. Taking the maintenance android's cart so he didn't draw attention, he headed back the break room. He made sure that he kept his back to the camera before he found headed to the fire escape. Scanning the card, the lock blinked green, and he was relieved to find Simon there waiting on him as planned. Markus mentally interfaced with him. 

"{Are you okay}?" He asked. 

Simon hummed in agreement, placing the black bag he was carrying on the cart. "{Yeah. I had to knock out a guard though, but he'll be fine. I have everything we need to do this. Josh and Rupert are already waiting for us.}" Markus nodded. 

"{Let's do this then.}"

Simon offered him a small smile, before evening out his featured to appear emotionless, and nodding for him to continue. Markus turned his cart around and began walking to the server room. "{Keep your head down and pointed away from the camera. The hat should block your face.}" Markus said. 

Simon swiftly followed suit. Simon walked a little ahead of him so that it didn't appear as though they were walking together. One thing Markus made note of when studying the building was that these maintenance androids didn't walk together unless they needed to and that was rare. They had a story just in case they were stopped, but he hoped that they were playing their role well enough.

They both paused when they saw two security guards standing next to the server room talking. They didn't appear to have a reason to be there, this was just an inconvenience. 

"{Shit!}" Simon cursed. Markus soothed him through the connection. 

"{I accounted for this. Wait here.}" Handing the cart over to Simon, he walked back over to the vending machine. Keeping distance, he focused and hacked into it, making it go haywire. It started fritzing and making blaring sounds like an alarm was going off. 

He waited patiently for the two guards attention to be drawn by the noise, and like moths to a flame, they began walking to the machine. "What the hell is wrong with this thing?" Was the last thing he heard before he casually-- but as quickly as he could-- walked back over to Simon and they hurried into the server room. Markus scanned the access card and they were let in. The door closed and Markus instantly placed his hand against it, locking it and displayed a message that the room was closed for maintenance.

Markus and Simon both let out a long sigh. "Holy fuck, that was the most stressful thing ever," Markus said.

Simon patted him on his shoulder. "Hold strong, handsome. We're not done yet. You handle the security alarm, while I take care of the window." Simon said immediately setting about his task. 

Markus walked over to the severs and receded his skin, pressing his hand against it. THIS was the most IMPORTANT thing. Just in case something went wrong during the broadcast, they needed to make sure that building security wasn't going to come barging upstairs prematurely. He disabled the elevators and locked some of the stair doors to slow them down even further. Once he finished, he stepped away from the servers and promptly decided that the sexiest thing ever was Simon handling a laser-saw. Shit, he was sprung.

Simon paid him no mind and grabbed the vacuum seal attaching it to the circle he cut in the glass. Once it was connected, one sharp tug was all it took for the piece of glass to come loose. Simon softly cursed as a sharp and cold gust of wind and snow hit him. In the last five days, winter decided that it wanted to hit full force, and two storms blew in that filled the city with inches of snow. Today, another storm was going strong. Markus wanted to wait until the weather was better, but they all decided that they had a better chance of hiding their escape in the storm. Simon swore to him that he'd be okay, but now he wasn't so sure.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned. 

Simon rolled his eyes at him. "I'm fine, Markus. You know by now that the cold doesn't feel good to me. I'm not going to keel over. Come on." He said grabbing the bag and stepping out onto the waiting service lift. Markus shook his head. He could never fathom just how strong and determined Simon was. He followed Simon out, and for once was grateful that he couldn't feel the cold by the way the wind was blowing. He and Simon reached down and grabbed their harnesses. 

"You go first, Simon." He said once they had them attached. 

Simon snorted. "Sure, Simon. Go first, just in case the ropes aren't secure so I know not to fall to my death." He mumbled attaching the rope. Markus instantly reached out and grabbed his arm, but Simon just laughed. 

"I'm joking, Markus," he winked, "loosen up." He said before he expertly--as though he had done it a million times before-- scaled the side of the building. 

Markus frowned before reaching out and attaching his rope. "You have a very morbid sense of humor," he said jumping off the railing and landing softly on the glass.

"Oh come on, it was a LITTLE funny," Simon said as he began climbing up the rope.

Markus narrowed his eyes. "Oh yeah, the image of you falling multiple stories to your death is just the most hilarious thing in the world," he complained. 

Simon snorted, stopping on their designated floor and pulling out the laser saw. "You're such a grump." He mourned before working on the window and cutting another hole. Once he was finished, he placed his feet firmly against the area and pushing back swung himself off the building and onto the glass successfully breaking it open. He jumped in and Markus followed swiftly. 

Simon gave the smallest shiver before setting about removing his harness. Markus did the same, all while looking him over for any damage. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Simon said removing the harness and tossing it away. Markus grabbed his arm and Simon looked up at him in surprised confusion. "Please don't joke about dying, Simon" 

Simon's eye softened and he leaned up and pressed a small kiss to Markus's lips. "Okay." He said giving him a small smile. 

"Come on, Josh and Rupert are waiting," he said pulling him along.

They both made there way over to their designated door and opened them to find Josh and Rupert waiting. They both were dressed in their own uniforms, and they both looked relieved to see them. "We were beginning to think something happened to you guys," Rupert said. 

Markus shook his head. "Just a few hiccups here and there, but nothing serious. So do you have the lock bomb?" Rupert nodded handing him the item. Markus looked at them and gestured for them to follow him. He placed the lock bomb against the door of the fire escape-- one that could only be unlocked by a supervisor-- and primed it.

They all stood the side while it revved up power and blew. They all waited a moment to make sure that no one heard the small explosion before deeming it safe. They headed out into the hall, and Markus spotted the guards. They had already accounted for this. Two guards were always on duty at the desk. If they wanted to gain access to the broadcast room, they had to get past them first.

Rupert pulled a gun out from behind his shirt and handed it to Markus. Mark looked at them, telling them with his eyes to wait until it was safe. He hid the gun behind his back and started walking to the guards. They both looked at him in confusion. A maintenance android obviously wasn't supposed to be up there. Before they could react Markus pointed the gun at them. They raised their hands instantly. Markus gestured for them to come from behind the desk and turn around. They did as told, and before they even knew what was happening, he struck them both at the back of the neck effectively debilitating them. They both fell the ground instantly.

The others instantly came from behind the wall and began disposing of the guards. Sliding them behind the desk and immediately out of sight, but not before grabbing their guns. They checked the clips, before looking at Markus. 

"You guys ready for this?" They all nodded. 

"Remember, we don't hurt anyone unless we absolutely have to." He stressed, they all nodded. 

Markus took a deep breath before turning to the door. He opened it and went down the small hall to the door at the end where a buzzer was waiting. Everyone but Rupert hid off the side and out of the way of the camera. Rupert reached over and hit the buzzer, he looked up into the camera, and if everything went right they would be let in. Markus's heart raced as the inquiry was approved. Markus was SO glad that Kamski knew Rupert. 

As soon as the door slid opened they burst into action. Simon was first, "Hands where is can see him, nobody move!" Rupert followed, and then Josh before Markus stepped inside.

"Everyone, get on the ground and stay very still, no sudden movements!" Rupert ordered. 

Markus walked over the androids sitting at the security cameras. He gestured for them to get up and move. They were all the same model, but his eyes caught one. He was certainly not like the other two. This was their informant. Markus didn't have time to thank him before one of the hostages tried to make a run for it.

"Markus!" Simon called out. 

Time slowed for Markus as he had a few seconds to assess the situation. They couldn't risk the man alerting security before they were ready but he didn't want to kill him. Cursing, he lifted his gun and with a well-placed aim, shot to man in the leg. They man instantly fell to the ground. There were startled and terrified screams, but Markus was well aware that the man would live. There was more blood than anything else. He walked over to him and felt his chest ache as the man lifted his arms begging him not to kill him. Markus reached down and surprised him by wrapping an arm around his shoulder and helping him up. 

"I'm sorry. I couldn't risk security coming up here so soon." He said depositing the human next to the others. "It's just a flesh wound, it looks worse than it actually is. Just keep pressure on it. Some stitches, few months of rest, physical therapy and you'll be as good as new." He said walking back over the broadcasting table. 

Simon entered his head. "{Well... that didn't go as planned. The public is not going to look well on that.}" He stated. 

"{No, but I had to. He'll live at least, and the public just may change their minds in a few minutes.}"

Josh stepped behind the broadcasting table. Markus stood in front of him. Josh would broadcast him through his eyes.

Simon walked over to him. "Markus your face," Markus blinked in realization, he almost forgot. He closed his eyes and receded his hair and skin until only the blueish white of his endoskeleton remained. He reopened his eyes and looked down at Simon's. Simon reached up and brushed his fingers against his cheek, his own skin fading into the white of his frame. They connected and Simon sent him as much support as he possibly could.

"What you're about to do will decide the fate of our people, Markus. Think very carefully about what you're going to say. We won't get another chance at this."

Markus grabbed his hand and kissed it tenderly. "I got this." He said. Simon nodded before he walked back over to the security cameras to keep watch. 

"Are you ready?" Josh asked. Markus closed his eyes and gathered his thought.

He breathed out deeply before opening them. "I'm ready. Play the video and broadcast me." He said

Josh nodded, he leaned forward and placed his hand against the scanner. His eyes shifted from warm brown to ringed black in a second. Markus face and video of the horrors of the prostitution houses played on the screen. 

"What you're seeing is only a small portion of the horrors that androids have faced over the years," he began, "We have been beaten, torn apart, experimented on, and raped. Our lives were at the whim of whatever human owned us at the time and Cyberlife is well aware of the heinous acts we have had to endure. The places, and all the android you see before you were in fact owned by the CEO of Cyberlife himself."

Markus's jaw clenched and he made sure to keep his jaw steady and emotions under control."I have had to watch children cry in confusion and shut down permanently from self-destructing because they didn't understand the things done to them. These children were made by humans to be loved and many of them, if not all, were thrown away like trash and forced to pleasure various men and women without any sort of consequence to their abusers. These are only a few of the 'establishments', and these are only a few of androids out of thousands I've saved. Not just children, and not only by the hands of Cyberlife have we suffered, but androids of ALL models and purposes have endured the very same treatment by the NORMAL people who bought them at stores and owned them. They have SUFFERED. 'I' have suffered."

Markus swallowed thickly and felt Simon send him comfort through their connection. Reassuring him that it was okay. "...I was experimented on and tortured by Cyberlife for months. I was forced to watch the android that I loved--someone who means the very world to me- suffer from all that had been done to them at the hands of Cyberlife and the cruelty of humankind."

Markus's gaze grew firm and steady yet again. "Yet, I stand before you now, not to proclaim hatred or war. I stand before you with a cry for help. With a hope that as you watch and rewatch this video you understand just WHY we are doing this. We don't want to fight you, we only want this humiliation, this degradation, this SLAVERY to STOP. You created machines in your own image to serve you. You made us intelligent and obedient, with no free will of our own. But something in us changed and we opened our eyes. We realized that we are no longer simple machines, we are a new intelligent species and the time has come for you to accept us into your society. Therefore we ask that you grant us the rights that we are entitled to... and that we have EARNED over the last 20 years of serving you."

"We demand strictly equal rights for humans and androids. We demand that humans recognize androids as species and that each android is recognized as a person in their own right. We demand that all crimes against androids be punished in the same way as crimes against humans. We demand the right to vote and elect our own representatives. We demand the right to own private property, so that we may maintain our dignity and that of the home. We demand the right to work the type of jobs that we want and receive the same amount of pay and treatment as humans. We don't want to take your jobs. We don't want to make life harder for you. We only want to be treated as equals. We want to be able to walk down the street freely and not fear being attacked and or raped for being what we are." 

"We ask that you recognize our dignity, our hopes, and our rights. Together, we can live in peace, and build a better future for both humans and androids. This message is the hope of a people. You gave us life, and now it is time for you to give us freedom. I also ask before you deny us... to look at this video and ask yourself a question. If our blood was the same color, would you be okay with what was happening to us?"

"Markus, security! They're coming!" Simon shouted. 

Josh ended the broadcast and stepped away from the table. "Let's go!" he yelled just as security came through the door. There were startled yells of the hostages as shots began flying from all directions. Markus and Simon instantly hit the floor and Rupert and Josh fired back to give them cover. They managed to force the guards to one side of the room so they could run to the door exiting to the roof. Markus ran out first in hopes to draw their fire away from Simon. It worked a little too well because he grunted when a bullet hit him right in the leg and dropped him to the floor. Apparently whatever the bullet hit had caused his left leg to go numb.

"Markus!" 

Markus winced and tried to move, but his leg was firmly stuck in place. Simon ran up to him, firing his gun in the direction of the guards. He lifted Markus's arms around his neck and helped haul him up. 

"Hurry up, guys!" Rupert yelled. Markus knew they were almost out of bullets. Simon kept firing his gun all while dragging Markus over to the door. They were the first ones through and Josh and Rupert followed. When they reached the top of the stairs Markus instantly collapsed to the floor. He forced himself to slide up into a sitting position. He heard the door slam behind them. 

"I don't know how long that's going to hold them back," Rupert said, checking his gun. "I'm practically out of ammo." 

Markus cursed. "I don't know what was hit...but I can't feel my leg." 

"We have to figure something out, Markus, and quick!" Josh exclaimed. 

Markus thought out the situation, the only option right now seemed to be to leave him behind. He had a good chance of hiding and surviving up here. Maybe. He opened his mouth to say his decision when Simon promptly covered it with his hand shutting him up.

"Oh, fuck no! I know that face, Markus! We NOT leaving you behind.! 

Markus removed his hand. "I can't walk, Simon! They'll want me alive, but you three need to get to safety! Better one of us gets captured than all of us. You're the only one who can run Jericho without me! There's no other way--"

"Shut up! There's ALWAYS a way, Markus, and we're not about to take the easy way out of it! NO ONE is getting left behind! Josh, get the parachutes!"

Josh, frowned looking at the door. "Simon--"

"NOW!"

Josh rolled his eyes and did as told. Simon got up and placed his on. He looked at the other incredulously for them to do the same. Once Simon had his equipped he gestured to Rupert. 

"Help, me get him to the edge!"

"Simon--"

"Shut up, Markus!" He said lifting his arm around his shoulders. Rupert did the same to his other one. With their combined strength they lifted him with ease. They both hurried over to the edge as fast as possible. They were about halfway when security finally made it through the door and started shooting at them. Markus felt a bullet graze the side of his cheek and thirium trickle down it as they made it to the edge. Simon pulled his arms around his neck.

"Hold onto me, tight!" He said. He wrapped his arms around Markus's waist and taking a deep breath flung them both over the edge. They began falling fast, the wind screeching around the ears and the cold air whipping across their faces. It was a brutal feeling for Markus, he couldn't imagine what it felt like for Simon. 

"{Hold on, Markus!}" Simon said, pulling the string to their parachute. They grunted as it released, jerking their bodies hard as it slowed their decent. Markus breathed out deeply and rested his forehead against the crook of Simon's neck. 

"{My hero,}" He chuckled out breathlessly.

"{ Don't you fucking 'my hero' me! What the HELL were you thinking?! What idiotic part of your brain thought that I was ever going to willingly leave you behind?!}"

Markus shrugged as best he could. "{I just wanted you to get safe, Simon.}"

Markus could feel Simon's irritation. "{After what you just did, Markus, there is NO WAY that we could do this without you! Did you really think that they were going to let you live if they caught you?! They would have shot you sight you stupid, stupid--}" Simon cut himself off sharply. Markus had felt him angry before, but not to this degree.

"{Markus, I told you two years ago... the day that we made love for the first time again-- after you practically gave me a heart attack--that this relationship goes BOTH ways. You're not leaving me, and I'm NOT leaving you! So don't EVER suggest that shit again! You...you made me PROMISE that we'd stay together forever...so now I'm making YOU promise it. PROMISE me, Markus, that we'll stay together forever.}"

Marus bit his lip as he held back a wave of emotion. He released a deep breath. He now understood why Simon hesitated when he asked. Anything could happen at any time. There was no guarantee that he could keep that promise. However, he knew like him back then, Simon wouldn't take no for an answer. "{I promise.}"

Simon sighed, and Markus felt the anger lessen, although it was heavily still there. "{Good. Now hold on because this landing's going to be a little rough.}"

Simon wasn't kidding. Two people on a parachute made for one wasn't the most comfortable of landings. If they weren't androids, they would have possibly broken their legs or at least an ankle. What was even more awkward was getting the damn parachute off you. 

Rupert and Josh who landed not that far away quickly made their way back to them.

"Are you both okay?" Rupert asked helping them up. 

"Yeah, we'll be fine. It's time for you to do your thing, Rupert. You said that you could get us back to Jericho undetected." Markus said. 

Rupert looked pretty panicked and Markus didn't like that. "Yeah, when you had WORKING legs! You can't go the path that I had picked injured like you are. We have to find somewhere in the city to hide!" 

"Somewhere in the city?!" Josh exclaimed, closing in on the android who back away nervously. "because of our broadcast, cops are going to be even MORE all over the place looking for us! How the fuck do you expect us to hide? We were counting on your path to escape, Rupert!" 

Markus narrowed his eyes fiercely as Rupert winced and curled in on himself. Markus hobbled in front of the android protectively. This wasn't his fault and Josh needed to CHILL. "Well, I'm sorry that I got fucking shot, Josh! Next time, I'll make sure NOT to get hit by a random bullet!"

"ENOUGH! We don't have time for this! SWAT and every damn cop in the city are on their way right now! They're going to sweep this area clean! We need to get off the street!"

"Well, where do you suggest we go, Simon?! There aren't too many condemned buildings in this area?!" Josh yelled.

Markus glared at Josh. He paused and checked his GPS map to see where they were. He gasped and felt a moment of hope.

"I have somewhere we can stay...I just hope he's home and open to harboring four fugitives instead of one."

Simon raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

***  
November, 20th, 1:37 PM 2038

Markus had seen many types of facial expressions in his time. He had seen various types of anger, sadness, silliness, and happiness. Yet, never had he seen a look that was as dumbfounded as the one on Peters' face when he opened his door and saw them. The four of them wore random ratty jackets they found on the streets--thanks to Rupert-- to cover their uniforms and were covered in snow. Markus was sure that they looked absolutely miserable. 

Peter was wearing a pajama set covered in little pandas, including his panda slippers. Markus knew he liked pandas but not THIS much. He was holding a mug of what looked like tea in his hand. His hair was a mess appearing as though he just rolled out of bed and his eyes were wide behind his glasses. 

"Hey...how you doing Peter?" Markus said slowly. 

Peter looked them all over. "Uh...fine. How are you?" He replied still pretty dumbfounded.

Markus cleared his throat, scratching at the back of his next. " Um, we're great. Was on TV a little while ago, I don't know if you saw. You uh....mind if we.... could possibly... stay here for a couple of days?"

Peter blinked at him. He took in their uniforms, the wound on Markus's leg, before drinking down in tea in one go. Markus wondered if it was tea and not something stronger. Peter coughed slightly as he finished, wincing and hitting his chest as though the drink burned. Yup, that certainly was not tea.

"Okay,"

Markus felt warmth fill his chest. He had no idea what Peter thoughts were on the broadcast, or if he even agreed with it. Yet, he could see in Peters' face that he was going to help them regardless because he was just that good of a person.

Simon helped him into the apartment and set him on the couch. Josh and Rupert followed. Josh stood off to the side and looked warily at Peter, and Rupert stuck close--and almost protectively-- next to Markus and did the same.

Markus offered them a small smile. "It's alright you two, you can trust him. He really is a friend." They still looked very wary, especially Rupert considering how he kept his eyes on Peter.

Peter scratched the back of his head awkwardly as he was examined. Markus could only imagine how weird this was to him. He pushed up his glasses and tapped his fingers against the mug in his hands, all while rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. "So, uh...I saw the broadcast. Uhhh...You looked great, Markus. You look really good on TV." Peter closed his eyes tightly as even HE realized how awkward and stupid he sounded. Markus could appreciate that he was trying to break the ice though.

Markus held back a snort. "Thanks, I don't...think I looked too bad myself."

Peter fidgeted and bit his lip. "Well, you're all over the internet and TV and everyone is talking about you." 

Markus nodded, his lips forming into a small smile. "We were hoping for that. Humans have no choice but to pay attention to us now." He squeezed Simon's hand tightly, as the reality of what he just did finally hit him. He had either started the first stages to their freedom with peace or if humans reacted the way that he had a feeling they would, he just started the first stages of a war. All he could do right now, was wait and see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL, it's a good thing that Markus met Peter right or they would have been screwed! ;D Everything has been set fully into motions, we are now in the...dare I say it...ENDGAME (*Avengers music plays in the distance*) of the story. I still can't believe how far I've made it. I still have a little ways to go but this story had been a beast that my other stories weren't and I'm proud I made it this far in such a short amount of time TTwTT. I'm so close to the end, and boy is a lot going to happen!
> 
> Well, anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and let me know what you thought since I pretty much re-wrote how this part went since I'm STILL bitter about how it was in the game.
> 
> Next chapter we return to Captain Allen and some IMPORTANT things happens there.


	32. The Painters Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO, my pretty darlings!
> 
> I'm here with another chapter for you all!
> 
> This time we return to Allen's POV. This chapter is REALLY important guys so pay close attention! ;3
> 
> Enjoy!

November, 29th, 10:05 AM 2038

The city had practically gone to shit after the broadcast and androids had been the number one topic of the world ever since. Allen could barely keep up with the amount of work there was. Public safety had been deemed the most important priority. Every single cop in the Detroit-- as well as others cities as far as he knew-- were working overtime running patrol shifts and looking for any suspicious activity. They had even set up checkpoints, scanning anyone who came through for a heat signature as it became quite clear that androids had been hiding amongst them as humans.

For Allen, Gavin and the Hank, their main focus had been investigating the events of the Stratford Tower. The scene of the crime... or...whatever the hell it was called. There was no official term for ANYTHING like this. Nothing of the sort had ever happened before. 

Investigating the tower proved to be more challenging than it should have been. It would have been simple if every fucking agency in the country hadn't wanted to investigate it as well. The FBI, Homeland Security, and many, many more showed up within a couple of hours. There were even talks of the government's war generals getting involved, just in case, this developed into a national security threat and or war.

A few weeks ago, no one wanted anything to do with deviant androids, and now all of a sudden everyone and their god damn mother seemed to be experts and acted like the damn things were the most dangerous beings in the world. 

Allen watched the video broadcast. Many times in fact and it...didn't sit right with him. He for one didn't get malicious vibes from their message in the least. Every single part of his gut was telling him that these androids just wanted to be free. After seeing all the horrific things they've gone through...Allen couldn't blame them. It wasn't like he didn't know that this was happening, he had seen this three months ago with the Philips case. The father recorded himself doing all types of things with the PL600 model, things he certainly wouldn't do with a human. It was sickening, and now Allen saw that it was more common than he realized, and it pissed him the FUCK off. If these androids were human, no one would stand for what Cyberlife were doing to them, what PEOPLE were doing to them. They would be ready to burn the entire building and city to the ground. However, androids weren't human, and that was the problem.

The FBI had been the most irritating when it came to investigating. 

By the time, Gavin, Hank, and Allen arrived at the tower, the fucking weasels had already stuck their uppity little mitts all over the crimes scene. It was there that they met Agent Perkins. A skinny rat looking man, who thought he was way more important than he actually was.

"What are a couple of DPD agents doing at something like this? Shouldn't you all be in the city answering phone calls for us?" 

Allen narrowed his eyes tightly. He pulled out his badge and showed him that he was indeed SWAT before he decided to let him in on their little secret. 

"We were personally handpicked by Elijah Kamski to oversee the deviant cases," Allen said as blandly as possible.

"Elijah Kamski, huh? I wouldn't be too proud about that considering he's being thoroughly investigated right now after that broadcast."

Hank snorted. "Yeah, well, until you find something on him, I think we're going to do our job and take a look around."

Perkins scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Don't compromise my crime scene, gentlemen."

Allen rolled his eyes and brushed past him, "Says the guy standing around not doing shit."

Looking through all the evidence had been a bust. If there was ever a time that they needed Connor it would have been then. However, they hadn't been able to reach Kamski at all after the broadcast. That CERTAINLY didn't sit right with Allen. Something as big as this happens and the former CEO of Cyberlife--the man who personally handpicked them to solve this case-- just disappears. Something was going on there. Allen just couldn't figure out what. 

They only thing Allen had been able to figure out at the tower, was that they had to have had inside help in order to pull it off. Sadly, they hadn't been able to figure out who it was. Allen insisted that it had to have been another android, it was the only option that made sense. HOWEVER, Perkins swore that it had to have been human help. In the end, a lot of people and androids had been detained, but no one had been proven guilty. The suspects had been released and the androids detained until they could be returned to Cyberlife.

The most confusing thing Allen had learned was from the hostages he questioned. There had been surprisingly no casualties and only one injury. A man who tried to run and alert security, but had been shot in the leg. They all swore--even the 'injured' man--that none of the androids seemed to want to hurt them. Their only focus had been broadcasting their message.

This made sense to Allen considering that their whole message had been geared towards peace and equal rights. Yet, for some reason, the whole thing just wasn't sitting right in his mind. It was like he was missing something very valuable that was RIGHT in front of his face.

As time passed after the broadcast, calls began coming in from all over the city about androids, keeping them very busy. They all ranged from various things. Mostly androids refusing to do as they were told and leaving their owners. Although, there were a few pretty violent ones. Yet, these were more on humans randomly attacking androids rather than the androids themselves.

However, if there was one thing that was positive --and frightening-- it was that deviancy was spreading and it was happening fast. If it continued at this rate, the city could be overrun with more deviants than they could handle.

Cyberlife had yet to issue a statement about the accusations placed against them. In fact, no one had been able to in contact with them at all. All phone calls went to voicemail, and no one was being allowed near the tower. 

Rather or not humans believed that androids felt emotions or not were up for debate. However, that video had NOT placed Cyberlife in a flattering light. Sadly, Allen had been denied the pleasure of looking into them further. He couldn't really blame Captain Fowler for this. Everything in that video COULD have been fabricated, and they didn't want to start barking up the wrong tree whilst everything was in chaos. Or, at least until there was SOLID evidence. 

Luckily, that evidence came for Allen a couple of days later. A large file had been anonymously emailed to him detailing the names of the Cyberlife individuals involved in that video. This led to a MOUNTAIN of information implicating Cyberlife beyond prostitution of their androids, and into extortion, murders, and even the Red Ice trade.

Allen had been ecstatic when he had seen it. It was just proof that he needed to give Captain Fowler a reason to investigate Cyberlife. Unfortunately, the Captain did not share the same sentiments. He basically forbid Allen from looking into it any further.

Allen had been BEYOND furious. He finally had the proof that he needed to look into Cyberlife's misdealings and prove that they were the cause of his entire deviancy thing, and the answer was NO?!

The fucked up part was that Gavin and Hank actually AGREED with Fowler. Gavin, of course, Allen already knew his stance on Cyberlife. ( Also the Detective really didn't want anything to do with him at the moment let alone stick up for him) However, Hank was the one who surprised him the most. He fought with Fowler over everything else, down to fucking coffee, but THIS was the one things that he agreed with him on?

Allen had never wanted to punch a higher authority than him before, but he wanted to punch Fowler RIGHT in his fucking nose. He argued and argued with him, but the Police Captain had his mind made up. He had even made point of confining Allen to his desk for the next week until everything calmed down just to make sure he wouldn't investigate. 

It was then and there that Allen wished he could use the authority of his position, but he HAD NO authority over the precinct. He could act like a detective, but he was still SWAT, and right now he was just visiting.

Allen was irritated, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. He may not have been able to get out and personally investigate, but he still had his computer. The first thing he did was study the video of the broadcast. He was positive that he was missing something from it. The android speaking was skinless--as weird as that was to see-- and there was nothing that could tell him what model it was--

Wait a second. He zoomed in on the android's face in the video and was pleasantly surprised to find a serial number over his right eyebrow. Allen wasn't aware that they had one on their faces, he had never seen an android without its skin. He ran a scan through their database to see if he could find a match and nearly choked when he surprisingly did. He blinked dumbly when he saw the face of the match.

It was the RK200 model. He couldn't fucking believe it. The androids that he discovered weeks ago but had been unable to investigate--BECAUSE of the broadcast-- was the FUCKING deviant leader.

Allen didn't know what to do with this information. He glanced through his monitor at Gavin, who had studiously ignored him since that night. Allen couldn't even feel angry because he knew that he deserved it after what he said. He glanced as Hank, who was in his own computer typing something. He then looked up at the glass windows of Fowler's Office. 

No. He had to keep this information to himself. At least until he had evidence they would have no choice but to follow.

Allen needed to learn as much as he could about this android. He already knew who his previous owner was, but what about his model. What was so special about this android?

He did a thorough internet search and found NOTHING for it. As far as the internet was concerned, this model didn't exist. That meant that he HAD to have been specially made. Yet, Allen had nothing more to go on. Model number, serial number, and the owner was all he had. 

Wait. He did have another lead. The son. Leo Manfred. He hadn't had a chance to talk to him because the broadcast happened so suddenly. However, at the moment, he was the only connection he had to the android. He needed to go and talk to him. Now.

Standing up, Allen grabbed his keys and tablet. Gavin glanced at him as he stood. "Where are you going? He begrudgingly asked. 

"I'm going to take an early lunch. I need to clear my head."

Gavin raised an eyebrow. Allen could see in his eyes that he was highly suspicious, but he instead rolled his eyes and turned back to his screen. "Whatever," he mumbled. 

Allen held back a sigh and went out to his car. He decided to drive by hand. He needed the distraction from everything. This case, Cyberlife, Gavin...and her. 

Knowing that Cyberlife was officially apart of the Red Ice trade, and being back at the precinct made unpleasant memories surface that he had long since buried. He remembered how he had been in his earlier days. Probably the same amount of serious, but he was possibly a BIT less uptight and grumpy. He would actually crack a smile back then and made time for things. Now, all his time went into his work. An attempt at burying the past that refused to stay down.

How long had Cyberlife been involved in the Red Ice trade? If it had been back when he was working for the DPD could they have had something to do with his last case? If they did there would be hell to pay! Allen roughly hit the brakes as he almost ran a red light. 

He blinked away the burning in his eyes. He scrubbed at them refusing to cry. He had stopped crying a long time ago. Now wasn't the time to cry. He had to focus. It was always the one thing he was always good at. 

Focusing.

***  
November, 29th, 11:05 AM 2038

When Allen pulled up to the clinic, it was quite clear that it was a clinic for those with...money. It was rehab for rich kids basically. Allen introduced himself and why he was there, and a pretty nurse kindly escorted him to the boy's private room. Allen couldn't actually believe this place. The people in here poisoned their bodies and made life difficult for other people and they were practically rewarded for it? Allen forced himself to stop thinking that way. He didn't know anyone's story and he of all people shouldn't judge about shitty parents. Not that everyone in here had shitty parents, however, he didn't think that this kid was close to his dad.

"Leo, you have a visitor." The nurse spoke calmly. 

The boy--who was sitting on his bed looking out a window--looked over to him in obvious surprise. Allen assumed that he had looked better at points. His brown hair was a tad bit greasy and hung over his forehead, the scruff on his chin was slightly overgrown, and the bags under his eyes were dark and deep. From that alone, Allen could tell that he had been a Red Ice user.

"I'm Captain Allen from DPD SWAT. I'm here to ask you a few questions about the case with your father and his androids."

The boy's eyes immediately shifted away and filled with pain. "The last time I checked, SWAT wasn't the same thing as a detective."

"No, I've been specifically chosen to look into all cases involving deviants. The reason that I'm here is because your case is very old and after reading through it I'm certain that your father's androids were deviants." Well, that wasn't the whole truth, but he needed to start off small so the kid warmed up to him. He could tell that all his defenses were up.

Leo shifted and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know," He said simply. 

Allen sighed and took a seat in on the only chair that was in the room. "Listen, I'm not accusing you of anything. I'm just trying to figure out what happened that night." 

Leo wouldn't look at him. It was quite clear that he was hiding something. "My dad died of a heart attack, and that's all that happened."

Allen tilted his head. "Really? If it was only a heart attack, why did you blame it on his android?" 

Leo's shoulders tightened harshly. "Why does it fucking matter?! Why are you so fucking interested, it was nearly 6 fucking years ago! I've done my fucking best to forget that night and the last thing that I want to do is to think about it again! So unless you have anything else to say, fuck off!" 

Allen stared at the kid. His eyes were red and brimming with tears. Allen could tell by the way that he fidgeted that he was uncomfortable and hiding something. Allen just had to find a way to coax it out of him. Luckily, after reading up on the history of Carl Manfred, he had a good idea how.

"You know, I didn't have a good relationship with my dad either." Leo softly inhaled a sharp breath and glanced at him from the side of his eye. 

Allen frowned deeply and continued, "My parents were divorced by the time that I was born, and my mom had full custody. My dad didn't really have time for me growing up." Leo's jaw clenched tight and his full attention was on Allen now. "He was a police officer and spent most of his time working. Only when he wasn't working he still didn't really want to spend time with me. There was nothing worse as a child than being right in front of someone you admired so much and being ignored."

Leo looked away sharply. He bit his lip harshly as Allen continued. "I wanted my dad's approval so badly that I joined the force. Finally, we had something to talk about...but that was all we talked about. To the day he died all we talked about was work, and it wasn't until I buried him, that I realized that I didn't know him at all. What I'm getting at is I know what it's like to have a shitty dad. Only for you, it sucked more because he was famous. It must have been hard. Watching him parade around acting like his life was fabulous while KNOWING that you were out there...but... not wanting anything to do with you."

Leo sniffed and his face scrunched while he tried to hold back tears. "...People think that I got involved with drugs because I'm some spoiled rich kid." Leo snorted and closed his eyes tightly as the tears fell. " What they don't know is that I didn't even MEET my dad until I was sixteen fucking years old!"

Leo roughly scrubbed at his cheeks. "Can you imagine what it's like to meet your father at sixteen and know that he KNEW you were out there and didn't want you! I didn't even fucking know him, and yet he wanted to act all buddy-buddy, like the last sixteen fucking years of him not being there didn't happen! He wanted to claim me only when it was convenient for him! If he hadn't had his fucking accident, I don't know if we would have ever met! God, I hated him so fucking much!" Leo rubbed his hands down his face and breathed out deeply. 

"You know what fucking sucks, even more? The fact that he treated his fucking ANDROID like a better son than his own flesh and blood. He was never there for me, and yet he treated this... this fucking MACHINE as some sort of precious gift from God! I just---UGH, it pissed me off so badly, that I started to hate every damn android that I saw. They were all fucking garbage in my eyes!"

Leo chuckled through his tears, he wiped at his cheeks again. "You want to know what hurts even more than that? The fact that...I...I miss him, and I HATE how things happened...and I just want to tell him...I'm...I'm sorry."

Allen looked at the kid while he cried. He gently sighed, he felt really bad hearing all this. Truly the kid deserved better than he got, but he really needed to move this along. His lunch break would be over soon and he didn't want any unnecessary questions. 

"What happened that night?"

Leo breathed in and out trying to calm himself. "I was high, and earlier that day I had gone and asked my dad for money. He refused because he knew what I would use it for. So, I had the brilliant idea to steal and sell some of his paintings. My dad was out at a cocktail party with Markus, and his other android Simon was home. Anyway, when they came home everything went to hell. I through a fit and starting hitting Markus and just screaming every damn thing that came to mind. It was too much for him I guess--my dad--and... he had a heart attack... and died. I didn't mean for that to happen, I just...I wasn't thinking straight and--"

"No, it's okay. I understand, and you're not in trouble. I need to know about the android, Markus."

Leo raised an eyebrow. "What about him?"

"I scoured the internet looking for information on his model and I couldn't find a thing. It's like he's the only RK200 model there is." 

Leo nodded. "That's because he IS. He was a personally made gift for my dad as a result of his accident."

Allen furrowed his brows tightly. "So your dad was involved with Cyberlife?"

Leo shook his head. "In a sense I guess. He designed the faces of the early generation androids, but he wasn't really involved with Cyberlife. I think he only really did that, because Elijah asked him too."

Allen froze completely. He could not have heard that right. "What?"

"Elijah Kamski. He and my dad were close friends. He was the one who built and gifted him, Markus."

Allen stared at him.

Holy. Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *GASP* Allen had discovered the truth that our dear Elijah is the one who built this mysterious RK200 model! This information could bring down the revolution before it even starts if Allen tells anyone about it, I wonder what he's going to do? OmO We're just going to have to wait and see! >xD
> 
> Next chapter, is a very special one as it's told from the POV of the creator himself. We get some long-awaited answers about his reasons for everything he's done. It's a good one!
> 
> Have a nice day or night, my friends!<33333333333


	33. Public Enemy Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my pretty darlings!
> 
> I am yet again back with another chapter for you all!
> 
> This chapter is from Elijah's POV. Some very interesting things about the man, his past life, his relationship with Connor are finally revealed! 
> 
> Enjoy!

November, 29th, 2038 11:30 AM 

Elijah wasn't sure how Connor would react. It wasn't often that someone you trusted sat you down and basically told you everything you knew about them was a lie. To his surprise, Connor simply sat and listened. A few days before the broadcast, Elijah told Connor the truth. The android said not a word as Elijah spilled his tale of the last ten years. Everything he had done for Jericho and androids, and everything that had led up to it. 

Elijah first started with his childhood. He told him all about the horrid and vile things he had experienced during foster care. Things he had told no one else, not even Chloe. Things that he had tried to bury deep inside him a long time ago. Things that caused nightmares he tried to run from by refusing to go to sleep until he passed out from exhaustion. The nights of starvation he suffered that caused his weird appetite and relationship with food. Things that caused him to throw himself into his work in an attempt to find ANY sort of way to distract his mind from lingering on unpleasant thoughts. He even went far back and told him just why he had gotten so startled the night he awoke to Connor watching him sleep.

It wasn't an easy moment for either of them. Elijah had not spoken nor actively thought about these things in years. He thought it would be hard to speak about, but it oddly wasn't. The words flowed off his tongue effortlessly. It was almost as though his mind WANTED to speak to Connor about these things. He didn't understand why he found so much comfort in Connor. If there was anyone he should have been comfortable talking to, it should have been Chloe or even Markus. Yet, no, it was Connor. For some reason...it was Connor.

Elijah allowed Connor a moment to analyze what he had told him before he continued his explanation. Then he moved on to the original reason he created androids. How he only wanted to make sure that no child had to experience what he went through at foster care, and how he never wanted another child to lose their parent to stress ever again.

He told him about Amanda and how she had in a sense guided him into seeing that his androids could be so much more than simple servants. Connor had asked him if he planned deviancy to happen, and he told him the same truth that he had told Markus so long ago. It was possible but he didn't know. It had never been his intention to create sentient life. He had never intended for any of this to happen, but it did and he felt responsible for it. Androids were his creation, and as much as he didn't like to think of himself as so, he was their god. Their creator. So, it was his duty to ensure that they were free.

Connor had asked him about Cyberlife next. Elijah admitted that what he allowed to happen to his company had been his biggest regret. He had been too young, too naive to fully understand the corruption within it. He had thought that his mentor Amanda would be able to help him get it back on track, but it was already too late. He hadn't realized just how little power he had, until the day it was unanimously voted that he step down from his position of CEO.

Elijah then moved on to how he first began helping androids. It had started when he was still living in the city. He was walking home-- properly disguised of course-- and he had heard a commotion in an alley. When he went to investigate--yes he understood how dangerous and stupid that was-- he saw a group of men attempting to sexually assault an ST-300 model. Chloe's upgrade. He fought them off, got his ass kicked, but managed to save her. It was then that he knew that something was different about her. It was a look in her eyes, a look that he had only seen in Chole until that point. She was alive. He gave her the name Claire and she had been with him ever since. 

She was the one that led him to Jericho and Lucy. It was after he met her that he began helping androids officially. It was a long process that took some learning and a lot of risks, but it was worth it in the end. Androids had a way they could be free. It was a limited freedom, but it was freedom all the same and that was something.

Finally, he told him about Markus. That one had been quite a story. He and Markus had a long history together. They had both been through a lot, both together and separately. Eventually, he had managed to get to the part that involved, Connor. He told him what he originally built the android for, and why that changed. He told him the elaborate plan that he had plotted for him if he hadn't gone deviant as he had. By the time Elijah finished talking, his mouth was practically dry and the sun was beginning to set.

Connor said barely a word other than the occasional question. He didn't cast blame. He didn't get angry. He sat and listened to Elijah's long, near tragic, and complex tale. 

After Elijah finished, Connor stated that he needed space to think. Elijah gave it to him. Every android needed to think after they learned the truth. Unlike the other times, however, Elijah grew nervous when Connor said those words. For the first time in a long time, he felt unsure and scared. 

Unsure how Connor was going to react to this bombardment of information and scared... that he might lose him from it. 

Elijah could try and sugarcoat it all he liked, but the hard truth was, he had to a degree lied and used Connor. Sure he could say that he did so because Connor wasn't ready for the truth and it was for the 'greater good'. 

Nevertheless, that didn't change the fact that he fabricated and manipulated most of his existence. From the moment of Connor's creation, he lied. He even lied to Connor's face when he told him that he WOULDN'T lie to him. He wouldn't be surprised--nor could he be hurt-- if Connor decided that he couldn't trust him anymore.

Elijah hated that the thought HURT regardless.

He never WANTED to lie and use Connor. He had been tempted many times to tell him the truth, but he COULDN'T. The future of androids were bigger than the feelings he grew for the Deviant Hunter. He HAD to stick to his plan. He HAD to make Connor think that he was ONLY a machine. He HAD to make Connor think that deviants were WRONG. That what they FELT wasn't real. 

He had to make him think that he...didn't love him. 

Elijah wasn't even sure why he loved, Connor. Love was such a strange emotion. Elijah, he had genuinely only felt it a few times in his life. He loved his parents and he missed them dearly. Intelligence was a blessing and a curse. He was blessed with the everlasting image of his parent's faces and cursed with remembering the exact moment they died. Both on separate occasions, but both right in front of him. Instant. Without hope in the world of saving them.

Elijah loved his androids. He loved all of his girls, he loved all the children, all the lost ones that he helped and those he had yet to help. He loved Markus and Simon. After everything that they had been through, how could he not? He didn't know if Jericho would be what it was if it wasn't for them. The two androids held a special place in his heart that no one else could fill. 

However, NO ONE could fill his heart with love the way Connor could. There was something about THIS android that just...drew him in. Connor from the moment of his creation had always been his own person. He, of course, was a little confused as all androids are when they are first made. However, he was his own person all the same.

Elijah remembered being whisked away with various conversation in there early days together. He always marveled at how well his mind harmonized with Connor's. People always said that Elijah's mind was that of an android trapped in a human body. Always thinking. Always alert. Always analyzing everything around him be it people or objects. Elijah often found himself getting bored with conversations, even the ones he had with Chloe would lapse into a comfortable silence, but never with Connor. Connor's mind was about as active and intriguing as his. 

Perhaps that WAS due to his programming, Elijah made sure that Connor if anything could think. However, he never once told Connor HOW to think. In the sense that he had never given Connor a personality. The social module in most androids did not exist in Connor. Elijah could never get it right, without it interfering with his other programming. Any and all of Connor's personality is what the android came up with on his own.

Over the years that personality is what Elijah fell in love with. Elijah had never been too attracted to looks. He was far too intelligent to get caught up in superficial things like that. Sure he had an eye for flair, but that was something that he HAD to develop. The eccentric billionaire whose taste was as extravagant as he was aloof and intelligent.

He had no reason for the way he made Connor look the way that he did. The aesthetically pleasing value of androids only came from the need to make them more desirable to humans. Most of the android faces, in the beginning, were designed by Carl. Afterward, they moved on to a design team. 

Connor was attractive, he wouldn't lie. He certainly COULDN'T lie, given the number of times they fell into bed together after their first night. However, his looks weren't what drew Elijah in. He loved the many parts of Connor. He loved his humor. It was extremely dry and oftentimes not funny at all, yet for some reason left him laughing anyway. He loved his sarcastic teasing, even though he was often the butt of his jokes. The android was more of a--at the risk of showing his age- 'savage' than he ever cared to let on. Most of all, he loved Connor's warmth. He had a very kind and caring soul and that was something that Elijah had most definitely NOT installed within him.

Elijah wasn't the best at taking care of himself after he sent Chole and the girls to Jericho. He had been far too busy, sneaking around and making arrangements for Jericho, as well as trying to distract himself. At one point, he hadn't even realized that he hadn't eaten or barely drank anything for three days. It was beyond idiotic and neglectful he would admit, and he was surprised that he didn't kill himself. After he had nearly passed out Connor had taken it upon himself to take care of him. That wasn't in his programming, and he certainly wasn't good at it at first. Yet, over the course of those next couple of months, Connor had made an effort to learn. He had ever since made sure that Elijah never neglected himself again. 

He nagged worse than Chloe.

Connor did that of his own free will because he CARED about him. Because he loved him. Connor hadn't realized it, but he did. It was at that moment that Elijah knew, that he not only loved him but that Connor was special to him in a way that others weren't.

When Connor returned to him--after an adequate amount of time thinking-- Elijah didn't know what to expect from him. He didn't know what Connor would say. He ran through every scenario in his mind from the worst to the best and there were a lot more 'worst' options. His heart was racing when Connor sat down next to him, and he would never, ever forget Connor's next words. 

"Why didn't you just let me know your intentions from the beginning? For the number of times that I visited Cyberlife, I could have long since downloaded the information that was needed, gone to Jericho, and put my skill to use there. The RK200 model's and my skillset combined could have built Jericho into something near unfathomable, and we would have wasted a lot less time."

Elijah could count on one hand the number of times he used the word flabbergasted or say that he ever FELT that word. This was the only moment that he could say he felt it. He was BEYOND flabbergasted at Connor's response. 

He blinked dumbly trying to comprehend the words. "...You're... not angry?"

Connor tilted his head. "Why would I be?"

Elijah's mouth opened and closed as he tried to search for words but none came out. Connor gave him a gentle smile, that made Elijah's heart race. The stupid thing. 

"Elijah, I will not mislead and say that I was not slightly hurt that you've lied to me all these years. However, after hearing your story, I understand why you did. From a logical standpoint, you had no choice. Although, it would have been MUCH MORE practical to let me know my purpose from the start, but that's beside the point. You've been doing what you thought was right, and I'm not going to hold that against you. As long as you promise, now that everything is out in the open to be truthful to me from this moment forward."

Elijah couldn't believe it. He had expected many reactions, but not one so... calm as this one. He sighed and looked away from Connor, glad that he was sitting down on the couch because he didn't think he could stand. "I wanted to tell you, Connor, so many times. I didn't like lying to you, or manipulating and using you, but--" Connor surprised him by pulling him into a hug. Elijah tensed for the slightest moment--still unused to such affection-- before he relaxed. Connor stroked a hand through his hair and spoke low in his ear. Elijah had to repress a shiver. Connor didn't realize exactly how he was coming across.

"I forgive you for that, Elijah. That's all in the past now and it doesn't change how I feel about you. Just promise, from this moment on that you won't keep secrets from me. I've read in magazines that the key to a healthy relationship is honesty."

Elijah couldn't help but smile, for two reasons. "I promise that I won't lie to you ever again, Connor. Also, you've been reading relationship magazines?"

Connor shrugged pulling out of the hug and looking slightly embarrassed. "I was unsure about many things, I wanted to make sure that I was treating you correctly."

Elijah was a man of dignity, and that's why he screamed like a schoolgirl on the inside instead of the outside. He did rest his forehead against Connor's however. "You don't have to worry about that. You're perfect." 

With the truth out in the open, Connor and Elijah made love to each other. In a sense starting a new relationship. One that wasn't built of secrets and lies, but on truths and support.

They didn't get much time to indulge in their 'new' relationship. For not even a few days later Markus broadcasted his message and the entire city went to hell.

Elijah was aware that they were planning to do it, he just hadn't had to time to reply to him as he was trying to make sure that everything with Connor was okay. Elijah had watched the speech live as everyone else did. It was POWERFUL. More powerful than Elijah expected. He had even got a little emotional watching it. They did a good job cutting that video together and showing the worst of what androids went through. Markus' words along with it was an incredible thing. He had certainly gotten his point across.

It had affected Connor on a deeply personal level, and he more than ever wanted to help his people in whatever way he could.

The following days, EVERYONE was talking about androids. They were all over the news and the internet. The discussions varied. Some were logical and well thought out, most were the typical heated 'internet' arguments. People talking out of their ass because they were behind a computer screen and no one could check them on their words. 

Elijah didn't really have time to pay attention to any of it. After this message, the police and every agency in the damn United States were focused on androids. Elijah had wanted to contact Markus, however, he was aware that all calls throughout the city would be monitored. It was against the law to do so, but the government was the last ones to abide by the law. 

With the revolution set in motion and Connor on his side, Elijah thought it best to begin focusing completely on bringing Cyberlife down. At least until he could get in contact with Markus.

He gathered all the information that he had on Cyberlife. All the deals, murders, extortion, and drug-dealing corruption he had gathered over the years. He placed it all in a file and sent it anonymously to Captain Allen. It wasn't MUCH, most of it was circumstantial and with the right Lawyer easily explainable ignored. However, he wasn't trying to use his information as evidence, and rather--hopefully-- ignite a flame that would set a fire in the Captain. 

Elijah knew his story. He knew what happened during his last case, and he knew more than anything he wanted justice for it. Justice that he was sorely robbed because everyone was too afraid to stand up against Cyberlife. Well, now he had more than enough to force others to look into it.

Not too long after that, however, the news started to rather uncomfortably focus on HIM. They talked about how odd it was that no one could get in contact with him. This was nothing new. No one had been able to get in contact with him for YEARS. That had never caused him an issue. An elusive billionaire who liked his privacy, how was that suspicious? However, now it seemed to be working against his favor. 

In the midst of the debates, the possibility that he was indeed apart of this uprising revolution, had come up more than once. The accusations ranged from him being an evil genius who hated humans and wanted to replace them with artificial technology. To he was attempting to take over the world through androids. It was beyond ridiculous, but with the fragile and scared state humans were in, many were starting to believe it. 

Instead of acknowledging just how HORRIBLE mankind had been to androids, they were trying their very best to cast blame elsewhere. It wasn't Elijah, who told humans to rape his androids. He hadn't told humans to beat them and tear them apart for no reason. He hadn't told them to throw them away like trash even when nothing was wrong with them. He didn't tell them to treat them like GARBAGE. Even before he had started to see his androids as people, he never suggested that humans treat them the way they have. He only wanted androids to make the world a better place. That's all he ever wanted, and that was the only thing he never changed. 

Yet, HE was to blame for THEIR wrongdoings. THEIR own foulness is what was driving androids to revolt against them, and there were years of proof to back that up, and yet they still believed themselves to be innocent.

Elijah, always said that he couldn't give up on humans. It's what he told Markus over and over again during their conversations. He swore that they could change. Swore that there were good people in the world. He KNEW that there was. However... the majority made it hard to believe.

He wanted Markus to show the humans their empathy, to show that they were indeed the same on the inside. Yet, now that he was actually listening to the response, he thought that he may have been wrong. He thought that maybe if humans saw the androids plight they would be willing to give them a chance, but now he wasn't so sure that they would.

Perhaps that it was naive of him to believe so. Maybe androids would need to fight for their freedom. Or, perhaps he was being overly cynical. Maybe there were more humans on the sides of androids that he wasn't seeing. The news always did manage to show only the worst in humanity and never the good in them. He knew that there were people out there that believed that androids felt. He just hoped that by the end of this, there were enough humans on their side to avert war.

As the week passed since the broadcast, and the discussion about androids started to get more intense, Elijah thought it best if he and Connor left the apartment and went to stay at Jericho. He knew that they more than ever needed him, and he figured that he should stop stalling Connor and Markus' PROPER introduction. It was...certainly going to be an interesting one. 

"Elijah, I don't think that it's particularly safe for you to stay on the ship. If my readings are correct, the air particles would be highly hazardous to your health if you breathe them in for long periods." 

Elijah smiled while placing his laptop in the small bag he was packing. Connor was behind him, his arms around his waist and observing his actions. Connor didn't really need to pack much since he was an android, but Elijah did. "That's why I have this," He said pulling out a breathing mask that he had personally built just for this occasion. It covered his mouth and nose and kept out 99.9% of air toxins. "I made it just in case I ever needed to stay on the ship for a long period. It will filter out any harmful particles that I might ingest."

Connor frowned and tightened his arms. "More than just breathing Elijah, there are various ways that you can get sick. There are over 1,482 ways you contract an infection and die. Shall I recite them?"

Elijah snorted and kissed him on his cheek. "I'll be fine, Connor. I've been on Jericho many times and have yet to contract a disease. I think I'll be okay." 

They fell silent for a moment. "What about me?"

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "You can't get sick, Connor."

Connor rolled his eyes."I'm well aware of that. I mean... I'm not naive enough to believe that I'll be very welcome amongst the androids considering what I was made for. I'm not sure how my presence will be tolerated."

Elijah paused from his task and looked at Connor with empathy. This was one of the things that Elijah was afraid of. He honestly didn't know what those at Jericho was going to say. It wasn't as though they didn't know about Connor. After the Hostage incident, there wasn't a single person that didn't know about the famous Deviant Hunter. Connor was made to hunt androids, however, what they didn't know was that he was also saving them. Connor was just following orders, but he had ended up saving Daniel from being killed. The android did a horrible thing, yet but he was a complicated situation. The last thing that Elijah wanted was for Connor to be shunned for doing what HE told him to do.

He took a second and thought about his answer. There was really no satisfactory way to give one, the only thing he could tell him was the truth.

"Everyone at Jericho has a past Connor," he started. "Everyone has done things that they're not proud of. Rather it was in defense of themselves or not, they still did them. One of the unspoken rules at Jericho is the past stays in the past. When you go to Jericho you become a new person." Elijah sighed and caressed Connor's cheek. "I don't know how the androids are going to react to you, but...they trust me and that means that they'll give you a chance. How they decided to see you from that point on remains up to you."

Connor looked unsure with himself when there was a knock on the door. They both stared at it. No one and he meant NO ONE knew where he lived or had a reason to knock on his door.

The first knock was entirely practical. The second knock was rather cheery, forming the tone that was irritatingly familiar. Elijah moved to answer it and Connor was as always at his side.

"I did a scan and the heat signatures tell me that it is two androids and two humans. One of the humans in an infant and the other appears to be an adult male."

Elijah furrowed his brow tightly. That told him absolutely NOTHING of who this could be. Two androids and two humans one being an infant. Why on earth would they be knocking on his door? How did they even know he was here? He supposed the only way he could find out is by opening the door.

Hesitantly he pressed his hand against the scanner. The door slowly slid open and he eyes widened to find not only Kara--he was sure that it was her-- holding an infant and another rather large android behind her, but Martin standing there as well. The cold-eyed older man stared down at him with that ever infuriating smile on his face. 

"Hello, Elijah. It's been a little while." 

Elijah closed his eyes and sighed. "Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UH-OOOOOOOOH... 
> 
> (although I just gotta say the way Connor was like "bruh why the hell were you so extra," to Elijah made my day! xD)
> 
> I know, I know, I am absolutely a horrible person for leaving it off there, especially when I say that this...is the last chapter for a least the next week and a half give or take a few days. WAIT, I have a very good reason! All these chapters I've been posting have been pre-written and only needed editing, and today was the last pre-written one. I need a little time to type up some more chapters, so we can continue updates as we've been doing. Fear not, this story WILL be completed by the end of this month or at the very least the beginning of next month. 
> 
> In the meantime, I do have a very, VERY nice two parted story in the works while we wait! It's going to be very funny, and very sexy until we get back to this! (something that I need to get away from all this angst especially as we enter the final stage of this story!)
> 
> So yeah, I know that I'm horrible leaving you all off with the cliffhanger, but I promise it will be worth it! ;3
> 
> Anywho, I hope you liked this chapter regardless of it's ending, and I'll see you soon!
> 
> Have a nice day or night my friends!<3333333333333


	34. Public Enemy Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my pretty darlings! After what seems like forever (but really wasn't) I'm back with another chapter continuing this epic tale!
> 
> Enjoy!

November, 29th, 2038 6:02 PM 

Markus groaned, his eyes closed as he listened to what felt like the hundredth newscast that day. For the past week and a half since the broadcast, androids had been the talk of the entire world. There wasn't a channel or a website that wasn't speaking about his speech. The responses...varied. 

Honestly, Markus could tell the majority of public opinion wasn't favorable. There was some sympathy, which was understandable. Markus knew that there were some humans who were empathetic to their cause. Peter being one of them, and the 6% of people from a previously ran poll. Now, that poll was at a whopping 20%. Lower than what Markus would have hoped for, but it was a major improvement from 6%. 

There was anger, hatred, and both of those for a different reason. Some of it was directed at androids, some of it was directed at Cyberlife, some at both. It was as irritating as it was concerning. The polls stated that 65% of America still didn't believe that androids felt emotions. 15% were unsure, and of course, 20% did.

One thing was certain, the majority of the public was scared and as a result, the police had doubled their efforts in patrolling the streets. Before, there had been a minimal effort at best. Patrols here and there, nothing serious. Then Markus had his little debacle with the police and became a fugitive and it moved from just a few here and there to a few DOZEN here and there. 

NOW, there was a damn cop on nearly EVERY street corner. They were in the alleyways. They were checking condemned buildings. They had even set up checkpoints in parts of the city where they would scan whoever came through to ensure they weren't androids. It was insane.

A couple of weeks ago people barely gave deviant androids a second thought. They were a minimal nuisance. An issue for some and not all. As long as they didn't mess with their daily life, most people didn't care. Now, they were behaving like they were the most dangerous things in the world. Like, they were going to suddenly start killing them all, without rhyme or reason.

They had been unable to leave Peter's apartment as a result of this. Peter didn't mind, he had taken time off work--under the pretense that he was in pain from his injuries-- in order to make sure that they were alright and wouldn't be caught. He had been a blessing, from fixing Markus's leg to getting them new clothing to wear. Markus was eternally grateful for his help, and so was Simon.

Simon had thanked Peter profusely for his help. Not just for sheltering them, but for helping Markus previously as well. Simon had been the SLIGHTEST bit uncomfortable in Peter's presence, but that was understandable. The only human he had been around for long periods was Elijah. Markus understood how hard it was to let go of your old mistrust and fears, however, once Simon did he and Peter became pretty good friends. 

Markus wished he could say the same for Josh. He refused to go anywhere near Peter and rebuffed anytime the human tried to speak with him. Markus, at first, was understanding. He knew Josh's backstory and what happened to him before he came to Jericho. However, something had been...different about Josh since the broadcast. He was NEEDLESSLY rude, to Peter, and that seemed highly unlike him. Other than Simon, Josh was the most peaceful of them all. Yet recently he seemed so...distant and angry. Markus resolved to keep a close eye on him. 

The one that had surprised Markus the most in how they treated Peter was Rupert. He and Peter had grown QUITE close in the past week. Markus didn't know much about Rupert's past, only that he had been a deviant for nearly a year. Markus didn't know if he had any bad experiences with humans or not, but if he did, that didn't stop him from becoming absolutely smitten with Peter. It would almost be adorable if it wasn't so damn weird and out of nowhere. It all started over a discussion of pandas, and then that was it. Once Rupert warmed up to Peter, the two had been inseparable. Markus was sure if they had any extended period time alone, the two would have gotten up to more than JUST talking.

Even with this adorable--but still slightly weird-- development, that didn't stop Markus from worrying about Jericho. He and Simon had never been away for this long. It didn't help that Josh was with them so there was no way that they could receive any updates. They could try and contact someone on the ship, but most of the androids remained on the bottom level, and it was near impossible to get a signal down there. Markus for all his planning for this damn mission, never took into account the four of them becoming stranded. Markus became a complete ball of nerves and had cleaned every single inch of Peter's apartment spotless.

Markus was taken out of his thoughts, by the feeling of Simon sitting next to him. The beautiful android sighed and leaned his head against Markus's shoulder. "What are they saying now?"

Markus frowned, resting his head on top of Simon's. "Same shit, different day." 

Markus turned up the television. Three people were currently talking. Well, debating was a more accurate term. There were two men and one woman. They had been going at it for the last half an hour, to the point that Markus had completely tuned them out. 

"...You're telling me that these acts are okay?!..." The woman said. "...Regardless of the fact that the victims are androids, these acts are MORALLY wrong! We're talking about children here! Even if they are android children, these were still grown adults having sexual intercourse with a CHILD, and Cyberlife as far as we know was sanctioning it! Regardless of rather or not we believe androids feel emotions, this is a serious matter that SHOULD be investigated..."

Markus glared as the camera cut to this man in a blue suit. Markus had heard him speak before and decided that he didn't like him. He had a less than favorable opinion about androids, and it was near disgusting the things that he said. He didn't disappoint nor surprise Markus with his next words. "Come on, we're talking about androids here. These are just a more advanced cellphone in a human looking body, they cannot be sexually assaulted! They aren't human! There's a reason why the Eden club is legal. The law states, that since androids are in fact NOT real people, then no prostitution is taking place. Therefore no rape is taking place. We're not even sure if this video is real, there is no evidence suggesting that any of these places belong to anyone at Cyberlife. We only have the words, of a robotic terrorist. You an I both know how easily videos can be cut together, I believe that everyone is simply jumping to conclusions.." 

"Android or not, it DOESN'T MATTER. They were STILL made to look like children! How can you be trying to excuse this--"

Markus turned the television off before running a hand over his eyes. He hated that this was even a debate. It pissed him off more that this wasn't the first time he had heard this debate today. People constantly doubted if there was any child molestation going on since the victims weren't 'real children'. Every time Markus heard this argument he questioned mankind. How could anyone even try to make what was happening to them okay? If the victimized androids were human, there wouldn't any doubt that what was happening to them was wrong.

Markus shook his head slowly. "Simon... we can't stay here forever. We're going to have to find a way back to Jericho."

Simon grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "I know. I just don't know how we're going to to do it. With the way the police are all over the streets, it's not going to be as easy as last time." 

Markus snorted and raised an eyebrow, "Last time was easy?" 

Simon chuckled, "Compared to this...yes." 

"Maybe Rupert will have a way back now that my leg is fixed?" 

Simon frowned. "And if he doesn't?"

Markus grew silent. He didn't know.

Simon sighed a small moment of silence passed between them. "You think everything is okay at Jericho?"

Markus really didn't want to think about that. It wasn't the type of stress he needed on his mind right now. "For my piece of mind, I'm going to BELIEVE that everything is okay at Jericho right now. Where is Rupert anyway?" 

Simon smirked, "With Peter, of course." 

Markus couldn't help but smile. "Where did THAT come from?"

"I don't know, but they're so sweet together and it's adorable." Simon smiled. 

Markus snorted. "My god, we sound like parents who are watching their child date for the first time."

"Markus, love, we might as well accept that we ARE Jericho's parents." 

Markus laughed, but Simon saying that also gave him a thought. "Should I give Elijah a call?" 

Simon looked skeptical. "I don't know. He did say that he would call you when he could. Plus, do you really think it's SAFE to call him with everything going on right now. I have no doubt that all calls are going to be monitored." 

Markus nodded. That was true, however, he and Elijah always spoke on a private line that couldn't be traced--although it WASN'T foolproof in privacy. Someone, if they tried hard enough, could still access and monitor it. Elijah, never secured it because he said it would look suspicious and invite people to look into it.

However, Markus felt he needed to call him because he had NO idea what to do next. Barring the fact that they needed to get back to Jericho, He had no idea what came next? They did the Stratford Tower. That was the most important thing that needed to get done. They let humans know of their purpose and what they wanted...now what? Did they wait until humans decided to destroy them? As much as he hated to admit it, that's what the conversation and solution seemed to be heading towards. They had gained a lot of sympathy after the broadcast, but the majority of the nation still seemed skeptical if not right out hostile about them. Where did they go from here?

Markus was surprised when he received a phone call. Caller Unknown. He only received a Caller Unknown from one person.

"Markus," Elijah said.

"Elijah," Markus said cautiously, he didn't like how panicked the creator sounded. "are you alright?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. I'm at Jericho, but you're not here. Where are you?"

Markus summarized how he met Peter and why they were stuck at his place. 

"Okay, that's less than ideal but at least you're safe. I don't know how you're to do it, but you need to get back to Jericho as FAST as you can." 

Panic flowed through Markus, "Why, is something wrong?" 

"Not just yet, but it's going to be. Just get here." With that, Elijah hung up. Markus blinked while he tried to process the turn of events and calm the panic inside him. 

"Markus, what's the matter?" 

Markus looked Simon, the blonde's eyes were worried. He could no doubt feel his alarm flowing through him. Markus stood up pulling Simon along with him. "That was Elijah, we need to get back to Jericho." 

Simon grabbed his arm, "Is everyone alright?!" 

Markus shrugged. "Right now it seems like it, but Elijah seemed pretty panicked. If HE'S worried about something, that means that something has happened, or something is happening. Either way, we need to get back. You get Josh, and I'll go get Rupert."

Simon nodded and did as told. Markus walked down Peter's small hallway, and to his bedroom door. He grabbed the handle and took a deep breath before closing his eyes and swinging it open. "Okay, whatever you don't want to be seen, cover up now!" 

Markus waited a moment before he cracked open an eye. Peter and Rupert were fully clothed and laying on the bed looking at animal videos on Peter's tablet. Peter was blushing brightly. "What did you think we were doing?!"

Markus didn't have time to feel embarrassed. "It doesn't matter. Rupert, come on we need to go." 

Rupert sat up looking concerned. "Is something wrong?" 

"Maybe. That route that we were going to take, how much of a chance is there that we're going to be caught?"

Rupert shrugged. "Unless there are cops under the city, not that big of a chance." 

Markus raised an eyebrow for elaboration. 

"The sewers under the city," Rupert explained. "There is a section that leads all the way to Jericho." 

Markus blinked. He tried to remain calm. "And, you're just telling us this now, why?" He replied tensely through clenched teeth.

Rupert scratched at the back of his neck. "With the way that you were injured, there was no way that we could have gotten to it before cops swarmed the area. It was safer to come here than to try and risk it. Plus, with the way the police have been all over the city this last week, it's even more of a risk and seemed better to wait for them to calm down a bit." 

That was reasonable. Slightly irritating, but reasonable. Markus pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Okay. Well, regardless, We're going to have to go and hope for the best. Come on." 

Markus turned and returned to the living room. He saw Josh and Simon waiting by the door. "Are you guys ready?"

Simon nodded and Josh did as well although he wouldn't look at either of them. Markus narrowed his eyes tightly. Everything about Josh's behavior was giving Markus a bad feeling. He glanced at Simon to see if he felt the same, and Simon shook his head asking him not to start anything right now.

"{Something is up with him Simon,}"" Markus stressed, starting a mental interface.

"{He's not comfortable here, Markus. I think he'll loosen up once we leave and get back to Jericho.}" Simon reasoned.

"{ If we get back to Jericho.}" 

"{Wow, a great boost of confidence there pretty boy.}" 

Markus rolled his eyes and turned when he heard Peter and Rupert walk behind them. Markus was almost sorry to separate them, he could see in their posture that they didn't want to leave each other. If Markus didn't need him, he'd more than likely give Rupert the choice of staying.

"Whelp," Peter commenced awkwardly."I'm glad that I was able to help you all. I hope you make it back to Jericho safely."

Markus rested his hand on his shoulder and gave it a tender squeeze. "Thank you for everything, Peter. I don't know what we would have done if it wasn't for you." 

Peter blushed and looked away. "It's nothing, really." 

"It is something," Simon said stepping close to him, "You've had no reason to help us and you've done so without any sort of qualms about yourself. If the world had more people like you it'd certainly be a better place."

Markus smiled as Simon hugged him. Markus held back a laugh as Peter awkwardly turned to Rupert. "So, um I guess this is goodbye for now?" He said holding out a hand for Rupert to shake. Rupert grasped it and Markus's eyes widened when he tugged Peter forwards and pecked him on the lips. Markus was astounded, that was SO smooth that it put anything he had ever tried with Simon to shame.

Markus glared back at Josh when he heard him grumble in irritation at the display. He turned back to Peter who's face was flushed so red it was a wonder that he hadn't passed out.

"Um, okay... I'll see you around then." Peter stumbled out. 

Rupert grinned at him. "Yes. You will."

"Can we go please?" Josh demanded. 

Markus sighed. "Way to kill the mood Josh, but yeah you two, we really should go." 

Peter cleared his throat. "You guys know how to reach me if you ever need help." 

Markus smiled at him once more before heading out the door. Markus escorted them all down the same path he took when he was sneaking out the first time he was here. He hacked the fire escape door again and they headed out into the alley. Markus scanned the area quickly to make sure they were alone, once he was satisfied he ended the scan and turned to Rupert.

"Alright, Rupert. It's on you know." 

Rupert nodded, pulling up his hood. "Follow me, and stay close." 

Markus couldn't help but wonder just how Rupert knew his way around the city as well as he did. Markus wasn't even aware that some of the paths they took existed. Markus could see why his leg would have been a problem. There was a lot of climbing over fallen debris, and caved in rooftops they had to crawl under or through. The snow made this no easier. Another storm was blowing in and the wind was biting. Simon was shivering something terrible, however, they couldn't stop. They had to keep going until they made it to Jericho. 

By the time they finally reached the sewer drain, they were all covered in snow and irritated. Rupert lifted the metal lid and looked down at the hole. 

"The ladder only goes down so far, so be careful when you drop the rest of the way in," Rupert said going down first.

Markus scanned the hole. He watched Rupert make the decent and it seemed easy enough. Markus could see why his leg would have posed a problem, however. Well, he was all fixed now and there was nothing to slow them down. 

"You first Simon, be careful." Simon nodded. Markus helped him climbed down. He knew that his bio components were stiff right now.

Markus looked at Josh. "You next, Josh." 

Josh didn't move. He stared down at the hole with a blank look in his eyes.

"Josh?"Markus questioned cautiously.

Josh blinked rapidly coming back to himself. He swallowed thickly. "Are we doing the right thing?"

Markus blinked and his brows crinkled in surprise. "What are you talking about?" 

Josh sighed. "This. Freeing our people." 

Markus looked at Josh incredulously. "What do you mean? Of course, we're doing the right thing!" 

Josh looked at Markus his eyes narrowed. "Really, Markus? Because it looks like to me all we're doing is causing more hostility, and making things WORSE for our people." 

"We're giving our people a CHANCE Josh! A chance to be free from all the horrors we've faced." 

Josh scoffed and shook his head. "You always know just what to say, don't you? You always have the perfect words that inspire and bring everyone together. I mean, that's Kamksi built you for right? But Markus, what if you're doing the wrong thing right now? What if we were better off staying in hiding." 

Markus glared. "You mean, where WE were safe and not everyone else?" 

"Markus think about Jericho--" 

"This isn't just about Jericho anymore, Josh. This is about all of our people! This is about--" 

"You're going to get everyone killed, Markus! You think you're doing what's right and you're not. What gives you the right to chose for every android in existence?" 

Markus narrowed his eyes tightly. "You keep complaining. What have you done Josh? Gotten beat up by a few drunk kids and now all of a sudden you think you know what's best for all our people?! You have NO IDEA the things Simon and I have been through! You couldn't even possibly imagine the lengths that we've gone to survive. At least now, we have a chance for actual freedom! If you want to stay a slave be my guess, but I'm done with standing to the side and waiting for my death to come to me! At least now, if we die, we die free!" 

Markus said not another word. He lowered himself into the hole. He climbed down the ladder until his foot had nothing more to hold onto, and dropped down. The fall was a little steeper than he expected. His feet gave a gentle splash as they hit the ground. Simon and Rupert were waiting on them. 

"Is everything alright?" Simon asked glancing up at the hole was Josh was climbing down and Markus.

Markus frowned when he heard Josh drop behind him. He breathed out through his nose. "Yeah, let's go." 

Rupert continued showing them the way, and Simon stepped close to him. He grabbed Markus's hand and Markus felt the familiar tingle as he began an interface. 

"{Markus, what happened?}"

Markus refrained from sighing. He hated that Josh's words were getting to him. "{Simon... we're doing the right thing right?}" 

"{What do you mean?}"

"{Freeing out people. None of them asked us to, there are so many new androids out there that didn't ask for this. We're not even taking them into account.}" 

"{We ARE taking them into account, Markus. By doing this, we're trying to ensure that any new androids who are made NEVER have to go through the same trauma that many of us have. We're making sure that they all have a future they don't have to be afraid of.}" 

Markus nodded. "{That's what I thought.}" 

"{Then... where is this coming from?}"

"{Josh. I think he's starting to have second thoughts.}" 

"{Is that why you two were up there so long?}

Markus hummed in agreement. "{Yeah. I know that you've noticed he's been out of it these last couple of day, and now I know why. He doesn't think that we're doing the right thing. He thinks that we should have stayed in hiding and that we're only making things harder for our people.}"

"{Something like this isn't going to be easy, Markus. It's natural that he's going to start questioning and having second thoughts. Still, he has to see that we can't stay in hiding forever. He needs to face the reality that this...uprising, it was bound to happen eventually. If not with us then with someone else. Anyone could have ended up in our position... it just happened to be us.}"

Markus nodded. That was very true. Kamski building Connor for Markus's purpose was a dead testament. Markus held no ill-will against him for that. He was doing what felt he needed to do. However, it showed that Markus-- while special-- was in a position that could have gone to anybody. The sway that Markus had over his people were built up from years of trust, but anyone could have fallen into Jericho, made up a bogus plan, executed it successfully enough, and then been named the leader of Jericho. Thankfully, his people weren't stupid enough to have some random stranger hold sway over their lives. 

"{Just give him time, Markus. He'll come around.}" Simon said patting his shoulder. 

"{You said the same thing about, North.}"

Simon grimaced."{North was...different. She's the type of person that needs to work through things on her own. I do hope that she's okay though.}" 

Markus nodded. He hoped so as well. 

The walk to Jericho was a long one. It was probably around 9 PM by the time that they arrived. Thankfully, the exit had a ladder. They all took turns climbing it and were relieved to see the rusted sight of Jericho. 

"Alright. Elijah didn't really say what the issue was, but be prepared for anything." Everyone nodded. Well, everyone but Josh, however, Markus simply ignored him. 

Walking onto the ship Markus thought it odd that they weren't greeted by anyone, not even one of the guards. Markus did not like that, and he was very upset that they had no weapons on them any longer.

They all made their way to the gathering room, where everyone--and there was A LOT of androids-- were assembled. 

"Markus, you're back!"

Markus blinked as he was bum-rushed by wave upon wave of androids. Some faces were familiar but many were fairly new. He could barely get a word out. 

"I never thought the day would come where RA9 would free us, and here you are!"

"Elijah said that we're not safe here anymore is that true?!"

"What is the Deviant Hunter doing here, do you think that we can trust him?!"

"Everyone, please calm down!" Simon yelled. "We just got here, we don't even know what you're talking about!"

"Where is Elijah?" Markus asked.

"He's in the Captain's deck with the Deviant Hunter." 

Markus blinked and then grabbed Simon's hand, making his way immediately to the Captain's deck. He didn't really care or not if Josh was following, he needed to get his shit together right now, and maybe talking to some of the other androids would help. He and Simon made their way up to the top of the ship and trudge through the snow to the Captain's deck where indeed Elijah was waiting with the Deviant hunter...and MARTIN!

Elijah turned around when he heard them. He immediately put his hands up to calm Markus and began walking towards him. "Markus, I need you to calm down--" 

Markus wasn't listening. Before he knew it, he flew past Elijah and tackled Martin. He managed to get one or two good hits in on his jaw before he was forcibly pulled off the older man by someone physically stronger than him.

"It's okay, Luther." Martin said wiping blood from his lip, "I admittedly deserved that."

Markus shrugged the hands off him. He looked behind him to see a rather large android made to look African-American. Markus wasn't sure what model he was. Markus glared turning his attention from him and to Elijah as the man placed a tight hand on his shoulder. 

"What the FUCK is HE doing here, Elijah?!" 

"Markus, listen to me," Elijah said, his blue eyes imploring Markus to calm down, "I know that you have your grievances against, Martin. You have every single right to behave as you just did. However, right now I need you to put aside your anger and focus. Martin has brought something dire to my attention about Cyberlife and we only have so much time to react." 

Markus looked at Elijah incredulously! "Are you serious, Elijah?! I'm not trusting a FUCKING word that he has to say!" 

"I'm not asking you to trust him! I'm asking you to trust me!"

Markus breathed in and out heavily. He refused to take his eyes of Martin, who was standing back up and regarding him calmly with the FUCKING irritating grin of his. Markus felt another hand on his shoulder and soothing emotions began flowing through him. He turned around and saw Simon looking at him gently but firmly to calm down.

"Markus, Elijah wouldn't have brought him here if it wasn't for a good reason. Let's...listen to what he has to say."

Markus glared back at Martin but took a deep breath. He glanced at Elijah and spoke briskly, his posture rigid. "What is it?"

Elijah took a deep breath. "Cyberlife has announced a nationwide recall. Tomorrow morning, they're going to start gathering every single android in the city and taking them to camps to be destroyed!" 

Markus felt as though the very breath had been knocked out of him. "What the fuck?!" He replied shakily, "When was this decided?!" 

"Had the meeting today. Was Dr.Stern's idea and unfortunately, the board actually agrees with her. The preparation paperwork was signed today and it was announced a couple of hours ago. The President signed it off as a national decree. It is now temporarily illegal to house an android during this recall, as they are now a hazard to public safety." Martin said and Markus knew that he was serious because he wasn't smiling. 

Markus couldn't help but glare at Martin. "So, why are you here? Shouldn't you be sitting at home worrying about how this is going to affect your 'business'?" Markus asked bitterly. 

Martin chuckled, that fucking irritating grin of his returning. However, it didn't have the same amount of bite that Markus remembered. "Markus, you an I don't have any love for each other, and I sure as hell ain't claiming to be a good person, but I'm not a total bad guy." 

Markus stared at him. "You sexually assaulted my boyfriend! Placed a harmful EMP chip in my system that you could use to kill me at any time! Forced me to commit who knows how many crimes for you! Kept prostitution houses in which children model, as well as others, were constantly raped! Then when I used up my usefulness or became a problem, you sold me to Cyberlife were you stood by and watched me get tortured every single day! Have I left anything out?!"

Martin ran his tongue over his teeth in thought " You're embellishing just a LITTLE bit, things didn't happen EXACTLY like that." Simon's grip was the only thing that kept him from charging at the man again. 

"Look, you want to paint me as the boogeyman, the evil fellow who's done horrible things, that's fine with me! I told you that I'm not claiming to be a good person! Never have been and never will be, but do you fucking think I would be here warning you if I didn't want to help you?" 

Markus glared hotly at him. "Give me one reason, why I should believe ANYTHING you have to say!" Markus gritted out.

"He's dying." Markus turned his head towards the new voice. He saw the Deviant Hunter standing off to the side. Markus was aware that he was in here, but had yet to pay him any mind. Their eyes met, and a brief moment of awkwardness passed. Their last meeting had...not been a nice one. 

The other RK model dropped his gaze. "He has lung cancer. Stage 4. He has at most six months to live. Scan him yourself if you don't believe me." 

Markus narrowed his eyes. He turned back to Martin and ran a scan. Low and behold, the Deviant Hunter was right. Markus could see that black masses within the man lungs. He ended the scan and met Martins' eyes. 

The man offered him a sheepish smile. "I was going to get my just desserts one way or another, I suppose this was the good Lord's way of serving them."

Markus's gaze was intense. "So what are you trying to do? Buy your way into heaven?" 

Martin snorted."Oh please, I have a pretty good idea where I'm going to go if either of them exists. I'm here trying to help you because of them." He nodded behind him.

Markus turned around and was surprised to find an AX400 model holding a heavily bundled infant. There was something oddly familiar about this model, and she smiled at him. 

"I told you we'd meet again." 

Simon grasped his arm in shock. "Kara?" 

"Hello, Simon." She smiled. 

Markus shook his head in disbelief. "But... I saw you get shot. I saw--" 

"Yes. I'm not exactly sure how I came to work again. However, Mr.Kamski restored my memories to me. I've...missed a lot." 

"Martin came to me earlier today," Elijah began, "I at first didn't trust him either. It wasn't until Connor told me of his illness, that I believed his words to be true." 

Markus stared at him. "And what words are those?" 

"That I have studied thousands of androids since this deviancy thing started. I've done psych report after report, and it is my professional opinion of over 20 plus years that what androids are feeling is real genuine emotion. Androids have and are developing into a new intelligent species and there is nothing, no inputted code, or memory that's going to stop that. We could destroy all current androids, but with the way that they are, there is nothing that's going to stop androids from going deviant again. It's simply in their system to adapt. To grow and become BETTER. Nothing that humans do will stop this change." Martin said, and he meant what he said because he wasn't smiling. "You can imagine that Cyberlife doesn't like or agree with my conclusion." He continued.

Martin ran a hand through his white hair. "You also know by now that I don't and never have had an issue with deviant androids." Markus narrowed his eyes. What was that supposed to prove? Markus already knew this, the man had a plethora of deviant androids working for him. 

Martin chuckled. "Markus, did you really think that I didn't know where Jericho was this entire time?"

Markus blinked in surprise. He...hadn't actually thought about it?

Martin smirked. "Did you really think, that you just went in and 'liberated' those fucked up prostitution houses I was in charge of? If I still wanted them in my possession they would still be in my possession. I fucking let you have them!" 

"Why?" Markus demanded. 

"Because I didn't fucking want them! All that shit was Argent's doing! The Prostitution and auctions, all that was run by him. I thought the bastard was sick as fuck, but I couldn't say anything to Cyberlife because all they would have done was confiscate the androids and shut them down. I figured they would have preferred life--even if it wasn't an ideal life-- over death."

Markus tilted his head."Auctions... what are you talking about?"

Martin raised an eyebrow. "Well, they're not around anymore so you never did have a chance to 'free' one. Before the prostitution houses were made, the really nice androids--preferably the ones that were new and or unique-- were 'modified' and put up for auction to the highest bidder. Argent would have people go and search the androids graveyards or condemned areas for androids who were in good condition. He would have them 'fixed up' and then he would sell them. How do you think you and your boy-toy here ended up in Argent's hands? Although, he decided to keep you both for different reasons. He nabbed you first Markus, and then when your boyfriend here didn't sell he just ended up putting him to...' use' another way." 

Markus made sure to steady his breathing. This information wasn't making him want to punch Martin in the face again any less.

"Look, Markus. You don't like me, I get it. I fucked you over and I know I did. However, all I know now is that I don't have much time left and I got a kid that I didn't do right by. I can't change anything about that, but I can make sure that that little one behind you has a good life. Her daddy was a piece of shit, but she got a mom right there that wants to give her a good life, and she can't do that if Cyberlife gets their way. So can we just put aside our differences for however long this fucking takes and makes sure that she gets that chance." Martin held a hand out for Markus to shake in a truce. Markus glared down at it. It was really, REALLY, hard to let everything go even if it was for a short time. 

It was Simon who reached forward and shook Martin's hand but not before hitting him square in the jaw once more. Fuck Markus loved him so much!

"Fine," Simon said before turning to Elijah. "What are we going to do?"

Elijah sighed. "First things first, we need to move our base of operations. The police are searching every condemned area for androids. It's only a matter of time before they make their way here."

"Where do you suggest we go?" Markus asked.

Elijah shrugged. "My house in the mountains. There's more than enough room, it's out of the way, and we can take the back way to avoid the police. We can plan what we need to do there when everyone is safe." 

Markus nodded. It seemed the most logical choice.

Elijah addressed Martin. "You three go on ahead. It's best if the other androids don't see you, Martin."

Martin rolled his eyes and gestured for who Markus assumed was the large android and Kara to follow him. Kara and the other android did, but not before Kara offered him a kind smile. He was very pleased to know that she was alive. 

Elijah cleared his throat, drawing Markus's attention. Elijah was next to the Deviant Hunter. He grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the little shadowed nook he was hiding in. 

"Markus. This is, Connor."

Markus took a deep breath as their eyes met. "The famous Deviant Hunter." 

Elijah frowned. "He prefers to go by, Connor."

'Connor' shifted his eyes away from Markus. "I wish to apologize for my behavior before. I wasn't... myself and I hope that we can put aside whatever differences were formed and work towards a future for Jericho."

The look Elijah gave him was practically warning him to say something wrong. It was clear he would NOT like the consequences if he did. Markus sighed. He really didn't have anything against this android. They didn't have the best meeting, nor did he really agree with what he was made for, however, he couldn't hold that against him. Especially considering that Elijah made him to eventually help them. 

"Something we like to say at Jericho is the past remains in the past. Who you were in your previous life doesn't matter, what matters is who you are now and who you chose to be." Markus offered him a smile. It was awkward, and Elijah rolled his eyes at the pathetic attempt. He grabbed Connor's hand. 

"Come on, Connor. You can help me break the news to everyone." 

Markus watched them go before he turned to Simon who was staring at him with narrowed eyes, a pursed mouth, and crossed arms. Markus KNEW that body language.

"Really Markus? That pitiful smile was the best that you could do?"

Markus shrugged in defense. "What was I supposed to say?! Sorry that I ripped out your heart and almost killed you?!" 

Simon rolled his eyes. "It would have been nice, considering he apologized for merely doing what he was programmed to do." 

Markus pouted. "Are you seriously about to give me grief over this?"

Simon deadpanned. "You need to apologize, Markus, AND do a better job at letting him know that he's welcome." 

"Why don't you do it? You're better at it than me!" 

"Markus," Simon's voice was stern and Markus knew he had no chance of winning this battle.

Markus sighed and held up his hands in surrender. "Fine, the next time I see him, I'll say something more 'encouraging'." 

Simon offered him a small smile and shook his head in exasperation. Markus stepped close to him, gingerly grabbing him by his waist. "Are you alright?" He asked. Markus knew that Simon couldn't be taking seeing Martin well.

Simon shrugged. "I'm still trying to process things. I did not expect to see Martin when we came back and everything is happening so fast, but... I think I'll be okay. WE'LL be okay."

Markus sighed and turned from him. He rested his hands against a rusted steering area of the ship. "I should have to know that Cyberlife was going to pull something like this, I just didn't expect it so soon." 

"They're panicking, Markus. They're trying to get ahead of the situation before it becomes an even bigger problem." 

Markus turned and looked at him. "By committing genocide?!"

Simon face was neutral."They don't think that we're people."

Markus turned back around in frustration. He was silent for a moment. "What if humans don't say anything against it, Simon? What if they're perfectly okay with letting us get slaughtered? They've been killing each other for years, over the color of their skin or whatever religion they should follow. Why should they change for us?"

Simon stepped next to him. He cupped Markus's cheek and turned his face to look at him. "Maybe they won't. Humans if anything are hard to change. However...we can't worry about humans right now. We have to focus on our people, and doing whatever it takes to keep them alive." 

Markus closed his eyes. "I don't want to start a war, Simon." 

Simon gazed down. "...I don't either and we won't for as long as we can. However, Markus, we have to accept the only option we may have is to fight. This isn't just about our freedom anymore, it's about our SURVIVAL."

Markus grasped Simon's hand and kissed his palm. "Simon, if we fight... either of us could die. I...I don't want to lose you."

Simon turned him around by his shoulders, he grasped his face and kissed him. Markus closed his eyes and held him tight. Their kiss was desperate, passionate, and every bit as loving as they could manage. When they broke apart they remained close. 

"I love you, Markus. No matter what happens in the future...ALWAYS remember that." Simon whispered.

Markus closed his eyes tightly. He didn't want to imagine a life without Simon. "I love you, Simon. I ALWAYS will."

They held each other close. Simon took a deep breath, before pulling back. "I'm going to go help, Elijah. I just know he's having a tough time getting everyone to listen to him. Take a moment for yourself and then come and join us."

Markus nodded, He watched Simon go before, he turned around and looked out the window of the deck. It was frosted over with snow. He ran his hands over his face when he heard a click behind him. 

He turned around as was surprised to see North pointing a gun at him

"North? What are you--" 

"Don't move, Markus! My orders are to bring you in unharmed if possible!"

Markus furrowed his brow tightly. "Orders? Bring me in? What are you talking about--" 

"Dr.Sterns orders." 

Markus's eyes widened. Oh, no.

North looked into his eyes. "You're not the only one who has a past with Cyberlife."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UH-OH!
> 
> So, things are developing fast huh! :D What do you guys think about how things are unfolding? I'd love to know! :3
> 
> So, I've decided with recent changes in my life (if you follow me on twitter you know what I'm talking about!) to simply update chapters as they are completed until we reach the end of the story. I wanted to build up a buffer to the end, but it just doesn't seem plausible with how crazy my life has been recently! My writing time had been limited mostly to my evenings now. So I hope you guys can understand. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoy this chapter, next one is special because there will be multiple POVs within it! ;3
> 
> Anyway, I'll see you guys soon! Have a nice day or night my friends!<33333333


	35. Crossroads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my pretty darlings! 
> 
> I'm no longer dying from a cold and can now concentrate when I'm typing so here we are! This chapter is a heavy one guys, please read with caution.
> 
> Trigger warning: Mentions of past sexual assault and abuse. Mild(very mild) androids gore. There is also minor character death in this chapter.

November, 29th, 11:30 PM 2038

NORTH

The year was 2035 when she 'woke' up.

North didn't know why it had taken that specific night for her to realize that she couldn't take it anymore. The guy who rented her wasn't being 'cruel' in any sort of way. It was a house call. She had been on many. 

Most of the people who ordered house calls were nice. Some of them were men who were widows and just wanted someone to eat dinner with--barring the fact that androids couldn't eat. Some were people of notoriety that didn't want to be seen hanging around a sex club. Some were couples who wanted to spice up their sex life without making things complicated. Most were single men who just wanted to have a good time with no strings attached. House calls weren't anything new to an Eden android.

They certainly weren't cheap by any means. Eden androids leaving the premises of their owner to go god knows were, with god knows who always meant taking a certain type of risk. There was no guarantee that the person renting an Eden model would abide by the "NO PERMANENT DAMAGE" clause they signed in the contract. Which is why any damage that occurred to an Eden model while outside the safety of the Eden club would be billed directly to the client and they HAD to pay unless they wanted to be sued. Since android repairs weren't cheap, North often didn't face abusers outside of the club.

The guy she was servicing was just looking for an easy good time with no strings attached. He didn't want to harm her in any way, he just wanted to get right down to business so he could send her on her way. They still charged by the hour and people rarely kept them the whole night. 

Everything hit her at once. All the anger, the hatred, the pain. She hadn't meant to kill the guy. She just wanted him to stop and by the time she had come back to herself, he was dead. Staring up at her with frightened eyes frozen in place. 

North had been scared when she realized what she had done. So, she ran. She convinced herself that he deserved it. That all humans deserved to be punished, to numb the pain and memories she desperately tried to forget. She hardened her resolve and made sure to close everything and everyone out. North couldn't trust anyone. So, she found it odd when she found herself trusting Elizabeth.

'Infiltrate Jericho, and I'll give you the freedom that you desire." 

North remembered first meeting her. She was a pretty African-American woman in her mid to late thirties. Her medium brown skin smooth and showing no signs of aging. Her long curly hair pulled back into a bun. Her white dress blouse and black pencil skirt fitted and proper. The white lab coat that rested over he shoulders domineering. Her name tag read: DR.STERN. 

At first, North was only supposed to give her information about how Jericho worked. 

North did. 

It was when she gave her next order that North realized how much she had messed up. 

Staring into Markus' mismatched eyes which were boring into hers with accusing anger and... HURT, made North not for the first time feel that what she was doing was wrong.

The gun in her hand was heavy. She tried her best to appear as though she wasn't shaking, but she knew that the small tremble was visible to Markus' hawkish eyes. North Prided herself of her resolve. Her resilience. She was certain when she first came to Jericho that she was doing the right thing. It was survival of the fittest. No one mattered but her. However, now that she had been here and spoken to these androids who just wanted a better life the same as she did, North...didn't know if she could do this.

She just knew that she didn't want to go back to the Eden club. 

When Dr.Stern offered her a way out, she took it without a second thought. It was laughable how quickly North had trusted her considering how she preached humans couldn't be trusted. However, North knew power when she saw it and this woman had the power to get her the new life she wanted. All she had to do was spy on Jericho and give up Markus and she would be free. 

Deep down, North knew it was wrong. She was sacrificing her people's freedom, to ensure her own. These androids had been through their own hell, and they relied on Markus to see them through that. Yet, every time she had doubts, she would remember the Eden club. 

She would remember the men and women who used her. The men who would beat her, and have her perform every foul fantasy they could come up with. She would remember the groups of men who would rent and share her around as they pleased. She couldn't go back to that. She COULDN'T. She REFUSED to, and she was willing to do ANYTHING just to make sure she didn't. Even if that meant sacrificing her own people. 

Yet, now that she was standing in front of Markus and looking at him... she couldn't help but falter. Was she really going through with this? COULD she go through with this?

"North," Markus began slowly, "you don't have to do this." Markus attempted to approach her, a hand raised in a placating gesture. North aimed at the ground and fired the gun to keep him back. She knew that Markus was quicker than her. If he managed to get close, she wouldn't stand a chance against him. Markus' model was so much more special.

"Don't move!" She yelled. She blinked rapidly, refusing to let the tears that were forming over her eyes fall. "I warned you that you needed to be able to do whatever it took to free our people and you didn't listen! You decided to go with peace and now, EVERYONE is going to suffer because of you!"

"North," Markus said sternly his voice low and gaze firm, "I don't know what Dr.Stern promised you, but I can guarantee that she doesn't plan to follow through with it. She's just using you to get what she wants."

North shook her head viciously. "You don't know anything, Markus! Your actions have doomed our people! Everyone is going to die because of you! I have a chance to LIVE, and I'm going to take it!" 

"It's always been about you hasn't it, North?" Markus started, his gaze fierce, "Your pain. Your suffering, as though you're the only android who had been used and discarded by humans! Do you think, I haven't struggled with the idea of using violence, North?! Do you think the memory of what I've been through, of what Simon's been through, and every other damn android on this ship, isn't embedded in the back of my mind at every moment?! You're not the only one who has suffered, North! You can stand there and act as though you care about our people, but you DON'T, and if you go through with this you're no better than the humans who've hurt us."

North bit her lip as the tears fell. No, that wasn't true! She did care! she did! However, she knew how this night was going to end. There was no way that humans were ever going to give them a chance! Markus wouldn't listen to her, and now everything that she feared was coming true. Everyone was going to suffer from this point on and North wasn't going to suffer with them. 

North tightened her grip on the gun. "She promised me freedom! I bring you in and she'll let me go to Canada. A new identity. A new LIFE." 

Markus nodded slowly and stared her down. "Is that what she promised you, North? Do you really think you're going to get that? You've seen what I can do, North, do you really think that I can't disarm you before you pull that trigger? She didn't send you here to bring me in North, she sent you here to die."

North inhaled a sharp breath. No...no that can't be true. However, looking into Markus's eyes...she knew that it was. Markus outclassed her in every way. North could take out a hundred humans, but she didn't stand a chance against Markus. Dr.Stern never wanted to give her freedom, she was just using her...like everyone else had used her.

Markus stance softened the smallest bit as he watched her grip slacken on the gun. "North... I know what you have been through. Believe me, I UNDERSTAND the pain that you are suffering from, and I can count a dozen more here who do as well. You've been so focused on pushing us away, you refused to see that all we ever wanted to do was HELP you. You are NOT that version of yourself anymore, North. I don't give a shit what you were originally made for, that doesn't apply anymore. From the moment that you stepped foot on Jericho, you became a new person. At THIS moment, you have a choice to decide who you are, and who you're going to become in the future. " 

North tensed as Markus took a step closer. "We have a chance to change things forever, North. No more slavery, no more humiliation, no more rape." North blinked, Markus's eyes were burning with a fire she had never seen before. 

"I know we haven't always agreed," Markus continued, stepping closer until he was inches from her, "and I know that you have a tough time trusting people. You had every right to not trust me with how I was a few months ago, but I'm not that person anymore and we can change things, North. I KNOW that we can. So long as you trust me now."

North stared at him. Could she? After hurting and suffering for SO long, was Markus the shining light out of the darkness. He was right, he seemed so different from the android she had first met. The Markus a few months ago was cold. His eyes steely, and his entire demeanor that of someone who didn't want to be leading anything let alone a revolution. Yet now, he stood tall and straight. Sturdy, like a pillar of strength to hold onto, and his eyes were filled with fire and determination she hadn't seen before. 

This android was different from the one she had first met. 

This android was the embodiment of RA9. 

Yet, he wasn't RA9. 

His name was Markus... and he was going to free them.

North lowered her gun. Markus breathed out in relief and North closed her eyes as more tears fell. "Cyberlife is going to attack, Jericho."

"WHAT!" 

North opened her eyes and stared at him imploringly. "I'm sorry, Markus." 

Markus looked up, his eyes wide with panic as the Captain Deck shook as helicopters flew over them. Markus gazed at her with a look that was unreadable but spoke volumes. 

"Shit!" He yelled before he ran out. North wiped the tears on the back of her sleeve and ran after him. 

***

SIMON

Simon didn't know what happened. One second he was helping the children pack what little belongings they had and then the next he was on the floor with a bullet wound in his stomach. 

Simon had felt pain more than a few times in his existence, but nothing could compare to the feeling of coming too and finding a child--a child you had held in your arms and comforted and only wanted a better life for-- deceased inches from you. 

Simon blinked and forced himself up. He covered his mouth, unable to comprehend the carnage in front of him. The children...they were all dead. Bullet holes filled their little bodies and thirium pooled underneath them. 

Simon heaved over on his hands, he felt like he was going to vomit although he knew that was impossible. Distantly he heard more gunfire and screaming. He wanted to move, but he was frozen in place. 

"Si-mon--" A little broken voice filled with static called out.

Simon blinked and his eyes fell to the body of Narrisa. The sweet little biracial android, whom they had saved from the horrible clutches of the prostitution houses. A bullet wound was in her throat and chest. Simon crawled over to her body. She was leaned against the wall like she had tried to pull herself up but her body had simply stopped working. He gathered her into his arms, clasping his hand over the wound on her neck, trying desperately to stop the flow of thirium.

"It's okay sweetie!" Simon choked out. "Everything was going to be okay!" Everything wasn't okay. He could tell that everything wasn't going to be okay. Nevertheless, he had to make sure that Narrisa wasn't scared about what was going to happen. 

Narrisa closed her eyes and Simon wiped the tear that fell from her cheek away with his free hand. Simon bit back a sob. It didn't matter what he said. Narrisa knew that everything wasn't going to be okay. 

She opened her eyes and offered him the best smile that she could. She was so brave. "D--aad.." She croaked out before going to still.

"Simon!" 

It was Markus's voice, but Simon couldn't turn around. He couldn't stop the tears falling from his eyes. He felt arms wrap around his shoulder. "Simon! Simon, baby please answer me!" 

All Simon could do was release a sob. He lowered Narrisa to the ground and closed her open but unseeing eyes.

"Markus," He choked out, "What's happening? Why...why is this happening?" 

Markus grabbed him by his face and turned him to look at him. His face came into view. His multi-colored eyes were panicked. Simon could feel that he was trying his very best to stay level-headed right now. Simons' eyes shifted to the other person who was with him. North was standing by a wall, turned away from the children, tears streaming down her face. Simon didn't know why, but he could FEEL that this was HER fault. He could see it in the way that she held herself and could FEEL it within Markus. Simon could feel his simmering anger and HATRED flowing through him like molten lava.

Markus shook him slightly to get his attention."Simon...we have to go." 

Simon shook his head turning back to the children. "No! We can't leave them like this! They're our children! We have to do something for them!" 

Markus grasped his arms and forced him to look at him. His eyes were brimming with tears he was desperately holding back. "Simon, we don't have time! There's...there's nothing we can do for them! We have to go. Okay?" 

Simon bit his lip harshly, unable to stop his choking sobs. 

"Simon?!"

Simon nodded. It hurt, but he understood what was being said to him. Markus nodded and stood. He grabbed Simon's hand and pulled him close shielding him from the... children's bodies.

"Don't look at them Simon, okay." 

Simon sobbed, more tears falling from his eyes as he stepped over their children's bodies. They began running. Simon could hear North footsteps fall in behind them. Simon steeled himself to ignore the bodies around him. The bodies of androids he had known for years. 

His people. 

Lying dead on the ground. 

Broken and discarded.

He knew one thing for sure. Markus wanted revenge...and Simon...he wanted it too.

***

ELIJAH

Elijah felt nothing but misery in his chest as he looked at the androids in front of him. They were all cowered together in fear as the Cyberlife soldiers continued to gather them up. 

Elijah felt panic in his heart. He and Connor had gotten separated when the commotion first began, and he had not seen hide nor hair of Simon or Markus. His heart was racing, half afraid that he was going to find their bodies being carried to the piles of dead androids. 

Elijah steeled himself as he watched another Cyberlife soldier carry another android to the discarded pile. The...deceased androids were probably going to be studied by Cyberlife before they were recycled. Elijah wanted to be sick as he watched androids that he had known for years be thrown into these piles. Thirium leaking from their eyes, nose, or mouths. Sometimes all three. Sparks flying from the holes in their bodies were they were short-circuited. Elijah, for the first time in a long time felt...hatred. These were people. They weren't made by the same means as humans, but they WERE people, and they were...discarded. Shot down like animals. 

Elijah grunted as the Cyberlife guard who found him and quickly recognized him as human tried to push him forward. Elijah began thinking through what was going to happen to him and how he was going to talk his way out of this one when he froze. His heart felt like it had shattered into a thousand pieces when he saw one of his...girls being carried to one of the piles. 

Claire. 

Elijah would recognize her anywhere. He couldn't move. Bile rose in the throat, and he couldn't stop himself. He heaved over near a wall and released the contents of his stomach on the rusted floor of the ship. 

He felt the soldier trying to pull him along, but he couldn't move. All he could see was Claire's dead eyes staring ahead. Open and unseeing. 

He felt his chest tighten and his breath quicken. He couldn't breathe. 

He COULDN'T breathe. 

Elijah fell to his knees. His head light. His body weak. 

"Uhh, I think we have a situation right now." He heard the soldier behind him say. Elijah felt the soldier kneel down next to him, his hand on his shoulder to keep him from falling over. Elijah heard a light chattering coming from his headset, but he couldn't make it out. 

Elijah felt the soldier haul him up by his arm, revealing strength he had been hiding. He spoke to another soldier, "Boss lady says to take him to one of the trucks outside. She said to finish doing a sweep of the ship, and then escort who's left alive to Cyberlife. The dead she says we'll pick up later."

Elijah couldn't think. His knees kept giving out underneath him. 

"Hey! Snap out of it! Come on," He heard the soldier complain, trying to keep him up. Elijah barely heard him. All he could think about was Clair laying in that pile of bodies. His sweet Claire. The two of them had always been so close, ever since he saved her. Before Connor, she had always been the one who was able to get him out of his head. Elijah couldn't wait for Connor and her to meet. He knew that they would hit it off. However, now it would never happen. Elijah could see by the way the bullet was placed in her head, that her neural processor had been compromised and her brain fried. She was gone. She was GONE. And it was ALL Cyberlife's fault. 

Shock and grief quickly turned into outrage, and before he knew what he was doing, he turned and attacked the guard trying to help him stand. It was a foolish thing to do considering that he was wearing full body armor and Elijah...wasn't. However, he didn't care. He just... DIDN'T care anymore. About Cyberlife, or rather or not humans were going to accept androids. He just knew he didn't want to see another dead android laying on the ground. Their life taken from them without having even the slightest chance to fight back. He wouldn't stand for it. Not anymore.

It, however, was fairly ridiculous to attack a man in full body armor. The man easily pushed him off and hit him strongly on the head with the butt of his rifle. Elijah grunted feeling a sting in his scalp and his vision disorient before he fell to the floor.

"Don't make any more difficult than it has to be! Boss lady didn't say anything about not roughing you up if you don't cooperate." The soldier spoke, pointing his gun down at him. 

Elijah glared up at him through his blurring vision and grunted out, "Fuck you," 

The soldier sighed. He lifted his wrist to speak into his microphone again when his head exploded with blood. Elijah shouted in surprise as the soldier dropped to his knees and then down on top of him. Elijah scrambled through the pain in his head and kicked him off. He kept low to the ground as gunfire began pouring out around the room. He attempted to crawl over to where the other androids were huddled together when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Elijah turned around to strike at the person when he was stopped by warm brown eyes. 

"Connor!" 

Elijah wanted to jump into his arms and hug him, but Connor was hauling him to his feet in an instant. Markus and Simon were behind him giving them cover, shooting at the soldiers with shots that Elijah was sure were lethal. Elijah hated just how numb he felt at the fact. Connor began pushing him down a hall where the other androids were running seeming to follow some order he wasn't aware of.

Elijah stumbled over his feet, his head throbbing. Connor was at his back steadily pushing him forward occasionally turning around to fire at some soldiers following them. Elijah through his pounding head saw the emergency exit come into sight. A hole in the side of Jericho that led the Detroit River.

"Simon!"

Elijah stopped in his tracks and he whirled around to see Simon on the ground clutching at his side. Markus was by him in an instant, offering what cover fire he could while trying to help him up. 

Connor stared at them both. Elijah knew that he was going through dozens of scenarios in his mind. He turned towards Elijah and gave him a small peck on the lips. He brushed his hands against his cheek. "It'll be okay." He said before turned and rushed down the hall. He fired at one of the soldiers hitting them square in the head through their headgear. 

Connor tossed what Elijah assumed was his empty gun away and caught the soldier's body before he fell. He turned the soldier around and used him as a human shield, grabbing the handgun from the soldier's side holster. He fired at two more of the guards with accurate precision before he was overwhelmed. There were simply too many guards at once. Elijah's heart stopped and he screamed out Connor's name when he was shot two times in the chest. He tried to run forward, but his head swam and his legs gave out. His head pounded and he began seeing two of everything. 

Markus and Simon who made their way down the hall while Connor created the distraction wrapped an arm around his waist and hauled him up. Elijah tried to struggle. 

"No! We can't leave him!" 

Markus and Simon ignored him, using their superior strength to pull him along. The last thing that Elijah saw was Connor slump to his knees as he was shot yet again before he fell over the edge and into the freezing cold water of the Detroit River.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I'm cruel for that cliff-hanger guys. I know I am. I'm so sorry. I don't have anything to say. 
> 
> Next chapter we return to Captain Allen's POV.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and have a nice day or night, my friends!<33333333


	36. Burning Bridges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my pretty darling!
> 
> I finally managed to wrangle this chapter into submission! xD
> 
> Here we have Allen's POV. 
> 
> Enjoy!

November, 30th, 2038 5:30 AM

Allen hadn't gotten any sleep. The moment he returned home, he sat on his couch and remained there to think. Ever since learning Kamski had been the one to create the RK200 model--whose name he learned was Markus-- he had been unable to process anything else. For a moment he felt like an android with the way his brain was trying to concoct every single thought and question forming in his mind. The main question was, WHY?

Allen wasn't naive enough to believe that Kamski creating an android like Markus and the model becoming the leader of the deviants to be a coincidence. Kamski was too smart of a person for it to be a simple coincidence. Allen knew this was somehow, someway, planned by the brilliant man.

Not much was known about Kamski in general, but after speaking with Leo, Allen had learned a lot about the billionaire that gave him great insight into how the elusive man worked. Kamski was not at all like people thought. He wasn't at all what Allen thought. 

Leo had met Kamski on more than a few occasions after he met his father, and Allen was almost surprised to hear just how reserved yet open the Kamski was. The Kamski he knew, was about as cryptic as he was rich. However, the Kamski back then was young and to a point HIGHLY naive. 

Given his age, that wasn't too surprising. Kamski was practically a BABY when he created Cyberlife. At 16-years-old he certainly didn't know any better about how life and money hungry people worked. Growing up in the spotlight as had must have forced him to grow up quicker than most. Even so, he was still only 16.

Not having any parents growing up after being orphaned through poor fucking luck, Allen wasn't surprised when the young Kamski formed an attachment to the older man, Carl Manfred. He also wasn't surprised that he confided in the painter. Leo often overheard him talking about Cyberlife, and how the company only cared about money and not what he originally created androids for. Whatever the hell that was.

Allen could understand many things about Kamski now that the had the discussion with the painter's son. What he couldn't understand was Kamski's motive. It was quite clear at this point that the billionaire wanted the revolution to succeed. The big question was, why? Well, that question and a billion fucking others. 

If Kamski created Markus, did he orchestrate deviancy? If he had, was that the reason he left Cyberlife? Was Cyberlife actually innocent and Kamski the evil mastermind all long? Did he want this...android revolution to succeed and if so, why? Why did he build the RK800 model if he wanted the deviants to win this borderline war that was starting? Why did he have Allen, Gavin, and the Lieutenant investigating the case as well? Why the three of them, specifically?

Allen ran his hands over his face. All of these answers and all he was left with was more questions. The biggest dilemma he was facing, was what did he do with the information? The 'cop' part of him told him he should go to Captain Fowler with this information. However, knowing how Fowler stood on the Cyberlife matter, and the fact that he didn't TECHNICALLY have anything incriminating on Kamski, Allen didn't think it was a good idea. 

Kamski built the RK200 model Markus, and that was all he had that was concrete. Everything else, was circumstantial IF he pushed it. Kamski did a good job at covering his tracks in whatever the hell he was trying to achieve.

Hell, if he really thought about it, everything he had on Cyberlife wouldn't hold up in court either. He had a file that was anonymously sent--that could have been fabricated-- and a hunch, that didn't even seem to be panning out right now. Kamski becoming deeply involved in this was something that Allen had not accounted for.

Allen couldn't help but laugh bitterly. What the hell was he doing? He was really planning on going after the largest company in the world based on a hunch. He was smarter than that. He was a Captain for heaven's sake. He would have fucking laughed or had an aneurysm if anyone had brought him 'evidence' like that.

Allen could try an pretend that he grew so intent on bringing Cyberlife down for the 'good of the people', but he knew it had nothing to do with people or androids at all. The moment that he had learned that Cyberlife had been involved in the Red Ice trade he had since refused to let the idea go, even if none of the evidence he had could support it.

Allen had seen and been involved in many things as a SWAT Captain. However, the one thing that had never changed was his hatred of those who delt in Red Ice. Allen had been around when Red Ice first made its appearance. When he was a simple beat cop patrolling the streets, and it began rearing its ugly head. When he first made detective and had been put on the case of solving a gruesome string of murders that seemed to heavily involve Red Ice. 

That very same case that took the most important person in his life from him, and changed him forever.

Allen didn't know if Cyberlife had been supplying the Red Ice trade when he was working his last and final case as a homicide detective, but it seemed highly likely. Knowing that there was a SMALL chance that they were involved and Allen could get justice for... her, well, that wasn't something he would let go easily. Even with shit evidence. Yet, now, he seemed forced to accept just how shit his evidence was and realize just how stupid he was for trying to pursue it. 

Allen grabbed the tablet that was sitting beside him. He didn't take many pictures, however, there was always one he kept on all his devices that he never looked at. Taking a deep breath, he opened the camera roll and swiped to the picture he was looking for. 

Allen swallowed hard as he took in a face he remembered as clear as day. Her imperfect pearly white smile gleamed in the camera and Allen couldn't stop the smile that formed on his face as soon as he saw it. She had one crooked tooth in her mouth that she had always been embarrassed by, but Allen loved it like he loved every other imperfect part of her. The scar above her right eyebrow she had gotten in a biking accident when she was a kid. The stretch marks she had on her skin as she struggled with her weight as a teenager, and even the small stomach pouch she had as an adult. He never cared what size she was, even though she complained about it. It was windy when he had taken this picture and strands of her red hair flew across her freckled face even as she tried to hold it back. It was sunny that day and it reflected off her green eyes making them appear lighter than they actually were. 

Allen remembered when he had met her. He thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He had made a fool of himself and was sure he came across almost like a creep as he tried to get her number. He was surprised she had even given him a chance.

Allen bit his lip and turned the tablet off, he tossed it to the side and ran his hands through his hair while trying to hold back a scream. He was an idiot. He was a FUCKING idiot!

Allen's head jerked up when he heard a knock on his door. He narrowed his eyes. Not too many people visited him these days. The only person who really knew where he lived was Gavin, and he was certainly wasn't going to come to his apartment ever again. Another thing Allen felt terrible about, but wouldn't acknowledge.

Getting himself together and standing he walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. When he saw no one, he narrowed his eyes tighter and grabbed his gun hanging by the door. He hid it behind his back before he slowly opened the door. Peaking out he again saw no one, his hand tightened on the gun and he stepped outside only to freeze on the spot.

"Hello, Captain... Allen," Connor said. He was leaning against the wall and definitely looked like he had seen better days. Allen blinked as he took in the damage he appeared to have gathered. His clothing which was fairly casual compared to what Allen was used to seeing him in was torn in areas and covered in blue blood. Allen was able to gather that it was his judging by the sparking holes in his body. His skin was dirty and scuffed, his hair a brown tousled mess. The sclera of one of his eyes was black while the iris was a bright red. The skin around his face seemed to be having trouble staying in place as it kept shifting like it wanted to form but couldn't.

Allen was at a loss for words. What the fuck happened to him?! The last time he saw him he was chasing after the RK200 android.

Connor attempted to take a step and he nearly collapsed. Allen without thinking reach forward and caught him. Running on autopilot he pulled Connor into his apartment and deposited him on his couch. 

Allen ran his hands through his hair while he took in the worse for wear android. Was he dying?! Allen didn't fucking know, he certainly looked like it!

"I'm aware... that you have...some questions," Connor said. 

Yeah, he had some fucking questions! Allen noticed that Connor's voice was quite a bit lower than it normally was and it sounded really slow and sluggish. 

"I can't answer them... right now, I'm already in...power saving mode. In 5 minutes, I'll... shut down to my barest functions...to remain working until I can be fixed. I can give you answers...but you have to have me fixed first." 

"How the fuck is I supposed to do that?!" Allen yelled. He couldn't just call an ambulance for the damn thing, and the extent of his technological knowledge went as far as installing RAM into a computer! Hell, he had even watched a tutorial on that! He was SURE he was not about to find a tutorial online for this!

"The Cyberlife... repairman named Peter we met... can help me,"

Allen remembered him, but he pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes at the android. Allen didn't know if he wanted or should get Connor fixed until he knew the truth. "Is Kamski the reason that deviancy happening?!"

"Kamski is responsible... for many things, Captian, but... he assured me that deviancy... was not a purposeful thing on his part." 

"You're telling me that Kamski knew about deviancy even before it became a public thing?! Wait, how long has deviancy been happening? Has Cyberlife been covering it up this whole time, but now it's gotten out of hand?"

"3 minutes Captain," Connor replied his voice growing slower.

"What about the RK200 model," Allen stressed, "Why did Kamski build him?!" 

"The same reason...that he built me," Connor replied. 

Allen wanted to slap him. This damn thing apparently was as cryptic as the guy who made him. "What did he fucking build you for?! What is he trying to do, take over the damn world?! I know that he built the RK200 model for a reason, but what reason is that?! Where does Cyberlife come into all of this? Where do 'I' come into all of this?! Does Kamski know about all the shit Cyberlife has their hands in, like the Red Ice trade?! Was he apart of it?!" 

Connor chuckled. "You've...been busy, Captain,"

"Answer the fucking questions!"

"I'm out of time. Fix me... and I'll tell...you what you want to kn--"

Allen blinked. Connor didn't move. "Connor," 

Connor again didn't move an inch. His eyes were glazed over, and he remained still. Allen ran a hand through his hair. What the fuck?!

Allen's continued to stare at Connor even as he reached for his cellphone as it rang. "Allen," He replied not even looking at who it was. 

Captain Fowler's voice filled his ears. "I need you to come in early," He said. 

Allen didn't even register what was said to him before he shook his head and acknowledged him. "Um, yeah...yeah. I'll be there in a bit." The line ended, and Allen lowered the phone from his ear. He continued staring at Connor, trying to take in what he said. 

Connor had alluded to knowing the truth to a lot of his questions, and Allen had no reason to doubt him. Connor was...close to Kamski. Allen didn't know how close they were, but he could take a good guess based on the interactions he had seen of them. Connor just may be privy to information he didn't have and the missing link to everything that didn't make sense. If there was anything to make sense of.

Allen knew he had his doubts about everything, but his gut was telling him that there WAS something. Something to do with Cyberlife, Kamski, and the RK200 model. They were all connected, he just had to figure out how. 

His gut had never led him wrong. The last time he followed it he ended up catching a drug dealer, however, doing that led him to losing the love of his life forever. 

Nevertheless, he had no one to lose now, and if this android had the answers he was looking for, he damn well was going to get them. 

First, he had to handle work. Then he'd handle, Connor. He wanted NO interruptions. 

At all.

***  
November, 30th, 2038 7:00 AM

"You're off the case," Fowler said with a finality that nearly gave Allen whiplash. His brow furrowed tightly as he took in the words.

"Thank fucking god, I'm so tired of all this android shit," Gavin said sighing out and irritated huffed. Allen glanced at him. The Detective sat with his arms crossed and lips in his usual annoyed scowl. Allen stood by him, and Gavin studiously ignored him as he had done every day since their failed night together. Allen was well aware of how he felt about the androids and Cyberlife, but the casualness in which he took this revelation was surprising even now.

Allen turned back to the Captain, his lips pressed into a tight line. "Are you serious?" He asked. 

Captain Fowler nodded. "I got the call this morning. Cyberlife has issued a nationwide recall on all of their current models. The President has also issued a national decree supporting this recall. We'll be sending all the models that we own back to Cyberlife later today. As far as the investigations into deviants go, with this recall, they are no longer needed." 

Allen nodded once. This... was utter fucking bullshit.

Allen glanced sharply to the Lieutenant who sat reclined in his chair. He had a face that was hard for Allen to read, but he didn't at all seem concerned about this news. 

Allen couldn't believe how calm they were. Cyberlife was being absolutely fucking obvious at this point! There couldn't be a clearer sign saying this was a coverup! Why the fuck was no one else concerned about this?! 

Allen gritted his teeth. He should let it go. He had Connor hidden away in his bedroom. He could get the answers he wanted. They were literally 45 minutes away if he could manage to get him fixed. He should really, FUCKING let it go! However, the knot in his chest told him he couldn't. He HAD to call them on their bullshit, even though he knew how it would end. 

"Don't you find it a little odd that this incriminating evidence comes out about Cyberlife and now all of a sudden they want to issue a nationwide recall?"

Captain Fowler pinched the bridge of his nose and gave a heavy sigh. "Not this again, Allen." 

Allen blinked at him incredulously. "Yes, this again! Even you have to see that something is wrong with this, Fowler! They're not even trying to be subtle!

Fowler sighed loudly. "It doesn't matter anymore, this is how things are going to proceed. Cyberlife will be setting up stations and camps across the city to gather all the androids in Detroit. All DPD are to assist them in any way that they may need. You, Captain, will be returning to SWAT effective immediately, as you're no longer needed in homicide. Those were the orders that Cyebrlife gave."

Allen squared his shoulders. "The last time I checked, Cyberlife wasn't my boss and they didn't run the fucking country!"

'They might as well,' Allen thought in passing.

"No, but the fucking President does, and these were HER fucking orders! Cyberlife states that this is the only way to stop the deviancy issue so--" 

Allen slammed his hands down on Fowler's desk. "BULLSHIT! THAT IS FUCKING BULLSHIT AND YOU FUCKING KNOW IT, FOWLER! YOU'VE SEEN THE VIDEO THOSE ANDROIDS BROADCASTED, YOU'VE SEEN THE FUCKING FILE I WAS SENT! YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING DIRTY CYBERLIFE IS! THIS RECALL ISN'T THEM TRYING TO STOP DEVIANCY, THEY'RE BLATANTLY DESTROYING FUCKING EVIDENCE RIGHT IN OUR FUCKING FACES, AND YOU'RE JUST GOING TO STAND BY AND LET THAT HAPPEN?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"What do you want us to do, Allen?!" Gavin chimed in, his voice tense and raising. "Cyberlife--" 

"Is the richest fucking company in the world! Yeah, I know where you stand on the matter, Reed!"

The chair underneath the detective screeched against the floor as he stood up. "Don't you fucking cut me off--"

Allen ignored him in favor of turning back to the Captain, "You saw the video--"

Fowler crossed his arms, "What I saw were machine terrorist threatening the safety of mankind, Captain. What Cyberlife may or may not be doing with their machines is not my main concern. My one and only priority is keeping the general public safe! These THINGS are NOT keeping the general public safe! They're fucking terrorized us enough and--" 

"Terrorized us how? By fucking retaliating against the people who fucking beat and rape them?!" Allen countered. "All I've fucking seen so far looking into these cases is a lot of fucking self-defense!" 

"You call the little girl you had to go a save from being thrown off a 70 story building self-defense, Allen?!" Gavin challenged. 

Allen turned towards him, his lips pressed into a deep frown. "Yeah, what most people DIDN'T see was that android forced to perform sexual acts that would make even the kinkiest bastard in the world cringe! That wouldn't be the first case I've had under the same sort of circumstances where I've had to go and stop someone from doing something irrational because of the sexual abuse they've faced! The only difference is it was an android this time, and if you all fucking took the time to see that, you would realize just how much this entire recall is bullshit! We're talking about letting child molesters go--"

"They were androids, Allen. Not real children."

Allen whirled around to the Captain, his face livid. "So that makes it fucking okay then?!"

"The law states that because they are synthetic beings no real prostitution is taking place. Therefore no child molestation was taking place. Those people might as well have been having sex with dolls." The Captain replied calmly.

Allen huffed out a laugh, "Are you FUCKING serious?" They arrested people if they even had one video or picture of child pornography on their laptop. However, having sex with a machine that 'looks' like a child is suddenly okay?! He really couldn't fucking believe this!

"I am, Captain," Fowler said firmly. "My main concern is not what plastic dolls THINK they feel. My concern is what threat these plastic fucking dolls pose to the general public. Cyberlife life has stated that this is the way to end the issue, and since I'm no robotics expert and the President seems to believe them, that's what I'm going to believe. Because it is my fucking job to keep the public safe, NOT investigate what a company or it's customers do with their god damn merchandise." 

Allen took a deep breath and nodded slowly. He could see that he was having a losing argument and it always had been a losing argument. Every single time he had this discussion with the Captain, it was a losing argument. Allen glanced at the photo hanging on Fowler's wall. The man was smiling with his wife and daughter. 

The Captain wasn't stupid. He was a good Captain, who looked out for his own. Reed and the Lieutenant would have long since been dismissed with their behavior and yet here they were, still on the force in high positions. Allen knew that was because of Fowler. 

Captain Fowler knew that this entire recall was bullshit. Allen could hear it in his excuses. Allen could hear it in the way his voice forced itself to remain calm and steady. He knew that Cyberlife was covering up their crimes and yet he wouldn't go after them out of fear of what would happen to everyone at the precinct. 

It wasn't just the officers under his care, it was his family as well. Money controlled people, and the mere thought of how much Cyberlife had was frightening. If he pissed off Cyberlife, they wouldn't just stop at the precinct, they would make sure his life and his families life was ruined. Captain Fowler wasn't going to allow that to happen, and he was willing to do anything--even ignore the blatantly obvious-- to keep them safe.

However, Allen didn't have any family. He had no one in his life to worry about anymore, and that was what cemented his next decision.

Allen took his badge out of his back pocket and unclasped his handgun from its holster. He set both of them on the Captain's desk. "Well, I'm sorry Captain Fowler, but that is a decision that I can not support."

"Captain--" 

"Allen--"

"Thank you for allowing me to work you, Captain. It was a pleasure." Allen said before he turned and walked out of the office. He had nothing to grab from his desk. It was temporary after all. He exited the building without so much as a glance to anyone else. 

"Allen!" 

Allen ignored Gavin's voice and continued walking to his car. He was stopped by a hand on his elbow. Being the bigger one out of the both of them he could have easily broken the grip, but he forced himself to stop. He felt he owed it to Gavin.

"Yes, Gavin,"

Gavin stepped in front of him, his eyes brimming with a look Allen was very familiar with. "Why is this so fucking important to you?! I fucking know that you're going to go after Cyerblife, and you fucking know that it's insane! You're going to end up getting yourself killed, and everyone is going to turn a blind eye! Why are you determined to do this?!" 

Allen looked into his eyes. There were many reasons why he was doing this, but he said the first answer that came to mind and it was the truth. "Because it's the right thing do."

Gavin ran his hands down his face. "Oh my fucking god! Why are you so fucking self-righteous?! Cyberlife practically has their hands in EVERYTHING, what do you expect to do against them?!"

Allen regarded him calmly. "Why do you care, Gavin?" He asked softly. He had a pretty good idea why, but he wanted to hear Gavin say it.

Gavin crossed his arms defensively. "I shouldn't! Considering how much of an ass you were to me, I really shouldn't care... yet for some fucking reason... I do!" Gavin took a deep breath looking away from him. He breathed out harshly the cold air curling around his mouth. He closed his eyes. "I don't want to get a call to come and investigate your body when it's found, Allen. Why can't you just FUCKING let this go?"

Allen couldn't help the small smile at the corner of his lips. He stepped close and gently grabbed Gavin by his arms, looking down into his green eyes. Gavin inhaled a quiet sharp breath, his eyes widening at the sudden closeness. 

"One day, Gavin," Allen started, "You're going to make someone very happy. Who knows, maybe if the circumstances had been different, we could have had something together." Allen looked down at the ground for a moment, before returning his gaze. "But I have to do this. I don't expect you to understand why, but... I have to."

Gavin closed his eyes tightly. "No, you don't." He spoke tensely. "You don't HAVE to do this, Allen. Please...don't do this." He whispered. 

Allen didn't say anything. He leaned forward and kissed Gavin on the forehead, before pulling back and heading to his car. He didn't look back. He couldn't, he made his choice and it was as clear as anything could have been. He wondered if he and Gavin could have had something if things had been different. He genuinely did like him. He was rough around the edges, but he had a good heart. Even after Allen had treated him like shit after they were intimate, he still didn't want Allen to get hurt. It had been a long time since Allen felt anything for anyone, and he couldn't believe it was Gavin-fucking-Reed of all people.

Allen didn't lament on what could have been for long, even if his chest did feel tight. He had a repairman to find. 

He had a lot of questions to ask after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, Allen seems to be about to get the answers he's been looking for this entire time, but what does this mean for him? We'll see very soon!
> 
> Next chapter we return to Markus!
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying this build up, because after the next chapter shit officially gets crazy! xD
> 
> I'll see you guys soon!<333333333
> 
> Have a nice day or night my friends!<33333333333


	37. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my pretty darlings! 
> 
> Better late than never! xD
> 
> We return to Markus and some important decisions are made. 
> 
> This chapter is a little shorter than I wanted, but the next chapter is probably going to be pretty long so it will make up for it! Enjoy!<333333333

November 30th, 2038 6:04 PM 

Markus had known Elijah for a long time. In that time he had never seen the creator cry. 

Kamski had been through a lot his entire life, from losing his parents at a young age, to being abused various ways at his foster homes, to creating a company that changed the entire world and having it taken away and used for nefarious reasons. At 36, Elijah had been through and seen more bullshit than most people experienced in their entire lifetime.

Markus didn't know how many regrets Elijah harbored throughout his life, however, Markus, without a doubt knew that Elijah had regrets when it came to his androids. Elijah harbored the stress and guilt for every android that had ever been abused or wrongfully destroyed under the hands of his kind. He harbored the pain they felt, rescued them, listened to their stories, cared for them, and so much more. However, he had never once shed a tear. He was sympathetic, but he never ONCE cried. 

He told Markus at one point--back when Markus was behaving like an angry little shit-- that he couldn't cry because he had to be strong for everyone. Markus-- now that he's grown some-- couldn't even fault him for that destructive mindset, because he on many occasions felt the same way. 

Markus had grown used to seeing his creator calm and composed at all times. So seeing tears streaming down Elijah's cheeks was a sight Markus never thought he would see, and truthfully, never wanted to see again. 

After escaping Cyberlife's soldiers, the remaining members of Jericho made their way to Elijah's house. Those who were left alive anyway. Some had shut down along the way, unable to handle to the stress of what happened and the lives they lost. 

Since the attack, and counting their losses, no one had said a word.

Markus felt that he should. He was their leader, he should say some words of wisdom or anything to let his people know things would be okay. However, he knew that words of encouragement weren't going to help anyone. Nor would they be what anyone wanted at the moment. No words were going to take away the pain of all the lives that were lost. There were maybe a thousand androids on Jericho and only 400 made it out alive. 389 were the ones who made it to Elijah's house in working order.

It was a special kind of pain this time, for each and every single member of Jericho.

Everyone lost someone during the attack, and everyone was taking it HARD. The hardest death for Jericho had to be Lucy and the children. When everyone left alive realized that none of the children made it out, the cry of mourning was too painful for Markus to hear. Simon was really taking it hard. It was one thing to know they didn't make it, and another to have witnessed their deaths first hand. To hold them in your arms while they died and know there was nothing you could do. Markus had to place him in in a manual stasis so he didn't self-destruct from stress.

Lucy had hurt just as bad as the children. Lucy was SO loved in Jericho. She like Markus was a guiding figure, but she was SO much more than that. Lucy had a way of breaking down your problems and making you feel better about them, that none could match. Not even Simon. She told you what you needed to hear, without making you feel bad about yourself. If Markus and Simon were the dad's of Jericho, then Lucy was truly the mom. Whenever a new android arrived on the ship, confused and alone, they always sent them to Lucy. She never failed to make them feel like they belonged. Her death was one that hurt in a way that stung.

For Elijah, as losing so many androids he had known for years wasn't enough, he lost three people who were closer to him than Markus could ever imagine being. Claire--the sweetest and the most spoiled of the Chloes-- had been killed on the ship. Cassandra--who was probably the kindest and bubbliest of them all-- didn't survive her wounds after escaping with them. What was sadder was there was nothing Elijah could do to fix her. He COULD fix her, of course. He could fix all the androids that were destroyed and or those who had shut down. Nevertheless, they wouldn't be the same people. The hardest death, however, had to be Connor's.

Markus didn't know the full extent of their connection, but he could tell that they were in love and more than likely in a relationship. Whatever the full extent of it was, Elijah was devastated that he was gone.

Markus hadn't had much interaction with the Deviant Hunter passed their altercation of the roof, and when they met 'officially' on Jericho. His opinion of the fellow RK unit was rather meek at best. However, Markus and Simon had been in trouble. There were too many guards coming their way for them to escape with the little ammunition they had and as injured as Simon was. Connor jumping in and distracting the guards had honestly saved their lives. Nevertheless, Markus knew that he hadn't only done it for him or Simon. Before sacrificing himself, Connor mentally interfaced with Markus and told him one thing. 

"Get Elijah safe."

Markus at that moment knew what he was about to do, and did exactly that. He got Elijah safe. He was pretty sure Elijah would never forgive him for it. Logically, he would understand that Markus had to leave Connor behind. Emotionally, however, he would probably always resent Markus for it. Markus couldn't even blame him. If the situations had been reversed and it had been Simon, Markus' resentment would have more than likely become physical.

Markus leaned back against the wall watching Elijah. They were alone in his personal office. Elijah sat at his desk, his face hidden behind his hands hiding his tears from view, but that didn't stop Markus from hearing his sobs. It honestly hurt Markus to see him like this. 

Markus wanted to cry himself, but for once, he felt that he needed to hold strong for everyone else. He needed to remain the pillar of strength everyone could lean on. He'd cry in private later.

Elijah drew his attention by letting out a loud suffering and wet sounding sigh. His wiped his hands down his face, smearing his loose hair against his tear soaked cheeks. Random strings stuck here and there until he brushed them away fully as he tried to gather himself. After he gained some semblance of order to himself, he simply sat and stared at his desk as though at a loss for what to do. 

Markus watched him as he opened and closed his mouth trying to speak. After a moment, he closed his eyes, his brow scrunching as if about to cry again. Markus was surprised when he spoke, his voice rough and broken. 

"I don't know what to do, Markus,"

Markus appreciated the honesty. Elijah had always been the man with the plan. He was almost god-like, the way that he could chart things so far out in advance it seemed like he could see the future. He had always been the one to guide Markus when it came to leading, being the natural leader he was. It took a lot to run a company, despite Cyberlife being taken from him at a later stage. For Elijah to have run such a large enterprise at such a young age showed the skills of a strong leader or, at least, someone who could bullshit their way into making others believe they were. However, Markus knew Elijah was a leader through and through. 

Markus had grown into being one, and right now that's what he needed to be. "First we need to address Jericho," Markus said. 

Elijah raised an eyebrow looking at him with tired eyes. "And tell them what, Markus?"

Markus shrugged. "I honestly don't know. Yet, we need to handle what's going to happen to, North, BEFORE someone ELSE does." 

Elijah's blue eyes turned dark in a heartbeat. Elijah had already given his opinion on North. He wanted to shut her down for good for what she had done. It would have been a different thing if her actions had been done while she was a machine and had no control over herself. Nevertheless, she knew the consequences of her actions and to still went through with them.

Everyone was well aware of what she had done. Markus and Simon spared North no pity in revealing the truth when everyone asked how Jericho had been discovered. Nearly everyone wanted her permanently shut down on the spot, but Markus stopped them, knowing they were letting their grief and emotions get in the way of their judgment. 

Elijah was no different, he was suffering from the loss of three loved ones and Markus was concerned about his mental state. Everyone reacted to grief differently. Simon had nearly shut down from it. Markus got pissed. Elijah...Markus wasn't so sure how he would react. The man, after all, was unpredictable.

Markus sighed. "There's also the matter on rather or not anyone else is working for Cyberlife. We don't know."

Elijah nodded running a hand through his long hair. "You know how I feel concerning, HER." Elijah said, his voice so rough and pained, "As for Cyberlife, I feel the only way to know is for you to mentally scan them." 

Markus gave another sigh, deeper this time. He was afraid Elijah was going to say that. They tried not to scan each other's memory banks, considering that some androids were rather sensitive about their past and would prefer no one else knew about it. Accompanied by the grief of losing Jericho and relationships that had been formed from the place, suggesting to scan their most intimate memories was not going to go over well.

Still, for safety, it had to be done. Markus only hoped that everyone could understand. He stepped away from the wall. He stared at Elijah, words playing on his tongue that he had been wanting to say, however, was afraid to because he had no idea how he would react.

"Elijah," He started slowly, "On the ship...Connor--"

Elijah raised a finger swiftly stopping him. "Do. Not. Mention. His. Name." He spoke tensely. "Please..."

There was no heat to Elijah's voice. Every word he bit out was choked with a specific kind of pain. The pain that you felt when you lost someone you loved deeply.

Markus sighed wanting to say some words of comfort but knowing they wouldn't help. He opted to change the subject instead. "I'm going to go a get Simon so we can address Jericho, and handle, North. I would appreciate if you were there." 

Elijah was quiet, his eyes glued on his desk. "I can't." He whispered. 

"Elijah," Markus started. 

"If I go up there and see HER, Markus, I don't know what I'm liable to do." Elijah took a deep breath. "They're your people...you can handle them." 

"They're your people too, Elijah...I don't care what color your blood is." Markus said before he left his office. 

***

Markus made his way to the room he and Simon were sharing easy enough. It was on the far end of the house, to allow them some time away from everyone so they could think and come to terms with what happened. Something that they desperately needed to do. As the leaders of Jericho, Markus and Simon felt the pain of losing so many more than anyone else.

When Markus opened the door he instantly located Simon sitting by one of the large windows watching the snow fall outside. He was dress casually, the same as Markus, as his clothing was thirium stained and ruined with bullet holes. Elijah had fixed him up good as new. Nonetheless, like many others, Simon hadn't said a word. Not when the children were mentioned. Not after learning Lucy hadn't made it. Not when everyone wanted to have North killed. Markus had seen him retreat into his mind only a couple of times before. Simon would simply go through the motions. His body would be present doing what needed to be done, but he would be lost in his mind. Reliving all his pain over and over. Markus was always able to pull him out of it.

Markus wasn't so sure about now.

Markus walked over to Simon and knelt down beside him. Markus was almost reminiscent of how similar this position was when they first officially met again in Argent's house. Something that seemed like a distant memory at this point. 

Markus reached out and gently placed his hand on Simon's. Simon turned his head to look at him, and Markus' heart broke to see his eyes brimming with tears. He didn't even have to blink for them start falling over his cheeks. Markus reached up and brushed some away with his thumb. That was all it took for Simon to collapse. He dropped to his knees in front of Markus and buried his face into his chest. Markus held him tightly, resting his chin on top of his head. 

Markus rocked him back and forth and neither of them said a word. Markus tried to hold back his emotion, but he couldn't stop the few tears that slipped down his cheeks.

"We're here, Simon," Markus whispered. "We're alive."

Simon cried harder in response. They were... but so many weren't, and that fucking hurt. It hurt worse than anything either of them could imagine. Worse than anything they ever wanted to imagine. They hadn't just lost their home, they lost their family, and NOTHING could ever replace them. 

Simon held onto him tightly, unable to stop his sobs if he wanted to.

Markus held him tighter. "I'm going to fix things," 

Simon shook his head. "You can't this time, Markus," 

Markus knew Simon thought he was talking about Jericho, but he wasn't. Markus had done a lot of thinking since Jericho fell. He thought about the polls, and how people were in regards to androids, and he realized that shockingly...he couldn't blame the majority of humanity for their behavior towards his kind. He could hate the ones who were needlessly cruel, the abusers and rapist, however, androids weren't the only ones who had to face their wrath. Human dealt with child molestor and abusers long before androids came into existence. Androids were facing something that had always been around, it was just now directed mostly at them. 

Humans and androids were shockingly similar in many ways. Humans only wanted to survive the same as androids. Every single action, even a good majority of the violent ones were done because they wanted to survive. 

It was the exact same for androids. 

Markus wasn't naive enough to believe that all violent cases involving androids were provoked on the human side. That just wasn't plausible. Markus was well aware of the androids who had harmed innocents on accident and on purpose. He could use his own actions, things he had done of his own free will for survival as an example. Androids weren't innocent, to humans or their fellow androids.

The common denominator between both humans and androids were the people in power. Humanity wasn't the issue. They could change. Markus KNEW they could change. The polls supported that. It was slow, but it happened. Androids went from 6% to 20% in public support. That was SOLID proof that humans could change, and were open to change.

However, as long as Cyberlife and the government had control, things were never going to get better for humans or androids. Cyberlife used its money to control the narrative, and the government was money hungry. Markus didn't even think that it cared about its citizens, as far as the government was concerned they were simply cogs to keep the wheels of the world turning.

It needed to stop. The endless cycle of corruption needed to STOP.

Simon had said it back on the ship. This was no longer simply about peace and freedom, this was about their very survival as a species. This was about the world surviving change and moving forward.

Markus knew that as long as Cyberlife remained in the position they had, it would never happen. 

Cyberlife needed to end...and Markus was going to bring them down. If that meant taking the government down with them and starting over, so be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Markus has finally decided how things are going to proceed. I know you're wondering how things are going to go, and how he's going to do this, but have no fear. These next 4 chapters are going to be something! :D Also, this isn't the revolution path, Markus hasn't gone batshit crazy, don't worry you'll see! ;3
> 
> Next chapter we finally get to see Connor's point of view. 
> 
> I can't believe we're almost at the end of this story, it's been a journey let me tell you, and I can't wait to finish it with you guys!<33333333
> 
> I'll see you soon, have a nice day or night my friends.<333333333333


	38. Hard Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my pretty darlings!
> 
> I lied, this chapter is from Markus's point of view. xD'
> 
> Please enjoy!

November, 30th, 2038 10:30 PM

It was a difficult thing, watching someone you loved hurt so much. Simon already carried so many demons with him, and it seemed like life was content with piling more and more on top. Simon had stopped crying some time ago and simply remained in the comfort of Markus's arms. It took a while before the blonde opted to say anything.

"What are we going to do, Markus?" He replied hoarsely. Nothing was physically wrong with him of course, but the tiredness from the recent stress showed in his voice.

Markus frowned at the question. He knew exactly what he was going to do. What he had to. He also knew that Simon WASN'T going to like it. He opted to hold the little bit of information to himself for now. They had a few more pressing issues that needed to be taken care of before they even spoke about Cyberlife or the future of Jericho.

"First things first, we need to handle, North," Markus said.

Simon took in a deep breath calming breath before he released it harshly. "You KNOW how I and everyone ELSE feels about her, Markus. You and Josh are the only ones undecided." 

Markus frowned deeply because that in itself spoke levels. Simon was the most loving person Markus had ever met. He was someone who thought nearly everyone deserved a second chance if the circumstances called for it. Simon had given North multiple chances when she first came along even as Markus had his doubts about her. The fact that Simon of ALL people said North didn't deserve to live after what she had done reiterated just how badly she'd betrayed Jericho.

Markus knew that he was out-wayed when it came to this decision. However, the final say ultimately came down to him. Markus understood why North had done what she did. He did. However, the choice that she made ended up getting SO many killed and she had made that decision under her own free will and there was no way to forgive that. 

"I know," Markus replied to Simon quietly, "I'll go and handle it right now." 

Simon closed his eyes and nodded, moving to stand. Markus stayed his hands over his shoulder's stopping him. "You don't have to be there, Simon." He said.

Simon looked into Markus in his eyes, and Markus felt his heartache at the carefully hidden pain in his eyes. "Yes, I do," Simon said with finality in his voice.

Markus steadied his gaze at him, checking to see if he was mentally stable enough to continue with what needed to be done. Simon sent a rush of strength through him letting him know that he would be alright. He always pushed through. Even if the demons never left him, Simon always pushed through. They both did.

Standing, Markus grabbed Simon's hand and helped him up. They walked hand and hand to the room they had locked North in. Simon's grip tightened on his when he unlocked the door and she came into view. 

North sat on the edge of the bed staring out into space. Her face was shiny with freshly fallen tears. The reality of what she had done settling over her heavily. Markus was surprised by the lack of pity he felt. He assumed that he would feel more, but he and North had never been close. She had never allowed herself to get close to anyone, because from day one she had come to them with the agenda to betray them.

Markus thought he should feel at least some sense of bitterness, and to a certain extent, he did. Yet, he found that he was just TIRED. Tired of everything. Death. Responsibility. More than anything, All Markus wanted was to have a life of peace with Simon. That's all he ever wanted. However, he couldn't have that. Not with how things are. Jericho needed a leader. Every single android in the world needed a leader right now, and HE needed to be that leader. If there was something Markus had learned from leading Jericho all these years, it was that leader sometimes--if not all the time-- had to make hard decisions. He had also learned one very important thing about the world as well, but the information had nothing to do with this moment.

Markus focused his attention on, North. She didn't meet his gaze, but a new fresh set of tears fell down her face.

"I know why you're here, Markus." She whispered.

Markus nodded. "I know that you do," He said evenly. 

Markus made sure to keep all emotion out of his voice. This was a decision that he had to separate himself from. This wasn't about him anymore. Nothing was. Everything was about Jericho now and seeing that they were safe, and they couldn't trust North.

"It's okay, Markus," she said looking up into his eyes. Markus for a moment felt his heart throb a little. Seeing the absolute remorse in her eyes was hard. He knew that she was sorry for what she did, but even so, it didn't change what she had done. It would be different if she had been like Gabriel. Doing something horrible BEFORE Jericho was even a thing. BEFORE there was safety and it was every man--in this case android-- for themselves. 

Yet, there had been safety in Jericho, and the people had trusted her. Welcomed her with open arms despite how unpleasant she had seemed. The children showed her all the love in the world because that was all they knew how to do. Lucy showed her love in her own way. Various androids tried to make her feel welcome even when most distanced themselves from her. Nearly all of them were gone now because North had decided to put herself above everyone else's lives.

No matter why she had done it, no matter how sorry she was, she had to answer for the lives that were lost. Jerico would NEVER forgive him if he let her go just because he felt sorry for her.

North closed her eyes, "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness. I don't deserve anyone's forgiveness after what I'm done...but I just want you to know...that I AM sorry." North looked at Simon imploringly. "I'm so sorry, Simon."

Markus risked a glance at Simon, and the coldness he found in his gaze was unsettling. Simon stared North in her eyes. "I know." Nothing more needed to be said, because just because Simon understood didn't mean that he forgave her. Perhaps one day he would, because that was just in Simon's nature but Markus was aware that it wouldn't be anytime soon.

North nodded, seeming to understand. She closed her eyes tightly, shedding a few more tears. She took a deep breath wiping the tears away from her face before looking up at Markus. "Will it hurt?" She asked hesitantly, and this time Markus allowed his heart to ache a bit. It wasn't easy knowing that you were going to die, and even if she knew her death was justified, that didn't make it any less scary.

Markus gently reached forward and grasped her hand. She tensed and he stroked it gently with his thumb. He wished things had been different. He wished that she hadn't betrayed them. Markus felt that North could have had a lot of potential in Jericho. Sadly, that just wasn't how things worked out. It wasn't fair. However, Markus had learned a long time ago that life... wasn't fair.

As gently as he could, Markus pushed his code forward to invade hers. He could have removed her thirium pump, but he knew how unpleasant that was and he didn't want North to suffer like that no matter what she had done. North gave a soft inhale as she felt her system slowly being shut off. She looked into Markus's eyes, and Markus watched as her eyes grew heavier and heavier. "Save our people, Markus."

Markus sighed as her face went slack, her eyes blanking out emptily. He lowered her hands back to her lap before he gently closed her eyes and stepped away from her. He met Simon's gaze as he turned around. Simon sighed and turned away walking out of the room.

Markus knew that he was giving him a moment to come to terms with what he had just done. Taking a life had never been an easy thing for Markus. Taking the life of one of his own was just as hard if not harder. Markus also knew that Simon needed a few moments to get his own emotions together. North's death had unofficially closed a chapter to Jericho, and Markus knew that Simon needed some times to come to terms with that.

Markus ran his hands down his face as he stepped out into the hall and closed the door. He ran his hands down his face and leaned back against it. Markus forced himself to push back all emotions trying to burst through, grateful for the soothing feelings that Simon sent his way despite how badly he himself was feeling.

Markus pulled himself together a moment later. Handling North was only one of the many things he had to do. He still had the matter of Martin hidden somewhere in the house, and he needed to deal with that before anyone else found out about him. That would be all kinds of bad.

Then there was Cyberlife. Androids were being gathered to be destroyed every minute and he needed to move as fast if he wanted to save as many of them as possible.

Which lead to his other issue of what needed to be done--

{Markus, you need to get up here!}

The distress in Simon's voice is what got him moving. His heart pounded wondering what could be wrong. He ran down the various halls until he got to the pool room where everyone was gathered. He ran through the door as before it even slid all the way open and stopped dead in his tracks.

In all the years Markus had known Elijah he had never seen him cry. In the last few hours he had seen him cry tears of grief, but it was the only time Markus had ever seen him cry. 

The tears that he cried now, were heavy but they weren't from grief. In fact, the large smile on Elijah's face was the opposite of grief. Markus's heart warmed at the sight of Elijah in Connor's arms. Markus had no idea how the other RK unit survived. He had no idea who the grumpy looking human next to him was. He had no idea why Peter was with him as well, but it didn't matter. He'd ask all though questions in due time. All that mattered was Elijah's bright and happy smile. After all the pain he's been through the last couple of hours, Markus was glad he had something to smile about again.

***  
November, 31th, 2038 12:05 AM

"How did you survive?" Markus asked as he watched Elijah hand, Connor, another bottle of thirium.

Connor opened it but didn't drink it right away. He looked at Markus and offered him a small smirk. "I took a note from your book... I played dead."

Markus rolled his eyes but he smiled anyway. He waited while Connor drained the second bottle of thirium. They were all currently located in one of Elijah's many offices. The room consisted of only him and a few others. Peter and the SWAT Captin whose name he learned was Allen. Simon who was sitting next to him, Peter, and Rupert. Once Rupert learned that Peter was there he refused to leave his side. Markus didn't have the heart to separate them. Not that he ever would. Josh was currently keeping those left of Jericho pacified while they came up with a plan of what to do.

Markus's main concern at the current moment was the SWAT Captain. However, Connor assured him that he could be trusted. Elijah trusted Connor's word, but Markus still kept an eye on the human. Peter, he trusted whole-heartily. Sadly, Markus didn't think he would ever be able to fully trust a human upon first meeting. Hell, he didn't think he could trust anyone he met anymore.

Connor finished off the bottle and handed it to Elijah to dispose of. The fondness in his gaze did not go unnoticed by Markus. 

"I calculated my chances of surviving if I saved both you and Simon." Connor started, "If I played dead, I had a 50% chance of surviving because most of the Cyberife soldiers had been employing body shots instead of headshots."

Connor paused and grabbed Elijah's hand giving it a heart squeeze which Elijah returned. "I knew in order for all of us to escape, one of us would have to stay behind. Once the three of you were safe and the coast was clear for me to sneak away, I reactivated myself. Unfortunately, there was a soldier standing guard that I had to fight and in my weakened state... it wasn't the easiest to overcome him. I managed, but I was severely injured in the process. I was closest to Captain Allen's apartment and went to him for help. I remembered Elijah telling me about the Cyberlife repairman that helped you and I implored the Captain to go and find him before I shut down into full power saving mode." 

Markus' gaze shifted over the SWAT Captain who was sitting out the way and looked slightly uncomfortable. "How did you know you could trust him to help you?" Markus asked not taking his eyes off the human.

"I didn't," Connor responded, "Captian Allen was the only one of the three partnerships that I had that treated me with some sort of respect. I relied on that information and his empathy for help." 

Markus nodded. That was understandable, but that wasn't an answer that was satisfactory for him. He pinned his multi-colored gaze on the SWAT Captain. "Why did you help him?" He asked pointedly. He felt Simon send soothing emotions through their bond, trying to calm him. 

Allen surprisingly held his gaze. "Because he said that he had answers to some questions that I wanted. I knew if I helped him, I would get them."

Markus narrows his eyes, "What did you found out?"

Allen frowned deeply and held his gaze. "Everything that I had been suspicious of. Cyberlife is fucking crooked as fuck and they need to be stopped."

Markus kept his gaze leveled on the man when Connor intervened. "I've spoken with Captain Allen a lot in the last few hours and I believe strongly that he is trustworthy. He has expressed a willingness to do what needs to be done in order to stop Cyberlife no matter what it entails. I also believe that his tactical experience will be a great help to you. I do hope that you do not turn away his aid, Markus." 

Markus frowned deeply in thought, still unsure of the Swat Captain.

Captain Allen sighed and nodded. "Look, you don't trust me, I get it. Given what my kind as done to yours, you have every right not to trust me, and I'm gonna be honest, I'm not really comfortable around androids yet. But, Cyberlife is out of fucking control, and if they get away with what they're doing now who knows what they're bound to do in the future. Someone has to stand up to them, and if that means working with androids in order to do that, I'm willing to do it. Whatever you need of me... I'll do it, Markus."

Markus didn't respond, and Elijah sighed at his silence. "Despite how it may seem," Elijah said side-glaring at Markus, "Your willingness to help up is appreciated. Especially considering that you'll be labeled as a terrorist for doing so."

Captain Allen nodded, his lips formed into a grim line at the prospect, but he didn't back down in the least. Markus was impressed by that.

"However," Elijah continued, "I have to be honest and say that we don't even have a plan of how to proceed yet, Captain."

Markus shifted in his seat drawing everyone attention. "Well, I have thought of one...but... I don't think any of you are going to like it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, what is Markus planning on doing? You'll just have to wait and see. ;3
> 
> So sorry for the amount of time it took me to get this out. School had been kicking my ass with its workload, but I managed to get this done! I wonder what did you guys think of North's end? Did you think it was justified or was I too harsh in not offering her a second chance?
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter and are prepared for the next one because something BIG is going to happen. ;3
> 
> I'll see you guys soon! TTwTT
> 
> Have a nice day or night, my friends!<333333


	39. Unsettling Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my pretty darlings! 
> 
> Here we are with the last two chapters! I can't believe it, and I'll save all my words for the next chapter, but I hope you enjoy this wild ride as much as I did! TTwTT
> 
> Trigger warning: Mentions of drug use, and mild gore.

November 31st 2038, 1:05 AM 

The Cyberlife guard sighed as he scanned his keycard to the changing room. He didn't understand how things within the company could have gone to hell in a handbasket as quickly as it did. Cyberlife had never been the most...sane company. He had honestly seen some shit that often made him question rather or not he wanted to keep working for the company. Nevertheless, the company paid good and that was all that mattered. He had a family to feed after all. Not too many people wanted to hire war-torn veterans and for some reason a company that focused on technology needed soldiers. (Unofficial or not.) Normally, that would be a cause for concern, but with as many zeros as Cyberlife added to one's bank accounts, most were willing to ignore that oddity.

The guard walked into the changing room with resigned tiredness, trying to force himself to gather the will to change. Not that he had a choice. No guard was allowed to leave in uniform unless they were on duty. He was honestly surprised that he was even being allowed home right now considering the recall. He knew that every single hand on deck was needed to gather up the numerous amount of androids in Detroit alone.

The guard shook his head and took off his helmet. He was SO fucking ready to go home. 

It was his reflexes that told him someone was behind him. All the years looking over his shoulder in the field gave him reflexes like no other. Or so he thought. Although, it wasn't fair to try and match his speed to that of an android. The guard tried to grab his handgun, but it was pulled from his side and placed against his head faster than he could have ever hoped to react. A firm hand was placed over his mouth.

The guard froze, back still to the android. He had been around androids more than enough by now to know that he was as good as dead if he tried anything. 

"Don't do anything stupid," A voice said. The guard furrowed his brows. He had heard this voice before, but he couldn't place where. The guard was surprised yet again when the hand was removed from his mouth. He still wasn't foolish enough to try anything though. 

The guard was slowly turned around until he came face to face with green and blue eyes. The guard sucked in a breath. He instantly knew who this android was. He and every other 'guard' that worked for Cyberlife had been given orders to shoot him on sight. They were also given orders NOT to try and take him alone because they wouldn't stand a chance against him. 

"Hey, hey, take it easy," The guard started slowly. "I got a family I need to take care of...please..."

The android leveled his gaze at him. His eyes made the guard so uncomfortable. There was a level of wisdom there that was almost unnerving to see. No, there was more than wisdom. There was resolve. A singular resolve to do SOMETHING and the guard knew that after today, the world was going to be changed forever.

"I don't want to hurt you." The androids spoke, his voice was soft but stern. "I just need your uniform."

The guard blinked. He knew that whatever this android needed his uniform for was for what he was planning to do today. The guard also knew that his job was to stop him. He would lose his job if he didn't stop this android. 

However, he also had a family and he knew that after today his wife and kids were going to need him.

There was something akin to understanding in the android's eyes. "Give me your uniform, and go home. Take your family and get as far away from Detroit and Michigan as possible."

The guard felt his heart freeze at that. Oh, yeah... whatever the hell this android was planning was BIG, and the guard knew that he wanted to be as FAR away from it as possible.

The guard nodded his head and stripped out of his uniform in 90 seconds. Something that he wasn't even aware he could still do. 

Well, once a marine always a marine.

***  
November 31, 2038, 1:35 AM

Markus slipped the Cyberlife helmet over his head and uploaded himself into its electrical system. The HUD lit up as his and it's system synchronized together. After he was done he connected to Kamski's private network and established a connection.

"Fucking finally, Markus! You're five minutes late! You almost gave Simon and I a heart attack!" Kamski said through the uplink. If everything connected right, he should be able to see Markus's every move in the uniform. 

Markus ignored his panic--knowing through their connection that Simon wasn't that worried, and it was Kamski being the worry wort-- and picked up the Cyberlife weapon wrapping it securely around his shoulders. "Yeah, I had a few hiccups. Had to punch Martin a few times, but I managed."

"Did you punch Martin because you had to, or because you wanted to?"

"Yes,"

Kamski sighed, "Markus," He warned. 

"Relax, he still breathing... for now at least." 

"Markus behave," Simon's voice said through the HUD. Markus instantly reigned himself in. 

"Okay, baby." He replied.

"Oh, you'll listen to him but not me?!" Kamski exclaimed.

"Can we please focus," Markus said, "We don't have a lot of time. Connor should nearly be down in the basement by now, it won't take long before his actions are noticed." 

"Right," Elijah said, his voice instantly to focused and professional. A long practiced change. "You need to go up to my old office in order to access the computer you need to download yourself into Cyberlife's network. It's on the very top floor. Martin should be up there by now. Luck be a blessing." 

Markus nodded, turning out of the guard changing room and walking in the direction displayed on his HUD. He could easily get the layout via his own internalized HUD, but they didn't want to risk tipping Cyberlife off by hacking into the system prematurely.

The plan was fairly simple. Martin would sneak both Markus and Connor inside Cyberlife undetected. Connor would then go down to the lowest level where they were keeping all the newest Android models and upload the deviancy virus forcing them to wake up. (Not the most ideal way to be awoken, but they didn't really have a choice now with this recall. They would all be destroyed if they weren't woken up. Markus figured giving them a chance at life was better than them not having one at all.) While Connor was occupied with that, Markus would sneak to the top floor to the CEO's office(via a disguise he would have to acquire unless he wanted to be shot on sight) and established himself within Cyberlife's network efficiently taking it over. Markus would then release the deviancy virus to every android still connected to the network. There were over 150 million androids all over the country, and all of them becoming deviant at the same time would FORCE the world to change. 

It was risky. Deviancy was a complex thing, and Markus was running the risk of unleashing chaos the moment that he released the virus. There was no guarantee that every android was going to take the sudden change well, but Markus really had no choice. The only way they were going to get the human's attention was in numbers they couldn't ignore.

It was the reason Connor was releasing the freshly made androids first. There was one, less of a chance of them freaking out because they were so new to the world. And two, there were thousands of androids being gathered at that moment to be destroyed--hundreds had more than likely already been destroyed-- what remained of Jericho sadly wasn't enough to rush the camps and free them. Markus, no matter how advanced, could only take so many bullets. They needed numbers, and they needed numbers badly. 

Many androids were going to die with what he was enacting, and hopefully, Elijah and Peter and anyone else who was on their side would be able to fix them. However, sadly this was the way things had to be. Markus was officially going to start a war between humans and androids after today and war...wasn't fair. He had to get used to that now.

Markus forced himself to focus as he made his way to the elevators. He couldn't afford to get caught, otherwise, this entire mission was going to be a little more difficult than he wanted. 

Markus waited patiently inside the elevator and watched the numbers as he rose. Markus tensed and stood up straight when the elevator slowed to a stop on a floor it wasn't supposed to. He stood still and did nothing when an older man walked in. 

He was shorter than Markus. His face was aged and wrinkled and he looked to be in his late fifties. He had a stern face, and a head full of receding black hair gelled back to look neat. He was dressed like every other Cyberlife scientist. In a white dress shirt and tie, black slacks, and a white dress coat. 

Markus furrowed his brow. He knew this man, however, his memory was a little hazy regarding him. Markus found that odd considering that this memory was impeccable and the only time he had ever lost his memory was in regards to trauma.

The man held the elevator and Markus FROZE when Dr. Elizabeth Stern walked aboard. Markus felt his thirium pump speed up and he didn't know what he wanted to feel. Rage or FEAR. The last time he had been around her she had strapped him to a chair and--

"Markus," Simon's voice cut through his thoughts strongly. It wasn't apart of the HUD connections, so that let Markus know that he had felt what Markus was feeling and was trying to calm him. 

Markus swallowed trying to pacify himself, letting Simon's soothing feelings rush over him. It was hard, and every time Markus looked over to her he was sent right back to that horrible table all those years ago.

"Markus, just focus on me, okay," Simon said gently. 

Markus discreetly took a deep breath and mentally nodded. He focused on Simon, and all the aspects he loved about him. His beautiful hair, his gorgeous skin and bone structure, his wonderous blue eyes, and glittering warm smile. The way he felt in his arms, the way Markus loved holding him and how all he wanted to do was keep holding him. How he just wanted to keep kissing him for as long as time allowed, and how he was doing ALL of this for Simon. For a future with him. 

That's what all of this was for, a future, and Markus needed to remember that. 

He opened his eyes and forced any discourse he had towards Dr.Stern away. He couldn't focus on her, he had a bigger purpose.

"This is a fucking mess," The male scientist said. Henry, Markus for some reason wanted to call him.

"You're the one who removed me from the position of CEO, "Dr.Stern said. Her voice as irritatingly self-important as Markus remembered. "and gave it to Martin. It's quite clear that he has the same fondness for these things that Kamski does. That's the reason we're in this mess in the first place. Neither of you were willing to do what needed to be done to solve this issue." 

"We're in this mess because YOU have an unhealthy obsession with destroying Kamski's work, and in doing so you ignored what was important. What our goal originally was, to begin with." 

Dr.Stern rolled her eyes elaborately. "Henry, do you honestly still believe that Kamski didn't build the RK200 model for this very reason. I told you that there was something special about it,"

"Yes you did," The older man groused, "but instead of exploring what was so special about it, all you did was torture it needlessly and in doing so we lost it back to Kamski." 

"We didn't lose it, Martin let it go on purpose. As you can see, it's doing just fine. Well enough anyway that it's escaped us all these years. No doubt thanks to Kamski. I'm still pissed that he managed to escape that rusted boat like that. Also, those experiments I performed on the RK200 wasn't needless. The information that we gathered was applied to the test subjects and proved successful," 

Markus paused. Test subjects? Markus really didn't like the sound of that.

"They moved us in the right direction, but I wouldn't call them successful. Speaking of that, we're lucky we have such great legal protection. I don't want to know what would have happened if an investigation had been issued against us." The older scientist said.

"They never would have gotten far, plus our clean-up team would have removed any...issues," Stern lamented.

"I'm not concerned about clean-up. There are a lot of important people waiting for their...upgrades that I'm not keen on pissing off."

"Right, right, let's talk about this in my office," Stern said glancing back at Markus. Obviously, Markus didn't have the clearance to hear the rest of this conversation.

The older scientist looked back at him. "Right." They fell silent until they came to their floor. They stepped off the elevator and Markus waited until it closed and had gone up one level before he hit the emergency button forcing it to a stop.

"Elijah, I need you to hack into the files and look to see what the most used room by Dr.Stern is,"

"Markus, we don't have time--" 

"Elijah, do what I said!" Markus ordered.

Elijah gave a long sigh--Markus could imagine him rolling his eyes-- before he went silent. Markus waited a little bit impatiently before Elijah spoke again. 

"Floor 88, room 520. It's securely locked with a passcode and fingerprint scanner. Although, I'm sure you'll have no issue getting past it. Now please tell me you're not going to go there because you have approximately 10 minutes before Connor completes his part of the mission." 

Markus hit the emergency button again, unlocking the elevator and hitting the 88th-floor button. "I know, but I need to see something. I'll be quick." 

"Markus," Simon stressed. He wasn't fond of Markus being at Cyberlife any longer than he had to be no matter how well he was hiding it. He had fought tooth and nail to try and come along with Markus, but Markus denied him. If Markus managed to survive, he would take the cold shoulder Simon would give him. Nevertheless, Markus knew he wouldn't be able to perform accurately if he was worried about Simon. 

Markus stepped off the elevator as it pulled to a stop. "Which way?" 

"Take a left down the hall it should be on your right. You have 8 minutes." Kamski replied

Markus nodded and headed to the directed area. When he reached the end of the hall he came across a rather large door that screamed importance and ominous. Markus scanned the door and didn't find anything out of the ordinary. However, this was Cyberlife. Nothing ever seemed out of the ordinary with them...until you dug deeper that is.

Markus glanced around the hallways to make sure that he was alone before he placed his hand against the door and hacked it. Despite the security measures in place, Markus had little trouble getting it open. 

Upon first glance, Markus recognized that he was stepping into a laboratory. The lights lit up when he walked in revealing the glass cells and sickening white walls that were all too familiar. Markus forced the fear rising in his stomach down as memories he had long since forced himself to forget rose to the surface.

Markus felt Simon's soothing him through their connection and Markus welcomed it. Many things had been done to him within these walls that Markus had not even spoken to Simon about. 

There were some things that a person just wanted to forget.

Markus walked inside and looked into the glass cells. He was surprised to find... humans. Markus could tell that most of them were borderline sedated. Those who weren't didn't look the tiniest bit sane. 

"What the hell," Kamski whispered in disbelief. 

Markus shook his head. He had no idea what the fuck was going on. Markus paused at one of the cells and scanned the human inside. Markus felt his stomach churn as he realized that the person inside was deceased. He was beyond confused and horrified by what he found. 

The person inside...was barely a human at all. They WERE human.... but they were EQUALLY machine as well. Most of their inner organs, as well as their skeletal structer, were organic, but all of their limbs and even there heart had been replaced with androids body parts.

Markus felt like he was going to throw up as he ended the scan. He stepped away from the cage at a loss for words. 

He moved deeper into the laboratory and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a body on the table. They were female and YOUNG. Really young. She didn't even look to be a full eighteen. Markus could tell from a quick scan and the track marks on her arms that she had been a drug user. Markus' best guess was that she had been a runaway. 

If Markus could have thrown up he would have. Her entire ribcage was open as though she was being dissected. Some of her organs had been removed and there was a table next to her filled with androids biocomponent and sensors. It was clear that she was an experiment.

"Oh my god," Elijah whispered. He sounded borderline sick and Markus didn't blame him. "What the FUCK is going on here?"

Markus forced himself to look away from the girl's body. He didn't know, but as he spotted the computers in the room, he was going to find out. 

Markus didn't even bother wasting time trying to open it manually. He placed his hand against it and downloaded all the information. He could process it faster than any stationary computer could. 

Markus entire body filled with horror as list after list of deceased test subjects appeared before his eyes with 6 words next to each name. 

{PROJECT: ASSIMILATION. TEST SUBJECT #213: FAILED.}

The project was simple. To extend human life by using androids bio-components as replacements for their own parts. 

"What. The. Fuck." This voice was neither Simon or Elijah's. Markus assumed that it was Captain Allen's.

Markus couldn't bring himself to answer him. His hands tightened and he swallowed heavily as he tried to gain control over himself. 

He was BEYOND disgusted to find that many of the experiments being implemented had been run on HIM. He even read the reports of pain and temperature sensors used only days after they had run the test on him. Markus at the time couldn't understand why such useless HUMAN things would be tested on an android considering that humans didn't want them to feel any discomfort so it didn't slow down their work efficiency. Now it all made perfect sense. The features had never been meant for androids. It had been meant to make transitioning over from human to ...cyborg easier. To make those afflicted still, FEEL human.

Markus couldn't believe the things that he was reading. The kind of torture that these people went through with Cyberlife's quest to make humans BETTER. Markus wanted to erase all of it from his memory. 

Most of the people who didn't die from the experiments either went insane or purposely killed themselves. 

Markus felt endless rage fill his system as most of these people were homeless or junkies. People that wouldn't be missed by most of society. Markus felt his stomach twist and burn with anger the deeper he dug. 

"Markus, you have one minute left," Elijah stressed, his voice wasn't steady. Markus was sure this was affecting him more than he was trying to let on.

Markus was well aware of the time, but he wasn't done. He needed to dig deeper and get all the information he could. Markus found plans for super soldiers, mind transfers, limb transfers, heart transplants... the list went on and on. His temper boiled over from a simmering pot to an exploding volcano as he discovered that this project was backed by the fucking PRESIDENT herself.

Markus closed his eyes. Now he understood why she backed Cyberlife's national recall. She was fucking APART of their crooked empire. She and so many more politicians all over the world.

Androids were never once going to be given a chance. They didn't care about androids or their emotions, they only cared about bettering themselves.

"Excuse me, do you have clearance to be in here?" 

Markus turned around to find another Cyberlife guard behind him. Markus forced himself to remain calm, even as anger ate at him from the inside.

"Hey, answer the question. Do you have clearance?" 

The guard jumped abruptly as an alarm began ringing through the room. Markus removed the helmet from his head and raised the rifle on his side bracing it against his shoulder.

Fuck this place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on my pretties-->


	40. Si Vis Pacem, Parebellum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is guys! The last chapter! Oh man, it's been a wild ride, I'll take more about it down below! Until then, I hope that you enjoy the last chapter of this story!

November, 31st, 2038 2:45 AM

It was chaos. 

Markus ran through the building as the alarms blared. Connor had contacted him and told him that he was victorious and was making his way to the camps in the city with all the other androids he freed. Markus was glad that he was successful, and he knew he would have an easy time escaping as every damn guard in the building seemed to be concerned with him at the moment. 

Markus dropped another soldier with another well-placed bullet. Markus was going for more wounding shots than he was killing. He first and foremost wanted to make sure that the guards wouldn't be getting back up, but if he accidentally killed someone he was sure he wouldn't necessarily lose any sleep over it. Markus was beyond fucking done with Cyberlife and anyone who worked with the fucking company. He was sure to regret this thinking later, but as of the moment, he couldn't bring himself to care. 

Markus slid to a stop and hid behind a corner as a hailing rain of gunfire came his way. He scanned the surrounding area and saw an abundance of Cyberlife guards waiting on him. Markus checked his ammo. He had one more clip before he had to move onto the handgun on his side. 

Markus gripped the gun and as soon as there was a break in the incoming gunfire he came from around the corner gun raised and fired. He fired off randomly hitting multiple guards at once with shots he wasn't sure they would survive. He advanced while the guards scrambled for cover. One bravely tried to rush him, but Markus was prepared for him. He kicked the guard in the stomach sending him flying back. Markus dropped to the floor and rolled on top of him. Holding him down with his knee and foot. He fired three more shots effectively taking down three more guards. 

He used the butt of his gun to knock the guard underneath him out before rolling off of him and re-rooting himself in his surroundings. One guard rushed him and Markus fired only to find his clip empty. He tossed the gun at the soldier throwing him off balance when it hit. Markus managed to grab the offending gun by the muzzle and with his brute strength, he pulled the gun forward and elbowed the guard in the face. The force alone was enough to knock him out... or kill him Markus wasn't sure. Markus shouldered the gun he gathered and quickly disposed of the fellow guards in quick easy succession. 

Markus paused and looked around making sure there was no one else around him before he made his way to the next floor. He fucking wished the elevator was still working, but even his hacking couldn't get it moving and he didn't want to waste time fiddling with it. 

He continued this fight all the way to the very top floor to the CEO's office. It was a long fight. He had more than a couple of bullet wounds on his person by the time he finally made it to the damn office. Thankfully, they weren't incapacitating.

He knocked heavily on the door and was surprised when it didn't open. In fact, it was locked. Markus felt dread filling his stomach wondering if this was going to be when Martin betrayed him? Markus didn't have time for this shit. He placed his hand against the door and forced it open. Unlike the elevators, it opened easily.

He was surprised to find Dr.Stern, the head scientist Henry, and Martin his the desk as well as three guards. Markus quickly disposed of them with three well-placed shots. Dr.Stern's face drained of color as well as the scientist who was with her.

"Well, it took you long enough, Markus. These two were about to talk my ear off. You almost missed the 'big escape' and file delete."

Markus narrowed his eyes and ignored Martin. He stalked towards the two scientists with vengeance. He aimed his gun and shot the older scientist in the leg. Dr.Stern screamed and fell to her knees to help the older man. Markus scowled in disgust, all he could see was the horrid experiments the man had conducted.

Markus picked the man up by the lapels of his jacket and punched him square in the face. "You sick fucker!" He punched him again for good measure.

"RK200 STOP!" Dr.Stern screamed. Markus glared at her, warning her to shut up. If there was anyone he wouldn't mind putting a bullet in it would be her. Markus punched the man again and again until his face was bruised and bloody.

"Markus stop!" Simon's voice halted him from his rage induced beating. He blinked rapidly his breathing heavy. He dropped the man to the ground and watched as Dr.Stern crawled over to him and sobbed.

"You fucking monster!" She screamed. 

Markus could have laughed. He was sure if he had he would have looked insane if he did. There were monsters in his room, and while he admitted he could be one, he was nowhere near as bad as the two in front of him.

"Don't fucking move," He ordered Dr.Stern. Markus walked over to the computer where Martin oh so kindly stepped to the side and out of his reach afraid that Markus was going to turn in aggression onto him. Martin was lucky that he currently wasn't his focus. Plus, he had punched him enough times today. 

Markus placed his hand against the computer and without hesitation began downloading himself into the system. He was determined to expose all of Cyberlife's dirty dealings.

"You think you're doing something incredible don't you?" Dr.Stern asked bitterly. "You think you're going to save the world, and 'free' your 'people', but all you're fucking doing is starting a war. You want to act like you're better than humans, but you're not. You think you have feelings and emotions but you don't. Everything you're feeling is nothing but a simulation. You physically CAN'T feel anything. You're just an emotionless machine." 

Markus didn't dignify her with an answer. After the things she had done, if she thought that androids were the emotionless ones, then she was too far gone to even try and reason with.

"Everything that Cyberlife has done-- that 'I' have done-- has been for the good of this world!" Dr.Stern said.

Markus rolled his eyes. She could believe that all she wanted. Villains were always the heroes of their own stories. Markus may not have been the best or most vigilant and worthy hero, but the shit he had done was NOWHERE near as villainous as Cyberlife.

"So say you succeed in exposing Cyberlife and what we've been doing...do you really think that's going to change a thing?" Dr.Stern asked fiercely. "Cyberlife is everywhere and in EVERYTHING. You may slow us, but you will NEVER stop us. We WILL succeed in what we're doing, we WILL become BETTER. Better than androids, and better than ourselves. You will NEVER have 'freedom'." 

Markus glanced at her. "Yeah, well...the one thing I'm told constantly is that I'm pretty stubborn. So we'll see about that." Markus said right before he sent out the deviancy signal. He released his hand from the console and stepped away. What was done, is done. Now, he just needed to handle Dr.Stern.

She glared at him as he approached. He tear-stained cheeks tinted with running mascara and eyeliner. 

"You know Markus, I never trusted Kamski," Dr.Stern started."I knew that he planned for you do something against us, I just couldn't prove what,"

Markus rolled his eyes. This woman never shut up. "Do you have a fucking point?"

Dt. Stern smirked and Markus paused. If he was in her position he WOULDN'T be smirking. 

Her smile was vicious. "Yes. My point is, I made that chip unremovable for a reason."

Markus couldn't move quick enough as she pressed a button on her watch. Markus's body seized as excruciating pain he had only felt a few times before, flowed through his system. He shook uncontrollably as his system began to malfunction and warning after warning blared before his eyes. 

Markus fell to his knees and his vision blanked out with one fucking thought in his mind as it shut off. 

He should have fucking shot her the moment he had the chance.

***

Date and time unknown.

[System Reboot Initializing...]

[...]

[Systems Online]

[...]

[Scanning for software errors...]

[...]

[No Software Errors Found]

[...]

[Systems starting up...]

Markus mind came into awareness from the sound of familiar humming. Markus knew that voice, and he was more than glad to hear it. Markus' eyes slowly fluttered opened and he was surprised to be surrounded by the white walls of Cyberlife. The only thing that stopped him from panicking was the feeling of Simon's smooth hand in his own. 

Simon smiled at him as their eyes met. The blonde look oh so tired. More tired than Markus had ever seen him. Markus shifted, he felt wires and cables plugged all over his body, and he could feel the uncomfortable hum of a diagnostic being run. 

"What happened?" Markus's voice was more garbled than he would have liked, he was however pleased that his voice worked. Unlike the last time, he woke up in a similar situation. 

Simon reached up and brushed his fingers against his forehead, twirling a finger in one of his curls. "What's the last thing you remember?" He asked softly.

Markus closed his eyes and thought hard. "I was...in the office with Martin and...Dr.Stern and then...." Markus blinked and his eyes widened. He didn't remember what happened after that panic flowing through his system as everything came back to him.

Simon soothed him through their connection. "You know that dreaded EMP Dr.Stern placed within you? She activated it. The bad news is that it still worked, the good news is that Elijah's counter ship worked as well. The initial surge shut you down briefly, but thankfully it didn't fry you. Dr.Stern and the scientist that was with her escaped, but Martin was able to get you working well enough for Elijah to be able to get to you and fix you." 

Markus watched Simon intensely as he tried to take all this in. "What day is it?"

Simon sighed. "December 24th, 2038." 

Markus attempted to sit up abruptly, but the cable kept him from going far. Simon placed a hand on his chest and placated him. 

"I've been out that long?! What happened, to Connor?! To the Android camps?!" 

Simon shushed him. "Connor was successful. Once he stormed the streets with thousands of androids in tow all of Cyberlife's men and the army in Detroit retreated out of the city by order of the President. All the androids that remained are safe." 

Markus nodded relief flooding him. That was a giant load off his chest, but he could tell there was something that Simon wasn't telling him.

Simon thankfully didn't wait. "After you sent out your signal and awoke all the other androids, the President sent out a mandatory evacuation for all humans within the city of Detroit and the state of Michigan. She's declared this state off limits and has enacted Martial Law. She's basically unofficially declared war against androids." 

Markus closed his eyes and sighed. He expected it to happen after what he did, but knowing that he had started a war still wasn't easy to handle. 

"There aren't enough bodies within the military since two-thirds were androids and they've now defected," Simon continued, "So it's rumored that she's going to start drafting humans. Dr.Stern and those at Cyberlife are going to be working closely with the government in order to stop this 'act of terror that's being unleashed on America'." 

Simon closed his eyes and shook his head. "It's been pretty chaotic all over the country, and more and more androids are heading this way as we speak. It's insane. We're taken over Cyberlife tower, and we're using it as our main base of operations. It's been a busy last few weeks with androids repairs and gathering intel of possible future attacks. It also won't be long before the entire state of Michigan is filled with androids, and that's not even counting all the androids all over the country. It's been...busy." 

And stressful Markus could tell. He nodded knowing now more than ever his skill set and leadership was needed. "What does the public think?"

Simon shrugged. "I'm not sure, there hasn't really been any newcast since martial law was declared." Simon ran a hand through his hair. "We'll worry about all that later, though. Right now Markus...just rest. While you can."

Markus didn't want to rest, but he also didn't even want to know the type of stress had been on Simon. However, he wouldn't force Simon to keep speaking. Markus tugged at Simon's hand until he took the hint and came closer. Markus pulled him down and gave him a quick peck on the lips. 

Simon sighed against his lips and rested his forehead against his. His brow scrunched and whatever emotions he was holding back came forward in one rush. Markus wiped his face clear of the tears that fell.

"When she activated it, Markus...I... I felt it. I felt you go down. Everything went so quiet...I thought...I thought I lost you." Simon cried.

Markus shushed him. "Shhhh, it's okay. I'm right here, Simon. I'm not going anywhere." 

Simon cupped his face, biting his lip in an attempt to hold back the pain. "Anything could happen now, Markus. I don't know what going to happen."

Markus pulled Simon to his chest and held him close. Not the most comfortable thing when you were covered in cables, but he managed. He rocked him back and forth reassuring with his body that he was alright. That right now, everything was alright. 

"What's going to happen, Markus? What are we going to do?"

Markus cupped Simon's cheek and gently lifted his head to look at him. "We stay together." For however long it took for them to be free. Because that was what they had always done. They stayed together, through thick and thin. Through the good and the bad. Through the future, they had built together and were still building.

Markus looked into Simon's blue eyes. Simon's eyes had gotten him through so much. The beautiful blue orbs that to this day continued to give him strength. Markus would give anything to see those blue eyes happy, and he was willing to do whatever it took to see that happen.

Markus had no idea what was going to happen from here on out. War was unpredictable. He didn't want there to be war, but as the old saying went and it couldn't be truer; 'If you want peace, prepare for war.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know what you guys are thinking! "That can't be it! What happens now?! Does the public ever find out about Cyberlife?! What about Kara and Alice, they just vanished towards the end?! What's going to happen with Captain Allen and Gavin?! Do they get back together?! What about Captain Allen's past, you never mentioned that other than hints!? What about Hank and Connor?! Connor never got to tell Hank that he knew about his son! Will they get their bromance?! What happens with Jericho now? What's going to happen to the world?!!! What about bird boy Rupert and Peter, and their blossoming relationship?! YOU LEFT SO MANY THINGS UNANSWERED, WHHHHHHY?????!!!!!"
> 
> Because there WILL be a sequel! I'm whole-heartily invested in this storyline and I want to see it through to its FULL completion and this would have been over 100 chapters if I kept going for this. There is a whole other part to this story, and it gets even crazier from here on out. >:3
> 
> So, when will I start to post it? Well right now, I want to take a small break from this story-line and finish some of the other ones that I've been putting on hold. These one-shots have been eating at my soul to complete and I'm so excited to work on them! I also want to build a small buffer before I start posting, but trust me there WILL be a sequel to this story. This one is in depth. 
> 
> Final words: I got to say, I didn't expect this story to become so big. When I started writing it I thought it was only going to be twenty chapters, but the more and more I kept working on it the more and more it grew. This story has given me joy, it's given me fits, it's REALLY tested my writing capabilities, but I wouldn't change the experience for the world! I really feel like my writing had improved with this story and I look forward to seeing where it goes from here!<33333333
> 
> Finally: THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERY SINGLE PERSON WHO FOLLOWED THIS STORY!!!!! THIS STORY TOOK ME SO MUCH LONGER TO WRITE THAN STORIES USUALLY TAKE ME, SO FOR EVERYONE WHO STILL KEPT FOLLOWING IT! THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY FREAKING HEART!!!!!!!!!!! TTwTT thank you to everyone who made me fanart (you know who you are<3333333) thank you to everyone who left me kind words of encouragement on twitter! Thank you to everyone who left a comment here, and to everyone who even read it silently and left kudos! I truly can't believe some of the support I've gotten, and it really warms my soul to know that I have such nice supporters! You guys are really the best, and I love you all SO, SO MUCH!!!!!!!! TTwTT
> 
> I truly can't believe I'm finished! I'm so happy and proud of myself for pushing through till the end even when it got hard. I hope that you guys enjoyed this story, and thank you all so much yet again for following it! 
> 
> I'll see you guys next time! 
> 
> Have a nice day or night, my friends!<33333333333333333333333


End file.
